A Season of Truth
by ursa major II
Summary: Sean and Marita face their greatest challenge their families, and Ned has always been the perfect man and the perfect father. However, his past may prove otherwise. EPILOGUE.6.16.12 COMPLETED
1. A Conscious Past

**A Season of Truth - RETOOLED**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the now defunct TV show Legacy. All characters, with the exception of John Wesley Stalls, Marilynn Grimes and other new personalities that may appear, belong to Chris Abbott and the Executives at UPN.

Summary: Similar to the show, this story picks up 10 years after Elizabeth "Libby" Logan died giving birth to Lexy. However, the Logans and Peters lives have spun off in a slightly different direction than the show. Sean and Vivian were never engaged, and Jeremy was not adopted by the Logans.

Author's Note: It's been over a year since I finished posting my first Legacy fic. I'm hoping that there are still fans of that story and the show around who can enjoy this new fic. Please don't hesitate to leave feedback. I always enjoy reading what readers have to say, but please be gentle.

Category: Sean, Marita and their families

**Chapter One**

Atlantic Ocean, 38º 16´N, 41º 43´W

Sean stood quiet, staring out over the ocean that was dark and intriguing under the night sky, thinking of the journey that was now ending and what awaited him back home. Europe had been a strange place, strange yet beautiful, so different from America in its cultures and beliefs. His business there had gone well. Surprisingly he'd had a fairly nice time during his stay, but now he was ready to return to America. Two years in Europe was more than long enough for him. Though it was a remarkable place, he couldn't escape the loneliness that stemmed from how much he still missed her. He denied it of course, rejected it with every ounce of his being how much he wanted her with him, to experience the amazing things he was seeing. It was really his family he missed. He told himself, and Boston, not her. Yet even with that reasoning and his busy schedule of business, he couldn't escape her. The days and nights became longer, lonelier until he reached his breaking point. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to return to Boston, where he knew he could refocus his life and finally get her out of his heart. So he'd concluded what business he could and booked a ticket on the first ship back to America. Sean closed his eyes, fighting the pain inside before returning his gaze to the ominous view ahead. He could now see the clouds rolling with fury, illuminated in the distance by flashes of lightning accompanied by rumbles of thunder and a strengthening wind. Sean breathed in the freshness and fierceness of the air, trying to clear his mind of the questions that so often plagued him. Tonight he had helplessly returned to the question of why. Why all this had happened? Why she'd walked away and never looked back? And like always he came to the same conclusion that what happened and his violent response had made their separation inevitable, had shattered all that she felt for him. The pain deepened in his heart, breaking him within, but one would never know by observing him. He remained strong, watching the wind and the waves become more fierce, pounding the side of the ship as the storm drew closer. What's done is done. He tersely thought. And they'd been done for a while, no need to relive what was no longer important. He told himself, like he always did, trying desperately to force the thoughts of her from his mind. I'm over her. I don't feel her. I don't want her. Hell I don't even know her anymore. He strongly recited to himself. She'd made her choice - a wise choice and so had he.

* * *

"I guess you'll make that outing with MaryLynn after all." Isaac said to his boss and friend as he walked into the barn to find Ned putting away his horse after returning from a trip to Winchester.

"Who said anything about me having an outing with MaryLynn?" Ned asked with surprise, briefly turning his gaze towards his friend.

"You said it." Isaac replied as he began to put away his horse in the adjacent stall.

"When? Where?" Ned inquired, now fighting the smile that was itching to grace his face.

"Well you didn't speak it." Isaac clarified. "But your actions say it all." He continued with a laugh. "Look Ned I know you love your children, but nothing but a woman could drive a man to conquer a trip to Winchester and back in one day to make it home in time for dinner." He said, then glanced at Ned who couldn't help but laugh at the truth in Isaac's words. "So..." Isaac pressed on. "Are things serious with MaryLynn?" He bluntly asked. For a moment the only sound between them was the horses' neighing, causing Isaac to briefly wonder if he'd asked a question Ned was not ready to answer, when the man then spoke...

"Yes. We're serious." He admitted, his smile brighter than before as he recalled the kisses he and MaryLynn had shared the night before and how he'd wanted so much more than her kisses and hugs. "I've never felt so happy..." He continued. "So alive, at least not since Libby...I thought those feelings were lost to me until MaryLynn came along and showed me different." He explained, his voice happy and sincere, thinking how he'd courted other women since Libby's death, but none touched him like MaryLynn.

"Well I guess I don't have to ask if you're going to continue calling on her." Isaac said, his own smile growing due to the happiness of his friend.

"No, you don't." Ned confirmed. "In truth, I want to do more than just 'continue calling on her.' I want something a little more...permanent." He confessed his tone becoming serious.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Isaac questioned incredulously as he immediately turned his full attention on his friend.

"Yes, I am." Ned verified, meeting Isaac's stunned stare. "Isaac I feel like lightning has struck twice for me." He continued as he again tended to his horse. "I feel as if I've been given a second chance at happiness, and I'm not going to let it pass me by."

Isaac slowly resumed tending to his horse, softly brushing her mane thinking before he replied. He never thought he'd see the day when Ned would actually consider remarrying. The man had loved Libby so much. He couldn't imagine him fully opening his heart to someone else again. "Are you absolutely sure you're ready for something more permanent so soon?" He finally asked.

"What do you mean by 'so soon?' " Ned questioned with a hint of defensiveness.

"You've, only known her for a few weeks." Isaac cautiously stated.

"How long do you think I should know her?" Ned stiffly asked. "A year? 10 years?"

"No." Isaac replied, knowing that he had little room to judge considering his own quick marriages to Emiline and later Marita's mother Lenora. "I guess... I'm just thinking... that you don't know much about her or her family, and then there's Lexy, Alice and Clay...they're really having a ...difficult time with MaryLynn being in your life."

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't need to know MaryLynn's family to know her." Ned strongly countered. "She's shown me who she is." He continued. "And that's a sweet, gentle woman who makes me happy." He said. "And as far as my children go...they're only rejecting MaryLynn because they've never seen me this close to any woman except their mother." He explained, now thinking that even Beatrice didn't get as close to him as MaryLynn. "But they'll come around. With time, they'll accept her as my wife. I'm sure of it."

"Well...I guess, congratulations are in order." Isaac tentatively stated, not knowing how else to respond to Ned's comments.

"Don't congratulate me yet. I still have to propose and receive a yes."

"When do you plan to pop the question?" Isaac asked, his tone less heavily in attempt to lighten the mood.

"Soon." Ned nervously replied.

* * *

Something was drawing her here, drawing her to her former home, drawing her to the past. Her new home that was hundreds of miles away was missing something, leaving her unfulfilled, leaving her searching for something more. Her Aunt Barbara and Uncle Charles had all but begged her to stay. But she couldn't, even if she wanted too, which she didn't. She couldn't remain in Toronto any longer. So she left, believing that returning to the only real home she'd known – Lexington, would somehow resolve the disquiet in her heart. Marita stood on the small porch noting the chipped paint and the worn floor boards that made up its décor. Did it look this way three years ago, before her accident? She sadly wondered, wishing she could remember. Though she couldn't remember, she logically deduced that it did. Marita smiled to herself pushing the sadness aside. She couldn't help but be happy and excited to be back home, that soon she would see her pa. She walked up to the door, set her bags at her feet then knocked. Her pa would be surprised to see her. She thought, her excitement steadily growing as the sound of footsteps drew closer to the door. He would worry that she was here without warning after so much time. But she had to be here, she knew. Already, after only being there for a short while she felt a change within her. She felt that what was here, what she was seeking was her destiny.

* * *

The woman scanned the landscape around her, making sure that no one had seen her. She then pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders and proceeded forward. It was a risk for her to be going to meet him when there was still an hour to sunset. Someone could see her sneaking off, but she had to leave now in order to make it to the south pasture by dusk. With Ned being away from the house until late evening and his children busy with their own activities, this was as good a time as any to sneak out of the house. Now all she had to do was make it to the meeting and back without anyone seeing her. She thought as she made her way through the east gardens. If someone caught her wandering the ranch at night, they would certainly become suspicious of her being there and that was a wrinkle she didn't need. So far, she'd done a good job at infiltrating the Logan home. With the exception of Ned's disapproving children, the plan was going well. The set-up had been perfectly planned. While she was being groomed to become a lady who Ned Logan would find charming, his daily routine was being studied. When the time was right, her "accident" had been arranged, and just like it had been predicted the Logans had come along and helped, taking her back to the ranch. From there she'd worked her magic on Ned, being open, yet somewhat shy, wanting to keep him curious and thus drawn to her even more. The deduction about Ned had been correct. For all these years he'd been lonely and was now ready for companionship which had worked to her advantage. She'd gotten close to him quicker than expected. She just had to push things a little bit further to accomplish what she'd come there to do. Then she'd finally be done with her whoring for good. At least she hoped. She'd been told that this job was going to make a fortune, that she'd get a sizable cut of the profit and could start a new life when it was over. But was she being told the truth. She questioned within, remembering how the man had betrayed her in the past. She sometimes dreamed of turning this job around to benefit only her. She mused as she now walked past the stables, heading south. Ned Logan really fancied her and had more money than he needed. She could just forget about the scheme she was in, take her relationship with him as far as it would go, then take him for all she could before running away to start a new life. But would it actually work? She wondered. Could she actually get away, when there was more to be considered than herself...

"MaryLynn!" A voice called, startling the woman, prompting her to immediately turn and face the voice she'd come to know well.

"Ned!" She exclaimed, feigning excitement, successfully covering her annoyance and shock.

"What are you doing out here?" Ned asked as he walked up to her. "You should be resting."

"I'm fine." She assured, struggling to keep the irritation out of her voice. "I just felt like taking a stroll." She continued. "Your land is so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." Ned replied with a smile as he gazed at her with tender eyes.

"I do." She lied. She hated the Logan Ranch. She thought. Well hate might be too strong a word. She'd actually gotten used to the many perks the ranch had to offer, like being constantly attended to by servants and the plush accommodations. However, she had yet to get used to all of those horses stinking up the air, the flowers that attracted an ungodly amount of bees, the mosquitoes that never seemed to quit attacking due to all the trees and the Negroes who were around every corner. She might be trash. She thought, but she was not used to being around so many of those lowly people. She was a city girl through and through. Thus she hated the abundance of Negroes and the slowness and the invasive nature that was country life. "So...what are you doing here?" MaryLynn suddenly asked turning his inquiry back to him. "I thought you weren't going to be back until late."

"I finished up early." Ned explained "Are you disappointed?" He asked his eyes still fixed on her, admiring her beauty.

"Of course not." She fibbed with a coy smile. "Your timing is perfect." She said, turning up the charm, knowing that her planned meeting was now a bust. "You can give me a quick tour of your land before we lose the light."

"Are you sure you're up for a stroll?" Ned questioned with concern, worried about her over extending herself and thus hampering her recovery.

"Absolutely." She replied with a convincing sense of happiness as she looped her arm in his. Ned's smile broadened at her response, amazed by the happiness he was feeling as he led MaryLynn away from the barn, in the opposite direction of where she was going.

* * *

The man walked about the Logan Ranch, obscured by the darkness of the night, and thus unnoticed by anyone who might by be roaming the property. The ranch had grown in the 24 years since he'd last seen it. He fumed, noting the new stables, barns and houses scattered about the property. Ned had really out done himself. He thought with ire. He'd grown his father's ranch into one of the most successful in the south. He'd secured one of the top positions on the city council, and he'd earned respect and admiration from the people of Lexington. Ned Logan had given new meaning to the word success, and he hated him for it. The man seethed as he now reached his only stop before he'd continue on to the south pasture. The man looked down, rigid with wrath as the moonlight lit her grave.

_Loving Wife and Mother_  
**Elizabeth "Libby" Heisenberg Logan**  
_March 15, 1850 – September 5, 1882._

"They all love and admire him." He scoffed with rage. "But that's about to change." He vowed, now thinking of his vengeful plan. "Ned Logan is going pay. He's going to pay for destroying our lives."


	2. Reason and Doubt

**Chapter Two**

Marita scooped the scrambled eggs onto a plate that was already full of sausage and bacon. She then opened the stove and removed the biscuits she'd baked. From there she went to the small cabinets and retrieved some dishes and eating utensils. It was so strange for her to be in this kitchen cooking breakfast like she never left. After her mother died cooking for her pa became one of many new responsibilities she had to take on, but after the accident and her move to Toronto she hadn't had the opportunity to cook due to her Aunt and Uncle having a servant to perform such duties. Surprisingly she had missed the task and enjoyed revisiting it this morning. Marita removed the grits from the stove and poured them in a large bowl. She really should be asleep. She tiredly thought, considering how early it was and how exhausted she still was from her trip. However, she couldn't sleep, not anymore, not right now, not after having such a poignant dream. She'd had poignant dreams before most recently while she was in Toronto. Those dreams were in part what were driving her here. However the dream she had last night was different. She was walking through a field full of dandelions that were knee-high. The sun was high above her, hidden by an array of thick clouds as the cool wind blew around her. She had been so happy and excited as she walked towards something, someone. She couldn't wait to see him, to be with him….Him? She questioned with staggering realization as she remembered what she hadn't remembered before that in her dream she was going to meet a gentleman caller…

"_Is that breakfast I smell?"_ Isaac asked walking into the kitchen, drawing Marita from her thoughts.

"Yes." She answered pushing the thoughts surrounding her dream aside. _"I thought it was the least I could to considering how I showed up on you're doorstep unexpectedly last night then went to bed almost as soon as got through the door."_

_"Sweetheart you know you're welcome here at anytime."_ He said thinking she was always welcome in his life. She was his daughter, but he hated the idea of her being in Lexington. "_And as far as your untimely need for sleep, well you'd just had a long trip and were tired so no complaints from me." _He assured then kissed her on the forehead, causing her to smile.

_"Milk or Juice?"_ She asked as her father took a seat at the table.

_"Juice."_ He answered. Marita poured him a glass of juice then took it and a plate of food to the table.

_"This looks wonderful."_ He said, his mouth watering at the sight of the hearty meal before him.

_"Thanks."_ She said then returned to the counter and began prepping the pots she'd used for cleaning.

_"Honey, what are you doing?"_ Isaac asked.

_"I was going to cle…"_

_"You're going to do no such thing."_ He interjected. _"Grab a plate and eat."_ He said. _"There's no point in you cooking this wonderful meal and not sitting down to enjoy it."_

_"Alright."_ Marita said with a smile, a little surprised by her pa's response. Then she fixed herself a plate and joined her father at the table.

Father and daughter sat in a comfortable silence devouring their meals and examining their thoughts. Marita drifted back to the dream she had the night before. How strange it was to feel so much life and joy in a dream. How strange it was that those feelings remained with her as did the vivid scenery of the dream. And then there was the mysterious man whom she was going to meet. Who was he she questioned within trying to remember if her dream revealed the mysterious gentleman caller, but quickly realized that it hadn't. The dream had ended with her walking through the field.

_"We didn't get a chance to talk much last night."_ Isaac began interrupting her thoughts. _"We didn't get a chance to talk about why you decided to come to Lexington so suddenly."_ He said, stating what he'd been thinking since his daughter had arrived. He was happy to see her. After all it had been over a year since he'd seen her but her being in Lexington made him nervous. She hadn't been in there since right after the accident, and once he learned how risky it was for her to be there - how it could trigger unwanted memories. He quickly changed that by sending her to Toronto to start a new life.

_"Marita?"_ Isaac said pulling himself from his thoughts when he realized she hadn't answered him.

Marita hadn't answered her pa because she was lost in her own thoughts wondering what she should tell him. Wondering if he would understand what she'd been feeling what she'd been dreaming. He'd always been so adamant about her remaining in Toronto that it was the best place for her to heal and start a new life. But would he understand her being back in Lexington not just for a visit but to learn about her missing past and to perhaps even stay?

_"Marita?"_ She heard her pa utter again.

_"I missed you."_ She finally said_. "I haven't seen you in over a year."_ She continued, purposely leaving off the strange dreams and feelings she'd been having – for now.

_"You didn't have to leave your life in Toronto to come."_ He said. _"You could've just wrote and said you wanted to see me.?"_ He stated, wishing that she'd done just that. "_I would've made arrangements to come up had you asked."_

_"I know."_ Marita replied as she picked over her eggs and grits._ "But you've come to Toronto the last couple of times we've seen each other. I thought it'd be nice if I came to see you."_ She said returning her eyes to him.

Isaac studied his daughter closely feeling that she was holding back, her answers deepening his worry. He knew that she was telling the truth when she said she wanted to see him, but there was something more to her sudden visit. Something she wasn't telling him. _"Without sending a letter or telegram first?"_ He asked with concern.

_"I thought I'd surprise you."_ Marita said as she got up from the table and took her half full plate and empty glass to the counter. _"I knew that if I wrote and said that I wanted to come you would've stopped me." _ She explained.

_"Honey you know I'm happy you're here."_ Isaac expressed once more, even though he knew that she was speaking the truth when she said he would've stopped her from coming. _"I'm just trying to understand why you came so suddenly."_ He said again. _"I feel like there's more to your visit than you're telling." _He admitted.

"_Pa I'm okay." _Marita assured turning from the counter to face him. Then she paused. She was again debating whether she should tell him what she was really thinking and feeling what was truly driving her actions. Then she continued. _"__There is more…I'm here…I came here so suddenly because I feel like this is where I need to be."_ She said.

_"What do you mean?"_ Isaac asked with confusion.

_"I don't know."_ Marita answered. _"I just feel drawn to Lexington, like I need to be here right now._ _I felt it so strongly in Toronto that I couldn't ignore it anymore."_ She explained. _"So I came. And I know it sounds crazy, but somehow I know these feelings are connected to my past and strangely my future."_ She confessed feeling relief yet fear at openly stating what she felt – at the magnitude of it all.

_"Does these feelings have anything to do with your accident?'_ Isaac calmly questioned, successfully maintaining his strong exterior even as he was rattled within_. "Are you remembering what happened?_ He asked.

Marita oddly thought of the dream she'd had the night before._ "No." _She answered_. "I still remember nothing….it was just these feelings about Lexington. The feelings were so strong that I became restless in Toronto."_ She said. _"The amazing thing is I've only been here a few hours and already I feel…" _She hesitated then continued. _"I know I did the right thing by coming. I can feel it in my heart."_ She finished.

_"Well that's all that matters."_ Isaac forced himself to say as stood from the table and brought his empty dishes to the counter. _"You knowing you did the right thing." _He said as he stared into his daughter's eyes, thinking that though he was happy to hear that she wasn't remembering anything new, the thought of her having such a strong pull to Lexington made him very concerned about where her sudden visit could lead. _"So how long do you plan to stay?"_ He asked then asked as he proceeded to the door.

_"I don't know, a week maybe two."_ She said now returning to cleaning up the breakfast dishes, knowing within that her stay would be longer.

_"Good"_ Isaac asserted - feigning joy at her answer. He didn't like the idea of her being in Lexington even for a week or two, but what could he do? Nothing but allow this to play out. _"So any plans for today?" _ He pushed as he removed his hat from its stand and turned to face her.

_"I'm going to see Alice and Lexy."_ She said. _"I can't wait to see them."_ She expressed aloud. _"It's been so long…and maybe I'll take a walk to the pond, visit town…"_

_"Maybe you shouldn't try to take on too much today.,"_ Isaac discouraged, again not liking the idea of her exploring "familiar" places, even visiting Lexy and Alice, remembering what the doctor had said. How such things, such places could reawaken her lost memories. "_You just got here last night, and I'm sure you're still a little tired from your trip." _He said. _"Plus it's been awhile since you've been on the ranch. You might not…remember everything. A lot has changed on the property in the years you've been away. It might not be wise for you to venture out until I can give you a tour. You could get lost if you go alone."_

_"Perhaps you're right."_ Marita said even as she found her pa's statements odd. She was sure Lexy and Alice would be more than happy to give her a tour of the ranch. _"Maybe I'll just stay close to the house and rest today."_

_"Good."_ Isaac nearly sighed with relief. _"I'll take you around the ranch and into town tomorrow if not then later in the week."_

_"Alright."_

_"I have to get work."_ Isaac said as he put on his hatr. _"No venturing out without me."_ He jokingly declared - though he meant every word.

_"I won't."_ Marita promised. Isaac briefly held his daughter's gaze still hiding his concern while desperately hoping that she'd keep her promise before he then reluctantly left for work.

* * *

Downtown Lexington had been unusually busy. It had taken nearly two hours for Clay to pick up supplies needed for the horses and more than 45 minutes for Alice and Lexy to pick up their dresses from the cleaners. Then once they'd picked up their supplies, they'd had to deal with the gridlock in the middle of town. It had been a bit of a nightmare. They had been hoping to go to town and quickly return to the ranch, because they didn't like leaving a stranger – MaryLynn, alone in their home for a long period of time. Though she was always the perfect lady when their pa was around, when he was away, she became a completely different woman. Often times prancing around the house, snooping in places she shouldn't or disappearing without a reasonable explanation, while treating them like a thorn in her side, sometimes like they didn't even belong in their own house. She was trouble. They all knew, and somehow they had to figure out what they could do to remove her from their lives.

"_When did pa say he'd be home?"_ Alice asked as Clay drove their carriage out of the gridlock and away from downtown Lexington. _"Sometime tomorrow?"_

"_No."_ Clay answered. _"He said that he would be returning late this evening."_

_"He's going all the way to Lancaster and back today?" _Lexy skeptically questioned.

_"That's what he said." _Clay stated_. _

_"That makes no sense." _ Alice said. _"He must have business first thing in the morning."_

_"I wish that were the case." _Clay replied._ "But it's not."_

_"So what is the case?" _Lexy asked now looking out towards the mysterious woods that were slowly drifting by.

_"_MaryLynn_." _Clay dryly answered.

_"_MaryLynn_?" _Lexy questioned, turning her gaze back to her brother.

_"He's returning for her?" _Alice questioned incredulously, ignoring Lexy's assertion.

_"I didn't say that."_ Clay countered, briefly glancing at Alice.

_"You didn't have to say 'that.' " _Alice strongly replied._ "There's no other explanation for him rushing back home from 20 miles away."_

_"Would you two quit ignoring me and tell me what's going on?" _Lexy irritably requested.

_"Do I have to spell it out?" _Alice retorted slightly turning in her seat so she could eye her sister who sitting on the seat behind Clay_. "Pa is returning from Lancaster to be with _MaryLynn_." _

_"We don't know that for sure."_ Lexy challenged. _"We do have a couple of foals due any day now. He could be returning to make sure he's here when they're born." _She said, voicing her hope aloud.

_"Lexy, Clay and the other ranch hands have more than enough experience to handle the birth of a couple of foals."_ Alice stiffly pointed out, her words instantly deflating Lexy's hope. _"So what is it this time?" _She continued, now returning her attention to Clay. _"Another show at the Rialto? A picnic at the lake…"_

_"No, dinner at Corbett's." _Clay interjected, displeasure apparent in his voice.

_"Are you sure?" _Lexy asked with dismay, still not wanting to believe what she already knew, that her pa was falling for MaryLynn.

_"Yes." _Clay answered his eyes remaining fixed on the road ahead._ "I overheard him speaking to _MaryLynn_ before he left. He told her that he couldn't wait for their dinner tonight at Corbett's."_

_"Great another romantic outing for that woman and pa." _Lexy sighed.

"_Why didn't he tell us? Why didn't you tell us?"_ Alice then asked, now giving Clay an accusing look that he couldn't see. _"Why all of the secrecy?"_

_"I'm telling you now." _Clay retorted.

_"Yeah after I just happen to ask when pa was going to be home from Lancaster." _Alice snapped._ "I guess if I hadn't asked, Lexy and I would've learned…."_

"_What are we going to do?" _Lexy asked with concern, interrupting Alice. _"_MaryLynn_'s getting too close to pa."_

"_They're just going out to dinner."_ Clay sighed, annoyed more with the situation surrounding MaryLynn than Lexy's constant questioning. _"They're not getting married."_

"_But that's how it all starts." _Lexy countered. _"Pa has already taken her to a show. Now he's taking her to Corbett's. Next they'll be planning a wedding." _

_"Bite your tongue." _Alice instantly scolded as she glared at her sister._ "Pa is not marrying that woman."_

_"Well then what does it all mean? If it doesn't eventually mean marriae?" _Lexy questioned with annoyance.

_"It means that he likes her Lexy." _Clay explained with frustration_. "That's what a man does when he's fond of a woman. He courts her, takes her out to nice places."_

_"But to what end?" _Lexyargued._ "If pa keeps seeing her, eventually he'll want to ma…."_

_"Don't even say it."_ Clay ordered his sister, halting her words. _"Pa could wake up tomorrow and decide to "end" things with _MaryLynn_."_

"_That's a big if."_ Lexy challenged. _"She's been in the house for weeks, and she and pa have only got close." _She continued as she briefly turned her gaze to a quiet and contemplative Alice. _"I just don't think it'll end any time soon." _She said.

"_So what are you suggesting we do?" _Clay asked. _"Kick her out. Pull the same stunt we pulled with Miss Beatrice?"_ He continued sharply, reminding her of the scheme they executed many years before per Sean's duplicitous planning. _"We don't have the power to kick her out. And pa would not stand for the stunt we pulled with Miss Beatrice a second time around."_

"_I don't know what we can do."_ Lexy replied, her tone distressed. "_I_ _just know that if we don't stop what's happening between her and pa...I don't know...I just don't get a good feeling about her."_

"_None of us do." _Alice chimed in, finally rejoining the discussion with a response. _"But like Clay said, what can we do except maybe talk to pa about what we're feeling." _She suggested. _"Maybe we can convince him to slow things down...that'll give us more time to figure out a way to stop what's happening."_

"_Do you really think we can convince pa to do that?" _Clay stiffly questioned _"He hasn't even said when she's moving out. And she's certainly well enough to do that. " _He said, thinking how they'd asked about the woman moving back to the boarding house weeks ago, but their questions had been instantly dismissed.

"_I know."_ Alice replied with worry, thinking about the same conversation as Clay. _"But we have to at least try."_ She said. _"Our opinions have to mean something to him."_

"_They didn't mean anything when we mentioned how we were uncomfortable with her staying in the house before."_ Lexy reminded her sister.

"_Lexy's right."_ Clay said as he pulled the horse's reigns slowing down the carriage due to their closeness to the ranch. _"We're not going to get anywhere trying to convince pa to kick _MaryLynn_ out or to end their 'courtship'."_ He said. _"We're going to have to get her to leave, to end things with him."_

"_And how are we going to do that?"_ Alice asked, the doubt apparent in her voice. _"You just said another plan like the one we used on Miss Beatrice is not going to work."_

"_I don't know."_ Clay declared as he now directed the carriage down the long driveway that led to their home. _"Give me some time. I'll figure something out."_

_

* * *

_

MaryLynn cased the Logan's office, looking at all of the prestigious books, sculptures and works of art that graced the walls. She couldn't believe that people actually lived like this, with priceless items decorating their homes and servants at their beckon call, but Ned Logan did. And here she was, MaryLynn Grimes, in the mist of it all. What she wouldn't give to live like this for the rest of her life she thought, again letting her mind wonder to the dangerous idea of turning this into a job that would only profit her. MaryLynn then quickly pushed the thought from her mind and again became focused on why she was in the office. She then made her way over to the desk and searched it for the item she was looking for. When she didn't find it on top of the desk, she then moved to the drawers, rummaged through its files when she finally found the item she'd come for. MaryLynn then pulled the item from the drawer, then tidied up the desk to make it appear undisturbed before she then left the room. As she quickly made her way down the hall towards the stairs, she heard the sound of the front door opening accompanied by voices, which halted her stride. Thinking quick on her feet, MaryLynn returned to the decorative table she'd just passed moments before and hid the item she was carrying underneath some papers in one of the drawers. Now hearing the voices drawing closer, they must've heard her moving around, she thought, MaryLynn retrieved one of the books that was stationed on top of the desk and had just moved away from the stand when Alice and Lexy appeared in the hallway.

"MaryLynn_." _Alice coolly uttered, surprised to see the woman in the hallway.

"_What are you doing down here?"_ Lexy questioned in a tone that bordered on annoyance.

"_I was going to take the air on the veranda and thought I'd take something to read from the study." _She innocently fibbed. _"I hope you don't mind." _ She haughtily stated.

"_Of course we don't mind."_ Alice replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"_As long as you return it when you're finished."_ Lexy dryly added.

"_Of course." _MaryLynn sharply declared with a "niceness," that failed to hide her distain for the young girl._ "I wouldn't dare do otherwise." _She proclaimed then sauntered away, leaving a suspicious Alice and Lexy behind, hating to leave the ledger in the drawer where it might be found before she could return and retrieve it.


	3. Dreams and Memories

**Chapter Three**

_**"**__Finally we make it back."_ Ned declared upon seeing the unique oak and berry trees that signified their proximity to the suburbs of Lexington. For the past few days he had been traveling to various suburbs of Lexington conducting important business. Some days he would conduct business alone, other days Isaac would join him. Today was one of those "other" days. Isaac had taken care of some tasks on the ranch before heading down to Lancaster to assist Ned in bringing back a new horse from a client. _"It's good to be home after a day…"_ Ned began, but when he looked over to find his friend gazing ahead appearing unmoved by his comments he ceased to speak. _"Isaac?"_ He called with concern. When the man didn't answer he called his name again.

_"Did you say something?"_ Isaac distractedly answered.

_"Yeah."_ Ned said. _"I was talking about how great it was to be back in Lexington, but obviously that's of no interest to you."_ He said. _"What's got you so distracted?"_

_"Marita."_ Isaac replied.

_"Is she okay?"_ Ned inquired with concern. Though it had been years since he'd seen Marita and been apart of her life, he still cared very much for her. He always would.

_"She's back in Lexington."_ Isaac revealed, stunning Ned who was unable to speak. His mind instantly thinking the worst had happened that Marita had returned to Lexington because she remembered it all and in turn had discovered what he and Isaac had done. _"She showed up last night…"_ Isaac continued when Ned didn't respond _"… late and said she was here because she missed me."_

_"You sound like you don't believe her." _ Ned said, finally finding his tongue.

_"I didn't."_ Isaac said. _"This morning I pushed her for the truth and she finally confessed that she felt that she needed to be here, like something was drawing her to Lexington."_

_"Something drawing her here?"_ Ned questioned with a frown, glancing towards Isaac. _"What does that mean?"_

_"I don't know."_ He replied. _"I'm still trying to figure that out."_

_"She didn't explain it to you?"_

_"No."_ Isaac said. _"I asked her if she was having memories and she said that she wasn't." _He continued. _"But I don't know…I still get the feeling that she's not telling me something." _

_"But why would she hold back?" _Ned asked. _"You're her father. She should trust you."_

_"You're right she should trust me_." Isaac stated with guilt, hating the irony of his and Ned's statements._ "But it's been a year since Marita has seen me and more than 2 years since we've stayed in the same house, the same town. Her view of me and our relationship could've changed in that time."_

_"You really think your relationship could've changed to the point where she wouldn't trust you?"_

_"No." _Isaac sighed._ "I think Marita has matured, grown away from me. I'm not saying she doesn't trust me. I'm just not her lifeline anymore. Now she's working things out herself, becoming her own woman." _He said_. "Her decision to come to Lexington without notifying me says it all."_

Ned processed his friend's words thinking of the irony in their conversation. Isaac had said that Marita was now becoming her own woman. Well before the accident she'd always been her own woman. Though she valued her father's opinion and even his, she ultimately made her own choices. Only after the accident when she was unsure of who she was and trying to recover from her injuries did she depend heavily on her father for direction. From Isaac's words it sounded as if she was becoming herself again - the self she was before the accident, the self that was being rediscovered due to whatever it was that was drawing her here. The thought of it all excited and disturbed him at the same time. In one breath…he hoped she'd never remember, that those old wounds would never be re-opened, that the pain of knowing the truth and what they'd done wouldn't be realized, but in another breath he wanted the truth to be remembered. He wanted Sean and Marita to know what they'd done. He wanted to be free of the deceit he and Isaac had created_. "So what are you going to do?"_ Ned suddenly asked drawing Isaac from his own musings.

_"I want to send her back to Toronto, but I can't."_ He said. _"To her it wouldn't make sense for me to send her back after not seeing her for a year. She would be hurt by this and maybe even suspicious." _He continued. _"I'm just going to enjoy her time here and try my best to keep her away from anything that could remind her."_

_"How're you going to do that?" _Ned asked. _"There are reminders all over Lexington and the ranch."_

_"I don't know." _Isaac confessed_. "That's why I told her to stay in today when she spoke of walking the ranch and going into town. I asked her to wait for me to take her before she goes out." _He dejectedly stated realizing how crazy his requested sounded now that he'd stated it aloud to his friend.

Ned shook his head, sighing in frustration and guilt. _"We can't keep doing this."_ The man said, looking Isaac's way. _"It's not 3 years ago when this mess all started and Lexy and Alice were in Europe and our deceit was confined to me and you. Now Clay, Alice and Lexy will be apart of this mess by unknowingly perpetuating the web of lies we've created."_

_"Ned I know where you're going with this, but we can't do it." _Isaac declared, knowing that his friend was suggesting what he'd suggested once before when this whole situation had began that they revealed what they'd done, stop it before it spun out of control. _"I can't risk losing Marita."_ He said. _"And losing Marita aside, we have to remember why we did this in the first place, to protect our children."_

_"I know that, but the lie was simpler when there were less people involved. And when Marita was injured and confined to the ranch."_ Ned countered. _"She is well now and she remembers - many things. She wants to explore the ranch, see Lexington again. You won't be able to protect her from every 'reminder' of her past." _He continued, then paused briefly contemplating if she continued._ "...I think you should tell her the truth." _He said.

_"No, you know…"_

_"Head off these lies before someone else tells her what really happened_..." Ned persisted speaking over Isaac's objections.

_"That is not an option!" _Isaac nearly yelled, finally managing to speak above Ned's assertions._ "Let's not forget for a moment how much my daughter would be completely destroyed by this and as a result will never speak to me again. And what about your children?"_ Isaac pointed out. _"Alice and Lexy would be devastated and when Sean gets wind of the truth…" _Isaac shook his head in fear. _"He would make way straight to my daughter and he'd never forgive you." _He said now looking at his friend who was quietly taking in his words knowing his argument was true, yet finding no solace in the truth that now sickened his soul._ "We can't tell them." _Isaac continued returning his gaze forward._ "Things are good, manageable the way they are now. Sean is in Europe with a new life and Marita is here, but only for two weeks. I can keep her safe in that time. I can keep her from remembering." _He said with quiet angst, hating to speak such words to deliberately work against his own child, but knowing that it was for the best. _"She won't remember." _He distantly uttered now trying to convince himself.

_"I hope you're right."_ Ned said with deep concern, deciding to concede the argument, knowing that Isaac was right that the price of telling the truth was too high, yet thinking about Marita's feelings of being drawn to Lexington. _"Because if she somehow learns about or remembers her relationship with Sean…"_

_"I know…" _Isaac quietly said, not needing Ned to finish his thought. _"I know..."_ He uttered once more, now silently praying that their lies would not unravel.

* * *

Marita had promised her pa that she wouldn't venture out from the house, but after reading a few chapters from the book she'd brought, exploring the kitchen for supper options and endlessly analyzing the dream she'd had the night before, she'd found that she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of the house. It was a sunny day and there were acres and acres of beautiful land around her that was just waiting to be explored, not to mention some of her closest friends, Lexy and Alice Logan - whom she hadn't seen in years - lived right across the property. There was no reason why she should stay confined to the house when there were so many engaging things she could be doing right here on the ranch without venturing too far from her pa's home. Marita made her way to the gardens, drawn to its beautiful flowers and the sweet smell of spring. Springtime in Lexington was always a wonderful time, at least from what she could remember. She thought as she walked through the garden. Since the accident there were things she could clearly remember, and there were many things she couldn't. She could remember her friendship with the Logans, special moments with her parents and many other special and miscellaneous things, but she couldn't remember things like the lullaby her mom used to sing to her when she was a little girl, conquering her fear of horses, graduating from Truth College, the accident and the year that had come before it. The doctor said it was normal for her to have such issues with her memory considering what had happened. He said that if she didn't regain her full memory within a week, she'd probably never remember. In the beginning she didn't remember anything. However within 2 weeks she had most of her memory back. It was just that year before that had alluded her that still did. It was so frustrating, and she'd tried to push herself to remember and had in turn had a set-back with her health. She began to have severe headaches, but she did regain more memories none from that missing year though. Her pa, upon Dr. William's urging, had responded by sending her to a place that would be less traumatic to her health, Toronto, to live with his sister. Marita gazed at the garden, savoring the beauty of so many diverse flowers, when one particular bud caught her eye. She couldn't remember its name, but something about it fascinated her. It was a long stemmed flower with blooms similar to roses except it was much larger than a rose and it had numerous layers of delicate pedals that came in pink, orange, yellow and white, with the yellow and white blooms being highlighted in pink around their edges. She walked to the plant then leaned down to smell the sweet fragrance it emitted. Instantly a sense of familiarity wash over her, the feeling was so strong that she felt unsteady on her feet - maybe this wasn't such a good idea, venturing outside, coming back to Lexington she thought now remembering what happened the last time she began to push herself to remember. But she wasn't pushing herself she reasoned, this was happening on its own. Her body, her mind was naturally responding to the things she was encountering. Marita closed her eyes and deeply inhaled attempting to steady her footing. When she again remembered her dream and all the feelings it had stirred within her…

_"Marita?"_ a voice called causing her to open her eyes. _"Marita is that you?"_ Marita turned to the voice and found that it was Alice Logan walking towards her.

_"Oh my God it is!"_ _"Alice!"_ Alice and Marita said at the same time as the young lady ran up to her and grabbed her in a hug.

_"What are you doing here? When did you get here? Why are you in the garden instead of the house?"_ Alice asked as she pulled back from the hug.

_"One question at a time please."_ Marita laughed.

_"I'm sorry. I'm just happy, but surprised to see you!"_ Alice exclaimed. _"When did you get here?"_

_"Late last evening."_ Marita answered with a smile. Alice again grabbed her in a hug, again joyfully expressing how she couldn't believe she was there.

_"When did you decide to come?"_ She asked as their hug broke again. _"You gave no indication in your last letter that you were planning to visit."_

_"I didn't really plan it."_ Marita confessed. _"It was kind of a last minute thing. Just now I was on my way up to the house to visit you and Lexy but got distracted by your garden."_ She said. _"It's beautiful, specifically these flowers."_ She said pointing to the buds that had peaked her interested.

_"They're Tecolote Ranunculus."_ Alice slowly stated trying hard not to mess up the pronunciation of the flower. _"Better known as Persian Buttercups."_ She continued. _"My Aunt Clara sent them from Europe to my mother. They're your favorite…at least they used to be."_ She awkwardly stated.

_'"Really?"_ Marita said, then turned her gaze back to the flowers as Alice uncomfortably looked on. In her letters Marita had told Alice about her memory problems but this was the first time she'd experienced them first hand…Though they'd kept in touch since Marita moved away, it had been 4 years since she'd actually seen her. When the accident and everything surrounding it had happened she and Lexy were in Europe visiting their Aunt Clara. When they returned from their trip they learned of Sean and Marita's relationship, the accident and them going their separate ways. By that time, Sean was on his way to Europe, and Marita was in Toronto. The truth and the after effects had been shocking and quite a mess, but through it all she and Marita had managed to hold on to their friendship.

_"Are you okay?"_ Alice asked when she abandoned her thoughts and found Marita still admiring the flowers.

_"Fine."_ She said with a forced smile returning her gaze to Alice.

_"Why don't we go inside, have some lemonade and catch up."_ Alice suggested.

_"Alright."_ Marita smiled excitedly. _"Is Lexy around? I can't wait to see her."_

_"Yes. She's inside. She'll be thrilled to see you…."_ Alice continued as her and Marita walked away from the flowers while Marita listened but glanced back at the Persian Buttercups knowing they had a significant importance beyond being her favorite flowers.

Alice called out for Lexy as she and Marita entered the house. When her sister didn't answer, She decided to check upstairs, but not before directing Marita to the parlor, telling her she could wait for her in room while she checked the house for her sister. Moments later, Marita entered the parlor and was instantly awed. She'd forgotten how grand it was with its lovely paintings, family portraits and antique décor. She walked about the room admiring everything about it when she came across a portrait that stood out from the rest, struck something within her. He, Sean Logan, the man in the picture struck something within her, something that she couldn't explain or define. Marita picked up the portrait of the young man who was staring directly into the camera, his eyes soulful and intense. He was sitting on top of a fence with what looked like a wheel behind him, a gentle smile on his face. Marita remembered her friendship with Sean. She remembered that she'd been closer to him than any of the Logans, but since the accident their friendship had faded. As she understood he'd moved to Europe to work for his Grandpa's business and was already gone before her accident. She'd wanted to reconnect with him after she got well. She had written him numerous letters, but after a year when he'd failed to respond to letters she'd ceased trying to contact him. Marita gently touched his face her fingers lingering over his mouth when she caught what she was doing and quickly pulled her fingers away….

_"I guess its just us. I have no idea where Lexy disappeared to."_ Alice said as she entered the parlor with a tray of lemonade. _"What you got there?"_ She asked as she set the tray on the table then walked over to Marita who was shaken and confused by her instinctive response moments before to the man in the portrait.

_"A picture of Sean…" _She managed to answer.

_"Oh"_ Alice nervously uttered remembering all that had gone on in the past all that Marita didn't remember. What was she going to say? How was she going to answer if Marita started asking questions? She anxiously questioned within.

_"Where was this taken?"_ Marita asked, briefly glancing at Alice before returning her gaze to the picture. Her mind still racing at what the picture stirred within her.

_"New Orleans. We'd gone down there for a wedding"_ Alice replied. _"Sean insisted that we check out the city before going to our cousin's house. Pa gave in and stopped. It turned out to be a wonderful suggestion. There was a carnival in town..." _

_"I remember."_ Marita sighed with realization causing Alice to look at her with shock and bewilderment. _"I remember Sean telling me about the trip when he returned." _She clarified. _"He told me that you all spent the entire day in town because there was a carnival there and Lexy had never been. He said that his head was spinning by the end of the day because he'd rode the Magic Wheel so many times." _

_"Yes."_ Alice confirmed as she looked at Marita with fascination, realizing that the trip and Sean's experience was more than 2 years before her accident which explained why she remembered. _"Lexy was so fascinated with that magic wheel that she would've rode it a hundred times if she could, dragging Sean behind her. Lucky for him though pa stopped her after the 6th go around."_

Marita smiled at Alice's words putting the picture back on the shelf her eyes helplessly lingering on Sean's face. _"How is he?"_ She then asked.

_"Who?"_ Alice asked.

_"Sean."_ Marita clarified. _"I remember that we were close…at one time." _She continued now turning her gaze to Alice. _"But of course I don't remember what happen. Perhaps the friendship faded before the accident."_ She sadly uttered what she'd been thinking aloud. _"…these past 3 years I've thought about him a lot, wondered how he's been."_

Confused Alice didn't answer Marita's request because she was trying to figure out how to respond. From what her pa told her, Sean had gone to see Marita in Toronto and that's when they'd parted ways. Realizing their relationship was a mistake and devastated by Marita's inability to remember, Sean had left her there without revealing their past due in part to the doctor's recommendation against it. So why would Marita think the friendship ended before the accident if Sean went to see her in Toronto? Did she not remember his visit? The young woman silently questioned.

_"Alice?"_ Lexy called as she entered the room. _"Nancy said you…Oh my god Marita?"_ The young girl exclaimed, Marita responded excitedly in kind as Lexy ran to her and the ladies hugged. Lexy then proceeded to ask all the questions Alice had previously asked in the garden, barely giving Marita the opportunity to respond. Alice looked on with a smile, feeling the joy of Lexy and Marita's reunion while at the same time relieved that she didn't have to answer her friend's question. Marita had always asked about Sean in the letters she wrote, always inquired about why he wasn't responding to the letters she sent to him in Europe. Answering that question was easy in a letter. She could avoid the truth, avoid telling Marita that Sean wasn't responding because it was too painful. Instead she could tell her that he was busy with business, was constantly moving around and therefore had little time to correspond. Now that Marita was there, face to face and asking questions about Sean's well being, she feared where those questions could lead. She didn't know how she would answer them. She had to figure that out before she and Marita revisited the topic of Sean. Alice continued to watch her sister and her friend. Marita was now commenting on how much Lexy had grown. Alice sighed again with relief, for once thankful for Lexy's "imperfect" timing.

* * *

Sean stirred awake and open his eyes to find her gone from their bed. He slowly sat up rubbing his eyes then running his hand through his hair before scanning the room and finding it empty. He then moved to leave the bed when he saw a note on the nightstand. Marita always left him a note when she stepped out to run to the corner market before he was awake. Sean smile to himself thinking how great thinks had been, how just like he knew - making the choice to leave Lexington to build a life with Marita was the best thing he'd ever done. Sean removed the note from the nightstand and was just about to open it when he heard a knock at the door. He looked to the clock and wondered who'd be paying a call so early on a Sunday. Now distracted, he returned the note to the stand, got out of the bed , slipped on his robe then exited the bedroom. The knock at the door came again, this time louder and more urgent, which deepened his wonder, strangely ignited ominous feelings about Marita. Sean quickened his step. The happiness and contentment he'd felt now gone due to his increasing worry. As he moved closer to the door the knocks became stronger and his name was now frantically being called. _"Marita" _He whispered aloud, knowing that it was her that something had happened to his love as his heart pounded with fear, now running towards the door terrified of the news his visitor was bringing. Sean awakened with a start his heart pounding heavily, his body soaked with sweat. Angst and anger surge through him as he recalled that fateful day when his world came crumbling around him. He ran a trembling hand down his face and shook with uncontrollable fear. She's okay now. She's okay. He told himself even as he remembered the last time he'd seen her when she wasn't okay. He shook the image from his mind and forced himself to remember what had happened since then. Her avoidance of him, her refusal to respond to his letters. Her ending things the way she did She was okay now, he knew. She was somewhere he didn't know, living her life without him. His heart hurt, with bitterness and angst as he sat there silent in the darkness, listening to the strong hum of the boat, trying desperately to calm his emotions to remind himself that it was just a dream that what had happened was long over and that all was right in his world.

* * *

I clean up well, MaryLynn thought to herself as she admired her reflection in the mirror, the beauty and grace she exuded in the fancy dress the servant was now buttoning around her. If only my mother could see me now, she proudly mused. Her mother who never thought she would amount to a thing. She had been partially right; Marilyn thought, remembering all the immoral things she'd done, but things were about to change; she vowed, her thoughts returning to her planned outing with Ned. Ned Logan had been the chance she'd always been dreaming of, and she knew that before the year was over, she would become everything her mother never thought she would be.

The servant finished buttoning MaryLynn's dress, then walked over to the dresser and retrieved the hat that was stored in the box that sat on its top. She then returned to MaryLynn, who was still admiring her reflection in the mirror and helped her put on the hat.

"_I almost look like the ladies back home."_ Marilyn declared when the servant finished assisting her with the hat and stepped away. _"The wealthy ladies that used to stroll through the streets of town, wearing their elegant gowns, holding the matching parasols over their heads, while the gentlemen fell all over themselves to assist them with crossing the street or boarding their fancy carriages." _ She uttered in almost a dreamlike state, recalling how she'd always wished she could be one of those ladies. _"It was always so beautiful...and fascinating." _She quietly said_. "Truly a sight to behold."_

"_Sounds like you miss home."_ The servant smiled as she brought MaryLynn her shawl.

"_Miss home?"_ MaryLynn stated sarcastically, instantly coming out of her reminiscent state of mind. _"Hardly." _She then retorted as she turned away from the mirror, then snatched the shawl from the servant's hands. _"I wish to never see that place again." _She stiffly declared.

"_I'm sorry." _The servant quickly apologized.

"_I don't need your pity."_ MaryLynn snapped, now angry with herself for making such a careless confession that could easily get back to the Logans, wondering what course, if any, she should take to make sure the servant never repeated what she'd just stupidly confessed, when she heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall accompanied by a voice, Ned, calling his children's names. MaryLynn instantly ordered the servant to fetch her pouch, before she took one more glance at herself in the mirror, then made her way to the door...

"_Ned, you're back." _She exclaimed as she walked into the hallway to meet him, her stance showing no signs of the meanness she'd displayed before. _"How was your trip?"_ She excitedly inquired, instantly bringing a smile to Ned's face as Clay, who was now hiding in an adjacent hall, listened to the woman's phony greeting of his pa. He'd been on his way to the stairs when he'd come upon the partly opened door to MaryLynn's room; it was then that he'd heard her exchange regarding home with the servant. MaryLynn had always declared that she loved her home of Clarksville, Tennessee and returned there as often as she could, so why was she telling the servant different? Clay questioned within and instantly knew the answer to his question as he now listened to the woman lie about where he and his sisters were, telling his pa that she had no idea. When the truth was Alice and Lexy had told her they were going for a walk while he had announced that he would be in his room. Clay continued to listen on, his anger rising tempted to reveal himself and confront the woman about her lies, but eventually logic won out. An emotional confrontation with MaryLynn was not what was going to get his pa to see her for who she really was; he thought as his pa and MaryLynn now moved down the hall away from him. If he was going to do that, he would have to have a plan. He knew. He would have to be just as clever as she; he deduced, as he again replayed the statements she'd made to the servant in his mind and contemplated how he could use it against her.


	4. A Secret Meeting

Author's Note: I know it's been 3 years since I updated this story. Real life and writer's block was the main culprits in my delay. I really didn't like the original premise of this story, so I went back and re-worked everything. I recommend that you all go back and read the story from the beginning to get a better understanding of this new version of A Season of Truth. Thanks to all of you who e-mail and posted urging me continue this story. You were/are my inspiration, and I hope that you and everyone else are still around and ready to continue on with me and this story.

**Chapter Four**

Asa Winters exited the downtown building with several other City Councilmen including Ned Logan. He'd just proposed to the Council again that they sale more downtown property and issue permits to erect more buildings. But just like before Ned Logan had blocked the proposal with his conservative financial forecasting and his influence over most of the Council.

"_I can't believe you did this to me again."_ Asa declared as he walked up to the man whom he'd despised as long as he could remember. _"My proposal to erect more buildings will be a good way to bring more revenue to the city." _

"_We already have four new buildings going up within the next 2 years."_ Ned said as he turned to face the man thinking how though he and Asa Winters were both accomplished men, had nearly grew up together – Asa was several years older, knew the same people and sometimes worked in the same business circles there was no love lost between the them. Even before the mess that had happened in the past, they'd never got along. _"Those buildings will generate more than enough revenue to keep this city moving forward. More land acquisition and additional buildings at this point will only serve to clutter downtown Lexington and ultimately stunt the city's growth." _He explained.

"_What you said makes absolutely no sense."_ Asa countered. _"Additional buildings means additional revenue for the city. A growing city like Lexington is always in need of money." _

_"I'm not going to go over this with you again." _Ned said._ "I've made my recommendation and the Council has made their decision. I'm not going to argue with you over a plan that will serve no benefit to this city."_

"_I'm not going to let you keep doing this to me."_ Asa threatened.

"_What's that? Stifle your plan that serves no purpose except to line your pockets?"_ Ned asked. _"I hate to disappoint you, but as long as I'm the Financial Officer to this town and a member of the City Council any plans that you present that are not beneficial to this city will not be realized."_ Ned stated then turned and walked away leaving Asa Winters seething within, vowing that someday he would destroy Ned Logan.

* * *

Marita had never felt so much sadness, so much pain. She imagined it was like her heart being ripped from her chest - the hurt so deep that breathing felt nearly impossible. She couldn't believe that her mother was gone, out of her life forever. How did this happen? Why did this happen? She anguishly questioned within as she sat under a large oak tree staring out at the pond that could easily pass for a lake. What was the meaning of life, the point of happiness if it was going to be taken away so easily? She painfully thought. Just a few days ago she and her mother had been enjoying the spring weather while shopping in downtown Lexington, making plans for Easter dinner and now today she was gone. Marita drew a deep breath and noted the irony in the beauty of the day, how it was deepening her grief. The sun was shining warm and bright. The birds were singing with joy. The wind was cool when it blew and the sky was a calming blue accented by whimsical clouds that looked like the wings of an angel. The day was gorgeous and full of life. This day was the kind of day that her mother always loved. Marita broke down in heartwrenching tears at the painful realization that her mother would never see a day like that again, when she felt a hand come to rest gently on her shoulder. Marita instantly lifted her face from her hands. Her eyes still closed as an unexpected comfort rushed through her.

_"I saw this, and I thought of you."_ A young male voice said. She opened her eyes and saw before her the most beautiful flower she'd ever seen. On first glance one might think the flower was a rose due to its long stem and rose like bloom, but the difference was the stem had no thorns, the bloom was much larger than a rose and it had numerous layers of delicate pedals that were snow white and highlighted in pink around its edges. The beauty of the bloom for a moment strangely struck a calmness in her heart that was eventually overtaken by the deep pain that came with the thought of her mother causing Marita to once again bury her face in her hands and helplessly sob over her loss.

_"I'm sorry."_ The young man instantly apologized as he pulled the bud away. _"You love flowers so much …I thought maybe I…it could bring you some comfort. I'm sorry for being so insensitive. I'll go." _

_"Wait."_ Marita weakly exclaimed, lifting her face from her hand, stopping the young man. _"Will you sit with me for awhile?"_ She asked.

_"Yes."_ The young man quietly answered. She closed her eyes in pain unable to open them due to the tears still flowing, but she heard him, the grass crunching beneath his feet, then him finally sitting down next to her and gently taking her hand.

_"I'm so sorry."_ He whispered with sincerity, in all her pain, another wave of comfort washed over her soothing her soul...Marita opened her eyes and gazed out at the calm pond before her. Her heart still aching from what she remembered from that dream. Was it really a dream she now wondered. After all she didn't remember everything about her mother's death. The accident had erased many things from that time from her mind. She did remember the weeks before her mom's death and the day she died, but she did not remember the funeral and the days following. Was this - that dream the day of the funeral or one of those days following? Or was it just her being home triggering these strange dreams. The thing was though her emotions - her heartache felt so raw, so real and then there was the weird appearance of the Persian Buttercups being connected to a significant moment in her life, just like she'd sensed the day before. Marita closed her eyes again as a tear escaped down her cheek still feeling, thinking, remembering when that final moment again flashed through her mind, reminding her again of him, the mysterious young man whose mere presence had comforted her….

_"Marita?"_ Isaac stated with alarm causing her to open her eyes._ "What are you doing out here." _He asked his concern increasing upon seeing her tear strained face. _"What happened? Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine."_ She uttered as she wiped away her tears.

_"If everything's fine, why are you crying?"_ He asked.

_"I was just thinking about ma."_ She shakily answered.

_"Thinking or remembering?"_ Isaac cautiously questioned still worried that his daughter might have returned for reasons that she had not disclosed to him, that she was indeed remembering what she had never recovered from her past.

_"Why does it matter?"_ Marita asked, as she looked up from her handkerchief to gaze at her pa, now wondering why he seemed so focused on her memory since she'd returned to Lexington.

_"It doesn't."_ Isaac softly replied immediately defusing his daughter's alarm. _"Honey I'm just…worried about you." _He said. _"And honestly I am worried about you remembering. The last time you started to remember things you had problems with severe headaches and such. I just want to make sure you being here in Lexington isn't too overwhelming."_ He admitted.

_"I'm fine."_ Marita reassured. _"I was just thinking…about how much I miss her." _She said, failing to tell him about the strange dreams she'd been having seeming so much like memories.

_"I know its difficult being here after losing so many memories you had of her."_ Isaac sadly responded. _"That's why I wanted you to wait for me before you ventured out on the ranch. I didn't want you experiencing what you are feeling now alone."_ He gently scolded.

_"Pa I appreciate you wanting to help, but I'm not a little girl anymore, and I'm not the fragile woman I was after the accident. I'm stronger now, physically and emotionally."_ Marita strongly countered. _"Though the thoughts and the memories of the past hurt, sometimes more than I thought was possible I can handle it. I want to handle it. Facing the past and the pain that sometimes comes with it makes me stronger."_

_"I know that you're stronger."_ Isaac honestly replied. _"But that still doesn't stop me from being your father and wanting to protect you."_

_"I know."_ Marita quietly said, returning her gaze to the lake and her thoughts to her mother and her strange dream. Isaac watched Marita and wondered. He honestly knew that what she said was the truth. She was stronger, so much stronger in every way. Her return to Lexington seemed to have no affect on her. Could Ned be on to something? He questioned within. Should he tell her the truth? Tell her what really happened with her "accident." Tell her what was going on with her life before things went so horribly wrong. Some part of him felt that she deserved to know the truth, knew that it was wrong for him to keep her in the dark about who she was and the choices she'd made.

_"Marita…."_ Marita turned her attention to her pa, her eyes tearful, her expression full of warmth and trust. "I…its getting late…We should head back." He said, deciding not to tell what he knew he should remembering that his lies wasn't so much about whether Marita could handle the truth, but the devastating consequences that would ensue if the truth was told.

_"You go ahead."_ Marita said._ "I'm going to stay awhile."_

_"Are you sure?"_ Isaac asked, hoping that she would change her mind and come with him.

_"Yes."_

_"Okay. I'll see you back at the house then."_ He said. Marita slightly nodded acknowledging his response before again returning her gaze to the pond. Isaac watched her a moment longer before walking away still wondering and worrying. She'd only be there for a few more days he thought. Then she'd be away from all these treacherous lies and truths. Then she'd be safely back in Toronto.

* * *

_"I have good news about _MaryLynn_."_ Clay announced as he walked into the parlor and shut its double doors behind him.

_"Pa dumped her, and she's moving out."_ Lexy exclaimed.

_"I wish."_ Clay replied as he walked further into the room.

_"Well if pa didn't dump _MaryLynn_, what's the good news?"_ Alice asked. _"Because I can't imagine anything else but that being good news."_

_"_MaryLynn_ is not who she says she is."_ He declared as he sat on the couch next to Alice.

_"We already know that." "How do you know?"_ Alice and Lexy both stated at once.

_"I overheard her talking to one of the servants."_ He revealed. _"She said that she hated her home in Clarksville and didn't ever want to go back." _

_"So?"_

_"Well she's always told us that she loved home and couldn't wait to revisit."_ Clay explained, turning to face his sisters.

_"And what does that prove?"_ Alice asked.

_"That she's lying."_ Clay stated with exasperation dismayed by Alice failing to see the issue here.

_"Clay, that proves nothing."_ Alice sighed.

_"How can you say that when she blatantly lied about her "love" for her home town."_

_"Any woman would lie about loving her hometown when she actually hated it, if she was trying to impress a gentleman caller."_

_"Exactly."_ Clay said. _"Which is why I think she's hiding something."_

_"Yes she could be hiding something, but it might not be something that would make her unappealing to pa."_

_"What? I can't believe you're defending her…"_

_"I'm not defending her. I just don't want you going to pa with _MaryLynn_'s 'little white lie' when there's really nothing to it to prove that _MaryLynn_ can't be trusted."_ Alice argued.

_"Pa would be furious if he thought we were deliberately trying to destroy his relationship."_

_"Hey I know better than to go to pa with this information."_ Clay said as he now made his way over to the liquor stand and poured himself a glass of water.

_"Well then what are you going to do with it? Confront her? Which would be a bad idea."_

_"Of course I'm not going to confront her."_ Clay exclaimed nearly choking on his water at Alice's idiotic question. _"I'm going to Clarksville to check into her past."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yes,"_ Clay confirmed. _"I don't know why I didn't think about it before. But I'm going to take the train to Clarksville and investigate who or what _MaryLynn_ left behind there."_

_"Clay I don't know about this."_ Alice said, voicing her concern.

_"Now what?"_ Clay questioned with frustration.

_"First there's pa, how are you going to explain your trip to him?" She said. "And secondly, I'm not sure you should be going to Clarksville alone. I mean who knows what you'll find there"_

_"There's no need to worry about my explanation to pa."_ He said _"I've got it covered, and as far as Clarksville goes, well, I can take care of myself."_

_"I still don't like it."_

_"Me neither."_ Lexy concurred. _"Maybe Alice should go with you."_

_"Lexy I can't go with him."_ Alice uttered as she rolled her eyes.

_"Why not?"_

_"If both Clay and I venture off on a mysterious trip it'll only serve to raise pa's suspicions or worse _MaryLynn_'s."_

_"I can't believe you two"_ Clay interrupted. _"For weeks you both have been saying that we need to do something to get _MaryLynn_ out of our lives and now that I've finally come up with a plan you don't want me to go through with it."_

_"We didn't say we don't want you to go through with it."_ Alice replied. _"We just want you to be careful. All we know about _MaryLynn_ is what she's told us and if she's lying…who knows what you'll be walking into…"_

_"Like I said, I can take care of myself."_

_"That's why I'm worried."_ Lexy stated remembering how just a couple of years ago Clay wasn't so successful in a disagreement that turned physical with a former schoolmate.

_"For the last time, don't worry about me."_ Clay stiffly replied. _"You two just make sure you play it cool and don't reveal where I am or what I'm up to, to pa or _MaryLynn_."_ He said. _"I'll take care of myself and everything else."_

_

* * *

_

MaryLynn walked down the dimly lit halls of the boarding house towards the room where she'd be meeting with him. When she didn't make their planned meeting several nights before, she'd sent word that they could meet tonight. After she returned from her outing with Ned, she'd patiently waited until everyone in the house was asleep, then she'd quietly snuck out. MaryLynn now frowned at the coldness of the hall and the sound of the loose boards creaking at her every step, hating the thought of living in a place like this again. Though this boarding house was much nicer than the ones she'd resided at in the past, she still had no desire to stay in a place like this again. She wanted something better, much better. Living with the Logans had created that desire within her. She thought now remembering the wealth and prestige she'd encountered on her outing that evening with Ned, feeling that in spite of herself she was starting to develop a soft spot for the man. But she quickly pushed the feeling aside and reminded herself of the plan, that she needed to stick to what she'd agreed upon with the man she was going to see. All she had to do was see it through. Do what she'd been asked to do and she'd reap the rich rewards. MaryLynn now slowly entered the dark room and closed the door behind her, when she was instantly grabbed from behind by what she knew to be a man, covering her mouth, prompting her to struggle to get free and to try and scream...

"_Calm down, it's me."_ The familiar voice then whispered in her ear. MaryLynn immediately ceased to struggle, and as a result the man let her go.

"_What are you doing?"_ MaryLynn quietly scolded, as she quickly turned to face him.

"_Being precautious."_ The man declared.

"_Being precautious?"_ She questioned angrily. _"Why? There's no one coming here but me." _She said.

"_I didn't know for sure it was you."_ He stiffly countered. _"You entered the room like you didn't belong."_ He said. _"I had to be sure."_

"_Its black as night in here."_ She argued. _"And I'm tired."_ She said. _"What did you expect? For me to come barging in like Jesse James?" _

"_Of course not."_ The man retorted. _"But you could've said something." _He argued._ "Next time, just make things simple by announcing that you're here."_

'_Whatever."_ MaryLynn sighed as she removed her cloak then placed it on the bed.

"_So what have you so tired?"_ He then asked, his tone curious and dark. _"You finally bedding Logan?" _

"_What if I am?"_ MaryLynn answered with disgust as she turned around to face him. _"That's part of the plan isn't it?"_

"_You didn't answer my question" _He sharply replied. Now a bit worried. He didn't want her getting attached to Ned Logan. Ned had a way with women, and the man didn't want his plan going to hell because of MaryLynn being swayed by his charm.

"_Do you really care that much?"_ She coldly asked, now walking across the room, using the light from the moon shining in the window to find the matches in the dresser drawer.

"_Like you so eloquently stated, it is a part of the plan."_ He tartly reminded her. _"So I need to know how things are going." _He said, watching her as she lit the lantern on the nightstand, then blew out the match.

"_It's going."_ She vaguely answered as she returned the matches to the dresser drawer, now just ready to deliver the info she came to give and return to the comforts of the ranch.

"_What does that mean?"_ He queried, his patience wearing thin.

"_Well..." _She said as she again turned to face him._ "I learned that he likes to gamble. I'm still working on finding out about his most lucrative client."_ She revealed as she now walked over to the bed and reached into the large pockets inside her cloak. _"I should know that soon enough, and...I have this."_ She said as she retrieved the item that was in her cloak, then walked over and handed it to the man.

"_What's this?"_ The man asked as he took it from her hand.

"_A copy of his financial ledger." _She divulged_. "Of course I couldn't get them for the whole year, but this one is from the last quarter._

"_Excellent."_ The man said as he briefly scanned the ledger_. "I'll make sure you get this back before he misses it."_ He assured.

"_Splendid." _MaryLynn dryly responded as she rolled her eyes.

"_Everything seems to be right on scheduled."_ The man continued, now amused at MaryLynn's foul mood, now sure that she hadn't bedded Logan as he walked across the room and placed the ledger on top of the dresser. _"Now all you have to do is get Ned Logan in bed."_ He stated as he turned to face her, his smile menacing and cold.

"_Easier said than done."_ MaryLynn retorted as she held his stare.

"_Really?"_ The man questioned with feigned shocked. _"It should be a piece of cake for you, considering your history." _ He mocked.

"_It should be."_ MaryLynn stiffly replied. _"But it isn't." _She said as she began to walk towards the bed. _"Ned Logan is a perfect gentleman."_ She uttered, again thinking of their outing hours before, how nice it had been. _"He'd never disrespect my honor."_

"_Your honor?" _The man laughed at the irony in that statement_. _

"_Yes." _MaryLynn snapped back_. "He's a good man who respects me."_ She said.

"_You almost say that like you believe it."_ The man stated, his smirk quickly fading as anger and jealousy began to rise within him.

"_I do."_ MaryLynn confessed as she turned to face him. _"He's been nothing but kind to me, and even when I've stopped short of nearly throwing myself at him, he's been nothing less than noble."_

"_Sounds like you like him."_ The man tightly said, now walking towards her.

"_I don't."_ She lied, looking him in the eyes. _"I just want you to know that seducing him may take longer than you think."_ She declared as she strongly held his gaze, before casually turning towards the bed. _"I better head back." _She then calmly continued as she retrieved her cloak from the bed, trying to keep him from seeing her nervousness about her lie. _"Even though it's late, I shouldn't be away too long."_ She stated as she again turned towards him and slipped on the cloak. _"You never know who may be up watching." _She said, then moved to head towards the door.

"_Not so fast."_ The man harshly asserted as he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. _"I'm sure everyone's asleep at the ranch."_ He continued. _"So no one will notice if you come in an hour or two before sunrise." _He stated, then kissed her mouth, deep and hard, pulling her closer to him, locking her in his grasp, giving her no choice but to surrender to his lustful demands.


	5. A Proposal

**Thanks yhh and hawaiianbelle for the responses. I'm glad to see you two are still around and interested in this story.**

**yhh- I won't be posting a chapter every week. This week is kind of a fluke because I already had this chapter written. I will try to post as often as possible. Most new chapters will likely be posted every 2-3 weeks.**

**Chapter Five **

Alice led her horse into the barn feeling better than she had 45 minutes earlier. She'd decided to take a ride to clear her head, to get away from all the craziness at the house. In truth there really wasn't much craziness. There was just MaryLynn, and her constant presence around the house. It couldn't be helped of course. The woman did live there, but today she seemed to be everywhere interjecting herself where she didn't belong, while pretending to be this good woman who wanted them to like her when their pa was around. Lexy was right. She thought as she walked down the path that would lead her to her horse's stall. MaryLynn was sinking her claws deeper and deeper into their lives, into their pa's heart. She just hoped and prayed that when Clay goes to Clarksville he will find some thing…Alice thoughts suddenly broke when she saw a shady young man whom she'd never seen before preparing to enter a stall…

"_Hey what are you doing?"_ She accusingly asked.

"_I..I was about to check the stall...I think I left my bucket in there."_ The young man nervously answered.

"_Who are you?"_ Alice suspiciously questioned.

"_I'm Jeremy Bradford."_ The young man replied. _"the new stable hand."_ He said as Alice walked up to him leading her horse along.

"_I don't think I've ever seen you before." _

"_I just started about a week ago." _Jeremy explained.

"_I guess that makes sense why I haven't seen you."_ Alice stated her suspicion subsiding. _"I'm Alice Logan." _She added.

"_Mr. Logan is your..." _

"_Yes...he's my pa."_ Alice confirmed answering Jeremy's question before he could ask. "_I'm sorry if I was less than pleasant to you earlier."_ She continued. _"We've had problems in the past with strange happenings on the property."_ She explained, thinking about the mysterious fire that had burned down one of the barns, and how at one time a couple of horses had mysteriously got loose. _"So we're really suspicious of new faces turning up."_ She said.

"_I understand."_ Jeremy responded with uneasiness.

"_Well I'll let you get back to your work."_ Alice said then moved to take her horse to its stall.

_"Do you need me to take your horse?"_ Jeremy eagerly asked.

_"No."_ Alice stated. _"Thank you. I'll take her to her stall…It was nice meeting you."_

_"It was nice meeting you too." _Jeremy replied, then watched with relief as Alice guided her horse to a nearby stall.

* * *

Ned had never felt so nervous in his entire life. Well that wasn't exactly true. He had been in a similar position years before with Libby. He thought as he looked over at MaryLynn, the woman who was walking next to him, her hand in his, her eyes scanning the land around them, the woman who he hoped would soon be his wife. Ned took a calming breath then squeezed her hand and stopped, prompting MaryLynn to stop with him, to give him her attention. Ned then gently took her other hand and moved her to face him…

_"Ned?"_ She uttered with a bewildered smile.

"_MaryLynn."_ He began. _"We've only known each other for a short while."_ He stated. _"But...during this short time I feel like I've found myself. I feel like I've come alive again. And it's all because of you."_ He said. _"You make me happy MaryLynn, happier than I've been in a long time, and for that reason I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_ He revealed, causing MaryLynn to gasp with shock at what she'd just heard. She couldn't believe that he would do this that he would... _"MaryLynn Grimes"_ He continued interrupting the woman's thoughts_. "Will you marry me?"_

_

* * *

_

March 1889

Sean and Marita lay hidden in a field of dandelions high around them, listening to the sounds of the birds, looking up at the blue sky, feeling the cool ground beneath them. This was their place, their place of quiet and peace, their place to get away from all that was wrong with the world. No one knew about them. No one knew that they felt more than friendship for one another, and at this point they thought it be wise that they keep it that way. They liked having this place to themselves. They liked not having to answer to everyone who would be against them and as a result would try to separate or even hurt them. Right now they wanted to enjoy the peace in what they had, the peace in being having this secret...

_"So have you decided yet?"_ Sean asked, threading his fingers through hers, then bringing her hand to his lips.

_"Decided what?"_ She sighed.

_"Whether to go to the Sweetgum Dance or run off with me?"_

_"Sean."_ Marita laughed as she turned on her side to face him her hand tugging on his shirt causing him to give her his eyes. _"Considering you have no plan of action to 'runoff'."_ She jokingly continued. _"I'm going to the dance." _She said. _"Plus it would look strange if I don't go. It's the event of the year and practically every Negro in town is expected to be there." _

_"Who says I don't have a plan of action?"_ He questioned with a smile. Then pulled her close and gave her a slow kiss.

_"I have yet to hear one."_ She breathlessly replied.

_"So you'd run off with me if I had a plan?"_ He quietly asked holding her gaze.

_"I don't know?"_ Marita smiled, now propping herself up on her elbow to watch him. _"I have a home, food, friends, a job here."_ She teased "_Why would I possibly want to leave?"_

_"What about me?"_ Sean seriously asked, now caressing her cheek. "_I wouldn't be enough for you to want to leave everything behind?" _

_"You're serious aren't you?"_ She questioned, her tone no longer light.

_"Running away may be a little over the top."_ He stated softly. _"But I've been thinking…we can't do this forever."_

_"I know."_ Marita sighed as she disentangled herself from Sean's grasp and sat up.

_"I don't want to spend another 3 months like this."_ He declared as he sat up too. _"Meeting in vacant barns or in this field and avoiding you in public for fear that I'll reveal what I feel for you." _He said. _"I want more…" _

_"I want more too."_ She uttered. _"But is more even possible?" _She asked as she turned her eyes to him.

_"I don't know?"_ He replied, now lowering his gaze. _"I have to believe that it is."_ He softly stated, lifting his eyes back to hers. Marita gave him a sad smile then leaned forward and kissed his lips. _"Let's not think about this right now."_ She quietly suggested. _"We'll have to go back in a little while. I don't want to spend the rest of our time together fretting over the future."_

Sean gave her a gentle smile, wanting to continue the discussion, but knowing she was right – now wasn't the time. _"Okay."_ He conceded, then chastely took lips, loving her taste then returned to his position of comfort in the grass, lying amongst a sea of dandelions, bringing Marita to lay down with him. Marita comfortably rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he brought his arms around her and returned his gaze to the blue cloudless sky. He would find a way to make this work. He thought, drawing a deep breath, savoring the moment. No matter what the world was telling him, he was going to spend his life, building a life with Marita….

_"You look like you're in another world."_ A man said walking up to Sean who was on the deck of the boat sitting on the side of one of the sunbathing chairs, staring out over the ocean. Sean looked up at the man, his cousin Thomas Heisenberg who was joining him on this trip, walking up. _"What gives?"_ Thomas asked.

_"Nothing."_ Sean answered. _"Just thinking about business." _

_"It didn't look like business to me." _

_"I had a chance to review those reports on our exports from North Africa."_ Sean said ignoring his cousin's insinuation. _"We're going to have to cut back on some of the fabrics. They're not selling as well as we thought and it's costing us more to export and import them."_

Thomas studied Sean a moment knowing that he was full of it but choosing not to push things. _"Yeah."_ The man said. _"I was thinking the same thing, but we have to figure out what to do about the existing contracts with the Moroccan fabric companies, which are active through September." _He continued sitting down on the chair adjacent to Sean's.

_"There's no way around those contracts."_ Sean replied. _"But I think we can unload the fabrics and reduce our costs by selling the extra inventory to Customs Unlimited in Bermuda. They've expressed a strong interest in expanding their fabrics from Morocco…."_ Sean continued, convincing his cousin and almost himself that he was completely focused on business, that Marita was nothing more than a fleeting memory.

* * *

Marita sat on the bench waiting for her pa, waiting for him to finish with his emergency in the barn so that she could tell him everything. He knew about her feelings, the emotions that were driving her here, but he had no idea about the dreams. She had debated whether he should know, concerned with how he may respond, but today she'd decided she would tell him. It was starting to scare her somewhat, the strange feelings and dreams. Just last night she'd dreamed of that field again, but this time she met her gentleman caller. She was in his arms, lying amongst a sea of dandelions, her head resting peacefully on his chest. She could feel him breathing, hear his heartbeat and sense what he felt for her. It was so powerful, his feeling for her and...what she felt for him that even now, even though it was just a dream, it shook her to her core, scared her. But who was he? She fearfully questioned as she glanced towards the heavens to find Venus emerging in the darkening sky. She had never pulled away from him so she'd never seen his face, or even his hands or hair, just the color of his shirt and the feel of his strong arms around her. Why was she even asking herself this question? It was a dream. It wasn't real. If it wasn't real then why does it feel real? Why do these dreams remain with you like a memory and why are you having them now when you've returned to Lexington after being drawn here by such poignant feelings - Marita continued to debate within when she saw her pa coming towards her - no doubt ready to talk. What would she tell him? She now wondered. What would he think if she told him that she might be remembering, that her past was revealing itself through strange dreams?

* * *

Asa left the whorehouse exiting out the backdoor so that the patrons outside the front of the building wouldn't see him. Even though they knew that business men like himself came there - the houses wouldn't be in business without them because the poor white trash and Negroes couldn't keep the business up - that didn't mean he wanted the suspicions about him to be confirmed. He after all done a lot of business in town and was well known in the political community. It wouldn't do him any favors to be caught in such an unsavory place. Asa walked into the darkness being sure to pull his hat down over his face to cover his eyes, to hide them from anyone he may encounter while on his way to his horse. When he reached his steed he adjusted its saddle and moved to get on…

_"I see you're still frequenting whorehouses after all these years."_ A voice said from the darkness. Asa whipped around in the direction of the comment but saw nothing but a shadow of a man in a dark suit and a hat. He couldn't even make out the features on his face. _"Whose there?"_ He asked, but made no effort to move forward to see who it was. He'd had his fair share of dirty dealings in the past. Thus there was no telling who was waiting for him in the dark. Though honestly he guessed if the person wanted to kill him he'd be dead by now.

_"I guess your money wasn't enough to hang on to Georgina after all." _

_"Who the hell are you?"_ Asa angrily asserted now walking towards the figure in the dark, no longer feeling concerned or cautious.

_"Pipe down brother."_ The man in the darkness said. _"Your secret's safe with me."_

_"I am not your brother."_ Asa fumed. _"Now who are you and what the hell do you want?"_

_"I want what you want."_ The man said as he stepped out of the darkness, stunning Asa with his identity. _"I want to see Ned Logan a broken man."_


	6. A Slip of the Tongue

**Chapter Six**

MaryLynn held tighter to Ned's hand as they approached the parlor where they could hear his children laughing and talking. What was she doing? She questioned with alarm. What would he think, the man who she was working with? Marriage was not apart of the plan to seduce Ned Logan, but when he'd asked for her hand she couldn't say no. If she'd turned him down that would've no doubt led to the end of their relationship, and she couldn't allow that to happen. There would be hell to pay if she screwed up this plan. So she'd said yes. She still couldn't believe that Ned had asked her to be his wife. He'd only known her for a few weeks. She knew that he was lonely and in need of companionship, but she never expected this she thought smiling at her skill in snagging a man like Ned Logan, then thinking that maybe she could make things work with him. He was after all a good man, the best man she'd ever known, and he cared about her. Maybe she could get over her dislike of living in the countryside, the presence of so many Negroes and tolerate his children to finally have a good life. Who was she kidding, she thought, her smile slightly fading as she and Ned entered the parlor, there was no chance of her having a life with Ned because that wasn't the plan. The plan was to seduce Ned Logan and help destroy him and that's exactly what she was going to do.

"_Pa, MaryLynn."_ Alice happily asserted, still laughing at the joke Clay had just told. _"How was your walk?" _She courteously asked.

"_It was wonderful!"_ MaryLynn replied, brightening her smile.

"_Yes, wonderful."_ Ned concurred, briefly turning his gaze to the woman who stood next to him, alarming his children. _"In fact,"_ He continued. _"We have an announcement to make." _He said, his children now watching them closely, their happiness gradually turning serious, fearful of what their pa was about to say. _"I've asked MaryLynn to marry me, and she's said yes." _Ned announced with joy as his children's serious expressions instantly turned to stone_. "Don't you all congratulate us at once." _Ned sarcastically declared as he children sat before him astonished and obviously upset. _"Don't you all have something to say?"_ He urged looking at his children with reproachful eyes warning them to respond in an appropriate manner.

_"I don't know what you want us to say."_ Clay honestly stated speaking up after an extended silence in the room.

_"How about you're happy for me, for us."_ Ned answered as pleasant as he could considering his son's less than enthusiastic response.

_"Pa do you really expect us to give you our blessing?"_ Alice uttered in disbelief.

_"I expect you to respect my decision and be happy for me."_ Ned countered.

_"How can you ask us to respect your decision when you don't respect our feelings?" _Lexy sharply asked.

_"Alexis Marie Logan!"_ Ned fumed. _"You apologize this instant."_

_"Maybe I should give you all some time…" _

_"I don't need any time."_ Lexy interjected, interrupting MaryLynn. _"And I'm not apologizing." _She defiantly continued. _"I'm never going to accept her." _She stated to her pa. _"She is not my family. She will never be my family."_ She finished with angry tears, then stormed from the room.

_"Alexis!"_ Ned furiously called after his youngest daughter, but she kept going failing to respond.

_"I need some air."_ Alice stiffly stated, interrupting her father's call after Lexy, then exited the room before her pa could stop her.

Ned turned his gaze to his son who was also making his way towards the room's exit_."I'm sorry pa, but I can't accept this." _He said giving MaryLynn a disgusted look before then exiting the room. _"Clay!" _Ned yelled, then moved to go after him.

_"Let him go."_ MaryLynn asserted, grabbing Ned's arm, stopping him. _"Let him go." _She uttered once more, this time more softly, now thinking this wasn't going to work. If she was going to sustain the plan, she had to do something drastic, something unexpected.

* * *

_"Busy night in the stables."_ Marita asked as her father sat down next to her with a sigh while placing his lantern on his side of the bench. He'd been on his way to sit with her before, but was called away again by another problem, which had in turn given her more time to think. _"Is everything alright?"_

_"Yeah just a couple of horses being spooked. We couldn't find what it was that spooked them though. Whatever it was probably was long gone by the time I got there."_ He said. _"So… you still want to talk?"_ He asked, doing well not to reveal his ever growing concern when his daughter wanted to have what appeared to be a serious discussion with him.

_"Yes..."_ Marita answered, then paused debating once more if she should tell him what was going on with her. _"I've been thinking…about the past, specifically the year before the accident." _

_"Why then? Why that year?"_ Isaac asked his voice betraying his distress over her interest in the year before the accident _"Are you…"_

_"Remembering something."_ Marita interjected, finishing her pa's sentence noting his uptight response. _"No." _She answered even as she pondered her recent dreams, wondered if she should tell him about them. _"But that time in my life, in my past is the only part that's a mystery to me.'' _She continued, now hesitant due to her pa's increasingly worried demeanor. _"Pa I don't want it to be a mystery anymore. I want to know what was happening in my life before…things changed."_

_"Marita it's been over 3 years since that one year happened." _Isaac stated. "_Why do you want to revisit it now after all this time?"_ He asked, trying hard to keep the frustration out of his voice. _"The past is the past."_ He said. _"You've built a new life. You're healthy and strong. Why do you want to take the risk of stirring up your past again?"_

_"Because I feel like I need to know what happened in my past to move forward." _She revealed.

_"Marita I'm trying to understand, but I'm just not getting it."_ Isaac truthfully replied, now looking towards his daughter who was staring ahead, but listening intently. _"You're saying you need to know the past to move forward. Honey you've already moved forward." _He said, drawing her eyes to him. _"You have a life in Toronto working in Charles' bank. You have an education and the work you do with the Negro Women's Society of Toronto. __You have John Wesley Stalls who I understand is crazy about you."_ He continued forcing a smile, causing Marita to briefly lower her gaze at the mention of the young man back in Toronto whom she had no romantic interest in. _"__You have a life that most Negro women can't imagine having, and you're only getting stronger as a woman and as a bookkeeper."_ He said. _"I know that you came back here because of the feelings you were having…because you feel a need to connect to the past, but honey you don't need the past."_ Isaac stressed, now grasping his daughter's arm trying desperately to drive his point home. _"Success and happiness awaits you now with everything you've done and will continue to do." _He finished strongly, intensely holding her gaze.

Her pa was right Marita thought as she turned her attention from him. Now staring at the lightning bugs that invaded the darkness as she digested his words, took them to heart. She had built a life without knowing many pieces of her past, including the year that led up to the accident, but he was misunderstanding what she was saying. Or perhaps she didn't explain it right. After all she hadn't revealed to him her dreams, which along with her feelings were driving her choices right now. What he didn't understand was that those feelings and now her dreams were so poignant that she couldn't continue to move forward with her life without exploring what those dreams and feelings really meant. Marita turned her eyes to her pa and saw that his eyes were still on her, but the emotion in them had changed from conviction to fear. Realization instantly washed over her, causing her to worry for her pa, to not want to scare him with her feelings and thoughts. He was still haunted by what had happened before when she'd tried to remember. Even though it had been 3 years since her memories had interfered with her health, he still had a deep fear of her falling ill again if she pushed herself to remember.

_"Pa…"_ Marita began, poised to alleviate his fears when she was distracted by a distraught Lexy running towards the east stables.

_"Lexy?"_ Marita called in a bewildered tone, but the young girl continued to run.

_"Lexy wait."_ She yelled, now standing. _"I'm sorry pa."_ She said, briefly returning her attention to her father who was still sitting.

_"Go ahead."_ He said then watched as his daughter retrieve his lantern from his side of the bench went after the young girl, suspecting he knew what was upsetting Lexy while hoping that he'd got through to his daughter. Marita quickly caught up to Lexy in front of the east stable and grabbed her arm when she couldn't stop her with her words.

_"Lexy stop."_ She demanded, getting the girl who was still trying to get away to stop fighting her. Lexy turned to Marita breathing heavy with tears staining her face. _"What in the world is wrong?"_ Marita asked.

Lexy shook her head with angry tears and deeply breathed in then sighed. _"What happened?"_ Marita pressed.

_"It's pa."_ Lexy nearly sobbed.

_"What about him?"_ Marita fearfully asked as she released the girl's arm. _"He's not ill or hurt is he?"_

_"No he's not hurt, but ill I'll have to think about."_

_"Lexy!"_ Marita uttered in a scolding tone, knowing the girl's answer was sarcastic and untrue. _"Don't talk like that about your pa."_

_"Well he is ill to want to marry MaryLynn."_ Lexy cried.

_"What?"_

_"He asked her to marry him and she said yes."_ Lexy continued.

_"Lexy I'm sorry. I know how much you…"_

_"hate MaryLynn."_ The girl fiercely exclaimed. _"Pa knows this too. He knows how much we all hate her. The last thing we want is her as our stepma."_

_"Lexy your pa….Is in love."_ Marita stated not knowing what else to say.

_"How can that be?"_ Lexy replied with frustration. _"How can he love her? He doesn't even know her? It doesn't make any sense." _

_"Lexy love doesn't always make sense. Sometimes a look, a touch…"_ Marita declared slowly, not knowing and understanding where her knowledge was coming from, but then unexpectedly recalling her dream of laying in the dandelion field with the mysterious man. _"can transform everything," _A flustered Marita continued._ " make you feel like you've known someone, loved someone your whole life."_

_"Marita this isn't what you had with Sean…this is insanity."_

'What' Marita wanted to say, but was so shocked and confused by what she thought she'd heard Lexy say, the devastating implication if it were true and then the absurdity of such a thought and the young girl's words left her unable to speak.

_"I can't go back there tonight. I can't go back there and watch them act as if things couldn't be better while pa scolds us for not accepting MaryLynn as his fiancée."_ Lexy continuously vented, not realizing what she'd just said. _"Marita please don't make me go back there."_

_"Lexy calm down."_ Marita directed as calmly as she could even as her own emotions reeled with questions and chaos within. _"I won't make you go back there." _She promised. _"You can stay with me tonight." _

_''Thank you."_ Lexy sighed and gave Marita a hug.

_"But only for tonight."_ She clarified. _"You can't hide out from your pa and MaryLynn forever." _She said pulling back from the hug. _"First thing in the morning, you need to go back." _

_"Okay."_ Lexy dejectedly agreed. Marita then asked the young girl if she was ready to go back and a calmer Lexy answered that she was. Marita then took the girl's hand and led her back towards home, while her thoughts returned to what she thought the young girl had said, what she was now sure she had said, that there was something between her and Sean Logan.

* * *

Ned stood in MaryLynn's room in frustration watching as she finished packing her bags. After she'd convinced him not to go after his children, to not confront them about their behavior and make them apologize, she'd told him that she needed to leave, that the situation with his children was not going to get resolved unless she was away from the house and gave them some time to sort things out. So she'd decided to move back into the boarding house that night.

_"You shouldn't have to do this."_ Ned stated what he'd stated before.

_"Maybe not."_ MaryLynn replied as she went from the dresser to her bed adding clothes to her suitcase that lay on its top. _"But I have to do this so that you can have some time to patch things up with your family." _She said, thinking to herself that she needed a few days away from his obnoxious children, and she didn't want to risk the plan by making things worse between Ned and his children by staying. She'd give the Logan's their space. Then she'd push Ned for a quick wedding and finalize the man's plan from there. _"I can move back in after the wedding."_ She continued. _"Things will be settled by then."_

_"Perhaps you're right."_ Ned angrily sighed. _"But I still don't like it." _He said.

_"I know."_ She uttered, then walked up to him and gave him a kiss for good measure. She then walked back over to the bed and closed her bag. _"I guess that's everything."_ She said as Ned came over and retrieved her bag from the bed.

_"I'll drive you to the boarding house."_ He declared

_"No."_ MaryLynn asserted. _"Stay here. I'll get George to drive me."_ She said.

_"MaryLynn…"_

_"Ned please…"_ She interjected trying hard to hide her impatience with his sometimes overbearing gentlemanly behavior.

_"Okay."_ Ned conceded. _"Can I at least walk you to the door?"_ He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

_"Of course."_ She said with a smile then walked out the bedroom door with her future husband following behind.

* * *

Moments later Ned watched as George drove off with MaryLynn in the back of the carriage. He then began to make his way towards Isaac's house. Clay and Alice where in their rooms, appearing to be sound asleep when he went to talk to them, so he'd let their behavior ride choosing to handle them in the morning, but Lexy. He couldn't let that go, not tonight. She had reacted the most abhorrently to his announcement and thus needed to be reprimanded for it without the delay. Knowing that Lexy had not come back to the house, he'd logically concluded that she'd gone to Marita. In the past she always went to Marita when she was upset. He figured it would be no different now even with it being years since Marita had lived on the ranch. Ned walked across the darkness of the lawn and to the Peter's home. He knocked on the door and moments later, Isaac came to the door, stepping out on the porch he quietly pulled the door up behind him.

_"Lexy's here."_ Isaac told the man before he could ask. _"She's pretty upset."_

_"Well I don't care how upset she is, she needs to come home tonight and answer for her behavior."_ Ned stiffly replied

_"Look Ned I know that you're not pleased with her response…"_

_"Pleased is an understatement."_ Ned angrily asserted. _"You would not believe how disrespectful she was to me and MaryLynn. I couldn't believe her behavior."_

_"Ned did you really think Lexy was going take this news well?"_ Isaac asked

Ned scoffed and turned away from his friend to look out on the dark lawn that stretched before the house.

_"How did Clay and Alice take the news?"_ Isaac questioned.

_"Not much better than Lexy. They were all shocked and angry" _He answered in a slightly calmer tone. _"But that is still no excuse for of their behavior." _He said, now riled up again as he returned his gaze to his friend.

_"I know."_ Isaac stated. _"And I understand you wanting to straighten this out now, but maybe everyone should cool off tonight and revisit this matter in the morning."_ He suggested, Ned turned away again shaking his head in anger. "_Confronting Lexy tonight, while she's still upset and while you're still upset will only result in a screaming match which'll only make things worse." _Isaac continued_. "It's late. Everyone's tired and emotional. Just step back tonight and take this on in the morning."_ Isaac pleaded.

_**"**__You're... probably right." _Ned grudgingly admitted still looking out on the darkness._ "But it's just so dam frustrating."_ He sighed as he again turned to face Isaac. _"This was a great night for me. No I didn't expect the kids to be jumping for joy at my news but I did expect them to be respectful."_ He said. _"Things went so bad that MaryLynn moved back to the boarding house." _

_'"Oh Ned I'm sorry." _

_"She said she'll stay there until after the wedding." _He continued. _"She thought I'd be easier for me to smooth things over with the kids if she's not here."_

_"She's a wise woman."_ Isaac said holding Ned's gaze. _"Look Ned you're not going to get anything accomplished tonight with everyone's emotions running high."_ He stated once more. _"Let Lexy stay here tonight. You can talk to her in the morning." _He asked. There were was a long silence with Isaac watching his friend who was still pondering his suggestion struggling with whether to proceed or concede...

_"Alright."_ Ned finally spoke, reluctantly conceding, though still seething at Lexy's reprehensible behavior. _"But I want her back at the main house first thing in the morning."_ He stiffly added, leaving no room for negotiation.

_"She'll be there."_ Isaac assured.

* * *

The man stood in the thoroughbred's stall caressing her mane. She was a beauty he thought. He hated to use her as a means to and end, but that was the plan and this was the only way things could move forward. _"Sorry ole girl."_ He whispered then pulled the bottle from his pocket, opened it carefully and proceeded to spike the horse's water with the toxic fluid.


	7. Love? And Lies!

**Chapter Seven**

Marita walked a nervous Lexy to the house holding her hand again recalling what the young lady had said the night before. When they'd returned home after their talk Marita had got Lexy settled down and had attempted to settle in herself, but she found that she couldn't. She couldn't clear her mind and allow sleep to overtake her because she was still thinking about Lexy's comments regarding her and Sean. She spent all night tossing and turning trying to make sense of what had been said, but there was no sense to be made. She'd finally concluded that she had to ask Lexy about her comments. She knew the young girl was upset about the news with her pa, and might not even remember what she'd said, but she had to know for sure; she had to know the truth.

"_I really don't want to go in there."_ Lexy griped as she and Marita climbed the front steps of the Logan home.

"_It won't be easy."_ Marita stated as they reached the porch of the house, contemplating how to ask the young lady about the night before._ "But you have to face your pa and MaryLynn."_

"_I know you're right."_ Lexy sighed. _"But that still doesn't make this any easier."_ She said as they stopped in front of the door then stood there for several minutes, while young girl took a few deep breaths. _"Well...here I go." _She finally said, then released Marita's hand and moved to go in.

"_Lexy wait."_ Marita asserted, causing Lexy to stop and return her attention her. _"I need to ask you something."_ She asked with calm, even as she was suddenly plagued with nerves within.

"_What is it?"_

"_Last night, when we were talking about your pa...falling in love with MaryLynn you said something I didn't understand...you said that what your pa has with MaryLynn is not what I had with Sean."_ Marita declared to Lexy whose expression went from pleasant to what she thought may be panic. _"What did you mean by that?"_ A tense Marita asked, now deeply concerned with the changed expression on the girl's face.

_"I said that?"_ Lexy questioned with alarm, now thinking back on the night before trying to remember what she'd said and done.

_''Yes" _Marita seriously answered, holding the girl's innocent, yet anxious gaze, which heightened Marita's concern.

_"I don't remember saying that, I was so upset."_ Lexy honestly conveyed. _"But that's not to say what I said wasn't true."_ She added, stunning herself and Marita. _"You and Sean were very close."_ She continued, unable to stay her tongue, even though she knew she should. _"You loved each other very much, which is way more than I can say for pa and MaryLynn..."_

"_But Sean and I were just friends."_ Marita stammered, completely shaken by Lexy's response. "_We weren't in love. We weren't in a relationship like MaryLynn and your pa."_ She stated, her voice unsteady. _"We loved each other..."_She said, nearly tripping on her words again. _"We loved each other as friends and nothing more."_ She said, her tone and eyes asking Lexy if her deduction was indeed correct.

"_Yes."_Lexy answered, now struggling to hold Marita's gaze. _"You and Sean were friends...just friends." _She said as she dropped her eyes. She wanted to say more, to tell Marita what she knew about her relationship with Sean, but she couldn't. She'd already said too much, allowing her nerves to get the better of her and was in enough trouble with her pa about MaryLynn without revealing to Marita something that could cause problems with her health. _"I'm sorry if I upset you with what I said."_ Lexy added as she quickly returned her eyes to Marita, remembering what she'd been told about Marita's severe illness when she'd tried to recall her past before.

"_You didn't upset me."_ Marita lied, forcing a smile as she questioned everything Lexy had said, wondering if it was indeed the truth.

"_Are you sure?"_ Lexy worriedly asked, not sure if she believed the young woman, considering the emotion she continued to see in her eyes.

"_Yes. I'm fine."_ Marita assured in a deliberately lighter tone. _"Now you should get inside." _She continued. _"I'm sure your pa and MaryLynn are waiting for you."_

_"Don't remind me."_ Lexy sighed and rolled her eyes, causing Marita to laugh in spite of her muddled emotions and thoughts.

_"Go."_ Marita stated to the young girl. Lexy sighed once more and then entered the house with Marita intently watching trying hard to control the disquiet in her heart.

* * *

Ned sat at the head of the table with a hearty spread of food before him, waiting for his children. Isaac had been right. The rest he'd taken the night before had helped him clear his head, calm down, figure out what he was going to say to his children. However, that wasn't to say he wasn't still angry and disappointed in their behavior. He still couldn't believe they reacted so negatively to his marriage plans. He knew that they weren't fond of MaryLynn, and therefore he expected them to be less than thrilled with his engagement, but to be disrespectful and downright hostile was a complete shock. He thought as his youngest daughter quietly entered the dining room and took a seat to his left, not saying a word. She then poured herself a glass of juice and proceeded to fix her plate when Alice and Clay quietly entered the room.

_"Is MaryLynn joining us?"_ Clay asked as took a seat then began to fix his plate, thinking how the woman was always the first one to the table at breakfast. Perhaps she'd changed her mind about marrying their pa, and as a result had dumped him and ran off in the night. 'Yeah right.' Clay snorted to himself.

_"No"_ Ned answered in a serious tone. _"She moved back to the boarding house last night because she wanted to give me some time to sort things out with you all."_ He said, noticing what he thought was a smirk on Clay's face which ignited his fury. _"Is something funny?"_ He then directed to Clay, anger apparent in his voice.

"_Sir?No."_ Clay lied with a frown, surprised that his pa had caught what he thought was a covert smirk.

Ned didn't for a minute believe Clay's proclamation of innocence and briefly wondered who were these children sitting before him fixing their plates and drinking their juice like nothing had happened the night before_. "Before we eat there's I need to make clear." _He stiffly stated, causing his children to cease preparing their plates and turn their pouting eyes to him. "_I cannot. tell you. how angry and disappointed I am in your behavior last night." _He stated as Lexy immediately dropped her eyes while Alice and Clay remained focused on him. _"MaryLynn and I came to share our good news and were greeted with hostility and disrespect."_ He said. _"I didn't expect you to be ready to throw a celebration at my news. I know that you're not fond of MaryLynn, but the behavior you displayed was offensive and unacceptable… and I will not tolerate it in my house!"_ He lectured his voice rising. _"Now if I ever, ever see that kind of behavior again…."_ He began, turning a stern gaze to Lexy who was again looking at her pa with fearful eyes. _"There is going to be hell to pay. Do you understand?"_ He said, now turning his gaze to all of his children. _"I said do you understand?"_ He nearly yelled.

"_Yes Sir."_ His children awkwardly replied, all feeling incensed at their father's reproach, at his utter disregard for their feelings, yet somewhat shameful at their tactless behavior the night before.

_"Now MaryLynn will be coming over for lunch today."_ Ned continued a bit more calm. _"And I want you all to join us and apologize to her for your behavior last night."_

_"So much for her giving you a chance to work things out with us."_ Clay scoffed before he could stop himself. His shame from a few moments before now crushed by exasperation.

_"Her moving out doesn't mean she's not going to be coming around."_ Ned stiffly pointed out.

_"Great."_ _'That's too bad."_ Alice and Lexy jeered both speaking at the same time.

_"Did none of you hear what I just said about respect?" _Ned fumed staring at his children in disbelief.

"_Pa we heard you."_ Clay responded before his sister's could. _"We just want to know when you're going to hear us?"_ He queried with frustration. "_We don't want you to marry MaryLynn. We don't think she's right for you." _

_"Do you not understand how much I care about her?"_ Ned countered. _"How much I want to spend my life with her?"_

_"What about love?"_ Alice questioned, catching her pa off guard_. "You go on and on about how great MaryLynn is, how much you want to spend your life with her, but you say nothing about love. Something you've always told us was important when choosing a mate."_

"_Alice…" _Ned began with a sigh, trying to pull together a viable response to his daughter's question. He'd always told them that love was essential in choosing a life mate, but that wasn't always reality, especially in the beginning of a marriage, he thought now thinking of their mother…

_"Pa, do you love MaryLynn?"_ Lexy asked, picking up Alice's lead. _"Does she love you?"_ Ned turned his eyes to each one of his children whose gazes reflected frustration, disappointment and concern as they waited with baited breath for his answer.

_"We care for each other very much."_ He finally answered. _"She makes me happy, happier than I've been in a long time."_

_"But you don't love her."_ Clay concluded with realization.

_"I will love her."_ Ned stated almost defensively, regretting the words as soon as they left his lips.

_"You will love her?"_ Lexy declared, obviously upset. _"What does that mean?"_

_"It means that we can have a good life together."_

_"How do you know that when you don't even know her?"_

_"Or love her?"_ Clay added.

_"She makes me happy."_ Ned strongly countered. _"And that's all that matters."_

_"What about what matters to us?"_ Alice asked, aggravation in her tone. _"What about our happiness? We're going to have to live with her too."_

_"When you're not around she detests us."_ Clay chimed in. _"She treats us like the filth on her shoe."_

_"And as soon as you show up she has a complete turn around"_ Alice continued her brother's thought. _"She acts as if she's doing everything in her power to develop a positive relationship with us."_

_"When in reality she hates us."_ Lexy finished.

_"Stop! Just stop!"_ Ned nearly yelled, raising his hand. _"I'm not going to sit here and let you speak this way about MaryLynn."_

_"What way?"_ Lexy questioned with frustration. _"Pa we're telling the truth."_

_"I don't doubt that there has been some feathers ruffled when I haven't been around, but I seriously doubt MaryLynn treats you, any of you like filth on her shoe." _He said, causing Clay to shake his head in disbelief and for Lexy to sigh in frustration, folding her arms across her chest. _"I've seen nothing but kindness in her, and I've heard nothing but kind words about her from everyone else that've had encounters with her." _He argued citing within Isaac, James's wife Stella and Mrs. Strickland as just a few who had nothing but great things to say about MaryLynn.

_"Okay… I'll admit, maybe we overstated MaryLynn's feelings towards us."_

_"Wha.."_ Lexy began to protest, but stopped short when Alice kneed her under the table, indicating that she had a plan.

_"However I think the situation would improve between us all if you…took things a little slower."_ Alice cautiously continued. _"Give us time… to get to know her and for her to know us." _She nearly pled. _"Pa things have moved so fast, first MaryLynn is a hurt stranger we're helping, then she's living in our house, now she's poised to be your future wife and our stepmother. It feels like too much too fast."_ She honestly stated. _"As I said before we barely know her."_

Ned dropped his eyes, knowing that Alice was right. Things had progressed rather quickly with MaryLynn. Thus it was only natural for his children to respond to MaryLynn and his relationship with her in such a negative manner. After all, he was their father, their only parent and they wanted to protect him. Not only that, it was a huge adjustment for them to have a woman in their life, their home who was not their mother. Maybe he was rushing things a bit he admitted within now raising his eyes to gaze at his children who were waiting for him to respond to Alice's comments. But what was he supposed to do? Put his life, his happiness on hold because his children were uncomfortable with his relationship? MaryLynn was such a wonderful woman. She made him happy, made him feel alive again. He knew that he would eventually love her. He mused. Having such feelings, finding that kind of companionship after being alone for so long was rare, and he didn't want to lose it by moving too slow with this relationship.

_"I do understand where you're coming from."_ Ned finally spoke, his words doing little to comfort his children due to the 'but' they heard in his voice. _"I know that having MaryLynn around is a huge adjustment. However, I cannot retract my proposal due to your discomfort with her. I will consider delaying setting a wedding date in order to give you all more time to get to know each other. But that's the best I can do." _He said. Clay scoffed and returned his eyes to his plate and began picking over his food, while Lexy failed to take any interest in her meal. Instead her arms remained folded across her chest, her face a picture of anger and disappointment as Alice escaped out the window so upset she was unable to look at her pa.

_"I'm sorry if you don't like what you just heard."_ Ned compassionately declared watching and hoping for a change in his children's demeanor. _"But you have to understand where I'm coming from. There have been…a few women in my life since your mother, but none have touched me the way MaryLynn has, none have made me this happy. And for that reason I can't be…slack with this relationship. I have to push forward with what I know is right in my heart, and I know that marrying MaryLynn is what's right for me, and despite what you believe what's right for this family."_ He conveyed with earnest, but was disappointed when his children's stances remained the same and there was silence in the room for several minutes.

_"Now you all say you want to get to know MaryLynn better, you want to ease the tensions between you, well we can start that today."_ He continued finally drawing his children's attention back to him. _"Like I was saying before MaryLynn is coming over for lunch today, and I'd like you all to join us."_

_"I can't make lunch."_ Clay immediately stated dejectedly.

_"Why not?"_ Ned calmly asked.

_"I've got to go to Frankfort for a couple days to take care of an issue with the Jackson account."_ He lied, reminding his pa of what he'd told him a few days before. The reality was he would be going to Clarksville, Tennessee to look into MaryLynn's past and was now praying that he would find something that would break her spell over his pa. _"My train leaves at noon."_

_"And I have lunch plans with Susan Chandler of the Youth Women's Social Society. We're going to be reviewing plans for this year's Summer activities." _Alice spoke up, her tone just as somber as Clay's_. "Being as I'm the president of the Society here in Lexington I have to be there." _She explained heading off her pa before he could request that she reschedule.

_"Well Lexy, you're the only one that's left who needs to provide an excuse.."_ Ned sarcastically stated. _"Why won't you unable to make lunch?" _He asked, knowing that his youngest daughter would have reason for not attending as well.

_"I have an appointment with Mrs. Strickland to review my reading project." _His youngest daughter seriously answered.

_"Very well then."_ Ned responded with restraint. _"I guess all of your reasons for missing lunch are valid."_ He stated. _"That said, I still expect an apology from all of you to MaryLynn and I expect all of you to make a concerted effort to get to know her better."_ He added as his children responded with obvious displeasure. _"This is not a request." _He firmly declared giving each of his children a stern eye._ "Is that understood?"_ He said, driving them all to answer with a reluctant 'Yes sir.'

* * *

_"Aunt Jessie Mae."_ Marita asserted as she walked into the servant's meeting room at the boarding house.

_"Marita what are you doing here?"_ The woman excitedly asked, then rushed towards her niece and gave her a hug.

_"Pa told me you worked here. I thought I'd come by and see you since I've been here for eight whole days and you have yet to come by the ranch to see your favorite niece."_ Marita answered with a small smile as they ended their hug, thinking how that was a partial truth, that she also wanted to get away from the ranch, try and escape the confusion she felt after her conversation with Lexy.

_"Oh Marita I'm sorry."_ The woman stated, interrupting her thoughts. "_I've been working so much that I haven't had time to come by the ranch, but I was planning to come by at some point before you left."_ She explained as she looked over her niece again. _"I'm just so happy to see you."_ She exclaimed. _"You look so beautiful, a little thin, but beautiful."_ She laughed. "_Charles and Barbara must not feed you any fried chicken and potatoes."_

_"Sometimes they do."_ Marita replied, her smile now brighter, more genuine. _"But it's mostly things like roasted lamb and steamed vegetables." _

_"Ah the menu of those who are living well."_ Jessie Mae lightly uttered, referring to her sister Barbara who'd married well by marrying her banker husband Charles. _"Anyway, come along. We can go outside."_ She said, briefly stopping to tell a fellow maid where she would be if anyone came looking for her. She and Marita then walked through a nearby door into a small courtyard that was surrounded by a concrete wall that did little to stop the sounds coming from the nearby pubs and included several stone benches that were accented with flowers and trees around them.

_"So how have you been?"_Jessie Mae asked as they took a seat on a bench that was midway the yard. "_How are Barbara and Charles? How's Toronto?"_

_"Everyone and everything is great."_ Marita answered. _"Aunt Barbara and Uncle Charles have been so supportive. They've really help me in every way with making a great life in Toronto."_

_"That's wonderful."_ Her aunt declared as she studied her pensive niece who now turned her eyes away to gaze at the oak tree across way. _"But if Toronto is so great, why the sudden visit here?"_ She asked in a motherly tone, drawing Marita's eyes back to her.

_"Pa didn't tell you?"_ Marita questioned with surprise.

_"He told me that you've been having some… feelings about Lexington and decided to visit." _

_"That's all he said?" _Marita inquired, thinking that her pa would've said more then logically concluding that if he had her aunt probably wouldn't disclose what he'd said.

_"Is there more?"_ Jessie Mae asked with concern, hoping there wasn't more, considering how much her niece's 'feelings' were rattling her brother.

Marita hesitated to speak thinking about what Lexy said the night before, thinking about the girl's answer that morning when she'd asked her about it. She'd thought getting an answer from Lexy would make things clear, calm her emotions. Instead her answer had unsettled her more.

"_Marita if there's something wrong, you can tell me." _Her aunt stated, breaking Marita's thoughts.

Marita looked at Jessie Mae feeling she needed to say something. Though she'd tried to get away from her emotions by leaving the ranch, it hadn't worked. She just kept agonizing over everything - her feelings, the dreams, and Lexy's comments. She had to talk to someone, needed to try and sort this out no matter how uneasy it made her feel. And besides her pa, her Aunt Jessie Mae was probably the only person who could help her do that. _"Last night, I was talking to Lexy Logan, Ned Logan's daughter."_

"_I know who she is."_ Her aunt stated. Everyone knew the Logans she thought, her mind quickly drifting to the improper connection between the Logan family and her own.

"_She was upset because of some things going on with her family."_ Marita vaguely explained. _"I was talking to her, trying to comfort her by explaining how illogical love can sometimes be.."_ Marita continued thinking how love, romantic love was something she knew nothing about, or at least something she couldn't remember knowing about. _"When she said that her father's love, his relationship with MaryLynn was nothing compared to my relationship with Sean Logan, her brother."_

Jessie Mae sat there speechless and shocked, her mind drawing a blank on how to respond. She knew that this moment would eventually come, that someone would slip up and tell Marita about her past but she was hoping like Isaac that things wouldn't happen this way. She had told her brother to tell the truth, that no good could come from what he'd done, what she'd assisted him with, but maybe now was the opportunity they'd all been waiting for, what they all needed to make things right.

"_She said that?"_ Jessie Mae finally spoke, debating if this was indeed an opportunity to tell Marita the truth and thus still not knowing how else to respond.

"_She didn't say that verbatim, but yes in so many words."_ Marita revealed. _"This morning I asked her the meaning behind this and she said that she didn't even remember saying it that she was upset. But then she went on to say that Sean and I…loved each other very much…"_ Marita said, her heart rushing with an array of emotions at the thought, emotions she couldn't quite define while Jessie Mae fought to keep her composure after what she'd just heard_. "She said we loved as friends."_ Marita added. _"That we were very close, which was more than what could be said for her pa's relationship with MaryLynn."_

Relief washed over Jessie Mae at Marita's response. Though she wanted so much to tell Marita the truth, she didn't know if she could go through with it. The reality was this wasn't just about Marita knowing the truth. This was about several people in her life who she trusted and loved lying to her and controlling her choices. The reality was the truth would not only devastate Marita but their entire family. _"So why are her comments bothering you?"_ Jessie Mae calmly asked nearly revealing her continuous sigh of relief.

"_I don't know."_ Marita sighed. _"I feel like there was something more to what she said. I feel like…"_ She paused, feeling nervous and unsure about what she was about to say, fearful of its implication. _"I feel like there was more to me and Sean than friendship, that we were closer than we…that we were closer than we should've been."_

"_Marita what are you saying?"_ Jessie Mae managed to ask, her calm gone as quickly as it had come, replaced with alarm. _"Do you think there was something more between you and Sean Logan?"_

"_I don't know. You tell me."_ She replied with near frustration as she turned her eyes to her aunt, unnerving the woman even more. _"Was there a special gentleman in my life before the accident?"_ She continued to question. _"Was it…was it Sean Logan?"_ Marita asked now recalling her strange dreams and her bizarre reaction to the picture of Sean.

"_Sean Logan?"_ Her aunt responded in a nervous tone, failing to hide her continuous shock and concern at Marita's unforeseen questions. _"Marita, Sean Logan is white." _She voiced with more control, but the damage was done. Marita was already alarmed by her aunt's now nervous demeanor. _"A relationship with him was…is against the law."_

"_That hasn't stopped people before."_ Marita pointed out, causing her aunt to lower her eyes in fear and now guilt, to once again debate telling her niece everything.

"_Marita you were close to Sean…" _Jessie Mae declared, returning her eyes to the young woman before her. _"but there was nothing romantic between you." _She lied.

Marita watched her aunt closely, not know what to think, what to feel about all that had been said. A moment earlier her aunt had been nervous and seemed to be struggling to keep it together, but now she seemed more focused, speaking with more conviction. _"Did I have a special gentleman in my life before the accident?"_ She asked again determined to get an answer to her original question.

"_No."_ Her aunt firmly denied. "_You are a beautiful young woman so of course there were always gentlemen callers, but they were all frivolous relationships." _

Marita sighed and turned her eyes to the nearby oak tree. "_That's not what it felt like."_ She quietly uttered, unaware that she'd spoken aloud, remembering her dreams of laying with him, the mystery man in the dandelion field.

"_What, what felt like?"_ Her aunt asked with bewilderment. _"Marita what is going on?"_ Jessie Mae pushed. Marita closed her eyes, still remembering him, how it felt being in his arms, hearing his heart beat beneath her...

_"Marita…"_

_"I've been having these dreams." _Marita revealed, opening her eyes_. "about this relationship, about this man." _She continued_. "In my dreams, I never see his face or any of his physical features, but I can feel him. I can feel what he feels for me and what I feel for him, and it's…incredible." _She softly confessed._ "And the strange thing about it is these dreams and the feelings they bring stay with me." _She said, returning her eyes to her aunt. _"in my heart, my mind like a memory."_

_"Have you told your pa…about these dreams?" _Jessie Mae inquired fighting to keep the anxiety out of her voice while instantly realizing she knew the answer to her own question. If Isaac knew about the dreams, he would no doubt send Marita back to Toronto immediately. She concluded.

_"No."_ Marita replied. _"I was going to tell him last night, but he's been so worry about my sudden visit and my strange feelings that I decided not to worry him more by telling him about the dreams." _

_"I understand." _Her aunt stated with a frown, feeling how this was all too much to take in, first Marita's strange feelings, then Lexy's comments and now these dreams._ "When did these dreams start?" _She asked.

_"When I was in Toronto, but nothing as detailed or poignant as the dreams I'm having now."_

_"Besides the dreams, are you feeling okay?" _Jessie Mae questioned, now reminded of Marita's issues years before when she was recalling memories_. "You're not having any severe headaches are you?_

"_No, I feel great - physically."_ She said, easing her aunt's concern, making her question if her dreams were indeed connected to her lost memories. _"I'm just…confused by these dreams, these feelings" _She said. _"Are you sure there wasn't a special gentleman in my life?"_ Marita asked again.

"_I'm positive."_ Her aunt lied once more asking within that God would forgive her lies. _"If there was I would've been the first to know_." She said, remembering how Marita had confessed her love for Sean Logan to her before confessing it anyone else.

"_I know."_ Marita uttered with a weak smile, dropping her eyes.

_"Marita I don't know why you're having these dreams and _feelings." Jessie Mae said, though she suspected like her niece that it was directly connected to the part of Marita's past she couldn't remember. _"But you're going to figure this out."_ She deemed, fear spiking within her at the thought. _"You're going to be okay."_ She encouraged with truth, knowing that whatever happened Marita was a strong young woman who would ultimately be alright. Marita took a deep breath feeling some better about her aunt's words, but still feeling she wasn't getting the whole truth from her and even Lexy.

"_I've got to get back to work."_ Jessie Mae regrettably stated upon seeing a maid in the doorway signaling her to come in. _"Are you going to be alright?"_

"_I'll be fine."_ Marita assured her aunt and gave her a hug, her thoughts continuing…Her aunt and Lexy's uneasy reactions to her questions had not been lost on her, and then just now her aunt had said that 'she-Marita would figure this out' not 'we will figure it out' which to Marita implied that she was on her own in deciphering her dreams and feelings that her aunt would not be assisting her. The problem with that thought though was that she didn't want to believe that her aunt would keep her from the truth of her past that she would lie to her. What purpose would it serve Marita questioned within now not knowing what to think.

"_Come on I'll walk you to your carriage."_ Her aunt said, pulling back from the hug.

Jessie Mae and Marita then stood and headed back into the building when no sooner than they'd walked through the doors, something caught Marita's eye drawing her from her complicated thoughts. It was MaryLynn Grimes, Ned's fiancée, in an amorous embrace with a strange man, a man that wasn't Ned Logan.


	8. Fidelity or Treachery

**Chapter Eight**

Ned led the way into the parlor with his future wife and a servant following behind. He was thinking about what he was going to say. How he was going to say it. This was going to be a difficult discussion for him, something he thought he would never have to ask her, but he had to address it. His best friend had come to him with the news that couldn't be ignored. He'd told him that while Marita was in downtown Lexington visiting her Aunt Jessie Mae at the boarding house she had seen what she thought was MaryLynn in a compromising position with another man. She had told Isaac as soon as she returned home, and Isaac had told him the following day. Ned didn't know why he'd waited so long to confront MaryLynn about what he'd been told. He guessed some part of him really didn't want to know the truth, but he couldn't keep hiding behind his fears. He had to face the truth whatever that may be. He had to know who MaryLynn truly was if she was to be his wife.

_"Are we having lunch in here?"_ MaryLynn questioned as she removed her hat and gloves, casually handing them to the servant who had followed them into the room.

_"No."_ Ned seriously answered as the servant quietly exited the room closing the parlor doors behind her. _"We'll be having lunch on the veranda." _He said. _"But before we go out there's something I need to talk to you about."_

_"You seem upset."_ MaryLynn said feigning concern as she walked further into the room. _"What's wrong?"_ She asked. Ned studied her a moment, hating to do this, to put her on the spot but needing to know the truth more.

_"A few days ago."_ He began, then paused, still debating whether to do this. _"Someone saw you at the boarding house…they saw you…."_

_"They saw what?"_ MaryLynn questioned, now beginning to become genuinely concerned about what Ned was about to say.

_"They saw you with another man."_ Ned stated in a serious tone, keeping the hurt out of his voice, looking into MaryLynn's eyes to find her shocked and confused. _"They saw you and him in an embrace."_

_"What?"_ MaryLynn exclaimed, her mind racing to remember what she'd done a few days before that could've led to this conversation_. "Who would say such a thing?"_

_"It doesn't matter who said it."_ Ned said. _"Is it true?"_ He asked.

_"I can't believe you're asking me this."_ MaryLynn said looking at Ned in disbelief, while within she quickly planned her strategic response _"I would never betray you."_ She stated bringing her hand to her chest.

_"I didn't say that you betrayed me, I asked if you were embracing another man."_ Ned persisted, his hurt and concern deepening at the woman scurrying around answering his question.

_"Isn't betrayal and me embracing another man the same thing?"_ She stiffly questioned. _"I can't understand how you can believe what someone thought they saw."_ She said skillfully injecting hurt in her voice as she turned away from him.

_"Marita was pretty sure about what she saw."_ Ned strongly countered still watching the woman closely.

"_Marita? Isn't that the Negro who's best friends with Alice and who Lexy admires?"_ She accusingly asked as she turned back to face him, thinking how it was always the Negroes watching around every corner, stirring up trouble. _"God knows she would say anything to cause trouble for us considering she's close friends with your daughters, and they don't want us to marry." _

_"Marita is a good, honest young woman."_ Ned quickly defended. _"She would never lie, especially about something like this."_ He firmly continued. _"She told her father what she saw, and he told me."_ He said. _"She never discussed this with Alice and Lexy. So there's no agenda here." _

_"That may be true."_ MaryLynn countered. _"But she's only met me once and that was in passing. There are many white women with dark hair living at the boarding house. She could've seen any one of them embracing a man and thought it was me."_ She cleverly pointed out. _"Ned I don't know who she saw." _The woman continued with what sounded like sincerity. _"But I promise you it wasn't me." _She lied holding his gaze. Ned returned the woman's stare looking for any sign of deceit, thinking that she was right. There were several women who were staying at the boarding house who resembled her. In fact when he'd gone there himself to pay her a call he'd often seen other women whom he'd mistaken for MaryLynn. Ned continued to gaze into the woman's eyes looking for any indication that she may be lying. He saw none.

_"I'm sorry."_ He then sighed, scolding himself within for thinking that she would even lie to him. _"I just…"_

_"It's okay."_ MaryLynn stated keeping her relief at her deceit well hidden. _"You had to know." _She quietly said. _"A friend of the family thought they saw something inappropriate from your future wife, a future wife that your friends and family don't know much about."_ She continued as she slowly walked towards him. _"It's only fair that you…ask me about it. Ask me for an explanation."_ She said, surprising Ned with her understanding.

_"It might've been fair to ask."_ Ned replied as she came to stand in front of him. _"But I didn't like asking it, and I'm sorry for hurting you with my questions."_

_"I know."_ MaryLynn uttered, struggling to keep the smirk off her face, to keep from smiling at the control she had over what many thought was a powerful man. "_And I forgive you."_ She said then lightly kissed his lips, which made Ned smile. _"Now that that's cleared up can we please get some lunch?" _She asked. "I'm famished."

_"Yes."_ Ned declared with a relieved smile then took the woman's hand and led her towards the exit of the room, ignoring the doubts that suddenly rose in his mind about her promise of fidelity to him.

* * *

Alice stood in her horse's stall struggling to latch the saddle on its back. She couldn't believe that this was happening that her pa was actually going to marry MaryLynn Grimes. The lunch they'd just had was brutal, watching the woman sit there with a fake smile on her face pretending as if she was making a real effort to be nice to them when in reality she was gloating at sinking her teeth into their pa.

_"Urgh."_ Alice groaned in frustration, snatching on the saddle that was refusing to go on right which in turn caused the horse to meh.

_""Miss Logan is everything alright?"_ A voice asked from behind causing Alice to look back and find Jeremy Bradford in the door of the stall.

_"No."_ She answered before she could stop herself. _"It's not alright."_ She continued. _"My pa is acting like a teenage boy. He's about to marry a woman that none of us know. She's only been in our house for a little more than a month, and he wants to spend his life with her. We've tried to tell him over and over what she's like, how she treats us when he's not around and he totally ignores what we're saying insisting that we can't accept her because she's not our mother. Now the wedding is coming up, probably any day now, and MaryLynn is practically gloating at how she has our pa eating out of her hand. And there's nothing we can do about it." _She finished with irritation, finally giving up on her saddle, frustratingly pulling her hands away.

_"I'm sorry for what's happening with your pa."_ Jeremy said, _"Is there anything I can do?"_ The young man asked not knowing what else to say.

_"You can kidnap my future stepmother."_ Alice sarcastically requested.

_"Umm…when I offered my help I was thinking something that's not against the law"_ He lightly stated. _"Maybe I can assist you with your saddle."_ He suggested. Alice sighed rolling her eyes, then smiled in spite of herself.

_"Yes."_ She then replied. _"That would be most helpful." _She said, then watched as the young man stepped forward and took control of the saddle calmly attaching it to the horse. _"I'm sorry for unloading on you."_ Alice said as she continued to watch him work noting how attractive he was which caused her to helplessly blush. _"This situation with my pa is just so frustrating."_ She added with a sigh, quickly pushing away her shallow thoughts.

_"No need to apologize." _Jeremy responded with a smile, walking around to the other side of the horse to work on latching the left side of the saddle. _"Family can be tough to deal with sometimes."_

_"Spoken like someone with a lot of experience."_ Alice declared. _"Are you close to your family?"_

_"Not so much."_ The young man quietly answered, dropping his eyes.

_"I'm sorry."_ She apologized immediately picking up that family was a difficult subject for him.

_"Don't be."_ He stated, thinking about the only "family" he ever had, how they really weren't family. They were all just people for him to hold on to, to make him feel like he had some purpose in his life. _"So, you don't think there's any chance you'll change your pa's mind about marrying this woman MaryLee, MaryLynn?"_ He casually asked as he continued to work on the horse's saddle.

_"No the only way that'll happen is if we find some deep dark secret in her past." _

_"Find something in her past?"_ Jeremy calmly questioned, skillfully hiding his alarm._ "Are you looking…into her past?"_

_"No."_ Alice lied, now thinking about Clay's trip to Clarksville, thinking that he should be back in Lexington any day now with news of what he found if anything. _"Just wishful thinking."_ She added. Jeremy looked at the young woman wondering if she was telling him the truth. Concluding that if there was indeed more to what she was saying, she wouldn't tell him. She didn't even know him.

"_There."_ Jeremy said as he finished latching the saddle. _"You're ready to ride."_

_"Thank you."_ Alice smiled. _"And thanks for listening to me vent about my soon to be wicked step mother."_

_"No problem."_ Jeremy replied, returning her smile then curiously watched as the young woman guided her horse out the stall, still pondering if she was indeed telling the truth about not investigating MaryLynn.

* * *

_"Umm. Thank you for the cold tea. It's delicious." _ Isaac stated to Jessie Mae as he took a seat on the couch.

_"You're welcome."_ She said as she sat down on the couch across from him and took a swig from her own glass of tea. _"You looked like you could use a cold beverage."_ She said._ "How are things going at the ranch and with Marita?"_ She asked.

_"The ranch is good."_ He answered._ "Marita….I'm not so sure."_

_"What's the matter?"_ Jessie Mae asked with concern, wondering if the young woman had confided in her pa about the strange dreams she was having. _"She seemed fine when she came by the other day."_

_"The other day?"_ Isaac uttered with alarm, forgoing his plan to take another sip of tea instead he put the glass down. _"She came here?"_ He asked.

_"No."_ Jessie Mae said. _"She came by the boarding house."_

Isaac closed his eyes sighing with relief that Marita hadn't ventured out again. When she'd told him that she'd gone to visit Jessie Mae at the boarding house and had seen MaryLynn embracing another man he'd been was livid. However, he didn't let her know of his anger. She would've been alarmed by such a response. He'd just kept telling himself that she'd only be there a few more days that before he knew it she would be out of Lexington and back in Toronto safe from any chance of regaining her past with Sean.

_"Are you still trying to keep her confined to the ranch?"_ Jessie Mae asked drawing a dark gaze from Isaac.

_"I'm not trying to confine her to the ranch. I'm trying to protect her."_ He defended. _"If she comes across something that triggers her past, her memory…" _He paused not wanting to entertain such a thought the consequences if that happened. _"I don't know…I tell you Sunday cannot come soon enough." _He confessed, thinking that Sunday would be two weeks since his daughter had been in Lexington and was her planned returned date to Toronto.

_"So she's still planning to leave?"_ Jessie Mae questioned with surprised.

_"You sound surprised." _

_"Well, when I spoke to her the other day she seemed as if she had a few things she still needed to sort out."_ She revealed.

_"What do you mean?"_ Isaac asked with a frown. _"Did she say something to you?"_ Jessie Mae calmly took a swig of her tea, debating how to respond. Whether his daughter wanted to admit it or not she was remembering her past. Right now things were revealing themselves in dreams and feelings, but Jessie Mae had no doubt in her mind that it wouldn't be long before her past would be coming to her in real memories. She seemed to be ready to know the truth, physically and emotionally. Jessie Mae mused. She wasn't having the issues she had before when she started to remember, but should Isaac be told about the dreams what the feelings meant. Jessie Mae debated within. He would want to know, but if he knew the lies would get progressively worse and would ultimately end up hurting them all.

_"Nothing that you don't already know." _She finally answered, lying, feeling that it was time that Marita be allowed to discover the truth. She wouldn't betray her brother by revealing what he'd done, what they'd all done, but she wouldn't betray Marita either by revealing what the young woman had told her. _"It's just that she still feels very strongly about Lexington, about her past and reconnecting with that missing year."_ She said. _"And for that reason I don't think she's leaving on Sunday."_

_"Did she say that?"_ Isaac questioned, tension in his voice. _"Did she say she wasn't leaving on Sunday?"  
_  
_"No, but has she bought her ticket to go back? Has she even mentioned leaving?"_ Jessie Mae inquired. _"Has she even started to pack?" _Isaac leaned forward and worriedly rubbed his hand down his face, stopping it over his mouth. _''The truth is she's not going back to Toronto at least not right now."_ She said. _"Not until she reconnects with her past."_

_"Well I can't let that happen."_ Isaac stated with annoyance, throwing his hand in the air.

_"And how are you going to stop it? Lock her on the ranch, lie to her again?"_ Jessie Mae asked with frustration. _'"You can't keep her from the truth Isaac."_ She said. _"You can send her back to Toronto and these feelings she's having could still turn into something more, could turn into memories." _She argued. _"You can't stop what's about to happen."_

_"And what the hell does that supposed to mean."_ Isaac stiffly questioned now staring with anger at his sister. _"Did Marita tell you something or not?"_ He demanded, now questioning whether she was completely honest when she'd said Marita had revealed nothing.

_"She told me nothing."_ Jessie Mae strongly maintained. _"I'm just trying to warn you of the inevitable." _She said. _"You can deny it all you want, but she's not in Lexington and having those 'feelings' about her past for nothing. She's going to remember."_ She warned. _"I know it. I know it in my heart, and if you don't figure out a way to fix this mess right now, before she remembers on her own, we're all going to suffer for it." _

_

* * *

_

Clay ran up to the ticket counter just making it before it closed for the evening. He'd finally finished his investigation of MaryLynn after spending one day in Clarksville and two days in Brentwood a small town that was 30 miles west of Clarksville. He really didn't expect to be away that long, but he had to go were the investigation took him and what an investigation it was. He thought he would go there and find enough dirt on MaryLynn to get his pa to postpone the wedding, buy them more time to get him to dump her completely, but instead he'd found enough evidence to get her out of his pa's life for good. Clay anxiously waited for the ticket agent to finish processing his sale, again recalling what he'd learned completely shocked at MaryLynn's web of lies. His father would be hurt he thought, devastated over the truth about the woman, but it was better that he know the truth now before he made the biggest mistake of his life by marrying her.


	9. A Web of Lies

**Chapter Nine**

Clay had been anxious when he first left Clarksville, anxious to get back and tell his pa the truth about MaryLynn, but as the trip progressed he'd calmed a bit more, a glass of brandy had helped with that. Now that he'd finally arrived in Lexington and was on the ranch, with no idea if his pa was home, his anxiousness had returned it seemed triple fold. The servant pulled the carriage in front of the house, and Clay quickly got out and ran inside. There was no point checking the property, it was late in the day, nearly supper time. His pa would be in the house at this time unless he was taking MaryLynn out to dinner. Once in the house Clay checked the parlor, then the office but had no luck finding his pa in fact there seemed to be no one around, when he made his way down another hallway…

"_Clay! You're back!"_ Alice asserted, meeting him in the hallway that led to the dining room. "What…"

"_Is pa here?"_ He asked interrupting her question.

"_No"_ She answered. _"He's leaving for Louisville today."_

"_He's already gone?"_ Clay questioned with distress, remembering his pa mentioning the planned trip a week ago.

_"Yes. He said he was going to see MaryLynn then he was going to head to the train station. What's going on? What did you learn in Clarksville?" _She asked with concern, knowing that his urgency was directly related to what he'd discovered during his trip.

"_I gotta go."_ He declared as he quickly turned to leave.

"_Wait a minute. Where are you going? What did you learn about MaryLynn?"_ Alice doggedly questioned as she followed her brother down the hall towards the front door.

"_I don't have time to talk about it."_ Clay curtly replied. _"I promise I'll explain everything when I get back." _He said, now exiting the house.

"_Clay!"_ Alice called, stopping on the porch, but her brother didn't answer. He was already down the steps and heading for a nearby carriage._ "Clay." _She quietly sighed in frustration wanting to know what he'd found, hoping that whatever it was it would finally get MaryLynn Grimes out of their lives forever.

* * *

Ned walked out of the local jewelry store, admiring the ring he'd just bought. Well he didn't just buy it. He'd actually bought it the day before, but had left it behind for another cleaning and to be properly sized. He'd liked the unique ring as soon as he saw it. It reminded him of MaryLynn with its diamond accents and ruby center, MaryLynn's favorite stone. He just hoped she liked it. He mused as he admired the ring a moment longer. It would've been good to have the ring the day he'd proposed. It certainly would've made for a nice touch, but he stuck to his father's motto, never propose with a ring. His father used to say. That way when she agrees to marry you, you'll know she's saying yes to you and not the diamond. Ned smiled to himself at his father's motto thinking how he couldn't wait to see MaryLynn's face when she saw the ring. He decided he would pay her a surprise visit before catching his train to Louisville. Then when he returns from his trip he would throw an elaborate party to officially announce their engagement. It would be there where he'd move forward with setting a wedding date, but as he'd promised his children, he wouldn't set a date for no sooner than July. He really did want to give them an opportunity to get to know MaryLynn better. There was still a long way to go though he thought, thinking about the lunch they'd had with the children a couple of days before. Though they'd apologized to MaryLynn for their behavior they still weren't accepting her, but he was sure that would come with time. It had to. They'd eventually see that she was a kind, honest woman. He reasoned within, when his mind suddenly recalled Marita's claim that she'd seen MaryLynn in an intimate embrace with another man. Ned quickly dismissed the thought. MaryLynn is a good woman. She will be a good wife, good step-mother, and eventually she'd be a family with his children. He told himself even as doubt lingered in his heart. Ned closed the box that held the ring and returned it to his pocket, pushing the negative thoughts from his mind, forcing himself to be joyful, to smile before he then resumed his trek towards MaryLynn's temporary home, the boarding house that was just a few blocks away.

* * *

Clay stood in front of the door and took a nervous breath again debating whether he should do this here and now. When he'd left the ranch he wasn't really thinking about what he was about to do. He was just thinking that he had to get to his pa. He had to tell him what he'd learned about the woman he was about to marry. What if he doesn't believe me? Clay worriedly questioned within. His pa had been so caught in her wiles that he was completely blinded to who she really was, what they were telling him about her. He would believe him this time. Clay told himself stopping short his negative thoughts. He had to he mused, then knocked on the door of the room.

_"Is my pa here?"_ Clay rudely asked as soon as MaryLynn opened the door.

_"N…" _Just as the woman began to respond Clay stepped through the ajar door and into her room.

_"Clay what are you doing? I said he wasn't here!"_ The woman asserted with shock and anger.

_"Where is he?"_ Clay stiffly asked turning to face her, failing to answer her question.

_"Probably halfway to Louisville."_ MaryLynn belligerently replied. _"Now you need to leave." _

_"Alice said he was on his way here."_ Clay declared gazing at the woman with suspicion, finding it hard to believe anything she would say considering what he'd recently learned about her.

_"Well Alice was wrong."_ She stated with severe annoyance. _"Now for the last time get out!" _She ordered _"Or your pa is going to hear about this unannounced visit and your offensive behavior."_ She warned.

_"Are you threatening me?" _ Clay irritably asked.

_"No."_ She uttered with contempt, making no effort to veil her lie. _"I'm just letting you know that your pa wouldn't be very happy to know that you're treating me this way."_

_"Really?"_ Clay scoffed, his anger rising at the woman's gall. _"Well you're one to talk… Patricia."_

_"Excuse me?"_ MaryLynn stammered with shock, hoping that she'd heard Clay wrong.

_"I said Patricia."_ Clay smugly repeated pleased at the woman's now shaken stance. _"That is your name isn't it, Patricia Grimes Nelson."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_ She declared trying hard to regain her composure to keep the panic out of her voice.

_"Sure you don't."_ Clay retorted. _"I think my pa will be very unhappy to know that you've been using your deceased mother's name and that you're married and have a child."_

_"That's preposterous." _

"_Why did I know you were going say that?"_ Clay disdainfully countered. _"I guess we'll see how preposterous it is when my pa learns who you really are." _

_"He'll never believe such nonsense."_ MaryLynn defiantly proclaimed, stopping an angry Clay as he made his way back to the door. _"He'll think your story is a sad attempt by you and your sisters to destroy our relationship."_

_"You hope that's what he'll believe."_ Clay stiffly said, again giving the woman his attention. _"But that won't be the case and you know it."_

_"What I know is that Ned cares about me and wants to marry me."_ She contended, her tone weak with worry and fury. _"And he's not going to stand for this kind of disrespect even from his own child."_

_"Disrespect?"_ Clay uttered with scorn. _"Disrespect is nothing in comparison to a web of lies, and my pa hates liars." _He spouted. _"When he learns about your lies and what you've done, that your husband is still devastated over you abandoning him and your daughter he'll never be able to look at you again."_

_"If you tell him I will deny it."_ She desperately declared with angry tears in her eyes. _"I will convince him that what you were told is not the truth that you were misinformed."_

_"He won't believe you." _

_"He's believed me before."_ She determinedly countered, referring to the incident from a few days ago when she'd convinced Ned that she wasn't embracing another man. _"You under estimate your father's compassionate heart" _She strongly continued. _"And the influence of a woman he desires, me." _

_"And you underestimate that my pa is a smart man."_ Clay stated with disgust, reminded again that there was nothing ladylike about this woman. _"And despite your feminine wiles his love for his children and trust in us means more to him than anyone or anything."_

_"Well if that were true, he wouldn't be marrying me."_ MaryLynn proudly pointed out, knowing that his children had tried to convince him otherwise. "_I will convince him that your accusations are lies." _She confidently vowed, even as fear and doubt threaten to overtake her. _"And after he demands that you apologize or else move off the ranch, I will marry him."_

_"Well we'll see about that."_ Clay countered with his own confidence and ire, then stormed from the room, failing to see the person who was standing at the corner and had heard his argument with MaryLynn. MaryLynn stood shocked in the middle of her room angry and on the verge of screaming. What was she going to do? She thought with panic. Despite her vow that she'd convince Ned that Clay was lying, the young man was right. Ned would never forgive what she'd done. There was no way she could salvage this situation. Once Ned learned the truth he'd never marry her, and Jeb would be out of his mind with rage if he learned she'd messed up his plan. Her only choice was to leave Lexington tonight, disappear where Jeb couldn't find her but what about…MaryLynn's thoughts were interrupted by the creak of the door. When she looked towards the entryway she saw Ned Logan standing in the room, but his eyes lacked the joy that she always saw when they met. Instead his eyes were dark, a mixture of sadness and fury. He knew. She quickly deciphered with fear. He knew that she was a fraud that everything she'd told him was a lie.

* * *

Boston, Massachusetts

Sean quietly walked down the pier towards the baggage claim, barely listening to his cousin who was chattering about being home after 5 years, stating how excited he was to be back. Sean wasn't sure what he felt about being back. He was so sure that leaving Europe was the right thing to do that somehow returning to Boston would help him re-center his life get Marita out of his system for good, but the longer he was at sea sailing towards what he hoped would be an escape his emotions and memories of her had grown in intensity. Sean glanced towards the sky when his cousin mentioned that it didn't feel like late spring that the gray clouds and cold air seemed to indicate snow when Sean was instantly taken back, déjà vu hitting him like a fist in the gut…

_Chicago, Illinois – September 1889_

Sean walked down the platform towards the baggage claim, towards Marita. He couldn't believe that they were finally here, away from Lexington, away from the families determined to make a life together. He mused with happiness, smiling within. When they'd discussed a future a few months ago neither one of them knew if it would actually happen. There was so much standing in their way, things that he didn't even want to think about right now. But they did it. They chose to take a risk that no one in their lives supported. When he'd brought up their future six months before, it had opened the door to deeper discussions on the subject, a lot of serious thought, even a brief break up before they finally accepted their reality which was that they loved each other deeply, completely and that living would have no life if they were apart. A sweet warmth ceased Sean's breath when he caught sight of her, his life, his soul, the woman with whom he was going to spend the rest of his life. She was standing in the baggage claim line patiently waiting for her bag to be retrieved. She was so beautiful, he thought deep tenderness flooding him as he watched her pull her shawl tighter around her shoulders. How did he managed to get so dam lucky he asked himself...

"_Hey."_ Sean softly uttered as he came to stand beside her, fighting the urge to take her hand in his.

"_Hey."_ She gently smiled, spiking his happiness.

_"How was your trip?"_ He quietly asked, returning her smile as he removed his bag from his shoulder and sat it on the ground.

_"It was okay, a little bumpy, sometimes noisy, but most of all lonely."_ She honestly stated. _"I missed you terribly."_ She then added in a quieter tone holding his gaze, referring to the fact that they'd been forced to ride in separate rail cars due to the train originating in the south.

_"I missed you too."_ He whispered in response, nearly losing himself in her beautiful brown eyes that were telling him so much, touching his soul. Marita briefly lowered her gaze he knew to purposely break the moment to not draw too much attention to them. Even though they were in Illinois where their relationship was perfectly legal, they had to remain cautious and discreet due to the severe hostility they could still potentially incite.

_"I can't believe we're here that we're doing this."_ Marita stated softly returning her gaze to his capturing his heart once more. _"I'm so happy right now."_ She uttered quietly, seriously, filling him with joy, driving him to move closer to her, to be on the brink of abandoning all logic and kissing her when he heard the train attendant call her name thankfully stopping him…Sean quickly retrieved her bag taking it from the attendant who along with the other patrons watched him with shock and judging eyes. Then he returned to Marita who was waiting a few feet away.

_"So, where to from here?"_ She questioned her tone quiet with love.

_"Home."_ He quietly answered as he gently grasped her hand, nearly gasping at the heat, the happiness that flooded his heart, then led her towards the exit of the train depot.

_"Hey Sean are you going to get your bags so we can go or what?"_ Thomas asked, drawing Sean back to reality.

_"Yeah…right."_ Sean slowly answered, shaking off the memory then made his way to the train attendant who was holding his bags as his heart hurt at the happiness he once had.

* * *

Marita sat on the floor her legs crossed in front looking through the old pictures, papers, blankets and books she'd just removed from a chest she'd found in the back closet. She had promised herself that she wouldn't do this, that she wouldn't push herself to remember, but things had gotten so crazy and confusing since she returned to Lexington that she could no longer sit back and wait for her memory organically return. The strange feelings that drew her to Lexington, along with the relentless dreams were getting stronger, more intense everyday. Then there was her pa's anxiety anytime she mentioned the past or the word 'memory,' her reaction to Sean's picture, Lexy's strange comments about their relationship and her Aunt Jessie Mae's nervous responses when Marita had asked her questions about her past. Something was going on or rather had gone on in her past, and she strongly believed that her family and friends were not being completely honest about what it was. Marita picked through the items around her again pondering her dream from the night before which had been different from the others. In this dream she was at a train depot. She didn't know where. Her dream had failed to reveal this information. She was standing in line at the baggage claim, and she was so happy, happier than she'd ever been in her life when she heard a voice, his voice, the man who'd been haunting her dreams softly utter "Hey." When she turned to look his way, the dream had faded into blackness, and she'd awakened. It was so frustrating she thought, to be so close to remembering something significant only to be cut off. She didn't understand why her dreams kept stopping that way. Perhaps she wasn't ready to know the whole truth. She contemplated. Or maybe these dreams weren't really memories. Whatever it was, one way or another she had to know if there was merit to her dreams and that was precisely why she was looking through this stuff she mused as she came upon what she'd been looking for, her old journals. After the accident she did remember that she'd kept journals, but none of her old ones made it to Toronto so she logically figured they were in Lexington. Marita picked up each book, blowing the dust off the covering, before opening each cover to review the inside page. _January 1887 – April 1888_ she read to herself then sighed, disappointed that this was the closest journal she'd found to her accident, and it was recorded more than a year before she lost her memory. Though discouraged, Marita still flipped to the final entry in the book deciding to read it, even though she knew it was pointless, when halfway through the entry something caused her to slow her read…

_After work pa and I went to spring revival services, and I got that look again. Not at the service of course everyone there had their mind on God or what they needed to do when they got home, but before the service. I was waiting on the porch for pa to comeback with the wagon so we could leave when Sean came by. He'd forgot that I was going to church and came to see if I wanted to join him for a walk to the pond after supper. Anyway when he saw me it was as if he couldn't speak, like he was tongue tied and then he looked at me with such tenderness and awe that I had to turn my eyes away because he made me feel a little embarrassed, but at the same time happy and beautiful. I don't know why I'm even writing about this. Sean and I are best friends. There's nothing to the looks he's been giving me. There can't be. I guess it just feels kind of strange, how frequently they are now happening. It does worry me sometimes, make me feel like our friendship is changing into something beyond either one of our control. I don't know, I'm probably just over thinking the situation, but I can't help but be concerned. Sean means so much to me. I don't want things to change with us and as a result I lose his friendship. The thought of such a thing happening grieves my heart, but I can't allow myself to think about such a travesty. Sean and I will be okay. We are okay. We have to be._

Marita reread the passage and thought again about everything that had been going on with her, more importantly about her suspicions regarding her relationship with Sean. Then told herself that the entry stated that her and Sean were best friends and nothing more. Furthermore her Aunt Jessie Mae and Lexy had confirmed this. But what about the looks Sean had began to give her and the way they'd made her feel she questioned, when she heard her pa's voice on the porch. It sounded as if he was speaking with someone. Knowing that he'd soon be coming inside, Marita quickly began to put everything back in the chest. She couldn't sort this out right now; she thought as she finished placing the items in the chest then returned it to the closet, not with her pa worriedly looking over her shoulder. She then dusted herself off, took a deep breath in attempt to center her thoughts, to put aside for now her questions about her past, then made her way towards the front of the house to greet her father.

* * *

Downtown Lexington was live. The streets buzzing with people walking about some headed to dinner at one of the restaurants on the square or to the saloons that were already busy with patrons. Different from the day, this evening was filled with ease, people leaving behind all of the work of the day to enjoy the cool spring breeze that had descended over the town. You couldn't ask for a better evening, many thought as they happily walked the streets of downtown Lexington completely unaware that someone, somewhere nearby lay alone pondering their choices as the life slowly faded from their battered body.


	10. The Body

Thanks everyone for the responses!

**Chapter Ten**

_"Where have you been?"_ Alice questioned in an admonishing tone as soon as she entered the dining room and saw her brother eating as if nothing had happened.

_"I've been right here eating breakfast."_ Clay casually answered then bit into a piece of toast.

_"Umm what happened to I'll be right back?"_ She asked as she took a seat at the table across from him, then placed a napkin in her lap. _"That you'd explain everything when you get back?" _She continued. _"I waited for you for hours after dinner and you never returned home." _

_"I know."_ Clay acknowledged as he sampled his eggs. _"Things went a little differently than I expected."_

_"What things?"_ Alice asked as she turned her attention from the sausage she was placing on her plate to Clay. _"What did you find out about MaryLynn and where did you go last night." _

_"Clay where were you last night?"_ Lexy asserted as she walked into the dining room interrupting his exchange with Alice. _"Alice and I waited for hours."_

_"I was just about to explain."_ Clay stated with slight annoyance, then took a swig of his juice as his youngest sister took a seat at the table and instantly started to put fruit and eggs on her plate.

_"Well?"_ Lexy pushed as she now poured herself a glass of juice. Clay rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face as he shook his head at his sister's impatience then he began...

_"Last night I went to see MaryLynn."_ He revealed. _"I went there looking for pa. I wanted to tell him what I learned before he left for Louisville." _

_"And?" "What happened?"_ Alice and Lexy both eagerly asserted at once.

_"He wasn't there."_ Clay answered instantly deflating his sisters' excitement and curiosity. _"But MaryLynn was there, and we ended up having a quarrel when I confronted her about what I learned in Tennessee."_

_"Which was?"_ Alice anxiously asked before Lexy could. Clay briefly hesitated still finding it unbelievable himself what he was about to reveal.

_"MaryLynn is not MaryLynn."_ He stated causing his sisters to instantly frown with confusion._ "Her real name is Patricia Grimes Nelson" _

_"Huh?" "What are you talking about?"_ His sisters' inquired with perplexity at the same time.

Clay answered Alice and Lexy by describing to them what happened when he arrived in Clarksville. He'd learned that the "MaryLynn's" family had moved 50 miles away to Brentwood. So he'd gone down find "MaryLynn's" family and learned that the real MaryLynn Grimes died 5 years earlier. Clay had then disputed that fact with Harriett, "MaryLynn's" aunt who he'd been speaking with, and explained that MaryLynn Grimes was now living in Lexington about to marry his pa and that she'd stated more than once that she was from Clarksville. He was beginning to think he had the wrong MaryLynn Grimes when Harriett pulled out a picture of three women. One of the women was very young and looked a lot like "MaryLynn," the other was much older but still appeared to be in the prime of her life and the third was clearly "MaryLynn" who looked only a few years younger than she was today. From there the woman had revealed that "MaryLynn" had always been a problem child, always hated the simple life of Tennessee and thought she deserved more. The woman stated that "MaryLynn" acted like a floozy, courting several gentlemen around town, stirring up rumors that she was engaging in inappropriate behavior with the men, but none of them wanted to believe it until "MaryLynn" turned up pregnant. She claimed the father was Bryce Nelson, the son of a farmer who lived in Fairview. "God only knew if it was true considering" the aunt said, but they'd made her marry him any way she'd continued. "MaryLynn" stayed with Bryce until 6 months after the baby was born then she abandoned them and ran off to where they didn't know. For years they'd heard she was living up north partaking in all kinds of unsavory behavior to get by but had never received any confirmation of this or any word from "MaryLynn" herself. Until Clay showed up they didn't know if she was dead or alive.

_"This is unbelievable."_ Lexy sighed in shock, not knowing what else to say.

_"Are you sure this is all true?"_ A stunned Alice asked.

_"Yes."_ Clay assured. _"Like I said I spoke with MaryL, Patricia's aunt and I went to see her husband." _

_"Wow."_ Alice uttered in disbelief, shaking her head. _"We all suspected that she was not right for pa, that she may have something to hide, but this…I never suspected that she was already married and that she had a child."_

_"A child that she abandoned."_ Clay added still shocked by discovering that news.

_"Well that would explain why she hates us so much."_ Lexy concluded. _"She probably hates children."_

_"With the exception of you we're hardly children."_ Alice countered referring to herself and Clay. _"I think she hated the fact that we interfered with her relationship with pa."_

_"Well whatever her reasoning for hating us I take solace in the fact that we'll finally be rid of her." _Clay said.

_"You really think pa will believe what you found out?"_ Lexy worriedly asked, thinking of how adamant their father had been about "MaryLynn" being a good woman and that her treatment of them was overblown.

_"He has to."_ Clay seriously stated. _"I couldn't make up such lies if my life depended on it."_ He said. _"Besides that "MaryLynn" will be her own worst enemy."_ He declared. _"When I confronted her she tried to deny it, but she was shaking in her shoes." _He revealed. _"She won't be able to charm her way out of this."_ He guaranteed.

_"But what if she does, somehow charm her way out of this?" _Alice posed. _"She's done it before." _She pointed out having the same thoughts as Lexy.

_"If she manages to do that I will take pa to Brentwood, Tennessee myself and SHOW him the truth."_ Clay vowed. _"But you don't have to worry about it coming to that."_ He said eyeing his sisters. _"Everything is going to be alright."_ He promised. _"Pa is going to believe the truth. He'll then dump "MaryLynn," and all will be right again."_ He finished causing Alice to allow herself to sigh with relief and for Lexy to give in to a small smile. Both now starting to believe their brother's declaration. _"Now let's stop worrying and eat." _He lightly directed and returned his attention to his breakfast. _"Better days are ahead."_ He said.

* * *

The woman walked down the hall passing residents as they went about their daily business, thinking about her own work for the day. Turning a corner she continued down a side hall headed to the first room she was scheduled to clean. When she arrived at the room's door she casually knocked and waited for an answer. When she received none, she knocked once more. When she still heard no response she opened the door and screamed in shock at the lifeless body she saw on the floor.

* * *

Why would he lie to her about this? Why would he lie to her about what was probably the worst time in her life? Marita questioned with confusion as she aimless looked ahead barely focused on how she was steering her wagon, still stunned and hurt by what she'd just learned. When she'd paid a call on Florida McGee, an old friend, she'd hoped to get some clarity on her life, specifically her past with Sean Logan. For after reading her old journals, reading her thoughts on Sean, what was going on between them during that Spring of 1888 she'd been haunted with thoughts of him, of what may have been developing between them. So feeling that her family might be holding back, that they wouldn't give her the full story on Sean if she asked, she'd decided to look up some old friends, thinking that if there was more to know about her and Sean perhaps she would've confessed something to them. Out of the three friends she'd had while living in Lexington, Florida was the only one who still lived in Kentucky. She had been excited to see the woman, anxious to hear not only what Florida might know about Sean, but what the woman had been up to these past few years when they'd not been in touch. Overall Marita expected it to be a good visit, never did she think that when she went to see her friend that her inquiry about Sean would fall by the way and be replaced by the discovery that her pa might've been lying to her…

_"I was hoping you could give me some insight into my past, what I had going on before I lost my memory."_ Marita asked the woman who she'd once been close to.

_"I'll try and help with what I can, but you should know that we weren't in touch before…the attack."_

_"Attack?"_ Marita uttered with shock.

_"Yes."_ The woman confirmed. _"From what I was told you were…attacked by some crazed Klansman."_ The woman slowly finished watching with concern as Marita turned away and slowly sat down on the step before her, stunned by what she'd just heard.

Marita had been shocked by the news and didn't want to believe it was true. So she'd asked Florida if she was sure that what she'd just told her was what she heard, and the woman had assured her that it was. Marita still couldn't believe it. Couldn't fathom the idea that for the past 3 years her pa had told her that she was injured, lost her memory due to a wagon accident. When she'd asked him over and over about what happened, how she'd been thrown from the wagon and injured he'd made no mention of a Klansman. In fact he'd claimed that they'd later found the "accident" was due to a defective axel on the wagon. "No, it can't be true. He couldn't have been lying to me all this time." Marita tried to reason within, but the more she thought about Florida's statement and her pa's odd behavior regarding her being in Lexington and her possibly remembering, her accident being a lie seemed more feasible. She mused, her heart hurting at the thought. On some level she could understand if her pa had lied to her about the "accident." She'd gone through a lot after she'd been hurt with her injuries, her memory issues and the severe headaches it caused. The last thing she needed at that point was to learn that it was all due to a racist attack. However, what made the lie so painful was that 3 years later, the deceit was continuing. She'd repeatedly told her pa about her feelings how they'd driven her to Lexington, was driving her to rediscover her past what had happened 3 years before, but he'd continually stated that it wasn't important and seemed to try and steer her away from remembering. Why was he doing this if there wasn't a lie? If there wasn't something he didn't want her to know?...What am I doing, Marita questioned within, trying hard to push the negative thoughts about her pa from her mind. It can't be true. Pa couldn't have lied about what happened. Florida probably got the information wrong. After all she'd "heard" it was an attack. She didn't get the information directly from her pa, and according to her the attack was by a Klansman which sounded bizarre considering whatever had happened in Chicago. I have to know the truth. Marita thought with sadness and anxiety, fearful of what the truth might be. She had to speak with her pa right now. She decided as she flapped the reigns of the horses, directing the wagon to go faster while hoping that her fear and her instincts were wrong, that her pa had not been lying to her.

* * *

Sean briskly walked across the room, buttoning and zipping his pants thinking he had to hurry or he was going to be late for his meeting with his Grandpa. The man had given them a few days off to rest after their long journey at sea, now today it was back to business. The man wanted to lunch with him and Thomas to get a detailed update on the business in Europe. Sean had planned to be up hours ago but sleep seemed to capture him and not want to let go. He hadn't truly rested for weeks. It was always hard to sleep when on a ship, and it certainly didn't help that his thoughts and dreams were haunted by memories of Marita. But things had slightly improved when he got home, thankfully sleep had finally caught up with him, giving him peaceful dreams, dreams he couldn't remember which was a welcomed reprieve from his thoughts of Marita Sean slipped on his shirt as he walked up to the mirror and was about to button it up when his eyes caught the chain that was resting against his chest and drifted to the ring that it held brushing over his heart…

**October 1889**

Sean made his way across the room watching Marita with tender eyes barely listening to her ramblings about dinner. She was so beautiful. He thought, even when she wasn't trying, even when she was just unpacking groceries like she was right now. It was still so unbelievable to him that they were here. That they were going to spend their lives as one building towards a legacy. Sean came to stand at the counter, next to her carefully placing a small velvet box inside the bag she was currently unloading, pulling his hand away from the bag in time enough that she wouldn't see him.

_"You haven't answered my question."_ She softly stated, turning to face him. _"Pot Roast or Fried Chicken?" _

_"Whatever you decide is alright with me."_ He quietly answered as he brushed a stray hair from her face.

_"Why do I feel like dinner is the last thing on your mind?"_ She faintly questioned with a smile, holding his gaze.

_"Maybe because you're right."_ He huskily replied, then leaned forward and chastely kissed her lips.

_"Sean."_ Marita breathed, her mouth still close to his. _"I have to start dinner."_

_"I'm not stopping you."_ He whispered.

_"Yes. You are."_ She sighed and kissed him once more. _"Now please help me put this food away before you start something I can't finish."_

_"That's impossible."_ Sean declared now gently touching her cheek gazing at her intensely. _"I'm pretty sure that if I start something you will finish it and finish it well."_ He quietly contended, then took her mouth, tasting it with slow passion.

_"Sean."_ Marita murmured as she hesitantly pulled away from him. _"Food."_ She then stated as she turned away from him and re-focused on the sack of food on the counter reaching in it to retrieve more items to put away when she slowly pulled out the velvet box that he'd placed inside moments before. _"What's this?" _She asked returning her attention to him.

_"Open it and see."_ Sean lovingly directed. Marita hesitated for a moment, staring at him with infinite warmth. She then carefully opened the box and gasped upon seeing the ring inside.

_"This makes it official now."_ Sean whispered drawing her eyes back to him.

"_I thought it was official three weeks ago."_ She quietly responded, her gaze tender with love.

"_It was."_ He softly confirmed as he took the ring, then her hand and gently placed the ring on her left finger. _"But you know me, always carrying on tradition."_ He teased, then kissed her ringed finger with tenderness. _"always needing to show you how thankful I am that you chose me."_ He continued now serious again. _"that without you my life would be hollow." _He said. _"I love you, so much."_ He passionately stated, as he gazed into her tear filled eyes. _"So much."_ He uttered in a softer tone.

"_I love you too."_ Marita quietly expressed, then took his lips sweetly innocently, driving Sean to pull her closer, to take control of her ardent gesture. Pressing her against the counter he kissed her deeply, hungrily exploring her mouth; then moved to her cheek grazing it lightly, causing her to gasp, before he then proceeded to loosen the buttons on her blouse as she drew his shirt from his trousers…

Sean grabbed the ring that hung from the chain intending to rip it from his neck, but found that he couldn't do it. No matter how much it hurt, how much he wanted to be free of it, free of the memories, free of her, he couldn't let go, and honestly he didn't want to. Sean closed his eyes in pain, his grip tightening on the ring as he remembered that day, how happy they were, how close they'd been. It's over. He thought within as he moved again to tear the chain from his neck, but instead helplessly loosened his grip on the jewel. Then why can't you toss the ring. His heart queried. "I will. Not today, but soon." He quietly vowed opening his eyes to see his anguished blue gaze staring back at him, subverting his vow.

* * *

"_Marita."_ Alice exclaimed when she saw the young woman walk out onto the veranda. _"Lunch will be ready in about 20 minutes."_ She said referring to the reason why she thought Marita was there. They had plans to have lunch together then go into to town to do some shopping.

"_Oh I can't stay."_ Marita stated, just now remembering her promise to spend the afternoon with the Alice and Lexy. She'd been so distracted by the information she'd received from Florida and needing to find her pa that she had completely forgot their plans.

"_Why not?"_ Lexy inquired, now looking up from the publication she was reading.

_"I need to talk to Clay." _

"_What do you need?"_ Clay asked responding to Marita's statement which he'd heard as soon as he stepped out on the veranda.

_"Clay! You startled me."_ Marita uttered with an awkward laugh her hand to her chest as she turned to face him.

_"I'm sorry."_ He stated returning her smile as he made his way towards the table. _"What is it you need to talk to me about?"_ He asked again then plucked a grape from the bowl at the center of the table and popped it in his mouth.

"_I was wondering if you've seen my pa?"_ She asked, the anxiety and sadness that had briefly abated now quickly returning. _"I checked the barns and the east pasture, but can't find him anywhere."_

"_Last time I saw him he said he had to run to town."_ Clay replied. _"That was about an hour ago."_ He said. _"Is everythi…"_ He began, but stopped short when he saw Deputy Brunson emerge onto the terrace with their servant Nancy in tow.

"_Deputy Brunson?"_ Clay stated with concern, causing everyone to turn surprised eyes to their newly arrived guest. _"What brings you by?"_ He asked as Nancy exited the terrace.

"_I have news for your family."_ The man seriously declared as he studied the young man before him looking for any signs of nervousness or guilt, then briefly turned his gaze to a concerned Alice and Lexy, before his eyes came to Marita, giving her a disapproving gaze after which he returned his attention to Clay.

"_Our pa is out of town."_ Clay said referencing the societal custom that expected any news delivered by the town deputy was always delivered to the head of the household. _"He won't be back for a few days." _Clay continued now feeling more uneasy about the man's presence there. _"So whatever news you have you can relay it to me, and I'll make sure he gets it when he returns."_

"_Alright."_ The man stiffly answered as he turned his stern gaze to Marita, then Alice and Lexy.

"_Sir?"_ Clay stated bewilderment in his voice, drawing the man's eyes back to him.

"_Shouldn't the Negro and the women leave us?"_ The man rudely asked.

"_Marita is a close family friend."_ Clay sternly stated emphasizing Marita's name, obviously offended. _"And whatever you' re about to say you can say in front of my sisters. So please say what you need to say and leave."_ He nearly ordered, causing the man's expression to turn to contempt.

"_MaryLynn Grimes is dead, murdered."_ The Deputy curtly stated without warning, causing everyone to gasp or utter words of shock_. "And I have it on good authority that you were the last person to see her alive."_


	11. A Death in the Family

Thanks for the responses!

**Chapter Eleven**

Isaac entered the barn, thinking about the situation with his daughter. After his conversation with Jessie Mae he'd come so close to telling Marita the truth about what happened, but instead he'd gone to Dr. Williams, the doctor who'd treated Marita in Lexington after the accident to ask him if there was any chance of Marita recalling her memory after all this time. The doctor had assured him that it would never happen. Isaac drew a deep breath as he walked up to the supply wall in the barn and begin retrieving items he needed, pondering how he didn't want all of his lies to blow up in his face, ruin them all. But what else could he do? How could he prevent just that from happening? He'd been lying so long. He didn't know what else to do when it came to Marita and her past. Even with Sean Logan being God only knew where across the Atlantic, he just couldn't risk telling her the truth. His greatest fear was that Sean would return and learn everything he'd done, then take her away from him again, back into danger.

_"Mr. Peters."_ Someone called, drawing the man from his thoughts.

_"What is it Sam?"_ Isaac asked as he turned to face the worker.

_"There's a problem with the one of the Ewing horses."_ The man anxiously explained.

_"What kind of problem?"_ Isaac inquired with a frown.

_"I can't explain. Its better that you see yourself."_ Sam said, then led the man through the barn to the horse's location.

* * *

_"What?"_ Clay exclaimed upon hearing the Deputy's declaration that he was the last person to see MaryLynn alive.

_"You heard me."_ The man stiffly responded. "According to a witness you came to see Miss. Grimes last night." He said. _"Is this true?"_

_"That's not what you said before."_ Clay defensively stated, his temper rising. _"You said that I was the last one to see MaryLynn alive which is completely different than a witness seeing me pay her a call."_

_"Son you know what I'm saying."_ The man curtly replied. _"So don't play games with me."_

_"I'm not playing games."_ Clay countered. _"I'm just trying to understand what you're asking."_

_"Well if you're that confused perhaps a trip to my office will clear things up."_ The man said implying that he would take Clay to jail.

_"That won't be necessary."_ Alice shakily interjected still trying to digest the news of MaryLynn's death. _"Clay can answer your questions here."_ She said giving her brother a look that screamed - calm down and stop challenging the man.

_"Do you agree?" _The man sternly asked looking at Clay.

_"No."_ Clay refused. _"We're all upset by the news of MaryLynn's death. So we'll have to do this at another time."_

_"No! We'll do this right now!" _The Deputy ordered.

_"You can't make me do anything sir."_ Clay retorted.

_"No I can't, but I can take you to jail for interfering with an investigation."_

_"That's nuts!"_ Clay fumed. _"How is me asking to do this at another time interfering with an investigation?"_

_"It's interfering because…"_

_"Please!"_ Alice interjected. _"Stop!" _She asserted with strength causing both men to quiet and turn their attention to her.

_"My brother will answer your questions."_ She said, her tone unsteady as she again looked at her brother quietly pleading with him to cooperate. _"And then would you please leave."_ She nearly begged. "_The news you have brought about MaryLynn is very upsetting. We need some time alone to come to terms with what's happened?"_ She said.

_"I understand your plight." _The man said with little compassion._ "And I will be happy to grant your request, if your brother will answer my questions."_ He said now returning his eyes to Clay.

Clay returned Alice's insistent stare, then turned his eyes to Lexy who looked tearful and scared, then on to Marita whose expression was a combination of concern, yet support. _"What do you want to know?"_ Clay asked, again turning his eyes to the Deputy.

The Deputy stared at the young man with disgust wishing he could take him in right now, but he had no solid evidence just a witness claiming they'd seen him at Miss Grimes' room early last evening, probably hours before the murder. The man then briefly turned his gaze from Clay and shot a sharp glance at Marita. Why was she still there? He questioned with outrage. He'd always heard the Logans had a soft spot for Negroes. He'd even heard rumors that one of the boys had run off and married one, but those were just rumors. It was easy to ignore town gossip when you hadn't seen it with your own eyes, but to now witness the truth, them treating this Negro trash like family disgusted him more than he ever thought was possible.

_"Did you go see MaryLynn Grimes last night?"_ The Deputy then asked turning his stare back to Clay.

_"Yes."_ Clay answered, causing the Deputy's contempt to grow, feeling as if the young man should elaborate on his answer.

_"Why?"_ The man nearly barked.

_"She was soon to be my stepma."_ Clay snarked. _"Why not?"_

_'"Don't get smart with me son."_ The Deputy retorted.

_"I'm not getting smart."_ Clay countered. _"I'm answering your question."_

The man studied Clay a moment obviously irritated. _"Why was she staying at the boarding house anyway?"_ The man then asked. _"I thought she was staying here at the ranch."_

_"She decided to move out until her and our pa was married."_ Clay stiffly answered.

_"Hmrph, well that's strange."_ The Deputy stated. _"It would've made more sense for her to move out when she and your pa where just courting than when they finally got engaged."_

_"Do you have anymore questions?"_ Clay inquired with irritation.

_"As a matter of fact I do."_ The Deputy said. "_What time did you get to Miss. Grimes room?"_

_"Around 7:30PM."_

_"That's supper time."_ The Deputy stiffly noted. _"Any reason why you would pay her a call at that time?"_

_"That's none of your business."_ Clay said, now thinking if he confessed the truth of their conversation it take this questioning down a road of motive, accusations and maybe even an arrest.

_"It is my business because I'm investigating a murder."_ The man said. _"The murder of your future stepmom which you seem unmoved by."_

_"Are you saying that I don't care about MaryLynn, that I don't care that she was murdered?"_

_"Well if the shoe fits."_ The Deputy shot back.

_"I think its time you leave."_ Clay ordered, his temper quickly spinning out of control.

_"I'm not done questioning you."_

_"Maybe not, but unless you want my pa who is Financial Manager and City Councilmember of this town to hear about you badgering me about MaryLynn's death a woman who we all cared, who was soon going to be apart this family I suggest you leave right now."_ Clay threatened.

The man looked at Clay with fury in his eyes knowing that the young man was right. Ned Logan was heavily imbedded in Lexington politics and therefore very well connected to people in high places. If he didn't play this right, it could mean serious trouble for him.

_"Alright...no more questions, for now."_ The man bitterly conceded. _"But I will be back."_ He said. _"You can count on it."_ He vowed, staring at Clay a moment longer before he noisily exited the veranda.

When the family was sure the Deputy was gone they all quietly sighed with relief. Alice leaned forward over the table bringing her hands to cover her face allowing the shock of MaryLynn's death to fully hit her, while Lexy sat there wide eyed and stunned, and Clay stood unmoved still steaming with anger.

_"Are you okay?"_ Marita gently directed at Alice as she walked up to the table.

_"Yes. I guess."_ Alice reluctantly answered as she moved her hands to her cheeks. _"I can't believe MaryLynn's dead."_ She quietly uttered in shocked. _"Murdered."_

_"I know."_ Marita concurred, not knowing what to say due to dealing with her own shock about the situation.

_"I always wanted her out of our lives."_ Lexy stated with sad and worried eyes. _"But not like this." _She said, a hint of self-blame in her voice.

_"Lexy it wasn't wrong for you to want her out of your pa's life."_ Marita said turning her attention to the young girl. _"You're wish for her relationship to end with your pa had nothing to do with what happened to her."_ She assured her words comforting the young girl somewhat.

_"I wonder what happened."_ Alice questioned. _"How she was…murdered."_ She said looking at Clay.

_"That doesn't matter right now. I..."_ Clay chimed in his tone serious.

_"How can you say that?"_ Alice disputed, interrupting her brother before he could finish. _"A woman is dead! MaryLynn is dead."_

_"I know that!"_ Clay yelled back. _"But did you not just hear Deputy Brunson? He's clearly trying to connect me to what happened to her."_

_"You really think that?"_ Lexy worriedly asked.

_"Yeah."_ Clay answered with frustration. _"His statements about a witness saying I was the last person to see MaryLynn alive and him asking details about my visit with her."_

_"He could just want to know if you saw something suspicious while there."_ Alice suggested trying to put a positive spin on a situation that obviously wasn't good.

_"His attitude said differently."_ Clay pointed out.

_"What are we going to do if he comes back?"_ Lexy asked, looking at her brother and then Alice. _"Your promise to tell pa can't scare him off forever."_

_"If Deputy Brunson returns your pa should be home by then." _Marita assured the young girl._ "Your pa will know how to handle Deputy Brunson."_

_"Marita's right." _Alice concurred, still trying to keep alive some positivity about this situation_. "Pa will take care of Deputy Brunson." _She said, then paused a moment, thinking seriously about her pa how he would take this news_. "We should…telegram pa right away." _She slowly suggested.

_"I know."_ Clay said his tone a little more calm. _"He needs to know what the Deputy is trying to do and more importantly about MaryLynn's death."_

_"This is going to break his heart."_ Alice said with a sigh.

_"Yeah, I know."_ Clay sighed himself, thinking about the happiness and promise of that morning, then about his argument with MaryLynn and about all of the craziness of the past few weeks. He never thought it would lead to this. MaryLynn murdered, he thought with shock. Who would do this? He wondered. The woman wasn't a pillar of virtue, but she didn't deserve this and despite his dislike for the woman he was very sorry she was dead. He mused now again thinking about how destroyed his pa was going to be at finding out who MaryLynn really was and now that she was dead -murdered. _"I better get to town, send that telegram."_ He quietly said, but made no effort to move.

_"I don't think that's a good idea." _Marita said., turning her attention to Clay.

_"Why not?"_ Clay frowned.

_"After that exchange with the Deputy, and his…threats."_ She explained. _"I think you should lay low, stay on the ranch at least until your pa returns."_

_"Marita has a point."_ Alice agreed. _"Deputy Brunson seems to have it in for you." She said. "If you go into town so soon after your tiff with him…."_

_"And so soon after being informed of MaryLynn's death."_ Marita added. _"It might not go over too well with him, make him think you're indifferent about ...you know, what's happened."_ She said thinking about the man's accusation that he didn't seem to care that MaryLynn was murdered.

Clay sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. _"You both make valid points, but I have to send that telegram. Pa needs to know what's happened, and I can't leave it to a servant."_

_"You won't."_ Marita said. _"I'll take care of it." _She volunteered.

* * *

Ned sat on the back steps of the cabin, looking out over the Black Mountains that covered southeast Kentucky. It was a beautiful piece of property surrounded by endless land and trees and all the wild animals that graced its wilderness. It was a peaceful place, a place that he and Libby had often visited when they wanted to reconnect and relax but this place was anything but that today. Before he learned the truth about MaryLynn he'd been planning a trip to Louisville to attend the Breeder's Conference, but after what he'd learned and what had followed, the last thing he could think about was business. So he'd forgone Louisville and instead come here. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been to actually believe that MaryLynn-Patricia was a good woman. Patricia, he sighed to himself. How could he let himself become so desperate and vulnerable that he would allow himself to get close to a woman who was already married, using a false name and had abandoned her child? Ned thought with heartache and shame, now recalling the night before, his confrontation with MaryLynn how terrible it had got. Guilt and disappointment now rushed through him as he continued to ponder what he'd done. Never in a million years did he think that he could behave that way that he could be so…Ned stopped the thought running his hand down his stressed and unshaven face. How could he face his family after what he'd done? How could he return to Lexington? He questioned as he closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh mountain air. He had to return, and he would return and face the consequences of his actions. He thought but not today. Right now, he needed some time to think, to figure out his life, sort out the mess he'd left behind in Lexington.

* * *

Sean stood at the window, a drink in hand, gazing out at the beautifully manicured property that was his Grandpa's estate. He was thinking, something that he'd been doing a lot of lately, remembering his past, thinking about his future, remembering Marita. Just moments before his Grandpa had again tried to get him to start laying down more plans for his future, tried to entice him into investing his inheritance in some of the Boston companies he currently backed, but Sean was not moved. When his Grandpa Shane had died 4 years before, he'd left him with an inheritance that was doing well on its own with investments in gold and steel. Thus Sean was not interested in funneling his money into the various conglomerates in Boston or even starting a business that his Grandpa found appropriate. He wanted...He wanted...his thought paused, his eyes closing as his heart burned with the pain of what he ached for in his soul, what he refused to admit within. His thoughts now drifted to the jewel that still hung around his neck, brushing against his heart, reminding him of what it meant to him, to her. Sean slowly opened his eyes and again stared at the landscape through the glass, his emotions stormy and sad, when he then turned away from the window and spoke.

"_Grandpa,"_ He called out, his voice strong, divulging not even a hint of the pain he was suffering. He instantly garnered the attention of the elderly, but spirited man who was still putting away the files they'd been working on nearly an hour before. _"I'm going to head home."_ He said as he put his drink down on the nearby table, now in no mood to sit through dinner with his grandparents and other family members. _"It's been a long day." _He continued, now thinking about their long lunch meeting and their continuous work-related discussions afterward._ "And I have a ton of work on my desk at home that should've got my attention days ago. So I'm going to go." _

"_Sean No."_ His Grandpa rejected, now putting down the papers he was about to file away. _"Edna is making stuffed lamb, one of your favorites."_ He stated as he now stood and came out from behind his desk. _"And besides that based on our meeting today you've been working very hard in Europe for the past 2 years. You need to take some time to live and breathe." _He suggested.

"_Thanks for the offer Grandpa."_ Sean replied _"But no. I'll have to do this another tim..."_

"_You can't do this at another time."_ His Grandpa interjected, his tone serious and stern.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Sean asked with bewilderment. _"It's just dinner."_

"_It's not just dinner."_ His Grandpa declared as he now walked up to him. _"Your grandma and I invited Jacqueline Winthrop to dine with us." _

"_You what?"_ Sean reacted with surprise, remembering the woman from years before during his brief time in Boston. How she was clearly interested in a courtship with him.

"_We invited Jacqueline Winthrop to dinner." _He repeated. _"She was invited with the promise that you'd be here, that you'd been looking forward to seeing her again after all this time." _

"_Why would you tell her that?" _Sean asked, irritation smoldering in his voice.

"_I told her that because you need a wife." _His Grandpa firmly responded, shocking Sean_. "It's been 3 years since the…incident, and as far as I know you have yet to court anyone." _He said._ "It's time you leave the past in the past, settle down."_ His Grandpa declared in a stern fatherly tone. _"And Jacqueline Winthrop would be the perfect woman for that." _He continued._ "With her enormous dowry and your sizable inheritance, well...let's just say a union between the Winthrops and the Heisenbergs would create a new first family of Boston."_

"_That's an interesting explanation."_ Sean seriously stated. _"But you're forgetting three things. First I don't want Jacqueline Winthrop, second Thomas is more than qualified to fulfill your plan and third I'm not a Heisenberg. I'm a Logan."_

"_You are my grandson, which makes you a Heisenberg, and as far as Thomas goes I have other plans for him." _

"_So this is why you wanted me and not Thomas to stay after our lunch meeting? This is the additional "business" you wanted to discuss?" _Sean questioned in disbelief, now thinking how he'd felt the "business" they'd discussed after the lunch meeting didn't really warrant the urgency his Grandpa had given he knew why, the old man was stalling.

"_Yes." _His Grandpa admitted without shame._ "Jacqueline is a rich, beautiful woman, who will make you richer than you already are, give you a house full of babies and the prestige you will need to take this family into the next century."_

"_I can't believe that we're discussing this..." _Sean uttered with disgusted.

"_Well believe it son."_ His Grandpa replied, unmoved by his repulsion. _"This is how business is done, how first families are made." _

"_With all do respect. I don't give a d..."_

"_Our guest has finally arrived."_ Sean's grandma announced, interrupting his reply to his Grandpa as she walked into the room with Jacqueline Winthrop following behind.

"_Hello Jacqueline."_ His Grandpa said with a smile. _"You're looking well."_

"_Thank you Mr. Heisenberg."_ The young woman strongly replied.

"_Grandma, Jacqueline."_ Sean kindly stated, appropriately acknowledging the women who'd just entered the room. _"I'm sorry to do this." _He continued._ "But I have to..." _

"_Go fetch some lemonade." _His Grandpa interjected, causing Sean to cut him a stare that was etched with fury. _"We're dying from thirst in here." _His Grandpa continued. _"The spirits just aren't doing the trick."_

"_Oh Sean, don't bother yourself with that. Cal and I will take care of it."_ His Grandma said, catching on quickly to what her husband was doing. _"You can entertain Jacqueline while we fetch something to drink and the rest of the family."_ She advised, then promptly left the room with her husband in tow, leaving Sean with no choice but to do what she'd suggested and entertain Jacqueline before the dinner he'd now been trapped into attending.

* * *

The man pried open the barn door, then closed it behind him, being sure to re-secure the inside lock. Knowing his way around the darkness he walked over to a stack of crates, picked up a match that lay on its top, scratched it to fire and lit the lamp that sat nearby. He blew out the match then turned to walk further into the barn but stopped when he saw an uninvited guest.

_"What are you doing here?"_ He calmly questioned even as he seethed with anger inside.

_"Is this your handiwork?"_ Asa Winters asked throwing the evening paper onto the crate that stood between them. The man walked over and glanced at the paper, reading its headline.

_Lexington's Financial Manager Fiancée Found Dead_

_"What do you think?" _The man retorted.

_"I don't think you want to know."_ Asa said. _"Now what the hell's going on?"_ He asked. _"Why is Ned's fiancée, your partner dead?"_

_"That's a question for Ned Logan, not me."_

_"Are you saying Ned killed MaryLynn Grimes?"_

_"Lies and fury can make a man do things he thought he'd never do."_ The man cryptically answered.

_"Ned Logan can be a real bastard, but he's no killer."_ Asa strongly countered.

_"Everyone is capable of killing."_ The man stated. _"if the circumstances are right."_

_"Well you would know wouldn't you?"_ Asa jabbed, referring to the man's past.

_"I think we've wasted enough time on MaryLynn's misfortune."_ The man replied. _"I think its time we talk about what's next."_

_"What's next?"_ Asa scoffed. _"Very callous for a man who just lost his partner and friend."_

_"MaryLynn was no friend of mine."_ The man challenged. _"She was a means to an end."_

_"Did that means include murder?"_ Asa asked the man point blank.

_"Of course not."_ The man declared. _"MaryLynn was no angel Asa. Anyone could have killed her. Its an unfortunate situation, but we don't have time to dwell on what happened. We need to move forward with our plan, and I have the perfect way we can use this murder to our advantage."_


	12. The Discovery

Thanks for the responses!

**Chapter Twelve**

_"Still no word from pa?"_ Alice asked meeting Clay at the door of the parlor who was reading the telegram he'd just been handed from the servant.

_"Not really."_ Clay answered as he crumbled the telegram with disappointment.

_"What does that mean?"_ Alice asked, folding her arms across her chest.

_"The telegram was from the Cotton Field Inn."_ He said as he walked passed her. _"Where pa was supposed to stay during his visit to Louisville. They said he never checked in."_

_"Maybe he decided to stay somewhere else."_ Alice suggested as she followed him further into the room.

_"What's the likelihood of that?"_ Clay asked, turning to face her. _"Pa always stays at the Cotton Field Inn when he goes to Louisville. I've never known him to deviate from that."_

_"Great."_ Alice sighed _"First MaryLynn is murdered, now pa is missing…"_

_"Pa is not missing."_ Clay disputed.

_"He's been unreachable for 2 days."_ She countered, now she'd just got Lexy to calm down over MaryLynn's death. She'd actually started to accept it herself and now they didn't know where their father was. Him missing was the last thing they needed right now.

_"He could be on his way home."_

_"For two days?"_ Alice skeptically questioned. _"It only takes 12 hours to return from Louisville by train."_

_"Let's not panic yet."_ Clay strongly stated, failing to disguise the worry in his own voice. _"Perhaps he took a detour home."_

_"That still doesn't explain him not checking into the Cotton Field Inn." _

_"Like you said, maybe he stayed somewhere else."_ Clay pointed out.

_"So now you want to buy my suggestion that he stayed at another Inn when before you said he'd never do that?" _Alice replied with a hint of frustration. _"Clay it can't be both ways either he stayed at another Inn or he never went to Louisville, now which is it? Which do you believe?"_

_"Alice I really don't have time to go round and round with you about this."_ Clay replied, purposely not answering her question, because he didn't know how. _"The county coroner keeps sending requests asking that I inform him about what to do with MaryLynn's body and Mr. Ewing is going to be here in two days and Stingray still isn't well."_ He said referring to the horse that Isaac and a couple of stable hands had found lying down and sweating profusely a couple of days before.

_"Isaac and the stable hands are more than capable of taking care of Stingray, and as far as MaryLynn's...body goes…you can't do anything about that until pa returns."_ She said, feeling a sudden chill and sadness at the thought of MaryLynn being dead. _"which is all the more reason for us to find out where he's disappeared to."_ She added. _"Maybe we should inform the Deputy." _She suddenly uttered aloud.

"_The Deputy?"_ Clay retorted, not believing what his sister had just said. _"You mean the Deputy whose trying to accuse me of killing MaryLynn?"_

"_Of course not. There are other Deputies. We could maybe even talk to the Mayor." _Alice countered. _"They can help us if pa is missing."_

"_Pa is not missing."_ Clay strongly declared once more. _"So stop saying that." _He ordered. _"He'll be home in a couple of days, and if he's not...well we'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it."_

"_Cross that bridge when we come to it?"_ Alice exclaimed. _"What type of plan is that?"_

_"Lexy!"_ Clay asserted, ignoring Alice to greet his youngest sister who'd just walked in the room. _"How was your French lesson?"_ He asked.

_"Good." _She replied._"Any word from pa?"_ She then asked now walking up to stand next to Alice.

_"No."_ Clay answered before Alice could respond, deciding that it was best not to worry Lexy more with the news that their pa might not have gone to Louisville and that they didn't know where he was._ "We probably just missed him with our telegram."_ He said causing Lexy to frown at his answer. _"I got to get back to the barn,"_ He quickly added, before Lexy could start asking the same questions as Alice. _"Stingray still isn't well."_ He explained. _"And Mr. Ewing, who is a very important client…" _He emphasized, looking at Alice._ "will be here on Thursday to see how her training has been progressing."_

"_Do you still not know what's causing her illness?"_ Lexy inquired with concern.

"_No."_ Clay answered. _"That's why I need to get back to the barn. We've got to get her well before Thursday." _He said as he now moved towards the door.

"_Clay."_ Alice asserted, protesting his quick exit.

_"We'll talk later."_ He promised, giving her a look that asked her not to say a word to Lexy about what they'd discussed, before he then exited the room.

* * *

Marita nervously walked across the field headed towards the well near the barn, thinking about what she'd learned a couple of days before, needing to talk to her pa. After she'd spoken with Florida Greer, she was determined to track down her pa and talk to him about what she learned. However things didn't go as planned, when the Deputy had come by the ranch and informed them of MaryLynn's death, her own issues had been pushed aside. It's not that she forgot what she'd learned, but so much started happening that she didn't have the opportunity to speak with her pa. After offering her help to Clay, she'd gone to town and sent the telegram to Ned in Louisville. When she returned to the ranch Alice and Lexy were still having a difficult time dealing with what had happened to MaryLynn, and she had stayed with them trying to comfort them over what had happened. Clay and her pa were dealing with an issue with Mr. Ewing's horse for the remainder of the day, actually for the past couple of days they'd been working on the sick horse trying to get it well before Mr. Ewing comes for a visit on Thursday. The following day her pa had gone down to Winchester to pick up some medicine that might be helpful to the horse. When he'd returned he and Clay had spent the remainder of the evening working on the horse. By the time he'd come in for the night, just like the day before Marita had already gone to bed. She had planned to speak with him that morning about what she'd learned, but once again when she awakened he was already gone. So today she was going to him. Things were still crazy around the ranch with everything going on with the horse, MaryLnn's death and Ned being out of reach, but she had to talk to him. She couldn't wait any longer to sort this out.

_"Marita what are you doing here?"_ Isaac asked, as he pulled the pail full of water from the well, surprised that she'd venture to this part of the ranch.

_"I need to talk to you."_ She seriously stated.

_"Honey this really isn't a good time."_ He said now walking back towards the barn with Marita walking with him. _"We're still trying to get Stingray well, and pre…"_

_"I know."_ Marita interjected. _"But this can't wait, not any longer." _She said.

_"Alright."_ Isaac replied with uncertainty, stopping to look at his daughter, concern rising within him at her serious expression and tone. _"Give me a minute."_ He requested. Marita nodded indicating her approval. Then her father walked away, catching a stableman who was nearby, giving him the pail of water and instructing him on several tasks. As her father directed the worker, a pensive Marita walked past the well and took a seat on a bench under a large oak tree that stood close by. Moments later Isaac came over to join his daughter under the tree.

_"Honey I really don't have much time…"_ He began as he slowly walked up to the bench, hoping against hope that what she needed to say wasn't as serious as her expression.

_"This won't take long."_ Marita assured.

_"Alright."_ Isaac said, watching his daughter intently, his worry growing. _"What's going on?"_

_"Was my accident really an attack?"_ She seriously asked, coming right out with it, staring her at her father whose eyes briefly flashed with panic, confirming what she already suspected.

_"Marita what are you talking about?"_ Isaac questioned as he used all his strength to contain the panic rushing through him wondering how she knew.

_"Pa please don't do this?"_ Marita pled with hurt in her voice, holding his gaze. _"Please don't deny knowing what I'm talking about."_

Isaac stood there a moment pondering what to say, what twist he could add to the story to make it sound right, how he could protect his daughter from this truth that he knew would hurt her, then instantly felt a deep guilt and disgust for his behavior and thoughts…_"Alright…I won't deny it."_ He sighed, slowly sitting down beside her, then hesitated to continue. _"I'll… tell you the truth."_ He said. Then was quiet once more, praying that his daughter wouldn't turn on him that she'd understand. _"The accident…The accident wasn't an accident." _He finally confessed_. "It was an attack."_

Marita sat there a moment quiet and thinking, recalling all the times her pa had told her that her injuries were due to the horses that were pulling her wagon being spooked by what they thought was a snake that strayed across their path. How could he do this she thought with pain. How could he lie to her all this time? Marita glanced at her father and tears welled in her heart. Even though she'd concluded on her own that he'd lied to her. Upon examining his strange behavior after the attack and since she'd returned to Lexington, she'd figured that. There was still some part of her that didn't want to believe that it was true. That he would keep something like this from her.

_"What happened?"_ She then asked in a strong but sad voice, now returning her gaze forward.

Isaac hesitated a moment longer not wanting to tell his daughter the truth, fearing that her world, his world would unravel if he did, but what could he do? He couldn't lie to her about this anymore. On some level he felt she did deserve to know the truth but why here, why now while in Lexington where this whole mess had started. Was she remembering her past? He questioned with realization and a deeper dread. Was that how she knew that the accident was really an attack? He asked himself as he turned his eyes to his daughter and met her grieved gaze which was silently pleading with him to answer her question. Unable to stand the pain in her eyes, Isaac looked away, focusing on the well that was straight ahead, then began to speak…

"_You were on your way to the grocery, when…this man, a white man came upon you."_ He slowly revealed. _"According to onlookers he began to harass you about who you were, where you were going. What you were doing there."_ He continued, fighting hard to stay strong to not let his anger and pain over what had happened to his daughter overtake him. _"When you tried to go around him…"_ He hesitated, not wanting to say, now remembering what he'd been told that the man harassed his daughter about being on the street alone without her "white suitor," saying that he'd seen her around town with her white man before and that even though it was the north, Negroes weren't allowed to mix with the purity of whites. _"When you tried to go around him…"_ Isaac repeated, then ceased to speak, quietly sighing as he closed his eyes in pain.

"_What happened?"_ Marita shakily asked, already knowing where the story was going, but still needing to hear, to know exactly what took place.

"_Honey I don't think…"_

"_Pa, I can handle it."_ She strongly interjected. Isaac opened his eyes and turned them to his daughter who immediately caught his gaze holding it with her strength prompting him to swallow back his angst and continue…

"_When you tried to go around him, he grabbed you."_ He resumed, his heart breaking at the fear that rose in his daughter's eyes, causing him to again turn his gaze away. _"You tried to get away…but you couldn't… and that's when things escalated, that's when… he attacked…beating you."_ He sighed, closing his eyes at the pain that crushed him within at re-living one of the worst times in his life. Marita turned her eyes away and gazed at the stable hands and servants going about their daily tasks, thinking how simple their lives seemed, free of turmoil and the pain she was now feeling.

"_Marita honey I'm so sorry that I've hurt you by not telling you the truth."_ Isaac honestly continued. _"Things happened so fast…I just wanted to get you well, get my daughter back"._ He emotionally stated, remembering how she was in and out of consciousness for three weeks before she fully awaken. _"When you came to, you didn't remember anything that had happened. You didn't even remember who you were or where you had been."_ He said. _"And the doctor strongly recommended that you not be told anything about what happened because it would be too traumatic. If you were to remember he stated that it would be best that you remember on your own."_ Isaac explained. _"But then, when that started to happen, when you started to remember it came with the severe headaches."_ He disclosed. _"Honey…"_ He called to his daughter, drawing her anguished gaze back to his. _"I couldn't risk telling you the truth about what happened for fear that it would worsen your health, that I'd lose you for good."_ He earnestly stated as his daughter again looked away, then closed her eyes, quietly soaking in his words.

No matter her pa's explanations for not telling her the truth, she still felt incredibly betrayed. She'd repeatedly discussed with her pa what had happened, had asked him if there was more to it, well after the attack, after the severe headaches, and he'd failed to answer her with the truth. He'd kept her in the dark about her own life, which made her question everything, question if there was more he was keeping from her.

_"Marita…"_

"_Pa…"_ Marita finally spoke, causing her father to instantly stop speaking. He wanted to hear what she had to say. _"I understand the reasoning behind you not telling me the truth, in the beginning."_ She said, now looking at him once more. _"However it's been 3 years. I'm well now, stronger."_ She stated with hurt, the tears now rising in her eyes. _"I asked you repeatedly about my past, what had happened and you denied me the truth."_

"_I was trying to protect you."_ Isaac countered with love and sincerity.

_"Protect me from what a severe headache…"_

_"Yes!"_ Isaac interjected. _"And the pain of knowing that you were attacked not because someone wanted money or to steal your wagon, but because you are a Negro!"_ He passionately defended as a single tear flowed down his daughter's cheek. 'And because you were involved with a Sean Logan.' He wanted to add, but didn't. _"Honey I'm sorry that you feel hurt and betrayed by what I've done."_ Isaac stated again, his tone more calm. _"But I thought it was for the best." _

Marita took a deep breath, again turning her eyes ahead, away from him, fighting the tears threatening to overtake her, now thinking not only about her father's lie but the attack itself, why it had happened, the racism behind it, which sadden her soul, hurt her just like her pa knew it would. _"What happened after the attack?"_ She quietly asked, the hurt still strong in her voice. _"Was it ever learned who the attacker was?" _

Isaac didn't answer right away. He was thinking about the mess that came about after the attack. How Sean had responded and as a result things had spun out of control, ultimately leading to where they all were right now. _"No."_ He lied, feeling that he couldn't open that door too wide. He couldn't let his daughter know everything. She already knew more than enough right now, enough about the attack to hopefully 'move forward' with her life. There was no use in making things more devastating, more complicated than they already were.

Marita continued to examine what she'd learned, feeling hurt over her father's lies, while at the same time feeling anger over the coward who'd attacked her. He was probably still walking the streets no doubt living a 'great' life, having not one thought about how he'd nearly destroyed her life. She sometimes hated this world, hated its rules and some of the people in it. She mused, for a moment thinking how the white man could destroy them all, treat them like chattel and nothing would be said, no price would be paid for them treating Negroes this way. She thought with frustration as another tear slipped down her cheek, prompting her to quickly wipe it away.

"_Marita honey are you okay?"_ Isaac asked, now gently touching his daughter's back.

"_I need some time… alone."_ She quietly answered as she wiped more tears from her face.

"_Marita I really don't think…"_

"_Pa please."_ She sighed, closing her eyes. _"This is not about…what you think. It's about what I need."_ She said as she now turned her attention to him, her eyes asking him to please leave her.

_"Alright."_ Isaac reluctantly agreed. _"If you need me…"_

_"I know…"_ Marita softly uttered. Isaac remained on the bench a moment longer, watching his heartbroken daughter, not wanting to leave her, but knowing that he had no other choice because that's what she wanted. When he slowly removed his hand from her back, then finally stood from the bench, looking at his daughter once more, praying that she was alright before he then slowly walked away as Marita finally let the tears and all of the emotions she was feeling overtake her.

* * *

Chicago, Illinois - 1889

He was told that it was a mistake - a mistake to see her the way he saw her, a mistake to love her, a mistake to build a life with her - or at least try, and now he was paying for that "mistake." Now she was paying. Pain seared his heart as he recalled what had happened, what was still happening to him and to her. Would she make it through it? Would they? He closed his eyes fighting the angst inside, longing to be with her, but he couldn't. He knew he should let it go. Let justice take its course, but he knew justice would never come for her. Society was structured not to care about her, to care if a crime was committed against her. Thus he couldn't let it go. Justice would only come from him and was now his to deal he thought as anger rose within him, fury racing through his veins as the culprit emerged from the saloon, laughing and joking with friends, not the least bit disturb by what he'd done. Sean shook with rage. Hiding in the shadows watching as the man left his friends and ventured into the darkness where he waited with menacing restraint, waited to unleash his wrath…

_"You look like you're a million miles away."_ A voice said, drawing Sean from his thoughts, causing him to look up to meet his grandfather's gaze.

Sean drew a deep breath, pushing the intense memory from his mind, struggling to suppress the fury and pain that was igniting within him to forged a slight smile. _"No. I'm right here." _He then responded to his grandpa. _"Just thinking business."_

_"Business?"_ His grandfather scoffed. _"Son, you can't fool me." _He said. _"Business is the last thing on your mind."_

For a moment Sean held his grandfather's stare, wondering where the man was going to go with this when he then replied. _"Business can mean a lot of things."_ Sean countered. _"Its not always related to work and with all do respect the last time I checked I am entitled to thoughts about my life, which is considered my own private business."_

_"You can't let it go can you?"_ Cab asked out of the blue, watching him intently, thinking how Thomas had expressed concern to him about Sean seeming sad, distracted and how in recent days he'd noticed it for himself. _"It's been three years and you can't let her go? That's why you barely spoke to Jacqueline the other night at dinner and have yet to pay her a call."_

_"I haven't paid a call on Jacqueline because I don't want to."_ Sean calmly pointed out, skillfully hiding that he'd been shaken by the man's words. _"I made that clear two days ago when you tried to throw us together at dinner."_

_"If that's what you want to say, I'll do my best to believe you."_ Cab declared, still watching his grandson closely, knowing that he wasn't being truthful about his feelings and motivations. _"But I'm not going to allow you to throw your life away again. I'm not going to allow you to run back to Lexington…back to that Negro."_

_"Allow me?"_ Sean stiffly stated, sitting back in his chair, anger rising within him. _"For your information Marita is not in Lexington. Hell I don't know where she is, and frankly I don't care." _He lied_. "And as far as my life goes I control it, not anybody else."_

_"Are you sure about that? Because I find it strange that you're back here in Boston after being away for more than 2 years, living well and successfully helping run the business in Europe."_

_"What are you getting at?"_

_"Why are you here?"_ His grandpa seriously asked. _"And don't tell me it's because you came back to see the family. You hardly wrote when you were in Europe and when you did it was all about business not how much you missed us."_

_"You really think I don't care about you and grandma and the rest of the family?" _Sean questioned in disbelief a twinge of hurt in his voice.

_"No. I think you love us very much."_ The man truthfully stated. _"But I think that we're not what's driving you, driving you here…"_

_"We'll then what is?" Sean heatedly asked. "Driving me here? Since it's not business and it's not family."_

_"The Negro." _The man tartly uttered. How he had to get his grandson out of a mess that could've easily destroyed his life. How the Negro was at the center of it all.

_"I'd appreciate it if you not keep calling her 'the Negro'." _Sean sharply asked_. "She has a name and it's Marita."_

_"Oh my god you're heart is still tender for her." _His grandpa uttered in shock and disgust, realization coming over him at Sean's response._ "She IS the reason why you're back!" _

_"That is absurd" _Sean voiced with irritation, his anger nearly giving away that his grandpa's assessment was hitting close to home. _"If I still wanted Marita, if I was here for her, I'd have written my family in Lexington and asked them if she'd visited or if they knew where she was. Hell they don't even know I'm in Boston." _He revealed_. "Or I'd be doing like I did before and be searching everywhere to find her." _

_"Okay well maybe you're not here for her." _Cab stated as he continued to worriedly gaze at his grandson_. "But you still feel for her and that's dangerous." _He said

_"I feel nothing that I can't handle." _Sean argued, holding his grandpa's gaze.

_"Do you really think I'm going to believe that, when that woman drove you to abandon your father, move to Chicago and nearly destroy yo…"_

_"What do you want from me?"_ Sean interjected with frustration. _"Is my life, my choices not good enough for you?"_ He queried. _"Is it not enough that I'm here because I want to be?"_

_"No, it's enough."_ His grandpa genuinely answered. _"I just don't want to see you go backwards." _He explained. _"You are a young, successful man who has the potential to do great things if you can just…allow yourself to move forward." _He said.

_"Grandpa that's what I've been doing for the past two years is moving forward."_ Sean strongly responded.

_"I'm not so sure that's tr…"_

_"Excuse me, Mr. Heisenberg." _A servant called, interrupting their discussion. Cab sighed with frustration and turned to face the servant who'd just entered the room.

_"Yes Jenna." _He shortly stated.

_"Mr. Pope is here. Shall I show him in?"_ She asked.

_"Yes. Thank you."_ Cab directed, the servant acknowledged his response and quickly left to retrieve Mr. Pope. _"We'll finish this discussion later." _The man said returning his attention to his grandson.

_"There's nothing to finish grandpa."_ Sean firmly countered. _"I've said all I'm going to say on the matter."_ He said, when Mr. Pope entered the room giving his grandpa no chance to respond, forcing him instead to greet their arriving guest, while Sean successful put his work face on as he fought to push the conversation he'd just had aside, push away the feelings it stirred up and ignore his constant thoughts of Marita.

* * *

Deputy Brunson walked about MaryLynn Grimes' room flipping a coin, thinking while looking for evidence of who'd killed the woman. It didn't make sense that a woman who'd only been in Lexington a couple of months would end up dead. She didn't know anyone here. She had no family in Lexington, no friends except the Logans. The man mused. Well the Logans weren't her family, but they soon would've been, which brought the man back to the question he'd had before to what he'd asked Clayton Logan. Why would MaryLynn move back to the boarding house after getting engaged to Ned Logan? Why not continue to stay at the Logan Ranch? It didn't make any sense. He knew that Clayton Logan was hiding something. The boy's defensiveness and anger proved that. He just had to find out what it was. He knew that the young man had seen MaryLynn the night of the murder. The witness had told him that and the young man had admitted it. But why did the young man visit her at supper time? What did they talk about? And why wasn't she joining the Logan's for dinner that night? Even with Ned Logan out of town, which he'd learned through his investigation, she should've been joining her future family for dinner. Something was off. The man concluded. Things weren't what they should've been between MaryLynn Grimes and the Logans. Something was going on with them, and he was going to find out what he was. That's why he'd returned to the boarding house today and brought a couple of deputies with him to question more residents. Somebody had to know something, had seen something about this murder. Deputy Brunson looked around the room looking for any sign of evidence. The man walked back and forth seeing nothing but the evidence he had seen there a couple of days before, a broken lamp and vase still on the floor. He was still flipping the coin which always helped him think when he flipped the coin too high and missed it when it was coming down causing it to hit the floor and roll under the bed. The man kneeled down on the floor and looked under the bed intent on retrieving the coin when he saw something bigger, brighter than his coin shining on the floor. The Deputy stretch his hand past the coin and slid the item from beneath the bed, pulling it out into the light he got a better view of what it was - a pocket watch. The gold watch was unique with its detailed carving of a balking stallion which was unlike most pocket watches that displayed carvings of eagles or guns. The man examined the watch closely knowing that it was expensive due to the realness of the gold and its weight. Remaining on the floor the man then opened its cover and found that the face of the watch was broken the time stopped at 8:50PM. The man then turn his eyes to the inside cover and just like he suspected there was an inscription, an inscription that revealed who the watch belonged to and who he was now sure was MaryLynn Grimes' killer.

* * *

The man walked up to the dark and closed building standing at its back door, thinking how risky this could be, what he was about to do. In the end, it could all lead back to him, blow up in his face, but this was a risk he was willing to take to get things back on track. The man hesitated a moment, replaying his objective in his mind, how much he hated Ned Logan. This was going to work he told himself. Despite the mess with MaryLynn he thought which ignited rage and disappointment within him. He'd come too far, worked too hard to let this go. He would never let this go. He angrily vowed. The man then took a brief glance around him, seeing that no one was around, then carefully slid the mysterious envelope under the door.


	13. An Interrogation

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jeremy walked through the barn, slipping on his gloves and saying hello to the workers he'd grown to know in the short time he'd been there. Though he was there to do a job that required that he not get comfortable, that he always be on the prowl, pushing for the plan, he'd grown to enjoy working on the Logan Ranch and had missed it while he was away. Needing a break from all the lies and plotting, he'd skipped town for a few days. He'd gone down to Nicholasville to clear his head and relax. It had been a nice little break, but he was eager to get back to the ranch. There was a freedom here, in walking the fields, enjoying the beauty of this land and taking care of the horses. Even the camaraderie amongst the workers made for a refreshing change. It all made him feel good, especially when he was doing positive things on the ranch. It made him feel good about life, about himself. It almost made him want to stay.

_"So what's on the agenda for today?"_ Jeremy asked one of the workers nearby as he came upon several stacks of hay and began to prepare to move them.

_"Mr. Ewing is visiting today. He's coming to see if Stingray is ready for competition."_ The worker said.

_"Really?"_ Jeremy replied, uneasily thinking back to several days before when he'd visited the horse's stall.

_"Yeah, though I'm surprised they're going forward with a showcase, considering."_ The man said as he walked up to the saddle shelves.

_"Why?"_ Jeremy asked as began moving the hay across the room.

_"Because of Miss. MaryLynn, Mr. Logan's fiancée."_

_"What about her?"_ Jeremy casually asked, even as his walk slowed and fear began to rise within him.

_"She was murdered."_ The man revealed in a tone that said 'Didn't you know?' Jeremy instantly dropped the bell of hay he was carrying, his face a picture of shock.

_"Are you alright?"_ The stableman asked. When Jeremy didn't answer the man asked again.

_"Yeah."_ Jeremy forced himself to say even as his heart nearly exploded in his chest at its intense pounding over the shock and hurt he felt over MaryLynn's death. _"I'm just shocked." _He slowly continued. _"I…just saw her the other day. I helped her a few times with her horse."_ He explained, lying.

_"Yeah it's shocking."_ The man said, shaking his head as he now pulled a couple of saddles from the shelves.

_"Did they say how she was murdered?"_ Jeremy asked, fighting to remain calm as he now picked up the bell of hay he'd dropped. _"Do they know who did it?"_

_"She was beaten to death."_ The man replied_. "And from what I heard they don't know who done it."_

Jeremy was nearly overcome with another rush of shock and a sickening feeling in his gut, now thinking of her scheming, of his part in it all and Jeb's, fearfully wondering if it had lead to her death.

_"You sure you're alright?"_ The stableman asked as he walked over to Jeremy carrying the two saddles, concern on his face. _"You look ill." _He said.

_"I'm fine."_ Jeremy assured distractedly. _"Just a little tired."_ He said, forcing himself to crack a smile.

_"Alright."_ The man stated with skepticism. _"We better get these horses ready before Mr. Ewing arrives."_ He said.

"_What about the hay?"_ Jeremy struggled to ask.

"_Leave it."_ The stableman ordered. _"Isaac and Mr. Logan gave specific instructions that we're all to help prep for Mr. Ewing's visit."_ He said now making his way towards the other end of the barn where the Ewing horses were kept, while a stunned and distraught Jeremy slowly followed behind.

* * *

Ned walked out of the train station and took in the Lexington air. He was glad to be back home and ready to face his children about the situation with "MaryLynn." He was sure that Clay had already told Alice and Lexy what he'd learned about the woman, and as a result they were waiting to tell him the truth. However, he already knew the truth, which they'd be shocked to learn, shocked, yet happy to find out he'd ended things with her because it. They'd never liked his relationship with her anyway. He thought as he walked down the street towards the horse lot to pick up his ride, barely noticing the strange looks and whispers he was getting. And rightfully so he continuously mused, now thinking about "MaryLynn's" past how she was really Patricia Nelson. How she had a husband, a child who she'd abandoned. He still couldn't believe the truth. How she was able to fool him so convincingly. How could he allow himself to get so caught up in a woman that he didn't even know? That he would utterly disregard what his children had to say about her, that he didn't even see the issues with her on his own. He thought now recalling "MaryLynn's" vague answers about her past and why she was even in Lexington. He had a lot of apologizing to do to his children. He just hoped they could forgive him.

"_Ned."_ Deputy Brunson asserted as he walked up to the man, blocking his path, surprising him.

"_Deputy Brunson?"_ Ned exclaimed, immediately stopping to not run into the man and the Deputy with him. _"What can I do for you?" _He tiredly asked, reading from the man's stance that he wanted something, thinking it might be about next year's budget for his office.

"_I need to talk to you in private."_ The man declared.

"_Is everything alright?"_ Ned asked with alarm as he took his eye to the Deputy who stood next to Brunson.

"_Yes, but…"_

"_With all due respect Deputy I've just returned to town after being away for several days and would like to get home to my family."_ He interjected. _"You can come by the ranch tomorrow, and we can talk about whatever you need."_

"_I understand your desire to get home after being away, but what I need to speak with you about can't wait."_ The Deputy stressed. _"I promise I won't take much of your time."_ He added upon seeing Ned's continued reluctance to meet.

"_Alright"_ Ned reluctantly agreed. _"But 15 minutes is all I have."_

The man nodded at Ned's precondition then turned and led the way to his office, the other Deputy followed behind them, pleased that the man obviously had no clue of MaryLynn's death, pleased that his plan was progressing exactly how he'd hoped.

* * *

Clay, Isaac and a couple of stable hands stood with one of the Logan's most important clients, Mr. Ewing, watching as Stingray pranced around the pen showing the man how tamed she was, ready for her next phase of training. Clay and Isaac had worked diligently to get the horse back on track for this presentation and hoped that she held up. Mr. Ewing was one of their top clients. Therefore they couldn't afford to mess this presentation up. Any issues with this meeting could cause the ranch to lose income, which was the last thing they needed on top of everything else going on. Clay thought about "MaryLynn's" death and the latest news on that. For the past couple of days the local paper had been publishing news, trash about the woman's life. Yesterday it'd been a story about her husband and child and included a letter from Bryce begging her to come back to him and their daughter. Then today it was a story about her past claiming that she'd worked in several brothels in New York and had come to Lexington to land a rich man and start a new life. Both articles cited her past as being at the root of her murder and speculated whether his pa who'd "strangely been out of town since the murder" knew about her colorful past. He couldn't believe the paper was printing such trash. It made him sick to see how everyone was seeing "MaryLynn's" death as a scandal for his pa, for the family instead of a tragedy. Lexy, Alice and Marita had told him the negative responses they'd received when they'd gone to town for supplies. It wasn't just the disapproving whispers and looks, but the accusing eyes like they'd done something wrong, like they had something to do with "MaryLynn's" death. Clay shook within at how ludicrous it was that people would think such a thing. Then quietly thanked his lucky stars that Deputy Brunson hadn't been back to pin the murder on him, while at the same time wondering if the man how found someone else to focus on or was he at a loss as to who did it. In all the garbage that had been printed in the paper the past couple of days there had been no mention of Deputy Brunson or any of his staff finding a suspect in the crime, and honestly if he had why wouldn't he come by to inform the family? Clay looked back up at Stingray, she seemed to be doing okay, but it looked as if her strength was weakening.

_"We should bring her in."_ Isaac whispered to Clay who was standing next to him, obviously seeing what he was seeing.

_"Sam bring Stingray back around please."_ Clay immediately called out to the stable-hand that was in the pen handling the horse. _"I want to give Mr. Ewing another close look at her before we take her back to the barn."_

_"No."_ Mr. Ewing objected. _"I'd like to see her do one more round." _He said, alarming Clay and Isaac.

_"Mr. Ewing that might not be such a good idea."_ Clay stated. _"She's been showcasing for nearly 30 minutes. We don't want to over exert her."_

_"How can she get over exerted?"_ The man stiffly asked. _"She looks as fit as a fiddle to me."_ He argued. _"Now take her around again."_ He ordered.

_"Alright."_ Clay reluctantly agreed, then directed Sam to take the horse around one more time. He glanced at Mr. Ewing giving him a forced smile before the man returned his eyes to Stingray. Clay then turned his eyes to Isaac giving him a worried look. The young man then looked ahead watching the horse closely as his mind again drifted to "MaryLynn," then his pa, wondering where he was. He'd told Alice to give it two days and if their pa hadn't returned they'd have to take action. Well today was day two. He was hoping it wouldn't come to this, come to him having to go to the authorities he thought but…

_"What the hell?" _Mr. Ewing gasped, forcingClay to quickly tuned back in to the moment, refocus on the scene ahead to be stunned and horrified to see that Stingray had gone down, taking Sam with her.

* * *

_"How can you bear it?"_ Thomas asked as he walked up on his pensive cousin who was leaning against the decorative railing, gazing out over the ocean.

_"Bear what?"_ Sean asked as he turned away from the breathtaking site to his inquisitive cousin.

_"To sit here staring at the ocean, which by the way you should've seen enough of these past three weeks, and ignore the best party in town."_ He said, gesturing with the glass of liquor in his hand towards the lively cookout that their grandparents were hosting behind them.

_"It's the ocean."_ Sean answered. _"The view never gets tired."_ He calmly stated as he turned his gaze back towards the massive blue waves that were sweeping the shore, his mind helplessly drifting back to Marita and then his family in Lexington, wondering if he should tell them, his family, that he was here, fearful of what he'd learn if he contacted them.

_"Okay I'll give you that."_ Thomas said then took a swig of his drink. _"Now what about the party?"_ He curtly asked again, his tipsy stated now apparent.

_"What about it?"_ Sean quietly questioned, still pensively gazing at the waves below.

_"Sean, what's wrong with you?"_ His cousin inquired with irritation in his voice, now coming up to stand next to him.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Sean irritably replied, returning his eyes to his cousin. _"There's nothing wrong with me."_

_"Yes there is."_ Thomas flippantly disputed. _"You've been distant for weeks."_ He said.

"_Have you been talking to Grandpa?"_ Sean suspiciously questioned, his aggravation growing, remembering their discussion from a couple of days before that thankfully his grandpa hadn't had time to revisit.

"_No."_ His cousin offhandedly lied. _"I see that you're distant." _The man said. _"And I want to know why." _

_"I've been focused on business." _Sean answered then turned his gaze away once more.

_"No it's more than that."_ Thomas contended. _"You've been, I don't know, sad, brooding…"_

_"Brooding?"_ Sean laughed in spite of himself, again looking at his cousin.

_"Yes. Brooding."_ Thomas said shaking his head, now laughing as well. _"Any man that would choose to go off and stare at the ocean instead of talk with Jacqueline Winthrop is brooding." _He said, causing Sean's laugh to grow at his cousin's unusual forwardness. _"So who is she?"_ Thomas seriously asked.

_"She who?"_ Sean asked with bewilderment, while still amused by his cousin's assessment of his demeanor.

_"The woman that obviously has you so smitten?"_ He asked, instantly causing Sean's amusement to diminish. _"Is she someone you left behind in Europe?"_ He asked. _"Or someone here, well it couldn't be the latter."_ The man rambled. "_Because you're here so you can just renew the courtship if she's still available." _The man slowly finished, now noticing that the laughter had left his cousin's eyes that his expression had darkened, before Sean then looked away. _"I guess it is the latter."_ The man knowingly stated watching closely Sean's changed demeanor. _"But who is she? Cause you weren't here long enough before to get this serious."_ Thomas continued, then stopped speaking as he grasped exactly what was going on. _"Oh Sean."_ The man uttered, disappointment in his voice. _"You're still hung up on the Negro?"_

_"You don't know what you're talking about."_ Sean calmly stated, glaring at his cousin, as anger smoldered within him.

_"I'm not going to judge you."_ Thomas honestly declared, now seemingly sober, remembering the family talk from a few years ago that Sean had a thing with a Negro. "_These things happen sometimes, a beautiful Negro woman touches your heart in a way you never thought it could be touched, and as a result, you can't help yourself from caring about her a little too much." _The man said as Sean turned his eyes away and lowered them at the truthfulness and pain in his words. _"But you have to let it go."_ He stated. _"It's not going to do you any good to spend your life this way fretting over what can never be."_

_"See cousin that's where you're wrong." _Sean uttered now looking at the man. _"It can be."_ He quietly said, surprising Thomas. _"It was."_ He disclosed.

_"What do you mean it was?"_ Thomas asked with a frown, obviously confused by Sean's declaration.

Memories instantly flooded Sean of the time when he and Marita were together and happy. Memories of that brief time before it all went to hell. They could've made it. He still believed on some level. Or was he still dreaming. He wanted it to work, but society had made it clear that they never should've tried to be together, and Marita had responded accordingly by walking away. _"Nothing."_ Sean answered. _"You should get back to the party." _He then directed.

_"No! I'm not going to go back to the party."_ Thomas rejected with near belligerence. _"I want to know what happened."_

_"Why do you want to know?"_ Sean strongly countered. _"You say that you won't judge but you'll never understand."_

_"Understand what?"_ He argued. _"You falling for a Negro? Many have made that mistake."_

_"Thomas you don't understand."_ Sean sternly stated. _"She wasn't a mistake. She was my life."_ He emotionally admitted. _"We were building a life until…" _Sean ceased to speak again thinking about the life he and Marita were building and how it was destroyed by one senseless act_. "Well it doesn't matter now."_ He uttered with strength quickly regaining his composure. _"It's over. It's the past."_

"_Is it?" _Thomas challenged_. "Cause it doesn't look that way to me."_

"_Well looks can be deceiving." _Sean contested, then turned from the railing and began to walk away.

"_Where are you going?" _Thomas called out with frustration.

"_Back to the party." _He calmly replied, but loud enough for Thomas to hear him._ "Like you so wisely suggested." _

"_You can't run away from this?" _Thomas asserted, amazed at how quickly his cousin could shut down, but Sean ignored the young man's assertion and continued to walk away, now determined to have a good time, to for a moment forget Marita, leaving Thomas curious and bewildered wondering what had really gone down between his cousin and the Negro.

* * *

Isaac tiredly entered his home, slowly shutting the door behind him then called for his daughter. When he received no answer he walked through the house looking and hoping to find her there, but like he suspected she was no wear to be found. Things had been tough since he'd admitted the truth to her about the "accident." Marita hadn't been around as much, choosing to spend most of her time with the Logans. She claimed she was helping Alice and Lexy deal with the shock of "MaryLynn's" death, and though Isaac absolutely believed that this was true. He also knew that she was staying away because she was still upset by what she saw as him betraying her. Isaac walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch, sighing aloud, thinking about all of the craziness of the past few days. In addition to dealing with the situation with Marita, there was the shock of "MaryLynn's" death and the issues that had come with that. He still couldn't believe the woman was dead, murdered at whose hand he could only guess. During one of the few times he and Marita had talked over the past few days she'd informed him about Clay's trip to Tennessee and all the secrets the young man had found in the woman's past. Isaac had been stunned to learn who the woman really was and wondered if her death was in someway connected to her past. The news being reported about her in the papers had reinforced these thoughts. The supposed letters from her husband and the rumors of her unsavory past up north could be motive for a number of people to kill her. Isaac thought now thinking of what he'd been told about Deputy Brunson's visit. How the man had implied that it was Clay since he'd gone to see the woman the night she was murdered. But that was absurd. Clay might have a bit of a temper, but he didn't have a murderous bone in his body, he thought, when his mind quickly flashed to the boy's oldest brother Sean, remembering what he'd done. Thank God Deputy Brunson had appeared to have backed off Isaac thought as he continued to sit quietly on the couch looking ahead at the small picture above the fireplace thinking about Ned. Wondering where he was, why he hadn't returned from his trip. The family had telegrammed the man trying to get him home due to what happened with "MaryLynn," but they'd received no response. Clay didn't seem too worried about it. He'd said he would get worried if his pa didn't return home within a couple of days, which was today. Isaac continued to think of his friend, feeling sorrow at what he was going to have to come home to – "MaryLynn's" murder, the truth about her past, the trash in the papers and the mess with Stingray. Isaac shook his head at what had happened earlier that day. How the horse had collapsed before Mr. Ewing. Thanking God Sam wasn't hurt. The man had been livid and had threatened to pull his business due to his prized horse being ill and unprepared to begin equestrian training with his daughter. Clay had managed to smooth things over by promising the man he could meet with his father regarding the matter within the week and that the horse would be ready for training before the end of the month. Isaac just hoped the young man was right about the horse being ready for training within the month. They still had no idea what had caused the horse's illness, and therefore had no way of knowing when she would be 100% again. Isaac's thoughts once more returned to his daughter, remembering what the doctor had said about her memory, that there was a small chance she would remember her past. The problem was she was no longer questioning him and Jessie Mae about what was going on with her back then. She was now going to other people, friends whom she'd known before, asking them to tell her the truth. He mused, now thinking how she'd learned the truth about her "accident" from Florida. Thankfully Florida didn't know enough to do any real damage he thought, wondering again if he should just tell Marita everything, then quickly decided that he couldn't. Her reaction to the truth about the "accident" would be nothing compared to her devastation over the whole truth…

_"Marita?"_ Isaac called upon hearing the front door open then close, now getting up from the couch and walking into the hallway to see his daughter. _"Honey I'm glad you're home." _He uttered with relief and joy.

_"I'm sorry I'm late."_ She solemnly stated, her tone reflecting her continued disappointment in him. _"I'll have dinner ready in about an hour."_ She said as she moved to go in the kitchen.

_"Honey wait."_ Isaac asserted, stopping his daughter. _"Forget cooking."_ He said. _"Why don't I take you to Stella's for dinner?" _He suggested, hoping to use the outing to reconnect with his daughter. _"I think we both could use a break from everything that's going on right now." _He explained.

_"Pa I'm not sure a dinner away will help matters."_ She sadly replied, still feeling the hurt and betrayal of his lie.

_"Perhaps not."_ Isaac seriously responded. _"But things have been strained between us and I'd like to…"_

Marita was listening intently to her pa when suddenly a warm flush came over her, making her feel faint, taking her breath away. When for a moment her mind went clouded, making her confused when the words coming to her, coming from her pa who was standing before her was now coming from a different time and place, coming from her. The scene came to her like a dream, clearing the confusion filling her with clarity…

_"Pa things have been so strained between us."_ She saw and heard herself say. _"I was hoping we could find some time to talk to get on the right track before I leave."_

_"Finding some time to talk is not going to change the choice you've made or my feelings on that choice."_ Her father seriously stated.

_"Do you really want to leave it like this?"_ She asked with hurt in her voice. _"With us barely speaking?"_

_"No, I really don't."_ He answered, looking her in the eye, his pain apparent. _"But you leave me no choice." _He said. _"I can't give your decision my blessing."_

The scene suddenly ended sending Marita back to the moment at hand, but leaving her with the scene, poignant emotions she was feeling during that conversation with her pa.

_"Honey are you okay?"_ Isaac asked with concern, noticing his daughter's changed demeanor.

_"I don't know?"_ She quietly said as she took a seat in one of the chairs in the small foyer, still reeling from what she'd just seen, which was, a memory. _"I feel like we've had this conversation before."_ She continued, scaring her father. _"I was upset, fearful that I was going to lose you."_ She explained now holding her father' worried gaze_. "Which was strange because you're my father. I would never be in jeopardy of losing you." _She stated with uncertainty as she searched her pa's eyes looking for support in what she'd just said. _"Pa what was happening between us?" _She then asked_. "What decision had I made that you could not give your blessing?" _She pressed as Isaac stood there stunned unable to speak, unable to think, paralyzed by his daughter's resurfacing memory.

* * *

Ned waited impatiently in the Deputy's office wondering what he wanted to talk about? What was so urgent? Was it really regarding the budget? He was about to find out when the Deputy got called away, he'd said "briefly" on another "urgent" matter. Ned was going to give the man 2 minutes and if he wasn't back he was leaving. He thought with irritation.

_"I apologize for making you wait."_ Deputy Brunson stated as he re-entered the room within Ned's 2 minute deadline, holding papers in his hand, shutting the door behind him.

_"No problem."_ Ned uttered with restraint. _"Just make this quick."_ He said. _"I really want to get home to my children."_

_"Don't worry. I will."_ The man promised as he now sat down at his desk. _"So what happened to your hand?" _He then casually asked, looking at the bruising on the back of Ned's hands that looked to have been healing for a couple of days.

Ned glanced down at his hands and then back up at the man. _"I had a stubborn horse on my trip."_ He explained. _"He didn't like the mountains too much, which made the reigns brutal on my hands."_

_"Looks like it got to your face too."_ The man added, noticing the scratch on Ned's right cheek.

_"A tree branch got me."_ Ned lied as his argument with MaryLynn briefly sprung to mind, her slapping him when he called her out of her name. _"With all due respect Deputy I didn't come here for small talk."_ Ned stated his patience with the man now at its limit. _"Now what's so important?"_

The Deputy remained quiet for a moment, thinking how in a matter of minutes this man who thought he was God's gift to Lexington would soon learn that he was no better than him or any other everyday man._ "Did you see MaryLynn Grimes on Thursday, May 26th?"_ The Deputy then asked.

Nervousness rose within Ned his mind again recalling the heated argument he'd had with MaryLynn, thinking about her threats, wondering if the woman in anger had tried to accuse him of hurting her.

_"Yes."_ Ned honestly answered.

_"What time did you pay her a call?"_

_"What's this about?"_ Ned asked, though he suspected he already knew.

_"Sir please just answer the question."_ The Deputy requested. _"What time did you pay her a call?"_

_"I don't know about 8, 8:15pm."_

_"How long did you pay her call?"_

_"I visited with her for about 30 minutes."_ Ned replied. _"Now what's going on?"_ He stiffly asked.

_"What was her condition when you left her?"_ The Deputy inquired, ignoring Ned's question.

_"What do you mean what was her condition?"_ Ned questioned with irritation.

Deputy Brunson wanted to ask if Miss. Grimes was alive or dead, but decided that wasn't a strategy that would get Ned Logan to admit his guilt. _"Was she happy, upset?" _He clarified.

"_I'm not answering anymore questions until you answer me."_ Ned defiantly answered. _"Now what is going on? Is MaryLynn alright?"_

"_I don't know. You were the last one to see her."_ The man retorted.

"_Last one to see her?"_ Ned asked with bewilderment. _"What are you talking about?"_

"_In fact a couple of folks said they heard you arguing with her. Heard you scream that you weren't going to let her lies ruin you."_ The Deputy sharply revealed, thinking how after he'd found the pocket watch, the case had opened up with witnesses coming forward to reveal what they knew about Ned's visit. _"That you'd see her dead before you'd let that happen." _He continued.

"_That is not true."_ Ned responded with anger and shock.

"_What's not true that you didn't argue or that you didn't threaten her life?"_

"_I never threatened her life."_ Ned heatedly declared.

"_So you did argue with her."_ The Deputy tartly concluded.

"_Yes, but that was it."_ Ned admitted now thinking that the woman had indeed reported to the Deputy that he'd hurt her in some way.

"_How'd you get those bruises on your hands and face?"_ The man asked in an accusing tone.

"_I've already answered that question."_ Ned retorted.

"_Are you sure that's the story you want to tell?"_

"_What the hell does that supposed to mean?"_

"_I don't know you tell me Mr. Logan."_

"_No. Why don't you quit playing these games and tell me what MaryLynn is accusing me of doing?"_ Ned demanded.

"_You really want to know?"_ Deputy Brunson smugly asked, nearly salivating at what was coming.

"_Of course that's why you disrupted my trip home and are now grilling me like I'm a criminal."_ Ned snapped. _"Now get to the point."_

"_If that's what you want Councilman. I'll be happy to oblige."_ The man scoffed. _"Deputy Keller!"_ He called out bewildering Ned even more as Jr. Deputy Keller immediately appeared in the room. _"Arrest Mr. Logan."_

"_What! What are you doing?"_ Ned exclaimed with outrage, standing from his chair. _"I demand to know what MaryLynn has accused me of?"_ Ned fiercely questioned as Deputy Keller attempted to restrain him.

"_Miss Grimes didn't accuse you of anything." _Brunson smugly answered_. "But I'm accusing you and arresting you for murder, her murder."_


	14. An Arrest

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_Murder?"_ Ned exclaimed in disbelief, immediately ceasing to struggle with Jr. Deputy Keller. _"There must be some mistake."_ He stated with fear, praying in that moment that it wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

"_Why would you think it's a mistake, when you know you killed her?"_ Deputy Brunson asked.

"_No."_ Ned uttered in shock, unwilling to believe the news he'd just been told. _"She's not dead."_ He rejected, shaking his head in denial, failing to hear Brunson's accusation.

"_I'm afraid she is sir."_ Keller sadly countered. _"A maid found her dead in her room."_ He said causing Ned to sit back down, dropping hard in his seat, his face the epitome of devastation.

"_I'm mesmerized by your act Councilman."_ Deputy Brunson scoffed. _"If I didn't know any better I'd think you're actually grieving your fiancée's death." _He said as he now stood and walked around his desk, then continued to speak raising his voice in an attempt to draw Ned's attention to him. _"But I do know better."_ He continued_. "Because you're the one who killed her."_ He charged once more as he looked Ned in the eyes.

"_I did not kill MaryLynn."_ He refuted with conviction and pain, staring the man down. "_I would never hurt her."_ He continued. _"I care for her too much."_ He quietly uttered as he dropped his eyes, trying hard to process the reality of her no longer being alive.

"_Really?"_ The Deputy taunted. _"Did you care for her when she told you about her past? That she was married and whoring up north? Is that what you argued about that night?"_ The man fiercely questioned.

"_You despicable bastard!"_ Ned asserted in disgust now returning angry eyes to Deputy Brunson.

"_Calling me names doesn't change the fact that you beat Miss. Grimes with your bare hands and left her there to die."_

"_Oh my god she was beaten?" _Ned painfully asked, feeling as if he'd been socked in the gut yet again. _"Who would do that to her_?" He whispered out loud, the confusion depending in his heart.

"_I can't listen to this anymore." _Deputy Brunson sneered _"Get him out of here."_ He ordered to Jr. Deputy Keller.

"_Sir, are you sure?"_ Jr. Deputy Keller reluctantly asked, looking at Ned with sympathetic eyes questioning within whether the man really killed Miss. Grimes. _"Maybe we should, give him a minute."_ He added.

"_Do not question me."_ Brunson fumed. _"He is a killer! Now take him to a cell."_ He directed once more.

"_Yes sir."_ The Jr. Deputy replied then returned his attention to Ned. _"Mr. Logan, I need you to come with me."_ The man stated. When Ned didn't move Keller asked him again.

"_You can't arrest me for something I didn't do."_ Ned argued, even as he reeled from the truth that MaryLynn was dead, trying to understand who would do this and why.

"_The evidence says otherwise."_ Brunson countered.

"_The evidence is wrong."_ Ned challenged. _"I would never, never hurt her."_ He emotionally emphasized.

"_Yeah I heard you before."_ Deputy Brunson tartly stated. _"But you're not going to win this battle Councilman. You're going to jail."_ He said. _"Now either you cooperate and go with Deputy Keller or I'll call in every deputy I have to drag you to a cell."_

"_Mr. Logan please."_ Jr. Deputy Keller begged. _"Do what he asks." _

Ned looked at the young man, sadness, disbelief and anger tearing through him, his thoughts in chaos _"My family, needs to know…"_ He nearly choked out, trying hard to think clearly to focus on what he needed in this moment. _"And I need to see my lawyer."_ He demanded with more strength now turning his gaze to Deputy Brunson.

"_We'll notify your family, and they'll get your lawyer."_ Deputy Keller assured.

"_This isn't over."_ Ned vowed as he stood from the chair, turning his eyes to Deputy Brunson who smirked at his comment. Then returned his attention to Deputy Keller. _"You lead the way."_ He directed and the young man immediately complied, leading his composed, yet distraught prisoner – a local politician and affluent citizen, to his cell while his superior – Deputy Brunson, looked on with arrogant satisfaction.

* * *

Clay sat down on the bench sighing aloud and leaned forward as he closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. His eyes remained closed as he recalled the mess with Stingray, hoping he could explain it to his pa and that he could fix the situation with Mr. Ewing. He hated this had happened. For the obvious reason of course, they didn't need to be losing important clients, but also because his pa had left him in charge for a few days, trusted him to handle an important client and he'd screwed it up. With this he'd never convince his pa to allow him to manage more clients unless he could fix the situation with Mr. Ewing himself, which Mr. Ewing wasn't going to allow. He wanted to speak with his pa. He wanted his pa to address his issues. Clay deeply breathed now leaning back on the bench once more running his hands through his hair his eyes still closed, his thoughts now taking on the death of MaryLynn. His pa was going to have so much on his plate, so much to deal with when he returned. He pondered with a heavy heart as he opened his eyes and saw one of the stablemen just a few feet away, coming towards him.

_"Joseph?"_ He said, sitting up straighter on the bench. _"What are you still doing here?"_ He asked as the man walked up to him.

_"Sir I just came from town."_ The man answered, anxiety in his voice. _"But I had to come back here."_

"_Why? What's going on?"_ Clay frowned.

"_Sir, I don't know how to say this, except to just say it."_ He said as he nervously shuffled his weight. _"Your pa, has been arrested."_

_"What?"_ Clay exclaimed. _"That's impossible. He's not even in town."_

"_Yes. Sir he is." _Joseph slowly disputed_. "I saw him, travel bags and all downtown."_

_"When?"_

_"Just now, well 20 minutes ago when I was in town. I saw Deputy Brunson and another deputy escorting him into the jailhouse."_ Joseph explained.

"_That could mean anything, not necessarily an arrest." _Clay countered, thinking there had to be another explanation for what the man had seen, knowing that there was no way his father had been arrested.

"_Sir I guess it could but it didn't look that way to me."_ The worker honestly replied.

_"Are you sure it was my pa?"_ Clay asked, his heart now pounding with worry.

_"Yes sir. I saw them seize him right down from the train depot."_ The man replied.

* * *

Isaac stood before his daughter, watching her with deep concern, recalling the moment she was now remembering. He was taken back to three years before, the week after Marita and Sean had revealed their love for one another and announced that they were planning to move to Chicago to start a life together. On that day she'd suggested they try and reconnect, talk about her decision, but he was still recovering from her announcement a few days before, trying to understand how she and Sean Logan had been courting for months and were now in love. He always knew that her and Sean were close, maybe even closer than a white man and Negro woman should be, but he never thought that love would come into play. He never thought their relationship would develop beyond friendship, and he had been horrified by the thought, horrified that his daughter planned to marry a white man. He and Ned had tried their damdest to talk them out of their choice, but nothing had worked. They were determined to be together, convinced that their futures were with each other…

_"Pa."_ Marita asserted, drawing Isaac's attention back to her. _"I know that what I'm feeling, what I'm seeing in my mind is not my imagination. It's something that actually happened." _She said. _"What was it?" _She asked. _"Why did I think I was going to lose you? Why didn't you want me to go, to Chicago?"_ She questioned, knowing in her heart that's where she was going even though it hadn't been revealed in her memory.

Isaac slowly took a seat in the other chair in the hall, across from his daughter and gazed at her with fatherly eyes, quiet and thinking about what he'd warned her and Sean about, how it had all come to fruition. Why did they ever think that their love would be enough? That they'd be immune to racism and its violence? That they could actually have a life together? He questioned as his mind helplessly returned to the past, how happy and determined they were. How dismayed he and Ned had been by their children's decision.

"_Pa…"_ Marita uttered once more, pulling him from her thoughts. _"What was that trip really about?"_ She pressed, alarmed by his reluctance to answer, now recalling what her pa had told her about the trip, that she'd gone there to visit cousins.

Isaac again hesitated to speak, not wanting to answer his daughters question in any way, but knowing that his silence was only making things worse. _"It was about your future."_ Isaac finally stated. _"The future you hoped to have."_

"_What does that mean?"_ Marita asked with confusion in her voice. Isaac rubbed his hand over his eyes and face. He was again debating revealing to her the truth. Did he really want to open that door? No! He thought within. He never wanted to open that door, but she was remembering for God's sake. He couldn't keep skirting around the truth…

"_You were at a crossroads in your life."_ He continued, reluctantly. _"You'd found something."_ He paused, for the moment unable to go on. Needing to think this through. Did he really want to do this after all this time, after all his lies? Maybe he was jumping the gun; maybe she wouldn't remember the whole truth. After all what she knew now, what she remembered was only a glimpse of a much bigger situation. Isaac lifted his eyes to his daughter's face who continued to study her father, so many questions, so much concern in her eyes as she waited for him to continue.

"_I'd found what?"_ She quietly questioned, urging him to continue.

Isaac became silent again. Contemplating, debating what to do, fighting that the inevitable might not be what he hoped. _"You found, you found, what every father wants his daughter to find." _

"_And what was that?"_ Marita asked, then sighed in frustration when her father didn't immediately answer. _"Pa please quit being so puzzling and just tell me…"_ She began then suddenly ceased to speak, her eyes dropping in thought at the realization that was suddenly coming over her. She remembered her dreams that weren't memories, but they felt so real, like there was truth in them, her dreams of him, the man who made her feel so incredibly safe and happy. _"I found love." _She quietly uttered now returning her eyes to her father. _"I was in love with someone." _She stated once more with breathless intuition, shaking Isaac to the core. _"Who was he?"_ She then asked.

"_Marita its…I"_ Isaac began, then paused desperately trying to construct a viable response when there was a strong knock at the door, causing Marita to sigh in frustration and Isaac to close his eyes in relief.

"_Pa wait."_ Marita asserted as he got up to open the door. _"Please answer my question."_ She implored. _"Was it love? And if so, who was he?" _She asked, when the knocking came again, this time louder and more urgent than before.

"_Isaac! Isaac are you home?"_ The voice yelled through the door, sounding a lot like Clay Logan. Isaac instantly turned away from his daughter, failing to answer her questions and in the process hurting her heart as he went instead to answer the door.

"_Clay?" _Isaac uttered with alarm upon opening the door seeing that the young man was more upset than he sounded_. "What's wrong?"_ He asked with concern, immediately thinking of Stingray hoping her health hadn't progressed to a worsened state.

"_Pa has been arrested."_ The young man announced.

* * *

Clay rushed into the jailhouse with Isaac following behind to find eight empty desks with the ninth being occupied by a Deputy with a rigid stance and unwelcoming face. Isaac had advised Clay to wait for the family lawyer – Mr. Ridley to arrive and escort them to the jail, trying to convince the young man that if the arrest was indeed true only their lawyer would be able to get Ned off, but Clay didn't want to wait. He couldn't wait. He'd said. He had to get to the bottom of this right now. So Isaac had ordered one of the servants that were still at the ranch to fetch Mr. Ridley and send him to the jail. Then he'd come with Clay hoping to keep the young man calm, well at least calm enough to keep him out of trouble.

"_Where's my father?" _Clay demanded as he stormed up to the desk where the Junior Deputy sat.

"_In a cell."_ A voice said, drawing Clay's attention away from the Junior Deputy before him and on to Deputy Brunson who walked into the room, with another Deputy following behind. _"Where he belongs."_ The man added.

"_My father does not belong behind bars."_ Clay angrily opposed. _"Now you need to release him this instant."_

"_Where do you think you are son?"_ The man laughed with disdain. _"Your pa's ranch? And I'm some Negro trash you can order around?" _The man harshly stated as he gave Isaac a reproachful glance. _"You're in my office now, and I decide whose detained and whose released and your father will remain detained until he hangs for killing MaryLynn Grimes."_

For a moment Clay panicked, his breathe ceasing to flow, preventing him from responding. He and Isaac had figured that this arrest was about "MaryLynn's" death. There was nothing else it could be because his pa led a straight life. In spite of that logical conclusion, they still didn't want to accept it to be true and they certainly didn't want to think about the consequences of such a charge. _"My father did not kill MaryLynn."_ Clay managed to countered, his fear barely under control.

"_Oh he didn't?"_ The man retorted. _"Well then who did?" _He stiffly posed. _"Miss. Grimes' husband, maybe one of her suitors from when she worked in a brothel or maybe it was you?" _He mocked. _"You did go and see her that night. Maybe you and your pa where in on it together. There's nothing like father and son bonding over murdering a whore who'd taken them for a fool."_

"_You bas…"_

"_Clay don…"_

"_Gentleman."_ A voice asserted, interrupting the discussion that was quickly growing fowl, drawing everyone's attention to the door.

"_Clay, Mr. Peters."_ Mr. Ridley declared as he walked further into the room. _"Deputy Brunson."_ He stated in serious tone holding the man's gaze as he came to stand next to Clay. _"I understand you have my client Mr. Ned Logan detained."_ He said.

"_I do."_ The Deputy stiffly affirmed, his temper now smoldering at his quarrel with Clay.

"_What's the charge?"_ The lawyer asked.

"_Murder." _Deputy Brunson replied, causing Clay and Isaac to shake their heads and sigh in disbelief.

"_Of who?"_

"_Who do you think? MaryLynn Grimes."_

"_On what evidence?"_ Mr. Ripley calmly inquired.

"_Mr. Logan admitted to arguing with Miss. Grimes on the night of the murder."_ Brunson revealed, turning a stern gaze to Clay. _"And his face and hands are bruised from the beating he gave the woman and her apparent attempts to fight back."_

"_Your evidence is a lie."_ Clay countered_. "My father would never lay hands on a woman, much less kill her."_ He heatedly contended though he was shaken within about what the man had revealed. What was his pa arguing with MaryLynn about and if he indeed had bruises were had they come from?

"_Your father was a betrayed man."_ The Deputy sharply stated. _"He'd just learned his fiancée was already married and on top of that a whore." _He said. _"Being the politician that he is he couldn't allow himself to be ruined by the skeletons in Miss. Grimes' closet." _

"_My father knew nothing of the so called "skeletons" in MaryLynn's closet."_

"_Is that so?"_ The Deputy retorted. _"Well then why is it when I told him of her past he barely blinked?"_

"_Maybe he read that garbage publ…."_

"_Clay."_ Mr. Ridley strongly interjected giving the young man a stern look which prompted him to hush even as he was burning to say more to not let Deputy Brunson accuse his pa of such lies. _"Does Mayor Jackson and County Attorney Brooks know about this charge?"_ Mr. Ridley asked.

"_County Attorney Brooks and Mayor Jackson's offices have been made aware of the charges and the arrest."_ The man stiffly answered, angry at his authority being challenged.

"_Did you speak with County Attorney Brooks and Mayor Jackson personally?"_ The attorney stiffly questioned.

"_They're in Frankfort on business."_ The Deputy snapped. _"However their offices plan to telegram them with the news."_

"_Very well."_ Mr. Ripley calmly stated, now thinking he might be able to use the Deputy's overzealous move to get his client off.

"_Very well?"_ Clay seethed. _"That's all you have to say?" _He said looking at the attorney. _"My father is in jail, locked up for something he didn't do!"_

"_Clay…"_

"_Son calm down."_ Mr. Ripley coolly directed.

"_No I will not calm down! This is my father's life we're talking about!"_

"_I understand that."_ The attorney replied in a firm tone. _"And I will straighten this out."_ He declared. _"But not before I see my client."_ He added now turning his eyes back to Deputy Brunson. _"I'd like to see Mr. Logan."_

"_It's late…"_

"_Don't give me that."_ Mr. Ripley rebuffed. _"You've charged my client with a serious crime. I have a right to see him. That is the law."_

The Deputy stared at the lawyer in anger not wanting to allow Ned Logan any solace, any opportunity for support but knowing he had no choice. _"Alright Jr. Deputy Keller will take you to his cell."_ The man grudgingly agreed, prompting the Deputy to step forward.

"_I'm coming with you."_ Clay asserted. _"I'd like to see how my father's doing."_

"_You're not going anywhere."_ Deputy Brunson barked.

"_He is my father and I have a right to see him."_ Clay stiffly stated.

"_You don't have a right to do anything."_ The Deputy countered. _"By law I am only required to allow an assailant's attorney to visit with him." _

"_This is lud…"_

"_Clay he's right."_ The attorney interjected, corroborating the Deputy's word. _"You can't see him, at least not tonight."_ He said, as he gave Deputy Brunson a look that let him know he was skating on thin ice and wouldn't be able to keep this nonsense of "no visitors" up once the Mayor learned of Ned's arrest. _"I'll let him know you're here."_ The man continued as he touched a still fuming Clay on the shoulder and squeezed it.

"_In the meantime we'll wait outside."_ Isaac jumped in, drawing scornful eyes. _"Get some air while you visit with Ned."_

"_That's a good idea."_ The attorney agreed giving Clay a forced smile.

"_Clay." _Isaac then said, urging the young man to come with him. Clay defiantly gave Deputy Brunson a sharp look, then the attorney who nodded for him to go with Isaac before sighing in frustration and following Isaac out the door.

* * *

The Logan parlor was quiet save for the spirited music emanating from the phonograph. All that needed to be said – their hopes, fears and anger, had been said now it was just waiting, waiting and hoping for Clay and Isaac to return from town. Waiting and hoping that Ned would be with them. After Clay had come by the house and told her pa what was going on, Marita had gone to be with Alice and Lexy. She knew they would be worried sick about their pa and would need comfort from a friend, which had been an understatement. When she arrived at the house Lexy was in complete panic mode and Alice was climbing walls. It had taken Marita at least 20 minutes to get her friends to settled down, but not before they'd expressed everything they felt about the situation. Lexy couldn't believe that this was happening and stated how she thought everything would be fine once her pa returned home. She felt like he would know what to do about the "MaryLynn" situation, and would protect them from Deputy Brunson. Instead her pa had got caught up in this mess himself and would no doubt need his children to help him. The thought of which made the young girl even more upset. Ned was her father. He'd always been a protector to them all, always the one to keep them from the cruelties of the world and now it was likely he'd been ensnared in one of those cruelties himself. This situation was so unreal. Marita thought as she prayed that Joseph was wrong. She looked towards Alice who was sitting in the chair near the idle hearth and met her gaze with worried eyes. She was thankfully much calmer than she'd been before. Marita thought. For when she'd first arrive at the house Alice was ready to follow Clay and Isaac into town. She was angry and scared at the possibility of her father being arrested, 'and for what' Alice had asked aloud 'caring about MaryLynn.' The only way Marita could get both ladies calm was to tell them that they didn't know anything for sure. For all they knew Joseph could've misread the situation. She'd told them, which Alice had gradually come to accept and then made a conscious effort to calm Lexy down. Now they all sat waiting and watching. She on the daybed by the window, her mind now drifting to the discussion with her pa, those two very important questions he didn't answer, while Alice sat in the chair by the hearth, praying for the best and Lexy sat tensely on the edge of the couch willing her pa to appear as Vivaldi emitted throughout the room.

* * *

Clay and Isaac reached the porch of the Logan house and stopped at the front door. Clay just stood there, staring at the black door, thinking how he couldn't believe this was happening, how quickly things had gone from good, to bad, to now unimaginably awful. Just the other day they were celebrating "MaryLynn" finally being out of their lives and now today, though she was physically out of their lives, she was still doing damage. He couldn't believe the evidence against his pa. That he knew about "MaryLynn's" past that he overheard him confronting her. He now thought, pondering what Mr. Ridley said his pa had told him. Why he didn't say anything to him that night he didn't know. Clay mused, thinking how devastated his father still was, according to their lawyer, about the woman's death, but thankfully was able to pull himself together enough to tell what happened the night of the murder. Clay's mind again returned to that night and the thought of his pa confronting MaryLynn, then the bruises that he said came from his trip to Black Mountain. The evidence looked bad, made him look guilty. Clay knew that his pa could have a temper when lied to, but he also knew that he wasn't violent and that he didn't do this – somebody else did, but how was he going to prove it? Mr. Ridley was a good lawyer, but his specialty wasn't this sort of thing. The man had recommended another gentleman who he knew would take the case, but still things looked bad and based on the looks he'd just got in town and even what Alice, Lexy and Marita had experienced days ago the public had already began to judge his pa and the family and not in a favorable manner.

"_Son are you alright?"_ Isaac asked when he saw that Clay was taking longer than expected.

Clay looked at the man with distraught eyes. _"I don't know." _He honestly stated. _"I don't know how I'm going to do this. I don't know how I'm going to run this house, this business without pa." _He admitted, the magnitude of what was happening, the ramifications of it now hitting him. _"How am I going to tell Alice and Lexy that pa is not coming home because he's being accused of murder?"_

"_You're going to use all the strength God, and your pa gave you, and you're going to tell them without fear in your eyes, without a kink in your voice. What's going on"_ Isaac commanded. _"And you're going to make them believe its going to be okay."_

"_Isaac, I don't know if I can."_

"_You can."_ Isaac strongly reassured him. _"You have to."_ He said. _"While your pa is away, you have to be a rock for this family and this business. Otherwise everything that your pa and your grandpa has built will fall apart."_

Clay sighed, fear rising in him at the thought of losing his family's legacy and at the thought of taking it on, trying to maintain it on his own.

"_You can do this."_ Isaac encouraged once more. Noting how he'd never seen the young man so shaken, so scared. _"And know that I'll help you as much as I can." _He pledged.

"_Thank you."_ Clay stated with sincerely. Then hesitated a moment longer, dreading telling his sister's what they already knew, but was hoping against hope wasn't true. Clay took another deep breath and thought of his father, all that he'd taught him and Isaac's words then forced his fear and uncertainty aside. _"Let's go."_ He then said with as much confidence as he could muster and led the way into the Logan home, determine to be strong for his sisters, while wondering how the hell he was going to fix this situation.


	15. Bermuda Bound

Thanks for the responses!

**Chapter Fifteen**

Mr. Pearson waited and watched as County Attorney Brooks reviewed Deputy Brunson's report on Ned Logan's arrest. When the County Attorney returned to town and had been informed of the arrest, Mr. Pearson had immediately moved forward with having the man assess the evidence and make a final decision as to whether he could prosecute the case or if Deputy Brunson acted prematurely in arresting Ned for murder. Mr. Pearson had been recommended for the case by his good friend Bob Ridley due to his extensive experience with criminal law. At first he'd been reluctant to take it on the case, it already had way too much attention, but after meeting with Ned Logan, his family and Bob to get the details on the case, he was convinced that Ned Logan was innocent. He'd spent the past few days preparing his preliminary strategy for the defense in case County Attorney Brooks decided to move forward with the prosecution. There was certainly a lot of work to do if things didn't go as he hoped they would today, if the charges weren't dropped, but he would be ready. He'd worked tougher cases before, and he was certain that if it came to it he could get Ned Logan off.

"_Well?"_ Mr. Pearson queried when the County Attorney removed his glasses and looked up from the paperwork.

"_I'm sorry John, but based on this evidence I have no choice but to support Deputy Brunson's charges and arrest."_

Mr. Pearson sighed, shaking his head in disappointment at the man's response. _"I don't like this any more than you do." _The County Attorney continued. _"But the evidence can't be denied."_

"_David you know Ned didn't do this." _John countered.

"_I don't know anything, except your client looks guilty."_ Attorney Brooks replied.

"_You can't be serious."_ Mr. Pearson countered. _"Ned Logan would never do anything so despicable as beating someone to death, especially a woman."_

"_Maybe not, but that's going to be up to you to prove."_ The County Attorney pointed out, striking a chord with Mr. Pearson reminding the man of how much evidence there was against his client, and how difficult it was going to be to prove his innocence. _"I'll officially file charges with Judge Farris by the end of the week, and he'll set an arraignment date."_ The man added.

"_Very well."_ Mr. Pearson nodded.

"_If there is nothing else, I need to get on to other things."_ Attorney Brooks requested.

"_Yes. Of course."_ Mr. Pearson stated as he stood from his chair, placing his hat on his head, saying nothing more before he then turned and left the room.

* * *

"_I've heard back from the trading company in Bermuda."_ Cab stated as he made his way around his desk and had a seat behind it to face his two grandsons. _"They would like to deal on the fabrics we have from Morocco."_

"_That's good news."_ _"Great!"_ Sean and Thomas responded at once.

"_Mr. Chapman will be on travel for the next 3 weeks and won't be back in Bermuda until the end of the month. So we'll have to go down there when he gets back to begin negotiating the contract."_

"_That's going to be about a 6 month deal."_ Thomas said. _"You sure you can be away that long."_

"_No."_ His grandpa replied_. "That's why I'm talking to you two."_ He continued as he eyed both his grandsons. _"Your Uncle Christopher and Uncle John are unavailable to go because they'll be overseeing our large shipment of goods from France, and of course I'll be running day to day operations here. So I'll need one of you to go to Bermuda."_

"_Hmm Bermuda for six months."_ Thomas uttered aloud. _"Beautiful women, the ocean, and warm weather –most of the time."_ He assessed. _"I could go for that."_ He jokingly announced.

"_Bermuda is not a pleasure trip."_ Cab seriously stated. _"It's business." _He said, holding Thomas' gaze with a stern stare. _"If we can secure this deal and oversee a successful first shipment, it could open the door to bigger opportunities for us to expand the business."_

"_I understand."_ Thomas replied, his joking tone replaced with a serious one. _"I was just noting that it wouldn't necessarily be a hardship to be there for 6 months. Thus I'd li…"_

"_I'll go."_ Sean interjected before his cousin could complete his thought. Deciding as his grandpa and Thomas talked that a business trip "away" was exactly what he needed to clear his head of the past, of Marita and start over like he should've done nearly 3 years ago.

"_I beg your pardon but that's what I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me."_ Thomas stiffly declared.

"_I apologize for my rudeness."_ Sean firmly countered, now looking at his cousin. _"However, I would like to do this trip, and frankly I think I'll be the better man for the job."_

"_Oh really."_ Thomas scoffed.

"_Why do you think that?"_ His grandpa asked, curious himself to hear Sean's reasoning, though he suspected he knew what was at the root of his volunteerism.

"_I'm very familiar with the import/export laws in Bermuda since I worked with Uncle Robert on a few deals in England."_ Sean explained. _"And I've met Mr. Chapman before and had a good rapport with him."_

"_Well how can I beat that?"_ Thomas sarcastically asked. _"Little oh me who has no experience with England's import/export law and have never met Mr. Chapman."_

"_Thomas I'm not saying you can't do the job…."_

"_No, just that you can do the job better."_

"_I'm not saying that either."_

"_Why are you doing this? Why do you even want to go to Bermuda?"_ Thomas questioned with irritation. _"I thought you came back to Boston because you wanted to be home around family and familiar surroundings. And now you're ready to run off again. This time to Bermuda."_

"_I'm not running off to anywhere."_ Sean stiffly countered. _"I'm doing what needs to be done, which is conducting business for this family."_

"_You're not the only one who can conduct business for this family. That's what the rest of us are here for."_

"_Okay that's enough."_ Cab interjected, knowing that Thomas was on to something, but didn't want the discussion to go any further. _"Sean made some good points."_ He continued. _"And based on those points, I'll send him to Bermuda."_

"_Wow! I'm shocked."_ Thomas retorted with sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

"_And Thomas, I'll have you oversee the steel export to London."_ His grandpa added, ignoring Thomas' sarcastic response and in turn shocking him with his own statement.

"_Are you serious?"_ Thomas asked, the irritation instantly gone from his voice and face, replaced with surprise.

"_Yes."_ Cab confirmed. _"You're more than capable of handling the shipment, and for the record I know that you're capable of handling the Bermuda deal as well." _

"_Thank you sir." _Thomas uttered with smile.

"_I hate to break this up, but I'm due downtown in 20 minutes."_ Sean casually stated. _"I'll come by later to talk details about the Bermuda trip." _He directed to his grandpa.

"_Yes of course. Go."_ His grandpa stated.

"_Thomas."_ Sean said as he got up from his chair, acknowledging his cousin who nodded in response, his expression briefly reflecting his annoyance with Sean upstaging him, then quietly left the room.

"_You know why he's so eager to go to Bermuda."_ Thomas stated to his grandpa as Sean pulled the door closed behind him. _"He's still running from that Negro."_ He boldly proclaimed. _"He's still sweet on her."_

"_Don't let me ever hear you say that again."_ Cab snapped. _"Do you know the serious ramifications if the wrong person heard you say that your cousin is "sweet" on a Negro."_

"_Grandpa I know."_ Thomas seriously answered. _"But we can't let him go on this way. If he doesn't resolve that situation with the Negro, he'll eventually unravel and he'll be no use to himself or the business."_

"_Sean will be fine."_ His grandpa confidently assured. _"I think the trip to Bermuda is exactly what he needs."_

"_You mean like his two year "trip" to Europe?"_ Thomas questioned with seriousness, but respect. _"What happened with him and that woman?" _He then asked. _"What exactly was it between them?"_

"_Let it go."_ His grandpa instructed with a firm tongue and stern eyes.

"_Grandpa I don't think…"_

"_You heard me."_ His grandpa stiffly interjected. _"Let it go. I mean it Thomas." _He stressed. _"You push this and it won't end well for anyone."_

_

* * *

_

Clay somberly made his way towards the parlor replaying the meeting they'd just had with Mr. Pearson, thinking about the past few days. Things had been tough, but so far, not as tough as he thought it was going to be. Alice and Lexy had took the news of their pa's arrest hard, but a visit with him at the jail a couple of days before had been a tremendous help. At first Clay had thought his sisters, specifically Lexy, would have a difficult time seeing their pa locked up, but surprisingly they handled it well. They were clearly not happy to see him that way, but remained strong during the visit. Neither shed one tear and their pa had even got Lexy to give him a small smile. Afterwards Clay was able to convince them to resume their daily activities, keep things running smoothly around the house, something he'd been unable to convince them to do before, so that when their pa returned home things would be just how he'd left them. But now the news that Mr. Pearson had brought felt like a set back for them all. He worriedly mused as he re-entered the parlor, instantly feeling the weight of the situation increase upon seeing his sister's faces. Making him realize that the past few days that didn't seem that tough were only the beginning.

"_Did Mr. Pearson get out okay?"_ Alice asked as Clay reentered the parlor, closing the doors behind him.

"_Yes."_ He said, then took a seat in the chair closest to the door.

"_So, what's next?"_ Lexy questioned, struggling to keep her worry from emitting in her voice.

"_Well, like Mr. Pearson said, a date will be set for the arraignment where he will again attempt to get the charges dropped against pa."_ Clay answered as calmly as he could, trying to keep his own worry at bay, repeating what the man had told them minutes before. _"If that doesn't work, the judge will move forward with a trial date."_ He said. _"Also, when I walked Mr. Pearson out, he mentioned that he plans to hire an investigator to track down witnesses who can testify to pa's state of mind before and after his visit with MaryLynn."_

"_What's that supposed to prove?"_ Lexy naively asked.

"_It'll hopefully prove that pa wasn't acting suspicious before or after he saw MaryLynn that he was acting normal. Therefore he couldn't have committed the crime he's being accused of."_ Clay explained, thinking how it was going to take more than that to get their pa off.

"_I still can't believe this is happening."_ Alice sighed. _"I don't even want to think about how this is going to affect business."_ She continued aloud, unknowingly worrying Lexy more, thinking specifically about their income wondering if they would continue to have what they needed without their pa managing their finances and the business. Clay had learned a lot in the years that he'd shadowed their pa, but he wasn't their pa. There was a lot he still needed to learn, and she wasn't sure he was ready to take on everything even if it was only for a few weeks, until their pa's name could be cleared.

"_I got to be honest, after what happened with Stingray, keeping Mr. Ewing as a client without pa to handle his business will be the most difficult."_ Clay revealed, drawing Alice from her musings. _"But our other accounts should be okay."_ He assured, which still gave Lexy no comfort, trying to be optimistic even though he wasn't so sure they'd be able to hold it together once people learned that their pa wasn't around to manage the business. _"Everyone's horses are doing well and right on schedule with their breeding and training. So I don't foresee any serious issues anytime soon." _He finished with confidence surprising himself with his ability to cover his own concerns_._

"_We should telegram Sean."_ Lexy suggested out of the blue, anxiety in her tone, her eyes, surprising Alice and deflating a strong, confident Clay, offending him, causing him to immediately think that his sister didn't believe he could handle the challenges their family now faced.

"_Lexy's right."_ Alice then agreed, annoying Clay even more. _"He needs to know what's going on." _

"_I agree that he needs to know, but not right now."_ Clay replied with restraint.

"_Not right now?"_ Lexy frowned, asking before Alice could state the same question herself. _"Why not?"_

"_We don't know how this is going to turn out."_ Clay claimed in a near defensive tone. _"The charges could still be dropped."  
_

"_What's the likelihood of that?"_ Alice seriously asked. _"Mr. Pearson just said that though he'll attempt to get the charges dropped at the arraignment it is very unlikely this will happen."_

"_Unlikely, but there's still a chance." _Clay countered, unreasonably. _"There's no point in alarming Sean and summoning him from Europe for nothing."_

"_Nothing?"_ Lexy uttered in disbelief as Alice spoke over her exclamation_…"Clay, pa has been charged with murder." _Alice reiterated. "_We have no right to keep that from Sean. He has a right to know what's going on and a right to decide if it's important enough for him to return home!"_

"_Well let's say we did decide to telegram Sean, we don't know the first place to start."_ Clay argued. _"The past couple of years he's been all over Europe, hardly in one place for more than two months."_

"_We can telegram Grandpa Cab."_ Lexy asserted, inserting logic. _"He can help us find Sean."_

"_He has to know where Sean is considering he's working in his business."_ Alice pointed out, backing up Lexy.

"_Oh great, now you want to get Grandpa Cab involved?"_ Clay scoffed as he angrily rose from his chair and instantly began to pace.

"_Well he is family."_ Alice stiffly challenged. _"And furthermore it's not about getting Grandpa Cab involved it's about letting our brother know what's going on with this family."_

"_Are you sure that's the only thing it's about?"_ Clay snapped stopping his pacing to stare at Alice, unable to stay his temper.

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _

"_You sure you don't suddenly want Sean here because you think I can't run this house and this ranch without him?"_

"_You have got to be kidding me."_ Alice retorted, now completely baffled and irritated by her brother's response. Though she had her concerns about his abilities to run the ranch alone that had nothing to do with her desire to telegram Sean. _"This is hardly the time to be nursing an ego." _She scolded. _"Sean is our brother. He deserves to know what's going on. He deserves to be here."_

Clay took a deep breath, trying to calm his temper and soothe his bruised ego. In spite of his thoughts about the suggestion, that Alice and Lexy didn't think he could manage the ranch, his sisters were right. Sean deserved to know what was going on, but for selfish reasons he didn't want to go there right now. He didn't want Sean to come home. For one thing he didn't want his brother to take the opportunity he now had to show his pa that he was mature enough to run the ranch alone and for another it had been three years since they'd seen each other, and they hadn't left things on the best of terms when he left. He mused remembering their conflict over the situation surrounding Marita. This is crazy he admonished himself within thinking how his family was in crisis and all he could think about was what he wanted not what the family needed. _"I'm sorry." _Clay then said as he calmly reclaimed his seat in the chair near the door. _"You're right."_ He continued. _"It was stupid of me to think your suggestion was about anything but informing Sean about what's going on. It's only logical that he know what's happening with pa." _

"_I'm glad you understand it's the only thing to do."_ Alice seriously stated, still not getting why her brother didn't grasp this from the beginning.

"_We should send Sean the telegram today."_ Lexy asserted, now gazing between her sister and brother, wanting Sean home now, needing the calm he always brought. When their pa was away or was unavailable Sean could always make her believe that no matter what all would be well. _"If Grandpa Cab sends the message on to Sean, Sean could be on a boat home by Saturday." _

"_I still say we wait."_ Clay declared.

"_Clay you just said…"_

"_Just hear me out."_ He requested, interrupting Alice. _"Things could still turn for the better."_ He said once more. _"Let's wait until after the arraignment, after we know for sure that a trial is going to happen before we notify Sean."_ He posed. _"We don't want to upset Grandpa Cab and Grandma Susan and the rest of the family before we know for sure how this is going to play out."_ He said. _"Please, let's just wait." _He pled. _"I promise if a trial date is set, I'll telegram Sean."_

Though Clay's explanation made some sense, Alice and Lexy still didn't like what they were hearing. Fearing that after his fierce arguing before not to tell Sean what was going on this was just a way for him to delay telling their brother the truth and that even if a trial date was set he'd still fail to do what he was promising. _"Alright."_ Alice reluctantly agreed, going against her better judgment, deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"_What?"_ Lexy uttered with shock. _"I thought…"_

"_We'll wait."_ Alice continued, interrupting Lexy as she briefly turned her eyes to her sister, her gaze conveying that everything was going to be alright, which quieted Lexy, settled her somewhat. _"But if a trial date is set we will telegram Sean immediately." _ Alice made clear as she returned her gaze to her brother and firmly held his stare.

"_I promise. We will." _Clay vowed, futilely hoping that things would change for the better, that he'd never have to send that telegram, while his sisters sadly accepted the truth that soon Sean would have to be informed about the charges and trial against their pa.

* * *

Jeremy walked through the saloon passing drunken patrons and scantily dressed women who were vying for his business. The young man knew he was taking a risk in doing this since they'd vowed to never be seen together while working a scheme, but things had changed, at least for him. He still couldn't believe that MaryLynn was gone. When they started this scheme that was never the plan for anyone to end up hurt much less dead, but that was now the case. Thus he had to talk to Jeb. For the past few days, the man seemed to have been avoiding him. He hadn't been at the barn where he was squatting or any of the saloons where he usually hung out. So Jeremy had gone to Winchester as a last resort, knowing the man liked some of the women at the saloons down there. He thought when low and behold he spotted the man, drinking it up in the corner with a whore on his lap. Jeremy felt ill, disgusted at the sight of the man going on as if nothing had happened, as if MaryLynn hadn't just lost her life over his scheme. When Jeremy believed he was close enough for the man to see him he stopped and remained standing in the middle of the room, in the man's line of sight. Within seconds he and the man locked eyes, and Jeremy knew that his mission had been accomplished. Turning around he quickly made his way back through the saloon and exited through the side door into a dimly lit alley. He wasn't outside, alone for more than a minute when Jeb joined him.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_ The man viciously asked as he rushed up to Jeremy and pushed him hard.

"_What do you think?"_ Jeremy scoffed back as he faced the man down. _"MaryLynn's dea…"_ Before Jeremy could complete his thought Jeb punched the young man in the cheek, nearly knocking him off balance.

"_Don't you ever disrespect me again!"_ Jeb fumed as Jeremy struggled to recover from the punch now holding the side of his face. "_I told you to never come looking for me, that I'd find you. And what do you do? Show up here possibly exposing our connection to we can only guess who. Then you're going to speak to me like you're running this show. You must be out of your mind!"_

"_I didn't know what else to do?"_ Jeremy stated with clenched teeth, still holding his now throbbing face. _"MaryLynn was dead, and you were no longer coming around." _He shakily explained._ "What did you expected me to do?"_ He questioned. _"Wait around in Lexington until you decide you might want to tell me what's going on?"_ He asked with guarded frustration. _"I don't understand. Why the hell is MaryLynn dead?"_ He strongly asked, again standing up straight and finally letting go of his face. _"And why are you acting like its business as usual?" _

"_Because it is business as usual."_ The man bit back.

"_Not for me."_ Jeremy countered. _"I want to know what you did." _He inquired, his voice weakened by the hurt he felt in knowing that MaryLynn was dead. _"I want to know how this went from a typical cash scheme to MaryLynn being dead supposedly at the hand of Ned Logan." _

"_Supposedly?"_ Jeb retorted. _"You don't believe Ned did this?"_

"_I find it hard to believe that Ned Logan did this considering what I know about the man."_ Jeremy stated. _"I've observed him being nothing but a gentleman to everyone he encountered."_

"_Really?"_ Jeb scoffed, giving the young man a gaze that bordered on menacing. _"MaryLynn made that same mistake, thinking he was nothing but a gentleman and we see where she ended up."_

Jeremy swallowed back his anger at the callousness in the man's statement, realizing that Jeb didn't give a dam about MaryLynn and briefly wondered if he'd killed her, but quickly dismissed such a thought. He knew that the man could be cold and selfish, but he thought that he'd feel some sorrow for her being gone, but nothing. Even knowing how much he cared about MaryLynn the man didn't even have the decency to come see him after she was killed, to make sure he was okay, to even see what he knew about what happened to her, which again worried Jeremy, made him think the unthinkable.

"_Look Jeremy I know that you're upset about MaryLynn's death."_ The man declared with more control. _"Hell I'm upset."_ He continued, attempting to add conviction to his tone, but failing miserably which worried Jeremy more. _"But this changes nothing with our plan."_

"_Our plan?"_ Jeremy calmly stated, skillfully hiding his anxiety. _"Our plan died with MaryLynn, but I see yours didn't." _He said. _"I've seen all the…news in the paper about her. Only you would know so much about her life and publish it for everyone to see."_ He accused. _"How could you do it? Why would you do it?"_ He asked, even though he knew why. For the first time he could see the rage and hate in the man's eyes and knew that this was driving him.

"_I did it because Ned Logan needs to pay."_ He replied, still fighting to hide that he still seethed. _"Now more than ever." _He continued. _"And if that means exposing MaryLynn's past for the world to see, so that Logan can go down for killing her then that's what I'm going to do."_

"_I think this has gone way too far."_ Jeremy stated with skepticism, trying to throw Jeb off of the alarm he felt at what the man had just implied.

"_Me exposing Ned Logan for who he is, is going too far?"_ The man tartly answered.

"_I don't know."_ Jeremy honestly replied. _"I don't know what you're doing anymore, but I can't be apart of it."_ He said. _"I'm going back to New York."_

"_You're not going anywhere."_ Jeb snapped. _"You're going to see this through."_

"_See what through?"_ Jeremy asked, his voice unwittingly exposing his uneasiness. _"MaryLynn's dead. Ned Logan is in jail, one of his biggest clients is thinking about taking his horses elsewhere and his business as a whole is probably on shaky ground because of all of this."_ He pointed out. _"What more do you want?"_

"_I want Ned Logan completely destroyed."_ The man sharply replied, stating what he'd stated many times in the past. _"When I'm done with him I want there to be nothing left of the legacy he's built." _

"_I think you're pretty close to that achievement right now." _The young man stated as nonchalant as he could. _"So you don't need my help to finish it."_

"_Oh but I do."_ Jeb declared. _"And you're going to help me."_ The man ordered in a threatening tone.

"_What if I say no?"_ Jeremy boldly posed before he could stay his tongue driving the man to give him a quiet response, a look that struck the young man deep within transforming his uneasiness to intense fear. _"What's the next step?"_ Jeremy then forced himself to ask, holding the man's dark gaze.

"_Hmrph, I knew you were just pulling my leg." _The man balefully laughed, then proceeded to brief the young man on what his next assignment would be.


	16. An Offer

**Chapter Sixteen**

Marita walked the halls of the boarding house remembering the last time she was there, remembering that "MaryLynn" was alive and this whole nightmare that was happening to the Logan family was the last thing anyone thought could happen. She walked passed the hall where she'd seen the woman in an embrace with a mysterious man recalling what her pa had told her that Ned had confronted the woman about it, but she claimed it wasn't her. However Marita was certain that it was. After all the lies and deceit that had been learned about the woman, the man she was embracing was just another part of it, which made Marita wonder if he knew something of the woman's death. If he'd possibly been the one to kill her. Marita continued to walk the hall making her way towards the superintendent's room where her Aunt Jessie Mae was often stationed. She'd decided to take a break from her duties at the ranch of supporting her friends and taking care of her pa to do something different and again inquire about her past. Her aunt had wanted to reconnect for weeks, but Marita had been avoiding her due to her part in the lies she was told regarding the attack. But now was as good of time as any to revisit things with her, maybe even get her to be honest about some questions she still had about her past. With all that was going on her and her pa had rarely had an opportunity to connect, and therefore there had been no discussion about where they left off. Was she in love? And if so, who was he? It had been nearly a month since they'd talked about anything other than what was going on with the Logans. The mess in their lives, the uncertainty of what was going to happen and the difficult attempts to keep things under control at the ranch on every level was consuming them all. Marita now walked up to the door of the superintendent's room and gave a brief knock then walked in.

"_Oh! I'm sorry."_ She stated with surprise, upon finding a woman, who'd been startled by her sudden presence, in the room putting an apron over her clothes. _"I was looking for my aunt."_ Marita explained. _"I'll wait outside." _

"_You're fine."_ The woman shakily asserted, stopping Marita as she turned to go. _"Are you here to apply for a job?"_

"_No."_ Marita answered. _"My aunt and I are going to lunch."_

"_Yes, you did say you were looking for your aunt."_ The woman uttered, then took a deep breath.

"_I'm sorry for startling you."_ Marita apologized once more.

"_It's okay."_ The woman assured. _"Who's your aunt?" _She asked as she nervously finished tying her apron.

"_Miss. Jessie Mae." _

"_She's a sweet woman."_ The lady stated. Marita smiled in concurrence as the lady now attempted to pin up her hair, but dropped the pin she was trying to use. The woman immediately bent down to retrieve the pin from the floor, and Marita couldn't help but notice how much her hands were shaking, shaking so much she couldn't even pick up the pin which prompted Marita to help the woman out and pick it up for her.

"_Thank you."_ The lady said as she took the pin from Marita's hand, then moved to fix her hair again.

"_Are you alright?"_ Marita asked seeing that the woman was still having difficulty fixing her hair and appeared to be upset about something.

"_Yes."_ The lady said. _"I'm just really late starting."_

"_I'm sure my aunt will understand."_ Marita declared, knowing that Jessie Mae was very understanding with her staff.

"_Perhaps."_ The lady said as she attempted to put another pin in her hair. _"Things have just been really strange around here lately." _She confessed.

"_Yes…I heard about the…murder." _Marita reluctantly declared, quickly catching on, "MaryLynn" had stayed and was murdered here. The incident had to have affected the staff. _"That must've been pretty scary."_

"_Yes. It was."_ The woman stated, instantly becoming distant, her demeanor seeming to change from nervousness to fear.

"_Are you alright?"_ Marita asked again as she slowly walked up to the woman who was now slightly bent over, trying to catch her breath. _"Maybe you should sit d…"_

"_I'm alright."_ The woman replied. _"As long as I keep quiet, I'll be alright." _She quietly stated, not realizing that she'd uttered the words aloud.

"_Keep quiet about what?"_ Marita inquired with alarm, her mind beginning to race with what the woman's statement could mean._ "Did you see something the night of the murder?"_

The woman immediately looked up from her quiet musings, now forcing herself to stand up straight, terror in her eyes, answering Marita's question without words. _"I have to get to work."_ The woman declared then rushed from the room, nearly running over Jessie Mae as she came in.

"_Asia?"_ Jessie Mae called after the woman but the woman continued to rush away, failing to look back or utter a word but just kept running. _"What's going on?" _She asked, turning her attention to Marita as she walked in the room.

"_I don't know."_ Marita replied, even though she was thinking otherwise, now wondering what the lady knew, what she was running from_. "She said she was late for work." _She then explained.

"_Hmm."_ Her aunt uttered, thinking that something was off , but couldn't possibly imagine what. _"You ready for lunch."_

"_Yes."_ Marita uttered, forging a smile as she found it difficult to not think about her conversation with Asia.

"_Good. Let's go." _Jessie Mae asserted, then turned and led a pensive Marita to lunch.

* * *

"_Alice?"_ Jeremy asked as he walked up on the young woman who appeared like she was going to faint, now leaning against the doorway of the barn. _"Are you okay?"_ He questioned as he tentatively placed his hand on her arm, wondering why he'd bother to ask a question he already knew the answer. He pa was in jail, charged with murder. Of course she wasn't okay.

"_Not really."_ Alice finally answered removing her hand from her face to look at him, revealing tearful eyes, attempting to stand up straight, but faltering a bit. _"But I will be."_ She vowed.

"_You should sit down."_ Jeremy suggested, then helped her to a nearby bench, sitting down next to her. _"Have you eaten anything? Maybe you should eat something. You actually looked kind of peaked"_ He added with concern.

"_It's just so hard dealing with what's happening with pa and all the consequences of that." _She said, ignoring his question, thinking how their pa had yet to receive an arraignment date and how the ranch had lost numerous clients in the three weeks that her pa had been jailed and as result how they were beginning to struggle financially.

"_I'm sorry for what you're going through."_ Jeremy honestly stated as he recalled his last conversation with Jeb, recalling how the man thought Ned brought this all on himself, that he was getting exactly what he deserved, thinking how at first he didn't want to agree with the man, but now knew that he was right that Ned Logan was a despicable man or was he? Jeremy angrily thought, frustrated with his conflict over the situation.

"_Thank you."_ Alice replied, feeling small comfort from the young man's kind words. _"I just pray that somehow we can free pa."_ She confessed as she looked away to gaze at the flowers ahead. _"There's so much evidence against him…" _She softly uttered, her words tapering off replaced by her silent musings as Jeremy quietly thought his meeting with Jeb had scared him, made him think that Jeb was the one who'd hurt MaryLynn, but after he'd had a moment to think about it he'd concluded that Jeb didn't do it. The man certainly only cared about himself and would use anything to take down Ned Logan. He could also be violent, but the evidence all pointed to Ned Logan – the witnesses that heard him arguing with her, the scratches on his face, the bruises on his hands, his broken pocket watch in the room and his disappearance for days after the murder. It all made Ned look like the culprit. He thought thinking how there had been no reports in the paper about the evidence found but how he'd heard a couple drunk of deputies telling it all at a saloon in the next town over. But was he the culprit. It didn't seem to fit what he knew about the man, but that didn't mean anything evil men had been deceitful before as he'd seen many times in his past.

"_Alice I know that you want your pa free and home with you and the rest of the family."_ Jeremy began, anger smoldering within at the idea of Ned Logan killing "MaryLynn." _"But is it possible…" _The young man paused, stopping himself from saying what he wanted to say_._

"_Is what possible?" _Alice frowned as she returned her gaze to Jeremy, causing him take a nervous breath then respond_._

"_Is it possible that an argument got out of hand? That it was an accident." _He asked as tactfully as he could, struggling to hold back his fury at the possibility_. _

"_What are you saying? You think my pa did this?"_ Alice questioned in disbelief.

"_Alice I've heard about the evidence against your pa." _The young man stiffly stated, not needing to say more because his statement conveyed it all.

"_I can't believe you're saying this."_ Alice exclaimed her face still etched with hurt and shock. _"That you'd think that my pa would actually kill someone."_

"_Everyone is capable of killing." _Jeremy strongly countered, holding the young woman's gaze.

"_My pa is not everyone. He's a good man. He would never kill anyone especially a woman." _Alice argued, anger now replacing her shock.

"_Are you sure about that?" _Jeremy argued, his mind again revisiting what he knew about the evidence.

"_Are you?"_ Alice retorted. _"You don't know my pa!"_

"_Exactly my point!"_ Jeremy countered. _"I don't know whether he did this are not. I just know what it looks like!"_

"_Why does it matter to you?"_ Alice fiercely asked.

'Because I'm supposed to help destroy him, but I don't know if I can. I don't know if I believe like Jeb that he killed MaryLynn and therefore more than ever deserves to be undone.' Jeremy wanted to answer, but didn't.

"_You know if you think my pa is so guilty, that the evidence is indisputable you should no longer be working here."_ Alice continued, her temper fuming. _"We have enough going on right now without having to deal with the hired help questioning our pa's innocence."_ Jeremy closed his eyes and brought his hands to his face, taking a deep breath willing himself to get himself under control. No matter what he thought about Ned Logan, his conflict regarding the man, it was wise that he continue with the plan. It was wise that he didn't rock the boat until he fully understood what had happened with MaryLynn.

"_Alice, I'm sorry for speaking out of turn."_ He quietly declared, turning his eyes to her, whose fury had not calmed at his words. _"I have a lot of heavy stuff going on right now…"_

"_Like I don't?"_ Alice interjected. "_My pa is in jail charged with murder. A charge if he's found guilty he could hang for. So I don't want to hear about your problems causing you to speak out of turn." _She scolded. _"You accused my pa of murder."_

"_That was a mistake, I…"_

"_I don't want to hear it."_ Alice rejected. _"In fact, you should go."_

"_Alice…"_

"_Now."_ She ordered, staring at the young ma in disgust. Jeremy reluctantly stood from the bench and again gave Alice is eyes pleading with her to let him explain, but her expression was only that of contempt daring him to utter another word. He then turned and walked away, fearful that he'd just ruined his part in Jeb's plan.

* * *

"_I'm glad you finally decided to have lunch."_ Jessie Mae said, watching as her pensive niece took a sip of her cold lemonade, thinking that her mind was on her past, her lost memories like it seemed to always be, having no idea that Marita was still pondering her encounter with Asia. _"I'd been concerned that you didn't want to talk since learning about the accident and my part in keeping the truth about it from you."_ She added as Marita remained quiet, now returning her glass of lemonade to the table. _"Like I said before, I'm sorry about the part I played in keeping the truth from you."_

"_Well you were just respecting my pa's wishes."_ Marita finally stated, returning to the moment, choosing for now to leave behind her thoughts on her encounter with the shaken worker at the bordering house. _"And I do accept your apology."_ She said with sincerity, looking her aunt in the eyes.

"_So"_ Her aunt then sighed with relief, her expression more relaxed. _"How's your pa?" _She asked. _"I imagine things are quite difficult considering all that's going on with the Logans."_

"_They are."_ Marita confirmed. _"These past 3 weeks pa and I have rarely seen each other because he's been so busy assisting Clay."_

"_Is that a good thing?"_ Jessie Mae asked after tasting her lemonade, referring to Marita's anger over her father's lie about the attack. How according to her brother she'd been giving him the silent treatment.

"_No."_ Marita honestly answered. _"There're some things I need to speak with him about."_

"_Are you still not past his lie?" _Her aunt cautiously queried.

"_I'm past it as much as I can be."_ Marita replied as the hurt of her father's lie stung her heart, making her feel as if she'd just learned the truth. _"But there's something else."_ She said, then paused wondering how she should say it before deciding she was complicating something that was fairly simple. _"I had a memory." _She then revealed, intently watching her aunt's reaction that surprising didn't change.

"_Are you sure it was a memory?" _Jessie Mae calmly questioned not allowing herself to react until she fully understood what her niece was saying. _"I know in the past you've been having strange dreams that you thought could be real."_

"_No. This was a memory."_ Marita answered, shocking her aunt who now struggled to keep a straight face to hide the joy and fear she felt at such a revelation. _"Pa and I were talking when it came to me just as clear as day."_ She stated, recalling the moment. _"One minute I was listening to pa the next I was remembering a time right before I went to Chicago. Pa and I were at odds over my trip. For whatever reason he didn't want me to go, and I wanted to talk to him about it, but he didn't want to talk. He's done discussing it. And then the memory ended."_ She explained_. "I asked pa about it and he said that I was at a crossroads in my life that I'd found something, something that every father wants his daughter to find."_ She said. "_When I asked him about that something, asked him if it was love that I'd found."_ She uttered, then paused watching her aunt's reaction closely. _"He didn't answer because we'd been interrupted, and we haven't had time since to speak about it because of all that's been going on."_

"_Marita, I don't know what to say."_ Jessie Mae stated, shaking her head, unable to continuing concealing her shock, wondering what this all meant for the rest of her lost time. Would she eventually recall it all and if she did what would that mean for her brother? He must be worried sick over her remembering. _"This is just so surprising because Dr. Williams said that you'd never remember the memories you lost."_

"_I guess he was wrong."_ Marita uttered with a sigh, kind of finding it unbelievable herself that she was remembering after all this time.

"_Have you remembered more?"_ Jessie Mae asked, then took another taste of her lemonade, trying to calm her silent questions of concern.

"_No I haven't."_ Marita answered with disappointment. _"But I still need to understand what my trip to Chicago was about." _She said. _"It had to be more to it than me just visiting Ralph and Shea." _She said referring to her cousins that lived there at the time._ "I need to know if love was indeed what was driving it?"_ She stated in a questioning tone. _"Was it driving it?" _She came right out and asked.

"_I don't know."_ Jessie Mae lied, answering before she could stop herself because she was caught off guard.

"_You don't know or you won't tell me?" _Marita pressed.

"_There's nothing that I need to tell you."_ Jessie Mae strongly stated, looking her niece in the eyes, thinking that even though she knew the truth and felt that Marita deserved to know it, it wasn't her place to tell it. Isaac had started this mess. It was only right that he be the one to clean it up.

"_That doesn't answer my question."_ Marita pointed out.

"_You're so focused on what happened before the attack that you've completely forgotten that you survived the attack, that you have love right now."_ Her aunt countered

"_Love right now?"_ Marita frowned. _"What are you mean? With who?"_ She questioned, completely bewildered.

"_John Wesley Stalls."_ Jessie Mae answered.

"_Pardon?" _Marita asserted with confusion, her frown deepening. _"I'm not in love with John Wesley."_ She stated about the young man who she'd been courting before she left Toronto.

"_Why not?"_ Jessie Mae asked. _"He's a good man, and he cares a great deal for you."_ She said referring to what Marita had told her in letters.

"_He does."_ Marita confirmed. _"But I feel nothing but friendship for him."_

"_Perhaps that's because you haven't let go of the past which would allow you to open up to a future with him." _

"_I understand what you're saying, but that still doesn't answer my question."_ Marita declared, bringing the conversation back to their original discussion. _"Do you not want to tell me whether I was in love with someone?"_

"_You've already asked me that question, and I answered it weeks ago when you first visited me after you'd arrived in town."_ Her aunt replied, reminding her of their conversation when she visited her at the boarding house. _"Marita even if there was love, even if there was a man you loved who loved you back, he's not here now." _She said, hitting a nerve with her niece. _"There's no one here, except John Wesley."_ She reiterated as Marita lowered her eyes, hurt welling within her at the truth in her aunt's words. Though the young man wasn't physically there, in Lexington, he'd been writing her continuous during her visit, telling her about his life, expressing his feelings for her, how he missed their outings. _"I'm not saying you should run off and marry him."_ Jessie Mae compassionately continued. _"I just want you to see that its time to start focusing on what you have, not what you might've had a few years ago."_

"_I don't know if I can do that."_ Marita honestly stated now lifting her eyes back to her aunt. _"I'm here in Lexington because of what I was feeling inside. Those feelings I know were linked to the past I couldn't remember. Then there were the dreams and now the memory. I can't ignore where my heart is leading me." _She said when the attendant finally returned bringing their lunch of turkey sandwiches and potato salad, setting a plate of food in front of her and her aunt.

"_This looks great."_ Jessie Mae declared turning her attention to the attendant, forcing a smile. _"Thank you."_ She said to the young Negro girl who nodded in response then left the table. _"I can see you're upset."_ Her aunt said, seeing that Marita was paying little attention to her food. _"You didn't come to have lunch to be upset." _She continued. _"So let's postpone this discussion to another time." _She requested of her niece, who really didn't want to put this off, who was tired of the run around and wanted to get to the bottom of the truth, but knew she had little choice. For her aunt had made it clear that she was done talking about it for now.

"_Alright."_ Marita reluctantly agreed.

"_Good."_ Her aunt sighed, then bowed her head and quietly began to bless their food. Marita sat quiet her eyes lowered, sadness in her heart at the point that her aunt had made, a point that she had missed in the past. As Jessie Mae had said if there had been a man in her life before the attack he wasn't here now, which meant that maybe she wasn't as important to him as she thought she was. Or maybe she and her pa were telling her the truth. Maybe there wasn't a man at all. But what about the dreams? What she felt was not merely friendship or a passing fancy, it was deep and it was real. But it wasn't real. She reminded herself. It was a dream._ "This potato salad is delicious." _Jessie Mae proclaimed drawing Marita from her thoughts. _"Come on honey eat."_ She lightly directed, prompting Marita to give her a forced smile then to taste the food she no longer wanted, thinking even more about the past she didn't remember yet couldn't forget.

* * *

"_Tough day?"_ Asa Winters asked as he came to stand next to Clay Logan outside the restaurant where they'd both had lunch. _"It can't be easy trying to keep the ranch afloat with your pa locked up."_ He added.

"_The ranch is doing just fine."_ Clay retorted, failing to look at the man as he anxiously waited for the attendant to bring his horse.

"_That's not what I've been told."_ The man countered. _"Michael Ewing's taken his business elsewhere along with several other clients. That's got to be putting a strain on the pay to your workers and maintaining strong business."_

"_Like I said, everything is fine."_ Clay lied once more, as he replayed the lunch meeting he'd had with Mr. Roberts who'd let him know that he would be terminating his contract at the end of the month, due to his pa no longer being in charge of the business. They were dramatically losing clients, and as a result Clay didn't know how long he was going to be able to keep the ranch working as normal.

"_Look son, I've been in business for more than 30 years."_ Asa declared, feigning sincerity. _"And I know when a business is having trouble."_

"_Your point?"_ Clay stiffly asked, turning his eyes to the man.

"_I'm here to help if you want it."_ Asa offered.

"_You can't be serious."_ Clay scoffed, knowing how the man hated his father and was probably over the moon at the fact that he was now jailed.

"_As serious as they get."_ Asa replied, surprising the young man, who continued to play a skeptical response. _"And I'll tell you something else, a good business man knows when he's in trouble and isn't too proud to ask for help." _He said. _"Think about it."_ He advised then stepped off the curb confident he'd struck a nerve with the inexperienced young man, leaving him to ponder his words.

* * *

Pa's arraignment was taking too long. It had supposed to happen two weeks ago, then it was supposed to happen two days ago. Both times it had been postponed due to some unforeseen crisis getting in the way. Now they had no idea when it would be happening for all they knew it could be another two or three weeks before things moved forward. That's why she couldn't wait. Lexy reasoned as she stood in line waiting for her turn to be serviced. Things had seemed to go from bad to worst since their pa's arrest. Though they'd had the opportunity to visit with him which had made them feel some better, things just weren't improving. The lawyer was having difficulty finding witnesses that could corroborate their pa's mood before and after the murder, and Clay and Alice had tried to make like things were better than they were by keeping from her how many of their clients were walking away, but she knew what was going on. She knew they were in trouble, which was why she was here. Clay would be furious about what she was about to do. It went against what they'd agreed upon, but she couldn't wait. She had to do something, get help before it was too late. _"Next"_ the attendant called. Lexy immediately begin to move, walking towards the counter, thinking how she hoped she didn't upset their family too much. They'd surely be alarmed that she was contacting them instead of Clay. She thought, now thinking about the stories she'd heard about their Aunt Stella trying to take her and Alice away from their pa after their mother died. Perhaps she should change the signature on the message, use Clay's name instead of her own. She decided as she came to stand at the counter and placed an urgent telegram request.


	17. The Worst Lies We Tell

**...are the lies we tell ourselves.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Ned walked down the hall to the visitor's room a Jr. Deputy by his side. For once his hands and legs weren't restrained, and he was able to walk like a free man. Deputy Keller was obviously in charge due to Deputy Brunson being away from the jail because the latter would never let him walk about, even to go see a visitor, without being chained up. The man knew that he was a respected man in Lexington and wouldn't try anything stupid, but still insisted on treating him like the common criminal. Ned was just glad to know that he at least had one "ally" in this place. In spite of everything Deputy Keller still treated him with respect. He never spoke to him harshly or accused him of anything and when Deputy Brunson wasn't around he'd always take him to his visitors unchained. Ned still couldn't believe he was in this situation. He mused as he approached the door of the room and tried to push the negativity from his mind, knowing from the Jr. Deputy that it was Isaac behind that door. He didn't want the man to see him upset. He'd seen enough of that in previous visits. Even though he was the one in jail, charged with murder. He wanted to keep things as positive as he could. Ned entered the small room and couldn't help but smile at seeing a friendly face before him.

"_I don't think I've seen you look this rough since we were stranded for days in Virginia during the war."_ Isaac jokingly stated, at the sight of his friend whose hair was longer and unkempt, his face unshaven, trying to lighten the mood, referring to the time they'd got cut off from the main infantry. He, Ned and several other men had to scrap for food and water while dodging Confederate soldiers for nearly two weeks.

"_Well the accommodations here aren't exactly the Cotton Field Inn."_ Ned countered his smile growing, noting the luxury hotel in Louisville as the Jr. Deputy remained in the hall, closing the door behind him.

"_Ain't that the truth."_ Isaac agreed as he eyed the dingy walls around them, while Ned took a seat across the table.

"_So, how are things?"_ Ned asked, pulling his seat forward closer to the table.

"_The better question is how are you?"_ Isaac asked, the mood instantly changed from light to serious. _"Are you holding up okay?"_

"_I'm hanging in here_." He strongly answered. _"But it's hard being locked up for something I didn't do and being unable to be out there working to prove I'm innocent."_

"_I know."_ Isaac somberly responded. _"But Mr. Pearson is working hard to get you free, and I know that he will."_ He encouraged. _"Something will break and we'll get you out of this and out of here."_

"_Yeah. I know."_ Ned breathed, hoping that his friend was right. He didn't want to think about what would happen to his children, to the ranch, to himself if he was convicted of this crime. The lawyer told him that due to the brutality of the crime and Kentucky's law it was likely he would die by hanging if he was convicted. Ned trembled within at the thought, not at the idea of dying but leaving his kids that way, leaving them to face life and the aftermath of their father being deemed a killer alone. Don't think about it. He told himself. As Isaac said, something will break, perhaps even before his arraignment. Maybe he won't even have to go to trial. Somehow he and his children were going to make it through this and in the end be stronger for it. _"So, how's the ranch?"_ He then asked, changing the subject in an attempt to change his thoughts.

"_Business is the same."_ Isaac replied, letting the man know without rehashing the details that Clay was giving him during his weekly visits that business was still tough and wasn't looking to get any better.

"_Well that's to be expected considering."_ Ned calmly stated, giving no hint of the frustration he felt at being unable to help not only himself regarding this murder charge, but the ranch that he and his father and grandfather had worked so hard to build. _"How about the children? How are they really?"_ He asked. Even though he'd seen them many times during the past few weeks he'd been jailed, and they seemed okay. He knew they were trying to be strong for him, acting when they saw him as if this situation wasn't that bad.

"_They struggle with this. They're understandably upset."_ Isaac honestly answered, causing the man to draw a deep breath as he closed his eyes. _"But they're getting through it."_ He said. _"They're strong kids Ned." _He finished as the man lightly nodded his head in agreement even as he felt guilt that they had to deal with this because of his mistakes.

"_Don't beat yourself up over this."_ Isaac added, reading the man's stance, knowing that he was badgering himself with a series of "what ifs." _"You thought you had something with MaryLynn that it was genuine."_ 'Indeed' Ned wanted to say but kept the response to himself. He never thought something like this would happen to her and sadly wondered once more who would do something like this to her. He and Isaac had discussed it numerous times during his visits before trying to figure out who it could've been, knowing that the way the crime was committed it must've been someone she knew, but unable to figure who. There were so many it could be, and he longed to discuss it again, to try and figure out who did this to her, but it was pointless. They'd only end up at the place they always did, hoping that something would break with his lawyer that the man would find the evidence that would free him of this nightmare. _"Thank you, for looking after my family."_ Ned quietly spoke again looking at his friend.

"_You're welcome."_ Isaac replied. _"I'll keep doing my best to help them in any way I can."_ He promised the man, who gave him a small smile and thanked him once more.

"_So, how's Marita?"_ He then asked, thinking how he and Isaac had barely spoken two words about the young woman during his previous visits, mainly due to the limited time and the discussions being dominated by "MaryLynn," the ranch and his children.

"_She's fine."_ Isaac said, then paused debating whether he should tell the man more. He already had enough on his mind with all that was going on in his life, but found that he couldn't keep quiet, the man after all helped orchestrate the lies they'd told their children about the past. _"She's remembering."_ He then confessed.

"_Remembering her past?"_ Ned questioned with shock, even though he knew that was the only thing it could mean.

"_Yes."_ Isaac confirmed. _"But it's not what you think." _He continued upon seeing the look of deep shock and concern in his friend's eyes. _"She doesn't remember the true nature of her relationship with Sean. But she remembers that we were at odds before she went to Chicago."_ He said, recalling how fearful and stunned he'd been when she began to remember. _"She asked me what her Chicago trip was really about and I, stupidly admitted that she had found something every man wants his daughter to find, and she'd logically concluded that it was love."_

"_But I take it you didn't admit this to be true?"_ Ned asked, knowing his friend well.

"_No. Thankfully we were interrupted, and we haven't had an opportunity to return to the subject due to all that's been going on."_

"_So she hasn't remembered anything else?" _

"_No."_ Isaac answered, knowing that if she had she would've confronted him about it by now. _"And I hope it remains that way." _

"_Isaac you can't believe that she won't remember more."_ Ned said, telling the man what he'd heard before from Jessie Mae, in one breath hoping that she would remember it all while at the same time dreading the consequences, knowing that it would mean he'd have to come clean with Sean. _"What are you going to do?" _He asked.

"_I can't tell her the truth."_ Isaac vehemently replied_. "You know how she reacted to learning that the 'accident" was an attack. She'll never forgive me if she learns about the lies I created about her and Sean."_

"_That's all the more reason for you to tell her the truth."_ Ned challenged. _"She'll be devastated to learn that you, that we've been lying to her, but you telling her what really happened will go a long way in her forgiving you. If she remembers what happened on her own, I don't know if she'll ever get past what she would see as a .betrayal."_ He reluctantly finished.

"_She's not going to remember on her own." _Isaac continued to deny. _"Because I'm sending her back to Toronto."_ He said. _"Being in Lexington is what's triggering all of this and if I can just get her to go back..."_

"_Isaac she was supposed to return to Toronto weeks ago, but she stayed because of what she was feeling about this place, about her past."_ Ned interjected. _"I don't think you trying to get her to leave, especially now that she's remembering will work."_

"_So you think I should just give up trying to keep her from her past and just tell her everything?"_ Isaac questioned in frustration.

"_I don't think you have a choice."_ Ned honestly answered.

"_Would you think there was no choice if we were talking about revealing our lies, our part in this mess to Sean?"_

The door to the room suddenly opened before Ned could respond revealing Deputy Keller who announced that their time was up. The men sat there a moment, staring at each other pondering the question that had just been posed, when Ned finally broke the moment, turning his eyes away and finally stood, slowly from his chair. _"Thanks for coming."_ He said returning his gaze to his friend, who now also stood, still failing to answer his question and honestly not know what he would say to his eldest son if he were in Lexington right now.

"_Of course."_ Isaac replied, wishing the man had answered his question, curious to know what Ned would do, but still staunch in his plan to not tell his daughter the truth in spite of his friend's advice. _"I'll see you next time."_ He said, promising that he'd return soon for another visit. Ned slightly smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgment before he was then escorted from the room now thinking about Sean wondering how long it would be before his son knew of his arrest and would in turn return to Lexington, wondering what he'd tell him at that time about all the lies that had in part destroyed his happiness.

* * *

"_Thank you for doing this."_ Clay quietly stated, intently watching Marita sitting at his father's desk calculating the ranch's financial records.

"_It's not a problem."_ She earnestly said, briefly looking up to catch his eyes. _"I'm happy I can help."_

Marita's help had come about by chance. It's funny but he and Marita hadn't really talked much since she'd returned. He didn't know why. They always got along fairly well before her relationship with Sean. However after that whole mess, they really didn't speak much and things had been awkward between them, but her return had given them and opportunity to get a fresh start, and he'd unexpectedly utilized that opportunity when Marita offered her ear. He'd been having a rough day, more push back from clients, workers complaining about getting their pay late and having to cut back on the supplies for the house. He'd been in the study going through the financial ledger for the fourth time, trying to balance it for the week and was at his wits end. He couldn't make the numbers work. Marita had come to the study to relax and do some reading while she waited for Alice to return from town when upon entering the room she was surprised to find him there, tense and upset. She immediately asked him what was wrong, and when he confessed his issue, she'd offered her help. Clay had been reluctant at first. It made him feel strange and seemed to take him back to the past when she worked as his pa's secretary, before she got involved with his brother and lost her memory, but he eventually relented and allowed her to help. And ultimately he was glad he did. She'd not only balanced the books, but found some much needed money that he'd missed. He'd then asked if she could assist him with balancing the books every week. She'd agreed to help and had also resumed many of the secretarial duties she'd had 3 years before which was much welcomed. Lexy was too young to help with such things, and Alice was never a numbers person and never learned or wanted to learn the ins and outs of business letter writing and contracts. She enjoyed running the household, managing the maids and meals with a little bit of ranching on the side for good measure. He didn't understand how his pa had been getting along before, these past 3 years without any help, when he realized that he'd help his pa with many of the things Marita was helping him with now.

"_So what's the verdict?"_ Clay asked coming back to the moment as Marita now sat back from the desk, putting her pencil down. _"No miracle money today?" _He discerned from the look on her face.

"_I'm afraid not."_ She declared_. "Which means you're going to be in the negative this week and will probably continue in the negative unless you find some money somewhere or make more cut backs."_

"_I've already made all the cutbacks I can make."_ Clay stated with frustration, throwing his hands up and leaning back in his chair, thinking how he'd cut back on horse feed and other supplies as well as maintenance so they could have more money. He'd even quietly gone to one of the local banks, which was owned by a friend of the family and asked if he could loan him money to keep things afloat, but the man wouldn't do it. With his pa being in jail the man didn't think it would be wise.

"_Are you sure?"_ Marita cautiously asked prompting the young man to again turn his eyes to her. _"Look Clay I'm no business man. I just started helping you with the books, but I see that you're spending an awful lot on ranch hands."_

"_Well like you said you're no business man"_ Clay defensively replied. _"And you know nothing about the needs of this ranch." _He stiffly stated.

"_You're right. I don't know the ranching business, and know that I'm not accusing you of anything."_ Marita strongly assured. _"I'm just telling you what I see upon my review of the books, which is what you asked me to do."_ She pointed out. _"I know you've already adjusted your budget to accommodate the changes that have happened since your pa's arrest but...more adjustments are needed."_ She stressed.

"_I'm not cutting staff."_ Clay firmly countered, referring to where Marita had been going with her earlier statements.

"_That's the last thing I want to see too, but you have less clients which means less work." _

"_These people depend on me, on this ranch to support their living."_ Clay angrily stated now sitting up and forward in his chair. _"They have wives, families. Many have worked on the ranch for years."_ He argued. _"I can't abandon them by cutting jobs. I won't."_ He made clear.

"_Maybe you don't have to cut jobs. Maybe cutting hours or pay will suffice. I don't know."_ Marita stated, thinking aloud. _"Maybe I'm not the right person you should be speaking with about this."_ She realized. "_You should be discussing this with the lawyer for the ranch or one of your business friends that are familiar with these kinds of issues."_

"_I appreciate your concern, but I have this under control."_ Clay stated with confidence that bordered on arrogance, which did little to stay Marita's concern. _"I'll figure this out."_ He said_. "I'll find a way to fix this without laying off workers."_ He vowed, but Marita was quiet not sure what the young man could do to fix things accept cut more of the ranch's operating funds or obtain a loan, but a loan would not be a good choice. It would only prolong the inevitable and dig a bigger financial hole for the business.

"_I...I think that's it for today."_ Clay awkwardly said when Marita didn't respond to his vow.

"_Alright."_ Marita replied, then closed the ledger and began to gather some papers she was taking with her to work on that evening.

"_Marita, I'm sorry I was short with you before."_ Clay stated with difficulty, still feeling awkward about her seemingly irritated stance over his comments. _"Things are just tense. I know you're just trying to help" _He said_. "You are helping." _He emphasized._ "And I appreciate it."_

"_You're welcome."_ Marita seriously stated. Her stance still the same. She was worried the young man wouldn't seek out solid business advice that he'd try and fail to make these important business decisions alone. _"I'll go over these letters over the next few days and let you know if I see any errors."_ She said as she stood and picked up the stack of folders on the side of her desk. Clay positively replied, then watched as she left the room trying to suppress his panic at what was happening with the business, determine to do this himself, to make sure his pa's legacy, this ranch was in tact and doing better than it was doing before his pa went to jail.

* * *

"_Must be a pretty important telegram."_ Thomas stated as he walked up to the desk where his grandfather sat with the paper in his hand, completely engrossed. _"Is everything alright?"_ He asked, playing dumb acting as if he didn't hear the telegram delivery boy at the door ten minutes earlier telling the servant he had a telegram for Mr. Cab Heisenberg from Lexington, Kentucky.

"_Everything's fine."_ His grandfather lied as he folded the paper down and lifted his eyes to his grandson.

"_So what's got you upset?"_ The young man asked as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk wanting his grandpa to be honest with him, to tell him what was going on.

"_Nothing."_ Cab distractedly answered. _"It's just been a long day."_ He added as he put the folded paper away, locking it in his desk.

"_Grandpa, I know that it's not a long day that has you distracted."_ Thomas declared. _"I know that the telegram was from Lexington."_ He revealed. _"What's happened?"_ He asked. _"Is someone injured or ill?"_

The man didn't answer, but turned his eyes down. He'd had the telegram for 3 days and the first one for more than a week. Both were asking the same thing that he get word to Sean in Europe that their pa was in trouble, arrested for murder, and they needed him to come home. He'd been holding on to the telegrams, keeping the news to himself and away from Sean because he was trying to decide what to do. Should he send help? Should he make a move to take his grandchildren? He honestly didn't care about Ned Logan. The man was never good enough for his daughter. She should've married Jebyron Winters, but unforeseen circumstances had stopped that. The man thought. Anyway, despite the fact that Ned came from money, his family ran a horse farm, which was beneath the standard of acceptable affluence. He'd never given his daughter the prestige she deserved and had no idea how to raise sophisticated and cultured children. Sean had run off with a Negro for God's sake, and Ned had no qualms with a Negro being his closest confidant. But he couldn't just ignore what was happening, Ned had gotten himself in a mess with the murder charge, and he had to do what he could to help. He just couldn't let Sean know. He couldn't allow him to go back there, to again get caught up in that life that was beneath him. He just had to get him out of Boston and well on his way to Bermuda, which would be within the next day or so. Then he'd address the situation in Lexington, do what he could to help his grandchildren.

"_Gran…"_

"_Ned Logan has been arrested."_ Cab answered, interrupting Thomas again looking him in the eyes, shocking the young man. He'd contemplated concocting a lie, but knew that there was no lie he could tell that would be plausible enough for Thomas to believe. He had no choice. He had to tell him the truth.

"_What?"_ Thomas exclaimed with shock. _"For what?"_

"_Murder."_ The man sighed.

"_Murder? That's ridiculous. Of who?" _

"_I don't know, but Clay is asking that I send word to Sean in Europe, and ask that he return to Lexington."_

"_They still don't know he's here in Boston?"_ Thomas frowned, though he wasn't surprised. Sean had been dragging his feet for weeks, delaying telling his family that he'd returned to states, claiming that he wanted to settle back in Boston first, but Thomas figured there was more to his story. What he didn't know, but he was sure it had something to do with the Negro woman.

"_No."_ His grandpa answered. _"And it'll remain that way."_

"_Are you saying you're not going to tell him about his father's arrest?"_

"_Not right now."_ Cab confirmed.

"_I can't agree with that choice."_ Thomas firmly replied. _"Sean deserves to know what's going on with his father, and Clay obviously needs help with the ranch. There's no way he can run such a large, complicated business alone."_

"_You make valid points. All of which I've thought of and will address."_ His grandfather responded.

"_But you addressing this will not include telling Sean?"_ The young man questioned in disbelief. _"Are you really that fearful of him returning to Lexington?"_

"_Yes."_ The man frankly answered_. "I'm fearful of what returning to his past will do to him."_

"_Grandpa, Sean doesn't have to 'return' to the past for it to 'do something to him.' It's doing something to him everyday. That's why he's going to Bermuda, to get away from it, to get away from her, his feelings for the Negro."_

"_Precisely."_ His grandfather surprisingly agreed. _"If he returns to Lexington, and she's there, do you not understand the trouble it would stir for everyone? Especially for his father who's being accused of murder. It'll only make things worse for him and for his siblings if he encounters the Negro again."_ He explained.

"_I do understand the problems it will stir, but I still can't agree with keeping this from Sean."_

"_I'm not asking you to agree."_ His grandpa stiffly stated. _"You will agree and keep this from him."_ He ordered in a threatening tone. _"In the long run this is what's best for not just Sean, but the Logans and the Heisenbergs."_ He stated. _"I'll take care of the situation with Ned."_ He vowed. _"I will make sure this accusation of murder is cleared up and that Clay, Alice and Lexy will get through this unscathed."_ He continued now thinking of similar things he'd cleared up in the past, strangely enough with the man's eldest son – his grandson. _"And you will keep your mouth shut."_ He ordered once more. _"You will not breathe a word of this to anyone, do you understand?"_ Thomas could only shake his head in conflict as he turned his gaze away, thinking how he'd want to know if his father was in trouble.

"_I said do you understand me?"_ Cab yelled as he slammed his hand on the desk, forcing Thomas' eyes back to him.

"_What's going on?"_ Sean asked as he came into the room, drawing a surprised gaze from his grandpa and a scared one from his cousin which baffled him.

"_I was just making a point to Thomas."_ His grandpa said, then returned a stern eye to Thomas, who looked at his grandpa once more. _"Are we clear?"_ He firmly asked, letting the young man know without words that if he said anything in that moment about the telegram there was going to be hell to pay.

"_Yes sir."_ Thomas wisely answered.

"_Good."_ The man strictly uttered, then again turned his eyes to Sean. _"What do you need?" _He asked, taking Sean aback, now wondering what had his grandpa in such a fowl mood.

"_I don't need anything."_ Sean cautiously stated as he walked further into the room. _"I'm here for dinner."_ He said, referring to his Grandmother inviting him over for a home cooked meal before he embarked on six months of "mystery food." She always said no matter how good the food was you never knew what you're eating in a foreign country. _"I thought we could put the final details on the Bermuda deal before dinner's ready."_ He explained. _"But if you're busy we can discuss it later."_

"_Thomas and I are done."_ The man stated almost coldly. _"So we can discuss the business with Bermuda."_ He said_. "Thomas."_ He then said looking at his other grandson who took the hint and moved to leave the room.

"_Thomas."_ Sean cautiously said, acknowledging his cousin as he walked by, the young man acknowledged him back, but barely gave him his eyes. Sean made his way to the seat Thomas had just vacated and sat down now wondering what had his grandpa so angry and his cousin so nervous and upset when his grandpa calmly commenced the discussion about Bermuda.

* * *

"_The books will be ready within the next week."_ Asa announced.

"_Good."_ Jeb stated as he threw his hat on top of a nearby crate then turned to face Asa. _"When is your next meeting with City Council?"_

"_In a couple of weeks."_ Asa answered.

"_I'll have everything in place by then."_ The man assured before Asa could ask.

"_How are you going to do that?"_ Asa queried, wanting to know every detail of the plan to ensure that there were no weaknesses and wouldn't be anymore "mishaps" like what had happened to MaryLynn. _"For this to work those books need to be found in Ned's office at the ranch." _

"_Don't worry." _Jeb declared as he casually removed his blazer and began loosening his tie._ "I know my way around the Logan ranch."_

"_Do you really want to take it this far?" _Asa asked, still alarmed by the sudden death, murder of MaryLynn, still wondering despite Jeb's denials if he'd had something to do with it that the murder was apart of a plan he didn't know about. _"Ned will almost certainly go down for murder. That should be more than enough to destroy him and everything he's built." _

"_Ned Logan will never pay enough for what he's done to me!" _Jeb angrily countered.

"_What he did to you was a long time ago." _Asa argued, thinking of what he knew about what had gone down_. "Maybe its time you moved on."_

"_This has to be a joke." _Jeb scoffed._ "What he did wasn't that long ago for me." _He fiercely responded._ "I went to jail because of him." _He said, thinking how he'd only been free for a few years_. "And he stole my life."_

"_So now you're going to steal his?"_

"_Its only fair that he pay and you should agree considering."_

"_Jeb you're family." _Asa stated_. "Therefore I will always be on your side." _He said infusing earnest in his tone, even as he recalled his own role in his brother going to jail, knowing that he could never learn the truth and if he did, if he got close. Well Asa didn't want to think about what he'd have to do. _"I just want to make sure you know what you're doing." _He explained._ "Cause if you mess this up, you're on your own." _He warned._ "I won't be destroyed due to your plot for revenge."_

"_You won't be destroyed if you stick to the plan." _Jeb assured with a threat in his voice._ "Just get me those books and do what you need to do at the city council meeting and everything will turn out fine."_


	18. Guilt and Truth

**Chapter Eighteen**

"_You working with Clay again today?"_ Isaac asked as he exited his room fully dressed for work surprising Marita who was taking a final review of her reflection in the mirror that hung on the hall closet.

"_Yes."_ She answered briefly turning her eyes to him then back to the mirror to adjust her clothing. _"He's picking me up for a breakfast meeting with Mr. Brown. He wants me to sit with him and take notes."_ She said as she now made an adjustment to her hair, not seeing her pa's expression briefly turn unpleasant. Everything he'd feared about Marita visiting Lexington was coming true. She was reconnecting with old friends, had recalled a memory and now she was back working for the Logans – just like old times. If Sean were to show up it would be 1887 all over again. Don't even put that out there. He quickly told himself, then spoke.

"_I got a letter from your Aunt Barbara and Uncle Charles."_

"_Really?"_ Marita said, looking at her pa again giving him her full attention _"How are they?"_ She asked.

"_They're fine."_ He answered. _"They miss you. They're wondering when you plan to return to Toronto."_ He revealed. _"Business is busy for them, and they could really use your help, and John Wesley misses you too."_

"_I know."_ Marita sighed. _"I received a letter from them weeks ago asking the same thing."_ She replied, referring to her aunt and uncle. _"I wrote back, and let them know I don't know when I'm going back."_ She disclosed, upsetting her pa even more, who gave no indication of this in his stance. "_With everything that's going on with Ned, my work with Clay and ..._" She wanted to say her memory, but she hadn't had a memory except for that one time. When she remembered the odd estrangement from her pa, and when she'd questioned him about it he'd refused to answer that one thing about her past. _"Are you ever going to answer my question?"_ She suddenly asked, shifting the subject, shocking her father whose stance instantly changed from sternness to unease. _"Are you going to tell me the truth about my past?"_

"_Marita you know the truth about your past."_ Isaac quickly countered, nearly stumbling over his words.

"_Why are you so adamant about not answering my question about love?"_ She persistently asked hurt seeping into her voice.

Isaac couldn't speak, but dropped his eyes, thinking about his conversation with Ned. The man had tried his best to convince him to tell his daughter the truth. But how could he? How could he face the consequences of his lies and then the fall out of her knowing that she was in love with Sean Logan? That she moved to Chicago for him. She wouldn't stop at that. If she knew the "love" she had back then. She would demand to know more and then she'd want to see him and all they'd done to protect their children to save them from themselves would be in vain he thought, now bringing his eyes back to his daughter. _"Because I'm tired of you focusing on your past."_ He finally answered, surprising Marita with his sternness_. "I want you to move on from this, stop torturing yourself with what was and might've been." _He stated in a near scolding tone. _"You're never going to get the past back."_ He said, stinging Marita with words that felt harsh to her. _"But you have today and the future."_ He emphasized hitting home with his daughter, reminding her of her last conversation with Jessie Mae, but failing to negate her original question. _"Honey I know it's difficult to let go of that missing time in your life, but..."_

"_Pa you don't know."_ Marita shakily interjected, taking Isaac aback. _"You don't know what its like to have a hole in your life, to have all these strange dreams and feelings and now a memory that you don't quite understand."_ She said. _"You don't know what its like to have your family try to steer you away from the past, to repeatedly keep things from you so that you won't remember."_

"_Honey I apologized for lying to you about the attack."_ Isaac earnestly stated.

"_This is not just about the lies surrounding the attack."_ Marita strongly declared. _"It's about your repeated refusal to answer a simple question."_ She clarified, frustration in her tone. _"You say you're tired of me focusing on the past. Well I'm tired of getting the run around when I ask a simple question that I deserve to know the answer to."_ She said. _"Was I in love or not?"_

Isaac held his daughter's sad and frustrated gaze, as he struggled with his conscious within. He'd opened this door by asking her about Clay and had pushed too hard by implying she needed to return to Toronto. Why didn't he just walk out the door? Like he did every morning, making sure this conversation never happened? But that was foolish thought, he deemed. Even if he'd walked out the door today, eventually this conversation would happen. Eventually he'd have to face this question head on, and he guessed today was that day.

"_Yes."_ He admitted, unable to believe the answer he'd just gave, but knowing to answer in any other way would insult his daughter's intelligence, and thus make her more suspicious.

"_Who was he?"_ She managed to ask, shocked at her pa's answer for she was expecting another denial.

"_No one important."_ Isaac quietly uttered, feeling almost outside of himself, nearly panicking , trying to figure how he could not let this reveal get beyond his control.

"_He was important to me."_ Marita unevenly countered, now thinking of the dreams she had of the mysterious man wondering if they were indeed real, if this man was him. _"I loved him." _She said, anger rising within her at the thought of her pa keeping another truth from her.

"_You did, but your feelings were unrequited and misguided."_ Isaac stated with calm, skillfully hiding his disquiet within, thinking that his answer wasn't a lie, that if Sean truly loved his daughter he would've never become involved with her, taken her to Chicago and the attack would've likely never happened.

"_He didn't love me?"_ Marita questioned with shock, her rising anger instantly collapsing into hurt, her mind now drifting to her conversation with her aunt – "E_ven if there was a man you loved who loved you back, he's not here now." _Her aunt had said, which at the time had made her think that if he did exist she wasn't important to him.

"_No."_ Isaac answered, his heart aching at the pain that rose in his daughter's eyes upon hearing his words. _"He put his needs before you which... ultimately resulted in your trip to Chicago."_

"_So I wasn't...I wasn't going to Chicago for him?"_ Marita weakly uttered, lowering her gaze. _"I was going for myself to get away from him? From the hurt?"_ She sadly questioned, hurting her pa, who briefly closed his eyes, hating himself for doing this, for misrepresenting the truth, but it was the only way he could protect his daughter or was it?

"_Marita I…"_ Isaac began, for a moment, not being able to let this misunderstanding go on.

"_Pa you don't have to say it. I understand now."_ She tearfully stated, now lifting her eyes back to him, sad realization emanating from them. _"I understand why you were so reluctant to tell me the truth. You didn't want to hurt me by telling me I'd got involved with a gentleman who... wasn't right for me who... didn't love me." _ She said as Isaac closed his eyes, shaking his head back and forth, unintentionally giving his daughter the impression that her words were true, that it pained him to keep this from her. When in reality he was disgusted with himself at what he was now doing – revealing a truth that was perpetuating more lies, but unable to stop himself. Marita could never know that she was in love with and planning to marry Sean Logan. She couldn't know of the lies he and Ned had spun to keep them apart after the attack. She could never know the truth and nothing could force him to tell her, nothing except her getting her memory back, which was still possible considering, but it was a risk he was willing to take. _"Who was he?"_ Marita questioned once more now wiping a tear from her cheek. _"Where is he?" _She painfully asked.

"_He moved away."_ Isaac stated, opening his eyes to meet his daughter's heartbroken gaze struggling to hold them, while skillfully avoiding her first question. _"Down south." _He lied, when there was a knock at the door, seeming to weaken the heavy mood of the room. _"That's... probably Clay."_ Isaac cautiously stated, causing Marita to sigh, closing her eyes, feeling in no condition to go to a meeting, completely missing that her pa had failed to answer her first question due to all the emotions, questions and thoughts running through her mind, her heart. _"If you're not up for going…" _Her pa continued.

"_No."_ Marita quietly interjected. _"I'm going." _She shakily vowed. _"Clay needs me at this meeting."_

"_Alright."_ Isaac said, wishing he could suggest she take the first train back to Toronto today, but knowing that he couldn't push this right now, perhaps he could convince her in a day or two when her emotions weren't so raw. _"I'll get the door."_ He somberly volunteered. _"You go clean up."_ He softly directed_. "I'll tell Clay you'll be out in a minute." _Marita nodded her head and moved to head back down the hall when she stopped and surprised her father by hugging him.

"_Thank you for telling me."_ She softly uttered her voice still weak with tears, hugging him tightly, filling him with intense shame before she then pulled away and made her way back down the hall as her guilt-ridden father looked on.

* * *

Jeb diligently hoed the weeds while observing the traffic about the Logan Ranch, specifically around the main house. It was unbelievable how quickly he'd managed to infiltrate the ranch. Even back in the day, more than 20 years ago, the Logan's ran a very tight ship. They made sure every worker was legitimate and accounted for, but things had changed under Clay's leadership. Now that Ned was in jail Clay had his hands full trying to keep his head above water and didn't have time to be counting workers. People could come and go as they pleased, blend in with the scenery without anyone noticing. Jeb hardly needed Jeremy's help to become one of the ranchmen. All he had to do was show up. Jeremy helped things along by verifying to anyone that might be suspicious that he was indeed a new worker. Everything was moving forward smoother than expected, despite Asa and Jeremy's doubts and "MaryLynn" getting herself killed. All Jeb needed now was a few more days to study the main house, learn the routine of visitors, workers and family before he'd implement phase II of his plan.

* * *

Thomas quietly sat next to his cousin, feeling the bump of the road beneath them, pondering what to say. He'd decided to ride with Sean to the docks, thinking maybe he could figure out something that would help Sean discover what was going on with his family, but words had continued to escape him. The past few days had been difficult. He'd distanced himself from Sean in hopes of quelling his guilt over not telling him what he knew, but it hadn't worked. He still couldn't get it out of his head that Ned had been arrested for murder and that his cousins, Sean's siblings, were desperately needing him to come home, and he wasn't doing a dam thing about it.

"_Thanks for coming with me to the docks."_ Sean said, as he glanced at his pensive cousin. _"I'm still curious though as to why you volunteered to come when Grandma and Grandpa didn't see the need."_

"_This is the last time we're going to see each other until your return in six months."_ Thomas tried to explain.

"_Come on man you're going to have to do better than that."_ Sean stated with a laugh. _"You've known about this trip for a month and have spent hardly any time with me. In fact these past few days you seemed to go out of your way not to cross paths with me."_ He pointed out_. "So why the sudden change of heart?"_ He asked, putting Thomas on the spot, unknowingly pressuring him to reveal what was going on.

"_Have you let your, father know that you're going to be in Bermuda for six months?"_ Thomas then questioned, conflict in his tone.

"_Don't change the subject."_ Sean directed, now serious_. "Answer my question."_

"_Sean just humor me."_

"_I'm not doing anything until you answer my question."_ He interjected, causing Thomas to shake his head in frustration.

"_I was still upset about you taking the assignment in Bermuda."_

"_I'm not buying it."_ Sean rejected.

"_I don't know what else you want me to say."_ Thomas countered as the carriage came to a stop at its destination.

"_I don't want you to say anything. I want you to tell me the truth."_ Sean declared.

"_I am telling you the truth."_ Thomas said, nearly yelling his lie.

"_I don't have time to sit here and argue about this."_ Sean snapped_. "I have a boat to catch."_

"_Are you sure you want to catch that boat?"_ His cousin retorted.

"_Of course I do."_ Sean answered with a frown. _"What are you talking about?"_

"_Why don't you just go back to Lexington and face what happened there?"_ Thomas asked, unable to stop himself, looking his cousin in the eyes. _"Why don't you quit running from your past?"_

"_I am not having this conversation."_ Sean stiffly stated and moved to get out of the carriage when Thomas grabbed his arm causing Sean to shoot him a fierce look which prompted the young man to immediately let go_. "What is your problem?"_ Sean sharply asked. Thomas didn't answer, but held his cousin's stare, tongue tied, debating whether to tell him what he knew. Sean would finally understand what his "problem" was and would be grateful to be told what was going on with his father. But what about the wrath of his grandfather, the man had warned him to keep his mouth shut, and Thomas had no desire to be the focus of the old man's wrath.

"_I'll see you in six months."_ Sean scoffed, moving to get out of the carriage, drawing Thomas from his thoughts.

"_Wait!"_ His cousin asserted, stopping him once more. _"I'm sorry for angering you."_ He said, but Sean didn't respond, but briefly stared at the man, still angry before he got out of the carriage meeting the driver who was bringing his bags around while Thomas still debated saying more.

"_Sean..."_ Thomas called when the driver began to shut the carriage door. The servant hesitated as did Sean. All Thomas needed to do was say the word, and Sean would know what he needed to know, what he deserved to know. _"Tom just say what you need to say." _Sean ordered with irritation.

"_I...I have...have a safe trip."_ Thomas stated with difficulty, guilt riddling him within.

"_Thanks."_ Sean uttered, bewilderment on his face, caught off guard by his cousin's weird tone. Sean then stepped away from the carriage and the driver shut its door, leaving Thomas to watch Sean as he walked away, wanting to wonder if he did the right thing, but knowing that he didn't.

* * *

Clay sat outside the Lexington jail watching as people walked by, barely in the moment, trying to figure out his next step. He had planned to go visit his pa, give him an update on the business and family, but he couldn't make himself walk through those doors and act as if he had everything under control. Though his pa generally knew what was going on with the business, he didn't know how bad things had got; how if Clay didn't change things, find some money the ranch could cease to exist. Clay was at his wits end. He'd been trying to make something happen for the past few days. He'd gone to another bank and even a couple of close family friends asking, sometimes stopping short of begging, for money to stay afloat, but getting the same answer from everyone - No. What was he going to do? He'd cut as much money from the budget as he could with the exception of staff. He could always lay off workers as Marita suggested. That's not an option Clay rejected within, banishing the thought that kept coming to mind. But there was something else he could do, one more place he could go to get what he needed to get the ranch back on track. It wasn't a place he wanted to go. In fact his pa would be furious if he knew, but he would never know. Clay told himself. By the time his pa's name was cleared and he returned home to resume his life he'd have everything straightened out. Clay stood from the bench and took a quick glance back at the jail behind him. I can do this. I can make things right he deemed then walked away from the jail and towards his only chance at proving that he was the strong business man his pa had always taught him to be.

* * *

Sean looked out over the Boston bay, waiting for his ship's pull out time. He still had another forty five minutes before the ship would begin to board, and he took the much needed time to clear his head. Despite his frustration at Thomas' strange behavior, his cousin had struck a cord. Sean had been feeling okay about Bermuda. He'd finally convinced himself that the trip was going to be good for him not only professionally, but personally when Thomas had to ask him about Lexington, about telling his family he was in the states, then had poured salt in his wound by telling him he needed to quit running from his past which wasn't as simple as Thomas was making it. He couldn't just face his past, because it was over, had been for a long time. Marita was gone, and he didn't have the strength to go looking for her again. He didn't think he could handle the angst it would bring. And honestly what good would it do anyway. She'd chosen to move on from him. Hell for all he knew she could be married by now. Married to someone else, it pained his heart to think, causing him to close his eyes as he drove the thought from his mind suppressed the ache that rose in his soul. And even though he missed his siblings and pa, he continued to muse. He just wasn't ready to open that door again. He wasn't ready to go back to Lexington where there were so many memories of her, of them together and the awful time that was nearly three years ago. Sean breathed in the ocean air, then opened his eyes and dropped them to the newspaper in his hands, trying to get lost in the words to refocus on his trip to Bermuda. When he again thought of Thomas' strange behavior, how 20 minutes after he'd left him at the docks he'd returned, his mood completely different from before, more hopeful, yet still nervous, bringing him today's newspaper, insisting that it would make for a good read before Sean set sail for Bermuda. Sean shook his head, silently scoffing in bewilderment at his cousin's behavior as he continued to look over the paper now coming across the last section on the page **News Across the Nation**. He scanned the news topics from the various cities across the country: New York, Washington D.C., Baltimore etc. Most of which was weeks old, but it did give people an idea of what was going on in the world outside of their state, when he saw Frankfort/Lexington/Louisville. He wanted to turn away, turn the page to something else, but found that he couldn't. He scanned the headlines for each major city in Kentucky when he came across Lexington:

_City Councilmember Charged with Murdering Fiancee._

He didn't know why, but a fear struck him within. He continued reading, slowly, carefully, his anxiety strangely growing with every line he read. When finally he came upon a name that shook him to his core, stunning him, prompting to him to read the name again to be sure he'd read the name right. _"Oh my God."_ Sean quietly uttered, shock and confusion rushing through him, when he saw that he'd indeed read the name right. The man, the city councilmember who was in trouble, accused of murder was Ned Logan, his father.


	19. The Long Road Home

Thanks hawaiianbelle for continue to respond! Glad you're still enjoying the story.

**Chapter Nineteen**

So many questions, so many emotions, so many things that didn't make sense. It had been three days since Marita had finally received a true picture of her past and perhaps what should've been an understanding of the dreams, the strange feelings and the memory she'd had, but things were no clearer than they'd been before. Her heart continued to break for the love she'd lost for giving her heart to a man who didn't feel the same. She'd been so sure that if there'd been a man in her life that he would feel for her, the way she knew she'd feel for him, but obviously she was wrong. She still wondered who he was? What was his name? How they'd met? How things had ended? She wanted to ask her pa more, but he'd been torn apart by their conversation, severely upset about keeping this from her for so long. Thus she couldn't go there with him again, not yet. She'd checked her old diaries once more looking for some sign of the gentleman in her life, and there was nothing, nothing but her friendship with Sean Logan and later the strangeness from him. She'd concluded that the relationship must've began after her last diary entry and before her accident. She had thought of asking Alice what she knew of the mysterious man, but had recalled being told that her and Lexy had been in Europe during that time, and she was tempted to go to Florida and ask her what she knew, but honestly she didn't have the emotional strength to remain stoic while asking questions of a woman who she hadn't known for more three years. Marita was still trying to understand how she could give her heart to a man and be so blind to his intentions? Why her pa was so adamant about her not going to Chicago to get over her heartbreak. It all made sense and yet it didn't. One part of her wanted to know more, understand exactly what was happening with her. But another part, an almost bigger part of her just wanted to let it go, to move on with her life as her father and aunt had wanted her to do, maybe even go back to Toronto. But something was stopping her - the dreams, the memory and the feelings that originally drove her to Lexington, the feelings that were now not as potent but still there, driving her towards her past. That's why she was here, where she always went when she didn't quite understand what was happening. She didn't know why she kept coming here. She guessed in part because in spite of everything she could openly voice her doubts, her fears, her confusion to her aunt. Still the woman had never been completely truthfully with her. She was always holding back due to her pa's request, but now that he had told her what was going on, told her about the man, who's name she didn't even know, perhaps her aunt Jessie Mae would be more open with her, give her some real advice and insight. Marita put her hand to her face rubbing her eyes, her mind replaying over and over what was happening in her life, when there was a knock at the office door.

"_Miss. Jessie Mae."_ A quiet voice said as the door was carefully opened, prompting Marita to look up just as the individual behind the quiet voice appeared in the doorway. _"I'm sorry. I thought you were Miss. Jessie Mae."_ The woman said, then immediately move to exit the room.

"_Wait!"_ Marita asserted, forcing her own problems from her mind, remembering the woman from several days before who'd seemed upset. She'd suspected about the murder that had happened at the boarding house_. "You're Asia right?"_ She asked, causing the woman to stop and turn around, still struggling with the knowledge of her past, the mysterious man who'd left her, hurting her heart.

"_How do you know my name?"_ The woman nervously posed.

"_My aunt told me the last time I was here."_ Marita explained as Asia gave her a worried look.

"_You didn't mention to her what I said did you?"_ The lady fearfully asked, slowly taking a step further into the room.

"_No."_ Marita answered, reassuring the young woman, strangely finding some solace, a distraction from her hurt and confusion, in this conversation. _"I didn't tell anyone."_

The woman closed her eyes and sighed with relief. _"I…I better get back to work."_ She shyly said, then moved again to leave the room.

"_How have you been?"_ Marita questioned, stopping the woman once more. _"I know the last time I was here…you were…upset about what happened, about the murder."_ She cautiously stated, watching with concern as the woman became visibly shaken, but still managed to respond.

"_I'm alright."_ She weakly replied.

"_Good."_ Marita accepted with sincerity, even though she knew Asia's answer wasn't true and remained quiet for several moments before speaking again. _"You don't know me." _She then hesitantly continued_. "But if you ever need to talk, I'm here." _She offered. The young woman didn't respond, but uncomfortably dropped her eyes spurring an awkward silence in the room. Marita was hoping Asia would say she was not alright, opening the door for her to ask more questions about the night of "MaryLynn's" murder. Unfortunately the woman didn't answer that way, which left no choice for Marita but to let it go for now. Asia was obviously disturbed by what she'd seen that night, and what the young woman had seen Marita knew would help Ned. But she also knew that if she said anything more to Asia about the murder, it could push her too far, causing her to completely shut down.

"_I was hoping to catch my aunt for lunch."_ Marita suddenly spoke, breaking the awkward silence, surprising Asia, her mind slowly returning to the thoughts of why she was originally there. _"But I've already been waiting for 45 minutes, and she's still not back from her supply run."_ She said, alluding to what another worker had told her when she'd first arrived that her aunt would be back within 15 minutes. _"So I think I'm going to go." _She announced standing from her chair, seeing what she thought was a flash of disappointment on the young woman's face. "_It was nice seeing you again."_ Marita said as she gave the young lady a small smile, who didn't say a word, but almost seemed as if she wanted to stop her...

"_It was late. After supper time, I saw a man. There was yelling and crashes, then quiet and then he left her room."_ The young woman unexpectedly asserted, disjointedly, causing Marita to stop in her tracks to turn in astonishment, finding the young woman in her own state of shock apparently at her own words.

"_Who did you see?"_ Marita cautiously asked, anxiousness growing within her as she now slowly walked back into the room. _"What did he look like?"_

The young lady stood before her, her breathing now heavy, her hands shaking, wanting to say more, but fear was making her wonder if she should.

"_Asia, it's okay."_ Marita quietly uttered, urging the young woman to continue as she moved closer to her but maintained a distance that wouldn't scare her into silence.

The woman drew a deep breath and fiercely held Marita's gaze as if it was a lifeline. _"It…he…was a dark haired man, a white man."_ She revealed, her voice uneven with nerves when she stopped to catch her breath as Marita sighed within with relief, recalling what she knew about Ned's last visit with "MaryLynn." According to Clay, his pa had been in her room between 8:00 and 8:45PM. Supper usually started around 7:30PM and ended anywhere between 8:30 and 9:00PM, so "late" and "after supper" would be any time after 9:00PM, which meant that Ned wasn't the man Asia had seen, obviously he wasn't the dark headed man, which meant that he couldn't have been the last one to see "MaryLynn" alive. Marita always knew that Ned Logan was innocent. She always knew that he would never kill "MaryLynn" no matter the circumstances, but still, it was great to hear it confirmed.

"_What else?"_ Marita asked, being careful not to scare the woman, cause her to close down. _"Was he tall? Short? Did he have facial hair?"_

The young lady looked away, and remained speechless, unnerved by the questions, reproaching herself within, wondering why she'd spoken a word, thinking about the man, the meanness in his face, his eyes, remembering how she remained hidden in the supply closet until she was sure he was gone. Now fearful of what would happen if he learned what she was saying, if he returned. A murder had happened, someone had died, a white woman killed. No one would believe what she had to say, even if she told them everything. After all, she was a Negro, but this woman had been so kind, so understanding and it had been so tough knowing what she knew and trying to go on. She had to let it out, tell someone, but what if it was a mistake. What if this comes back to hunt me? _"I…I should get back to work."_ Asia declared her fear suddenly more intense and palpable.

"_Asia I know you're scared…" _

"_I'm sorry but I can't say more."_ She shakily proclaimed, now convinced that her choice to open up was indeed not a good idea. _"I've said too much already." _

"_Asia please…" _

"_I'm sorry."_ The young woman interjected, then bolted from the room, ending the conversation as quickly as it started, nearly knocking a frustrated, yet determined Marita to the ground, who vowed within to get Asia to open up, to tell her everything she knew and somehow use that information to help Ned Logan.

* * *

The man's assistant called his name, letting him know that the man would see him. Clay stood, taking a deep breath, again pondering if he had any other choice and quickly concluded that he didn't. In the three days since he'd decided to make this move, he'd gone over the books numerous times hoping to find a way not to do this, but he'd found no course that was acceptable. So here he was today, making a move he'd never thought he'd make, a move that he deemed was for the greater good of the ranch and the family.

"_Clayton Logan."_ Asa Winters stated as the young man walked into his office, successfully keeping the smug look off his face at what appeared to be the young man falling right into his plan. _"Have a seat."_ He instructed the young man who reluctantly complied as Asa's assistant shut the door behind him. _"What brings you by?"_ He asked, knowing exactly why the young man was there, but having to continue the façade to ensure that the meeting would continue to go his way.

What if this doesn't work? What if this doesn't get the ranch out of trouble? Pa would never forgive me. He might never forgive me if he knew I was here. _"This is a mistake."_ Clay suddenly said as he stood.

"_Son wait!"_ Asa exclaimed standing from his chair, stopping Clay before he reached the door. _"You didn't work to get a meeting with me for two days just to turn around and leave once you get here."_ He said. _"I know why you're here."_ He admitted, now thinking that was the only way he could work this situation to his advantage.

"_You do?"_ Clay foolishly asked, turning to face the man, instantly cringing at how stupid he sounded. Of course the man knew why he was here. Just a couple of weeks ago the man had stopped short of telling him he knew the ranch was seriously struggling.

"_Clay I'm a businessman and councilmember."_ He declared. _"I'm connected to every part of this town."_ He revealed. _"I know when people are in trouble, and you're in trouble."_ He said, causing the young man to avert his eyes, embarrassed that Asa knew his pa's business was in trouble due in part to him. Clay forced himself to ignore his pessimistic thoughts, telling himself that wasn't going to help him but this would, then firmly spoke up.

"_You said, if I needed your help to ask."_ Clay strongly voiced, as he stood taller and returned his eyes to the man, failing to address his declaration directly. _"Well I'm asking."_ He stated with a confidence that bordered on cockiness which angered Asa who for a split second wanted to tell the arrogant young Logan what to do with his request.

"_Have a seat."_ Asa directed. Clay returned to his seat, feeling slightly more confident about this meeting, like he could make this work more for himself than Asa Winters. _"Now, what is it you need?" _The man inquired and Clay answered with details about the financial troubles of the ranch while Asa intently listen, now smirking within as he plotted within how he'd use this to his advantage and the Logan's detriment.

* * *

It had been three years since he'd taken this route, the scenic, four-day train ride between Boston and Lexington. When he'd left Lexington years before heartbroken and lost he hadn't planned on returning, at least not this soon, but the situation with his pa had drawn him back. Sean thought with shock, still not believing that his father had been arrested and charged with murder, his mind briefly going to his similar brush with the law, not so long ago. It just didn't make any sense. Sean mused forcing his thoughts back to his pa. His father would never hurt a soul so why was he being charged? And when did he get a fiancée? How did they meet? Why did his pa not know about what the newspapers called her "sorted" past? And why hadn't the family telegrammed or written about all that was going? Was he that alienated from the family? Sean had originally questioned until he talked to his Grandpa. After finding his head, recovering from the shock of reading about his pa's arrest, he'd immediately left the dock and gone to his grandpa's house. On the ride there he began to understand Thomas' earlier behavior. His cousin was trying to tell him what was going on and didn't know how, but had discovered a way to tell him by bringing him the newspaper to read. Sean didn't quite understand why Thomas wouldn't just come out and tell him until he got to his Grandpa's place and told him that he wasn't going to Bermuda, that he was taking the next train available to Lexington. His grandpa had been livid and instantly accused Thomas of telling him about the telegrams. Sean had denied his grandpa's claim informing him that he'd learned about the situation with his pa after reading the paper. He had then confronted the man about keeping the truth from him, and from there things had turned heated. Cab made his usual argument that Sean needed to let go of his past, that going back to Lexington was a mistake. Sean had countered that his father was in trouble and his family needed him. However his grandpa had argued that he would send help, that Sean didn't have to go back there, but Sean heatedly turned the man down. Telling him there was no way he was going to abandon his family during this difficult time. Sean was hurt, furious and disappointed that his grandfather would think that he would leave his family to fend alone at such a time, and let him know that he would never forgive him for keeping something as important as the telegrams from him, but not surprising his grandpa had refused to see his wrong and had failed to apologize. Telling Sean he knew he did the right thing by keeping the telegram from him, and he was certain Sean was making a mistake by going back to Lexington. After what seemed like an endless quarrel which Sean had ultimately stormed out of, he'd headed for the train station. He'd wanted to find Thomas and thank him for what he'd done, but he didn't have time. Sean just hoped his cousin knew how much he appreciated him informing him in his own way about what was going on with his pa. Sean took a deep breath and gazed out in to the darkness. He could see nothing but silhouettes of trees and a starlit sky, now wondering what Lexington would hold for him. He needed to be there for his family, and he would be there, but while his heart hurt for his pa, his family and his need to help them. His soul ached with dread at what he'd soon face. The last time he was in Lexington, he'd just come back from Atlanta, looking for Marita. He'd refused to believe the letter she'd written him while he was locked away, stating that it was over, and so as soon as he was free he'd gone looking for her. When he didn't find her in Lexington, the place from which the letter had been mailed, he'd gone to places where he knew she had family - Charlotte, Baltimore, Atlanta, hoping she'd gone to one of those places to start over. He had to see her for so many reasons after being locked away, but mainly because he needed to make sure she was alright. The last time he'd seen her, her injuries were slowly beginning to heal and she was starting to come to, just long enough to take some water but not long enough to speak, to understand what had happened to her. He had to make sure she was truly well, but she was gone, out of his grasp. True to her letter in that she didn't want him to find her. The denial of that letter, what it had said, had nearly drove Sean mad, and when he'd returned to Lexington to regroup figure out what to do next his pa and grandpa Cab had pulled him back from the brink, made him face the reality that it was over with Marita, that it never should've been. Sean's heart beat with pain, tears stinging his throat as he remembered that moment, one of the worst in his life, accepting that the attack and everything that followed had changed things, caused Marita to give up on him, on them. Sean had left Lexington soon after that planning to perhaps never return. Now in less than twenty-four hours he'd be back in Lexington, going full circle with what seemed like a never-ending cycle of heartache and trying desperately to escape, but his past was not why he was going there. This trip was not about him. He told himself as he turned his gaze forward, then closed his eyes, pushing away the pain of the past that was pulsating through him. He was going to Lexington to be with his family, to help them. He uttered within, convincingly, not to revisit his past, not reopen the wound that was Marita.


	20. The Prodigal Son Returns

Thanks **cdnnc** for the response! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Chapter Twenty**

Sean walked out of the train station and stepped onto Lexington soil, feeling the full exhaustion that inevitably came after a three-day long train ride, finding it unbelievable that he'd returned to this town, especially under the current circumstances. He looked around and took in the hustle and bustle of the downtown evening crowds - people shopping, going to dinner, ending their work day, finding that it looked a lot different than it had three years ago. At that time the city was experiencing some serious growth. There was heavy construction-erecting new buildings, the development of green space, more residents moving to town, but he never imagined it would look this way. In that short time it had truly grown into a charming city he thought as he admired the new office buildings, stores and restaurants that now lined the streets and what seemed liked more people about the town that what was the norm three years ago. Sean stood there a moment and continued to observe. He couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness to be back home, while at the same time feeling a surge of fear for his father-the fate he might face if he wasn't cleared of murder and the angst that he'd been so successful at keeping at bay would come flooding back, overtaking him due to the memories this city held. Sean took a deep breath and decided he needed to move but failed to go. He was tired, longing to clean up and take some sleep, but was debating what he should do. Should he try and see his pa? Or go straight to the ranch? When he felt a gentle warmth within, rising in his heart, filling him with peace, quickening his breath, scaring and exciting him at once. Only one thing, one person incited such feelings within him, such warmth, and there was no way she was here. Sean denied. There was no way she could be in Lexington. He tried convincing himself; unaware that Marita was mere feet away, guiding her wagon through the downtown traffic making her way back home. It's the memories, awakening more, haunting me. Sean continuous recited within, but despite his reasoning he couldn't stop himself from looking around, scanning the crowds, desperate to find her there, to see her beautiful face after all this time. But he saw no one, just a sea of people none of which was her. When the feeling suddenly faded leaving as quickly as it came, driving him back to reality. She's not here. Sean told himself once more. Now focus on what you came here for. He uttered within, then forced himself to move, having now made the decision as to where he'd go first – the ranch.

* * *

Clay looked over the financial ledger once more, analyzing the positive numbers, then closed the book, sighing with relief. In one day the ranch's finances looked better than it had in weeks, all because of Asa Winters. Clay didn't like dealing with the man any more than his pa, and prayed that it didn't come back to hunt him, but felt he had no choice but to go this route. No one else would give him a loan, and he couldn't go to his Grandpa Cab. The man was going to be shocked and worried enough to learn about his pa being arrested for murder. Clay felt he didn't need to make things worse by letting the man know that he needed financial help with the ranch. He knew the man would see him as incompetent and would try and take over the ranch. Now remembering what happened after his mom died, how he and Grandma Susan had tried to take him, Lexy and Alice from their distraught father. If the man had learned of the troubles with the ranch, he might would try that again or worse take full control of the business, both of which his pa would quickly get word about. At least with Asa he had a better chance of keeping things under wraps, proving that he was capable of running the family business without his pa finding out about the troubles he'd had with managing the ranch's affairs. Clay thought, determined to remain confident that the deal he'd struck with Asa wouldn't compromise him or the ranch. Before his thoughts returned to the telegram he had to send, now dreading informing his grandpa about his pa, asking him to track down Sean in Europe and let him know what was going on. Clay had put it off as long as he could, and now that his pa had finally been arraigned confirming what they knew would happen, but was praying the lawyer would somehow be able to stop – their pa being formally charged with murder. He had to do what he'd promised his sisters, and inform Sean about their pa's troubles. Clay sighed to himself wondering how he was going to help his pa, free him from the charges he was now entangled in, and how was he going to deal with Sean, who would surely try and take charge of everything once he returned. Well at least it would take him a few weeks to arrive from Europe. Who knows how long it would take for his grandpa to find Sean and then for him to wrap up his business there and sail for the states. Maybe by the time he arrived the whole mess would be over. Pa would be out of jail and back home, which would mean there would be no need for Sean to be here. Clay shook his head and pushed the thoughts of Sean and his pa from his mind, deciding that he'd figure it all out later, determined right now to have a positive evening with his sisters in spite of their pa's indictment. He'd told his sisters that he would have good news tonight, and he did considering the deal had worked out with Asa, a deal they didn't know about. He'd announce the good news before dinner, then they'd have a nice meal, nicer than usual and perhaps for one night they could have hope, feel positive about the road ahead. For one night, maybe things could seem somewhat normal again.

* * *

The situation with Asia, had been a welcomed distraction from the hurt and confusion of Marita's past. The woman's revelation from the day before had her reeling, restless all last night, with speculations and questions about the limited information. Marita couldn't believe she'd been so timely as to meet someone who was there the night of "MaryLynn's" murder and had seen someone exit the woman's room, a white man with dark hair, which was the same way she would describe the man she was sure she saw "MaryLynn" embracing weeks before the murder. Was he the same man Asia had seen? Could it be that he was the one who killed her? Marita didn't know. Asia's description of the man was so vague there was no way to make a true comparison of what they'd both seen, and that was the only way the murder was going to be figured out, is by finding out everything Asia knew. Marita knew the young woman was understandably scared. She was a Negro who'd seen something she wasn't supposed to see, and honestly if the wrong person found out it could be dangerous for her, but Ned was being accused of something he didn't do. She mused, now thinking about the events of earlier in the day, that despite Ned's lawyer's solid argument, the arraignment had resulted in him being formally charged with murder. If Ned is convicted he could potentially be hung for this crime. Thus she had to do something. She had to figure out a way to get Asia to tell her more. When in town 45 minutes before she'd debated whether to return to the boarding house and attempt to get the woman to talk again, but had decided against it. She didn't want to pressure Asia to the point of scaring her off, and she needed some time herself to figure out what she was going to do about this new information. She'd thought about telling the Logans and even her pa, but had decided against in. The first thing her pa would do would tell her to leave it alone due to his fear of her risking her own safety, and she didn't want to tell the Logans because they would immediately want to get involved which could ultimately work against their pa if the woman shut down. In addition to that she didn't want to get their hopes up until she knew Asia's full-story, knew that it could really help their pa. It also couldn't be forgotten that the woman was a Negro, and that she herself was a Negro. No matter what truth they told, no one would believe them. Hence it was going to take some serious thought, and she guessed some clever legal maneuvering to use anything the young woman had to say. Marita continued her stroll towards home, bags in hand from her errands in town, her mind drifting from her conversation with Asia to her past again. In spite of the distraction that was "MaryLynn's" murder and all that was going on with Ned, she still couldn't help thinking about him, the man she still knew so little about, the man she'd found she couldn't forget about. Though she'd vowed to herself to let it go, give her pa a break considering how much all this had hurt him too, she was finding that she couldn't. She had to know more. She had to know who this man was. How they'd met. How things had ended. Thus she'd decided to revisit the subject tonight. She thought as her home came into view, and she saw a wagon she didn't recognize stationed out front. Marita heavily exhaled, in no mood for company, really just wanting to talk privately with her pa, but at the same time intrigued by who might be paying a call this late in the evening. So she picked up the pace and quickly made her way to the house, hoping that whoever was there was paying a brief call.

"_Pa, I'm home."_ She called upon entering the house, shutting the door behind her.

"_Honey we're in here." _Isaac answered from the parlor. Marita set down her bags, now constructing a list of people in her head who might be there. She then made her way down the short hall and within seconds entered the room, expecting to see a friend of her pa's or perhaps a family member visiting from out of town, but was shocked to find neither in the room. Her pa's guest, her guest was the last person she expected to ever see in Lexington and most especially at her pa's home. Their guest was John Wesley Stalls.

* * *

Lexy waited alone in the parlor, thinking over the events of the day, feeling disheartened about how things were going. She couldn't believe that the judge formally charged their pa with murdering "MaryLynn." Their pa would never hurt anyone, but the judge couldn't see that. Why couldn't he see that? And based on some of the reactions she, Clay and Alice were getting when they went to town neither did many of Lexington's residents. How was the lawyer going to save their pa? Could he save their pa? He couldn't stop the indictment, and where was Sean? She worriedly questioned now feeling a bit panicked. She'd sent numerous telegrams to Grandpa Cab and had received no response, not even a message saying that he'd received the telegrams and would be contacting Sean or that he'd be sending help. Unless the telegrams were never sent, which she'd checked with the telegram office, and they produced receipts of the messages being delivered to Boston. Lexy had then wondered if her Grandpa had indeed responded, but that Clay had failed to tell them about the messages. However Lexy was sure that wasn't the case. She had not told Clay or Alice anything about her secret telegrams, she figured she'd deal with it when Grandpa Cab or Sean responded. She knew that if Sean or her grandpa telegrammed back Clay would've immediately confronted her and Alice to find out who'd sent a message against his plans. So what was going on with the telegrams? Lexy continuously pondered. Was Grandpa Cab out of the country? If so, what about Grandma Susan? Was she out of town too? Somehow they had to get in touch with them, get in touch with Sean even if they had to go to Boston to get help, to make someone listen…

"_Did Clay say what this is all about?"_ Alice asked as she walked into the room interrupting Lexy's thoughts, drawing the young girl's eyes to her.

"_No."_ Lexy somberly answered. _"He just said if everything went as planned he'd have some positive news to tell us about."_

"_Well we certainly could use some positive news right about now."_

"_And positive news I have."_ Clay announced as he strode into the room, surprising his sisters, who turned their attention to him, but remained quiet waiting for him to explain. _"I know that lately things have been tough, and after today it doesn't appear to be getting any better with pa's indictment." _He solemnly said. _"But at least there is some good news to be shared. As you both know, the ranch has been struggling because of pa's arrest and at one point I thought things were going to get a lot worse, but…thankfully I just recently, yesterday, secured a deal that's put the ranch back in the black. The business is going to be okay."_

"_Thank God."_ A voice said. _"For a minute there your speech had me worried." _He added as everyone turned their eyes to the door and was instantly stunned to see what they thought they'd never see this soon, what one of them never wanted to see this soon, which was their eldest brother, Sean Logan, home from Europe.


	21. An Unexpected Call

Thanks for the responses!

**Chapter Twenty-one**

"_John Wesley!"_ Marita asserted with shock, ceasing to move, standing just inside the doorway. _"What are you doing here?"_ She asked as the young man and her pa stood.

"_I was in town visiting family."_ He nervously explained. _"And I thought I'd pay you a call."_ He said. _"I hope it wasn't forward of me?" _

"_No. Of course not."_ Marita declared, forcing lightness in her voice, even as she thought what his visit meant, knowing that John Wesley didn't come all the way to Lexington just to visit his family. He came there for her. _"I'm just really surprised."_ She confessed now walking further into the room. _"I didn't know you had family in Lexington."_

"_Yes."_ He eagerly replied. _"My great aunt Dicey lives here along with a few cousins."_

"_Oh yes, I believe I do recall you mentioning that once in the past."_ She stated, thinking of a conversation they'd had shortly after they first met, causing the young man to smile with relief. _"Well, it's good to see you."_ She said, not knowing how else to respond to the unexpected call.

"_You too."_ John Wesley reciprocated with a brighter smile, really wanting to grab her in a hug. It had been so long since he'd seen her, but needing to remain a gentleman.

"_So how long will you be in town?"_ Marita asked, figuring she knew the answer to that question, but figuring it was only logical that she ask.

"_I haven't decided."_ He revealed. _"It's been ages since I've seen my aunt, cousins…and you."_ He stated as he gave her an intense stare, causing Marita to uncomfortably drop her eyes.

"_Honey when you arrived I was suggesting to John Wesley that we could maybe go out to dinner."_ Isaac finally spoke, seeing his daughter's growing discomfort with the young man's fancy, hoping the subject change would stay her unease. _"That's if you're up for it." _He added as Marita lifted her eyes to him.

"_I must admit it's been a long day." _Marita stated, desperately wanting to tell them 'no, that maybe they could do dinner at another time,' but seeing the disappointment rising on John Wesley's face and realizing she would get no answers from her pa tonight about her past made her change her mind. _ "But a dinner out might be a great way to settle the evening." _

"_Good!"_ John Wesley asserted, obviously relieved. _"But you have to let me treat."_ He posed.

"_We can't let you do that you're a guest."_ Isaac rejected, liking the young man's spirit, but still not sure how he felt about him showing up in Lexington and surprising them with a call.

"_Mr. Peters please."_ John Wesley insisted. _"I know I'm your guest, but it would be my honor to treat you both for dinner."_

"_Alright."_ Isaac reluctantly conceded, knowing from the short time he'd known the young man that they'd end up going in circles about who'd pay for dinner if he didn't settle it now.

"_So where should we go?"_ John Wesley queried, clearly excited about the prospect of having dinner with Marita and her father.

"_Stella's has great food."_ Isaac suggested mentioning the Negro owned restaurant that was right off Main Street in downtown Lexington.

"_Marita what do you think?"_ The young man asked, turning his attention to the young woman who was trying hard to be excited about this turn of events and forget about all of the things that were plaguing her right now: Ned's situation, Asia's story, her ever confusing past, trying not to think that John Wesley was the last thing she needed in her life right now.

"_Stella's sounds great."_ She answered with a brief smile.

"_Stella's it is then."_ John Wesley happily affirmed as he looked at Isaac, then returned his gaze to the man's daughter. _"Marita."_ He uttered and stuck out his arm, politely asking if he could escort her. "_May I?"_

Marita didn't answer with words, but gave him a strained smile and looped her arm in his, drawing a tense breath as he gently caressed her arm before they led the way out the room with her pa closely following behind, now thinking that John Wesley's visit might be a good thing, that the young man might be able to get his daughter to forget her past and finally return to Toronto.

* * *

Asa waited at the bar, staring straight ahead sipping his drink, thinking. Everything was going as planned. Ned Logan was in jail and soon would be off the city council and out of his way for good. Clay Logan was unknowingly in debt to him, more than he knew and as a result would lose everything dear to him. There was just Jeb who was still a loose cannon. If anything else went wrong, and it was learned that Jeb was behind the mess with Ned and that he was involved it would undermine everything he was trying to accomplish, destroy him which was something he could not allow to happen. Before Jeb's plot was over he had to take care of him, make sure his brother went down and was in no way a threat to his own plan.

"_Asa."_ Councilman Harris said as he walked up to the bar, drawing Asa's attention to him.

"_Councilman Harris."_ Asa asserted, now shaking the man's hand. _"Have a seat." _He said. _"I'll buy you a drink."_ The Councilman complied, taking the chair next to Asa's, then ordering a drink from the attendant.

"_I finished reviewing the city's financial ledgers."_ The man declared, referring to the task the Mayor had directed to him, managing the city's finances, since Ned Logan had been arrested.

"_And?"_ Asa stated, waiting for the man to declare what he already knew.

"_And, I didn't want to believe it but you're right."_ The man admitted, recalling how he'd gone over the books several times. _"There are discrepancies in the financial ledgers."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that I was right."_ Asa solemnly replied, lying knowing that the doctored books were his and Jeb's doing. _"I always suspected something was off with this year's budget, but I wanted to believe that Ned Logan had integrity." _

Councilman Harris remained quiet, now taking a deep gulp of the drink that the attendant had put before him, still wanting to believe in Ned Logan, but finding that the numbers didn't lie and then the man had been charged with murdering his future wife which also couldn't be ignored. _"What do you suggest be done now?"_ He then asked, asking the question Asa had been pushing him towards.

"_You have no choice but to go to the Mayor and tell him that Ned Logan has been stealing from the city's finances."_

_

* * *

_

"_Sean!"_ Alice and Lexy both exclaimed, then ran up to him accosting him with hugs and kisses, filling him with joy, while Clay stood back stunned, watching the scene, feeling as if the rug had been snatched from beneath him. He thought he'd have more time to manage the ranch, help their pa, show that one day he could be the leader of this family, but now he would never get the chance. _"You don't know how happy we are to see you!"_ Lexy stated with relief, further wounding Clay's ego.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Alice lightly asked as she pulled back from the hug, but her sister still held on to their brother. _"How are you here?" _She probed, wanting to understand how he could be in the states and on his way to Lexington and not have telegrammed the family.

"_I'd like the answer to that question myself."_ Clay stiffly questioned, drawing attention to himself as he now walked towards Sean as Lexy finally pulled away from her brother.

"_Clay."_ Sean stated, acknowledging his brother who he'd had little contact with over the past three years. His choice to be with Marita and the chaos that ensued after she was attacked put him and Clay at odds. Even during his time in Europe when he'd written the entire family, he always got response letters from his sisters and pa, but rarely anything from Clay.

"_Sean."_ Clay responded, before he and his brother gave each other a strong, but awkward hug. Clay thinking how despite his issues with Sean some part of him was glad to see him. Glad that he looked well and seemed to be in a better state than he was when he'd left Lexington three years before.

"_So what are you doing here?"_ Clay questioned once more, after pulling away from his brother.

"_Are you really going to ask me that after the telegrams you sent?"_ Sean asked with bewilderment.

"_Telegrams? What telegrams?"_ Clay questioned with just as much confusion.

"_The telegrams I sent ."_ Lexy interjected before Sean could answer, shocking everyone.

"_What are you talking about?"_ _"You sent those telegrams?"_ Clay and Sean queried at once.

"_Yes."_ Lexy answered Sean, standing up straighter, looking him directly in the eyes. _"I telegrammed Grandpa Cab weeks ago." _She said, then turned her eyes to Clay.

"_You did what?"_ Clay angrily asserted. _"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't telegram Sean until after pa's arraignment!"_ He nearly yelled.

"_It doesn't matter what we agreed. He's here now."_ Alice strongly declared, attempting to calm Clay's temper.

"_I'd appreciate it if you'd all stop talking about me like I'm not here."_ Sean seriously interjected. _"Now I would like to know why you didn't think I should be telegrammed until after pa's arraignment?"_ He asked, again turning his attention to Clay.

"_Why don't you answer our questions first?"_ Clay countered, irritation in his voice, still steamed about Lexy sending for Sean behind his back. _"How did you get here so quickly?"_ He asked. _"There's no way you got Lexy's telegrams and returned from Europe in three weeks unless you were already in the states."_

"_It doesn't matter how quickly I got here." _Sean opposed, not really wanting to get into the fact that he'd been back in the states for a little more than a month and failed to tell the family. _"I'm here_." He said, walking further into the room. _"And I want to know what's going on with pa."_ He stated in a near demanding tone. _"Who was this MaryLynn? How did she and pa meet? And why do the authorities think he killed her?"_

"_Well first off 'MaryLynn' wasn't 'MaryLynn.' "_ Clay snarked, aggravated at his brother's for changing the subject knowing that even if he tried to push for answers to his questions Sean would never respond.

"_What does that mean?"_ Sean asked with a frown, turning around to face his siblings.

"_Maybe we should start at the beginning."_ Alice quickly suggested, hoping to steer Sean and Clay away from what she knew would be an argument if the tone of the conversation didn't change, before she then started the story off telling Sean the full story surrounding "MaryLynn." How their pa had met her when she'd had a wagon accident on a road nearby. Their pa had helped the unconscious woman, bringing her back to the house where she recovered. During that time their pa had become smitten with the woman, Lexy had chimed in, telling Sean how they began to court and in spite of their protests, he'd asked the woman to marry him.

"_Right around that time is when I overheard 'MaryLynn' confessing to a servant how much she hated her hometown in Tennessee."_ Clay stated. _"Which meant that she'd been lying to pa and us because she always told us she loved her hometown of Clarksville."_

"_So Clay decided to go check it out."_ Lexy said.

"_You didn't tell pa what you overheard?"_ Sean questioned, now more calm than he'd been moments before.

"_Well no."_ Clay defensively answered, despite Sean's accessible attitude. _"Why would I if he wasn't listening to us before."_ He countered. _"He probably would've said I misunderstood what I heard or I was eavesdropping, trying to cause more trouble."_ He explained. _"So instead of telling him I went to Tennessee to check out her story."_

Clay then went on to tell his brother everything he'd told his sisters several weeks before, describing what had happened in Clarksville. How he'd learned that "MaryLynn's" family actually lived in Brentwood, 50 miles away from Clarksville. How the woman had an unsavory reputation with the residents and her family due to her unladylike behavior with the gentleman. How she was in fact not MaryLynn Grimes, that was her mother's name, but Patricia Grimes Nelson, and was in fact married to a Bryce Nelson and had a 12 year old daughter. She'd abandoned them both when the girl was 6 months old to move up north where it was rumored she continued her inappropriate behavior with many gentleman callers. Clay informed his brother.

"_When I got back to Lexington I planned to tell pa, but he wasn't here. So I went to the boarding house looking for him and I ended up confronting 'MaryLynn."_ He continued. _"Pa overheard the confrontation, and when I left he confronted her himself. After he left, someone, the murderer paid MaryLynn a call and now here we are." _Clay somberly finished, as he now walked over to the side bar, needing a drink of water after his long account.

"_That hardly sounds like enough evidence to accuse pa of murder."_ Sean stated. _"What possible reason do the authorities have for arresting him?"_

"_A witness claimed they overheard Ned arguing with MaryLynn."_ Alice answered. _"They found his broken pocket watch in her room and…" _She then paused, thinking about the other "evidence" how bad it made their pa look.

"_And what?"_ Sean pressed.

"_They found some unexplained scars on his face and hands when he returned to town."_ Clay revealed, when he saw his sister struggling to answer. _"The authorities think the scars are from…MaryLynn fighting back and pa hitting her with his hands and fist." _

"_That's absurd!"_ Sean asserted in frustration. _"Pa would never hit anyone, especially a woman!"_ He heatedly contended, making his siblings uneasy before he quickly caught himself. Sighing, shaking his head as he walked over to the piano and stopped. Now staring at the array of family portraits that lined its top, thinking how none of this made any sense, the witness, his pa's scars, which he knew couldn't have been caused by a physical altercation with MaryLynn, the charge of murder. How could anyone think his pa would do something like that after knowing him all these years, knowing that he is a good man. _"Who is this witness who overhead pa arguing with MaryLynn?" _He then questioned, turning around.

"_We don't know."_ Lexy quietly answered as she took a seat on the arm of the couch.

"_Well I'd like to know who this witness is, what they heard and when did they hear it?"_ Sean voiced aloud. _"I'd like to know if the authorities are even sure about the time of MaryLynn's murder? Did they investigate to see if she had other visitors that night? Did anyone else hear the quarrel between pa and MaryLynn besides this witness?"_ He continued. _"How do the authorities know that this witness overheard a murder?"_

"_Sean these aren't questions that we haven't already asked."_ Alice replied, feeling Sean's frustration at all that was unanswered.

"_Well have you followed up on those questions?"_ He queried, turning his eyes to his brother.

"_Pa's lawyer has checked into a few things, but no I haven't."_ Clay tautly answered. _"I've been busy running the ranch."_

"_Busy running the ranch?"_ Sean nearly retorted, holding his brother's fierce gaze, so close to reminding him that their pa's life was on the line and that more should've been done to help him, but not wanting to escalate the tension between them, especially with their sisters in the room. _"And how has that been?"_ He then asked, changing his question. _"I'm sure there's been some loss of business since pa's arrest."_

"_Nothing I can't handle."_ Clay countered, not missing the inference in his brother's voice, knowing that he wanted to scold him about not doing more to help their pa.

'Really?' Sean wanted to say, recalling what he'd heard moments earlier, his brother claiming that he'd finally got the ranch back on track, but Sean again left it alone, making a mental note to address it later. _"So what's next for pa?"_ He sighed as he closed his eyes and gently rubbed his temple, feeling everything that he'd learned and the heaviness of exhaustion weighing down upon him.

"_His arraignment was today."_ Alice answered, feeling the tension between her brother and Clay, for a moment abate due to Sean's question. _"He was formally charged with murder. His trial is due to start in a week."_

"_A week?"_ Sean uttered with shock, opening his eyes to meet his sister's stare. _"Why so soon? And why didn't they at least release him on bond."_

"_Mr. Pearson pushed for a speedy trial."_ She replied. _"He said it'd be best this not linger over pa's head that it's resolved as quickly as possible." _She explained. _"And as far as bond, Mr. Pearson proposed it to the judge but he refused. Despite pa's ties to the community and established business, the judge felt that with his money he could easily flee. So he refused to grant him bond."_ Sean again turned away, now running his hand through his hair, finding this all so unbelievable, thinking how he needed more time to wrap his head around what was going on and figure out a way to help his pa.

"_What are you thinking?"_ Clay asked, seeing the wheels turning in his brother's head.

"_Nothing I want to discuss right now."_ Sean softly stated. _"I need to think a bit." _He said turning around. _"I've been traveling for three days."_ He continued. _"I want to clean up and get some rest."_

"_You're not going to join us for dinner?"_ Lexy questioned with disappointment as she stood from the arm of the couch. _"It should be ready soon."_ She pointed out.

"_I want to, but Lexy I'm really, really tired."_ Sean confessed, now feeling his tiredness grow, wanting and needing to rest and take in all he'd learned about his pa.

"_Sean come on, you just got here, and you can't skip dinner your first night back."_ Alice said, agreeing with Lexy.

"_Please have dinner with us. We won't keep you long."_ Lexy pled as she walked towards him. _"You don't even have to stay the whole time."_ She suggested.

"_You can just join us for the first course – salad."_ Alice added. _"And then you can go to bed_." She promised.

"_Alright."_ Sean sighed, unable to deny his sisters' request. _"I will try to keep it together long enough to have salad."_ He said, pleasing Alice and Lexy.

"_Thank you!"_ Lexy exclaimed, now close enough to give him another hug, reminding Sean that this trip wasn't going to be just dealing with the bad, that he was finally going to be with his siblings again, something that in spite of everything he'd been wanting for a while.

"_You're welcome."_ Sean tiredly stated, rustling Lexy's hair causing her to laugh, then ended the hug. _"But first I need to get cleaned up, and put my bags away."_

"_I can take care of that."_ Lexy quickly volunteered. _"I can have Nancy prep the wash room so that you can clean up and George set your old room and take your bags up."_

"_I think I'll help with that." _Alice stated with a light smile, knowing that her sister could sometimes be a bit slack when giving orders to the servants.

"_Thanks."_ Sean smiled in spite of himself, seeing that Alice still liked being in total control of the household. When Lexy announced that she was going to take care of her promised tasks, prompting Alice to reluctantly follow, really not wanting to leave her brothers alone, fearful of what would happen without her and Lexy there to keep them civil.

"_I'm glad you're here."_ Alice expressed to Sean, then walked over to him and hugged him once more.

"_I'm glad to be here."_ Sean honestly stated, hugging her back, before Alice then followed Lexy from the room, giving her brother's a concerned glance before exiting the doorway.

There was a moment of quiet, both brothers thinking, not knowing what to say, feeling awkward and disconnected from one another when Sean finally spoke. _"So how are they really doing?"_ He asked.

"_Obviously better now that you're here."_ Clay evenly replied.

"_You really think they feel better about pa going to trial for murder now that I'm here?"_ Sean scoffed.

"_You've always been their favorite big brother."_ Clay dryly stated.

"_I'm not going to do this right now."_ Sean tiredly conveyed. _"Pa is in jail about to go to trial for murder. We have more important things to deal with than our sibling rivalry."_

"_I should've known. You already have a plan don't you?"_ Clay guessed, insecurity in his tone.

"_What is your problem?"_ Sean challenged.

"_Nothing's my problem." _

"_I think something is."_ Sean countered. "_I think you're irritated that I'm here, that I showed up before you were ready for me."_ He declared, now thinking about the comments that had been made earlier that Clay had not wanted to send him a telegram until after their pa's arraignment.

"_That's crazy."_

"_Or maybe this is about what happened three years ago. Maybe you're still angry with me about my choices that you always thought brought trouble to the family and the ranch."_ He continued, when his mind helplessly went to Marita, the memories of her, the intense feelings he'd had when he'd arrived in town, before he pushed them aside with frustration.

"_You are way off."_ Clay firmly denied.

"_Really?"_ Sean skeptically replied. "_Well if that's not your problem with me, I'd sure like to know what it is so that we can clear it up right now, because I don't intend on putting up with this attitude you have the whole time I'm here."_

"_This attitude?"_ Clay retorted. _"You're not even back an hour and already you're telling me what you will and won't put up with…"_

"_Clay!"_ Alice accusingly asserted, interrupting Clay drawing both brothers' eyes to her. _"The washroom will be ready shortly." _She continued, directing her words to Sean while Clay still seethed at his brother's nerve. _"Lexy is helping George with your room. It should be ready by the time you finish cleaning up." _

"_Thanks."_ Sean flatly stated, still heated himself about his tiff with Clay, but trying to keep his tone respectful with Alice. _"I'm going to head on up and get cleaned up." _He said. "_Clay." _He stiffly uttered as he moved to exit the room, giving his brother a look that said they'd finish their conversation later.

"_What are you doing?"_ Alice snapped at Clay before Sean was barely out the door. _"Is your ego more important than our brother being here for us and our pa?"_

Clay couldn't answer but could only roll his eyes and shake his head in vexation, feeling that his anger made no sense, despite understanding its source, but being unable to stop the feelings, unable to stop his frustration at what his brother was and what he was not to his sisters, to his pa, to everyone.

"_He's here now Clay. He's our brother."_ Alice resumed, who held his angry gaze. _"This family is going through one of the worst times we ever have and we NEED each other no matter our issues. So whatever problems you have with Sean you need to get over it! Otherwise you're going to do more harm to this family than any outsider ever could!"_ She scolded then stalked from the room, leaving her brother more emotional than angry about her choice of words, knowing that she was right, but still couldn't help but to be vexed at his brother's ability to get anyone and everyone to love him, defend him to think that he was the answer.


	22. Feelings and Fate

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate the responses.

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Sean sat in the small room scanning the dull walls, waiting for his pa, hating the thought of him being confined to this place as he remembered his own time in jail, how horrid it had been. Thanking God that his grandpa Cab had deep connections in Chicago government and was able to pull some strings that ultimately got him free before he spent a lifetime there for what he'd done. Now recalling what had put him there, put him in jail, his act of revenge against the man who'd nearly taken Marita from him. Even now, three years later, the anger that raged Sean's heart at what the man had done scared him while at the same time stirred him with grief and guilt over Marita being attacked, the injuries she suffered and yet the irony of it all, that he'd lost her anyway. Sean drew a deep breath, closing his eyes at the hurtful memories, trying to push them away when he heard the door of the room open, prompting him to lift his eyes and stand to greet his father.

"_Sean!"_ Ned asserted, briefly stunned to a stop to see his eldest son before he nearly ran around the table to greet him. Instantly embracing him in a hug, stirring happiness in Sean, before the deputy could stop him. _"Sean."_ He emotionally uttered, holding him tightly, feeling such joy at seeing his son, his first born again. When the Deputy walked over to the embracing men and ordered them to break it up, informing Sean that there was no hugging allowed during visits, goading father and son to reluctantly let go.

"_You have twenty minutes."_ The deputy stiffly declared, after Sean and Ned took a seat on opposite sides of the table. Then he left the room closing the door behind him but staying close by, occasionally peaking through the door's glass center to ensure that Sean and Ned were following his orders.

"_When did you get here?"_ Ned asked, immediately starting the conversation, finding it unbelievable that Sean was there. _"Clay didn't tell me you were coming."_

"_He didn't know."_ Sean explained, wanting to smile at the elation he felt at seeing his pa, speaking with him face to face, but unable to allow the smile to come due to the disquiet he felt over his pa's situation. _"How've you been?"_ He then asked, noting that his father was at least clean shaven and on the surface looked like himself, but his eyes were tired with worry.

"_I've been better."_ Ned seriously answered, his somberness quickly returning, heavier at the thought of Sean seeing him this way.

"_I'm sure."_ Sean quietly replied. _"Clay, Alice and Lexy told me the whole story surrounding MaryLynn."_ He divulged. _"But I'd like to hear it from you what happened. How you ended up being accused."_

"_And I'd like to tell you."_ Ned responded. "_But first I'd like to know how you've been, really."_ He said. _"You're looking well, much better than when you left here three years ago." _He noted, now remembering how messed up his son had been at losing Marita, his mind drifting to the young woman, thinking how she was back at the ranch, wondering if his son knew but logically concluded that he didn't. _"It's good to see that your letters weren't mere jest."_

"_No they weren't."_ Sean strongly countered, holding his pa's gaze. _"Europe was wonderful. I learned a lot and seen a lot."_ He continued, even as his heart pained at how lonely it had been, how much he missed…his family. How that loneliness had driven him back to the states. _"Leaving Lexington was the best thing I could've done."_ He said, dropping his eyes. _"It helped me…get over 'her' _He wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to say it, only able to state that _"It helped me get over the past."_ He added, almost not convincingly.

"_Did it?"_ Ned questioned, picking up the uncertainty in his son's voice. _"I'm curious to know how you managed that?" _ He sincerely asked. _"Considering all that's happened."_ He said even as he questioned within, pushing his son on this subject, knowing that it would only lead to Marita and the truth he must eventually confess.

"_I'd love to tell you."_ Sean stated, honestly not wanting to concoct a lie, concoct details on how he'd got over what had happened. _"But first I have to figure a way to get you out of this mess."_ He said, bringing his eyes back to his pa.

"_That's not your responsibility." _Ned firmly opposed.

"_Well then whose is it?"_ Sean queried. _"You're locked up here. There's no way for you to investigate this yourself. So I have to help you. I'm your son." _He argued. _"I will help you."_ He vowed. _"Now please, tell what happened that night?"_

Ned looked at his son, admiring his tenacity while at the same time hating the fact that he couldn't help himself that he had to put such a burden on his child, but the situation was here, and he needed help, the kind of help his lawyer couldn't provide. He reasonably concluded. Then reluctantly confirmed what Clay, Alice and Lexy had already told Sean about everything that happened with "MaryLynn."

"_When you were arguing with MaryLynn, did she say anything that might give you a hint as to who might've killed her?"_ Sean asked, after his pa corroborated Clay's account.

"_No."_ Ned replied. _"Despite her history, she presented herself like a perfect lady with no enemies."_ He said. _"But as you know now about her past, she dealt with a lot of unsavory people. Any one of them could have killed her."_

"_Perhaps."_ Sean agreed, thinking. "_But would they come all the way to Lexington just to kill her?"_ Sean questioned. _"How would they know she was here?" _He said. _"I doubt she would tell an enemy that she was coming here."_

"_Maybe not."_ Ned affirmed. _"But maybe she told a friend and word got back to the wrong person."_

"_That's a possibility."_ Sean concurred. _"Did she ever say why she was in Lexington?"_

"_She claimed she came here because she heard about the work available in the law offices and hotels."_ Ned answered. _"Which isn't uncommon considering how the city has grown."_

"_Hmrph." _Sean scoffed, thinking that "MaryLynn's" reasons for being there was obviously a lie. _"Did she ever try to get a job in one of those law offices or hotels?"_

"_No. Her third day here she had the accident on Hastings Road_." His father replied. _"After that she was at the ranch, recovering from the accident and…courting me."_ He awkwardly stated, feeling incredibly thick. _"She never mentioned working again."_

"_I'm sure."_ Sean uttered, things becoming much clearer to him. _"Did MaryLynn ever say what she was doing way out on Hastings Road after being in town for just three days?"_ He asked. _"It's not like it's an easy place to find, especially if you've never been here."_

"_She claimed she'd been told how beautiful east Lexington was and wanted to see it for herself."_ Ned explained, studying his son, seeing his mind working, him putting scenarios together in his head. _"Are you thinking she was out there on purpose, that her accident was apart of some elaborate plan to land me."_

"_I don't know." _Sean stated, still pondering. _"I just find it odd that she, a woman, would be out in the middle of nowhere in a town she's not familiar with alone, just to experience the beautiful scenery."_

"_Perhaps it is odd."_ His father countered. _"But it would be even more bizarre if she was out there to execute a plan."_ He said. _"There were so many variables that could've went wrong."_ He continued. _"What if I wasn't traveling that road that day? What if I hadn't taken her back to the ranch after finding her? And even more bewildering is why she would target me?" _Ned questioned. _"When there are many wealthy men in Lexington who are not spoken for."_

"_Maybe her plan wasn't set from the start."_ Sean answered his pa, taking in all of his valid points. _"Maybe she was telling the truth about wanting to see east Lexington. Then the accident happened. You came and helped her. She saw the house and the ranch and things developed from there."_ He said.

"_Which actually sounds more plausible, than the elaborate scheme."_ Ned pointed out.

"_But it still doesn't answer who might want to kill her."_ Sean stated, then thought - unless she brought someone in her plan, told them what she was doing, but why kill her prematurely? Before she'd completed her plan, married his pa. "_Did she mention any friends, acquaintances she had here?"_

"_Only a couple of ladies that were staying at the boarding house."_

"_Do you remember their names?"_

"_No."_ Ned answered. _"She only spoke of them once, maybe twice."_ He said, causing Sean to quietly sigh, realizing that there were still so many questions, so many things to sort out to get to the root of this situation, to solve what happened.

"_Did you see anything the night of the murder? Before or after you left MaryLynn's room?"_ Sean asked, returning to the night of the crime.

"_I saw nothing."_ His father proclaimed. _"And honestly even if there was something out of place I was so upset over MaryLynn's lies I wouldn't have noticed."_ He sadly conveyed.

"_Pa, I'm sorry about MaryLynn."_ Sean sincerely stated, realizing for the first time that in spite of everything on some level "MaryLynn" was not a stranger to his pa that he cared about the woman deeply. _"I'm sorry she wasn't who you thought she was."_ Sean said. _"I'm sorry things turned out this way."_

"_Thank you."_ Ned quietly uttered, now thinking about Sean's loss, how his situation with "MaryLynn" was nothing compared to his son losing Marita, the woman that he loved. The woman he was planning to spend his life with, but ironically the woman he couldn't have. His son deserved to know about her. He deserved to know that she was strong and well, here in Lexington, living a lie that she was unaware of. A lie that had drove him away, that had ruined their relationship. _"There's something else."_ Ned slowly began, then paused, not sure if he wanted to say more.

"_What else?"_ Sean asked, abandoning his musings about what his pa had just revealed, how it could help him move in the right direction to help free him. _"Anything you can remember about MaryLynn or about that night will help."_

"_It's not about MaryLynn."_ His pa expressed with delay.

"_Well then what's it about?"_ Sean frowned, unable to imagine any discussion right now that was more important to his pa than this murder charge.

Ned didn't immediately answer, still debating whether to tell his son the truth, now fully understanding Isaac's dilemma. It had been easy for him to advise his friend to tell Marita the truth, to admit their lies when his own child was half way around the world, safely away from the fallout of such a reveal. But now that Sean was here, sitting before him, the dilemma became real, more difficult to face, to be honest.

"_It's about…it's about Marita."_ Ned finally responded, instantly seeing the change in his son, his eyes becoming a reflection of pain, even as he sat stoic and unmoved.

"_Pa…"_ He began, needing to quickly shut his pa down, to not go there, needing to keep Marita out of his heart, his mind if he was going to survive this visit to Lexington.

"_She's here, in Lexington."_ Ned interjected and watched in pain as his son, dropped his eyes, his stoic exterior weakening as he struggled to control the anguish in his heart.

"_What do you mean she's here in Lexington?"_ Sean managed to ask, forcing his eyes to his pa, telling himself he'd heard wrong.

"_She's here right now."_ His pa revealed, then paused toiling with the battle within. _"She's been here."_ He slowly continued. _"Visiting with her pa for the past 2 months."_

Sean helplessly gasped at his pa's words, turning his gaze away from him. His mind racing with memories; the good times, the tough times, the fun times, the bad times – the last time they were together, truly together. That last night, how happy they were making plans for the following day, then making love hours before their world was torn apart. Remembering all the pain that had followed that wonderful night, that calm before the storm, when suddenly he recalled his arrival in Lexington, the strong feelings that came over him, moving him, causing him to think of her. Now knowing that those feelings were not a delusion. They were real, that he'd felt her, Sean grasped his heart now pounding in his chest, his body trembling with emotion.

"_And…there's more."_ Ned strived to resume, realizing once again the gravity of his mistake in manipulating his son's life with so many lies, drawing Sean's pained eyes back to him. _"Marita…Marita is…" _

"_Time's up!"_ The Deputy announced as he burst into the room, rudely disrupting the conversation.

"_She's what?"_ Sean shakily asked, ignoring the man who'd just exploded into the room. Ned desperately wanted to tell his son the truth, but not like this, not in front of this Deputy, not without being able to explain himself, explain his lies, hating himself for what he'd done to his son.

"_I said times up."_ The Deputy harshly stated once more as he came to stand at the end of the table his arms folded across his chest.

"_No!"_ Sean rejected, briefly throwing the Deputy a stern look before returning his eyes to his pa. _"I need an answer to my question."_

"_Son you don't want to…" _

"_She's fine."_ Ned assured his son, interrupting the Deputy, holding Sean's gaze, knowing that his son knew that his statement wasn't what he wanted say, that there was something more to his original proclamation.

"_Pa..."_ Sean uttered.

"_She's fine." _Ned stated once more, trying to reassure his son even as sorrow shined in his eyes bewildering Sean_. "We'll talk soon."_ He promised, now reluctantly standing from his chair, wanting to comply with the Deputy's demand to spare himself and Sean any unwanted backlash as his son remained seated, confusion and angst in his eyes, reflecting nearly every emotion Ned felt, knowing that the next time he saw his son, spoke with him, Sean would undoubtedly know the truth. His son would know that he, his father, was in part responsible for the most painful time in his life.

* * *

Alice almost bounced through the garden picking flowers, putting them in her basket, designing a centerpiece for that evening's dinner. To see her one might think her world was grand, that everything was going right, but nothing could be further from the truth. Her pa had been indicted on charges of murder and could hang if convicted, but she felt good in spite of it all. There were some things going right. Clay said he'd got the ranch back on track, which meant no more worries about money, at least for now, and Sean was home. Even though their pa was in jail, it was nice having the whole family in the same town. Though it would be a challenge to keep Clay and Sean from ringing each other's necks at least they were all together. Her brothers would work through their differences and somehow she knew that they'd be able to help their pa out of this mess. Alice continued to pick the flowers, smelling them as she went along when she came across the Persian Buttercups and instantly thought of Marita which stopped her in her tracks. With everything that had been going on with Sean's sudden return she'd completely forgotten about her friend who was back in Lexington. Things had ended so terribly between Marita and Sean. From what she understood, there'd been so much hurt and misunderstanding that even their friendship was irreparable. It was going to be so painful for them to see each other after all this time and so shocking. She thought with concern, feeling terrible for them both, wondering what she could do to help them, failing to notice that someone had came upon her.

"_You seem better than the last time I saw you."_ Someone said, startling Alice, drawing her from her thoughts.

"_What are you doing here?"_ She asked with annoyance upon seeing that the voice belonged to Jeremy Bradford.

"_I work here remember?"_ He casually stated, trying to lighten the mood to ease his way back into Alice's good graces. It was important that he remained in the Logan loop, close to one of them so that he could get a full picture of their state of mind, their weaknesses, how Ned could be further broken, while keeping an eye on the man's case from the family's perspective. Naturally, this was per Jeb's instructions. The man wanted to make certain that his plot continued as planned, but at this point Jeremy was doing this more for himself feeling that there was more to this situation than he knew, that the picture Jeb was painting for him was not entirely accurate.

"_Well you shouldn't be working here considering how you feel about my pa."_ Alice retorted, bringing Jeremy back to the moment.

"_I apologized for that."_ He reminded her. _"My comments were a mistake."_ He said, sincerity in his voice, but Alice didn't respond. Instead she turned away from him and began picking flowers again, concentrating on the type of centerpiece she wanted to create. Despite his promise, Sean had missed dinner the night before. When she and Lexy had gone up to retrieve him they'd found him sound asleep on his bed and didn't have the heart to wake him. Then this morning they'd all got an early start, leaving Sean to catch up on sleep, so it was just her, Lexy and Clay again at breakfast, her and Lexy for lunch, by then Clay and Sean were taking care of other things away from the ranch, but she was certain everyone would be home for dinner. Thus her reason for designing a unique flower arrangement for the table and requesting an extraordinary meal for that evening. She wanted dinner to be truly special since it would be Sean's first meal at home in three years.

"_I, heard about your pa being officially charged."_ Jeremy cautiously continued. _"I'm sorry."_

"_Are you really?"_ Alice questioned, now stopping and turning around to face him. _"I'd think you would be over the moon because my pa is getting what he deserves."_

"_I'm not."_ Jeremy admitted, thinking how he'd started to question every day whether the man was truly guilty. _"In fact I was worried about you."_ He said. _"I was hoping you were okay."_

"_Oh how sweet of you."_ Alice quipped. _"But I don't need your pity and concern."_ She said. _"Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish picking my flowers in peac_e." Jeremy wanted to object, wanting to talk to the young lady more, convince her that he wasn't the enemy, but deciding that this may be the best course of action realizing as he watched her that he was making headway, gradually chipping away at her anger. He'd just have to give her a little more time and before he knew it they'd be "friends" again.

"_I know it's probably meaningless coming from me, but I'm truly sorry about your pa_." He honestly stated, hoping she'd take it to heart. Then turned and walked away as Alice watched him, a part of her pleased, feeling that the young man was genuine, tempted to stop him, but choosing logic over compassion, unable to forget the accusations he'd made about her pa.

* * *

Isaac directed the wagon past the square and towards the shops in downtown Winchester, happy to have made it there once again without incident. The time before when he'd made this trip, he and Gerald had suffered a cracked wheel and the time before that he and Clay encountered heavy rain. Thankfully this time around the weather was great and the wagon wheels were new, so they shouldn't suffer any mishaps on this trip. They'd probably even make it back to Lexington as early as tomorrow afternoon. He mused, now thinking what he'd left behind there, John Wesley Stalls who was determined to win over his daughter. Isaac had been shocked and a little put off when the young man had showed up at his home to pay an unexpected call so late in the evening. However, after getting past the initial awkwardness of their meeting he'd found the young man quite focused, charming and a true gentleman, perfect for his daughter. Unfortunately Marita failed to see the potential in a future with John Wesley. He thought, now recalling his daughter's uneasiness around the young man which had gradually abated as the night went on, but still not to the point he would've liked to have seen. He could tell that his daughter was fond of the young man, but it was obvious she wasn't smitten with him like he was with her. Isaac knew that he would have to do something to change that. Of course he couldn't make his daughter fall in love with John Wesley, but perhaps he could get her to embrace the young man's feelings, see that John Wesley was a good man, the right man to start a future with; he concluded sighing aloud at the thought, how difficult he knew that would be.

"_Tired already?"_ Gerald questioned upon hearing Isaac's sigh.

"_Yeah. Among other things."_ Isaac honestly answered, the endless trips out of town, the overtime work at the ranch coupled with yesterday's late evening with John Wesley had left him with limited time for rest.

"_I understand that."_ The man replied. _"Perhaps things will get better over the next few days and we won't have to take so many of these trips."_

"_Why would you think that?"_ Isaac asked as they pulled to a stop near the store where they needed to purchase the supplies, the best of which could only be found in Winchester.

"_You didn't hear?" _The man queried, looking at Isaac. _"Mr. Logan's eldest son is back."_ Gerald announced, shocking him.

"_You mean Sean?"_ Isaac questioned in disbelief.

"_Yeah."_ The man confirmed, unknowingly causing Isaac's heart to drop to the floor and for fear to rise within him at the thought of Marita and Sean coming face to face, while he then turned away and quickly stepped down from the wagon. _"From what I understand he returned last night."_ Gerald continued, now turning to face Isaac as he retrieved his bag from the floor of the wagon. _"I guess he's here for his pa's trial, but while he's here maybe he can take on some of this workload." _He said. _"So, horse feed or shoes?"_ Gerald posed, quickly dropping the subject of Sean to get on with the business of the day, asking which supply Isaac wanted to be responsible for picking up this trip.

"_I have to get back to Lexington."_ Isaac distractedly answered.

"_What?"_ Gerald asserted in shock.

"_I need you to handle getting the supplies on your own." _Isaac ordered as he quickly exited the wagon going to its back to retrieve his overnight bag.

"_Isaac what the hell is going on?"_Gerald bewilderedly asked as he met him on the other side of the wagon.

"_I'm sorry but I've got to go." _Isaac declared._ "I've got to catch the next train back to Lexington." _He said, then turned and briskly walked away, towards the train depot down the street as Gerald called after him.

* * *

Sean walked into the study, relieved to see that it was empty, still reeling and needing time alone to deal with the news he'd received from his pa - that Marita was here, right now in Lexington. Sean made his way to the side bar and poured himself a drink, hoping it would calm his emotions. After he'd pulled himself together and left the jail he'd wandered to a nearby park, had sat there for he didn't know how long, trying to settle down, to figure how to respond to what he'd learned when he finally accepted what he wanted to do, what he had to do. He had to return to the ranch. He had to see Marita. So he'd come home and immediately went to Isaac's house, knocking on the door, waiting around the property, waiting and wanting to see her, to see Marita until the painful memories of their past - the attack, his futile attempts to find her after their separation drove him away. Sean turned away from the sidebar, drink in hand, going to the window, again thinking of what his pa wanted to say, to tell him about Marita. He'd said that she was okay, but there was more, more to her return, but what more could there be? Sean questioned within when the worst came to mind, the thought of her having moved on with her life, moved on with someone else, now having a husband, maybe even children. It had after all been long enough. It had been three years. Sean grieved. More than enough time for her to find a man to share her life with, her dreams, more than enough time to carry that man's child. Sean took another swig from his drink, closing his eyes at its bitter taste, trying to banish the agonizing thought from his mind when he heard a noise in the office which was connected to the study. Curious, he deserted the view out the window and moved towards the sounds - papers shuffling across a desk, a drawer opening and closing- that came from the connected room. When just as he reached the office doorway, expecting to soon find Clay or one of his sisters, he was rushed with an intense warmth, seizing him, rousing every part of him, driving him into the room. Where he saw her, the source of the storm that stirred within him and was instantly flooded with pain, deep pain that was infused with a powerful tenderness and a quiet joy, making him unsteady on his feet as he desperately held on to his glass, struggling not to drop it, not to stumble himself. She was so beautiful his heart ached as he slowly moved further into the room, unnoticed by her, mesmerized by her aura, how much younger she looked with her hair swept up and a few stray curls flowing about her face; how illuminated her brown skin seemed, gorgeous against the peach top she wore. Sean fought the emotion that swelled in his chest, stinging his throat, inciting so many questions that he'd tried to convince himself that he'd let go, so many yearnings to express to her what he was feeling. When out of nowhere he heard a voice call to him from another place in the room, destroying the moment, causing Marita to look up, her dark brown eyes to instantly connected with his, reaching into his soul, stirring him even more, exposing what he'd tried so hard to deny, that she, Marita Peters, was still his world and always would be.


	23. The Truth and The Pain

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate your support!

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Marita moved the papers across the desk looking for a copy of the report that Clay would need for his meeting with a client in the following week. Finding the report, she then moved to pull the other files she needed from the drawer to complete the work she had to do for the next couple evenings, now wondering if she'd get anything done with John Wesley in town and wanting to monopolize all of her time. She cared about the young man she thought with a sigh. He was a great man, thinking how dinner had turned out okay. How obvious it was that her pa liked John Wesley, but this was the wrong time for him to come into her life, to want something more than friendship. She had so much going on with Ned, the Logans and trying to sort out what used to be her life. She really didn't think she could deal with starting a serious courtship right now. She mused when she heard a voice, prompting her to look up, her eyes locking with an intense gaze that seemed to stop her breath, melting away the world around her as he, Sean Logan, walked towards her his eyes a sea of mesmerizing blue, touching her soul. Marita knew that she should look away, demurely drop her eyes like a proper lady, but found that she couldn't for she was bound by his gaze, shaken by something powerful and indefinable now awakening within her.

"_Hey"_ Sean quietly uttered, ignoring his brother's call as he effortlessly sat his glass on an end table nearby, his questions and pain, for the moment, diminished by her gaze nearly undoing him with their innocence and emotion, revealing that after all this time she was still moved by him.

"_Hey."_ Marita softly replied, feeling a rush of joy at seeing him, yet strangely an aching tenderness that flooded her with heat, scaring her as he came to a stop in front the desk, now noting how different he seemed. He still looked young, but emanated a maturity and an experience that hadn't been there years before. His hair remained dark, a bit shorter than most men normally wore it, and he'd grown a dusting of facial hair, around his mouth, chin and face which made him more attractive than she remembered.

Clay watched Marita and Sean, frantically trying to think of what he could do to diffuse the situation. So much had been going on with their pa and the ranch it had completely slipped his mind that Marita was here and would eventually encounter his brother. He thought, his alarm growing as he continued to watch them, watching her gentleness meld with Sean's intensity, seeing that things were clearly unfinished between them. Which could mean trouble for them all he deduced knowing that he had to stop this, but certain that short of screaming bloody murder he was going to fail at breaking the mood. When he remembered the ledgers he was holding in his hands and without a second thought strode over to the desk and slammed them down, startling his brother and Marita from their reverie. _"Clay"_ Marita gasped, briefly looking up at the young man, then quickly turning her eyes away, embarrassed by what he'd just observed.

"_I see you and Sean are getting reacquainted."_ He casually stated, determined to take full advantage of the distraction he'd caused.

"_Yes."_ Marita nervously sighed, returning her eyes to him, still a bit self-conscious about what he'd seen, scolding herself for responding to Sean in such an inappropriate way, questioning what was wrong with her, even as her heart and her body felt drawn to him, to the man who was merely a few feet away.

"_Did you tell Marita you came in last night?"_ Clay lightly queried, briefly glancing at his brother whose attention had returned to the young woman. _"To our shock."_ He added, turning his eyes back to Marita, desperate to keep her attention on him and away from his brother. _"We couldn't believe…"_

"_How have you been?"_ Sean asserted, his voice gentle and warm, destroying Clay's agenda, drawing her eyes back to his, causing her to tremble at the heat that spiked through her.

"_I've been well."_ She shakily answered, briefly dropping her gaze, desperately trying to get a hold of herself to control the deep tenderness she felt for this man, who was an old friend, and the inappropriate ardor that was threatening to overwhelm her.

'You look beautiful' Sean wanted to say, now reliving the last time he'd seen her, three years before, when she was confined to a bed, barely breathing and severely bruised, noting the flawlessness of her brown skin, thanking God that it reflected no lasting signs of the attack. His heart ached with sadness at the memory, of not being there through her recovery, while brimming with happiness at seeing her so healthy again. _"You look…good."_ He quietly declared, wanting so much to touch her, to hold her close. _"I'm glad to see you're okay."_

"_Thank you."_ Marita faintly replied, her gaze again bound to his, drawing her deeper within him. _"Recovering from the attack was tough, at first." _She continued, briefly looking away once more, piercing Sean with her words, with her attempt to stay her emotions. _"But having my family around, helped tremendously." _She truthfully confessed, eying Sean again, stunning and crushing him at once, reigniting the painful questions he'd had moments before. _"I don't know if I would've got through it without their love and support."_ She said, unknowingly wrecking Sean more.

"_Are you okay?"_ Marita questioned with caution and concern, now seeing and oddly feeling how her words had seemed to wound him, shaking her to her core, confusing her.

"_He's okay." _Clay answered for Sean, finding his tongue after being, for a while, in stunned silence, knowing that Marita's words had hurt his brother more than she'd ever know or suspect._ "It's just been…"_

"_How can you ask me that?"_ Sean poignantly asked, holding her bewildered gaze, hurting her with his question, wanting to say more, but unable to speak through the angst that was fighting to overtake him.

"_Sean I'm sorry if my question was insensitive."_ Marita compassionately expressed, now sensing his anguish so strongly she could hardly breathe, not understanding what she'd said to evoke this kind of response. _"I know that things can't be okay for you right now." _She struggled to continue. _"Considering all that's happening with your pa and the…"_

"_My pa?"_ Sean uttered, his voice stinging with astonishment. _"What I'm feeling right now…what I've been feeling for the past three years has nothing to do with what's happening with my pa."_ He agonized, panging Marita's heart as Clay called to him, wanting him to stop. _"I don't understand how after everything…" _He began, then ceased to speak due to the emotion welling in his chest, cutting off his words, when suddenly there was a knock on the office door.

"_Marita?"_ A voice asserted, causing Clay to look towards the door, while Marita, unable to pull her gaze from Sean's, asking him without words. _'How after everything we've __**what**__?'_ When Sean silently answered, his eyes emitting the truth, the answer she'd sought, but her heart, her mind refusing to accept it, instantly shutting it out.

"_Marita?"_ John Wesley called once more as he walked into the room, invited in by Clay as she finally forced her gaze from Sean, turning her attention to the voice that was calling to her. _"John Wesley?"_ She stated with surprise upon seeing the young man. _"What are you doing here?"_ She asked with feigned blithe, quickly trying to cover and compose the storm of confusion and angst in her heart.

"_It's 5:30."_ He announced with a smile, clearly excited to see her as Clay nervously watched his brother, who appeared stoic and unmoved, but knew that deep down he was probably devastated at what he was seeing. "_We agreed last evening that I would pick you up for dinner at this time."_ He reminded her. _"When you weren't at home, I thought I'd try you here."_ He said as he arrived at the desk. _"The servant sent me back."_

"_I'm sorry for not meeting you at the house." _Marita sighed, trying to be casual, to focus on the man before her, to ignore the intense feelings that still reeled within, ignited by Sean Logan. _"I completely lost track of time."_ She admitted.

"_It's quite alright. I did find you."_ He sweetly stated, innuendo in his tone, making her slightly uncomfortable as Sean for a moment closed his eyes and took a quiet breath determined to not let this break him. _"And if you're ready we can leave for dinner."_ The man asked.

"_Yes of course."_ Marita stated, almost distractedly her mind unable to leave the man who was just out of view. _"But before we go I'd like to introduce you."_ She said as she stood from her chair and instantly had to brace herself against the desk to keep from faltering at the powerful emotions that stirred through her, weakening her.

"_Are you okay?"_ Everyone asked with concern, immediately attempting to assist her, but John Wesley, thankfully got to her first grabbing her arm to help balance her.

"_I'm fine."_ She assured the young men, giving them her eyes to convey her sincerity, quickly turning her gaze from Sean when she felt his power, smoldering through her threatening to overwhelmed once more. _"I just stood too quickly."_ She explained, then went on to introduce the men, who nodded and shook hands upon learning each other's names. _"John Wesley is visiting from Toronto."_ She added, once the introductions were complete.

"_Toronto?"_ Sean managed to strongly ask, showing nothing of the disheartenment he truly felt.

"_Yes."_ Marita confirmed again giving Sean her eyes, now stunned to find apathy in his gaze, a wall of coldness, hurting her. _"We met while I was staying there the past three years."_

"_You were in Toronto?"_ Sean questioned, maintaining his armor, even as he grieved inside, determined to not let it reach his eyes.

"_Yes."_ She unevenly replied, trying to understand this drastic change in him, while wondering why he didn't know that she was in Toronto. Even with him not responding to her letters she was sure his family had told him. _"You didn't know?"_ She then inquired.

"_Of course not."_ Sean firmly responded, but with a kink in his tone, briefly opening the window to his hurting heart. _"How could I know when you made it clear you didn't want me to know?" _

"_I don't understand what you mean?" _Marita uttered in dismay, their eyes still locked. Sean weakened in his stance by the hurt he saw in her stare and the gentleness in her soul, leaving him speechless and in need of a moment to regroup.

"_Marita we should go."_ John Wesley interjected before Sean could find enough strength to speak, not understanding what this white man was up to, but knowing that he needed to get Marita out of there and away from him right now.

"_John Wesley's right. You should go."_ Sean suddenly stated to her, his eyes no longer reflecting a glimpse of what was in his heart, but again cold and detached. Telling himself deep down that this was not the time or the place to discuss their past, sending Marita's brief calm at the glimpse of his heart into a hail of chaos once more. _"I don't want to hold up your plans."_ He continued as he turned his eyes away from Marita and on to John Wesley.

"_Thank you."_ John Wesley evenly said to Sean, giving him a distrustful look. _"I do have a full evening planned for us."_ He revealed to Marita, who'd composed herself enough to turn to him again. _"Shall we go?"_ He asked with a confident smile, knowing that once he got Marita out of there her melancholy would fade.

"_Yes."_ She agreed, then helplessly glanced towards Sean, catching him off guard, finding that his gaze, strong, yet sad, had returned to her, touching her deeply, making her flush. Marita quickly gathered the files she needed and placed them in her satchel. Then moved from behind the desk and told Clay goodbye, before turning her eyes to Sean. _"I'm glad you're here." _She quietly uttered, arousing a fervent yearning within him, behind his stoic stance, swirling in the mist of his heartache and frustration, nearly undoing him. When John Wesley then gently took her satchel, then linked his arm in hers greeted both men again, then escorted from the room.

* * *

Sean couldn't even watch her leave the room. He'd barely acknowledged John Wesley's good bye when he'd turned away from them, his wall of stoicism crumbling, closing his eyes, against the angst crushing through him, drawing a deep breath, wondering what the hell just happened, feeling that he couldn't do this. He couldn't stay in Lexington and help his pa, while seeing her everyday, seeing her act as if there had been nothing between them, his mind barraged with the brief moment he'd seen her with John Wesley Stalls, making him feel ill, stirring his unrelenting agony more.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Clay furiously asked now sure that Marita and John Wesley were likely well out of earshot.

"_Excuse me?"_ Sean stiffly replied, turning to face his brother with a frown.

"_That exchange with Marita!"_Clay yelled.

"_You best check your tone and your tongue."_ Sean sharply ordered. _"Cause I'm not in the mood today."_

"_I don't care what you're in the mood for." _Clay angrily countered, refusing to back down. _"The last thing this family needs right now is you stirring things up with Marita."_

"_Where the hell do you get off?"_ Sean fiercely queried. _"You have no right to question anything I say to Marita!"_ He now seethed. _"You have no idea what its like for me to see her after all this time!"_ He exploded_. "It has been three years since I laid eyes on that woman."_ He said, pointing towards the doorway where she and John Wesley had exited minutes before. _"Three years since she left me with a half-hearted letter and her ring and refused to tell me where she was."_ He continued. _"Now she's here in Lexington, in our father's house acting as if there was nothing between us!"_ He yelled. _"I have a right to question her to understand what the hell happened with us."_

"_What are you talking about? You know what happened."_ Clay argued. _"You ran off with her to Chicago, defying her pa, our pa and the law. She was attacked and your relationship ended because she couldn't remember!"_

"_She couldn't remember?"_ Sean quipped in bewilderment.

"_Yes! She couldn't remember you!"_ Clay severely pointed out. _"She couldn't remember your relationship so things ended."_

"_What?" _

"_You heard me. You know this."_ Clay shot back, frustrated with what he thought was his brother pretending to not know what was going on, angering and baffling Sean more.

"_No, I don't know 'this'."_ He retorted. _"Now what the hell are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking about the attack costing Marita her memory!"_ Clay tartly replied, shocking his brother.

"_That's not possible."_ Sean calmly rejected, his anger, for the moment, replaced with disbelief. _"Marita did not loose her memory."_

"_It's the truth."_ Clay seriously stated, holding his brother's gaze, his own fury gradually fading to confusion at Sean's stunned response. _"After the attack, she couldn't remember…"_ He slowly continued, then stopped as Sean's expression turned dark with devastation. _"Did you really not know?"_ He then cautiously asked.

"_No, I didn't."_ Sean answered, his tone strong, disguising the chaos within, now turning away from Clay as his mind reeled at the implications.

"_But that doesn't make any sense, pa said…"_

"_I don't want to hear what pa said."_ Sean snapped, turning around to face his brother, his ire reemerging at the mention of his pa, at the lies Sean was now slowly beginning to realize he'd told. _"I want to know what happened with Marita."_ He demanded, alarming Clay who was confused himself, trying to understand what the hell was going on. Why their pa had told him one thing when something else had obviously happened.

"_Sean I…"_ Clay began, planning to tell his brother that he couldn't answer his question, honestly not wanting to make things worse, but quickly realized that Sean would never let him do that, never let him walk away without truthfully answering what he'd asked.

"_From what I was told," _Clay timidly continued._ "After the attack, Marita couldn't remember anything." _He said. _"But then she slowly began to recall her past, until mostly all her memories had returned."_ Clay said. _"However, when Isaac brought her back here…"_

"_Marita was brought back here after the attack?"_ Sean interjected with shock, stunned by the depth of his pa's deception.

"_Yes."_ Clay answered. _"But only for a short while."_ He clarified. _"She began to have problems with her health."_ He explained. _"So Isaac thought it be best she recover in Toronto."_ He ended with concern, watching as Sean struggled to maintain his composure. _"What is going on?" _Clay then carefully asked_. "I thought you went to Toronto, saw Marita and left her when she couldn't remember your relationship."_ He said, thinking how he'd been away a lot during that time, completing a "Rite of Passage" activity in Frankfort that was a tradition to the males in the family.

"_Obviously that's not what happened."_ Sean scoffed, then moved to leave the room.

"_Where are you going?"_ Clay asked, stepping into his path stopping him, worried at what he might do, then suddenly realized his brother's plan. _"Sean you can't go to her." _He strongly stressed.

"_Don't tell me what I can't do!"_ Sean harshly uttered, then bitterly walked away, going around Clay, who knew better than to try and stop him. Sean stormed past Lexy and Alice who were now entering the room, ignoring their calls to him, their questions of what was wrong, unable to deal with more questions and answers right now, needing to get out of there, to see the truth of these lies for himself, needing to see Marita.

* * *

Sean quickly made his way out the main house, his emotions raging uncontrollably, then strode towards the Peter's home, determined to see Marita. He couldn't believe it. He mused with angst. He couldn't believe that she didn't remember him, but it all made sense now. Everything that had happened after the attack up until now, why there was never a response to his letters while he was in jail, why she'd left behind that cold letter and her ring, telling him it was over. Why just moments before she was confused by his words, not understanding his response to her and why she'd treated him like he was merely a friend, not the man she was planning to spend her life with. Because she didn't remember, he wanted to yell with joy, that she didn't turn away from him like he'd thought. Now sure, based on his encounter with her that her family had made no effort to tell her about him, to tell her what they'd shared. Otherwise she'd never been so honest with him about her recovery. He concluded, finding this all so unbelievable and strangely hopeful, when suddenly the realization hit that the situation was still pretty much the same, he anguishly deduced, maybe even worse. He mused. No she hadn't turned away from him, but she didn't remember him teaching her how to swim, or her helping him with his college Mathematics, him showing her how to waltz, and them talking for hours about life, their families, their dreams, and dealing, many times over, with pain and disappointment. She didn't remember the best time of their lives, how much they meant to each other. To her, he was nothing more than an old friend. He grieved, the unbearable pang that now beat in his heart, shortening his breath, nearly causing him to stop. But he pushed on, for he had to see her, to tell her what, he didn't know. He thought with angst and confusion, scolding himself with guilt that he didn't protect her from the act that had led to all of this as his mind then drifted to his pa and Isaac, the unimaginable web of lies they'd spun, causing anger to flare in the mist of his pain. How their own fathers could do that to them, he did know, was sure of their excuses, but he couldn't accept it. He thought, his anger growing stronger, but forcing himself to push it aside. He couldn't think about them right now. He had to see Marita. Sean vowed as he walked around a row of landscaped trees, spotting the Peters house, intent on seeing her, explaining his position somehow, when he saw John Wesley kissing her hand, after helping her in the wagon, making her smile, which froze him in his tracks. Sean then watched as the young man ran around the wagon, grinning from ear to ear and took a seat next to Marita, who clearly seemed excited about their outing. She doesn't remember you, not the way you want her to. Sean painfully faced, yet still wanted to stop them, wanted to tell Marita the truth, that she belonged with him, that they'd promised their lives to each other, but he couldn't move. He couldn't stop them; for he was paralyzed with agony in knowing that she'd moved on with her life. She'd moved on with John Wesley Stalls, that he was no longer the man with whom she wanted to spend her life, and now, in her world he never was and never would be.


	24. A Glimmer of Hope

Thanks for the responses!

**Chapter Twenty-Four **

The land stretched on for miles, accented with beautiful flowers, scrubery and trees alive with birds, butterflies and bees. Sean had dreamed of home so many times while he was away, longing for its familiarity that often brought some a form of peace no matter the circumstances, but today that wasn't the case for he was more disillusioned than ever. He'd spent most of last night pondering all that had happened, his father's lies, Marita's memory and now her courtship of John Wesley. Questioning how things had got so messed up, struggling with how he was going to get through this, how he was going to handle the fact that Marita was beyond his grasp and that his pa had betrayed him. Sean ran his hands down his face, bringing them together in a motion of prayer at his mouth, fury smoldering within him at his pa, wanting to see the man, to confront him but needing time to gather his wits and calm down. For no matter what his pa had done, he was still his father, and no matter his anger when he confronted him he had to do it with respect which was something he didn't think he could do right now.

"_You're not joining us again today?"_ A voice questioned behind him, referring to breakfast that was now being served, prompting him to glance back to find Lexy coming onto the back porch.

"_Lexy, I'd really like to but…"_ He began as she took a seat next to him on the steps.

"_You have a lot on your mind."_ She somberly interjected, finishing his sentence, thinking how Alice and Clay had stop short of forbidding her to bother Sean, telling her that he needed time alone, that he didn't want to talk to anyone, but she'd come out any way, thinking there had to be something she could do to help him. _"I understand."_ She said_. "After seeing Marita and…"_ She continued, then ceased to speak when she looked over to see Sean close his eyes and tense up. Lexy nervously turned her gaze ahead, pondering what she could say to make things better, help him with what had happened. There was probably so much going through his head right now, so many hurt feelings, not only because of Marita's memory loss, but because pa had kept it from him, or at least that's what was suspected. Despite what was likely the truth, Lexy had a difficult time reconciling the idea that her father would lie about something so important. He had to know that it would break Sean's heart to loose Marita to think that she'd left him without a proper goodbye. She thought. Pa would never do something so cruel. This situation had to be one big misunderstanding. She reasoned as she took another quick look at Sean her mind again drifting to what she could say to help him while he continuously thought of Marita. All this time he thought she'd left him, had ended things because of the attack, because of him taking the law into his own hands, but never in a million years would he have guessed that things had "ended" due to her memory. Everything his pa had told him about her, that she didn't want to come and see him in jail, that she'd written the letter and left it for him in Chicago, that their relationship was a mistake and she didn't want to be found, that she wanted the opportunity to start over, was a lie. He painfully and angrily thought. How could his pa sit and watch him tear himself apart over her leaving him? How could he watch him go to Atlanta, Charlotte and Memphis, tracking down her relatives in a desperate attempt to find her, while all along he knew where she was, knew that she was in Toronto with no memory of her life, of her commitment to him. Sean questioned, still in disbelief over his pa's lies. Now understanding why his pa was so reserved when telling him about Marita being in town, why he was filled with such sorrow when Sean left him, because he knew that the truth was bound to come out, that his lies would be exposed, changing their relationship forever. Sean slowly opened his eyes, taking a deep breath, gazing at the workers beginning their day. His thoughts once more on Marita…

"_You know there was something we forgot to tell you the other night, about MaryLynn." _Lexy suddenly asserted, remembering that they hadn't told Sean this information and hoping to ease his tension with a slight change of subject.

"_What was that?"_ Sean quietly asked, still looking ahead, thinking about Marita-half-listening.

"_A few days before MaryLynn died, Marita saw something."_ She declared, instantly getting her brother's attention.

"_What did she see?"_ He queried, his eyes now on his sister.

"_She was at the boarding house visiting her aunt, when she saw MaryLynn embracing a gentleman."_ She divulged, then turned her gaze forward and went on to recite the story Marita had told the family weeks before, after their pa's arrest. _"She told her pa, who told our pa. Pa confronted MaryLynn, but she denied that it was her hugging the gentleman." _She said._ "Of course pa believed her."_ She uttered with a sigh, turning her eyes back to her brother who was now completely engaged, his mind, for a moment, pondering something other than the situation with Marita. _"But with MaryLynn's past and her death, we're sure she wasn't telling the truth about the hug."_

"_Was Marita sure that it was MaryLynn she saw embracing the gentleman?"_ Sean asked thinking that this may be exactly what they needed to get a lead on freeing their pa.

"_Pretty sure."_ Lexy answered. _"She was wearing that embroidered scarf pa brought her from Louisville."_

"_What did she say the man look like?" _He quizzed, his curiosity growing.

"_I…I'm not sure."_ Lexy replied, crossing her toes at her impulsive lie. She remembered every detail of Marita's account, but on a whim decided to omit some of what she knew, due to a sudden idea. "_I think she mentioned dark hair." _She said, forming a scowl on her face, emulating uncertainty, successfully fooling Sean. _"Maybe…maybe you should…speak to her about it."_ Lexy cautiously suggested, and just like she expected her brother again grew tense and turned his eyes away. She knew that Sean had gone to see Marita after learning about her memory, but they hadn't got an opportunity to talk because of her outing with her gentleman caller – John Wesley Stalls, which Lexy suspected was the source of much of Sean's anguish. But maybe if Sean saw Marita again, talked to her about something other than the obvious, it would make it easier for him, Lexy deduced. Maybe it would eventually lead to a conversation about the attack and clear up all that came after. Maybe they'd somehow get back together. She naively thought, musing how she always liked the idea of Marita and Sean together despite the danger and unconventionality of their relationship. _"She can tell you exactly what happened, what she saw that day." _She slowly added as Sean silently questioned if he was ready to see Marita again so soon after the angst of the day before, knowing that she didn't remember what they had, knowing that she was happy with John Wesley. Sean drew a deep breath, wanting so much to see her again, yet weary of the cavern that would deepen in his soul if he saw her again with John Wesley. Now pondering the young man's visit, concluding that it had significant meaning. For he'd come all the way from Toronto to pay Marita a call, which meant that his plans likely went beyond a simple courtship. Sean mused, his heart sinking at the implication. _"Will you go see her?"_ Lexy carefully asked, drawing Sean back to the moment.

"_I don't know."_ He quietly responded, struggling to ignore his painful inferences about John Wesley and Marita. _"I got enough information to investigate from you don't you think."_ He stated as lightly as he could forcing a smile as he looked at his sister. Lexy responded with an awkward smile of her own, then again turned her eyes forward, disappointed that she'd failed to get Sean to consider paying Marita a call, trying to figure another way to get him to see her, while Sean's mind helplessly revisited the painful reality that Marita was not his Marita anymore that she'd moved on. But has she? A question uttered from deep within. The only reason why she's moved on from you is because she can't remember you. The thought whispered in his heart as their encounter from the day before again flowed to him reminding him of her tender brown gaze touching his soul, expressing something deeper, more powerful than friendship to him.

"_She wrote you letters."_ Lexy announced out the blue, deducing that Sean didn't know, thinking him being made aware of it may open him up to seeing Marita sooner.

"_What?"_ Sean softly replied, distracted by his thoughts as he looked at his sister once more.

"_I said she wrote you letters." _Lexy nervously repeated._ "She said when she was in Toronto, she wrote you for a year, but when you never responded, so she gave up."_ She explained, her words stirring a fury of conflicting emotions within him.

"_Lexy, what's your point?"_ Sean sighed, frustrated with the chaos within. It thrilled him to know that through it all she was still thinking of him, wanted to connected with him, yet sadden him that she didn't want to connect in love, but friendship and angered him that his pa and likely Isaac were at the root of her perception of their relationship.

"_Whether she remembers your relationship or not, she still cares about you a lot."_ Lexy patiently replied holding his gaze, striking a nerve with her brother who sighed and turned his eyes ahead, the chaos within giving way to the warmth that came as he again recalled the memory of Marita's tenderness from the day before.

"_I know."_ He then quietly admitted, surprising Lexy with his openness. _"When I saw her yesterday, she responded to me in a way…that I knew that she still cared… and that we were still connected. Even if she didn't understand it."_ He revealed as he stared into the distance, his heart aching with amour.

"_So what are you going to do about it?"_ Lexy asked.

"_There's nothing to do."_ Sean seriously stated, emotion in his voice, looking at his sister. _"She doesn't remember me, our relationship. She's moved on with John Wesley." _ He attempted to point out, thinking of the joy he saw between John Wesley and Marita, that things were more complicated than what he felt and what feelings may still reside for him in her heart despite her memory loss.

"_You still love her right?"_ Lexy innocently questioned, driving Sean to look away, answering without words. _"I know you worry that she don't remember…loving you too."_ She tentatively declared. _"But she's still the same person she's always been."_ She contended. _"If she loved you once, she can love you again."_ She uttered with certainty, causing Sean to return his eyes to her, his gaze a mixture of amazement and a glint of hope. _"So don't give up on her."_ She advised, surprising Sean even more, who sat there a moment contemplating what she'd said, watching his sister who seemed to instantly retreat to being the child she was upon finishing her thoughts, turning her gaze to the scenery across the way.

"_What made you so wise beyond your years?" _He then queried, prompting Lexy to give him shy eyes and a smile which generated a genuine smile from him.

"_Nancy says it's the blueberries in the muffins she makes."_ She then answered, skepticism in her tone.

"_It's got to be something."_Sean replied a smile in his voice_. "Cause I've never met a 10 year old as insightful as you." _He said, causing Lexy to giggle as little girls do, endearing her to Sean more, reminding him that outside of his pa and Marita he had siblings. For past couple of days he'd been so distracted with his own drama he'd taken little time to enjoy his sisters and brother, to get reacquainted with them. The first night he was home he was dealing with pa's murder case and then he was too tired to join them for dinner. Then yesterday he was dealing with pa again and the situation with Marita. Last night, he'd been so upset about what he'd learned he'd forgone dinner to try and sort through all that was going on. Even though he'd only been home for a couple of days, he'd failed to have one meal with his family which was unacceptable. Despite all that he dealing with his family deserved his time. They needed to know that he cared about them just as much as they cared about him. _"Hey"_ Sean asserted to a joyful Lexy who turned her attention back to him. _"Do you think it's too late to join Alice and Clay for breakfast?"_ He asked.

"_Are you kidding, Clay's probably barely finished his first stack of pancakes."_ She excitedly remarked.

"_Well how about we go in and get our share before there's nothing left."_ He suggested.

"_Seriously?"_ Lexy questioned, wide-eyed and happy.

"_After you."_ Sean declared. Lexy instantly accosted him in her small arms, giving him a strong hug, beaming at his words her smile contagious, making him smile too before she then leap from her seat as Sean stood too, then took his hand in hers and nearly skipped up the stairs leading him to breakfast with Alice and Clay.

* * *

Jeb confidently walked up the back steps of the Logan home, a basket full of freshly picked vegetables in hand in an effort to blend in with the other workers nearby. Asa would be meeting with the Mayor and city council today about the "discrepancies" in the city ledgers. Thus it was critical that the damning evidence was in place when the council and the Mayor wanted to review Ned's finances, something Asa would make sure they'd do. He thought as he casually entered the home and made his way down the halls that he knew well. It had been years since he'd been in the Logan home, but its beauty had remained. He noted, taking in the clean walls, the well kept furniture and the new expensive pieces that had been added to the house, his fury and envy growing at Ned's success at the idea that the man lived here with Libby, for years, happy and free, while he rotted in jail due to Ned's betrayal. It's been a long time coming but vengeance will soon be mine, the man angrily thought, smirking within at Ned's murder charge and what would soon be his complete financial ruin, when he heard footsteps coming towards him, and quickly darted into a nearby nook, hiding. After the servant went by the man picked up the pace and quickly made his way to the office, peaking in the door he checked to make sure there was no one there. When he saw that the room was empty he went inside, promptly checked the connecting room which was also empty before he began his search and within minutes found the Logan ledgers for the third quarter. Jeb pulled the doctored ledgers from the basket full of vegetables and made the switch, putting the forged ledgers amongst the Logan files and hiding the authentic ones in the basket were the forged ones had been. Grinning with triumph the man turned to go and was struck by a photograph on a shelf close by. The grin instantly dissolved from the man's face as he made his way over to the shelf to get a closer view and was moved by young man, Ned's eldest son, staring back at him from the picture, feeling a sense sentimentality and loss, then rage at what Ned Logan had taken from him. _"You are going to pay Ned Logan. You are going to pay for taking what's mine."_ He whispered with wrath.

* * *

Sean walked towards the Peters home trying to convince himself that he was only going to Marita because of Lexy's info about "MaryLynn." Though his sister had made some valid points about Marita, he couldn't allow himself to be driven by those points, by what he was feeling, by what he wanted. Thus he was going to Marita not because he needed to see her, but so that he could help his pa. He silently argued, quietly scoffing at the irony in that thought. His pa had played what he was sure was a large hand in destroying his relationship with Marita and in turn nearly ruined his life, but he was now doing all he could to get him free. Anger and hurt rose within at the thought of what his pa had done, all the angst he'd caused him. But he was still his pa, Sean sadly mused and he loved him and therefore would try to help him. In spite of all his lies, he knew his pa would never kill anyone. He was innocent and somehow Sean was going to prove it, he thought. His mind again anguishly drifting to Marita, drifting to the past, how so many times he'd walked this same path eager to see her, now recalling their first kiss which had happened only a few feet away, just across the lawn in the garden. He'd been helping her pull up some sugar beet so that they could boil and put it on his struggling tobacco plants when they came across a beet that was more stubborn than the others. They both were attempting to pull the tough plant from the ground when the root finally gave way and they went falling backwards on their backs, the ripped plant in both their hands and soil everywhere. They'd laughed and laughed and made jokes about how silly it all was and how they didn't even know if it would work. It had been suggested by Marita's aunt Jessie Mae, when Sean looked over and saw dirt on Marita's face. He'd instinctively reached over to brush it away but when he touched her face, the moment instantly changed. All that he'd been denying, the deep tenderness, the yearning, the happiness, he felt for her, that he'd been wanting to explore for so long came rushing to the surface, crushing his gentlemanly resolve, driving him to kiss her. It had been a gentle, innocent kiss, her soft lips pressed against his teasing him with a light caress, igniting him with a wave of heat, before he quickly pulled away, apologizing for his imposition even as he wanted more, wanted to go deeper, to taste her again…Sean pushed the poignant memory from his mind, painfully reminding himself that was a long time ago, that so much had changed since then, but you're still going to see her and not just to talk about "MaryLynn." His heart wouldn't let him deny, rousing him with hope as he again remembered Lexy's affecting words, then fiercely pushed it away, determined to not let himself go there, to hope for anything more than a cordial discussion about the gentleman she'd seen with "MaryLynn." She doesn't remember. He recited with agony as he knocked on the door of her home. She has a new life. She has John Wesley. And you're here to talk about "MaryLynn." He told himself as he waited with heightened anticipation and weakening resolve, now hearing faint footsteps drawing closer to the door.


	25. The Confrontation

Hi everyone!  
Since Chapter 25 is a little long, I'm splitting it up. I'm posting the first half today and will post the second half tomorrow. Thanks again for all of your supportive emails and your patience :)

**Chapter Twenty-five (Part I)  
**

Clay walked towards the main house, rushing trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He'd been in the middle of tending to a foal when one of the field hands informed him that Chief Deputy Brunson was there to see him. What could he possibly want? Clay anxiously thought. Hoping that their pa was okay. Hoping that whatever the issue, he could resolve it before Sean returned from wherever he'd gone. He didn't want to give his brother any more reason to think he wasn't capable of handling any and all issues that might arise in pa's absence. He thought as he rounded the corner of the main house and saw not only Chief Deputy Brunson, a Junior Deputy, Mayor Jackson and Councilman Rhodes, which befuddled and worried him more...

"_Gentleman, how can I help you?"_ Clay asked as he walked up to the gentlemen, removing his work gloves.

"_We're here to serve a warrant."_ Deputy Brunson smugly announced as he handed Clay the legal paper work.

"_A warrant? For what?"_ Clay stiffly questioned, after glancing over the paper he'd been handed.

"_We're here to seize your father's personal ledgers from the past three quarters."_ Mayor Jackson seriously revealed.

"_I ask again what for?"_ Clay irritably requested.

"_Son you don't need to worry ab…"_

"_The hell if I don't!"_ Clay exclaimed, interrupting the Mayor's response. _"And you're not seizing anything until you tell me what's going on." _

"_Son you don't have a choice in this."_ Deputy Brunson harshly stated. _"We have a warrant, and if you don't allow us to execute that warrant I will happily arrest you."_

"_I don't care what you do."_ Clay retorted. _"You are not going into my pa's house!" _

"_I guess an arrest it'll be!"_ The Deputy severely replied, then grabbed the young man by the arm and attempted to secure it behind his back as Clay yelled in protest fighting the man's attempt to restrain him.

"_What's going on?"_ Alice asserted with alarm as she rushed upon the scene after seeing what was happening while on her way to the garden.

"_That's enough!"_ Mayor Jackson ordered in an attempt to stop Deputy Brunson. _"I said that's enough!"_ The Mayor shouted, once more now grabbing the Deputy's arm, forcing him to cease his struggle with Clay who instantly yanked himself from the man.

"_This is not how I wanted this to take place."_ The Mayor declared with frustration, eying Clay and Deputy Brunson as Alice went to her brother's side, asking him if he was okay. _"And I apologize for this situation turning so chaotic."_ He said, turning his gaze exclusively to Clay. _"Your father is a man whom I still respect and trust." _The man admitted again turning his eyes to everyone around him. _"And no matter the charges against Ned Logan, he is innocent until proven otherwise, and therefore we should treat him and his family with respect."_

"_You're apology is sweet."_ Clay scoffed. _"But you should've thought of that before you showed up with your lynch mob to take my pa's stuff."_

"_What is going on?" _Alice uttered in shock. _"What stuff are you here to take?"_ She questioned as she looked to the Deputies and the Mayor for answers.

"_Give us a moment." _The Mayor then requested of Councilman Rhodes, Deputy Brunson and his junior deputy who resentfully stepped away.

"_We're not trying to take your pa's stuff. We just need those ledgers."_ The Mayor carefully explained to Alice before turning his gaze to Clay.

"_Why do you..."_

"_And you'll be waiting forever to get those ledgers unless you tell me what you need them for."_ Clay countered, interrupting Alice, causing the Mayor to awkwardly shift his footing and glance towards the young woman who stood up straighter, her confusion shifting to annoyance, properly deciphering the man's gaze that he didn't feel comfortable discussing business in front of her.

"_There've been some discrepancies with the city ledgers."_ The man then reluctantly disclosed.

"_What kind of discrepancies?"_ Alice asked before Clay could, causing the Mayor to give her a quick glare.

"_We think your father may have misappropriated some funds."_ The man honestly continued.

"_That's absurd!"_ _"You have got to be kidding me!"_ Alice and Clay both exclaimed.

"_Where would you get such an absurd idea?"_ Alice persisted in disbelief.

"_One of the Councilmembers brought it to our attention."_ Mayor Jackson grudgingly answered the young woman.

"_Who?"_ Alice inquired with distress. _"Who would accuse pa of stealing?"_

"_I'm not at liberty to disclose who."_

"_So anybody can just accuse our pa of stealing, but we aren't allowed to ask who it is?"_ Clay challenged.

"_That's not what I said." _The man denied.

"_You said you weren't at liberty to disclose who accused him."_ Clay argued.

"_Son I'm not going to go in circles over this."_ The Mayor firmly stated. _"It doesn't matter who brought it to my attention, the fact is when the ledgers were checked we found the discrepancy."_ He said. _"Your father is the city's Financial Manager. Therefore any discrepancies that might occur are his responsibility."_ He said. _"Now if you don't allow us into your father's office to seize those records, I won't have any choice but to have Deputy Brunson arrest you."_

Flustered Clay turned his angry eyes from the man and to the land around him. He couldn't believe that after all the horrible things that had happened that things could get worse, that his pa could be accused of something just as ridiculous as the murder charge, stealing. Clay shook his head in disgust, then skimmed over the search and seize warrant again, that was now a bit crumbled due to his scuffle with Deputy Brunson, wondering who'd made such accusations against his pa, wondering what he could do to stop them from seizing his pa's ledgers, but failing to determine an answer on either account.

"_Alright."_ Clay bitterly conceded.

"_What? Clay you can't let them in pa's office to go rifling through his things."_ Alice protested.

"_THEY'RE not going anywhere."_ Clay sternly clarified as he briefly turned his eyes to Alice. _"I will take you and only you to my pa's office."_ He stated to the Mayor, now turning his stare to him. _"And __**I**__ will pull the ledgers you need." _ He said.

"_Fair enough."_ The Mayor agreed before he, Alice and Clay walked back to Deputy Brunson and the others to tell them what they planned to do.

* * *

Sean patiently waited at the door, gazing at the floor of the porch counting the cracks in the planks in a futile attempt to calm his nerves. His thoughts having helplessly abandoned the true intention of his visit for what he really wanted and needed. What was he going to say to her? He anxiously questioned as he now moved on to noting the walls with chipped paint and the planks that looked a bit loose. Well first he would apologize for his behavior the day before. He decided, again kicking himself for treating her that way, for believing she'd be so cruel as to end things with a letter and her ring, but things had been so messed up back then, so much had happened, he couldn't decipher the truth from the lies, his anger at his pa erupting at the thought. But what would he say after the apology, he now pondered, pushing his anger aside. He'd dreamed of this moment for so long. His heart panged, but things were so different than he'd imagined he mused, when he heard the footsteps finally stop behind the door, giving him a minute to take a breath and center his thoughts before the door then opened…

"_Isaac."_ Sean uttered, for a moment disappointed and surprised, before his temper spiked at the thought of the pain the man's lies had caused.

"_If you were expecting to pay a call on Marita, she's not here." _Isaac replied, his tone resentful and hard, not at all surprised to see the young man at his door.

"_Well then I'll come back when she is."_ Sean quipped, then turned to go, unable to tolerate the man, who he hadn't got along with since he'd confessed to him his love for Marita.

"_No, you won't."_ Isaac snapped, causing Sean to stop and return his attention to him.

"_Excuse me?"_ Sean retorted.

"_I said you won't be coming back here."_ Isaac strongly repeated. _"Because you're not welcome."_

"_And I'm saying that I'm not here to see you, but Marita."_ Sean tartly replied.

"_My daughter is no longer your concern."_ Isaac staunchly countered. _"She hasn't been for three years."_

"_Is that what you told her? That she's no longer a concern to me?" _Sean shot back, piqued by the man's words, that he'd actually think the lies of the past three years would be enough for him to forget Marita and walk away, stay away forever. _"Oh wait!" _He continued._ " I forgot. She has no idea about me, about what we shared because for the past three years you've deceived her into living a lie."_

"_Her life is anything but a lie!" _Isaac angrily denied, but couldn't help but think about why Marita was there, seemingly searching for something, searching for her past, he thought with guilt and fear._ "You have no idea what her life has been like these past three years."_ He then stiffly contended, rejecting his unwanted thoughts, refusing to let them get the better of him.

"_Well then why don't you tell me?" _Sean severely asserted, holding the man's fierce stare. _"Why don't you tell me how you explained to her why she was living in Chicago? And why being in Toronto away from everything and everyone that made her who she was, was good for her recovery?" _

"_I don't have to tell you anything about the choices I made for Marita."_ Isaac rebuked with fury. _"She is MY daughter…"_

"_And she was my life!"_ Sean fumed.

"_She was never your life!"_ Isaac bitterly contested. _"You might've felt like playing house with her constituted a commitment akin to marriage but it didn't."_ He argued, now walking beyond the door to come closer to Sean. _"You were nothing more than another white man ruining a Negro woman's life to satisfy your own selfish desires!" _

"_You can't really believe that me leaving Lexington, leaving a successful tobacco business, risking my pa's rejection and societies wrath was selfish?"_ Sean heatedly questioned, seething at the man's insulting claims. _"I gave up everything to be with Marita. I loved her!"_ He fiercely proclaimed, his heart panging at the fact that he still did, that he'd risk it all again to have a chance with her.

"_And what good did that love do?"_ Isaac challenged with ire. _"It nearly got her killed!"_ He indignantly pointed out, ripping Sean with guilt and pain. _"If you truly loved my daughter you would've walked away!"_ He blasted. _"You would walk away right now, considering all the trouble your 'love' for her has caused!"_ He continued. _"But just like I expected, here you are, selfishly at my door, trying to see her, trying to rekindle what you had." _Isaac uttered with disgust_. "Well that's not going to happen."_ He vowed. _"Because I won't let it."_ He said. _"Marita doesn't remember her life with you. She'll never remember, and I'm not going to allow you to upset her life and her health…"_

"_What do you mean her health?" _Sean interjected with vexation and concern_. _

"_That's none of your concern." _Isaac irately replied_. "I will not allow you to upset her new life and risk her health with your need for a stroll down memory lane." _

"_You expect me to believe that after all the deceitful things you've done to try and keep her from remembering, keep us apart, that I'm going to believe that Marita being told about her past will somehow damage her health?"_Sean questioned in anger and disbelief.

"_Son I don't care what you believe about my daughter's health, but you will stay away from her."_ Isaac ordered.

"_And if I don't." _Sean defiantly scoffed. _"After all you are living on my family's ranch, and she's assisting Clay with ranch business."_ He sharply pointed out.

"_If you don't, I won't be responsible for what I might do."_ He warned, now seething at the young man's valid point.

"_Are you threatening me?"_

"_You can take it any way you like."_ Isaac harshly answered. _"Just know that I will do anything to protect my daughter." _He vowed_,_ holding the Sean's angry gaze, before he then turned away from the young man and returned to the inside of his home, breathing a worried sigh as he slammed the door behind him, knowing that he had to do something and quick, otherwise his worst nightmare would indeed come to fruition.


	26. The First Kiss

**Chapter Twenty-five – Part II **

The water splashed up in the man's face, cooling his skin, but doing little to make him feel clean or comforted in this situation. He then looked up at the make shift mirror on the wall and felt somewhat reassured. Save for a few minor changes, his weight loss, a few new gray hairs and the weary grooves near his eyes, he still recognized himself. He was still Ned Logan, at least in the physical sense of the word, he mused, piqued and perturbed that he was no longer raising his family, running his family's legacy – The Ranch, that he was sitting here in jail charged with a murder he didn't commit, when there was a tap on the bars behind him, prompting him to turn around.

"_How did you get back here?"_ Ned testily asked, his gaze hard and his tone un-amused by the man before him.

"_Friends in high places."_ Asa jeered, obviously enjoying the moment too much, seeing his nemesis behind bars. _"Friends you used to have."_

"_What do you want?" _Ned sharply questioned.

"_You mean you don't know?"_ Asa sarcastically queried. _"Of course you don't know."_ He then answered himself as he now strolled the length of the cell and back, stopping where he'd originally walked up. _"Being stuck in jail leaves you out of touch."_ He continuously mocked.

"_Just say what you need to say and get out of my sight."_ Ned retorted, then resumed washing his face and neck.

"_Still barking orders as if you own this town."_ Asa proclaimed, the amusement gone from his voice, replaced with irritation at Ned's choice to ignore him. _"Well I'm here to tell you that your days in power are numbered."_

"_You're not telling me anything I don't already know."_ Ned casually replied, then dabbed his face with a cloth before draping it on his shoulder, already aware that the charges against him pretty much guaranteed his end as City Councilmember and Financial Manager.

"_No, you don't know this"_ Asa countered as Ned focused on his reflection in the mirror again noting his random gray hairs, running his hands through the longer locks in an attempt to give it some sense of neatness, while listening to the man's ramblings but still failing to spare him a glance_. "As we speak Deputy Brunson, the Mayor and Councilman Rhodes are executing a search warrant on your home."_ He proudly revealed, causing Ned to slow what he was doing, now paying closer attention to the man's words; however refusing to give him his full regard_."It appears there are some discrepancies with the city ledgers."_ Asa continued, his pompous tone returned upon seeing Ned's subtle response to his declaration.

"_Discrepancies? That's preposterous."_ Ned strongly opposed as he turned from the mirror and again faced Asa.

"_I wish it was."_ Asa sarcastically replied.

"_In the 5 years that I've been financial manager there has never been any discrepancies with the city's finances."_ Ned argued.

"_Well there's a first time for everything."_ Asa scoffed. _"The Mayor wants to check your personal ledgers, make sure there aren't any misappropriated funds in your budget."_

"_He won't find anything."_ Ned confidently declared as he pulled the cloth from his shoulder and wiped his hands.

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that."_ Asa knowingly posed, his expression devious and vile.

"_You bastard."_ Ned seethed, instantly ceasing to wipe his hands, realizing the man's role in this new accusation against him.

"_Karma is can be cruel."_ Asa smugly stated. _"And we both know you're long overdue."_

"You won't get away this." Ned angrily vowed.

"_I'm not getting away with anything." _Asa claimed, smirking at Ned's fury. _"You brought this on yourself. And I'm going to sit by happily and watch you go down."_ He said, then laughed and laughed as he finally heeded Ned's demand and left him in rage and disbelief, and fear of what this new accusation would do to his children and the already struggling ranch.

* * *

Marita pulled a final batch of collards from the ground and placed them with the fresh potatoes and carrots already in her basket. Since she would be cooking tonight, for the first time in a couple of days – John Wesley had been kind enough to treat her to dinner the previous nights, she needed some fresh vegetables and needed the isolation and the solitude the vegetable garden brought to clear her head and think, sort out what had happened the day before with Sean Logan. It had been the strangest, yet most amazing thing, that when she saw him she instantly felt drawn to him, and an affection that she was afraid to admit that seemed to go deeper than friendship. She felt connected to him in a way that she'd never felt connected to anyone in her life, at least none that she remembered, and he seemed to feel something deeper for her too. She mused, remembering the intensity of his blue eyes, touching something within her, awakening feelings she didn't know she had, which even now excited and scared her. What did those feelings mean? She questioned as she pulled more collards from the ground. Could there have been something more than friendship between them, a relationship? She had written in her journal that Sean had begun to act different, that he'd been giving her these looks of "tenderness and awe," which implied that his feelings for her had grown beyond friendship. Had something developed from there? But it couldn't have. She denied. For one thing, the main thing, Sean was white, and she was a Negro. There was no way they had a relationship. Neither society nor their families would allow it, and they wouldn't have been crazy enough to try it. Or would they? Well that's a moot point, she again argued to herself because she wrote nothing in her journal about requiting Sean's potential feelings, in fact she stated that she wished to remain friends and friends only. So there couldn't have been a relationship between them. Marita reasoned, but what about what you felt for him and from him when you saw him yesterday? Her heart whispered, reminding her of how she seemed to sense what he was feeling. What about how you touched his picture when you saw it? Her mind now flashing to that moment, how she'd been drawn to his picture and had instinctively touched his face, caressing it. Okay, so she probably felt something for him too. She admitted. She still did. She reluctantly conceded, but what did that mean for her past? She questioned herself as she continued to work in the garden. Nothing. She answered within. Even though they felt...something for each other, they were close, closer than they probably should've been, but they obviously didn't act on it. They moved on, him to Europe and her to Toronto and someone else. She thought and instantly wondered if that someone else, that mystery man that broke her heart was Sean, but quickly rebuked the idea, only for it to resurface again. How could you love someone else enough that they could break your heart, send you running off to Chicago and still feel what you feel for Sean Logan? _"No. That's impossible."_ She strongly stated aloud, hoping her open declaration would shatter the thought_. "It wasn't Sean. Pa said the gentleman I was involved with moved down south. And he certainly wasn't white." _ She quietly declared. Marita sighed in frustration, feeling that this was all crazy and confusing, that she couldn't think about this anymore, that her time alone had done little to settle her thoughts and that a stroll home might help, when she went to stand, her basket of vegetables in hand, she suddenly felt flushed, unsteady on her feet and almost sick to her stomach. Marita dropped back to her knees, setting her basket down, her legs tucked beneath her as she tried to regain her bearings when the blackness came, for a moment scaring her before the world changed around her, melding into a different a time.

_It was a summer day, cloudless and beautiful and slightly cooler than usual. She saw herself on the ground, dirt all over her, sugar beets everywhere and her laughing, laughing uncontrollably, her humor harmonious with someone else – Sean Logan, who was also covered with the dirt from the plant they'd just pulled from the ground. He was younger, his face hair-free and innocent, his form less defined, but his eyes the same, a piercing blue, soulful even as they reflected his pure amusement at the moment. _

"_This isn't funny." She scolded, though she couldn't stop laughing herself. "Look at me! I'm a mess!" She exclaimed._

"_Ah it's just a little dirt." Sean joked, smiling broadly. "You still look beautiful." He casually confessed as he brush his hand across her cheek, at once changing the mood with his words and gentle touch, filling Marita with a nervous energy, tingling within her, making her feel blissful and alive_...

when the present day returned, the vision of the past faded from her view, now a conscious memoir in her mind. Marita sat there unmoving, her hand now at her chest, her eyes closed as she deeply inhaled, trying to calm herself, to control the butterflies and bliss that rushed through her and the shock of what just happened…

* * *

Sean walked the open land seething, thinking. After his discussion with Isaac he'd had the good mind to take a horse and race her across the countryside of Lexington until the Sun began to set behind him. But he'd ultimately decided on the walk, knowing it would be better for him and the horse. Isaac had angered him with his gall, threatening him and saying he used his daughter, which honestly wasn't a total surprise for him. However, what hit him the hardest, hurt him the deepest and fueled his anger was the truth in the man's words. In spite of all the lies Isaac and his pa had spun, this whole situation lay at his feet. Being with Marita had made her a target. He thought with pain and guilt. And if he hadn't let his need for vengeance get the better of him, the door would have never been opened for his pa and Isaac to step through and weave a web of lies that tore him and Marita apart. Sean closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair as he came to a stop, for a moment overwrought with guilt and angst, desire and love, wrestling with what he was going to do. He should probably walk away. He knew, never think of Marita again. It was after all the right thing to do, the safe thing to do and what society expected. But he didn't know if that was possible, there was so much unfinished between them and despite what had happened – God help him, he still wanted a future with her. But did she want a future with him? He knew that there was something still there for him in her heart. He'd seen it yesterday, even if she didn't understand it. But she didn't even remember him, remember them. And even if she did would she be willing to take the risk after what had happened to her? Would she still want to build a life with him? Sean sighed aloud, shaking his head as he opened his eyes, his gaze landing on the garden across the way, instantly spotting the woman he knew he couldn't give up...

* * *

Marita heard a concerned voice call her name, prompting her to open her eyes and look up, to instantly find a tender blue stare, stirring her more. _"You okay?"_ Sean asked as she turned her eyes away, needing a minute to stay her surprise at seeing him, at feeling those emotions kindled by that moment from the past strengthen at the sight of him.

"_Yes."_ She falsely replied as she forced her gaze back to his, and was rushed with the memory of his hand gently brushing the dirt from her face, heightening the warmth that his touch sparked, causing her to again turn her eyes away. _"I went to stand and felt a little lightheaded."_ She explained as she pushed everything she was feeling away, needing to be alone, somewhere where she could process what had just happened to her_. "It's probably just the heat."_ She added as she attempted to stand once more, determined to press her way through when her legs betrayed her, weakening, causing her to collapse again prompting Sean to grab her arm, stopping her fall, sending an intense wave of heat through both their forms, and igniting Marita's memory once more…

_The tingling energy pulsed through her as Sean gently brushed the dirt from her cheek, when he then lean forward, stopping for a brief moment, before he slowly took her lips, kissing them, stirring within her a smoldering heat, inflaming the tingles in her veins. His mouth gently caressed hers, driving her to nervously respond, to kiss him in reluctance, when the kiss gradually gained fever, exciting her, driving her to fully open up to him, when Sean suddenly pulled away causing her to gasp..._

rushing her back to the present, her eyes again locking with Sean's, her heart racing with desire and awe.

"_Are you sure you're okay?"_ Sean asked her again, his tone uneven due to the heat and yearning touching her had stirred while thinking of the similar issue she'd had the day before when she'd stood from the chair in the office, worried that something may be wrong, recalling Isaac's ominous declaration about her health.

"_I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine."_ Marita managed to assure as she drew all the strength she had to stand up straight and quickly pulled herself from his grasp, hurting his heart. _"Like I said, I just got a little overwhelmed by the heat."_ She continued, as she turned her eyes to her clothes and dusted them off, using the reprieve from his gaze to try and get herself together, to make sense of what she'd just seen, what she was feeling.

"_Why don't you let me take you back to the house? You can get some water and cool off."_ Sean suggested with tenderness, his eyes fixed on her, sensing her confusion and amour, her fighting her pull to him, wanting to tell her what she meant to him and what he was to her, but Isaac's words and his earlier reservations stayed his tongue.

"_Thank you, but no."_ She insisted, now holding her own, standing alone, but still avoiding his gaze in an effort to maintain control of her muddled emotions, before she then moved to leave, completely forgetting about the basket of vegetables she'd picked for supper.

"_Where are you going?"_ Sean questioned, failing to remove himself from her path and in turn stopping her, still worried that she might not be okay.

"_Home."_ She flippantly answered and again moved to go, now recalling how cold Sean had been to her the day before, wondering why he was so caring now. You know why her heart answered, aching with the memory of his gentle lips against hers.

"_Without your vegetables?"_ Sean queried, stopping her once more, prompting her, without a word, to retrieve the basket from the ground. _"Wait!"_ Sean asserted, before she could pick the basket up, knowing that he should let her go, that he should walk away and leave her be, but in spite of everything Isaac had said and his own doubts, he couldn't do it. He couldn't let her walk away, not yet. _"There's something I need to say to you."_ He quietly revealed, drawing her eyes back to him.

"_What is it?"_ Marita nearly snapped, working so hard to be strong, to be use his coldness from the day before to incite her anger, but it only provoked more questions – What happened after that kiss? Was there a relationship between them? Why don't you just ask him? Tell him what you're feeling. Tell him about the memories-Questions she shoved away, fearful of where they might lead.

"_I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday."_ He genuinely stated, holding her stare. _"I was rude and cold, and I'm sorry."_ He admitted, his gaze beautiful and sincere, dissolving her frustration and intensifying the affection in her heart, causing her to briefly drop her eyes.

"_Well you have a lot going on right now." _She softly replied as she again lifted her eyes to his and was instantly moved by their intensity.

"_I do."_ Sean quietly agreed. _"But that's no excuse for the way I treated you."_ He declared. _"Can you forgive me?"_ He asked, his tone gentle and warm, again triggering the memory of the kiss they'd shared, of how close and happy they'd been, making her want to feel his lips, his closeness again…

"_Of course I forgive you."_ She nearly breathed as she struggled to hold his gaze, to not be overtaken by her emotions. _"You were once one of my closest friends." _She continued with strength._ "I'd…hoped that you still would be_." She honestly confessed.

"_I am."_ Sean poignantly replied without hesitation. His eyes saying so much more, once again, unnerving her.

"_I'm glad." _She shakily uttered as she held his gaze, questioning again what had been between them and what still was, wondering if he could be the mystery love her pa spoke of._ "I should go."_ Marita suddenly said, quickly abandoning her thoughts at the idea she refused to believe. Reminding herself that Sean Logan was white, and she a Negro, and thus there couldn't have been nothing more than that kiss between them.

"_May I walk with you?"_ Sean quietly asked, requesting what he knew he shouldn't, but unable to stop himself and consequently surprising her.

"_Sure."_ She consented as casually as she could, even as her heart now beat a thousand miles a minute, feeling as if this was commencing more than an innocent stroll.

"_There's something else I need to speak with you about."_ He announced, attempting to justify his request to walk with her, not wanting her to think that it was something…more even though for him it was. _"I got it." _He asserted as he retrieved the basket of vegetables before she could and continued to hold them, indicating that he planned to carry them for her. Marita quietly uttered her thanks for his gentlemanly assistance and for a moment their gazes held, the kiss they'd shared again burning in her heart and mind, causing her to shyly look away and commence their walk. _"So, what is it you need to speak to me about?"_ She asked as they now walked side by side, questions and the kiss still heavily on her in mind.

"_MaryLynn."_ Sean replied as he savored this bittersweet moment, the sadness of her not remembering them, yet a happiness in that for the first time in years he was with her. _"I'm looking into her murder to see if I can find something to clear pa."_ He explained. _"And Lexy told me about you seeing MaryLynn with a gentleman caller a few days before her death."_ He continued. _"Can you tell me exactly what you saw that day?"_ He asked as he caught her glance and was instantly captured by her beauty, mesmerized by the sunlight dancing in her hair. Marita answered with a yes, then shyly returned her eyes ahead and went on to tell him the same story Lexy had given him earlier that day. Sean watched and listened, amazed that she could remember every detail of a brief moment more than three weeks ago, but couldn't remember their life together. But maybe she could remember, he pondered within as he continued to take in her story about MaryLynn. He knew that she still felt something for him. He saw it yesterday, and he'd seen it again minutes earlier, when they were in the vegetable garden. Even though he sensed that it scared her and confused her, she still felt a connection to him, and he felt it to her. Maybe she just needed to be taken to the places they used to go and told what they'd shared there. But what about the illness Isaac had alluded to, claiming that forcing her memory brought on? Sean didn't know if he believed the man. The entire claim sounded suspect to him, but did he really want to take that risk? He questioned himself. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He mused as he again glanced her way, his heart aching at the thought of what they'd lost, when he forced himself to refocus on her account.

"_Do you remember exactly what the man looked like?"_ He asked when Marita finished revealing what she'd seen.

"_Yes."_ She definitively answered. _"He had short dark hair, a mustache and looked to be around your pa's age."_ She said, her thoughts now completely centered on that day.

"_How tall was he?"_ Sean questioned, trying to picture this guy in his head, wondering if he'd been seen around town. _"Taller than me, my pa?"_

"_Taller than you, but not as tall as your pa."_ She replied as she gazed at him and couldn't help but to admire his attractive profile, again wondering what had happened after that kiss, had he kissed her once more? Knowing that she'd wanted him to. She mused embarrassed by how flushed she became at the thought, causing her to briefly drop her eyes. Or had Sean apologized for his improper gesture and it had never happened again? She question when he suddenly looked her way, catching her off guard, prompting her to swiftly turn her eyes forward.

"_There was something else."_ She asserted, returning to the subject at hand, pushing her previous thoughts from her mind, hoping that it would be enough to distract Sean from what he'd caught her doing – gawking at him. _"Something on his arm."_ She said.

"_He wasn't dressed like a gentleman?"_ Sean asked, still watching her encouraged by what he'd just saw, while thinking that the man's arms wouldn't be exposed if he was dressed in appropriate gentleman attire.

"_No."_ Marita answered, realizing she'd never caught that before. _"He had on suspenders and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up."_

"_Like he'd been working?" _Sean posed aloud as they exchanged excited, but fleeting stares.

"_Yes, but it was obvious he wasn't from around here."_ She deduced, more details of that day rapidly flowing to her. _"His skin wasn't tanned like a worker who'd been working in the fields, or if he had it hadn't been for long. And he couldn't have been working in an office or as a servant considering how he was dressed."_

"_Which means he was likely working in the fields, but as you said not for long, and that he was a drifter, just like MaryLynn."_ Sean guessed, now quietly thinking that if the man didn't have a tan, perhaps he was from up north, where field work was rare, cause if he was coming from further south and had done that kind of work in the past, he skin should've shown signs of it.

"_And there was something else."_ Marita eagerly declared, pulling Sean from his thoughts and his attention back to her. _"There was a marking on his arm…a drawing of a bird that now I'm sure was a Phoenix since it appeared to be rising from the fire." _She disclosed, causing Sean to slow his stroll, to worry about who MaryLynn might've been dealing with and in turn who the family might have to face down. No one had drawings on their body unless they were an Indian, which this guy obviously wasn't or they'd been in some pretty rough places, like prison or pirating on the seas. He mused, his concern deepening. If this man was involved with MaryLynn, which it sounded like he was. He could very well be her killer, and for more reasons than just that could be very dangerous.

"_What are you thinking?"_ Marita cautiously asked, seeing the change in Sean, the ruminating concern on his face, drawing his eyes to hers, for a second reminding him of so many times in the past, years ago, when she'd ask him that exact same question while she'd gently run her fingers through his hair or brushed his cheek with her hand, calming his worries. Sean briefly looked away as the emotions of those moments, of their past, and what he wanted with her right now ached in his soul, nearly undoing him.

"_I'm thinking." _He then began, turning his gaze back to her after getting a handle on his emotions._ "That this is good information."_ He honestly stated, looking at her with tender and sad eyes. _"That it could be a great help to my pa."_ He said. _"So, Thank You."_ He sincerely uttered as they came to a stop.

"_Well your pa is a good man who would never kill anyone."_ Marita stated with earnest. _"So I'm glad I could help." _She added, then for a moment held his stare, knowing that there was more to that kiss, wanting to ask him, to tell him what she was feeling, but unable to form the words to ask the questions in her heart. _"Well, if there's nothing else…"_ She then began.

"_Actually there is...something else."_ Sean hesitantly interjected, debating whether he should say more, if he should open the door that could lead to the risk Isaac had warned him about. _"Are you…really okay?"_ He then slowly asked, deciding that he had to know, to make sure she was alright. _"No... lingering affects from...?"_ He clarified without saying the word.

"_No."_ She quietly answered, touched by the deep concern emanating from his eyes. _"I'm fine."_ She affirmed.

"_What about…your memory?"_ He cautiously asked, his gaze bound to hers feeling the emotions behind them, seeing the questions that were swirling within her.

"_I'm still missing a few pieces."_ She admitted in a soft tone, briefly lowering her eyes. _"A few little things from many many years ago, the... attack and the year before it happened." _She uttered as she lifted her eyes back to his, now thinking that was no longer true, recalling the argument she'd remembered having with her pa and the kiss he'd (Sean) had given her, tempting to tell him all... _"But that's about it."_ She stated with unsteadiness, fear stopping a true admission.

"_It must be difficult... not knowing... what that year was like, before..."_ He carefully pressed, watching her closely, sensing that she was omitting something...

"_It was...difficult" _She acknowledged, then drew a deep breath, trying to relax her fears._ "But coming here, being close to those memories has..."_ She continued, then caught herself before saying more, telling him all. Did she really want to do this? Tell him about the dreams, the feelings, the memories and the strange, yet powerful connection she felt to him...

"_Has what?"_ Sean quietly asked, knowing that she wanted to speak further, to disclose what he knew she'd tried so desperately to keep locked away in her heart.

"_Nothing."_ Marita replied, her voice near broken and low as she dropped her gaze, missing the devastation on Sean's face, whose eyes also fell down. He wanted so much to press her for more, to beg her to tell him what being here had done, but he had to let it go. He struggled to convince himself. He had to let it go – for now. He couldn't risk that Isaac might be right and push to the point of causing her harm. _"I should get home."_ She somberly declared as she stared in the distance, gazing at her home, for a moment unable to look at him for fear of accepting what she had to deny, what couldn't be possible. _"I have to make dinner." _ She explained, then forced her eyes back to his, her breath catching at the sight of his soulful and sad stare.

"_I know."_ He stated, his tone hoarse and etched with emotion as he handed her the basket of fresh vegetables she'd picked.

"_Thanks."_ She whispered upon taking the basket from his hand, her eyes locked with his, her heart again anguished with the question of why she couldn't believe that she and Sean went way beyond friendship, deeper than anything she'd ever imagined. Because that would mean these past three years was a lie. Her head answered her heart, that my pa has been deceiving me all this time, and that's something I can't accept. _"Well...I'll see you soon." _She uneasily pronounced, not knowing what else to say, still shaken by ongoing battle between her head and her heart.

"_Yeah."_ Sean responded a quiet a assurance in his voice, then watched as she walked away, enthralled by her beauty, longing to go after her, to reveal the source of what he was now certain she felt every time she saw him, but he stayed put, knowing that the right time would come, when she would face the truth in heart, knowing that no matter what Isaac did and what they had been through, that he and Marita Peters were long from over.


	27. The Search for Orion

Happy Be-lated New Year Everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful responses to this story! I really appreciate your continued support!

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Sean watched as Clay left the room, leaving him alone with their pa, unbeknownst increasing the tension in the room. Sean had spent the past twenty minutes, listening to his pa discuss with Clay, the ranch, Alice and Lexy and Asa Winters' scheming, unable to look at him due to the outrage and hurt he felt at his betrayal. After court recessed for the day, Mr. Pearson informed them that their pa wanted to see them, to discuss what had happened in court among other things. So they'd heeded their pa's request. Sean reluctantly, really just wanting to go home, sickened by the thought of being in the same room as their pa considering the deceit he'd just discovered. But he'd come along anyway, feeling that in spite of his issues with his father, he couldn't turn his back on him while he was being tried for murder. The door closed behind Clay, shutting out Sean's last chance to do what he'd wanted to do moments earlier when his pa had requested some one on one time when him. He originally balked at the request, had stood to leave with Clay, but his pa had pressed him to stay, and he'd reneged. Why? He still didn't know. Sean turned his eyes to the blank wall ahead, inceased, his anger amplified by the silence...

"_I wanted Clay to leave, so that we could talk alone."_ Ned stated into the tension filled silence, his eyes now on Sean, who failed to respond. _"I know, that you know, the truth...about Marita."_ He cautiously resumed, his gaze fixed on his son who remained unresponsive_. "And I know that you're angry, and hurt, and shocked by what I've done."_ He solemnly expressed, watching with pain as Sean's eyes stayed fixed on the wall ahead, his jaw twitching then tensing at his words. _"But you have to know that I never wanted things to be this way. I never wanted to cause you pain. I..."_

"_You never wanted to cause me pain?"_ Sean scoffed, finally looking at his pa, struggling to control his emotions that were bordering on an explosion. _"Well what exactly did you and Isaac expect when you concocted these lies?" _He questioned with controlled fury and angst. _"What was your master plan?"_

"_Our master plan was to protect you and..."_

"_By telling me that Marita had moved on?"_ Sean heatedly interjected, remembering the anguish he felt when his pa had given him Marita's "goodbye letter" and later convinced him to let go his quest to find her. _"And by sending her to Toronto and neglecting to tell her the truth about her past?"_

"_Yes!"_ Ned severely defended. _"Marita had been seriously hurt when she was attacked by that maniac, and you were in jail for attacking him. All we could see was that this was going to be the future we'd feared you'd have. It already was, a future with hate and violence."_ He emotionally confessed as he held his son's stormy gaze, who now agonized over his failure to keep her safe, to give her the life he'd promised her. _"So we chose to lie...to separate you and Marita to ensure that you'd both have a future that'd be safe." _He continued to explain more calmly, lowering his guilt panged voice. _"We chose to make the only choice we could make, the best choice for everyone."_ He somberly finished.

"_But that's the thing, the 'best' choice wasn't your choice to make."_ Sean sadly reproached, his gaze more anguished than irate, reflecting the disappointment he felt over his pa's hurtful decisions. _"In spite of everything that had happened, it was up to me and Marita to decide if we wanted to stay together or walk away. But you played God with our lives and took that choice away from us."_

"_I know."_ Ned admitted with grief and remorse. _"And I am truly sorry for hurting you."_ He earnestly declared.

"_An apology will not suffice for what you've done."_ Sean painfully rejected, his words ripping through his pa. _"You looked me in the eye and lied to me, listened to me pour my heart out, not understanding why Marita would leave me that way, then watched as I futilely tried to find her when you knew she'd left the country."_

"_Sean..."  
_

"_How could you do it?"_ He question as emotion welled in his eyes. _"How could you foster such deceit?"_

"_Son you have to know that this wasn't easy for me."_ Ned strongly contended, despondent by his son's angst. _"I struggled with this. I hated myself for lying to you, for watching in silence as you grieved over a lie." _He said._ "I wanted to tell you the truth..."_

"_But you didn't."_ Sean countered. _"You let me go to Boston and to Europe and you never said a word. And if I hadn't returned home you would've let me go on forever not knowing."_

"_That's not true." _Ned firmly disputed, desperately wanting to believe that he'd have eventually found the courage to confess his deceit.

"_Really?"_ Sean retorted. _"Well then when would you have told me the truth?"_ He questioned. _"In 5 years? 10 years? On your death bed? When?"_ He demanded, but Ned couldn't respond, for he was wrecked with guilt and regret. _"That's what I thought."_ Sean dejectedly expressed, when his father had no response. _"You know I always thought that you were not only a great father, but a wonderful friend, that I could trust you implicitly, but after this, after what you've done…I don't think I'll ever trust you again."_

"_Sean please don't…"_

"_I can't be here anymore."_ Sean emotionally stated as he stood from his chair, shortening his father's response, the reality of what he'd just said crushing his heart, sickening him.

"_Sean!" _Ned called out, instantly rising from his chair and moving to go after him, but the table had slowed him down and by the time he'd got around it his son was already out the door. _"Sean!"_ He called out once more upon reaching the door and was immediately blocked by a Jr. Deputy from going any further. _"Dam it!"_ He yelled in frustration, turning away from the man, running his hands through his hair. _"Dam it."_ He painful muttered, fearing that he'd lost his eldest son forever.

* * *

Clay made his way through the crowded side walk, away from the Lexington jail, thinking about Sean and the conversation he was now having with their pa. At first Clay had been concerned when his pa had asked him to leave, wondering if Sean would suddenly be appointed to lead the business at the ranch. However, that thought had been quickly dissolved by Sean's less than thrilled reaction to their pa's request, which concluded Clay to guess that their discussion was about Marita. Clay didn't know what to think about what had gone on three years ago when the situation with Marita had started. He still didn't have the full story, but whatever had gone down, he knew that his pa was right if he'd played a part in Sean's relationship with Marita ending. Clay's mind wandered from Sean's conflict with their pa to what had gone on in court. He couldn't deny that he was worried for his pa. The evidence, his father's broken watch, bruised hands, and "abrupt" trip after the killing, presented in the day's proceedings was pretty damning. He just hoped that his pa was right, that Mr. Pearson would be successful at refuting the evidence when he got his chance to present. Otherwise, well he didn't want to think about otherwise, what it would mean for his father, the family and the ranch, now recalling the warnings their pa had given them about Asa. His blood boiling at the knowledge of the man's scheme, at him stupidly trusting him, worried with how he was going to sever their business deal. He could not let anyone learn of what he done? He mused with fear. How he'd opened the family, the ranch up to Asa's manipulation, when he saw the man ahead, spiking his wrath, prompting him to move in his direction, instantly knowing what he had to do.

"_We need to talk."_ Clay firmly stated as he came up to the man.

"_I have some time tomo…"_

"_This can't wait."_ Clay asserted, cutting the man off.

"_Alright."_ Asa calmly agreed, then followed the young man to an area where less people were around, thinking about his discussion with Ned Logan days before, figuring this was behind Clay's obvious anger and urgent need to talk. _"What do you need?"_ He asked as the young man turned to face him.

"_I'm on to you." _Clay harshly pronounced.

"_I don't know what you mean."_ Asa evenly claimed, still not phased by the exasperated young man.

"_You conning me into asking for your help and now your accusations against my pa was all apart of some scheme you're working to destroy my father."_ Clay strongly accused.

"_Conning?" _The man laughed at Clay's adolescent reproach and refusal to admit the "wrong" choices he'd made._ "You sound as delusional as your father."_

"_I can't believe I was so stupid to think that in spite of your differences with my pa. You were a business man with integrity" _Clay declared in disgust, ignoring the man's insult.

"_No good business man has integrity."_ Asa smugly countered. _"Just ask your father."_

"_My pa has been nothing but honorable in his business practices."_ Clay sharply refuted.

"_The city books say otherwise."_ Asa casually replied.

"_Due to your manipulations."_ Clay irritably shot back, his temper rising at the man's mocking responses.

"_You best be careful with such serious accusations." _Asa threatened, his tone no longer calm and his eyes now hard._ "You don't want to spur my anger and lose the few funds that's keeping your daddy's ranch afloat."_

"_That's not going to happen because I'm done doing business with you."_ Clay retorted, inciting a scoff from Asa. _"You'll be repaid in full the money I owe you by the week of the 25th."_ He confidently announced, thinking of the fragile deal he had in the works that could solve this issue if it came through.

"_You're going to pay me back in three weeks?"_ Asa quipped with ridicule, certain the young man was bluffing. _"I advise you don't make promises you can't keep."_

"_I'll have your money."_ Clay staunchly maintained as he gave the man a stern stare, then turned to walk away.

"_You better."_ Asa harshly asserted, stopping Clay in his tracks, his back to the man, listening. _"Otherwise any hopes you had of keeping your daddy's ranch will be gone."_ He warned, for a moment Clay didn't move, feeling sickened and worried by the man's words, before he then walked away as he now prayed that his impending deal would work out and in turn free him from the mess he'd created with Asa Winters.

* * *

Marita stood outside the courthouse, waiting for her pa to bring the wagon around, while contemplating the spectacle that had been the first day of Ned's trial. She'd never been to court before, but there seemed to be an unusual amount of people there. The corridors were full with Negroes and Whites who'd come to see one of Lexington's richest citizens stand trial for murder. Marita glanced around, taking in the people walking by, trying to push the gruesome details of what she'd heard out of her mind, wondering where the Logan's were – specifically Sean. Alice and Lexy weren't there. Ned's lawyer had wisely recommended they remain at home for the first few days of the trial, which was something she probably should've done as well. She thought as the horrid details of MaryLynn's murder resurfaced in her mind, inciting thoughts of the attack she'd suffered herself. But she wanted to come, despite her pa's protests, to support Ned. Sean and Clay had of course been there. She'd seen them from the balcony inside the courtroom, the only place where Negroes were allowed to view the proceedings; they'd been sitting behind their pa and his lawyer on the lower floor. However, once the day's proceedings were over, there had been so many people trying to get out of the court room that she'd lost sight of them. It had been about fifteen minutes before she and her pa reached the outside and by that time Sean and Clay were nowhere in sight, which made it likely that they were already on their way back to the ranch. Marita's heart warmed at the thought of seeing Sean today; yet panged at the difficulties he and his family was going through. It had been nearly a week since their encounter in the vegetable garden, since they'd really had an opportunity to talk. They'd run into each other just long enough to say hello, to heighten the intense emotions and lingering questions within her, before they were interrupted. Over the past few days, she'd had the opportunity to again analyze what she'd remembered that day in the garden, analyze her feelings. And had concluded what she'd concluded before that Sean's fondness for her had probably developed into something more, something mutual on both their parts, albeit innocent. This had led to the kiss in the garden and could account for the feelings she had for him now, which were no more than a mixture of friendship and deep affection spurred by the past. Their relationship had been innocent. She maintained. Eventually they'd let it go, probably chalked it up as the confusion of youth, not that they were so old now, and went on to build and live separate lives. That had to be the story. She'd deduced, because nothing else made sense. But even that doesn't make sense. Do you really think your feelings for him is the mere residual affects of a strong friendship and an innocent crush? Her heart murmured, recalling how he could just look at her and heat would smolder within her, exciting her, filling her with a tenderness she'd never felt before. They'd been best friends for years. She reasoned with herself. Despite societal expectations and their racial differences it was only natural for them to develop some sort of a connection. She wasn't denying that. She thought, and Sean was an attractive man. Any woman no matter her race would find him a handsome view. She contended. There was nothing between them, and if there was Sean would have told her. Would he? Her heart questioned. Under the circumstances it would be very awkward for both of you if he told you that you two were involved. After all as far as he knows you have no memories of that. The only way to get to the bottom of this is to tell him you remember. That I remember what? She disputed within thinking how crazy it was for her to be standing here having this disagreement with herself. She only had the one memory of her and Sean. She remembered nothing else about them from the year before the attack, and honestly what would be the point in revisiting it now? Nothing had come of them then and certainly wasn't going to come of them now. It can't. She firmly thought. So why then are you standing here hoping to see him? Why does the thought of being near him quicken your heart? Frustrated, Marita pushed the questions from her thoughts, so sick of having this same conversation with herself, having the good mind to drop everything and return to the "simple" and "sense" that was Toronto when she saw Sean a few feet away, in the crowd, and her heart rushed with excitement and joy prompting her to call to him before she could stop herself. Sean immediately turned his eyes her way, briefly searching through the crowd of people to find her voice, then he saw her; His eyes binding him with her tender gaze, his hurt and anger at his pa, for a moment abating, overtaken by amour smoldering in his soul and an intense sadness at what had been lost...

"_Marita what are you doing here?"_ He asked as he walked up to her, his voice rough with emotion and his eyes sad. _"Were you in court today?"_ He queried with more strength, the affection in her eyes deepening the yearning in his heart.

"_Yes. I wanted to be here to support your pa."_ Marita slowly answered, alarmed by the melancholy in Sean's eyes. _"Are you alright?"_ She asked, strangely feeling the angst and what seemed like a hint of anger that was emanating from his gaze. _"You look upset."_ She added with concern, then chided herself for asking such a ridiculous question. His pa was on trial for murder. Of course he was upset, but somehow she felt like his mood was about more than the trial.

"_It's nothing."_ Sean quietly replied, briefly dropping his eyes, wishing he could confide in her the loss in his heart, the anger at his pa's lies and betrayal and the adoration she stirred so strongly within him. _"Nothing." _He softly uttered once more, his eyes lifting back to hers their tenderness staying her planned response, igniting a subtle flush that came over her, warning her of what was coming, giving her a split second, to prepare herself, to do everything in her power to maintain her composure. Then it came, revealing another piece of the past, revealing what she'd thought was long lost...

_The night sky was luminous with a million stars, musical with the sound of cicadas flowing on the cold air. Marita looked to the dark sky, a blanket wrapped around her, in search of Orion, one of Sean's favorite constellations; she was eager to find it, to gaze upon its unique red star and finally prove to Sean that she could navigate the stars as well as he._

"_I found it!" She excitedly exclaimed to the young man who sat next to her, his hand clasped with hers, their fingers intertwined, stirring her heart with bliss. _

"_Where?" Sean questioned with skepticism and a small smile._

"_There. In the eastern sky." She confidently declared as she pointed it out. _

"_Hmm. That doesn't look like Orion to me." He joked, his smile slightly growing._

"_Sean!"_

"_Okay. Okay." He conceded. "You found it." He said._

"_I told you I would." She beamed. "So that means next week you have to help me with whatever chore I chose."_

"_That's fine by me." Sean stated quietly, passionately, then brought her hand to his lips, tenderly kissing it, his happiness evident but subdued._

"_Sean what's wrong?" Marita breathlessly asked, her heart racing at his loving gesture, addressing what's she'd sensed the whole night. "You seem distracted, upset?" _

"_It's nothing." He uttered, his gaze focused ahead, reflective._

"_Are you sure?" She queried with concern, drawing his eyes back to her. "Because we can talk about it, whatever it is."_

"_I know." Sean whispered, his gaze ardent and intense. "I'm okay." He assured as he gently touched her cheek, then leaned forward and took her lips..._

"_Marita, are you okay?"_ She heard Sean ask, bringing her back from what seemed like endless minutes away, prompting her to draw deep breaths, to will herself to stay strong, to not buckle under the rush of emotions that were close to overwhelming her._"Marita you're trembling."_ Sean whispered with grave concern as he moved closer to her, thinking of the times this had happened before, so close to yielding to his instinct to touch her.

"_I'm okay."_ Marita managed to state, stopping him, struggling to control the power of this new memory. _"I'm okay."_ She repeated, then took another deep breath forcing herself to calm down, to not let this overpower her before she finally opened her eyes that had fell closed, only to be shaken again by Sean's worried, yet adoring gaze.

"_What's wrong?"_ He quietly asked. _"And please don't tell me it was the heat, because I know better than that."_ He declared as Marita lowered her gaze needing a moment to take in what she'd just seen, what she was feeling – utter shock, disbelief that this was happening again, that she was remembering more than a friendship with Sean, and joy, so much joy and tenderness for this man that stood before her that she could hardly breathe.

"_It wasn't the heat."_ She softly, shakily admitted as she returned her eyes to his emotional stare. _"I…"_ She began when she heard a horn blow and her name being called, destroying the moment. Marita and Sean both looked to the street and saw her pa waiting in the wagon, his hand on the rubber horn, his gaze composed, masking his anger. Marita briefly closed her eyes, suddenly feeling torn and confused, wanting to yield to her emotions, to tell Sean what she was feeling, what she was remembering, but the time, the place, the conclusions she'd come to before and the truth she refused to doubt from her father, stopping her.

"_I have to go."_ She faintly uttered as she returned her eyes to Sean, whose stare was gentle and intense and already on her, stirring her with fervor and angst.

"_Are you sure you're…" _

"_Yes."_ She interjected, answering his question 'are you sure you're alright?' before he could ask, holding his stare. When he forced himself to look away, suddenly remembering where they were, knowing that he couldn't let himself get swept away by his emotions.

"_Well, you should go."_ He stated with strength as he backed away from her. _"Your pa is waiting."_ He said as casually as he could, glancing over at the man who was now making his way to the passenger side of the wagon, no doubt so that he could assist his daughter with getting in. Marita hesitated a moment, wanting to say more, but heeded Sean's suggestion when she couldn't find the words. She awkwardly said goodbye, then made her way to her pa as a deeply worried and an enamored Sean looked on.

* * *

What was he going to do? He thought. He didn't know if he could keep this up much longer, lying to his daughter about Sean Logan. He'd foolishly thought he had things under control that the young man would steer clear of his daughter, but then he saw them standing there in front of the courthouse, right in the center of town, in what looked like was a serious discussion. Was Sean out of his mind? He fumed. After all that had happened how could he be so careless as to speak to his daughter in public? And what had he and Marita been discussing? He questioned. When she'd arrived at the wagon she seemed herself, on the surface. However as her father he knew that she was upset, that she was trying to hide her disquiet from him, but why? He asked as he glanced her way finding her contemplative like him…It was finally happening, the pieces from that missing year were coming together, but this wasn't what she expected. She thought, poignant memories of Sean Logan. It was as if he was the key to that missing time, unlocking a moment, reawakening her soul every time she saw him. She mused as images of that night flowed to her again – their hand holding, their kisses, their closeness, igniting a yearning within her, seeming to deepen her affection for him. They were more than friends. Her heart knew, and their relationship went beyond the frivolity that was youth. They were deeply in love, and for that reason their bond still existed. Even after three years they were still connected, because their love would never die. 'No' Marita fiercely rejected, repelling the musings in heart even as it burned within her, touching her soul. 'No' She repeated. 'That can't be true, for so many reasons. But mainly because that would mean her pa had been lying to her about everything...

"_Rough day for the Logans."_ Isaac said, breaking the silence.

"_Yeah."_ Marita quietly uttered, her gaze remaining fixed on the passing landscape, her thoughts still heavy with Sean, her newest memory and how that fit with everything her pa had told her about her past.

"_Hearing the details about MaryLynn's murder and why the county attorney thinks Ned killed her couldn't have been easy for them."_ Isaac stated as he noted his daughter's still distracted stance, worried at what was at the source of her rumination. _"Or you."_ He added, briefly looking her way, causing Marita to turn her attention to him. _"I saw how the details of what happened to MaryLynn affected you." _He said, referring to her closed eyes and deep breathes throughout the coroner's testimony, deducing that it made her think of the attack she'd suffered. _"I really wish you hadn't been there to hear that."_

"_I know."_ Marita acknowledged, turning her eyes forward, again recollecting how tough it had been hearing how vicious MaryLynn's killer had been. _"But I wanted to be there. Ned, all the Logans have always been supportive of me during difficult times. I wanted to do the same them." _She said, reiterating what she'd stated that morning when her pa had tried to convince her to sit out today's proceedings.

"_Speaking of all of the Logans…I saw you talking to Sean."_ Isaac cautiously broached as he took another glance at his daughter, wanting to gage if there was a change in her demeanor and was slightly relieved when he saw nothing alarming. _"How is he holding up?"_ He asked, again thinking how they'd seemed engaged in a heavy discussion when he pulled up.

"_I'm not sure. I mean he seemed upset."_ Marita answered, replaying the emotion she'd seen in his eyes, when he'd first walked up, troubled by his pain that seemed to go beyond his pa's problems. _"Which is understandable considering what was presented today in court, but he wouldn't talk to me about it."_ She divulged.

"_You sound disappointed that he didn't, talk to you about what he was feeling."_ Isaac calmly pressed, keeping his growing displeasure concealed.

"_I am a little. I guess."_ She admitted in an inattentive tone, remembering their closeness in her memory, how he'd looked at her, somehow knowing that he'd eventually told her what was bothering him that night. _"Sean and I are friends." _She uttered aloud what she was trying to convince herself within.

"_Friends? Since when?"_ Isaac questioned, his voice not as calm as before. _"He's only been home a week."_

"_We've been friends since childhood." _She voiced more as a statement, than a response. 'That's all it is, all it was a complicated friendship.' She told herself, determined to believe that after all they'd experienced and felt for one another, ultimately it was nothing more than friendship.

"_Marita you haven't seen Sean or talked to him in more than three years."_ Her father strongly pointed out as he looked her way once more and was instantly alarmed by the deep conflict he saw in her profile. _"He didn't even respond to your letters when he was away."_ He stated with less conviction, thinking how that was due to his own manipulations, now worried about what he was seeing in his daughter.

"_Pa what are you saying?" _She asked, turning her eyes to him again, now feeling alarmed herself at her his strange assertion._ "That I shouldn't consider Sean a friend because we lost touch for three years?"_

Isaac didn't answer right away, for he was questioning what he was doing. Marita hadn't said that she remembered her past and that she was eloping with Sean. She'd simply said that Sean was a friend, but being his friend was how this had all started. What had led to them falling in love and moving to Chicago.

"_Is that it?"_ Marita continuously questioned, drawing Isaac from his thoughts.

"_No."_ He quickly responded, returning his eyes to the road. _"I just don't want to see you get hurt." _He confessed before he could catch himself.

"_How is me being friends with Sean going to hurt me?"_ She asked, her alarm growing. _"Is there something you're not telling me about him?"_

Isaac again delayed in his response, contemplating what he should do, how he should answer his daughter's query. There was certainly things he wasn't telling her about Sean, things he knew would turn her world upside down and would destroy her faith in him. The dilemma was should he tell her those things, risk her never forgiving him and possibly returning to Sean, which would ultimately undermine his attempt to protect her, or let the lies go on. He knew what Ned would say and even Jessie Mae – tell her before she learns it on her own. After all, Sean was now here and despite the warnings did he really believe he was going to stay away from Marita knowing what he knew? He questioned himself. Hell he'd already proven that he wouldn't with that display in town. At some point she was going to learn the truth whether she remembered or not. Don't you think it'd be better if it came from you? He conscious posed.

"_Pa?"_ Marita asserted, breaking him from his reverie, again thinking of all the feelings and visions Sean's returned had stirred within her, placing it in context with her father's questions when he'd learned she'd encountered Sean – something she hadn't thought much of until now - how he seemed to want every detail of their meeting and how he'd again pushed for her to return to Toronto after that discussion. _"Please answer me."_ She persisted, her gaze now fixed on him.

"_There's nothing to know about Sean."_ He insisted as turned his eyes to her and held her gaze, knowing in his heart that he should tell her different, but unable to bring himself to do so.

"_Are you certain?" _She pushed, feeling that he was keeping something from her. _"Because just now you seemed pensive, like you were struggling with something."_ She said, driving her pa to look ahead, to pretend he needed to steer the wagon, when in reality he needed to quiet his conscious and gather a response.

"_Honey I'm just worried."_ He then truthfully answered, briefly turning his eyes to her again.

"_About what?"_ Marita question with perplexity. _"What is it you're not telling me?"_

Isaac slowed the wagon to a crawl and turned his full attention to his daughter. _"I'm worried about your friendship with Sean."_ He admitted, which didn't surprise his daughter for she'd already come to that conclusion. She was hoping he'd give her a more insightful answer_. "Kentucky isn't what it was three years ago…people are less tolerant of Negroes and whites being friends, especially those of the opposite sex."_ He explained with seriousness. _"Sometimes they can get the wrong idea, and bad things can happen."_ He said.

"_Pa I'm not planning on gallivanting around town with Sean."_ She stated. _"I know better than that."_ She said, for a moment glancing away, knowing what her pa meant; for she'd encounter crossed looks when out with Clay and today when she was with Sean, yet thinking how many times she'd gone out with Clay, assisting him with business meetings and errands and how her pa had not rendered such stern warnings regarding her outings with him. So why the deep concern about her befriending Sean? She suspiciously thought. Unless there was something more than friendship between them and he was trying to prevent history from repeating itself. No. She denied, refusing to believe it to be true even as the memory of that first kiss, the moment she'd shared with Sean under the stars and her pa's guarded behavior and discussions pa plagued her heart.

"_I know you do."_ Isaac acknowledged, bringing her eyes back to him. _"I just want you to be careful, even on the ranch."_ He stressed, hoping that his warnings would keep his daughter away from Sean until he could somehow get her back to Toronto or anywhere that would put some distance between her and the young man. _"There are prying eyes everywhere, that can misinterpret something that is purely innocent."_ He said, causing Marita to drop her eyes, thinking that someone had seen her stroll with Sean and had told her pa, but if that were the case why would he wait more than a week to address it? She asked herself. Maybe he thought nothing of it, until he saw her with Sean in front of the courthouse. She concluded, but unable to forget her pa's trouble expression before and all the other things that made his worry seem off, unable to shake the feeling that there was more he wasn't telling her.

"_Will you be careful?"_ He asked, needing her reassurance even though he felt that it might not be enough to garner the result he was praying for – her avoiding Sean.

"_I always am."_ His daughter assured.

"_Good."_ Isaac replied, faintly relieved, then immediately changed the subject in an effort to mask how much this discussion still troubled him; informing Marita of his planned business trip to Ashland, suggesting that she join him so that they could get some quality time together. Marita accepted the change in conversation listening and responding when it was required, watching her father closely. He was keeping something from her, her mind reconciled with her heart, that broke with sadness at the realization. He knew what was between her and Sean, and he was lying to keep that truth from her.


	28. The Unthinkable Be The Truth

Hi everyone! I'm so happy to see everyone is still enjoying this story. Glad to see new readers as well! Thanks a bunch for the support! This is an odd day to post, but hey the chapter was ready so I thought why not.

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

Marita paced as she waited, hoping that Asia would show before her Aunt Jessie Mae returned from her routine errands. Her thoughts again returning to her pa and Sean, still not wanting to believe what seemed to be right in front of her eyes. She had contemplated confronting her father, telling him that she knew of his lies, that she knew of her relationship with Sean, but did she? What exactly did she know? That they'd shared a kiss in the garden and that they'd had a wonderful outing stargazing. What if he didn't know about her relationship with Sean? Something that she still wanted to believe, in spite of all the things that said otherwise. What would that do to him to find out she questioned his honesty? What would that do to their relationship if he learned that she believed he would deceive her this way? What would it do to her if it was indeed the truth, and her pa had been lying to her? She didn't want to think about it. So she'd refrained from confronting her father. After all, maybe she had this all wrong. Maybe she'd deduced right in the first place, that her and Sean had something special that no one else knew of, but how is that even possible considering the feelings they'd shared in the past, feelings that were still present and intense now? She mused, thinking of the tenderness and amour she saw in Sean's eyes every time they met, the thought of which flooded her with warmth and yearning. Marita sighed forcing the thoughts from her mind. She didn't come here for this, to think about Sean. She came here to get away from that, at least as much as she could - for a short while, to get more information from Asia about the night of MaryLynn's murder. After sitting through the first few days of Ned's trial and seeing the strong evidence being presented against him, she was more determined than ever to find a way to use Asia's information to help him. Speaking of which, where was Asia? Marita questioned just as she heard footsteps in the hallway outside the door, before it then slowly opened. Asia peaked her head inside, and when she saw Marita, she reluctantly entered the room and pushed the door up behind her.

"_I don't have much time."_ The woman nervously stated.

"_I won't keep you long."_ Marita promised as she walked towards the woman. "_I_ need you to finish telling me what you saw the night of the murder." She said. _"I need you to finish the description of the man you saw leaving MaryLynn's room."_

_

* * *

_

He wanted to go to her, to make sure she was really okay, to finish the discussion they'd started in front of the courthouse before being interrupted. He wanted to go to her and tell her about their past, what they'd share, but he'd stopped himself, choosing instead to avoid her, to try and free his heart from her grasp. In spite of his pa's lies and deceit, he hated that on some level he understood the reasoning behind it. Marita had been attacked because she was a Negro who was building a life with him – a white man. Granted it was three years after the fact, but the issue they'd had back then had not gone away. Actually it had gotten worse, with the rise of the Jim Crow laws in the south and the unstated racism in the north. If he told Marita the truth today, told her all the good and the bad that had happened and that he still loved her, needed her and wanted to build a life with her. What would she say? What kind of life could he give her? Could he truly make her happy and keep her safe with the way the world was changing? Would she even want to let him try? Sean painfully thought, then pushed the questions from his mind, refocusing on the tasks at hand. Sean looked up and down the corridor, making sure there was no one coming. When he saw that he was alone, he quickly made his way to the fourth door down the way, room 45. For the past few days he'd stepped up his search for the truth regarding "MaryLynn's" murder – questioning Clay about what he'd seen that night, replaying his pa's account of what had happened that night and reviewing Marita's description of the man she'd seen with "MaryLynn" days before the murder. He'd used that information to canvas the boarding house and surrounding areas, discreetly looking for anyone who might've seen or heard something the night of the murder. Unfortunately he'd found nothing. Now he stood at the door of the room where "MaryLynn" had spent the last moments of her life. He mused with sadness. He didn't expect to find a smoking gun in there. The room had probably been cleaned weeks ago. After all, his pa had arranged for "MaryLynn's" body and things to be returned to Tennessee. Despite their estrangement, at the time of her death, her family wanted her buried there. That said, Sean still felt that he had to at least look, that maybe there was something in there that could help his pa...

* * *

Marita was excited. Her meeting with Asia had gone much better than she expected. At first the woman had been hesitant to give her a full description of the man she'd seen, but Marita had assured Asia she could be trusted, that no one would know that she'd given her the information. The woman had then opened up, albeit reluctantly, giving her a full description of the man, a description that matched the man Marita had seen hugging "MaryLynn" days before the murder, which meant that the man she'd seen was likely the person who killed "MaryLynn." She'd concluded, shuddering at the thought, but that wasn't all. Asia had told her there was more, something she needed to show her. However, she couldn't do it there. For it was too risky. Furthermore, she didn't have the item with her. So she'd promised to meet Marita next week, at the old wind mill outside of town. Marita had rejected this plan, letting the woman know that she needed the evidence the woman had sooner rather than later, that a man's life was on the line. But Asia had refused to adjust her plan citing her relentless work schedule and family life. The only time she could safely get away would be the following week. Marita was left with no choice but to agree to Asia's terms, now again wondering what the mysterious item was. The woman had refused to tell her for fear that someone, anyone, the walls, the wind would hear before their meeting which would endanger them both. So Marita would have to wait and hope that whatever it was it could help Ned. In the meantime, she'd devised her own plan to find evidence, to do something she hadn't thought of until now, search "MaryLynn's" old room.

* * *

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Marita thought as she came to the door of the room. What did she hope to find anyway? Except risk and creepiness at what happened in there, but she didn't move, still curious about what she might find that was missed by the maids, something that could be presented in court to help Ned. She knew from her aunt that the room had been cleaned, but had not been rented; so there was no chance of intruding on a tenant's personal space. So what to do? Marita questioned within when she heard footsteps around the corner, coming her way, which ultimately made the decision for her. She quickly slipped into the room, closing the door as softly as she could then waited, exhaling in relief when the footsteps continued past the room. She then turned from the door and took an overview of the space, remembering the details of the crime from court, which gave her chills, caused her to question if she could do this. _'I'm here now, so miles well push forth.'_ She told herself as she harnessed her strength, pushing her disquiet aside and continued her plan. Marita explored the suite, checking the obvious places – drawer and cabinets, scanning the floor for loose planks where items could be easily hidden, feeling a deep sadness for "MaryLynn." It was true; the woman was no angel, but she didn't deserve what happened to her. She mused with sorrow, when she saw an open door, a closet across the room. It was probably like the rest of the room, absent of any "evidence." She disappointedly deduced, but decided to check it anyway. Walking into the space that was quite large for a boarding house, she found it empty save for a few boxes on a shelf. Curious, Marita walked past the closet door towards the shelf and was just about to retrieve the boxes from above when…

"_Marita?"_ Sean exclaimed with shock as he came from behind the closet door, where he'd hid when he'd heard "someone" enter the room, giving her a start, causing her to let out a startled yelp. _"What are you doing here?"_ He strongly questioned, furious that she was there, even as happiness rose within him at seeing her.

"_I might ask you the same thing."_ Marita fiercely countered, her tone reflecting none of the yearning and amour stirring in her heart. _"You scared me half to death." _She said, in an instant completely forgetting the boxes she planned to investigate.

"_Well I apologize."_ Sean retorted, sincerity absent from his voice. _"Now answer my question!"_ He demanded. _"What are you doing here?"_

"_Excuse me but you are not my father."_ Marita fumed_. "And I don't have to answer anything."_ She snapped, then stormed past him, making her way back to the bedroom. Sean closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, scolding himself for "how well" he handled that: remembering how Marita never took too kindly to him addressing her that way, remembering how she'd always repel his authoritative tone.

"_Marita wait!"_ Sean called as he now exited the closet, stopping her before she reached the bedroom door. _"I'm sorry…"_He apologized; this time with earnest, prompting her to turn around. _"for speaking to you that way and for startling you" _He said, his gaze smoldering, holding hers, quickly abating her anger. _"It's just that being here could be very dangerous."_ He stressed.

"_I'm aware."_ She calmly admitted.

"_Well then why are you here?"_ Sean queried with bewilderment. _"I thought you and Clay had a meeting with a client."_

"_We did, but I had him drop me here afterwards."_

"_Why?" _

"_I came to visit my Aunt Jessie Mae, but she was out buying supplies."_ Marita explained.

"_So you thought you'd wait for her here until she gets back?"_ Sean skeptically asked before she could finish her explanation.

"_Of course not..."_

"_Well then why are you here?"_ He pressed again, not liking where this was going.

"_For the same reason you are."_ Marita quipped with irritation at his endless questions.

"_You're investigating MaryLynn's murder?"_ Sean sharply stated in disbelief, trying to restrain his fury and fear at her pursuing such a dangerous task.

"_I know what you're going to say."_ Marita asserted, halting his reproach. _"But there's more going on than you know." _

"_Like what?"_ Sean queried with perplexity and frustration.

Marita hesitated to respond, recalling her conversation with Asia, how adamant the woman had been about remaining anonymous, not wanting to betray the woman's trust: but knowing that Sean wasn't going to let this go, that nothing short of the truth would get him to stop his inquiry. _"I came across a witness who has information from the night of the murder."_ She confessed with a sigh.

"_What?"_ Sean exclaim, stunned_. "How? When?"_

"_Weeks ago."_ Marita reluctantly answered. _"That night... she saw a man leave this room nearly an hour after your pa."_ She revealed.

"_Why didn't you tell me this before?"_ Sean challenged, alarmed at how serious her "investigation" had become. _"Why didn't you go to the authorities?"_

"_I didn't want to say anything until I knew who or what she saw."_ Marita reasoned, holding his confused and shocked gaze. _"And because there's a complication."_

"_What kind of complication?"_ Sean asked his mind racing with disquiet for her at the danger she was putting herself in, yet promise for his pa that there may finally be something, someone that can help him fight this murder charge.

"_The witness is a Negro."_ She divulged, her heart hurting at the hope and excitement in Sean's eyes instantly fading into deep disappointment. _"Sean this isn't all bad." _Marita declared, walking up to him. _"Even though the witness can't testify in court she gave me some valuable information."_ She continued. _"The man she described seeing is the same man I saw MaryLynn hugging days before her murder." _

"_So he was here the night she was killed?"_ He stated, his hope again rising.

"_Yes."_ Marita confirmed, feeling a sense of relief and warmth at the hope slowly returning to his eyes. _"And not only that, the witness said she'd seen the man around here many times before the murder, visiting MaryLynn, but she hasn't seen him since that night."_

"_I'm not surprised."_ Sean replied as he turned away from her, attempting to focus on the subject at hand, to stay the heat ignited by her close proximity. _"I've spent the past three days looking for him and so far no one's seen him or knows who he is which could mean he's already left town." _He said as he put some distance between them.

"_I can't believe he's left town."_ Marita disagreed, following him. "_I came across this witness by sheer luck." _She said. _"There's got to be a reason for that."_ She proclaimed, as Sean's love for her ached in his heart at more moments from the past rousing within him of her saying similar things. _"We just have to find this man with the Phoenix tattoo." _She added.

"_WE aren't going to do anything."_ Sean instantly rejected, turning to face her. _"I appreciate your help and the information you've uncovered, but I need you to back off of this."_ He firmly stated, concern and gentleness in his stare.

"_I'm sorry but I can't do that."_ She stated, thinking of her planned meeting with Asia.

"_Marita this isn't..."_

"_There's more I haven't told you."_ She interjected. _"But I won't discuss it here."_ She said. _"I've probably said too much already considering where we are." _

"_Marita if you know something that can help my pa I need you to tell me now."_

"_Sean you said yourself that this is a dangerous situation. Thus I feel it is unwise for us to remain here, at the location of the crime, discussing evidence." _She argued.

"_Fine."_ Sean replied, knowing that she was right, thinking if anyone walked in on them right now it could be trouble. _"We can discuss it on the way back to the ranch."_ He said, then moved to leave the room.

"_I'm not going back to the ranch, at least not right now."_ Marita declared, stopping Sean before he could walk past her.

"_Mar…"_

"_I told my pa I'd pick up the new saddlebags he ordered from the general store and I have other errands to run."_ She explained. _"But I promise as soon as I get back to the ranch I'll come to the main house, and we can finish talking about this then."_

"_You don't honestly think I'm going to let you walk away after bringing news such as this."_ Sean countered. _"I'll take you on your errands and in between stops you can tell me about this evidence."_

"_You don't have to do that." _Marita opposed, thinking of her father's warning, nervous at the thought of prolonging an encounter with Sean, considering the unresolved questions and growing feelings she had for him._ "I said I'd come by the main house, and I will." _She said._ "Besides what I have to say will be nothing that can be investigated today or even tomorrow." _

"_What does that mean?" _Sean frowned.

"_It means that I'll pay you a call as soon as I return to the ranch." _She clarified, then turned to go.

"_Hey!" _Sean asserted, catching her arm, surprising her, inflaming her, weakening her stance, instantly wrecking the "innocence" in their discussion. _"Why don't you want me to take you on your errands?" _He quietly queried, studying her closely, wanting her so much, as he released her arm with a caress, heating her more_. "Is it...is it because I'm...white, and you're a Negro?"_ He cautiously asked, hurt seizing him at the realization as she uncomfortably dropped her eyes. _"Marita." _He quietly uttered, pushing his hurt away, forcing her eyes back to his, moving her with their ardency. _"I don't care about our differences."_ He stated with passion, his gaze immovable, locked with hers.

"_Neither do I."_ Marita softly concurred, spurring joy and wanting within him. _"But it's not about what you or I care about."_ She contended, dropping her eyes once more, wishing to strengthen her waning resolve_. "It's about what society will accept."_ She said as she lifted her eyes back to his and nearly melted at the emotion she saw in them.

"_I know that society's perception is important, but what we think is important too, and I want to do this."_ Sean maintained, wanting to say more, to tell her that he wanted more than a wagon ride to discuss a witness for his pa's case, he wanted back in her life - completely, no matter society's objections. _"I'll stay in the wagon the entire time so as not to stir any tongues."_ He continued. _"I just need to know more; I need to know now about this evidence and witness."_ He pled, his gaze conveying something so much deeper than a friend making an innocent request, telling her that this was more about what was happening between them. But at this point what could be more important than his pa's innocence Marita's head questioned as her heart flushed at his soulful blue stare, causing her to briefly escape to the crevices in the wooden floor. 'You can't run from this.' His soul seemed to whisper to hers, but Marita shoved the inkling away and forced her emotions to calm down, then turned her eyes back to him and finally gave an answer to his request.

* * *

Twilight was upon them, impending darkness awash with reddish-orange hues, the Sun's final hurrah, giving the sky a mystical glow. Marita glanced towards Sean, his smoky gaze meeting her eyes, quickening her heart. He was feeling it too. She knew as she turned her eyes away, catching sight of the first fireflies emerging for the evening. He was feeling the powerful pull between them. She nervously thought as Sean directed the wagon to the front of her pa's house. He'd kept his word. She mused striving to steer her heart, her mind from the deep tenderness she felt for the man beside her. He'd remained in the wagon while she'd completed her errands, only getting out to assist her when it was absolutely necessary. While in town, they'd discussed Marita's planned meeting with Asia, which Sean insisted he go instead of her. Marita had protested at first arguing that her witness didn't know him and thus would never turn over any evidence she might have to him. However Sean countered with the potential danger in Marita attending the meeting alone and made it clear that he wasn't going to allow her to take such a risk. He was coming with her no matter her protests. After a couple of rounds of back and forth, Marita had conceded to Sean's insistence, but only because he'd agreed to joining her at the meeting, not to going in her place which overall was a wise plan, to have him there, in case things didn't go as smoothly as planned. Once that issue had been settled, their conversation had become more personal; they'd talked about their lives the past three years. Sean had spoke of his work in Europe, the countries' historical beauty and the unique societies of established tolerance common in England and France. Marita had painted a similar picture of Toronto, revealing how Negroes were able to flourish without the resistance that was prevalent in the States, but still encountered many issues with segregation and racist groups. By the time they arrived at the ranch she spoke of her work at her uncle's bank, a part of her longing to tell him of her memories, of the dreams and feelings that had driven her to Lexington, but fear and doubt impeded a confession...The wagon now slowed to a stop prompting her to again glance at Sean, who secured the horse's reigns; then quickly dismounted from his seat without looking her way, filling her with relief, yet disappointment at his disregard. Not knowing that Sean was determined to keep himself in check, to control the fervor and anguish he felt within. For he was thinking how their errand run had started innocent enough, but had soon turned serious, emotional due to their closeness and personal discussion. Sean rounded the carriage, taking deep breaths, making his way to Marita who was nervously waiting, appropriately, for him to assist her descent from the wagon. Coming up to the passenger side, he slowly came to a stop his eyes fixed on hers, enamored by her emotion, her beauty, then held out his hand. Marita drew a faint breath, reminding herself that he'd helped her from a wagon before, not that long ago in town. This would be no different. It will be over before you can blink an eye. She reasoned, then reached her hand forward, hesitating a split second before resting her hand in his. Sean gently clasped her hand and instantly kindled a feverish warmth, rushing through both of them. Marita felt herself rise from the seat and somehow exit the wagon, her eyes still locked with Sean's – mesmerized. Her form afire with yearning and seemingly floating on air, when suddenly she felt the ground beneath her feet, giving her some sense of control and reality, yet clarifying what she didn't understand, what she'd long denied. Marita felt a tender calm wash over her, bringing with it those strange dreams she'd had weeks ago, morphing into something real, true moments from years before...The young man who'd come to her after her mother's death, who'd brought that lovely flower and told her it made him think of her and sat with her upon request, quietly comforting her soul...The man with her in the train depot who she now remembered questioned her about her trip, lovingly told her how much he missed her and uttered a promise to take her home where they were planning to start a new life... The man in the dandelion field whose chest upon which she lay her head, finding peace from the steady beat of his heart as his love surrounded her...The man ...was Sean Logan, her soul revealed as those memories rushed to her, clear as day, moving her and scaring her all at once.

"_Marita?"_ Sean uttered with alarm even as he trembled with emotion at the power that flowed between them, feeling he could feel what was happening within her. _"Marita..."_

"_I don't remembering everything."_ She managed to state, breathlessly, as she opened her eyes to meet Sean's intense blue gaze. _"But I remember the dandelion field. I remember that it was our secret place."_ She quietly said, shaking Sean to the core, his breath catching with love in his throat. _" I remember our first kiss. I remember us at the train depot... and I can feel you...I can feel you so strongly right now..."_ She expressed, emotion for a moment seizing her voice, closing her eyes. _"What was it..."_ She then struggled to continue, bringing her eyes back to Sean. _"What is it between us?"_ She tearfully asked.

"_Don't you know?"_ Sean shakily whispered with love as he touched her cheek, causing her to tremble, her eyes to again helplessly fall closed at the charge that surged through her form, making her feel faint, awakening another moment from the past...

* * *

_A field of yellow blooms surrounded them – dandelions dancing in the wind. The sky above blanketed with dark clouds, rolling in from the east, bringing rumbles of thunder in the distance and the sweet smell of rain flowing on the air. Marita sighed with pleasure at the grass beneath her, caressing her naked form as Sean tended to her breast, hotly teasing each peak, driving her to writhe with ecstasy. He then kissed a scorching path from her chest, to her shoulder, to her neck, then her mouth, devouring it with passion, moving closer to her, his hardness brushing against her, heightening the aching, the need within her, rousing her love and yearning for him..._

"_I love you." Sean tenderly breathed, his gaze touching her soul, moving her to hungrily take his mouth, to sensuously open herself to him…_

_

* * *

_

Marita gasped, her eyes opening at once, her body tense, burning with desire, finding Sean's eyes upon her, passionate with amour, weakening her stance, engulfing her with tenderness and adoration.

"_What the hell is going on here?"_ A voice fiercely exclaimed, immediately drawing their attention to the man who'd just walked on the scene. _"I warned you to steer clear of my daughter!" _Isaac continued with rage. _"Now you've forced my hand!"_

"_Pa..." _

"_This is the man you loved!"_ Isaac angrily revealed, cutting off his daughter, now pointing at Sean. _"This is the man that nearly destroyed you!"_


	29. A Bond Destroyed

Thanks everyone for the continued support!

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

Alice walked alone, enjoying the setting sun, knowing that she should be at the house with the rest of the family preparing for dinner; but she just wasn't in the mind-set to put up a façade tonight –acting as if everything would work out. So she decided to take a stroll to clear her head, wanting for once to enjoy the evening air without thoughts of her father's trial. Alice continued her walk, quiet and relaxed, contemplating if she should pay Marita a call; she'd love for them to have one of their talks where they'd sit on her porch and gossip about nothing. However, Alice abandoned that thought when she remembered Marita mentioning having a planned outing with John Wesley that night. She'd been having a lot of those lately. Alice smiled to herself; their courtship must be serious. She logically deduced. After all, he had come all the way from Toronto to visit. She noted. What a nice bit of news it would be if he and Marita announced they planned to wed. She happily dreamed. She could help Marita pick out a dress, design the flower arrangements, select a location. It would certainly be a welcomed distraction from her father's trial and the doom and gloom that seemed to be hovering over the ranch. She thought, when her happiness suddenly waned, gone at the thought of what such news would do to her brother...

"_Jeremy?"_ Alice exclaimed, her thoughts of Sean vanishing upon seeing the young man walking towards her, wondering why he was working so late. _"What are you still doing here?"_ She asked as she came to a stop, briefly debating whether to continue giving the young man a hard time due to the unpleasant things he'd said about her pa, before deciding to be nice. He had in the end apologized repeatedly for his misstep, which she'd secretly accepted.

"_Isaac had me and some of the other ranch hands working to clear the east pasture."_ He explained as he walked up to her. _"It took longer than we expected."_ He said. "_What's your excuse?"_ He asked.

"_My excuse?"_ Alice questioned with a frown.

"_For taking a walk at this hour."_ He clarified, even though he knew why she was out, suspecting she was likely trying to get her mind off her father's trial.

"_It's not like its midnight."_ Alice lightly replied. _"The sun hasn't even quite set, and this is my family's property."_

"_Indeed it is."_ Jeremy smiled. _"But shouldn't you be sitting down to supper right about now?"_

"_What I should or shouldn't be doing is none of your business."_ Alice retorted, then quickly commenced her walk.

"_I'm sorry."_ Jeremy exclaimed quickly catching up to her.

"_You seem to be saying that a lot lately."_ Alice stated, giving him a sharp glance. _"More than I care to hear."_

"_Hey I don't care to hear it either."_ He confessed. "_But I have to say it when I've said the wrong thing. Right? Otherwise that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me."_ He said.

"_I suppose."_ Alice reluctantly agreed, now slowing her stroll as she glanced at the young man again who gave her a crooked smile. _"So what is it you want?"_ She then nervously asked, wondering if enchantment was the reason for his lingering presence.

"_What do you mean?"_ Jeremy replied with perplexity; yet thinking about his true task; how he was there to do Jeb's bidding, but in the end just wanted it to end. He'd done everything the man had asked him to do. He'd helped take down Ned Logan. In fact, the plan had gone better than expected. No thanks in part to MaryLynn getting herself killed. He sadly thought. Ned Logan's political career was in shambles; his ranch was on the verge of collapse, and he'd likely hang for MaryLynn's murder, something Jeremy still found himself wondering if the man was really guilty. There was nothing more that could be done to "execute" Jeb's plan. Everything was going "beautifully." Thus there was no reason for him to still be here. There was no reason for Jeb's presence at the ranch either. Jeremy thought, wondering why the man continued to hang around; Nevertheless Jeb wanted him to remain there, to leverage his "in" with Alice to ensure the plan continued to go off without a hitch; but Jeremy didn't like it. He never liked the plan for it was too risky and could easily lead to another death...

"_Why are you following me around apologizing instead of heading home?"_ Alice asked with more confidence, breaking his thoughts to make clear her question. _"It's been a long work day."_

"_I'm just being friendly."_ He casually answered, unbeknownst to Alice, catching her look of skepticism. _"What? Do you think I'm sweet on you?"_ He then inappropriately asked, flattered by the thought, causing Alice to blush with embarrassment.

"_Absolutely not!"_ She firmly denied, slightly disappointing Jeremy, even as she admitted within that she found him attractive, but quickly pushed the improper thought from her mind.

"_I apologize for offending you."_ Jeremy seriously stated, kicking himself for being so forward.

"_Thank you."_ Alice appropriately replied, even though she found his forward query refreshing and strangely endearing. A moment passed with Alice and Jeremy walking in an uncomfortable silence, not knowing how to follow up the embarrassing exchange; both feeling if they spoke or suddenly ended the walk it would make things more awkward, when finally one mustered the courage to speak...

"_You know, I didn't answer your question."_ Jeremy said, crashing the silence, again remembering why he was there in the first place. "_I'm here because I know you're going through a lot with your family, and I just want to make sure you're okay"_ He declared in an earnest tone.

"_Why do you care how I'm doing? You don't even know me."_ Alice curiously asked, thinking of the young man's initial reaction to her pa's arrest, then remembering how she'd opened up to him during one of their first encounters, now realizing that was probably why he seemed to care.

"_I know what you're going through."_ He answered as he looked her way, feeling that was the best answer he could give.

"_Really?"_ Alice replied with surprise, returning his gaze. _"You've had similar problems with your family?"_ She asked, catching Jeremy off guard, alarmed when his pleasant mood was instantly eclipsed by darkness. _"I'm sorry." _She quickly apologized. _"If you don't want to talk about it..."_

"_Now look whose apologizing."_ Jeremy loosely remarked, attempting to recover, forcing a smile, while thinking about the violence that had destroyed his family. _"Look I should go."_ He abruptly said, coming to a stop, figuring he should quit this encounter while he was ahead; for he knew by the inquisitive look on Alice's face she would push to know more, despite her implying that he didn't have to elaborate on his life if he didn't want to.

'_You don't have to go."_ Alice declared as she too stopped, feeling her question was scaring him off. _"Again I'm sorry if I upset you."_ She sincerely expressed.

"_You didn't upset me."_ The young man assured, his sad eyes seeming to say different. _"As you said, it's been a long day, and I'm due back here first thing in the morning. So I should go home, get some rest."_

"_Alright." _Alice sighed_. "Thanks, for the walk."_ She somberly added.

"_If you ever want company on a walk, or you need to talk."_ He offered without completing the thought, trying to reclaim his failed attempt to get inside information on her father's case, ensuring that when he came to her in a few days he'd already planted the seed that would lead to him learning if her pa had any strategies that would undermine Jeb's plans.

"_You too."_ Alice reciprocated his offer, for a moment bringing a genuine smile to his face before he went on his way, leaving her to ponder 'who was Jeremy Bradford,' and why the mere mention of his family unnerved him.

* * *

Isaac's words hung in the air, _'This is the man you love! This is the man that nearly destroyed you,' _for a second foreign to their moment of remembrance and heat. When gradually his utterance began to weigh down upon them, penetrating the haze of longing and amour, rocking Marita with its implication. He knew the truth. She realized with shock and dismay. He'd known all along of her past with Sean...

"_How do you mean he nearly destroyed me?"_ Marita asked with a serious calm, anger and hurt slowly rising within her as she released Sean's hand. He then watched with grave concern as she walked away from him and up to her father, wanting to stop her, to keep her from the pain that would soon come, but knowing that he couldn't. _"Is he the mysterious man who didn't requite my love and instead moved down south?"_ She continued. _"Or maybe he's the man who attacked me and left me for dead on that Chicago street, a mile away from Cousin Jeanine's house."_

"_What has he told you?"_ Isaac tightly asked, cutting his eyes at the young man who came to his daughter's side, certain it was him and not some discovery she'd made on her own that was fueling her rude response.

"_Nothing. Sean has told me nothing."_ Marita retorted. _"But I still know the truth; I know that you've been lying to me for the past three years."_ She stiffly declared, alarming her father, inciting fear within him that the worst may have happened, that she remembered all.

"_Why would you think that when I've been as hones…"_

"_Stop! Just stop!"_ Marita snapped, disgusted by her father's continued attempt to lie. _"Pa I remember."_ She sharply announced, shocking her father, unnerving his strong stance. _"Not everything, but I remember enough to know that my love wasn't unrequited, that I didn't go to Chicago because I was heartbroken. I went there to have a life with Sean. "_ She said, her words further shaking her pa, driving him to briefly drop his gaze; for a moment unable to face the wrath and pain in her eyes while guilt begin to lurk in his heart, wanting to overwhelm him, but he quickly pushed it aside. What was he going to do? How was he going to salvage this situation? He asked himself, panic coursing through him. Ned and Jessie Mae had warned him of this moment, warned him to tell Marita the truth, but he'd refused; sure that she'd never remember her life with Sean...

"_How could you do this?"_ Marita questioned her tone a mixture of anguish and outrage, thrusting her pa back to the moment. _"How could you lie to me about the most important thing in my life?"_

"_Honey you don't under…"_

"_I asked you repeatedly about my past, about Sean – if there was something I should know about him and you lied_. _You told me there was nothing to know."_

"_How was I to tell you that the man you loved, selfishness nearly got you killed."_ Isaac defensively countered, quickly regaining his self-control, shoving away his panic and shock.

"_That is not true."_ Sean fiercely denied, drawing Isaac's attention to him.

"_Is it?"_ Isaac bitterly scoffed, shutting the young man down before he could say more, stirring him with guilt over his failure to protect Marita. _"I begged you to stay away from my daughter, reminded you of the anger, prejudice and violence awaiting you if you pursued a relationship with her." _He resentfully resumed._ "I told him if he cared anything about you he'd walk away, but he refused. " _ He said, again turning his attention to his daughter. _"And look what happened, you weren't in Chicago three months before you were attacked because of your relationship with him."_

"_So for that reason you fabricated all these lies?" _Marita stated in disbelief, holding her father's stern gaze, questioning who this man was, astounded and sadden that he resembled nothing of the honest man who'd raised her. _"You told me that I was visiting cousin Jeanine, that the attack was an accident."_

"_When you couldn't remember I saw a chance to make things right."_ Isaac admitted without regret. _"To correct your situation before it got worse than it already was."_

"_By lying? By trying to take away an important part of my life, prevent me from remembering?" _Marita countered, her hurt quickly fading, extinguished by her heightened anger due to her pa's impenitent stance. _ After the attack you brought me back here and when I started to remember you shipped me off to Toronto so I'd never know the truth."_

"_I sent you to Toronto because of the headaches you had every time you came across something significant to your past."_ Isaac strongly defended.

"_You sent me to Toronto to protect your deceit!" _Marita disputed with vexation._ "Did you really think I'd stay in Canada forever?"_ She asked, shaking her head, sickened by her pa's deception. _"Did you think I'd never remember?"_

"_Honestly I hoped you never would - remember."_ Isaac stated, holding his daughter's stunned and appalled gaze, a hint of vulnerability in his voice. _"Cause it would serve no purpose except to hurt you as its doing now. Remind you of what never should've been."_

"_What you made sure would never be again with your lies."_ Marita retorted.

"_I did lie to you. I did keep you from the truth, but your relationship with this man ended because he chose to walk away."_

"_That's a lie! You and my father..."_

"_He wasn't there when you woke up from your injuries!" _Isaac alleged, incensed, talking over Sean's livid response. "_He wasn't there when..." _

"_Don't try to turn this on Sean!"_ Marita angrily cut her father off, stopping the quarrel between him and Sean, even as her heart shattered in her chest, her soul aching with sadness at the reality of her pa's words, at what she hadn't realized until now – Sean wasn't there for her after the attack. _"You are my father, my family, and you looked me in the eyes day after day and told me lies disguised as the truth!"_

"_I did what I needed to do to protect you!"_ Isaac stiffly contended, with conviction.

"_Protect me?"_ Marita quipped. _"Your protection cost me three years of questions and angst, three years of me not quite sure who I was, who I was supposed to be. Your protection made my life a lie!" _

"_My protection kept you alive, prevented what happened in Chicago from happening again!"_

"_If that's what you need to tell yourself to clear your conscience then by all means do it!" _Marita countered with fury._ "But__** I**__ will NEVER forgive you for this."_

"_You say that now."_ Isaac responded with strength, determined to not let his daughter's anger cloud his conviction. _"But one day I am certain you will understand why I did what I did."_ He said. _"You will thank me for saving your life."_

"_The only thing I'll ever thank you for is if you never grace me with your presence again_." Marita harshly replied, piercing her pa's stoic armor, leaving him speechless and stunned, before she quickly turned and briskly walked away, unable to look at him anymore, unable to control the storm of emotions that were crowding her, threatening to break her down.

"_Marita!"_ Sean called as he quickly followed behind her, but she ignored his call; for she was not ready to face the pain of why he'd walked away from her, why he hadn't been there during her most difficult hour. _"Marita!"_ Sean asserted, catching up to her, gently grabbing her arm, forcing her to face him, the emotion emanating from her eyes nearly undoing him.

"_Sean I can't..."_ Marita shakily uttered, answering the poignant request in his eyes – begging her not to go, to talk to him, to finish what had begun before her pa's intrusion.

"_It's not what you think."_ He emotionally replied, seeing the hurt and doubt in her eyes, the belief that he'd abandoned her after the attack, but before the words could fully escape his lips a tearful Marita slipped free from his grasp and ran away.

"_Marita!"_ Sean painfully called once more as he quickly moved to go after her when a composed Isaac suddenly stepped into his path, stopping him.

"_Let her go."_ Isaac heatedly demanded as Sean moved to go around him, but the man stepped in his way again.

"_Get out of my way."_ Sean tightly ordered.

"_You've done enough damage to my daughter."_

"_Me?"_ Sean seethed. _"If you hadn't started this mess with your lies we wouldn't be here right now." _

"_Don't get it confused."_ Isaac fiercely retorted. _"You set this catastrophe in motion when you decided to run off to Chicago with my NEGRO daughter." _He pointed out. _"Nevertheless she will come around. She may be angry with me right now, but I am her father. My blood runs through her veins, and in time, she will forgive me." _He confidently declared, praying within that she would, praying that he hadn't just lost her_. "But you, you can try and explain your position until the moon falls from the sky, she will never get past the fact that you weren't there during one of the worst times in her life. She will never come back to you after this." _He brutally stated, for a moment holding the young man's severe gaze, before he finally stepped out of his way, heading back towards his house, telling himself that Marita would be home as soon as she calmed down, while an upset Sean briefly eyed the man's stroll, standing silent and scared, shaken by his prediction, before he forced himself to pull it together and race ahead, determined to find Marita.

* * *

Marita ran at a speed she didn't know she had, driven by the lies, the anger and the hurt. For so long she knew, deep down that her pa was keeping something from her and that there was more than friendship between her and Sean, but never did she imagine the truth would be of this magnitude; never did she think it would come crashing down upon her in a euphoric surge of excitement, hope and love, then crush her with fury and despair. How could her father do this? How could he lie to her repeatedly and not show an ounce of penitence for what he'd done? She questioned with tears and ire, replaying all he'd said; how he'd went so far as to try and blame his actions on Sean. Sean, she sighed within, her heart aching with memories of him – his kisses, his tenderness, his love – ripping with pain at the choices he'd made. Her pa had been truthful about one thing, the man she loved had walked away from her. He'd been no where to be seen after the attack, no where in Chicago or Lexington. He hadn't even responded to her letters when she'd written him from Toronto. He'd walked away from her, washed his hands of everything they'd felt for one another. He'd given up on her. Marita painfully sobbed, tears pouring from her eyes, blurring her view, halting her run...

"_Marita?"_ A tender voice uttered, prompting her to lift her face from her hand where she'd buried it in an attempt to slow her tears, to comfort herself somehow.

"_John Wesley what are you doing here?"_ She asked, her voice broken with emotions.

"_We were to go to dinner."_ He cautiously answered, disquieted by her distress, reminding her of the plans she'd forgotten until now due to all that had gone on that day. _"Marita what's wrong?" _He then worriedly asked.

"_Can we please just go?"_ She shakily requested, wiping the tears from her cheeks, ignoring his question that she couldn't answer right now.

"_I don't think that's a good idea considering how upset..."_

"_Please."_ She interjected as she held the young man's troubled stare. _"I need to get out of here." _She begged, desperately wanting to escape her pa and Sean, desperate to not be consumed by the chaos within her.

John Wesley hesitated to grant Marita's request, feeling that the best thing for her was to go home and lie down while he fetched her father, if he wasn't there. However as he stood there looking in her eyes, experiencing the pain and tears within them, he found that he had to deny his better judgment. He had to help her the way she'd asked. John Wesley tentatively took her hand and walked her a few steps away, back to the front of the main house where he'd parked his wagon, expecting to pick her up there for their outing... Moments later Sean ran upon the scene, just in time to see the wagon trotting away at a strong pace with John Wesley at the helm and an upset Marita by his side, her head on his shoulder, her hand to her mouth. Pain ripped through Sean's heart, flooding him with angst and loss, stinging his eyes with pain, halting his pursuit.

"_Son you alright?'_ Sean then heard from his side, but he didn't say a word. For his eyes were fixed forward, watching with agony as the wagon moved further and further away, desperately wanting to follow, but fear stopped him. Fear of Isaac's words, of Marita hearing his story and still turning away from him as she'd done moments before: fear that she'd still want a life with him and that he wouldn't be able to protect her. Sean closed his eyes, his soul aching with love at the memory of touching her, at the deep tenderness in her eyes when she remembered they loved each other and wanted a life together, yet afflicted with doubt that he could give her complete happiness. _"Whoever she is she'll be back."_ The man spoke again, driving Sean to open his eyes to look towards the strange man, a ranch hand, who had no any idea who "she" was, that "she" was a Negro, but knowing by the look on the Sean's face that he was pining for a woman. _"If she truly loves you she won't be able to stay away." _Jeb confidently added, his attempt at comforting words sounding weird and out of place coming from his lips. The man waited a moment, watching as Sean returned his eyes forward, trying to think of something else to say, wanting to prolong this conversation even if it was one-sided. _"You need anything?"_ He then awkwardly asked as he admired the young man that stood at his side, in awe that he was within reach of the most important thing Ned had stole from him.

"_No."_ Sean quietly replied, his gaze still focused ahead. Taking the hint, seeing that the conversation wouldn't go further this day, Jeb reluctantly left Sean's side, who failed to spare the man another glance and in turned neglected to see the Phoenix tattoo that was prominent on Jeb's upper left arm.


	30. Pride Comes Before the Fall

Thanks for the responses! I'll post Part II sometime tomorrow.

**Chapter Twenty-nine (Part I)**

Isaac couldn't believe that this was happening, that Marita was remembering her past. He thought with distress, wishing that he'd made her return to Toronto as soon as she'd arrived and especially after Sean had returned to town. He knew her being in Lexington was trouble, but he'd been slack, not wanting to draw attention to what would look suspicious, him rushing her back to Toronto after not seeing her for a year. Isaac knocked on Jessie Mae's door again, this time more fervidly, anxious to see his daughter, to make sure she was there and all right. After their argument, he was certain that Marita would eventually calm down and come home, but she hadn't. He'd waited up most of the night, in his room with the door closed, until he decided to close his eyes, only for a moment, but instead ended up falling asleep. He'd slept all night, awakening just before sunrise. He'd immediately checked Marita's room and was stunned to see that she wasn't there and hadn't been all night. Marita had never stayed away from home like this, and in her emotional state, he had to find her, at least make sure she was okay. So he'd started his search at the Logan home, thinking she might've calmed down and went to Sean for comfort. However, to his relief she wasn't there, and according to Alice hadn't been seen since early yesterday – before she'd regained her memories. From there he'd come here, the only other place he figured she'd go. He just hoped she was here. No, she is here. He told himself. She is okay. He assured within, his mind again drifting to the events of the night before, wondering if he'd handled the situation properly. He knew that he'd done the right thing in keeping Marita from the truth. He couldn't risk her reuniting with Sean, but maybe he was a bit too cold, harsh when dealing with her confrontation yesterday. Maybe the situation would've gone better had he at least apologized for what he'd done. He mused, then quickly shoved the thought away. He wasn't going to apologize for something, as a father, he needed to do, something he'd do again if given the opportunity...

"_I suspect you know why I'm here."_ Isaac stated when the front door opened, then rushed through it, into the front room it opened to, without a good morning or an invite.

"_You suspect wrong."_ Jessie Mae replied, offended by her brother's rude entry, yet concerned by him paying a call so early in the morning. _"What's going on?"_ She asked as she closed the door, then turned to face him.

"_Marita's not here?"_ Isaac questioned with worry and shock.

"_No, why would she be?"_ Jessie Mae queried. Her brother sighed and turned away from her, his mind racing, trying to figure where his daughter might have gone. _"Isaac what is going on?"_ She asked again, her own worry growing, prompting him to turn around, to look his sister in the eyes, hating the thought of telling her what she'd predicted all along.

"_Marita, got her memory back."_ He finally revealed. _"She remembers that she was…in love with Sean…she realized that I've been lying to her." _

"_Oh my Lord." _Jessie Mae sighed, shaking her head at the devastation her niece must've felt, not at all surprised by this occurrence. For Marita had told her of her mounting feelings, intuition and dreams about her past, and thus Jessie Mae knew it'd only be a matter of time before she started to remember everything. _"I take it, it didn't go well." _She asked, her tone troubled.

"_No it didn't." _Isaac heaved with a frustrated sigh. _"She didn't come home last night..."_

"_She didn't come home?"_ The woman uttered with confusion. _"When did this happen, her remembering?" _She then questioned with fear surging in heart.

"_Last evening."_ He answered.

"_And you haven't seen her at all?"_ Jessie Mae queried with distress.

"_Not since she told me she'd_ _ never forgive me, and that she didn't want to see me again." _He disclosed, bitterness in his voice.

"_You don't seem that concerned."_ Jessie Mae noted, her tone now more displeased than distressed.

"_I am concerned. I'm here, looking for her."_ Isaac contended, his voice reflecting a hint of the anxiety at Marita running away. _"I'm just frustrated."_ He strongly confessed. _"She wouldn't even hear what I was saying. She couldn't understand that I did what I did to protect her." _He stiffly reproached, baffled that his daughter couldn't comprehend his position that she'd ran off this way.

"_I can understand why she couldn't see your point of view if you were as unapologetic as you are right now."_ Jessie Mae pointed out, miffed at her brother's hardened account of his daughter's pain.

"_What?"_ Isaac retorted, shocked by his sister's lack of support.

"_Your daughter just found out that the past three years have been one lie after another and all you can say is she should see things your way?"_

"_I didn't come here for a lecture. I came here for my daughter."_ Isaac scoffed. "_Since she's not here I'll continue my search elsewhere."_ He said, then moved to go.

"_And what will you do when you find her?"_ Jessie Mae sharply posed, causing her brother to stop in his tracks. _"Tell her again that you were right to do what you done? Then order her to come home?"_ She asked. _"She's not a child anymore."_

"_I'm well aware of that!"_ Isaac snapped.

"_Are you?"_ Jessie Mae countered. _"Cause you do know she's not going to listen to you unless you show some remorse for what you've done."_

"_What I've done?"_ He angrily quipped. _"I will not apologize for doing what I know was right."_

"_Well then you should stop looking for her right now, because whatever you're hoping to achieve when you find her is not going to happen with that kind of thinking."_ Jessie Mae argued.

"_I'm going."_ Isaac defiantly declared, then stalked towards the front door.

"_You're not going to even try to take heed to what I'm saying are you?"_ Jessie Mae asked with frustration, prompting Isaac to stop and turn to face her.

"_I know how to handle my daughter."_ He defended, giving his sister a stern stare.

"_I guess that's why she's at home, waiting for you to get back so she can gladly thank you for saving her from her white suitor."_ Jessie Mae severely contended. Isaac scoffed at his sisters words, then again turned to exit the home, refusing to listen to anymore of this nonsense while some part of him knew that his sister was right, that he had to recognize the pain he'd caused his daughter and apologize for it, but a bigger part unwilling to believe that his daughter would shut him out forever if he didn't. Yes she was very angry right now, but she still loved him. He knew, and thus she would understand, one day, that he'd done this to help her. _"Pride comes before the fall." _Jessie Mae added with firmness and concern, desperately trying to get through to her brother, who halted at door, his back to her, shaken by the words of their late mother. _"If you don't soon see the wrong you've done here, you're relationship with her will be forever destroyed."_

"_You're wrong."_ Isaac calmly maintained, then walked out the home, struggling with the haunting words of their mother, but still determined to find his daughter, make her see he'd done what was best for her, then bring her home.

* * *

"_You look like you could use a few more hours of sleep."_ Clay dryly stated as his obviously fatigued brother entered the dining room.

"_I had a long night."_ Sean quietly replied as he took a seat at the table next to Alice and across from his brother and Lexy, stating a quiet _"Morning"_ to his sisters, his heart aching at all he'd endured the night before: Marita's devastation over her pa's lies, the deep pain in her eyes due to her belief that he'd abandoned her after the attack and then watching her ride off, heartbroken, with John Wesley.

"_Really? How so?"_ Clay questioned, a hint of tartness in his tone.

"_I'd rather not discuss it."_ Sean firmly stated as he lined his plate with a conservative serving of sausage and eggs, still wishing he'd gone after Marita, made her listen to his truth, but fear still haunted him, fear that he'd lose her forever, fear that she'd give him another chance and he'd fail her like he'd done before. But it was also more than his fear, it was everything she'd been through. Marita wasn't ready to hear him. She'd been in so much pain, was feeling such shock and anger over what she'd learned. She needed time, time to process her memories, time to deal with her father's lies.

"_Hey I'm not trying to pry."_ Clay retorted, drawing Sean from his thoughts as Alice recalled Isaac's visit earlier that morning, now wondering if Sean knew something about what was going on with Marita and thus the reason for him being missing last evening. _"I was just expecting to see you at dinner or at least at some point last night so we could discuss the meeting we have with Mr. Blackmon today."_ He said, referring to the client who'd insisted that Sean be at their negotiation meeting, citing Sean's age, which wasn't much older than Clay's, and business experience made him feel more comfortable with talking a deal with Ned being unavailable.

"_I'm ready for that meeting."_ Sean declared. _"I looked over Mr. Blackmon's file last night."_ He disclosed, thinking how he was too wound up, hurting and yearning for Marita to sleep. So he'd done what he'd nearly perfected during his three years away – burying himself in work when thoughts of Marita got to be to be too much to bear. _"I'm abreast on his history with the ranch."_

"_There's more to this meeting than knowing Mr. Blackmon's history with the ranch." _Clay sharply uttered, feeling threatened and thus annoyed by his brother's assertiveness. _"I do have a stra..."_

"_Clay, not now."_ Sean asserted, cutting his brother off, giving him a strong stare, in no mood or mind to talk business. _"We'll have plenty of time to discuss this before our meeting this afternoon."_ He said, further irritating Clay, who wanted to finish his thought, make it clear to his brother that he was the lead on this deal and that Sean's job was to make Mr. Blackmon comfortable and nothing more. But he'd held his tongue, figuring there was no point in pushing the discussion now when Sean wouldn't hear him. Deciding that he'd pull him aside as soon as breakfast was over and let him know how HE planned the meeting to go. He couldn't afford any grand business antics by his brother that would likely screw up the deal that would rid him and the ranch of Asa Winters.

"_Well, I had a strange call this morning."_ Alice suddenly declared, breaking the silence that had followed Sean and Clay's strained exchange, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"_From who?"_ Clay asked with a frown, after taking a swallow of his juice, alarmed by someone paying a call before breakfast.

"_I...misspoke."_ Alice then quickly clarified, upon seeing Clay's furrowed brow. _"It wasn't a call just for me, it was a call on us, but I just happen to reach the door before George."_ She said, then hesitated, contemplating how to proceed with what she'd been asking herself since Sean's arrival at breakfast and utterance that he'd had a "long night," hoping for a response from one of her siblings that would give her more time to organize her thoughts, but instead she found quiet tongues and curious eyes upon her. _"Isaac came by...He wanted to know if Marita stayed here last night."_ She divulged. Sean lowered his gaze in angst, alarm rising within him, worried if Marita was okay, wondering where she'd spent the night, hurting at the thought of her anguish, at John Wesley comforting her and not him, while Clay turned reproachful eyes to his brother, concluding that Marita was at the source of Sean's disappearance the night before as Lexy sympathized with her brother's obvious pain, wanting to know what happened, wishing she could comfort him somehow. _"When I told him she hadn't stayed here, he wanted to know if I'd seen her at all last evening."_ She continued. _"I didn't." _She said._ "Did...any of you, see her?"_ She then cautiously asked as Sean lifted his eyes and turned them to his sister.

"_Why are you asking Lexy and Clay, when we all know that question is for me?"_ He asked, surprising everyone, putting Alice on the spot, unnerving her.

"_I don't know... I'm sorry."_ Alice nervously sighed, briefly dropping her eyes from Sean's stormy gaze_. "I didn't know how to ask."_ She sincerely clarified, again looking him in the eye. "_I just want to know if Marita is alright." _

"_It's okay." _Sean assured her, turning his gaze away, easing Alice's disquiet over her blatant approach to a sensitive subject, not faulting her for wanting to know what was going on with her friend, considering Isaac's strange visit. Painfully pondering where Marita might be, wanting to surrender his restraint and go find her...

"_So, is Marita okay?"_ Lexy tentatively questioned, gently pushing her brother to answer Alice's question. For she was worried too, and in turn forcing him to reel in his thoughts, to control the urge he had to go after her, to contemplate the questions being asked of him right now, to answer them...

"_Last night...Marita, got her memory back."_ He quietly announced to his family as visions of the night before, played through his mind, torturing him.

"_What?" _Alice and Lexy both gasped with shock.

"_What do you mean she got her memory back?"_ Clay uneasily questioned, thinking of what that could mean for Sean's relationship with Marita, and ultimately how this could affect them all. _"I thought those memories were lost."_

"_Apparently they weren't"_ Sean replied as he eyed his brother, struggling to keep the pain out of his voice. _"The year that she was missing...that year before ...we went to Chicago came back to her, not everything, but...enough for her to know what her life was like during that time."_

"_How did this happen?"_ Alice questioned, before Lexy could, finding this strange, yet miraculous, drawing Sean's attention back to her _"What happened? Did she see something, go someplace that brought it all back?"_ She excitedly queried, then slowly ceased to speak when she saw the disquiet in her brother's eyes, before he turned his attention way, anguish rushing him at the memory of Marita's words, the deep tenderness in her eyes when she'd confessed to him what she remembered and what she was feeling in her soul.

"_Sean..." _Lexy carefully began, but was interrupted by her brother answering the questions Alice had asked.

"_She didn't go anywhere or see anything that made her remember."_ He quietly revealed, his attention, for a moment on his plate as he pushed the eggs around with his fork. _"I think her being here in Lexington, so close to her past..."_

"_So close to you?"_ Lexy softly inferred drawing Sean's attention to her, recalling the conversation she'd had with her brother several days before when he'd said Marita had sensed their connection even though she didn't remember or understand it.

"_Perhaps."_ He poignantly answered, knowing that was exactly it. _"Whatever it was..." _He continued with feigned ignorance_. "...it brought back the memories." _

"_Whatever it was, was you."_ Lexy cautiously stated, expressing what Alice and Clay were also thinking. For Marita had been in Lexington two months before Sean and from what they knew had remembered nothing from her past, but Sean returns, and is only home for a few weeks and suddenly her memory comes back. It was him. Clay chafed and Alice worried at the thought, her not knowing what to make of that realization, how to feel about it, while he felt strongly that this was wrong, that Sean should've never got so close to Marita again. "_You woke her memories and now she remembers loving you."_ Lexy proclaimed, her words deepening the ache within Sean.

"_Lexy..."_

"_You can work things out, get back together."_ She naively suggested.

"_Get back together."_ Clay scoffed, now giving his sister a scornful look. _"They shouldn't have been together in the first place." _He tightly declared.

"_Clay..."_

"_But they love each other."_ Lexy strongly countered, interrupting Alice's intended reprimand of her brother.

"_Have you lost your mind? Do you not see..."_

"_That's enough!" _Sean angrily interjected, his gaze severe and on Clay, shutting him up_. "Don't ever speak to her that way again!" _He retorted, holding Clay's heated gaze. _"As far as Marita goes..." _He hesitated, before turning his eyes back to Lexy._ "We're not getting back together." _He strongly conveyed even as he struggled within with the answer he'd expressed, knowing what he truly wanted, but unsure what that meant for him and Marita. _"It's over."_ He stated, his tone firm, giving no indication of the battle in his heart.

"_Why?"_ Lexy sadly queried, hurting at what she'd hoped would lead to reconciliation between her brother and Marita. _"You love..."_

"_Lexy please."_

"_But Sean I don't under..."_

"_Lexy drop it!"_ Sean sternly ordered. Lexy instantly hushed and dejectedly dropped her eyes, on the brink of tears as she jabbed at the food on her plate with frustration. Sean briefly closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, his heart throbbing with Marita, the desire to see her, make sure she was alright, while hating the fact that he had to raise his voice and worse scold Lexy, before he slowly resumed eating his meal. His siblings silently followed his lead, but thinking - Lexy continuing to brood over his rebuke, not understanding why he was so adamant about giving up on Marita when they now had a chance at a new start, while Alice worried about her brother and her friend, about their pain and the confusion Marita must be feeling, wanting again to ask the question that was never answered – "Is Marita okay?" but didn't dare pose the question due Sean's now petulant mood when Clay glanced his brother's way, still aggravated by Lexy's suggestion and his brother's connection to Marita regaining her memory, watching him barely touch his food, trying to decipher the emotions in his face, not totally convinced that Sean was truly done with Marita.

* * *

Marita awakened with a start, assessing the strange room around her, wondering how she'd got there, where she was; when it hit her; what had happened the night before: Sean's touch stirring something deep within her, rousing what she'd always known was there, but thought would never be fully accessible – memories. Memories from that year she'd lost, filling her with amazement and peace, happiness and amour; then the reality, the truth marred by deceit, destroying what she'd believed in most in this world, her father's honor and respect. Marita closed her eyes in pain, finding it so unbelievable that he would deceive her in such a way and not even show a smidgen of remorse about it, about the hurt he caused. She thought as anger rose within her. How could he be so harsh? So unsympathetic? She agonized in disbelief, when thoughts of Sean again invaded her heart, strangely making her miss him, making her long to have plans with him this night, to go stargazing or this day to meet in the dandelion field. Heat washed over her and a shyness at the realness in the fact that she'd given herself completely to Sean. She breathed within, remembering the tenderness and passion she'd seen in his eyes, how in that moment she'd known that it was real, that it was right and that they were bound beyond the physical, bound in a way that was inexpressible with words. Marita sighed in angst and wanting as she opened her eyes, grasping that no matter how deep, their bond hadn't been enough. For after the attack, Sean had walked away and had never looked back. Marita lay there a moment, the anguish emanating through her, seeming to stifle her limbs to bind her where she lay, when finally she found the strength to move, to sit up on the couch, where the night before, exhausted from emotion, she'd fallen asleep after requesting John Wesley give her some time alone. Marita pushed the blanket that was covering her to the side, fighting the tears that were rising within her. She couldn't get caught up in the heartache right now. She had to figure out what she was going to do. She recited within. She couldn't go back to the ranch. She couldn't stomach her pa, and she couldn't face Sean. So what was she going to do? She solemnly thought when John Wesley slowly walked into the room...

"_Good morning."_ He said with a nervous smile, excited that she was there even if it was under less than desirable circumstances. Following Marita convincing him to take her away from the ranch, John Wesley had abandoned their plans for dinner and offered to take her to her Aunt Jessie Mae's, but she'd rejected that plan, needing to be alone, away from people at that moment. So he'd rode her around, through Lexington's countryside that was then dark, listening in agony as she cried and occasionally expressed a vague reason as to why she was upset when he'd asked. When she seemed a bit calmer, he'd offered to return her to the ranch. However, she'd declined that idea and knowing that she probably wouldn't want to go to her aunt's he'd taken her home with him.

"_Good morning."_ Marita uncomfortably stated, embarrassed that she was there, that she'd let her emotions get so out of control that she'd done something as improper as stay the night at a gentleman's house. Granted nothing inappropriate had happened. John Wesley had been a perfect gentleman and a comfort to her, but still it wasn't right, and she wished she'd never allowed it to happen. She somberly thought.

"_My aunt made some eggs and toast if you'd like something to eat."_ He offered.

"_Thank you, but I really should go."_ Marita said as she stood and began to fold the blanket that had covered her. _"I've intruded enough on your time."_

"_Marita your presence is anything but an intrusion."_ John Wesley stated with earnest. _"I care for you very much."_ He said as he walked up to her, giving her tender eyes, causing her to drop her gaze in discomfort. _"And I want to be there for you however you need me."_ He said.

"_Thank you for saying that."_ She responded with sincerity, hesitantly lifting her eyes back to his. _"Thank you… for being so helpful last night."_

"_Like I said, that's what I'm here for."_ He replied. _"I'm just glad that you…seem better today."_ He added, his words more a question than a statement, stirring the hurt and anger within Marita.

"_I am, better, somewhat."_ She struggled to lie as she turned her attention away to place the blanket she'd folded on the couch.

"_Would you…like to talk about what had you so upset?"_ John Wesley then cautiously asked, seeing that he'd struck a nerve. _"Last night...you mentioned... something about your father, betraying you, but... you didn't elaborate."_

Marita didn't respond. Her attention still turned away, focused on the blanket she'd just placed on the couch, wrangling with what to tell him. On the one hand she really didn't want to tell him anything. However, he did deserve to know something, to have some understanding as to what was going on. Last night he'd seen her at her worst, and he had been a help to her, but what would she tell him? She mused, the pain and fury associated with all she'd learned growing within her. How would she tell him the details of her pa's deceit and that she'd loved before, deeply, that...she still did her heart cried helplessly longing for Sean, yet panging at what had been lost and could never be again.

"_If you don't feel comfortable…"_

"_No."_ Marita asserted, again giving her attention to him. _"I'm fine."_ She lied once more, even as an intense wave of anger and angst nearly choked her up, but she managed to push it away. _"I'll tell you."_ She said, then took a seat on the couch, while he took a seat in the chair adjacent to it, close to her. _"You know, about my memory loss."_ She shakily began.

"_Yes."_ John Wesley acknowledged, his eyes fixed on her. _"You lost a portion of your memory when you had a wagon accident."_

"_Yes."_ Marita uttered with difficultly reminded again of her father's lie about the "accident," but choosing not to disclose to John Wesley that the "accident" was really an attack. _"Last night…" _She continued, then stopped as the images again replayed in her mind, her heart, images of her meeting Sean at the baggage claim in Chicago, the happiness they'd felt. Their time in the dandelion field, how connected they'd been and their moment last night, the tenderness and amour emanating from Sean's eyes as he'd touched her cheek, heating her with such a simple, gentle caress. Marita closed her eyes, fighting the tears that were threatening to come...

"_It's okay."_ John Wesley assured. _"Take your time."_ He uttered as he reached out and took her hand, jarring Marita from her thoughts, causing her to open her eyes to his soft gaze, that made her heart ache more at the fact that his eyes, his touch, though nice, left her cold and did not possess the sway over her as Sean's did.

"_Last night."_ She continued, her voice uneven as she dropped her eyes from his, wanting to pull her hand from his grasp, but instead pushed forward with what she wanted to say. _"I started to regain those memories that I lost."_ She revealed.

"_Oh my God, Marita."_ John Wesley uttered, shock and happy for her, however confused as to why this would make her so upset. _"What did you remember?" _He logically asked. Marita hesitated a moment, emotions rising within her, but she quickly forced them down.

"_It doesn't matter."_ She told him as she looked him in the eyes. _"what does matter is when I remembered…I realized that my pa had been lying to me about my past."_ She said, her anger seeping into her tone, surprising John Wesley. _"What my life was like before…everything changed."_

"_Marita I'm sorry."_ He said, compassion in his voice, as he gently rubbed her hand in an attempt to comfort her, but instead, unknowingly making her feel trapped by his kind gesture_. "But_..._are you sure...what you remembered was right?"_ He then cautiously asked, thinking of meeting her father, how genuine the man seemed to be how much he loved his daughter and thus finding it hard to believe that the man would lie to her. "_Maybe…you misinterpreted what you remembered?"_

"_That's not what happened."_ Marita strongly countered as she finally freed her hand from his. "_My memories were clear as day."_ She said. _"Furthermore, when I confronted my pa, he admitted that he lied." _She stated, again recalling how he didn't care that he'd hurt her.

"_I'm sorry, to have questioned you."_ John Wesley quickly apologized, wanting to take her hand again but deciding against it, for now. _"I just find this so..."_ He wanted to say 'hard to believe,' but found that would be unwise to say. _"Did he... say why he lied?"_ He then continued, attempting to get a clearer understanding of what had made Marita so distraught over the situation, still not ready to believe that Isaac would be so cruel, thinking there had to be a legitimate reason behind him lying to his daughter.

"_He was trying to protect me."_ Marita disgustedly answered, now thinking of her father's behavior the night before, how arrogant and unapologetic he'd been.

"_From what?"_ John Wesley asked, prompting Marita to quietly sigh and look down. She couldn't tell John Wesley the whole story. He couldn't know that she'd been in love with a white man, that she'd even run off to have a life with him and that, that's what started all of this, but she still answered him.

"_Life. Myself."_ She somberly replied, looking at him again.

"_That doesn't make sense."_ John Wesley voiced with confusion, sensing that she was keeping something from him, something significant and not liking it. He'd just done everything he could to help her, allowed her to spend the night at his Aunt's home and now she wasn't opening up to him, why? He mused with frustration.

"_I can't talk about this anymore."_ Marita suddenly declared as sadness, anger and longing pressed upon her. _"I need to go."_ She said, now standing from the couch.

"_Are you sure?"_ John Wesley asked as he too stood, not knowing how else to respond, still questioning within what had really happened between her and her father. Could she be overreacting to the "lies"? Women sometimes did that. Maybe the "lies" were for her own good, but he didn't dare present his true thoughts to Marita. For something had upset her and he didn't want to make things worse, alienate her from him. This was the closest they'd ever been, and he wanted to keep it that way. _"You can stay here longer if you need to."_ He offered.

"_I can't hide from my problems."_ She stated, emotion in her eyes and tone.

"_I'm really sorry that you're going through this."_ He seriously conveyed. However, Marita didn't respond; instead she sadly dropped her gaze. _"I'll...get by jacket...then take you home."_ He stated, which Marita acknowledged, before he then reluctantly left the young woman alone to again relive the joy of those recently returned memories, the pain of her pa's lies and the angst of her tenderness for Sean and his choice to abandon her.


	31. The Fall Out

**Chapter Twenty-nine (Part II)**

"_Marita, Thank God you're alright."_ Jessie Mae asserted, instantly giving the young woman a strong hug, which she half heartedly returned, dismayed by the fact that her aunt likely knew everything about her pa's lie, but failed to tell her the truth. _"What are you doing here?"_ The woman asked with bewilderment at her niece being at the boarding house and standing in the registry line, but so relieved she was alright. She'd been extremely worried after her conversation with Isaac and had prayed he'd find her safe.

"_Getting a room."_ Marita tartly replied. John Wesley, who was now looking for a lot to park his wagon, had offered to take her home, but she'd asked him instead to take her to town so that she could find a room at a boarding house. Jessie Mae quietly sighed and dropped her eyes as the realization of the young woman's answer dawned on her. _"You're not surprised."_ Marita quipped _"You must've spoken to pa."_

"_I did."_ Jessie Mae admitted, now holding Marita's sad, yet angry eyes. _"He came by the house early this morning, looking for you." _ She disclosed. _"He told me what happened."_ She said as Marita drew a deep breath and turned her eyes away. _"Marita…I'm so sorry."_ She expressed with sincerity.

"_Are you sorry about my quarrel with pa, or that you helped him lie about my past?"_ She sharply queried. _"Or are you just saying words that you think I want to hear so that maybe I'll heed your impending lecture for me to forgive him?"_

"_Let's not do this here." _Jessie Mae beseeched, but Marita folded her arms across her chest, her gaze stern and intense._ "Please." _The woman asked again. Marita didn't move. For she was debating what to do, wanting to walk away from this woman, her family, who'd told her so many lies, but then she'd honored her plea, reluctantly leading the way to the private courtyard nearby.

"_I'm not just saying words."_ Jessie Mae seriously stated, answering Marita's question once they were outside, closed off from the lobby of the boarding house_. "I'm truly sorry for all the lies, and especially for my part in deceiving you."_ She said as Marita remained facing the far wall that surrounded the courtyard.

"_Why did you do it?"_ Marita disappointedly asked. _"How could you do it?" _She questioned as she turned to face her aunt.

"_At the time… I thought it was the right thing to do."_ The woman answered, though she'd always understood her brother's motive, supported his disapproval of Marita being with Sean, she'd always been weary of Isaac's plan, but felt it was pointless to disclose that information because the fact remained that she'd lied.

"_Yet you continued to lie when I specifically asked you about a special man in my life, about Sean Logan." _Marita stiffly declared, aggravated by her aunt's reasoning. _"You told me that a relationship with him was not possible because he was white, and then you tried to convince me to let the past go."_

"_I did say that."_ Jessie Mae acknowledged with regret, wishing she'd just told Marita what was going on when she had the chance weeks ago. _"I was trying to help you, ease the uncertainty and confusion you felt about your life."_

"_You were trying to cover for my pa!"_ Marita snapped, her voice uneven with distress. _"What I don't understand is why? When Sean Logan was thousands of miles away?"_ She asked with disillusionment, not understanding this betrayal, hurt by the deceit continuing years after the fact when it didn't "have" to. _"What, did you all think that if I learned the truth I'd catch a boat to Europe and try to find him?"_

"_No. We just wanted you to be happy."_ Jessie Mae impassionedly, shakily answered. _"After all you'd been through, the last thing we wanted was to see you heartbroken over being attacked and losing…the man you loved."_

"_But I was never happy!"_ Marita expressed, now more emotional at the reminder of what had happened with Sean. _"I was always haunted by that missing piece from my past. I always felt like I couldn't move on because I didn't know what had really happened." _ She strongly conveyed.

"_We made a mistake. I made a mistake in keeping you from the truth, deceiving you."_ The woman conceded with remorse, grieving within at her niece's agony. "_And I truly am sorry for all of it, especially hurting you. I never, NEVER wanted to hurt you."_ She earnestly declared, sorrow in her eyes.

"_But you did hurt me."_ Marita quietly replied with sad resolve. "_I trusted you, and you used that trust to deceive me."_ She uttered, hurting her aunt's heart. _"And for that, I don't know if 'I'm sorry' is good enough."_ She said, then moved towards the door, feeling there was nothing more to say.

"_Marita, please don't go."_ Jessie Mae entreated for a moment blocking her niece's path, but the young woman went around her, ignoring her appeal. _"Please don't stay here."_ She implored following her.

"_I'm not going back to my pa's."_ Marita stated with strength. She couldn't even look at her pa right now, much less stay under his roof.

"_Well then come stay with me."_ The woman suggested, thinking she'd feel better with Marita staying at her place than at this boarding house that lately seemed to be having issues with keeping its tenants safe.

"_Absolutely not."_ Marita instantly rejected, turning to face the woman. Even though she wasn't thrilled about staying at this place, the other boarding houses were full due to a local conference, the extra spectators for Ned's trial and no one wanting to stay here due to "MaryLynn's" murder, she had no choice. She couldn't go back to the ranch and to stay at her aunt's she felt would give her pa access, provide him with the opportunity to assert control over her life again.

"_I know you're upset and that you don't trust me, but staying here after what happened to that woman..."_ Jessie Mae quietly stated with deep concern. It was one thing to work here during the day, however it was whole other thing to be here at night, especially after such a crime. _"At least you'll be safe..."_

"_I don't want to hear another word about being safe."_ Marita retorted, her anger again rising, cutting the woman off, recalling once again her pa's excuse, what was at the source of all these lies - her safety.

"_At least with me you wouldn't have to pay for room and board." _Jessie Mae adjusted her argument._ "You can stay in Alisa's old room."_ She said, referring to the room that had a private entry on the back of the house, the room that her youngest daughter had stayed in before she'd married and moved to Atlanta. _"Please."_ She appealed once more. _"I'll stay out of you're way, and I'll make sure your pa don't pay you a call unless you want to see him."_

_

* * *

_Sean was late. He didn't plan on it, but his personal errand had taken a little longer than he'd expected. He couldn't help himself. He painfully thought. After hearing about Marita's failure to come home, his will to stay away from her, to give her time to sort things out had crumbled. He had to see her, to make sure she was safe, know that she was alright. Consequently, he'd gone looking for her. He'd first checked at her Aunt Jessie Mae's and had found no one there, then had gone to the boarding house where the woman worked, hoping she would know where Marita was, praying that he wouldn't learn that she was with John Wesley. Like he'd expected, he'd found her there, Jessie Mae, who'd been "kind" enough to let him know that Marita was safe and would be staying with her for a while, but had also used the opportunity to express her thoughts about him and her niece...

"_I know that you're concerned for Marita and that you still care for her…"_

"_But…"_ He'd quietly uttered when the woman paused.

"_But…the best thing you can do for her is stay out of her life."_ She'd firmly stated. _"I know that there has been a lot of lies, and pain that have kept you apart, but was that really such a bad thing?"_ She'd asked. _"Was it such a bad thing that you both moved on with your lives, began to create futures for yourselves without the constant fear of violence, and the heartache of never being accepted?_ She strongly questioned. _"Mr. Logan, you should think about that the next time you have the urge to pay a call on my niece, or tell her you love her, or that she's your future. You should think, what's more important? What you feel for her? Or making sure she's alive, safe, and happy."_

The questions she'd asked didn't leave much room for debate. He mused with anguish. Marita's safety was more important than anything. It always had been, and he'd failed to secure that before. So how was he going to do it now if she chose to be with him again with the states being more intolerable than they'd been three years before? The best choice he could make, the only choice he could make, as her aunt had pointed out would be to walk away, his heart panged at the thought, selfishly not wanting to experience the pain of starting over again without her in his life. I can't think about this now; Sean agonized as he came upon his brother and Mr. Blackmon, standing at the fence surrounding the east pasture, talking. I can't get distracted by my emotions. I have to focus on the business at hand, he thought with strength as he forced Marita from his mind and focused on the information from Mr. Blackmon's file...

"_Mr. Blackmon."_ Sean said as he now shook the man's hands, his mind fully engaged with business as his soul burned fiercely with Marita. _"I'm sorry I'm late. I had another meeting that ran longer than expected."_ He explained, while Clay inwardly scoffed at his brother's lateness, suspicious as to where he was, remembering the discussion at breakfast, wondering if it had something to do with the Marita.

"_No problem."_ The man declared. _"I'm just glad you're here..."_

"_I was just telling Mr. Blackmon of the changes we're making to our contracts."_ Clay asserted.

"_Yes, changes I'm not happy about."_ Mr. Blackmon interjected. _"I understand you're increasing your rates by 40% and adding a stocking fee which will be 30% of the overall cost."_ The irritated man explained, shocking Sean who gave Clay a scolding look, thinking how they had not discussed such outrageous numbers during their brief discussion about this meeting. Clay had made it clear that this was his meeting and therefore asked that Sean follow his lead, after all he was only being included in order to make Mr. Blackmon comfortable, and Sean was fine with that. However, if he'd known that his brother would be proposing a deal such as this, he would've expressed some serious objections.

"_The new rates and stocking fee are becoming an industry standard."_ Clay stiffly contended, thinking how the increased rates and stocking fee would provide him with most of the money needed to pay off Asa Winters. _"And we have to adhere to these new trends to remain a relevant force in the business."_

"_I don't care what the industry standard is changing into, I will not pay a rate increase of 80% over night!"_

"_Mr. Blackmon this ranch breeds the best horses in the south. You are not going to find better service..."_

"_But we do understand that long time clients like yourself will find these...new rates difficult to adjust to and for that reason we will meet you half way to create a contract that suits both our needs." _Sean quickly interjected upon seeing that Clay was about to blow this deal, angering him, who was so close to calling his Sean out, telling him that this was his meeting, his deal, but logic wisely won out, knowing that if he made such a scene it would make things worse than they already were and thus kill the deal all together, something he couldn't afford.

"_That's good to hear."_ Mr. Blackmon sternly stated.

"_You've been a client for many years and we'd like to keep it that way."_ Sean seriously replied. _"So let's see what we can work out."_ He said_. "Why don't we go inside. I can have Nancy make us some mint tea, and we can talk."_ He suggested to which the man accepted, infuriating Clay even more who'd feared this would happen but had no choice but to go along, since it had calmed the man down and got the deal moving again, but once they got inside and began negotiations he would make certain he pushed his plan, that he got what he wanted. He had to. He thought with determination. Otherwise Asa Winters threats would likely come to fruition.

* * *

Isaac thought this was the last place Marita could be. For she hadn't been at Jessie Mae's; she hadn't been at a boarding house. She hadn't been at Florida's, an old friend of hers, whose place Isaac had checked on a whim. His last resort, which maybe should've been his first resort was John Wesley's. After spending the first hours of the morning searching for his daughter, he'd been forced to return to the ranch to help manage the work for the day. He'd hoped that when he got a break and went home for lunch his daughter would be there, but she wasn't. She was no where on the ranch. He knew, because she wasn't scheduled to work for Clay and again no one had seen her. So he'd ventured out again, worried, determined to find her...

"_Mr. Peters... I was expecting you."_ John Wesley stated awkwardly, upon opening the door to see the man. _"Marita's, not here."_ He then slowly answered before Isaac could ask.

"_But she was here?"_ Isaac questioned, with relief and hope.

"_Yes."_ The young man confirmed, again struggling with Marita's accusation about her father. _"She stayed the night here. But of course it was nothing inappropriate."_ He quickly clarified, before Isaac could think otherwise. _"She fell asleep on the couch."_ He clarified, but the man's gaze still hardened, unable to hide his displeasure at the young man allowing his daughter to stay there over night instead of bringing her home.

"_Where is she now?"_ Isaac then calmly asked after managing his annoyance with the young man's actions. John Wesley hesitated to respond, wanting to keep his promise to Marita to keep her whereabouts secret but upon further urging he'd yielded to what he knew as the proper thing to do no matter Marita's request. Isaac was her father, and he had a right to know where she was, if she was okay. So he'd confessed all, telling the man of their trip to town, how she'd planned to get a room at a boarding house, but had abandoned that plan when she'd ran into Jessie Mae. The woman had convinced her to stay with her. After that he'd returned her to the ranch where she planned to gather her things and pick up her wagon. Isaac was stunned. He couldn't believe that Marita would take her anger this far. It was one thing for her to stay out all night, but to go so far as to move out. He thought as he absently gazed towards the ground, unsettled by Marita's drastic choice, his sister's words, "pride comes before the fall" haunting him again, making him question his position.

"_She was still upset."_ John Wesley cautiously resumed, trying to ease the man's discontent, finding it harder to believe Marita's contention about her father was accurate. _"She just needs some time to… sort things out."_ He tried to explain, drawing Isaac from his troubled thoughts.

"_So she told you what happened?"_ Isaac slowly spoke, returning his eyes to John Wesley, continuously struggling with his daughter's decision to move out and the part he'd played in all of this, yet unable to believe that Marita would've disclosed the truth to John Wesley.

"_She, told me that she started to remember her past."_ He reluctantly disclosed. _"But she didn't tell me exactly what it was."_ He said. _"Just that her memories revealed…that you'd been lying to her."_

"_I see."_ Isaac evenly stated, not at all surprised that Marita hadn't told the man more, figuring she thought the inappropriateness of her past choices was not something she wanted the young man to know, but she'd gone to him for comfort, which made Isaac realize that their relationship might've been deeper than he'd originally thought. _"Son, you care about my daughter right?" _He then asked, now struck with a way he could help his daughter, help strengthen her relationship with the young man before him, a good man, who'd be the right choice for her future.

"_Yes sir."_ John Wesley stated with sincerity. _"I care for her very much."_

"_Well then there is something you should know if you have any hopes of having a future with her."_ Isaac declared. _"May I come in?"_

"_Yes, of course." _John Wesley replied with bewilderment and curiosity, then stepped aside to let the man inside.

* * *

"_You must be proud of yourself."_ A livid Clay stated as he and Sean made their way down the hall towards the study after walking Mr. Blackmon to his carriage. _"Undermining my strategy, costing the ranch money in the process."_ He angrily declared as Sean patiently listened, allowing Clay to vent about the deal that he thought had been destroyed. _"I had that deal all worked out!"_ He fumed, even more chafed at Sean's cool stance and a bit panicked that he had nothing to stop Asa Winters. _"But you shot it all to hell!"_ He accused, prompting Sean to stop and face him.

"_That deal was crap and you know it."_ Sean stiffly countered, wondering what his brother was thinking proposing such a contract.

"_That deal was going to keep the ranch financially stable for at least the next three months."_ Clay argued.

"_If you really think that those numbers you were throwing at Mr. Blackmon was going to get you a deal then you didn't learn anything from watching pa do business."_ Sean firmly disagreed, then continued down the hall.

"_That's what you'd like to think isn't it."_ Clay angrily contended as he followed. _"That I'm this incompetent business man who can't handle this ranch." _He said as they now entered the study.

"_Honestly Clay I don't know what to think."_ Sean sharply replied as he walked over to the desk, dropped the Blackmon file on its top then turned to face his brother. _"A few weeks ago you say the ranch is doing fine; it's back on track, and today you're trying to cut some outrageous deal with Mr. Blackmon."_

"_What are you saying?" _ Clay quipped.

"_I'm asking, if the ranch is in trouble."_ Sean boldly asked, catching Clay off guard.

"_Of course not."_ He replied in a shaken, but offended tone, even as Asa's threat raged in his mind.

"_You sure about that?"_ Sean challenged, instantly picking up the uncertainty in Clay's response. _"Because announcing a 40% rate increase and a baseless 30% stocking fee without a rate adjustment plan of at least three years reeks our business is in trouble and we need money."_

"_Do you want to see the books for yourself?"_ Clay fiercely defended. "_see that there's money there."_

"_I don't need to see the books."_ Sean countered, failing to disclose he'd taken a look at the ledgers weeks ago out of curiosity and slight concern. There did appear to be some issues before he came to town, but as Clay had announced the night he'd arrived, those issues appeared to have been solved by an infusion of cash from a new, but small client_. "Because the books can sometimes be deceiving." _ He said, thinking of his pa's issues with the city ledgers and some unintentional discrepancies he'd once found in their Grandpa Cab's business ledgers.

"_Are you implying I doctored the books?"_ Clay questioned with ire.

"_No."_ Sean replied, though he was further troubled by his brother's overly testy response. _"I'm just saying if things aren't what they seem to be, I can help."_ He offered, his tone serious but more calm. _"I do have money."_ He pointed out, referring to the sizable inheritance their grandpa Shane had left him upon his death.

"_Thanks, but you've done enough."_ Clay tautly rejected, even though for a brief second he was tempted to tell him what he'd done, to ask him for his help, but pride had won out, and he'd remained quiet, determined to resolve this issue with Asa somehow on his own. _"Why don't let me handle the ranch business." _He voiced with irritation_. "And you take care to spare this family any further trouble by staying away from Marita."_

"_Come again."_

"_You're secret meeting, that made you late for our meeting with Mr. Blackmon, where were you?"_ Clay tightly asked.

"_What I do with my personal time is none of your business."_ Sean retorted.

"_It's my business if it involves Marita."_ Clay claimed with exasperation. _"The last thing this family needs is you trying to rekindle that relationship."_

"_You don't have to school me on what this family needs, I know." _ Sean firmly contended, challenging his brother's vexed gaze.

"_Well then why are you determined to start up with Marita again?" _ Clay charged.

"_Did you not hear my response to Lexy this morning?" _Sean replied with fury.

"_Yeah I heard it, but I could see in your eyes that you're not done with her!"_

"_I don't know what more you want from…"_

"_I want you to stop these secret meetings with her!"_ Clay yelled, incensed.

"_What secret meetings?" _

"_Last night comes to mind." _Clay spoke with indignation_. "When you just happen to be there when she got her memory back and now today you're late for our negotia..."_

"_I'm not going to keep going in circles with you about this."_ Sean seethed.

"_Why won't you just answer my ques…"_

"_I've already told you, memory or not, Marita and I are through!"_ Sean declared in an authoritative tone, instantly shutting Clay down, even as his heart ached at the words he'd just expressed. _"Now if you don't believe what I'm saying that's a personal problem. I'm not going to discuss this anymore." _He fumed._ "Now if you want to talk business, tell me the truth about what's going on with this ranch, I'm game."_

"_Thanks, but no thanks!" _Clay scoffed_. "As I said I have the ranch under control." _He retorted._ "I just hope you can say the same about your feelings for Marita." _He jabbed at a piqued Sean, then angrily stalked from the room, a bit scared, more worried about the mess he no longer had a solution to fix with Asa Winters, than his brother's feelings for Marita Peters.


	32. A Decision and the Unresolved

Thanks for the responses!

**Chapter Thirty**

The six council members filed into the room, no more than a minute between each arrival, all taking a seat at the long table where the Mayor sat at its head and two State Auditors at each side. The councilmen had been waiting for weeks to have this meeting that would decide Ned Logan's fate, where he stood on the council now that he was on trial for murder and had been accused of stealing from the City. Most thought that he should be given a chance, see how the trial panned out. These same people couldn't believe he'd kill anyone or steal from Lexington. But then there were those few who were strongly opposed to Ned's continued "presence" on the council. Those who thought he was capable of anything and should be thrown off the council no questions asked. One of those people was Asa Winters, who now took a seat at the table knowing that this was nothing more than a formality and that Ned Logan would soon be officially off the council which would open the door for decisions to be made that benefited his agenda. Mayor Jackson called the meeting to order, ceasing the conversation that had sprung up around the table, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"_As you all know, the city has been dealing with accusations that fellow councilmember Ned Logan has been embezzling money from the city funds."_ Mayor Jackson stated. _"As a result of those accusations, Ned's personal financial ledgers were seized and an independent council was selected to review the books to determine if there was any merit to these accusations."_ He said referring to the gentlemen at his side. _"Today, Harold Moore and Douglas Cross from the State Auditors office will be joining us to report on their findings."_ He announced, then sat back in his chair and nodded at the gentlemen letting them know they could take the floor, disclose the findings he'd already been informed of.

"_Thank you, Bob."_ Harold Moore stated as everyone's attention turned to him. _"For the past few weeks we've been auditing Ned Logan and Lexington's financial records. Based on those audits we've determined that there is no evidence of embezzlement." _He declared, which pleased many at the table who never believed Ned would engage in such activity, and shocked others, especially Asa Winters, who for a moment, was certain that he'd misunderstood what had been said.

"_How is this possible?"_ Councilman Rhodes asked what many of the stunned Councilmen were thinking. _"I thought the discrepancies in the books were pretty straight forward."_

"_Nothings straight forward when you're dealing with financial records, especially records as complex as those for a major city like Lexington and an established business like Ned Logan's."_ Douglas Cross explained, unintentionally making Councilman Rhodes feel like he had no business sense at all. _"However, when auditing Mr. Logan and the City, we did find there were some discrepancies, but nothing to indicate fraud."_ He said.

"_Can you please explain what you mean?"_ Another Councilman stiffly asked, irritated that Mr. Cross had said nothing insightful, that he'd basically said the same thing as Mr. Moore. _"I thought you just said there was no evidence of embezzlement now you're saying there were discrepancies?"_

"_Discrepancies do not always indicate embezzlement."_ Mr. Moore strongly answered. _"Why don't we all take a look at the report Mr. Cross and I compiled on our audit." _The man suggested as his partner retrieved the copies of their report from his bag that sat on the floor. _"We'll go through the report step by step."_ He continued as Mr. Cross distributed copies to the Mayor and each Councilman. _"As I stated before this was a complicated audit, so we'll try to keep this as simple as possible."_ The man said, then he began to explain, along with his partner, their finding as the Councilmen listened intently, occasionally asking questions as they reviewed the report, while Asa Winters sat quiet and enraged, questioning to himself what the hell had happened with the carefully planned forgery.

* * *

Why was she still here? Why was she still in Lexington? She'd finally gotten what she'd come for. She now knew the source of those feelings and dreams that had driven her here. She now had the missing piece, at least most of it, from that year before the accident. So why was she still here? Marita painfully mused as she hung out the clothes she'd just washed on the clothesline. Why not go back to Toronto and put this all behind you? In spite of all the lies that had led her to Toronto, she had what many would deem a good life there, especially for a Negro woman. Nevertheless, she couldn't leave Lexington, not now. With Ned still in jail Clay needed her part-time to help with office work for the ranch; Alice and Lexy needed all the emotional support they could get considering all that was going on with their pa. The Logans needed her she'd told herself, but she couldn't deny that there was so much more to her staying. Despite her estrangement from her pa, her vow that she never wanted to see him again - now thinking of his attempt to see her the day before and how Jessie Mae had kept her word and asked him to leave – she wasn't quite ready to shut the door on him completely. He was after all her father, the only parent she'd known for the past eight years; thus going back to Toronto when things were so bad between them she feared would sever their relationship forever. And then there was Sean, so much unresolved between them. She'd managed to avoid him, not see him for days, but he was still here. He would be, no matter if she was in Toronto or Liberia, smoldering in her soul, ruling her every thought, conflicting her more. She'd tried so hard to forget him, dismiss what they'd meant to each other, remind herself of what he'd done that he'd walked away during one of the worst times in her life. However she couldn't forget. She couldn't dismiss the times they'd shared. She couldn't banish the passion he stirred so deeply within her. But she also couldn't forget what he'd done, even though some part of her understood it, deduced that held left because he felt that the attack was his fault, that he didn't keep her safe. However, what she couldn't understand is why he'd walked away and not said goodbye. Why he didn't even come to make sure she was alright. She silently questioned with grief. They'd loved each other. They were starting a life together, and he'd left like she meant nothing to him. Her heart ached, igniting tears within her causing her to close her eyes at the pain ripping through her, when suddenly she was rushed with a powerful warmth, an aching tenderness, swelling within her, driving her to turn her gaze ahead where she found Sean Logan walking towards her, shocking her. Marita drew a deep breath as she wiped a tear from her cheek, wanting to turn her eyes away, fighting to control the fervid trembles within her. She knew that he'd come, for her Aunt Jessie Mae had informed her of the encounter she'd had with him a couple of days before, but Marita was hoping it wouldn't be this soon, that she'd have to face what he'd done and the profound connection between them...

"_Hey."_ Sean quietly uttered as he slowly walked up to her his gaze intense with love, nearly melting her heart, but she remained strong the only way she knew how and turned away, crushing him.

"_What are you doing here?"_ She asked as she again closed her eyes, her voice uneven, exposing the hurt and longing within.

"_I wanted to see you, see how you've been."_ He answered, watching her as she hung a skirt on the line, pain flooding him at her actions and words and the hurt she was feeling over the truth she'd recently learned. _"You were so upset the last time…"_

"_I'm fine. So you can go."_ She softly replied as she forced her eyes back to his, her soul aching at his wounded gaze, prompting her to turn away from him again, this time to busy herself with retrieving another garment from the basket of laundered clothes.

"_That's not the only reason why I'm here."_ Sean stated, his voice strong, disguising his deepening angst at her pushing him away.

_"Sean I can't..."_ Marita began then faltered in anguish at the memories of their past and the thought of how things had ended between them. For a moment it consumed her, stopped what she was doing, when somehow she found an ounce of strength and continued with what she wanted to say. _"I can't...talk . about what happened between us...not yet."_ She uttered in a tone that was broken and soft, before she then moved to hang the garment she'd pulled from the basket on the line, trying so hard not to breakdown, when the wind suddenly whipped up, gusting beneath it, nearly blowing it off the line. Marita quickly got control of one side of the gown pinning it down, then moved to restrain the side that was blowing free, threatening to undo the secured end, while she retrieved another pin from her apron, when just as her hand came down on the flapping garment, Sean's hand came down too, securing the gown and her hand beneath his. An intense heat instantly surged through them, driving her to helplessly lift her eyes to Sean, to quietly gasp at his passionate blue gaze, heightening the yearning and tenderness within her, making her feel light on her feet. Marita closed her eyes, attempting to control her stance, to not be overwhelmed by all she was feeling, when suddenly the moment came, a moment she hadn't remembered before...

* * *

_It was a beautiful Autumn day, not a cloud in the sky, late October and early afternoon. She was so happy, happier than she'd ever been. They'd only been in Chicago for about two months and things were going so well. They'd found a place to live in a neighborhood that was nice, and where the people tolerated their relationship. Though they didn't need to work, Sean's substantial inheritance was enough for them to live off for the rest of their lives, they'd both found jobs they'd liked and were now officially engaged. Marita pinned a sheet to the clothesline and for a moment admired the jewel on her left hand, a yellow gold ring_ _with an old mine cut diamond set in a buttercup style mounting that was accented with detailed leaves and vines carved on it's shoulders_. _ Marita sighed in awe and joy, still finding it so unbelievable that they were there, in Chicago, making a life together, when suddenly she was accosted from behind, a strong pair of hands grabbing her around the waist causing her to scream in fright, when she was turned around to face her assailant. _

"_Sean Logan!" Marita exclaimed as she managed to free herself from his grasp. "You scared me half to death!" _She fiercely scolded.

"_Well hello to you too." He voiced with a smile then leaned forward and kissed her unresponsive lips. _

"_That's not going to absolve you from giving me such scare." She tartly stated, with weak sincerity. _

"_Hmm, well maybe I should try harder." Sean proposed, then took her face in his hands and leaned forward caressing her defiant lips with his, teasing them with his tongue, driving her to helplessly sigh in ardor, to finally let him in. Sean then took her mouth with slow skill, sensuously tasting her, heating her form, igniting her core, rousing her to an impassioned moan, when he reluctantly pulled back and chastely ceased the kiss. .._

"_How about now? Am I absolved?" He murmured against her mouth._

"_Yes." She breathed, feverish from his ardent touch. _

"_I knew you'd come around." Sean whispered with a smile, then kissed her once more. "Now let's finish this laundry so I can take you out." He said as he again abandoned her lips._

"_Take me out?" Marita sighed with surprise as she still burned with desire. "What's the occasion?" She asked. _

"_How about you." He quietly stated, gazing at her affectionately, his words bewildering her, yet flooding her with love. "The fact that you'll soon be my wife." He added with attentive warmth. _

"_What do you mean? I thought..." _

"_I talked to Reverend Stroud." He quietly revealed as he moved closer to her. "He'll marry us on November 10__th__."_

"_Oh Sean!" Marita exclaimed with astonishment, then excitedly threw her arms around him, holding him as tight as she could, when his strong arms surrounded her, enclosing her in his warmth, filling her with joy. "It's finally going to happen." Sean expressed with happiness and amour. "In two weeks, we'll finally be husband and wife."_

_

* * *

_

Marita took a long breath, struggling to quell the tears stirred by the bliss she felt at being engaged to Sean, and the sadness at that wonderful time being long gone, never to be again, when she slowly opened her eyes, determined not to alarm Sean, to act as if nothing was wrong and found his passionate, yet anguished gaze, still adoringly upon her, touching every part of her, making her more emotional…

"_I'm not here about us."_ Sean continued with a lie, though he desperately wanted to say different, his heart panging with wanting to disprove her belief about them, but he remained quiet, for now, needing to respect that she wasn't ready to talk. _"I'm here about you're meeting with Asia. I still plan to go." _He declared as he reluctantly removed his hand from hers, gently caressing it as he pulled away, spiking the flame within her. _"I wanted you to know that I'll come by to pick you up about 45 minutes before the meeting time."_

"_You don't have to do that."_ Marita faintly replied as she now secured another pin to the garment that had nearly blown off the line, using the task to try and calm the storm within her.

"_I'm not letting you go out there alone."_ Sean seriously asserted.

"_I know."_ Marita acknowledged, finally turning her gaze back to his only to again be rocked by his intensity and amour. _"But there's no need for you to drive me there."_ She explained with strength, successfully restraining the affect he was having upon her. _"I have plans... to meet, John Wesley afterwards. So I'll need to drive myself. You can follow."_ She revealed as she dropped her eyes, unable to face the pain she now knew had deepened in Sean's stare.

"_Going in separate wagons is not a good idea."_ Sean strongly opposed, even as his mind reeled at her suggestion and his heart broke at her planned outing. _"This meeting could be dicey enough without us running the risk of someone spotting three wagons at the old wind mill. We can't afford to draw that kind of attention to ourselves."_ He contended, compelling her to lift her eyes back to his, Sean now feeling that her wanting to ride alone had more to do with what was between them than her plans after the meeting. _" Also, if something happens...on the way there, or on the way back, I can't protect you if I'm in a separate wagon."_ He reasoned, praying to God that wouldn't happen, not wanting to ever experience that kind of pain and fear again, what he'd felt when Marita had been attacked in Chicago.

"_But there's no reason for you to take a wagon if I'm not with you."_ Marita countered, aggrieved at seeing the agony in his eyes, she knew over the attack against her, over the remotest possibility of her being hurt again due to this meeting, and in turn desperately needing to reassure him. _"You can follow me on horse back and park out of sight near the tree line when you get to the wind mill. That way if Asia arrives before us, or even after, she won't know that I'm not alone. Furthermore, anyone who might be passing by won't be alarmed by an unusual number of wagons being there."_ She rationalized watching as Sean briefly looked away, silently scrutinizing her plan. _"And as far as something happening, I think we'll be alright."_ She uttered with confidence, now holding his stare, her assurance comforting him somewhat. _"However, if something did happen, you can get to me quicker on horse back, than in a wagon." _She logically pointed out.

"_Sounds like you've really thought this through."_ Sean seriously replied admiring her with tender eyes, even as he still struggled a bit to accept her idea.

"_I had to."_ She stated as she lowered her stare, moved by his gaze, then again turned her attention to the basket at her feet, pulling the last garment from it to hang on the line_. "I knew you wouldn't like the idea of us riding separately."_ She continued as she held tightly to the blouse she was pinning to the line, ensuring that there wouldn't be another instance like the one before, that Sean wouldn't have reason to innocently touch her again, even as her heart ached to feel him once more.

"_No. I don't, but you're plan sounds solid."_ He admitted, watching her with angst and warmth as she fought what he stirred within her. _"So, I'll go with it."_

"_Thank you."_ Marita softly stated as she briefly faced Sean again, then quickly distracted herself with the empty basket on the ground, now picking it up_. "I guess I'll see you on Thursday then."_ She said as blasé as she could, still trying to hide her emotions. Sean calmly agreed, knowing where this was leading, that she was about to end his visit, aching to stop her and address what he'd really come there for when she abruptly bid him goodbye and moved to walk away, to finally flee the feelings that were exhausting her, threatening her resolve when Sean suddenly spoke, suspending her escape.

"_I didn't abandon you."_ He uttered, emotion in his tone. Marita's eyes fell closed, her back still to him, shock and joy briefly seizing her, then pain at the truth that he hadn't been there after the attack_. "I could never do that." _He quietly conveyed with moving conviction now coming up behind her as she turned to face him, her sadness tearing through him.

"_But you did, abandon me."_ She countered with agony.

"_No..." _Sean began, anguished at her pain, anxious to tell her the truth to ease her heartache, but his response was stayed by John Wesley arriving on the scene, greeting Marita who slowly, weakly replied, struggling to control her emotions as Sean sighed in frustration at the man's untimely appearance.

"_Mr. Logan."_ John Wesley stiffly declared turning a hard look to the young man at Marita's side, fuming at Sean's presence, yet refusing to admit the connection he'd just witnessed between him and Marita.

"_Mr. Stalls."_ Sean greeted the man with the same hard gaze and tone.

"_May I ask what you're doing here?"_ John Wesley tightly asked, astounding Marita, leaving her speechless.

"_Excuse me?"_ Sean retorted, his stance instantly becoming more hostile.

"_What are you doing here?"_ John Wesley boldly repeated.

"_What I'm doing here doesn't concern you."_ Sean sharply answered, peeved by the young man's audacity.

"_Don't you think you've hurt Marita enough?"_ The young man accused with indignation.

"_Jo…"_

"_You have no idea what you're talking about."_ Sean fiercely countered

"_I know enough…"_

"_Stop!"_ Marita shakily yelled, stopping the jabs between them before things escalated to an all out fight, astonished that John Wesley knew about her past with Sean. _"You should go."_ She directed to Sean as she turned her attention to him, her heart throbbing with agony and love. _"We'll talk, another time."_ She unevenly declared. Sean stood there a moment, his gaze gripping her, painfully asking if that's what she'd told John Wesley that he'd hurt her beyond repair, driving her to want to answer, but before she could find the courage to speak he uttered a goodbye, then turned angry eyes to John Wesley, holding the young man's heated stare, then calmly walked away as Marita watched with woe, struggling with the confusion and conflict inside.

"_I don't understand what you still need to talk to him for."_ John Wesley expressed with aggravation as he too watched Sean, drawing Marita from her reverie, not realizing that he'd allowed his ire with his white opponent to reveal to her what he'd successfully kept hidden the past couple of days.

"_When did you see my pa, and he tell you about my past?"_ Marita firmly questioned, her angst for the moment subsiding as her thoughts returned to what she realized John Wesley now knew. John Wesley brought his eyes back to her, but he didn't say a word just stared with unsure eyes, now realizing the error he'd made. _"When?"_ She asked again, sick of all the omissions and lies.

"_Saturday."_ The young man answered as he briefly closed his eyes. _"He came by my aunt's looking for you, and I told him that you had been there and that you'd been upset."_ He revealed.

"_Did you tell him I was staying here?"_ She then strongly asked, prompting John Wesley to look away, answering her question with his unspoken response, angering and disappointing her, before he then affirmed his answer with an utterance. _"Yes."_ He said, sighing with regret. _"Your father was so worried. I just wanted him to know you were okay."_ He tried to explain. _"I'm so…."_

"_Then what?"_ Marita snapped, in no mood to hear an apology, wanting instead to know the full details of his conversation with her pa.

"_Then…he told me there was something I needed to know."_ The man hesitantly confessed, not wanting to make things worse, but gathered his courage and continued. _"He told me…that you and Mr. Logan were…deeply involved."_ He stated, the thought of which filling him with bitterness that more than 30 years after slavery, white men were still preying on their women, destroying them. "_He told me that he convinced you to run off to Chicago with him where you were…brutally attacked for being involved with him."_ He said as Marita dropped her eyes, her heart brimming with vexation at her father once again betraying her by telling John Wesley something that should've come from her, if she chose to tell. Upset by the painful reminder of her history with Sean, all that was good about it and what had ultimately destroyed them. _"Marita I know that you didn't want me to know about your past, but I'm glad your pa told me."_ John Wesley sincerely declared. _"I want to know you, all of you."_ He said as she looked at him again. "_No matter what that might be. I want you to know, that you can tell me anything, talk to me about anything."_

"_I don't want to talk, about Sean."_ Marita quickly rejected what the young man was implying. She could never talk to him about Sean. She thought, feeling awkward about him knowing of her past, once more struggling with what she felt for Sean, the words he'd uttered 'I didn't abandon you,' confusing her.

"_Alright."_ John Wesley solemnly replied, now feeling irritated that she was still shutting him out. Nevertheless hoping that she didn't want to talk about Sean, because she wanted to be done with the man. "_Maybe then we should talk about what happened with your pa, me telling him about you being here." _He posed.

"_There's nothing to say."_ Marita declined. _"You did what you thought was right."_ She said, even as the words sickened her, made her think of her pa and Jessie Mae's excuses for lying.

"_Okay."_ John Wesley sighed and looked down now thinking hard, trying to figure how he could save this conversation. _"If you want to change, we can go to dinner a little earlier than planned."_ He awkwardly suggested, gazing at her again.

"_No."_ She quietly spurned. _"I think you should leave."_ She then said, shocking the young man.

"_Marita…"_

"_It's been a long day."_ She interjected before he could protest, so many thoughts and emotions swirling within her. _"I want...I need some time to think."_ She said, frustrating John Wesley, who wanted to push the issue, to make her hear that he was sorry for his conversation with her pa, make her see that she could open up to him about Sean Logan, but instead he grudgingly accepted her request.

"_Very well."_ He replied. "_Will you still be meeting me at the African Grove for the play on Thursday night?" _ He asked, referring to their next planned outing.

"_I don't know."_ Marita honestly answered, upsetting John Wesley more. _"I'll let you know by Wednesday afternoon."_ She promised. John Wesley feigned a genial response then asked if he could accompany her to the door. Marita accepted his request then they commenced their walk, both silent and uncomfortable, both thinking of Sean Logan: Marita helplessly consumed with him, with the hurt, the passion and the joy he stirred within her, while John Wesley worried and wondered about Isaac's warning, that Mr. Logan still had a strong hold over his daughter.


	33. The Old Wind Mill

Hi all,

I hope you all had a wonderful weekend! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate the continued support!

**Chapter Thirty-one**

For the first time in weeks things seemed to be looking up for Ned Logan. The embezzlement charge against him had been found to be bogus: the investigation had yielded some messy bookkeeping, but nothing of missing money, and his lawyer had managed to execute some wins at trial. First when he'd cross examined the man who claimed to have heard Ned kill "MaryLynn" then exit her room; the man had been drinking heavily that night, and therefore Ned's lawyer, Mr. Pearson, was able to use it against him, trip the man up about the exact time he'd "heard" the killing and saw Ned's exit. By the time Mr. Pearson was finished with the man, he was so confused he didn't know what time he'd heard the murder or seen Ned's exit. The other semi-win was when Mr. Pearson had questioned "MaryLynn's" family. It had been difficult for Ned to witness, mainly due to her family still hurting over her death, but his lawyer had shown that their belief that she – "MaryLynn," was running scams up north was pure speculation. However, the county attorney had countered that Patricia's use of the name "MaryLynn" and lying about her child and marriage, proved that she was up to no good. Still it had been a fairly good few days, which had began to make him optimistic about the trial, feel for the first time his defense was making positive strides which had encouraged him about other aspects of his life, compelling him to hope that maybe his relationship could be fixed with Sean, but today the darkness had seeped back in. The lies he and Isaac had told, clouding his brief moment of hopefulness, rearing its ugly head to cause more damage, this time to Marita...

"_I never thought this would happen, but you warned me."_ Isaac stated reflectively as he stared out the small window, finishing his account of Marita learning the truth while Ned sat at the table in the jail's visitor's room and somberly listened. _"__Now I might've lost Marita."_ He uttered his voice now distant and with a hint a fear.

"_Isaac she's upset right now, eventually she'll come back home. She'll forgive you."_ Ned assured as he watched his troubled friend, wondering if that was true, and questioning if his own child would forgive him for his deceit.

"_I don't know about that."_ Isaac worriedly replied, then turned to face Ned as he continuously reflected on Marita's decision to move out, how she was now refusing to see him and Jessie Mae's stern warning, haunting him. "_I think...I think I messed up pretty bad when I couldn't express... sorrow for what I'd done." _He admitted with difficulty. "_But I_ _couldn't, I won't apologize for protecting my daughter."_ He firmly added.

"_Nobody's asking you to apologize for protecting her."_ Ned strongly countered. _"But to apologize for that protection hurting her." _He said as Isaac shook his head and again turned his gaze out the window, rejecting Ned's words, though deep down he knew the man was right. _"Isaac she's moved out of your house and has vowed she never wants to see you again."_ He pointed out. _"How much worse does it have to get before you admit what you have to do?" _He pressed, striving to get through to his friend.

"_It's not going to get any worse."_ Isaac pointedly disagreed, returning his attention to Ned.

"_And how do you know that?"_ Ned challenged. _"You didn't think she'd ever remember the truth, but here we are..."_

"_I told John Wesley about Marita's past with Sean." _He interjected, for a second shocking Ned who then sighed at his friend's stubborn logic. _"You know yourself the worst thing that could happen after all we've done is for our children to get back together."_ He defended.

"_And how is telling John Wesley about Sean and Marita going to prevent that?"_

"_Marita's turned away from me and Sean because of all the lies. She's barely tolerating Jessie Mae."_ He explained as he began to pace the small space between the window and the wall. _"She needs support, who better to help her than John Wesley." _

"_You're playing with fire."_ Ned scoffed in disapproval, prompting Isaac to stop.

"_I'm trying to help my daughter." _Isaac sharply rebutted, his eyes meeting Ned's stern stare.

"_You're trying to control her life, keep her from Sean."_ Ned staunchly refuted.

"_And is that such a bad thing?"_ Isaac fiercely queried.

"_Have you learned nothing from the past three years?" _Ned questioned with frustration, holding Isaac's severe gaze_. "From what's happening now between you and Marita?"_

"_Do you want to see your son and my daughter back together?"_ Isaac retorted.

"_After the hell their union caused who's to say they'll want to be together again?"_ Ned argued.

"_Come on Ned, who are you trying to fool." _Isaac sighed with exasperation, then began to pace again_. "Marita still loves Sean. She'll_ always love him." He bitterly expressed, remembering what he'd seen the day the truth had come out, how she'd gazed at the Sean, how they'd gazed at each other and how the young man had run after her, pleading with her to hear him out. _"And Sean, he's just as smitten with her as he was three years go."_ He said as Ned drew a deep breath and dropped his eyes, not surprised by what he was hearing, but still troubled. _"It'll only be a matter of time before they work their way back to each other unless som..."_

"_I won't do this again!"_ Ned strongly exclaimed, disrupting Isaac's rant, prompting him to stop mid-step, to turn and face his friend. _"I won't try to control Sean's life." _He vowed, his gaze serious._ "If he decides he wants to resume his relationship with Marita... it's his choice." _He uttered with determination, even as a part him still fought that choice, wanting to "protect" his son at all cost_. "I won't try to stop him." _He said.

"_After everything our children have been through due to their relationship and the danger that still exists if they try it again, how can you not try to protect them, protect him?" _Isaac question in confusion, and disbelief that Ned suddenly no longer understood what was at stake if they didn't continue to protect their children.

"_After seeing the misery my lies caused our children, and how destructive those lies have been to our families, I have no other choice."_ Ned firmly countered. _"I'm no more happy about the possibility of them reuniting than you are, but I won't lie and scheme to keep them apart. I won't destroy what's left of my relationship with Sean." _He declared with conviction, unexpectedly striking a cord within his friend, stirring what he'd refused to acknowledge before – guilt and hurt over what his lies had done to his daughter.

"_Well I won't..." _Isaac stated, but faltered at the emotion suddenly rising in his voice._ "I can't, watch Marita chose again what nearly got her killed."_ He resumed, defending his stance with strength.

"_I know what you're feeling." _Ned empathetically expressed_. "But as painful as it may be, her choices aren't about you. It's about her and her life." _He said._ "Which you've got to let go, let her live the life that she chooses."_ He stressed, holding Isaac's conflicted stare.

"_With everything that's happened..." _Isaac paused, his heart panging at the memory of her being attacked, for a moment staying his response._ "I don't know if I can."_ He then stoically replied, even as his eyes brimmed at the pain within.

"_Well then you have a choice to make. " _Ned quietly declared._ "You either respect your daughter's choices, even if you don't agree with them, and have her love and forgiveness, or you can try and control her life, and make her hate you."_ He said as Isaac calmly looked away, appearing unaffected by Ned's words, when in reality he was shaken by the latter. _"That decision is now on you." _Ned continued._ "Whether your relationship with your only child, will be repaired or destroyed forever."_

_

* * *

_

"_It's clear."_ Sean asserted as he exited the barn near the old wind mill, after checking to make sure there were no threats inside and now made his way towards the wagon to assist Marita getting out. However, by the time he reached the driver's side she was already out of the wagon and walking in the opposite direction, away from him, doing what she'd been doing for days - avoiding him. Even when it seemed impossible not to cross his path – when she was working for Clay, she'd managed, thankfully, to stay out of his way. For she didn't trust herself with him; in spite of everything, the logic that said they didn't belong together, reminding her of the attack and that he'd left her. She couldn't help but want him, to feel a breathtaking tenderness when she thought of him, and she couldn't help but welcome the fervor he stirred within her, when his beautiful blue gaze seized her. So she'd done the only thing she could do, what she had to do, she'd continued to push him away.

"_Asia will be here any moment, so you should find somewhere to keep out of sight."_ She suggested as she now walked into the barn, continuing to evade Sean, desperately wanting to keep her distance, to not get caught up in the emotions that smoldered beneath the surface.

"_I'll hide in a minute."_ Sean strongly affirmed as he followed her inside, anguished and frustrated by her avoidance. _"Right now I'd like to finish our conversation from the other day." _He seriously pronounced, prompting her to briefly stop, to close her eyes at the angst radiating through her, before she forced herself to respond…

"_Sean this is not the time to have this discussion."_ She shakily replied as she resumed her trek and distracted herself with a visual inventory of the barn.

"_How long are you going to shut me out?"_ He softly queried as he followed her path, watching her with pain and yearning, willing her to give him her eyes.

"_What do you want me to say?"_ Marita faintly sighed, answering Sean's silent plea when she again stopped and finally turned to face him.

"_I don't want you to say anything." _Sean quietly conveyed as he ceased his stride, his gaze intense with adoration and heat, touching the deepest depths of her soul. "_I want you to listen."_

"_To what?"_ Marita struggled to reply, to hold his stare and maintain her resolve. _"You walked away from me and never looked back."_ She weakly contended. _"That's all I need to know."_

"_Do you really believe that I could ever abandon you after what we shared?" _Sean impassionedly asked.

"_It doesn't matter what I want to believe. "_ Marita unevenly answered. _"The fact is you weren't there when I needed you."_

"_I sat by your bedside day and night for four days, praying that you'd come back to me…" _

"_And what happened on that fifth day? Or the sixth, when I woke up?"_ She countered, her pain now etched with an anger she didn't know was there, over what a part of her felt was a betrayal of their promises to each other. _"Did you suddenly realize that being with a Negro wasn't the life you wanted?"_ She emotionally charged and was filled with painful regret the second the words left her mouth.

"_No!"_ Sean vehemently denied as her words devastated his heart. _"I loved you!"_ He fiercely declared. 'I love you still.' His gaze passionately professed instantly shattering her anger and regret, leaving her heart aching with amour, taking her breath away. _"I still wanted a life with you even after the attack." _He poignantly disclosed. _"But when I saw you in that bed, fighting for your life, I realized for the first time that my love wasn't enough to give you the life you deserved, and that ripped me apart..."_ He revealed, emotion breaking his tone, driving Marita to close her eyes in pain and love. _"...and angered me, made me hate the world, hate the man that had done this to you even more than I already did."_ He said, battling his love for her, urging him to go to her, to take her in his arms. _"So I left your bedside." _He struggled on, softness and guilt in his voice_. "And I went after him. I hunted him down and… I attacked him, beat him until ...I couldn't beat anymore, until someone came and stopped me." _He solemnly, hesitantly confessed as a tearful Marita opened her eyes in horror and shock, now staring at Sean whose eyes were lowered in self-reproach. She was stunned that he would resort to such violence; yet she could understand it, feeling every bit of his anger and agony, and uneasily finding a mild satisfaction in what he'd done to the man who could've killed her. _"I lost control."_ Sean quietly continued with regret, lifting his eyes back to Marita, her gaze now dropped in an attempt to try and settle her feelings and thoughts. _"And I paid dearly for it...I went to jail for six months, but worst of all... I lost you"_ He painfully expressed, drawing her anguished eyes back to him.

"_But you didn't have to lose me."_ She quietly stated, heartbroken at the realization. _"You could've come to me after you were released from jail, but you chose to go to Bo..."_ She began when the sound of horses and wheels - a wagon, pulling up outside ended her thought. Their gazes briefly held, feeling so much, wanting so much, before Sean forced away the emotions in his heart, the answers he so desperately wanted to give Marita, and focused on what took precedence in this moment – protecting her. He then rushed over to the window that gave a view of the space in front of the barn and carefully peaked out. When he saw that it was Asia and that she was alone and had not been followed, he turned away from the window, making sure he wasn't seen from the outside; then quickly hid behind an old steam plow. Marita took a deep breath, brushing away a tear that had escaped from her eyes, forcing herself to not think of Sean, to ignore the emotions and questions still stirring in her heart. When she turned her attention from where Sean had just disappeared, now focused on the meeting at hand, then anxiously moved towards the entry of the barn.

* * *

Jeb angrily strode through the halls of this home he knew well; the home he'd grown up in, the home that should've been his, passing servants who knew he didn't belong there, but didn't dare stop him due to the fury in his eyes. All Asa had to do was make sure Ned Logan went down for embezzlement. That would've further destroyed his integrity, ensured he'd be convicted of murder and obliterated what was left of his business. But apparently that was too big of a task. The man thought, enraged, and too much to ask for his brother to keep him abreast on the progress of the plan. He fumed as he stormed into Asa's office, who was entertaining a client.

"_What the..."_ Asa began, but his words ceased due to shock and rage at Jeb being in his home and standing before a client.

"_We need to talk!"_ Jeb demanded, not giving a dam that his brother was in a meeting, his stare letting Asa know that if he didn't want this to get any uglier he'd get rid of his client now.

"_Mr. Price, I'm sorry to have to do this, but I have to take care of this urgent matter."_ Asa stated. The calmness in his tone doing little to hide the ire in his eyes. _"We can finish this tomorrow."_ He suggested. The client uncomfortably agreed, then excused himself from the room, with Asa making sure one of his servants escorted the man out before he dealt with Jeb.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_ Asa roared when he returned to the room, slamming the door to his office, then turned wrathful eyes to his brother.

"_Funny, that's the same question I have for you!"_ Jeb exclaimed with fury. _"Why the hell did I have to find out about Ned being cleared of embezzlement in the papers?"_

"_Are you out of your mind?"_ Asa seethed, furious that Jeb had exposed himself this way, put him - Asa, at risk. _"How dare you come here with this nonsense abo..."_

"_I wouldn't have to be here if you'd kept me in the loop about what's going on?"_ Jeb countered with rage.

"_I went to that shack you call a home twice, to let you know what was going on!"_ Asa furiously replied as he walked up to his brother_. "But you were no where to be found! And I wasn't about to traipse all over town looking for you! You knew when that meeting was going down, you should've made yourself available to hear the outcome!"_

"_And why would I need to do that when you pretty much guaranteed Ned was going down for embezzlement?" _Jeb fiercely defended, driving Asa to angrily scoff at the truth in what had been said and turned away from him. _"I just want to know what the hell happened!"_ Jeb queried, his tone still filled with fury.

"_What do you think happened?"_ Asa retorted as he returned his vexed gaze to his brother. _"The forger botched the job on the ledgers and screwed up the charge against Ned."_

"_How can than be?" _Jeb challenged._ "How can you screw up showing dollars disappearing from one account and appearing in another?"_

"_Despite what you might want to believe, a job such as this isn't as simple as you just made it sound!" _Asa bitterly quipped.

"_Are you defending the man that just screwed us over?"_

"_Hell no!"_ Asa denied, thinking how he'd taken care of the "forger," who'd make such a costly mistake, making sure the man took an unpleasant reprieve from these parts and would never be seen again if he knew what was good for him. "_I'm just saying creating a believable embezzlement scheme requires impeccable skill…"_

"_Something you said Mr. Raines had!"_ Jeb interjected. _"Now because of his incompetence any further doubt raised about Ned's character has been negated!"_He fumed. _"Which sets us back to square one, trying to figure out how we're going to fix this!"_

"_There's nothing to fix!"_ Asa tightly argued. _"The embezzlement charge was unfounded!"_

"_You are not going to let this go."_ Jeb ordered, inflaming Asa's already sizzling temper. "_We had a deal!"_

"_No, you had a plan to frame Ned Logan for embezzlement and I tried to help you!"_ He angrily disputed.

"_And you did that out of the goodness of your heart!"_ Jeb rebutted. _"Don't try to act like this was all on me, that you had nothing to gain from our little set up. We both know business would be a lot better for you if Ned Logan never sat on the city council again."_

"_I think the unfortunate murder of his fiancée, your friend, will more than suffice in getting Ned Logan out of my way." _Asa contended tartly, evenly, making Jeb suspicious with his strange resolve over the outcome of the embezzlement plan.

"_What are you up to?"_Jeb asked as he closed the distance between him and his brother, holding his crossed stare. "_You never let anything go this easily unless you have another plan."_

"_I don't have another plan."_ Asa stiffly denied as thoughts of his scheme against Clay Logan raged in his mind. _"Remember this was all your idea, I'm just along for the ride."_

"_That better be the truth…"_

"_Or what?"_ Asa barked. "_You're going to take me down like you did Ned Logan?"_ He challenged. _"You don't want to mess with me."_ He warned.

"_And you don't want to give me reason to 'mess with you.' "_ Jeb viciously countered as their gazes remained locked in chagrin, both men refusing to back down, certain that they'd win if a battle of wills ever ensued between them, when Asa forced himself to channel his rage, to remember the bigger picture, which for now meant he'd have to back down, to take care of his brother, who was bordering on being a liability, in the near future.

"_Look, let's just take a step back."_ Asa calmly proposed, even as ire burned within him. _"We're both feeling frustrated about the failed embezzlement scheme, but that's no reason for us to turn on one another."_ He continued, not fooling his brother at all. _"Ned Logan is the target here." _He reminded him.

"_Indeed."_ Jeb evenly agreed, playing along with his brother's claim, as vexation still swirled within him. _"So what are we going to do about him?"_ He asked.

"_We're going to make sure he hangs for murdering MaryLynn Grimes."_ Asa vowed as another plan now formed in his mind.

* * *

"_I'm sorry I'm late." _Asia nervously stated as she reluctantly walked into the barn and passed Marita who'd come to greet her at the door._ "Work went longer than expected." _She said as she cautiously looked around, taking in the corners and content, making Marita slightly alarmed_._

"_It's alright." _Marita assured, quietly sighing in relief when the young woman turned her attention to her, forgoing what appeared to be her plans to explore the barn_. "You're here now, and I'm glad you came." She said. _

"_Well I did set this meeting up."_ The young woman replied, then took a deep breath and again anxiously looked around.

"_Why don't we... get started."_ Marita awkwardly suggested, not knowing how else to get the meeting underway, now anxious herself to be done with this before the woman somehow discovered they weren't alone. _"What is it you need to..."_

"_Wait."_ Asia tensely interjected_. "Before we, do this, you have to promise me that you'll never speak to me again."_ She said, her voice shaky, but serious and afraid. _"If you see me at the boarding house, you don't know me. I'm a stranger."_ She said. "_It's nothing personal._ _I just don't won't no trouble from this."_

"_I understand, and I promise."_ Marita agreed with true sincerity, easing the young woman's concern. Asia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then released a slow sigh and spoke.

"_A few days after Miss MaryLynn wa...passed, I was assigned to clean her room."_ She quietly stated as she now opened her eyes. _"And I found something interesting, something stuck between the headboard and the wall."_

"_What did you find?"_ Marita questioned, her heart excitedly beating, praying that whatever she'd found would help Ned's case. Asia hesitated a moment, swallowing back her fear, then reached in the satchel at her side and pulled out a much smaller bag, then slowly handed it to Marita. _"What is it?"_ Marita asked, her voice soft with anticipation as she took the bag from the woman's trembling hand.

"_It's Miss. MaryLynn's journal."_ Asia uneasily revealed. _"Everything about her, up until right before she passed."_


	34. A Cryptic Note

Hi all,

I apologize for leaving this story in limbo for the past month. I planned to update weeks ago, but real life along with computer issues hindered the creative process. I appreciate all the e-mails encouraging me to continue this story. I really appreciate your support! And again I apologize for the delay.

Thanks again for your patience.

**Chapter Thirty-two**

John Wesley stood before the mirror, fixing his tie, admiring his handsome reflection, confident that he was going to have a great outing with Marita. He'd been worried there for a moment, worried about the call Sean had paid upon her, fearful of her request for him to leave and uncertainty about keeping their planned outing. However, his doubts had faded into relief when she'd sent word last evening that she still planned to meet him at the theater.

"_Where're you off to?"_A voice exclaimed, prompting him to turn his attention to the entryway of the room.

"_The African Grove."_ John Wesley answered his cousin as he now made his way over to the bed to retrieve his blazer and put it on.

"_She said yes?"_ Trenton uttered with surprise, recalling John Wesley's deep concern over Marita's past, which he'd confided in him days before, and his disquiet over her sending him away after their tense discussion about her father.

"_Yes. Did you expect her to say otherwise?"_ John Wesley stated with confidence as he again stood before the mirror buttoning his jacket.

"_Yeah, and as I recall you did too."_ Trenton quipped.

"_I had a moment of weakness."_ John Wesley contended, turning strong eyes to his cousin. _"I let Isaac's warning and Mr. Logan's unexpected presence at Marita's upset me."_

"_And with good reason."_ Trenton countered. _"Isaac knows his daughter, and she did send you away, no doubt due to Sean Logan." _

"_She sent me away because she was upset about me telling her father where she'd moved."_ John Wesley justified his stance slowly revealing his annoyance with his cousin's assertions.

"_You really think Sean Logan's call had nothing to do with her decision to send you away?"_ Trenton scoffed with skepticism.

"_At this point it doesn't matter."_ John Wesley stiffly rebutted. _"Because she's keeping her outing with me, which means she sees a possible future with us."_

"_Or she sees you as a distraction from Logan." _

"_A distraction, a way to get over him, I don't care." _John Wesley retorted._ "Trent I'm not naïve. I know Marita still…feels something for that man."_ He stated with difficulty, the thought of his words stirring anger within him. _"But she's with me now. She's giving me a chance to prove I can make her happy…" _

"_Yeah, until Logan decides he wants her back."_ Trenton tautly charged.

"_He already wants her back." _John Wesley divulged, surprising his cousin with his forwardness_. "But like I said she's chosen to be with me."_ He said. _"And that's how its going to stay."_ He vowed as he now slipped on his hat, and took another look in the mirror. _"I got to go."_ He said as he turned away from the mirror and moved to go. _"I don't want to be late."_

"_You know Logan ain't gone give up that easy."_ Trenton pushed following his cousin towards the door. _"White men never do."_

"_Mr. Logan can try as much as he may, Marita will never go back to him after what she suffered for being with him."_ He stated with assurance, then went on his way to his outing with Marita.

* * *

"…_though he's not pleased that I'm now living here at the boarding house, his plan remains on course. The boy continues to have success sabotaging the client horses to ensure the mishaps that will unravel Ned's business. Then there is the havoc Jeb plans to reek with the ledgers I gave him, and the plan I will fully execute once I'm firmly planted in Ned's bed, which shouldn't take too long considering how eager he is to marry me. The plan should unfold with ease from here on out, but I still must tread with care. For just the other day things had nearly unraveled due to that Negro seeing me embracing Jeb. Thankfully I was able to convince Ned that what she'd seen was a lie. What a mess it would've been had I not been able to convince him otherwise. God I hate Negroes. I can't wait to be free of them, free of this place where their prying eyes can cause so many problems. I'm just ready for this scheme to be over. Funny I should be excited, salivating at the riches that will come with this job, but I'm not. Not because I feel bad for what's coming to Ned Logan, but because when this is over the riches won't be mine. This is Jeb's plan and thus all the rewards will go to him. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I changed the plan. If I go it alone, marry Ned Logan and never go through with all Jeb wants me to do. Or what if I took what I could from Ned and disappeared, just dropped off the face of the earth? It is a strong thought, one that has become more frequent with every passing day. But it's an unwise thought. I need to do what I set out to do, do what is safe. The last thing I need to do is incur Jeb's wrath. I've faced it before, the rage and violence he displays when vengeance is in his heart, and I never wish to feel it again. I just have to keep reminding myself that this will only go for a few more weeks. That by the end of summer Ned Logan will be destroyed, and then I can wash my hands of this place, perhaps even Jeb too, and return to New York where I belong." _

Marita read aloud, completing the last entry "MaryLynn" wrote in her journal, three days before she was murdered. Sadness washed over her at the woman's untimely death, mingling with the intense warmth generated by Sean who was at her side, leaning against the old plow, silently reading the journal as she read it out loud. Following Asia's reveal, that she had "MaryLynn's" journal, the woman had willingly given it to Marita, telling her she hoped it would help her friend before reiterating that she wanted no further contact, and then quickly leaving the barn. Marita had stood quiet several moments after the woman left, making sure she was a good distance away, before she then called out to Sean who promptly emerged from his hiding place and without delay wanted to read the journal.

"_I always thought MaryLynn had help with her scheme, but never did I think it was part of some bigger plan for vengeance."_ Sean quietly stated as he looked ahead, across the empty barn pondering the implication of such a realization, certain that MaryLynn's death was related to this plan for revenge, suddenly feeling a rush of fear for them all.

"_But vengeance from who? Who is this Jeb person?"_ Marita asked, her own thoughts racing with alarm at the contents of the journal. _"And why would he devise such an elaborate plan to take down your pa?"_ She continued to question as she closed the journal and turned her eyes to Sean, noting his deep concern, her heart aching to ease his worry while struggling with the heat his closeness stirred.

"_Only my pa would know."_ Sean answered as he turned his eyes to meet Marita's stare, scaring her with his intensity, the tenderness that blazed for her within him, yet quickening the yearning in her heart.

"_You should go to your pa, right now."_ She suggested as she abruptly stepped away from the equipment and nervously extended him the journal. _"Find out what he knows about this."_ She said, dropping her eyes as Sean slowly took the book from her hand his eyes fixed on her, loving and wanting her so much. His mind, his heart, for the moment, abandoning his thoughts on the journal to return to what they'd been discussing before Asia had arrived.

"_You're right. I should." _He softly uttered._ "And I will, but there's something you should know before I do."_ He said, drawing her eyes back to his, inflaming the angst and amour between them. She wanted to speak, to rebuke what she knew would be his attempt to explain the past, but she couldn't form the words, and she couldn't walk away or reproach the power he asserted over her heart. _"I was lied to too." _He quietly declared._ "I was given a letter from you, that said we were over, that…you were moving on and that you didn't want me to try and find you."_

"_I don't understand, I never…"_

"_I know."_ Sean stated, his heart hurting with longing at the emotion in her eyes_. "I know that you never wrote that letter. I should've known then that it wasn't you."_ He voiced with sadness and regret. _"But at the time things were so crazy...you'd been hurt. I'd gone to jail, then you were gone, and I didn't understand why, and that letter told me all I needed to know, all that I feared, that you didn't want us anymore." _He revealed, his tone uneven with pain. _"But I couldn't accept it, so I tried to find you._ _I went to all the family I knew you had, looking for you, praying that I would find you...and when I couldn't…I finally accepted…"_ He paused at the angst rushing through him.

"_You accepted, that letter... to be the truth." _Marita deduced with love and understanding, when Sean could speak no more, but instead closed his eyes at the agony flooding him within. _And so, you…left Lexington, and went to Europe."_ She uttered in a hushed tone as the realization continued to flood her.

"_I had no idea you were in Toronto." _Sean then quietly stated, his voice raw with pain as he opened his eyes to meet her anguished, yet loving gaze_. "And had I known…"_ He continued, then stopped when the reality of their situation crashed upon him, reminding him of the world in which they lived, a world that had attacked them, attacked her and created the heartache that had nearly destroyed them these past three years. _"Well, it doesn't matter now."_ He declared with strength, briefly dropping his gaze, forgoing the words he so desperately wanted to say, that had he known she was in Toronto, he never would've taken that train to Boston. He never would've gone to Europe. He would've gone to her in Toronto and fought to have her back in his life. He would've married her and gave her the future he'd promised.

"_It matters to me." _Marita tenderly, emotionally expressed as he lifted his eyes back to hers, his heart aching with longing and amour._ "…you didn't…you didn't walk away from me, from us." _She sighed as a single tear escaped down her cheek.

"_No."_ Sean quietly uttered as he helplessly moved closer to her and touched her cheek, brushing the tear away, causing her to draw a fervent breath at his touch.

"_I wanted to believe that you hadn't walked away, but…"_

"_I know."_ Sean whispered as she turned her face into the palm of his hand and held it to her lips, kissing it, completely undoing him, driving him to take her mouth, to kiss her with slow passion. Marita moaned in pleasure as he kissed her more deeply, his hunger growing at the taste of what he'd missed for so long, what he'd tried to deny he still wanted for these past three years, what he shouldn't act on, what could destroy her once again, when he suddenly pulled away. _"I can't do this."_ He breathed against her mouth, wanting so much to taste her more. _"I can't risk you getting hurt again."_ He declared with anguish as he forced his hand from her face and stepped away from her.

"_It's not your risk to take."_ Marita contended, her voice etched with pain at his words and desire to again feel his touch, to savor his lips once more.

"_But it is." _He countered with aching conviction as he broadened the distance between them._ "You were attacked because of me. You could've died because of me." _He conveyed, painfully, brokenly. _"I can't forget that."_

"_We can work through this."_ Marita tearfully declared.

"_We can't work through the viciousness and hatred of this world."_ Sean maintained. _"We tried once, and I failed." _

"_What happened to me wasn't your fault."_

"_Our families were right…we were naïve to think we could have a life together."_ He forced himself to say even as his heart shattered at the agony that deepened and emanated from Marita's eyes.

"_You don't mean that."_ She shakily replied. _"Otherwise you wouldn't have told me the truth about what happened. You would've let me go on thinking that you abandoned me." _She countered as she walked towards him, holding his heartbreaking gaze._ "You said before that you still wanted a life with me..."_

"_That was three years ago." _Sean disputed as he lowered his eyes, his tone unsteady and soft._ "I have a life now in Europe" _He firmly reasoned as he again looked her in the eyes, his gaze unwavering – decisive._ "And you have a life in Toronto, a future with John Wesley."_

"_I don't love him."_

"_He's what's best for you."_

"_Sean…"_

"_There's no future for us!" _He strongly interjected, forging a coldness in his tone which caused her to stop in her tracks._ "There never was, and there never will be." _He continued with all the strength he had, breaking her heart into a million pieces, as he fought the angst that ripped through his soul, rising within him, threatening to destroy his resolve. _"We should go."_ He then somberly stated. _"We've been here too long already."_ He said as he dejectedly turned away from her, wanting so much to turn around and recant everything he'd said, to tell her that he loved her and wanted her more than anything in this world, but instead he forced his feet forward, towards the exit of the barn, as Marita remained where she stood heartbroken and in tears, stunned that he'd chosen to walk away, that he'd chosen to give up them, that he'd chosen to give up on her.

* * *

Sean stood at the window in his father's office, thinking of Marita replaying their conversation in his mind, hurting at what he'd said, how he'd pushed her away, while Clay sat in a chair nearest to Mr. Pearson, both were waiting for the man to finish reading the last pages of "MaryLynn's" journal; both hoping that it would be enough proof to free their pa of the murder charge. After Sean left the old wind mill, he'd secretly followed Marita to her outing with John Wesley, making sure she arrived there safely, his heart tearful and anguished at the battle that raged within him, the battle between his mind and soul. He'd then gone to the jail where Deputy Brunson had refused to allow him to visit his pa. From there he'd gone to see Mr. Pearson but had learned the man had taken a late meeting in Winchester. So Sean had left word with the man's clerk to have him come to the Logan Ranch as soon as he returned to town. Sean had then come back home to find only Clay was there; Alice had taken Lexy with her to a Youth Women's Social Society Meeting. He'd then immediately informed his brother of Marita's discovery. Clay had been stunned and excited, yet displeased at how closely Sean had been working with Marita, but seeing his brother's mood, that he was solemn and aggrieved, showing no joy at the discovery, he'd wisely kept his thoughts about him working with Marita to himself.

"_Well?"_ Clay urged as Mr. Pearson barely finished reading the journal, eager to hear the man's viewpoint.

"_It's an astonishing read."_ Mr. Pearson stated as he closed the journal. _"And will most certainly change your pa's case, but I'm afraid not for the better." _He somberly announced as laid the book on the desk before him.

"_How can that be?"_ Sean fiercely questioned as he turned from the window, cutting Clay off who'd began to voice the same question. _"The journal clearly shows MaryLynn conspiring with not one, but two men to destroy our pa."_ He argued. _"Additionally she wrote that one of those men had been violent towards her and would destroy her if she messed up his plan, which proves reasonable doubt regarding pa's guilt."_

"_As insightful as MaryLynn's journal may be its still hearsay."_ Mr. Pearson countered.

"_Hearsay?"_ Clay scoffed. _"You've got to be kidding me?"_

"_There's no proof the journal was actually written by MaryLynn Grimes."_ The man explained. _"There's no one here to say that this was her journal or to corroborate the story in it. Furthermore, if I got it entered as evidence in the case it could backfire. Without proof that one of those men mentioned in the journal killed MaryLynn, the County Attorney could twist it into a solid motive for Ned killing her himself."_

"_But he didn't kill her!"_ Clay declared with exasperation as he now stood from his chair and began to pace.

"_I know that, and you both know that, but I'm afraid the County Attorney and the jury won't see it that way if they learn about this journal."_ Mr. Pearson seriously stated, causing Clay stop in his tracks and turn disbelieving eyes to the lawyer while Sean, who'd been quiet during the brief exchange - thinking, to again turn his gaze out the window, frustrated at so many things, how despite the fact that their pa was innocent and that MaryLynn's journal pretty much proved as much he would likely still go down for her murder unless they somehow change things, frustrated about the situation with Marita, a situation that was completely his fault. Questioning why he'd pushed her away when he loved and wanted her more than he ever had, when amazingly, after everything she still wanted him too his heart ached. So why did you walk away? His soul queried within. Because it's the best choice for everyone, most importantly her, he painfully reminded himself just as his thoughts were drawn back to the room at Clay's loud and peeved assertion...

"_So you're basically saying Sean went through all this trouble to get MaryLynn's journal for nothing?"_ Clay asked the lawyer.

"_Quite the contrary."_ The man calmly contended. _"If evidence can be found to support what's in the journal, then a stronger case can be made for your father's innocence."_

"_And how are we supposed to do that?"_ Clay irritably posed as Sean listened intently, his back still to Clay and the lawyer trying to figure himself how they could use the journal to their advantage. _"MaryLynn's dead and the men she was working with could be anywhere by now, and even if we find them, they're not going to confess what they were doing."_

"_That may be true, but I'm going to put an investigator on it anyway."_ Mr. Pearson vowed.

"_No."_ Sean rejected, finally speaking after a long quiet, turning to face his brother and the lawyer. _"I don't want an investigator on this."_

"_Well thank you for finally joining the discussion." _Clay retorted_. "But why don't you want an investigator on this?"_ He asked, giving his brother an annoyed stare.

"_There's still a chance we can make this work for us."_ Mr. Pearson proclaimed, before Sean could respond to Clay's retort.

"_I know."_ Sean replied to Mr. Pearson as he now made his way back to him and Clay_. "But I think we should keep this close to the vest, considering what's alleged in MaryLynn's journal." _He explained as he gave his brother a stern stare_. "I don't think anyone outside of us should know about it right now."_

"_Sean my investigator can be trusted."_ Mr. Pearson guaranteed.

"_I'm sure he can."_ Sean stated returning his attention to the lawyer. _"But we can't afford to take any chances with what we know getting out."_ He said, making not only the lawyer, but Clay fully understand where he was coming from. _"Better to be safe than sorry."_ He added.

"_Alright."_ Mr. Pearson reluctantly replied after turning questioning eyes to Clay who didn't protest his brother's assertion, now deducing that Sean had his own ideas about what to do about the journal. _"If that's the way you want to play it. I'll keep my investigator out of it."_

"_Thank you."_ Sean uttered.

"_No problem." _The man stated as he now stood from his chair._ "If there's, nothing else, my wife's expecting me."_ He then said. Clay and Sean both answered that there wasn't anything more they wished to discuss. _"Alright then, just, be careful." _He then seriously advised, knowing that the young men planned to further investigate MaryLynn's journal themselves._ "And please let me know if you learn anything new."_ He requested.

"_We will."_ Sean assured, briefly glancing towards his brother. _"Thanks again for coming by on such short notice."_ He said as he and Clay now walked the man to the office door.

"_That's what I'm here for."_ Mr. Pearson stated with sincerity then told the young men he'd check in with them the following day, before making his exit.

"_So, what's the plan?"_ Clay asked, almost grudgingly once the man had cleared the room and like he knew he would Sean jumped right in with an answer.

"_We need to talk to pa."_ He said as he turned away from the office door and made his way to the desk, picking up the journal, then went to the wooden credenza that sat behind it. _"If this Jeb character is willing to go to these lengths to take him down he has to know who he is."_

"_Then what?"_ Clay asked, not a bit surprised by Sean's thoughts. _"We track this guy down and politely ask that he confess to killing MaryLynn?"_ He scoffed.

"_No, but maybe we can get to someone around him that can corroborate what was going on."_ Sean presumed as he crouched before the credenza and opened its doors to reveal the safe that was hidden within. _"According to MaryLynn's journal there was someone else…" _He continued, when Clay came around the desk to face him_. "… a young man who helped with the plan by working here at the ranch and that he wasn't too thrilled with what they were doing."_

"_So what? He's probably long gone by now."_ Clay tartly countered still irritated not only with the fact that the journal was basically a dead end, but Sean's entering the family safe without bothering to ask his permission or even if the combination was still the same. Once again he was assuming his role as the Logan's first son with no thought of him he griped to himself.

"_So, it sounded like he was the weakest link in their scheme."_ Sean answered, after placing the journal inside the safe, locking it, then closing the cabinet and standing from the floor. _"Maybe we can find him and get him to confess Jeb's plan."_ He said.

"_And where would we look?"_ Clay retorted. _"He could've gone anywhere once MaryLynn was killed. Hell he could've killed her himself."_

"_I don't think so."_ Sean disagreed. _"MaryLynn seemed very fond of him, and I suspect he felt the same about her. I'm figuring he was just as much under Jeb's thumb as MaryLynn."_ He inferred. _"Which means he might still be here, spying on us."_

"_And why would you think that?" _Clay skeptically questioned._ "MaryLynn's dead, possibly at Jeb's hand. Why would this guy stick around? To help Jeb see his plan through? It doesn't make sense if he cared about MaryLynn."_

"_Maybe he doesn't know about Jeb's potential role in MaryLynn's death. Maybe he thinks pa really did it. Hell maybe I'm way off." _Sean admitted._ "But I do know we have to go through our records and figure out who this guy is." _He said as he now moved from behind the desk_. "Based on the timeframe in MaryLynn's journal he only started a few months ago."_

"_Do you know how long that's going to take?"_ Clay stated with frustration, following him. _"We bring in over a hundred new workers in March so we can be fully staffed for the summer season. It takes weeks to get them processed and on the books and it'll take that long to go through all those workers to try and figure out who our mystery guy is."_ He pointed out. _"What's more, we don't even know his name, what he looks like. It'll be like finding a needle in a haystack."_

"_I'm no more thrilled about this than you are, but do you have a better idea?"_ Sean defended as he turned to face him. _"Pa is on trial for murder."_ He reminded his brother. _"We've got to exhaust all options to get him off." _He said. _"Now, we know this guy likely didn't come on in March."_ Sean said. _"Pa met MaryLynn in mid-May, so he likely started around the same week they met, maybe a couple of weeks before."_ He said. _"So we don't have to research our records that early on. Plus if you re-hired the same workers you had last summer, that should eliminate most of the names on the list, taking it down to about 50 to 75 people."_

"_That's still a lot of names."_ Clay argued. _"I don't know if we can get through them before the end of pa's trial."_

"_We have to if we're to help him."_ Sean strongly declared. _"With me, you and Marita on the job, we can do this."_ He maintained with confidence. _"We can narrow that list down by age."_ He explained, thinking how MaryLynn referred to her younger accomplice as a boy so he couldn't be any younger than 16 and probably no older than 20. _"From there we can narrow the list down to those who listed their birth home as out of town, specifically out of state."_ He said, suspecting that the young man presented himself as being from out of state like MaryLynn.

"_And from there, we'll start tracking individuals down, see if we can fill them out face to face."_ Clay asserted, now catching on to his brother's plan.

"_Exactly."_

Clay took a deep breath, then sighed with worry at the trouble that their pa was in, the tediousness in Sean's plan that still may fail to help their pa, when the mess with Asa suddenly popped in his mind, managing to trouble him more.

"_It's going to be alright."_ Sean assured his brother, even as he questioned it all himself, wishing he had Marita by his side.

"_So what do we do now?"_ Clay questioned, appearing a bit more calm when in reality he was reeling at the pressure upon them. _"We can't visit pa tonight."_

"_Let's go ahead and pull the hiring records for the spring. We can start reviewing those now."_ Sean suggested.

* * *

Later that night

Jeb stood on the deserted street that ran behind the Lexington jail, gazing at the window he knew belonged to Ned Logan's cell. His anger simmering at the recent kinks in his plans. First Asa screwed up the embezzlement charge and now Ned's lawyer managed to win a few battles in the murder trial. Ned must be feeling pretty confident by now. No doubt believing that he'd hit a stroke of bad luck and that things were finally turning around for him. Well he was wrong. Jeb bitterly thought, and it was time Ned knew that his misfortune wasn't misfortune at all, but his own doing and that this would never be over until he was completely destroyed...Ned lay on the small, uncomfortable cot, staring at the ceiling of his cell, thinking of his life, his children, worried about his relationship with Sean, hoping that he and Clay were getting along, worried for his daughters' strength, their fragility, hoping that they would get through all that was happening unscathed. For a moment Ned closed his eyes and prayed that God would keep his children strong and safe, that he would beat this murder charge and get the chance to repair his relationship with Sean when he released a sigh and opened his eyes just in time to see something come through the steel bars that posed as a window, flowing on air like a feather, before hitting the floor with a clinking sound. Ned immediately got up from his cot and walked over to the item, a white envelope. He then bent down, retrieved it from the floor, then tore the envelope open and slowly turned it upside down, allowing the contents, a folded paper and a ring, to drop into his hand. Ned briefly glanced at the ring, then carefully opened the paper, while letting the envelope slip to the floor and quietly read was written inside: "You took what wasn't yours, destroyed a life with your betrayal. Now your day of reckoning has come." Ned was instantly baffled by the cryptic words, wondering who would send him such a note, when he again looked at the ring, that shined beautiful and bright in the light of the moon. He seemed to recognize the jewel, a lady's ring, but was still confused, unable to place where he'd seen it before. It was brilliant. He thought as he admired the sapphire at its center that dazzled in the moonlight, logically deducing that it was quite an expensive piece of jewelry, when it hit him, an old memory from the past, shaking him with fear and nostalgia, reminding him of where he'd seen the ring before... It was early April, and he'd been attending The Festival of the Dogwood in Woodland Park, with Alexandria Kingston, when they happened upon their friends Jebediah Winters and Elizabeth Heisenberg.

"_What's got you two skipping on air?"_ Alexandria had asked after they'd greeted each other with the appropriate pleasantries. _"You're practically beaming."_ She said, referring to Jeb and Libby's uncontainable joy. Libby and Jeb had given each other a knowing glance, both of their smiles growing more brightly before she'd then answered.

"_Jeb proposed!"_ She announced as she flung out her hand for Alexandria to see the sapphire ring that adorned her hand and that Ned now held in his_. "We're getting married!"_ She exclaimed.

"_That's wonderful!"_ Alexandria asserted, feigning joy as she gave Libby a cordial hug, while Ned shook Jeb's hand congratulating his friend, telling him he was lucky man, even as his heart hurt with pain and jealousy at what he'd known for some time was inevitable that Jeb Winters would be marrying this beautiful woman that he, himself, loved and wanted...

Ned's thoughts returned to the present as he continued to study the ring, his emotions a mixture of shock, confusion and alarm. He was completely stunned that this ring was now in his hands, so many years after that time in the past when they were all so young and before their lives had changed so drastically. What did it mean? He question within. Why would someone give him this ring? Who would give him this ring along with that cryptic note? The logical answer didn't make sense. He reasoned. For though Jeb had despised him, hated him for what he thought he'd done, hated him enough to do this, to take glory in his troubles, that was not possible. He vehemently told himself. It was not possible that this "message" was him, because Jebediah Winters was dead and had been for 10 years.


	35. The Way of The World

Thanks for the reviews! I'm posting on an odd day again. I wanted to post over the weekend, but the chapter wasn't quite ready. Anyway, this is Part I of Chapter Thirty-three. I would like to have Part II up by Sunday, but no promises. Again, thanks for the support!

**Chapter Thirty-three (Part I)**

Marita gazed at his handsome face, drinking in his soulful eyes, the happiness radiating from within him at that blissful moment from the past, before they realized they were in love and experienced the perils of wanting a life together. Marita placed the picture back on the shelf, feeling sick with love and yearning as she painfully viewed his portrait a moment more, then turned away, her thoughts plagued with the events of the night before. She understood his choice, why he'd let go. He needed to protect her, to make sure what happened in Chicago never happened again. But his choice hurt so much. She grieved, hurt her to her very soul, yet strengthened the tenderness he held in her heart. I can't do this today. Marita sighed to herself, now trying to focus her thoughts on work. She'd spent all last evening reliving her conversation with Sean, had ruined her outing with John Wesley, cutting their time short, because she was agonizing over Sean's words, struggling to find a counter to his reasoning, but she couldn't. She couldn't reason away his fears and guilt over what had happened, over what could happen again. Marita forced the anguished musings from her mind and aimed her thoughts on the files Clay had requested she pull and continue his and Sean's search for the elusive employee who was helping "MaryLynn." Now standing in the large closet on the far side of the office, she spotted the box that held the hiring files for May, then removed it from atop the shelf…

"_Let me!"_ Alice asserted as she rushed up to her, grabbing the other end of the box, taking some of its weight off Marita.

"_Thanks."_ Marita said as they quickly made their way across the room and sat the box on the desk.

"_You working on a special project for Clay?"_ Alice asked observing the numerous papers and files on the desk.

"_Yes."_ Marita answered, deliberately being vague, knowing from her conversation with Clay that he and Sean had only told Alice and Lexy about Asia, but not about the journal she'd found for fear that it's contents would distress them more. _"So what brings you by?"_ She then asked as she removed the top from the box and retrieved the folders from inside, setting them in a specific pile before her.

"_You."_ Alice happily replied, causing Marita to look up from what she was doing.

"_Oh please don't give me that bewildered look." _Alice exclaimed with a smile. "_You had to know that I would come by and disturb your work after what you've done for pa."_

"_Alice…"_Marita sighed.

"_And don't give me this modest speech about how you were just doing what was right..."_

"_I was."_ Marita seriously interjected.

"_I know."_ Alice countered. "_I just don't want you to minimize what you've done." _She stated with sincerity as she held her friend's eyes. _"Because what you've done could actually save pa, save us all from this nightmare of him being on trial for murder." _

"_COULD is the operative word here. The only way we'll know if this will do your pa some good is if the information we now have will lead to indisputable proof that can be used in a court of law to prove your pa is innocent."_ Marita pointed out, now thinking of the disappointing news that "MaryLynn's" journal would not be enough to help Ned, that they'd need evidence to corroborate what was in the journal.

"_This is true, but whether that happens or not, I think it's amazing what you've done and I'd like to say thank you."_ She declared, then gave Marita a strong hug, really happy at her friend's discovery, thankful for the hope she'd brought after so many weeks of bleakness.

"_No need for you to thank me. You're pa is important to me, and when I saw an opportunity to help him I had to explore it."_ Marita uttered as she pulled back from the hug, her response causing Alice to playfully roll her eyes at her friend's modesty.

"_Well I'm glad you had the courage to explore that opportunity, and that it led to this witness telling what she saw."_ She declared, prompting Marita to again acknowledge her appreciation, this time with a small smile before she resumed pulling the files from the box, which should've been Alice's cue to take her leave. However, the young woman remained where she stood, watching her friend, contemplating how to broach the more delicate subject on her mind. Though Marita had been fairly engaged during her declarations of thanks, generally coming off as being okay, Alice still detected a deep sadness within her, which seemed to mirror the melancholy she'd witnessed from Sean last night and earlier that morning.

"_Was there something else?"_ Marita asked, again turning her attention to Alice, when the young woman quietly remained at her side, watching her. _"I hate to be short, but I have a lot of important work to do."_ She stated as she made her way around the desk and had a seat.

"_I know, and this probably isn't the right time, but..."_ Alice replied, then paused, wavering in her choice to bring up Sean.

"_Alice what is it?"_ Marita questioned with concern at seeing the young woman's cheerful mood turn solemn. Alice briefly lowered her gaze and took a quiet, but deep breath, trying to stay the apprehension within, but it refused to fade, so she forced herself to ignore it, then spoke what was on her mind.

"_It's about you, and Sean."_ She cautiously declared, and immediately saw her friend's eyes darken with the sadness that had only flickered before, reflecting the pain that emanated in her heart. _"We haven't really, talked, about you remembering, since it happened." _She slowly continued even as her apprehension grew urging her to stop.

"_There's really nothing to talk about."_ Marita stated with strength as she pulled a file from atop the stack and attempted to review the contents_. "I finally remembered my past, at least most of it. Now I don't have to wonder anymore about who I was, what was. I can move on with my life."_ She claimed with a casualness that emitted mistruth as she again gave Alice her full attention.

"_Is that what you really want? To move on with your life without...without Sean?"_ Alice nervously queried., but Marita didn't respond, instead her eyes fell away from her friend as the memory of the night before, of Sean telling her they had no future, that they never did, again tortured her heart, her thoughts. _"Because if it isn't what you want then..."_ The young woman quietly stated, then ceased to speak not knowing exactly what she wanted to say, just feeling like she needed to say something that would help her friend.

"_Then what?"_ Marita questioned as her eyes rose to meet Alice's worried stare, her voice strong, matching nothing of the anguish in her gaze.

"_I don't know."_ Alice sighed with a hint of frustration at her own confusion at the situation between her brother and closest friend. Though she fully understood the edict of society that deemed their relationship inappropriate, illegal and feared the danger it could spur, the danger it had already spurred, she hated seeing Marita and Sean this way, heartbroken and hopeless. Alice sadly mused wanting so much to help her friend, to give her some sound advice about her situation, but honestly she was at a loss for words. _"I just wish there was something I could do..." _She then confessed her tone sympathetic and soft, causing Marita to lower her eyes, for a moment feeling the pain and loss of what could no longer be, cutting her deeper than before.

"_Am I interrupting?"_ Isaac humbly asked as he gave the open door a gentle knock, drawing surprised eyes from Alice and Marita.

"_Yes." "No."_ Both ladies asserted at once. Alice instantly gave Marita a shocked stare at her friend's hostile response.

"_Marita, please, I need to talk with you."_ Isaac implored, remaining in the doorway, respectfully waiting for his daughter to heed his request. For a moment Marita held her father's pleading gaze, her emotions conflicted and strong. In spite of everything she wanted to reach out to him, to hear what he had to say. He was her father, and she did love him despite all his lies. But his lies had got them here, his need to manipulate her life, his need to keep her away from Sean. She thought, now thinking of the forged letter Sean had received from, which drove her to turn her eyes ahead, then close them without a word, her fury rising, pushing her to give her pa a venomous response, when she opened her eyes and was instantly reminded that they weren't alone, that Alice was with them, standing before her, feeling awkward and uncertain, like she was in the middle of something she shouldn't be.

"_Can you, give us some time."_ Marita then quietly directed to the young woman before her.

_"Of course."_ Alice nearly sighed in relief at her dismissal, then quickly left the room through the door that led to the study, closing it behind her as Marita turned resentful eyes to her father.

* * *

"_Sean!"_ Ned exclaimed with surprise and joy upon seeing his eldest son in the room, hoping that his prayers had been answered, that he'd come there to talk, to sort through the issues between them, but when Sean turned to face him, those hopes were instantly dashed, saddening him. _"What's going on?"_He asked, unable to hide his disappointment at Sean's reproachful stance.

"_A discovery has been made that could help your case."_ He answered as his pa took a seat at the table before him, Sean's anger over his pa's betrayal apparent in his tone.

"_What discovery might that be?"_ Ned questioned with bewilderment, yet curiosity.

Sean didn't answer, but took a seat before his pa, glanced towards the glass door to ensure sure the Deputy wasn't looking, then removed "MaryLynn's" journal from the inside pocket of his blazer and slid it across the table to his father. Ned lowered his eyes to the book, a questioning scowl on his face, then slowly opened it up and quietly read several sentences on the first page.

"_Where did you get this?"_ Ned then asked, lifting astonished eyes back to Sean..

"_Marita came across someone, who came across it and gave it to her."_ Sean revealed, briefly dropping his gaze as sorrow and agony gripped his soul.

"_Marita?"_ Ned questioned, studying his son closely, noting his changed demeanor at the mention of her name. _"How did she get involved in this?" _He pressed.

"_It's a long story."_ Sean quietly replied, thinking of what Marita had done, risking her own safety to explore Asia's story, his heart aching with love at her courage and yearning to be with her, to resume the life they once had. _"But not to worry, she's alright."_ He assured, answering the concern in his father's voice, while wondering himself if she was indeed alright, regretfully recalling their painful exchange the night before.

"_How about you? Are you alright?"_ Ned questioned, alarmed at the infinite pain he saw in his son, knowing it had everything to do with Marita.

"_After everything you've done, do you really think I'd talk to you about what I'm feeling, especially what I'm feeling about Marita?"_ Sean strongly replied, ire rising within him even as a part of him wanted to pour out his thoughts, do what in the past had been so natural for him, to confide in his pa, to tell him of the discussion he'd had with Marita the day before, to tell him how conflicted he was about his choice.

"_I just want to know if you're alright."_ Ned stated, his eyes now turned down, hurt at his son's response. _"I'm not asking you to tell me of your pain over Marita_." He continued, bringing his gaze back to his son._ "I know that's off limits to me."_ He seriously conveyed.

"_I'm alright."_ Sean firmly answered, his morose stare afflicting Ned with anguish and regret, deepening his wish that he could say something, do something to make things right with his son, when the door of the small room suddenly flew open...

"_I apologize for being late."_ Clay asserted as he nearly burst into the room, jarring the tense silence. He'd had a meeting he couldn't cancel outside of town, thus he and Sean had decided to meet at the jail instead of arriving together. _"Did he show you the journal?"_ He asked after shutting the door behind him, failing to notice the tension in the room.

"_Yes."_ Ned answered, turning his gaze to Clay who was taking a seat next to Sean. _"But I'm still not sure how it helps my case."_ He admitted.

"_I was just about to fill you in."_ Sean said, then proceeded to tell his father what was in the journal, welcoming the much needed distraction that for the moment kept Marita and his father's betrayal at bay, while his pa quietly listened and flipped through the pages of the journal, scanning over the shocking and intriguing text as his heart still hurt over their previous exchange, over what appeared to be the irreparable damage to their relationship.

* * *

"_Lexy you can't pick peas that way!"_ Alice scolded while walking up to her sister who immediately stopped what she was doing. _"You're going to damage the plant."_ She said, then demonstrated to Lexy how to pick the peas by smoothly plucking them from the vine, without harming the plant.

"_Are Clay and Sean back?"_ Lexy asked as she emulated what Alice had done successfully removing the peas from the vine, not as efficiently as Alice, but slightly better than before.

"_No, they're not back."_ Alice answered, her mind heavy with thoughts of Marita, instead of her brothers' plan to sort through what the witness had seen, wondering about the discussion her friend was now having with Isaac.

"_I don't understand why the witness can't just testify on pa's behalf about what she saw the night MaryLynn died."_ Lexy expressed, referring to what she and Alice had been told about Mr. Pearson's visit. They'd seen the man leaving when they were returning from the Youth Women's Social Society Meeting last night and had asked Clay and Sean about his visit as soon as they got to the house. Sean and Clay had told them of the witness they'd discovered and revealed that though she couldn't testify in court, something Lexy still didn't understand, the information she provided could help their pa's case.

"_Lexy, the witness is a Negro."_ Alice explained, her tone sharp with annoyance at her sister's inability to understand this, or to fully grasp the proper technique in picking peas. _"The courts would never allow her to testify."_

"_That's so unfair!"_ Lexy complained with frustration. _"When she can help get pa off!"_

"_I know, but that's the way of the world."_ Alice sighed, now somberly thinking of Sean and Marita, how the way of the world had destroyed their relationship. _"I think you've demolished enough peas."_ She then said as she put ones that she'd just picked in the basket that sat between them. _"I'm going to have Nancy finish this before there's no viable plant left."_

"_No! I can do this!"_ Lexy protested, grabbing the handle of the basket that was now in Alice's hand. Lexy really enjoyed doing such an unusual chore that was normally completed by the servants. It could be hard, perfecting the picking technique, but fun, an escape from the unhappiness that was her family's lives right now.

"_Lexy you're destroying the plants!"_ Alice argued. _"I'll find something else for you to do that doesn't involve endangering our food source."_ She promised to a disappointed Lexy who conceded, giving her sister full control of the basket. _"Cheer up!"_ Alice exclaimed as she threw her arm around Lexy's slumped shoulders, guiding her out of the garden. _"We'll have a nice lunch, then we'll take a ride out to the pond."_ She suggested causing a small smile to form on Lexy's face, pleasing and relieving Alice who now steered them towards the main house, unaware that someone was in the brush of the garden, listening to their discussion about the mysterious Negro witness.


	36. A History of Betrayal

**Chapter Thirty-three (Part II)**

"_What is it you want to talk about?"_ Marita stiffly asked, fighting to keep her anger under control, to not say something she may later regret.

Isaac took a deep breath recalling the conversations he'd had with Jessie Mae and more importantly Ned, thinking how important his daughter was to him and how he had to fix their relationship no matter what.

"_How have you been?"_ He carefully asked as he walked into the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

"_I've been fine."_ She tersely stated then resumed reviewing the file before her.

"_There's been a lot going on with ranch business."_ Isaac declared, awkwardly injecting a lightness in his tone in an attempt to ease the tension between them.

"_Yes there has."_ Marita acknowledged while looking for the page she needed in the file. _"But I know that's not what you came here to talk about."_ She said, stopping what she was doing to give her pa her eyes.

"_You're right. It's not."_ Isaac admitted as he came to stand in front of the desk. _"I want to talk about what happened last week."_

"_What is it you'd like to discuss? Your justification for lying to me, or you telling John Wesley about my past?"_ She questioned with anger and disappointment, causing Isaac to sigh with regret, then reply.

"_Marita, telling John Wesley about your past was..."_

"_Another way for you to try and control my life." _She accused, cutting off her pa's explanation. _"How could you..."_ She began then stopped and corrected her thought. _"Why am I even asking ,considering the mistruths you've spoken these past three years?"_ She tartly stated aloud.

"_Honey I understand your anger at me..."_

"_Do you really?"_ Marita questioned with ire and pain. _"Do you really understand how betrayed I feel at your lies, how hurt I felt by you minimizing my feelings."_

"_I do!"_ Isaac abruptly exclaimed, shocking her. "_And I'm sorry."_ He said. _"I'm sorry."_ He uttered once more, this time with conviction. Her emotional gaze filling him with hurt and guilt, pushing the words from his lips that had before been so hard to say. _"I'm sorry that my lies, hurt you."_ He continued, driving Marita to draw a deep breath, for sad tears to sting in her throat at what she'd been wanting to hear him say, what she'd needed to hear him say more than a week ago. _"I'm sorry for being so insensitive about your hurt and anger over the decisions I made." _He earnestly conveyed as Marita dropped her eyes, her heart aching at his words that seemed sincere, but failed to erase the pain of his lies and the arrogance and insensitivity he'd displayed when she'd confronted him about the truth.

"_I appreciate your apology"_ She softly stated, struggling with the gale of emotions within, raising her eyes to her pa. "_But it doesn't erase the hurt and anger I still feel about your deceit, and your excuses for it. It doesn't change the fact that just days ago you were still trying to control my life."_ She shakily uttered. Isaac quietly sighed and briefly looked away, pained by her inability to forgive him, by the wall his lies had created between them.

"_I'm not going pretend this is easy for me, and that I won't continue to make mistakes because of it."_ He then unevenly confessed, again looking at his daughter. _"You're my little girl, and I want to…" _He paused, his voice choking with emotion_. "I want, to guide you through your choices." _He continued his tone now fatherly and strong_. "make sure your life never leads again to what happened in Chicago."_ He said. _"But in the same vein I know this isn't about me...it's about you, and what you want, and I'm need to try and respect that, respect your choices."_ He declared, trying to convince himself, apart of him still unable to accept that he needed to let her go, let her make her own choices even if that meant being with Sean Logan. _"And that's what I want to do. What I plan to do." _He vowed as earnestly as he could.

"_You say those words to me, everything you should've said and done three years ago, but I can't trust them." _Marita expressed with pain, devastating her pa. _"After all you've said and done, the way you behaved, the way you treated me after the truth came out, I can't trust anything you say. I can't trust you."_ She tearfully conveyed. Isaac closed his eyes, swallowing back the agony that tore through him, then forced himself to respond...

"_I know you can't trust me." _He acknowledged with strength as he opened his eyes, his stoic, yet painful stare breaking Marita's heart. _"But with time...I hope that will change."_ He said. "_I hope that we can rebuild trust."_ He eyes pled, causing Marita to lower her gaze. She knew what her father wanted her to say and as much as she wanted to give him what he desired, what she too wished, that one day she could trust him again, she couldn't. She could no longer trust him with her hopes. She couldn't trust that he wouldn't try and use it to manipulate her life. Marita drew a deep breath, and for a moment wished for the days when she was oblivious to the truth, when there wasn't so much pain and distance between her and the people she loved most.

"_I have to get back to work."_ She then solemnly stated, turning her gaze back to her pa, stunning and hurting him who was hoping she'd respond with the same hopes as him, that she hoped one day to trust him again. _"There's a lot to do here that I must get through by the end of the day."_ She explained as she again began to study the file on the desk.

"_I understand."_ Isaac sadly stated. _"Thank you, for hearing me out."_ He then said, disheartened by having to make such a remark to his own daughter, who continued to focus on the work before her. Isaac stood there a second longer, wanting to say more, hoping she would look up and respond. However, when she didn't he dejectedly turned away leaving the room without another word, leaving Marita who was now alone to weep at what was now lost between her and her pa.

* * *

"_What do you think?"_ Clay asked his father after Sean completed his account of what Asia saw the night of the murder and what was detailed in "MaryLynn's" journal. Ned remained quiet and in shock at what he'd just heard. His hands now folded and resting atop the journal as he remembered the items he'd received the night before which caused him to suspect the impossible.

"_Do you have any idea who this Jeb might be?"_ Sean asked when Ned didn't respond to Clay's question. _"Why he would want to take revenge against you?"_ He pressed as he studied his pa closely, knowing from his expression that was troubled with astonishment and suspicion that he knew the answers to his questions.

"_I think I might know."_ Ned quietly replied, then hesitated, still refusing to believe what logic was telling him.

"_Well then why? Why would this man do this to you?"_ Clay eagerly questioned, not giving his father time to think and construct an answer.

"_Clay I said I THINK I might know why he's doing this, not that I know for sure."_ Ned snapped, taking Clay aback, feeling angry and fearful at what could lay at the center of the trouble he was now in.

"_Pa don't do this."_ Sean strongly requested, giving his father a stern stare. "_Don't deny us the information we need to help you." _

Ned cast down his eyes, reluctant to answer his sons, to reveal to them apart of his past that he wanted to forget, still struggling with the idea that Jeb might be alive and involved with "MaryLynn's" death. If this was all true, everything "MaryLynn" had chronicled in her journal, it meant that times were dangerous for his children who were trying to fix this for him. He fearfully thought, fix what was his past coming back to him. But the situation was what it was. He bitterly deduced. And the only thing he could do now was deal with it accordingly, protect his children the best way he knew how.

"_Jebediah Winters."_ Ned declared out of the blue, just as Sean was about to press him again to open up.

"_Who?"_ Clay queried with a frown.

"_Jebediah 'Jeb' Winters"_ Ned stated the name again as he lifted his eyes to his sons.

"_Winters?"_ Sean questioned. _"This guy is related to Asa?"_ He asked with alarm.

"_He was related to Asa."_ Ned clarified, his answer shocking and confusing Clay and Sean.

"_What do you mean was?"_ Clay cautiously queried, his mind reeling at how deep the conspiracy went against his pa, how Asa had likely planned to "help" him with the ranch all along.

"_Jeb was Asa's younger brother."_ Ned slowly answered, causing Clay to yelp with shock. _"He was supposed to have died 10 years ago in a New York prison."_

"_So you think he's still alive?"_ Sean asked as a sea of questions stormed his thoughts, instantly picking up on his pa's "supposed" inference.

"_I honestly don't know."_ Ned said. _"I want to believe that he's dead, that he's not behind this, but…." _He paused, thinking of the ring he'd received the night before, thinking about the cryptic note, how it's taunting was not Asa's style; he was more straight forward, but Jeb. Jeb was always somewhat of a lose cannon and thus who knew what he would do if he was alive and out for revenge after all this time. _"I went to his funeral." _He continued, speaking of Jeb, recalling that Asa held a funeral for him in Lexington. _"After everything, I still mourned his death." _He quietly reflected, now focused on his clasped hands.

"_After 'everything what'?"_ Clay uneasily asked. _"Why would Jeb come after you like this?"_ Ned drew a deep breath, again debating whether he wanted to do this, then accepting that he had no choice...

"_Because he thinks I betrayed him, and took away what was most precious to him_." He vaguely replied as he closed his eyes, trying to muster the courage to continue on. Clay and Sean uttered no response, but quietly watched their pa, anxiously waiting for him to tell them what he'd been keeping secret for years. _"It started a little more than 20 years ago." _Ned then began with hesitance. _"The Winters and I weren't always at odds. Well, Asa and I never really got along, but I was close to his brother Jeb. We were the same age, and we bonded over our service together in the war, and later the pressure of continuing our families' legacies. I always teased that he had it easier than I because he had a brother to help him carry on the business, while I didn't."_ Ned disclosed with an anemic smile, then stopped at the poignant emotions those memories stirred. _"Anyway, things were good for us. We had, a strong friendship, until that fateful trip we took to New York."_ He sighed, shaking his head and dropping his eyes at that time that changed their lives forever.

"_What happened in New York?"_ Sean nervously pushed, urging his pa to continue.

"_Jeb had business there. He invited me to come along. Your grandpa had nothing urgent going at the ranch, so I accepted his offer."_ Ned resumed, now looking up. _"While there, we went to a saloon, where Jeb took in too many spirits, he could become so volatile when spirits were involved."_ He uttered in a ruminative tone. _"A fight ensued."_ He continued. _"and...a man ended up dead, shot to death at Jeb's hand." _He divulged, his voice regretful and low, stunning his speechless sons. _"We managed to get away, to allude the authorities and make it back here. We both confessed what happened to our pas', and I tried to get Jeb to turn himself in, per your grandfather's urging, but Jeb refused."_ Ned said, his eyes seemingly locked ahead, dazed at the memories of that unbelievable time. _"His pa was going to help him flee the country."_ He revealed, thinking how Jeb planned to send for Libby once he was safely overseas. _"However before he could flee, the authorities caught up to him. He was arrested, and he blamed me for his capture."_ He somberly declared. _"He believed I informed the authorities of his whereabouts."_

"_Well, did you? Turn him in?"_ Sean managed to ask, even as his mind went a million miles a minute, trying to process the astonishing history between his pa and Jeb Winters.

"_No."_ Ned firmly replied, now drawn from his rumination at his son's question. _"I was horrified by what happened, and I didn't agree with Jeb leaving the country, but I didn't seek out the authorities to tell them where he was, and they didn't seek me out until after they had him in custody."_

"_And what did the authorities want with you?"_ Sean asked, intensely holding his father's gaze.

"_They knew I was there, and wanted to know what happened." _

"_You told them everything?"_ Sean deduced.

"_Yes."_ Ned confessed, driving Sean to swipe a hand over his face, to close his eyes and sigh at the magnitude of this mess, at the danger Jeb's vengeance posed to them all.

"_So he hates you, because he thinks you turned him in."_ Clay quietly stated, finally finding his voice that reflected his troubled mind.

"_And, because I testified against him at his trial."_ He solemnly admitted what he suspected his sons had already assumed, remembering how the City Attorney in New York had threatened his freedom if he didn't testify on their behalf. _"I was the key witness that sent him to jail."_ He remorsefully expressed, yet knowing the true source of Jeb's hatred for him stemmed from him marrying their mother, Jeb's fiancée – something his children could never know.

"_What are we going to do?"_ Clay questioned at a loss for words and thoughts, having no idea what would be the best course to take with this new information.

"_You'll continue with your plan to find the boy that was helping MaryLynn and Jeb."_ Ned directed to his sons, citing the plan they'd informed him about earlier.

"_And what about Jeb?"_ Sean asked, abandoning his heavy musings for the discussion that had risen. _"And Asa?"_ He added, knowing the man wasn't innocent in all that had happened to their pa.

"_I don't want you going after them."_ Ned firmly asserted, steadily holding Sean's eyes. _"It's too dangerous."_

"_Well then what do you suggest we do?"_ Sean countered with frustration, well aware of the danger in such a plan, but knowing they couldn't let that stop them if they were to prove their pa's innocence. _"We can't ignore what we know."_ He said.

"_I'm not asking you to." _Ned sharply contended. _"But Asa and Jeb are extremely cunning as evidenced by what has been done here." _He said, still finding it unbelievable that he was speaking about his former friend, who he thought was dead, in the present tense and as the potential mastermind behind his troubles. _"You can't go after them head on. Otherwise you'll just get entangled in their web of contrivances."_ He argued, causing an uneasy Clay to shift in his seat at the dreadful situation he was already in with Asa.

"_Pa we're not going to march up to Asa's door and confront him about all of this. That would be idiotic."_ Sean strongly reasoned. _"But we can be just as careful and cunning as he to trap him in his own plot to hurt you."_

"_Sean I'm not going to go back and forth with you on this."_ Ned maintained, knowing that their visit would soon be forced to end, needing to address other matters before that happened. _"You will stay away from Asa, and any plan to draw out Jeb."_ He said, his tone commanding and severe, driving Sean to back down from the counter he planned to assert. _"Do you understand me?"_ He said in which Clay immediately answered with an affirmative. _"Sean?"_ Ned uttered, returning his gaze to his eldest son.

"_I understand."_ Sean reluctantly replied, though pondering how he might have to defy his father's command.

"_Now, there are more urgent matters to attend to."_ Ned declared, then quickly went on to explain what he needed them to do to protect the ranch and the family from further damage at the hands of Asa and Jeb Winters.

* * *

Alice walked her horse towards the barn, feeling better than she'd felt in weeks. Not only was there hope with her pa's case due to the witness Marita had discovered, she was very pleased with what she'd accomplished with her sister. Lexy had been extremely disappointed with being pulled off harvesting the peas. However, just as Alice had hoped the hearty lunch and ride to the pond had managed to cheer Lexy up. She happily thought as she watched her now smiling sister assisted a stableboy in taking her horse into the barn.

"_Nice day for a ride."_ Jeremy said as he walked up to Alice just before she reached the barn, drawing her surprised eyes to him and took the reigns of her horse to lead it the rest of the way.

"_Indeed."_ The young woman merrily exclaimed, following the young man.

"_You're in a good mood."_ Jeremy smiled, glancing back at her. _"Things going better for your pa?"_ He asked.

"_Yes."_ Alice answered, thinking of the witness Marita had found, encouraged by her story despite the obstacles they faced in proving it. _"The trial is going much better than expected. I think for the first time in weeks we really feel he has a chance of beating this."_

"_Sounds like your father's lawyer presented a smoking gun."_ The young man deduced, hoping it would lead to Alice opening up about what he'd heard earlier in the garden.

"_Well no."_ Alice laughed. _"If he had a smoking gun I suspect my pa would no longer be on trial." _She said. _"But what he presented was encouraging."_ She said, disappointing Jeremy with her response.

"_You sure there's nothing else going on with the trial that will help your pa?"_ Jeremy casually pressed as he now guided the horse in the barn. _"You seem unusually calm, happy?"_ He noted.

"_There's nothing else."_ Alice claimed, even as thoughts of Asia fueled her cheerful spirit. _"Why are you so interested in my pa's trial?"_ She asked, now slightly suspicious. _"If I didn't know any better I'd think you cared about what happens to him more than me, and I'm his daughter."_

"_No, I don't."_ Jeremy replied as he stopped and turned his full attention to Alice. _"I mean, I do care."_ He quickly recovered. _"But I care because of you."_ He explained.

"_And why do you care because of me?"_ Alice shyly asked, putting him on the spot. Jeremy stood speechless, like a deer in the path of a hunter, scrambling for an answer looking from her perspective as if he was nervous about expressing himself, when he finally came up with a suitable answer.

"_Because I… like you, more than a friend."_ He confessed, lying, thinking that Alice was a sweet girl and under different circumstances he'd probably want more, but different wasn't the circumstance and thus this was merely an exercise in deceit in attempt to get the information he needed.

"_Really?"_ Alice replied, not knowing what else to say, after calming the excitement that helplessly fluttered in her heart.

"_I know there's a lot going on in your life right now, but Shakespeare in the Park starts on Saturday, and I'd like to pay you a call, take you to the event if you're interested."_ He proposed.

"_I don't know what to say."_ Alice uttered in shock, feeling as if Jeremy's request was coming out of left field as she now recalled their conversation a few days before when he'd asked her if she thought he was sweet on her. She'd vehemently answered, no, but he had not corrected her response by saying he was. Why? She questioned within. Why didn't he admit his feelings then? Was he nervous or afraid? She didn't remember detecting such uneasiness at the time.

"_If I'm asking too much with all that's going on, I understand."_ Jeremy declared when Alice didn't answer his request.

"_No, you're not."_ Alice quickly answered. _"I'm just a little taken aback."_ She said, prompting Jeremy to drop his eyes, his mind racing to concoct a back up plan if necessary. _"But…I'd be happy to accept your request."_ She stated to a pleased Jeremy, deciding to push her questions aside, feeling that an outing with an attractive gentleman would make for a nice change of pace.

"_I'm glad."_ The young man sighed with relief, his smile returning, stirring Alice's own happiness.

"_So what time should I expect your call?"_ Alice queried, her shyness returning.

"_6:00PM."_ Jeremy smiled, then resumed guiding the horse through the barn, thinking he had to make that outing work. He had to make sure he got her to tell him about the mysterious Negro witness who could help her father's case.


	37. Lingering Choices

Thanks** hawaiianbelle **and** jazphace **for the reviews! I really appreciate it!

**Chapter Thirty-four**

Sean studied the section of the map that detailed the area of New York City he wasn't familiar with. He knew Manhattan fairly well due to his previous visits during his brief stay in Boston before moving to Europe, but he'd never ventured into the surrounding areas, which was where he needed to go to continue his investigation of "MaryLynn's" past. He and Clay had debated whether the trip was even needed. They already knew that Jeb was alive and had been working with "MaryLynn," so why waste a trip to New York? Clay had argued, but Sean felt they could get more information on Jeb that might lead them to his hide out in Lexington, and they could possibly identify "MaryLynn's" young companion a lot quicker if they returned to the place where they met instead of relying solely on their hiring records. Bottom line no matter what they already knew, it wouldn't hurt to come to New York, see if they could uncover more information that could help them help their pa. Sean had won the argument and had been in the City the last day. He'd been able to confirm what they already knew, that Jeb was indeed alive. The man had been released from prison eight years ago, and he'd been able to confirm with the warden that Jeb had a drawing of a Phoenix on his upper arm, just like the man Marita had seen hugging "MaryLynn." Now Sean planned to spend the next day or two in the Bronx, searching for any clue as to who "MaryLynn's" young companion was. Despite the seriousness of his trip, the two day train ride to New York had given him some time to ponder the past few days – his father's revelation, his discussion with Marita. He couldn't believe his pa had been friends with Jeb Winters, one of his biggest distractors' brother and that they'd been involved in a murder, a murder that was likely at the root of his pa's problems. His pa's confession had been shocking, and after Sean had somewhat settled on the revelation, he was glad their pa told them about Jeb, why he was after him. Yet Sean still wondered if his pa was being completely honest with them. It was true, Jeb believing he'd turned him in, then his pa testifying against him was more than enough reason for the man to hate his pa, but was it? Sean could see the man being angry, but angry enough to kill "MaryLynn" and frame his pa for murder, then embezzlement while also trying to destroy the ranch? Jeb's vengeance seemed overstated for what had happened. Sean understood the man felt betrayed by his pa, but he had killed a man. Did he really think prison wasn't his deserved fate? There seemed to be more to his pa's story. But what Sean didn't know. Maybe he was just overly suspicious of his pa's "honesty" due to the deceit he'd weaved around what happened with Marita. At least there was progress with his pa's case, that was the most important thing, hope that things would get better, which was more than what could be said about the situation with Marita. Sean needed her, more than he'd ever needed anyone in his life, and he wanted so much to go to her, to tell her that she was the light in his soul, that he wanted a life with her again. But how logical would that be? When the last time they were together she'd ended up beaten because of her relationship with him? Could he really believe things would be different this time when racism was worse than before? The answer had been no, even as he'd wished he hadn't said what he'd said to her and pondered what they could do if he surrendered to the yearning in his heart. Go back to Chicago? Move to Toronto? Neither City was an option. He'd painfully deduced. There was nowhere for them to go and be, for them to live – a Negro and a White, together as husband and wife without consequence. Sean tiredly looked to the north, contemplating whether he should take on the Bronx now or wait to the following day, when he heard a familiar voice call his name. Sean immediately turned around and was stunned to see his cousin Thomas walking his way.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Thomas asked, a shocked look on his face as he walked up to Sean.

"_I'm working on pa's case."_ Sean replied, his tone just as shocked and bewildered as his cousin's. _"What are you doing here?"_ He asked as he folded down the map he'd been reviewing. _"Shouldn't you be in Bermuda?"_

Thomas' expression changed indicating that he didn't get the project. _"I'm sorry."_ Sean stated, correctly guessing that their Grandpa was handling the deal himself, refusing to let Thomas take on the project due to his anger over Thomas informing Sean of his father's troubles.

"_Don't be. I knew the risk when I decided to point you to the truth."_ Thomas said.

"_Thank you for that, for pointing me towards the truth."_ Sean earnestly expressed, telling his cousin what he hadn't the opportunity to say before.

"_You needed to know."_ Thomas declared without a hint of regret. _"So how's he doing?"_ He then asked. _"Your father?"_

"_Good, considering."_ Sean answered. _"He's had a few wins at trial."_

"_But you're here in New York."_ Thomas stated in a questioning tone.

"_It's a long, complicated story."_ Sean said as he placed the folded map in the back pocket of his trousers.

"_You want to talk about it."_ Thomas asked, noting the worry that rose in Sean's eyes.

"_Not really."_ Sean replied. He was tired of thinking about it, trying to sort it all out in his head and badly wanted a break from it. _"But I would like to talk about why you're here."_ He said. _"which you never answered."_

"_The steel export to London. " _Thomas replied with a near sigh.

"_I thought that was shipping out of Boston."_ Sean quizzed, bewildered by the change of port.

"_How about we discuss it over a meal?"_ Thomas then suggested. _"I'm starving."_

"_Alright."_ Sean agreed, welcoming the company and a change from what had been an all day ordeal , his search for more information on Jeb and "MaryLynn." _"But my treat."_ He said, figuring that was the least he could do, considering the young man had been honest with him, albeit indirectly, about what was happening with his pa.

"_I know a great place at Madison and 45__th__."_ Thomas declared, then led the way to a nearby hansom cab.

* * *

Asa hated to do this…well, really he hated that it was a risk, opening up a past that could lead to undoing them all. He thought, remembering the part he'd played in his brother's demise, knowing that if his plan goes wrong, his past and present lies could be exposed. But he was out of options, there was no other way to destroy Ned Logan, to finally remove any chance of him ruining his proposals for the city of Lexington. Asa continued through the halls of Lexington's Justice Center with the critical file in hand, the file that would change everything as Jeb now weighed heavily on his mind. His brother was coming unraveled. His response to the failed embezzlement scheme said it all, and Asa feared Ned going down for murder would not be enough to placate his rage. Though Jeb had expressed no anger over Asa legally declaring him dead, so that he could secure the full inheritance their father had left for them, sadly their father always believed that Jeb would one day be released to help carry on the family business, Asa still worried that it might not be water under the bridge. That Jeb's blind vengeance against Ned was keeping his focus away from what he'd done. Which left Asa to wonder what Jeb was going to do once Ned was found guilty of murder and imprisoned or sentenced to death, would he be next on his list? Asa didn't know, but he wasn't about stay idle until that time came. He would have to do something and soon, but he'd have to be careful, think this through before he decided on an action. Jeb was after all his brother, and thus he couldn't be handled as if he was one of his expendable minions.

"_Mr. Brooks!"_ Asa asserted as he strolled into the County Attorney's office, for now abandoning his thoughts of Jeb, shutting the door behind him. _"I see the rumors are true."_ He said. _"Ned Logan's lawyer is doing a number on your case." _He deduced from Mr. Brook's haggard stance and the piles of files and notes referencing the case against on the nearby chalk board.

"_Asa, I don't have time for your ridicule."_ Mr. Brook's retorted. _"As you can see I have a lot of work to do."_

"_I can see that, which is why I'm here to help."_ Asa declared, having a seat.

"_With all do respect I don't need your help doing my job."_ The man stated, his aggravation growing at Asa's imposition.

"_David I know that you're a good attorney."_ Asa said. _"But even good attorneys sometimes need a little…creative assistance to win."_

"_How do you mean?"_ The man stiffly asked.

"_I hear Mr. Pearson is making Ned look like a saint, who'd never be so immoral to be involved in a murder." _

"_That's his lawyer's job. So what's you're point?"_ Mr. Brooks countered.

"_So, there's something you should know about Ned Logan's past."_ Asa smugly replied.

"_And what's that?"_ The man scoffed. Asa responded by throwing a file on the attorney's desk.

"_See for yourself."_ He directed, certain the file would be all Mr. Brooks needed to convict Ned Logan of murder.

* * *

The restaurant Thomas had selected was quite good, the best steaks in town and the tastiest brew of beer Sean had drank since he'd visited Ireland. They'd in turn stayed longer than expected, spending the last couple of hours eating and talking. At first their topics of conversation had been light. They'd talked about Boston: the annual family picnic that was coming up, the latest in Boston society and business, before Thomas had filled him in on the issues with the steel shipment that was due to transport to London within the next week. They'd then talked about Bermuda in which Thomas had confirmed Sean's deduction that their grandpa had took the lead on the deal, managing to convince Mr. Chapman to come to Boston for three months to negotiate the first phases of the agreement, before they'd finish the deal in Bermuda with their grandpa going to the island later in the year. From there, the discussion had turned to Sean's reasons for being in New York. He'd told Thomas all, detailing Jeb's elaborate plan for revenge, his father's history with the man, Asia's discovery of "MaryLynn's" journal, and in turn what he hoped to find in New York, but he had omitted Marita's part in the discovery of "MaryLynn's" journal, feeling he couldn't talk about her, not right now. Thomas had asked a lot of questions about Jeb, who he was, how he'd become connected with Ned and how the man's plot for revenge was affecting the family. Were they planning to send Alice and Lexy to Boston to keep them out of harm's way or did they have a plan to protect them in Lexington? Sean had explained they'd chosen the latter. Alice and Lexy would never leave Lexington with their pa on trial. Furthermore, they had no clue as to how serious the situation was, because Sean and Clay had kept it from them for fear of deepening their worries. Their pa had agreed with this decision, Sean had informed Thomas, but had directed them to place more watchful eyes around the ranch and made sure the girls never went anywhere without a male escort. Alice and Lexy had been suspicious of this new practice, but Sean and Clay had deemed it a precautionary measure due to the recent wagon thefts, where sometimes women had been injured, throughout the City. After relaying his story and answering Thomas' questions, the young men became quiet. For several minutes pondering the many topics they'd discussed while continuing eat.

"_You say the man you're looking for is Jeb Winters?"_ Thomas questioned out of the blue reviving the discussion of Ned's case again.

"_That's right. Why do you ask?" _

"_I don't know."_ Thomas said, setting down his fork, his face pensive. _"The name just sounds familiar that's all."_

"_Hmm."_ Sean uttered as took a swig of his beer, thinking. _"Pa was probably courting my mother when all that happened with Jeb. Perhaps you heard your pa mention him when discussing her in the past."_ He guessed, having no other plausible explanation as to why his cousin would recognize the name.

"_Perhaps."_ Thomas quietly replied, knowing that wasn't quite it. He believed he had heard Jeb Winters mentioned in relation to Aunt Libby's past, but he didn't think murder was apart of the discussion. It had been something else, something that wasn't as appalling as murder, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Thomas eventually dropped the thought, his mind drifting to other things as they quietly ate for several minutes before he approached the topic that interest him nearly as much as Ned's plight. _"So, in the mist of all that's been going on, have you…seen her?"_ Thomas asked, close to saying "the Negro" but thinking better of it. Sean looked up, his gaze, for a moment , wounded with angst and conflict before he'd quickly pushed it away, veiling his emotions behind a wall of indifference as he returned his eyes to his food.

"_Well?"_ Thomas pressed, un-detoured by the emotions he'd seen in his cousin's eyes. _"I take it from your silence you saw her." _He deduced when Sean didn't answer, but continued to pick at his food. _"Sean, come on jus…"_

"_Yes. I've seen her!"_ Sean snapped, pain seizing his heart as he lifted his eyes back to Thomas. _"Now what?"_ He questioned with irritation.

"_Now what?" _Thomas nearly mocked, but again backed down, being more careful with his words._ "What, what was it like? Seeing her after all this time?"_ He cautiously asked, completely fascinated by his cousin's relationship with this Negro. He didn't know why. Such a relationship was unheard of, at least being as serious as this, as wrong as two left shoes but he couldn't help but want to know more, to understand Sean's love for this woman and strangely to help his cousin if he could... Sean's gaze was again focused down as he recalled with agony the answer to Thomas' question, what it was like, the first time he'd seen her after returning to Lexington. She'd been so beautiful, more beautiful than he'd remembered, and he could feel her, capturing him, engulfing him with her warmth, a gentle joy, that stirred a passionate tenderness in the deepest depths of his being. In that moment, hell right now, he knew that there would never be another for him, that Marita was the only woman he'd ever want, the only woman he'd ever love, for the rest of his life. _"Maybe …the better question is what are you going to do about her?"_ Thomas slowly posed, breaking the tense silence, drawing Sean's eyes back to him who seemed to shake away his poignant musings and quietly reply…

"_Nothing...there's nothing to d..." _

"_Come on man."_ Thomas incredulously sighed, sitting back in his chair. _"She's still got a hold on you." _ He accused.

"_I won't deny that."_ Sean admitted, briefly lowering his gaze, surprised by his admission, figuring it must be the alcohol. _"But there's no future there. It's over between us."_ He firmly declared as he now held his cousin's stare.

"_So you keep saying."_ Thomas scoffed, skeptical.

"_What do I have to do to prove that Marita's my past?"_ Sean queried , throwing his hands in the air in frustration. _"Call on another woman?"_

"_That would certainly be a start."_ Thomas snorted. _"Maybe some personal attention from another woman will be the distraction you need to get Marita out of your system."_ He said causing Sean to scoff at his disgusting assertion. _"How long has it been anyway?" _He then boldly asked, for an instant perplexing Sean_. "Since you've been…attended to?"_ He clarified.

"_Excuse me?" _Sean retorted, stunned by his cousin's gall.

"_It's a simple question."_

"_The answer to which is none of your business."_ Sean stiffly replied.

"_Oh man, you've been chaste haven't you?"_ Thomas deduced in disbelief. _"You've been chaste since it ended, for three years!"_ He said as he leaned forward, over the table, his voice much lower. _ "That's why I can't believe you're letting go of her."_ He pointed out, again sitting back in his chair, studying his cousin.

"_Why because I'm not dallying every available woman in sight?"_ Sean defensively countered.

"_Partially."_ Thomas admitted. _"But mainly because you won't let go."_ He said. "_For all your declarations that it's over between you and Marita, you're still holding on to that speck of hope that things will work out, that you'll find a way to be together."_ He inferred.

"_No, you're wrong."_ Sean strongly denied, even as the truth in his cousin's words ripped him inside.

"_Sean you can't go on like this." _Thomas stated, his voice changed from the lightness of before, now serious and concerned. _"You've got to let her go. I mean truly let her go, move on with your life, marry, have babies."_ He said as Sean turned his eyes away, fighting the pain stirred by the thought of never having a life with Marita. _"Or...or, you need to accept what loving a Negro means."_ He voiced with difficulty, drawing a stunned gaze from Sean who couldn't believe what Thomas was saying. _"And just...be with her."_ He earnestly continued, albeit not agreeing with such a choice. _"No matter what, just be with her... and be happy."_

"_You really believe I should forget all that's happened and marry Marita?" _Sean questioned, emotion brimming in his tone.

"_No." _Thomas scoffed_. "I think you're crazy for loving a Negro, for even hoping that you can have a good life with her, but I think you should make a choice." _He said. _"No_, _you need to make a choice." _He corrected. _" And soon, is it going to be Marita or your future?"_

* * *

"_Today went better than our last outing."_ John Wesley stated with a light smile as he assisted Marita's descent from the wagon. Glad that she had at least finished their outing this night, but he was still disappointed that she remained pre-occupied like she had during their visit to the African Grove.

"_I'm truly sorry about cutting our previous outing short."_ Marita uttered as she squeezed his hand, expressing her sincerity. _"It had been a difficult day."_ She said, dropping her eyes as memories of that day, her conversation with Sean tore through her heart.

"_You don't have to explain."_ John Wesley somberly replied. _"You've been dealing with a lot, the truth about your past, the situation with your pa, your relationship with…Mr. Logan."_

"_That's the past."_ Marita declared, giving John Wesley her eyes that betrayed the lie in her words.

"_Marita I know, that you still feel something for him..." _

"_John Wesley…"_

"_I can see it in your eyes."_ He interjected, his voice shaky and blue as she looked down again. _"And I understand. You have a history."_ He stated. _"But I'm still here, because I care about you, and I can help you… I can help you, get past him, if you'll let me."_ He offered with conviction, but his confidence faded at her expression of uncertainty and sadness. Marita cared for John Wesley. He was a good man, whose company she enjoyed. He was a man she knew would be a good companion to her if she let him, but she didn't know if she could do this. Her mind told her she should, that she needed to let go of Sean, move on with her life, give John Wesley a chance, but how could she do this when she loved Sean so much? When her need for him grew deeper with every passing day? _"You don't have to answer now."_ John Wesley stated in a near plea, afraid of what she might say. _"You have a lot to think about."_ He said, prompting her to look up. _"But know this, I can be patient. I will wait for you as long as it takes."_ She pushed away the tears over what she should embrace with John Wesley and what she wanted, but could no longer have with Sean.

"_I should go."_ She then struggled to state, to look him in the eyes. John Wesley quietly nodded in acceptance, obviously hurt by her response. _"Thank you for dinner."_ She awkwardly expressed.

"_You're welcome."_ John Wesley uttered, forcing himself to smile. Marita briefly returned his small smile, with one of her own, then headed inside, her heart aching for Sean as John Wesley looked on and wondered if a future with Marita was a lost cause.

* * *

Ned walked back to his cell, confident that his meeting with Andrew James would lead where he needed it to go. After his meeting with his sons, he asked the main deputy on duty to send for his lawyer, who he'd requested send for his old friend, Andrew James. He'd known Andrew since he was a child. They'd grown up together, bonded over their fathers who had migrated from Ireland together and built their fortunes that where now being carried on by their sons. Andrew was one of the most trusted people in his life, and thus he'd called for him to come to Lexington as soon as he could. The man had been more than supportive throughout this ordeal, visiting him in jail and coming to the trial when he could get away from his business in Winchester, but Ned needed more. When the man had come to visit he'd told him everything he knew about "MaryLynn" and Jeb's scheme. Andrew had been skeptical at first, finding it hard to believe that Jeb was still alive, but Ned had finally convinced him of the truth by telling him about the ring and the cryptic note he'd received. His friend had then offered his help, whatever he needed he would do, and Ned had complied, requesting he put a few investigators on Asa Winters. Ned could've asked the same thing of his lawyer, but Mr. Pearson used an agency for such tasks, where the investigators loyalties could be easily compromised. However, the people Andrew used were individuals who'd worked for him for years and had proven to be loyal only to him. Ne was certain Jeb wasn't in this alone, that "MaryLynn" and the mysterious young man were mere pawns in his game. Jeb needed a partner with power, someone on the inside to pull off the embezzlement scheme and that person was Asa Winters. Andrew had agreed to put men on Asa right away and to let him know when they found something interesting, which Ned was positive they would. Asa was in this up to his eyeballs. Ned knew and sooner or later he was going to slip up, lead them to Jeb, and when he did Ned would be ready to execute his own plan of vengeance.


	38. The Outing

Two chapters going up today, trying to catch up on the timeline I set for myself.

**hawaiianbelle** - Thanks for the review!

**cdnndc** - I feel your pain. Believe me, it gets more difficult each chapter to write so much angst for Marita and Sean, but I assure you better days are on the horizon. ;)

**SadGirl** - Welcome to the story! I'm glad you're enjoying the writing thus far. I hope you will continue to read and review.

Note - In today's world Shakespeare is said to have been written in Early Modern English. However, during the time of this story his works were still believed to be Middle English.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-five**

Here he was again, standing at another man's door, waiting to receive the charity he'd come for. Ever since he'd told Asa he would pay back the loan sooner than they'd agreed, Clay had been working feverishly to find the money to pay him off. Luckily this time around he didn't need as much cash. For he had some extra funds, initiation fees, from the new, albeit small, contracts they'd just secured, and he didn't spend all of the money Asa loaned him so he could add that with the money he was gathering to pay the man back. He only needed a moderate amount of cash to settle the loan, but it was too much to take from the general business accounts. Sean could help. He had the money, more than enough to pay back Asa, then some, but he wasn't about to ask. He wasn't going to give his brother the satisfaction of knowing that maybe he didn't know what the hell he was doing when it came to the family business. Plus, he was working things out. Things would be back on track in no time. What he was doing wasn't unheard of; this is how great business men were made. Clay encouraged himself. They made mistakes, cleaned them up and learned from them, all of which he was doing right now. He'd secured the remaining funds needed to pay Asa off from a friend who couldn't help him a few weeks ago, due to the large amount he was requesting, but is able to assist him this time, because of the significantly reduced amount. He would take his money and pay off Asa, then make sure to never make the mistake of trusting the man again. Thank God for Rob. Clay mused with relief now following the servant as she escorted him to the young man's location in the house. With his help, his pa and Sean would never know about the deal he'd made that nearly destroyed the ranch.

* * *

"_Did you enjoy the play?" _Jeremy asked as he and Alice walked along the main path that led through the center of Woodland Park.

Alice thought about the question and pondered how best she could answer without disappointing her companion. She loved the costumes and staging. She thought the performances were nothing less than passionate, but overall she wouldn't say the play was great since she spent a good deal of the performance trying to translate the Middle English in which it had been written into Modern English. Needless to say it was extremely distracting. _"The performances were good."_ She finally answered.

"_But…"_ Jeremy stated, gaging from her lukewarm response she didn't find the play as entertaining as he'd hoped. "Don't worry." He then said when she hesitated again to respond. _"It won't upset me if you had no clue as to what they were trying to say." _

"_You too?" _Alice asserted with cautious relief.

"_Yes." _Jeremy nodded. _"It was challenging to say the least, to sit through that."_ He laughed_. "But the performances were…passionate."_ He gave credit where it was due.

"_Indeed."_ Alice agreed with a laugh. The young couple then walked in a companionable silence. Alice enjoying being away from the troubles of home and the societal duties of being a privileged young woman to experience something different and get to know someone new she mused, taking a fleeting glance at the fetching gentleman that walked beside her, concluding that she'd made the right choice to not inform Sean and Clay of this outing. With all that was going on right now, the last thing they'd allow her to do is entertain a gentleman caller. Yes it was better that they not know, at least for right now. If things progressed, and Jeremy wanted to pursue a courtship she'd then let her family know of him…Jeremy gazed ahead down the gravel path that led to more trees and blossoming flowers, trying to devise a way to bring up Ned's trial and subsequently the Negro witness without alarming Alice again. The young woman was no fool. For every time he'd asked her about her father's wellbeing and trial, Alice questioned why he was so interested in her father. Jeremy had barely escaped the scrutiny by skillfully turning her inquiry back on her, stating how much he cared about her, but that excuse wouldn't last forever. He was in fact a stranger to her, and thus it made no sense that he'd be so interested in her or her family's wellbeing. He had to figure a way to approach the subject more organically without raising alarm.

"_So, tell me about you?"_ Alice nervously asked, staying Jeremy's thoughts causing him to draw an uncomfortable breath. Though he knew his past would eventually come up, one of the many pitfalls of taking Alice on an outing, he was hoping he could avoid a discussion of himself until he got the information he'd come here for.

"_What do you want to know?"_ He casually replied.

"_Where are you from? What brought you to Lexington?"_ Alice asked. Certain there was one thing she knew for sure, the young man beside her wasn't from around there. He didn't sound like a Kentuckian. However the accent he did have was so light that she couldn't quite place where it was from.

"_New York and work."_ Jeremy said, answering both questions. He'd considered a lie, but thought it best to be truthful about such things. For the simplest lies, were often times the easiest to get one in trouble.

"_New York City?"_ Alice questioned with surprise, wondering why the young man would leave such a big city that was likely brimming with opportunities to work, for Lexington, a city that was growing in its own right, but was in no way comparable to New York.

"_Yes." _Jeremy confirmed. _" I loved New York. It was my home for all my life, but at the same time I hated it_." He explained, detecting Alice's bewilderment about his choice to move to Lexington. _"The cold, the overcrowding, the crime…"_ He said, uttering the last word in a pensive tone. _" Was getting to be too much. I wanted a fresh start. A friend told me his cousin moved here about a year ago and loved it, so I thought I'd give it a shot." _

"_You, didn't find it hard, to leave your family?"_ Alice asked with care. Jeremy briefly looked down. The pain of the past suddenly resurfacing, reminding him of the family he once had, a family that was everything but what family should be.

"_I'm sorry if I…"_

"_No, it's okay."_ Jeremy somberly interjected, for a moment debating whether he should say more. "_I have no family."_ He decided to confess, now turning his gaze to Alice_. "My parents died before I was twelve, and I've been an orphan ever since."_

Alice couldn't speak a word, due to the shock and empathy that stunted her tongue. She knew firsthand what it was like to lose a parent, for she had lost her mother at age seven, but to lose both at such a young age had to be devastating. Could that be the reason why Jeremy had been so interested in her pa's case? Because something criminal had happened to both of his parents? He had mentioned before that he understood what she was going through and when she'd pressed for details, he'd shut down, obviously not wanting to revealed what similar situation had happened with his family. Alice's heart went out to him, her own pain over the loss of her mother now renewed_. "I'm so sorry for your loss." _She then stated with earnest. _"I know what it's like to lose a parent and be so young."_ Jeremy didn't voice a response; instead he thanked her for her sympathy with a sad smile, a nod then looked away. They again became quiet, there silence this time uneasy. Jeremy was thankful that Alice understood what he'd gone through and thus knew not to push the issue. For he didn't know what he would've said had she asked what happened to his parents, somehow he felt 'I don't want to talk about it' wouldn't have been enough. Nevertheless he couldn't tell her the truth, that his mother had killed his father and had died in prison not long after she'd been convicted of what should've been deemed self-defense, but being poor and a woman had unfortunately been her undoing. Jeremy swallowed down the painful memories of the past, reminding himself that this was not why he was there. He'd paid Alice a call because he had to learn as much as he could about the Negro who could help Ned…

"_So, how's your pa?"_ Jeremy awkwardly asked, figuring it was now or never to get the information he needed. Alice looked towards the young man, whose profile remained sad, assuming that this change of subject was his way of distancing himself from what had happened with his parents.

"_Everything is going well for him."_

"_I figured as much."_ Jeremy said, pleased that Alice welcomed the change of subject. "_You're still as happy as you were a few days ago, which must mean your pa's lawyer has been presenting evidence that counters the County Attorney's case."_

"_He's presenting evidence of pa's cordiality and integrity." _Alice replied, alluding to the various character witnesses the man had called in favor of her pa the last few days.

"_Will that be enough though, to get him off?" _Jeremy cautiously quizzed.

"_Probably not. Though it should be, but we're certain our 'ace' will ensure pa's freedom." _She said, using a word she'd heard from Clay.

"_Ace?" _Jeremy calmly questioned, even as anticipation rose within._ "What aren't you telling me?"_

Alice remained quiet as she contemplated how she should answer. Though she was excited about what they now knew, at the possibility of it freeing their pa and therefore wanted to convey the good news when asked about the progress of the case, she didn't know if it'd be wise to say what she knew. Jeremy seemed like good man who was genuinely concerned about her and her family, but still you could never be too careful.

"_I promise, whatever it is I will keep it between you and me."_ Jeremy said, pressing her a little more. Alice gazed at the young man who'd come to a stop and gave her sincere, yet mysterious eyes. Should she tell him or should she not? She debated a while longer, then made her choice.

"_There is a witness who saw what happened the night MaryLynn was murdered."_ Jeremy's heart thundered in his chest, thrilled at the revelation.

"_How do you know this?"_ He questioned with ease.

"_She confessed what she saw to…a close family friend. And what she saw, what she heard was not my pa killing MaryLynn."_

"_This is the smoking gun your pa's lawyer needs to get him off!"_ Jeremy exclaimed with an excitement that Alice thought stemmed from her positive news when in reality it was caused by him finally getting the information he wanted. _"Why hasn't she gone to the authorities?"_ He logically asked, though he already knew the answer.

"_Because she's a Negro_." Alice sighed as she again began to walk. _"If Asia goes to the authorities they'd never believe what she saw."_ She said, not realizing she'd revealed the woman's name. _"But we can use what she saw to help us find evidence to prove our pa's innocence."_ Jeremy wanted ask how they planned to do that, use the what woman saw to free their pa, but he didn't want to push his luck, if he became too inquisitive Alice would likely become suspicious.

"_This is great news."_ He excitedly stated, as his thoughts now became subdued, realizing the full scope of what he'd learned. What it meant in context with everything Jeb had said about Ned Logan and the night of "MaryLynn's" murder. _"I hope you and your family find what you need to free your pa."_

"_I'm sure we will."_ Alice stated, faith in her tone. _"It's just going to take a little time."_ She said, before silence reigned their walk again, she now questioning whether she should've been so open with the young man, while he continuously pondered the meaning of this new information.

"_Well..."_ Jeremy said, as they arrived back at the entry of the park, coming to a stop. _"Here we are."_ He said as he briefly glanced around.

"_Yes, here we are."_ Alice faintly smiled, nervous about what was next. Would he ask her to a late dinner? Would he kiss her hand? Or would he excuse himself without doing either?

"_I had a nice time."_ He then stated, really meaning it.

"_Me too."_ Alice replied. The two stood there for a beat both awkward and not knowing what else to say or do when enlightenment struck, driving Jeremy to stick out his arm, inviting Alice to loop her arm in his. _"I'll walk you to your wagon."_ He said.

"_Thank you."_ Alice's smiled accepting his gentlemanly request, then let him lead them towards her wagon, still nervously pondering if he'd kiss her hand when they reached their destination, while Jeremy thought about the important errand he needed to run once he got Alice on the road home.

* * *

Sean waited patiently while the woman tended to her baby in the back room. His story of being "MaryLynn's" brother, who was in New York to find her and take her home to see her gravely ill mother had finally stuck after two days of canvasing the Bronx and speaking to how many people, he didn't know. He'd spent the past thirty minutes speaking with the young woman who'd briefly mentioned the mysterious young companion who "MaryLynn" sometimes treated like family, before she went off on a tirade about the woman's overbearing "beau," who's name she couldn't remember. Though Sean guessed the man was likely Jeb Winters. She'd then revealed the last time she'd seen "MaryLynn." The woman had told her she was going with her beau to visit his family. That was months ago. The young woman had said. She was just about to tell him more about "MaryLynn's" young companion when the baby started to cry. Sean took a deep breath, anxiously thinking that if he could get the name of the young companion, he could find him, get him to corroborate "MaryLynn's" journal, and then they could be free of this nightmare that was his pa's trial, and he could then…he could then what? Go back to Europe? Go back to living without Marita? Pain gripped Sean, tearing through him like the ocean smashing into the sand at the thought of leaving her again. Thomas' words drifted into his heart, reminding him of the hope that lingered eternally within him. "Just accept what it means to love a Negro, and just be with her and be happy." Sean's soul ached with yearning and joy at such a possibility. His eyes fell closed, as he imagined what he knew their life together would be – the peace it would bring, the peace it had brought when they were together before until… I can't keep doing this. He painfully sighed, shaking off the poignant thoughts. I have to accept my choice, find a way to let her go….

"_I'm sorry, but I have to feed little Ben." _The young woman re-entered the room with the fussy baby on her hip, instantly bringing Sean back to the moment. _"There's nothing more I can tell you about MaryLynn's whereabouts except that she and her beau went south. I don't know to what city."_

"_What about the young man she befriended and treated like family, did he go with them?" _

"_Yes. She said Jeremy was going with them. He was hoping to find work down there."_ The young woman said as the baby's cries became louder, and she immediately tried to soothe him. _"Mr. Grimes I…"_

"_Please, one more question, and I'll go."_ Sean implored as he stood.

"_What is it?"_ The young woman impatiently sighed.

"_What's Jeremy last name?"_

"_Bradford."_ The young woman answered without hesitance.

"_Thank you for your help."_ Sean stated, genuine appreciation in his tone, then turned to leave.

"_I hope you find her."_ The woman asserted over the baby's cries. Sean briefly turned towards the young woman, giving her a sad smile, then exited the home, his next stop the Manhattan Train Depot.

* * *

Standing outside the door Jeremy wondered if he should go through with this, if he should give Jeb the information he'd obtained. Of course he should, he reasoned. It was after all what the man had asked for, why he'd demanded he continue working at the Logan Ranch, continue his ruse to get close to Alice. If he gave Jeb this information it could finally end this dreadful task of him spying on the Logans. But, what of what he'd learned, that there was a witness who'd seen that Ned Logan had not killed "MaryLynn." Jeremy had been certain before that the man had done it, then he'd been unsure, now it seemed the man may truly be innocent, and if he's innocent, who killed "MaryLynn?" Who would have motive to beat her to death? With Ned out of the picture only he and Jeb remained as the logical culprits, but he didn't do it. He would never hurt "MaryLynn." She was his friend, which left Jeb who'd been violent towards the woman, and even him, in the past. Jeremy stared at the door, fear and confusion clouding him. Such thoughts are insane. He tried to reason. Ned had to have done this. He rationalized. The Negro was wrong about what she saw. He forced himself to conclude, pushing his crazy musings aside then knocked on Jeb's door.


	39. A Drunken Tirade

**Chapter Thirty-six**

"_Clay Logan! What brings you by at this hour?"_ Asa Winters sat back in his chair, a malicious glint in his eye. _"You come to beg to for more time to pay off your loan?"_

"_Actually I came to pay the loan in full."_ Clay declared as he confidently walked up to the man's desk and dropped the check for the total amount due on his desk. The glint left Asa's eye, replaced by darkness as he sat forward in his chair and took a look at the check. _"I can't take this." _He then scoffed.

"_Can't or won't?"_ Clay retorted.

"_Being that your finances aren't exactly reliable right now, I require cash."_ The man countered, tossing the check back on the desk towards Clay.

"_The check is good."_ Clay stiffly contended.

"_Maybe, but that's irrelevant considering this is not what you owe."_ Asa smugly avowed.

"_What are you talking about? That check is for the full amount."_ Clay challenged, pointing at the check that remained on the desk.

"_Clay, Clay, Clay."_ Asa amused. _"Did your father teach you nothing about business?" _He mocked. _"With any business loan there is interest, and there is no interest in that check."_

"_You didn't say anything about interest when we made this deal!"_

"_I didn't have to, because it was in the contract."_ Asa's deride continued, angering Clay more and making him feel like a complete fool seeing as he'd signed the contract without having the business lawyer for the ranch review it, for he needed the money terribly, quickly and feared that what he was doing would get back to his pa, so he'd just scanned over it himself to make sure everything looked "right." _"You know I wonder what your father would think if he knew that in a few weeks' time you lost what took him and his father years to build."_ The man queried, enjoying every second of this moment.

"_The ranch is still the property of my family."_ Clay fumed.

"_Not for long."_ Asa warned.

"_You can't do anything unless my account is 30 days delinquent after the repayment starts."_ Clay suddenly asserted, infuriating Asa, who like Clay hadn't remembered this clause until now, that it was in the contract they'd signed.

"_Then I'll take this as my first payment_." Asa seethed at being outmaneuvered by this daft young man, his mocking smile now gone as he snatched the check from the desk before Clay could think to do it first_. "The next payment is due next week, 15% of the total amount due. And if your payments aren't current at the end of those 30 days I'll make sure you and your siblings never step foot on your father's precious ranch again."_

* * *

Marita closed her eyes and massaged her neck and shoulder, fighting a yawn spurred by the exhaustion she felt. The last few days she'd been working longer than usual hours, assisting Clay in narrowing down the list of employees that fit the criteria of the mysterious young man who'd been working with "MaryLynn." They'd made tremendous progress, everyone who worked for the family the previous summer, weren't in the appropriate age range and were natives of Kentucky had been eliminated. Unfortunately there were still quite a few names on the list that matched what they were looking for, which meant there were several days of work to be done unless Sean found something in New York. Sean. His name reverberated within as her eyes slowly opened to gaze towards his picture that sat atop the shelf across the way. It's impossible, so let it go. Let him go. John Wesley is the better choice. Her mind advised as her heart panged with love, foretelling a fate that would not be ignored. Marita uttered an anguished sigh and abandoned the portrait on the shelf, deciding it was time to call it a night, to put some distance between herself and all these constant reminders of Sean. Minutes later, Marita walked towards the office door, dimming the lamp near the entryway, then turned to exit the room when she was instantly accosted by a strong pair of hands, holding her upper arms, stopping her from crashing into him. Marita was rushed with a start and a warm charge within, her soul disclosing who he was before she could lift her eyes to his face. Her heart must've skipped beat, for at that moment she couldn't breathe, the breath in her lungs gone just as she slowly raised her gaze, and was met with intense blue eyes reaching deep within her, touching every part of her form, melding the warmth that pulsed within into a feverish heat.

"_You alright?"_ Sean questioned, his voice soft and deep, sending an ardent tremble through her.

"_Yes."_ Marita breathed, briefly dropping her eyes as Sean forced his hands from her arms and began to step back, but then ceased to move when her tender brown gaze seized him again, deepening the fervid yearning in his soul, this time causing him to look down.

"_How've you been?"_ He quietly asked, lifting his eyes back to hers after salvaging his resolve: reminding himself that loving her meant denying what he truly wanted, what ached in his heart, that loving her meant keeping her safe.

"_Okay."_ Marita softly spoke, her gaze, for an instant, falling away again. 'Just needing you' she wanted to add, but pain and doubt halted the words. _"And you? "_ She then faintly asked, not even thinking to inquire about his trip to New York.

"_The same."_ He uttered. 'Save for missing you.' His heart whispered with angst. Their gazes held, silently expressing, the love and wanting that burned in their souls, driving their spirits closer, a breath away from surrender…

"_You two need some time alone?"_ The world invaded the moment - Clay's irate assertion, snatching them back to reality. Clay entered the room from the adjoining study, his steps seeming slightly off.

"_Clay, I'm glad you're here."_ Sean stated with hesitance, his voice uneven with emotion as he struggled to turn his gaze from the life of his soul and onto his brother. _"There're some things I need to discuss with you."_

"_It doesn't look that way to me."_ Clay retorted, giving Sean and Marita judging eyes.

"_I was, just leaving."_ Marita quietly, shakily uttered, drawing Sean's gaze back to hers; for a moment they were again lost in each other, tenderness aching within her at the passionate amour in his stare, before she painfully forced her eyes away and stated her 'good nights.'

"_Good night."_ Sean softly stated, masking the pain in longing for her to stay, to be with her, yet the need to keep her free from harm.

Clay nodded, with an obviously fake smile at Marita as she left him and Sean alone. He then turned scornful eyes to his brother, who's gaze lingered on the door of Marita's exit, finding it baffling that after all the hurt and violence caused by his relationship with her, Sean was still pursuing her. _"It never fails. You go away, and come back and the first thing you do is seek out Marita."_ He scoffed.

"_That's not what happened."_ Sean denied, his attention now on his brother.

"_Well then what did happen?"_ Clay harshly challenged.

"_I am NOT having this discussion with you!" _Sean exploded at his brother's captious tone and frustration at the emotional battle in his heart. _"There are more important things that require our attention than my relationship with Marita!" _

"_Really? What could possibly be more important than your relationship with Marita?"_ Clay belligerently asked. _"Oh wait, your trip to New York." _He mocked. _"I bet you found the mystery man MaryLynn was working with, and he welcomed your call, so much so that he sat down and poured out his heart, corroborating MaryLynn's journal."_ He sarcastically contended, leaving Sean speechless with confusion. _"But that's my brother."_ He said, walking Sean's way. _"Sean Logan. The perfect man, the perfect son, always knowing exactly what to do, except when it comes to romantic entanglements. I guess you won't see that you need to cut your losses with Marita until she's dead and buried because of your self …"_ Clay's brutal rant was cut short by a sharp pain shooting through his jaw, sending him to the floor, the result of Sean's angry punch.

"_What's the matter? I hit a nerve?"_ Clay spit out, holding his jaw.

"_You're drunk."_ Sean uttered with disgust, now smelling the alcohol on his brother.

"_No, just enlightened."_ Clay disputed.

"_What is your problem?"_

"_My problem?"_ Clay bitterly laughed. _"Let's see, pa is in jail and could possibly hang for a murder he didn't commit. You're about to rekindle a relationship with Marita, who's a Negro, which is against the law and…"_ He stopped, catching himself before spilling the true source of his foul mood and his choice to hit the saloon before coming home.

"_And what?"_ Sean quipped, incensed and staring at his brother. _"What the hell is going on with you?" _Clay was almost always in a testy mood, due in part to Sean's "threatening" presence and all that was going on, but Sean knew this was different. The drinking and the extremes of his hostile tongue told him that something else was wrong, that something happened to set his brother off. Sean's question soaked in, and slowly destroyed Clay's belligerence, replacing it with melancholy and fear as the weight of what he'd done crashed down upon him.

'I screwed up, big time.' Clay opened his mouth to confess, to tell his brother every detail of the mess he was in with Asa, but once again pride held his tongue. He'd managed to keep his head above water this long. He could do it for a little longer. All he had to do was maintain the loan's good standing status. He had 30 days to make that happen, which was more than enough time to come up with a plan and get himself out of trouble with Asa.

"_Did something happen with the ranch?"_ Sean demanded to know, realizing that was the only thing not mentioned before Clay abruptly stopped his rant of grievances. _"Answer me!"_ Fear again rose in Clay, filling him with uncertainty, demanding that he confess all, admit the help he so needed…

"_I…I lost the Rucker account."_ Claim lied, his voice trembling at the truth he'd nearly let slip out.

"_And that's why you decided to get drunk?"_ Sean chided with skepticism_. "We already knew that Rucker was likely not going to renew his contract. "_ He pointed out. _"Now what the hell is really going on?"_

"_Everything!" _Clay exclaimed with frustration._ "Everything is going on, and it's just all…getting to be too much. I'm just ready for it to be over! I'm ready for normalcy again!"_ He confessed a vague, yet partial truth, as he still struggled to remain quiet about what his conscious was pressing to come out. Sean sighed and tiredly rubbed his hand over his eyes, his fury gradually morphing into sympathy.

"_Clay, I understand you're under a lot of pressure."_ He stated, his tone compassionate. _"I am too, but we can't afford to have a meltdown, not right now." _He said. _"Pa is counting on us and so are Alice and Lexy. I mean what if one of them had been here to see this?" _He said, glad that their sisters weren't there, according to Nancy, George had taken them to an evening social at The Paragon, a fundraising activity related to the Youth Women's Society. "_It wouldn't have been good for anyone."_ He mildly scolded as Clay closed his eyes in guilt at the added trouble his choices could bring to the family. _"We've got to keep it together."_ Sean repeated. _"Otherwise we won't make it through this." _

Clay dejectedly nodded, silently agreeing with his brother's words. Telling himself that he had to keep in control. He couldn't let Asa get to him like this again and in turn raise the suspicions of Sean. If he was going to do this, take care of Asa Winters alone, he had to be more careful with emotions. _"I'm… sorry for my earlier comments." _He then said, suddenly, taken aback Sean_. "Especially those about Marita." _He open his eyes, but they remained cast down, now seeming sober from the alcohol.

Sean didn't respond, his anger flashing as he recalled his brother's cruel comments, his heart anguished at the thought of such a reality coming to pass, when he pushed his emotions aside. _"Your face okay?"_ He asked, prompting Clay to look up.

"_You didn't break anything if that's what you mean."_ Clay somberly replied as he lightly touched his bruised cheek and slowly stood from the floor, feeling a bit lightheaded from the alcohol.

"_Get Nancy to make you an ice pack and put us on some hot tea."_ Sean then directed.

"_What for?"_ Clay stopped short of a retort, the tension again palpable between him and his brother. _"You expecting this to be a long night?"_

"_I got a name in New York."_ Sean revealed as he turned and walked towards the desk, now focused on what should've been their discussion from the start. _"MaryLynn's young companion was a guy named Jeremy Bradford."_

"_Bradford?"_ Clay echoed, thinking he might've seen the name in the employee files he and Marita had been reviewing or perhaps he'd heard the name in passing around the ranch.

"_We'll need to find him in our records tonight." _Sean said._ "And pay him a call as soon as possible."_

* * *

Asia walked down the semi-deserted street feeling uneasy about being out this late. She'd vowed after her meeting with Marita that she'd be more careful. Even though she trusted the woman, knew that she wouldn't let the wrong person know where she'd received the dead woman's journal, things still tended to slip out sometimes, and for that reason she was trying to be more careful. She'd limited socializing with other workers at the boarding house and tried to avoid working overtime so she wouldn't be out late in the evening. However, she'd slipped up tonight. Jessie Mae had asked her to stay a little longer to help clean the rooms of another maid who was out sick, and she'd complied. She hadn't minded the request. She could use the extra money, but she thought she would've been done before dark. It was only three rooms. Unfortunately, unforeseen issues had arose which pushed back her completion time until this less than desirable hour. Asia picked up the pace, hating the fact that employees of the boarding house had to park their wagons so far away, cursing herself for agreeing to stay, and for what? A few extra dollars in her pay and the risk of being accosted by some crazed individual wanting to kill her for what she knew? Asia took a deep breath, trying to calm the panic rising within her, thinking maybe she should leave town for a few days, take the children and go to Atlanta and stay with Stella, her dead husband's mother. The woman was always writing and asking to see her and the kids, maybe it was time she took advantage of the request, get away and clear her head and out the path of any potential danger. Asia breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the horse lot come into to view. Her pace slowed down, and she became more relaxed when the lot attendant came into view. Nodding at the man as she passed, she entered the lot and made her way towards the back where she'd left her wagon earlier in the day. She then pulled out her key and stuck it in the lock to free her horse's reigns that had been secured around a wooden stave, when suddenly a hand smothered her mouth, robbing her of air, and what felt like a gun barrel was shoved in her back.

"_You make a sound, and I'll kill you."_ The male voice roughly commanded. Asia nodded in terror and understanding, praying to God that the man would just let her go when he spoke again and confirmed her greatest fear, that she was meant to pay for what she'd told Marita about the woman who'd been murdered at the boarding house.


	40. A Frightening Suspicion

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate you reading. I hope you all have a wonderful and safe 4th of July! Now on with the story...

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

Marita sat on Jessie Mae's porch, a light shawl gracing her shoulders, enjoying the unusually cool June morning, taking in the view of the modest land around her. It wasn't the Logan Ranch, by any stretch of the means, but it did offer a private view of a small area of foliage and land unlike many of the houses in the neighborhood. Marita took a sip of her warm tea, debating whether she should make this her third day away from the ranch. After Sean's discovery in New York and him and Clay finding the young man they'd been looking for in the ranch's employee records, Clay had told her to take a few days off. Citing that she deserved it after working so hard to help them with their father's case, and though Marita believed apart of that to be true, she also believed that Clay's motive for suggesting such an action was related to the encounter he'd witnessed between her and Sean. Marita drew a deep breath, now recalling her last run in with Sean, how close they'd come to what she didn't know, kissing? She flushed at the thought, at what it had been like to feel his lips against hers before. Or perhaps a reunion? Helplessly feeling a dash of excitement at the possibility, when it was quickly snuffed out by the memory of Clay's intrusion and Sean's insistence at the old wind mill. Marita closed her eyes as pain pounded in her chest, and she questioned what was next for herself. She couldn't have Sean, but she couldn't seem to let him go. And she couldn't keep leading on John Wesley. No matter what the agonized truth was about her and Sean, where they stood and always would, she couldn't keep letting John Wesley hope for a future with her. She sadly mused, hating the idea of breaking his heart. Knowing that for this very reason he'd suddenly gone out of town for a few days, in an attempt to flee the answer she was sure he knew she'd eventually give to his request. Marita took another taste of her tea, letting its smooth warmth coat her throat and chest, slightly comforting her. At least things were looking up for Ned. She told herself, now thinking of the wins the man recently had in court. If only they could talk to Jeremy Bradford, who the last she'd heard, days ago when she was at the ranch, they were searching for by talking to their employees to determine which of them was him. Once they spoke to the boy, Ned was certain to be exonerated. She knew, when Jessie Mae stepped onto the porch, suspending her thoughts. . .

"_You're working today?"_ Marita questioned a little surprised to see her aunt in a work uniform.

"_Yes."_ Jessie Mae tiredly sighed, even as she perked up inside, pleased that for once her niece was initiating a conversation with her. Though she'd got Marita to stay with her, instead of the boarding house, and had shown her sincerity in wanting to repair their relationship by keeping Isaac away, per her request, the trust and ease of what their relationship had been in years past still wasn't there. The young woman rarely had much to say and when she did it was usually a topic of frivolity, like the weather or the traffic that day in town. It was nothing about her life, her work with the Logans, what she was feeling inside. _"We're short another hand."_ The woman continued, a little more life in her tone as she placed her hand bag in the empty chair opposite of Marita.

"_Another? Did you have some people quit?"_ Marita curiously queried after supping up more tea, thinking how the woman hadn't mentioned before that she was short staffed, but then again her conversations with her aunt still remained limited due to the trust issues between them she sadly thought.

"_No. Pam's son is ill with a bug."_ Jessie Mae said as she retrieved a scarf from her bag then began to tie it around her head. "_Now Sarah is out with something, probably the same thing as Pam's son, and Asia, I don't know what's going on with her. She's usually so depen…"_

"_Asia?"_ Marita interjected, concern rising within at the mention of the woman who'd helped her just a few days before.

"_Yes. Asia Green. I think you met her once."_ Jessie Mae reminded her.

"_Yes. I remember."_ Marita acknowledged.

"_Well, she hasn't been to work in four days, which is unlike her."_ Her aunt casually stated as she re-zipped her handbag, unknowingly deepening Marita's alarm. _"In the past when she or her children have been , or she was going out of town, she would always let me know or she'd send her cousin by to tell me what was going on, but I haven't heard a thing."_

"_Have no one gone to check on her?"_ Marita anxiously questioned as she set her mug of tea on the floor next to her chair.

"_No." _Jessie Mae answered, again turning to face her niece. "_Marita honey you know this is not unheard of_." The woman continued, responding to her perturbed expression. _"Workers up and quit all the time, even those as good as Asia."_ She said. _"Back in March I had a maid who'd been with me for years, one of the best I had, one day stop showing up to work. I didn't find out until a month later that she'd up and moved back to Virginia." _She stated, the instance she gave failing to relieve the disquiet that was growing within Marita. "_That's likely what happened with Asia." _She deduced_. "I'm sure I'll get word in a few weeks that she moved out of town or maybe even found another job."_ Jessie Mae said without worry as she pulled her handbag onto her shoulder. _"Anyway, I best go. I'm already running behind." _She said as she moved towards the porch's steps then stopped and turned her eyes to her niece. _"Will I see you tonight?" _She then cautiously asked. Marita gave her aunt a distracted yes, disappointing the woman who'd been hoping for a more engaging response. Jessie Mae then continued her trek as Marita looked on, hoping the woman was right, that Asia had chosen to leave town without a word, but knowing she had to inquire more about the situation. Asia had asked that she stay away, but maybe I should go check on her. Marita debated. Make certain the woman hadn't befallen the impossible, what Marita should deem illogical, but couldn't help but wondering and worrying, if trouble had come upon Asia due to the knowledge she held about "MaryLynn's" murder.

* * *

"_Today's testimony went great. You were strong in who you are and vehement about your innocence. I think you went over well with the jury."_ Mr. Pearson had said. _"Now tomorrow, I'll have a few more questions for you before the County Attorney takes over. Of course it won't be so easy to maneuver through his manipulations but, based on our preparations you should get through it fairly well." _The man had confidently stated. _"It's going to be alright." _His lawyer then reassured when he observed Ned's pensive stance. _"We're in the home stretch, and freedom is but a couple of weeks away. I'm sure of it." _Ned lay on the hard cot, his hands behind his head, staring at the rained stained ceiling of his cell, replaying his lawyer's words in his mind. _"Freedom is but a couple of weeks away."_ 'Was it?' He'd wanted to ask the man. Would the jury see that he was indeed innocent? Ned hoped they would not be distracted by the illusion presented by the County Attorney and would see that he didn't do this, but illusions had stuck with juries before, causing them to convict men of crimes they were innocent of. 'That can't be me. That won't be me.' Ned assured himself, though doubt nipped at the fringes of his mind as he pondered the minimal progress Andrew's investigators had made even being more than a week on the job and his sons' difficulty in locating the young man who'd been working with "MaryLynn" and Jeb. 'Something will come through.' He encouraged himself. It's just going to take a little time. Ned calmed his mounting worry. In the meantime, he just needed to focus on what was right in front on him, his time on the witness stand the following day. John had prepared him as best he could, had even addressed some of the more unpleasant things from his past – mainly the mess with Jeb, in an effort to prep him for what he knew would be a fierce cross-examination by County Attorney Brooks. His preparation had been tough, but Ned was ready. He was ready to show the jury and all of Lexington, that no matter what had been said, implied about him, he was not a killer, and maybe, just maybe he wouldn't need Andrew and his sons to help free him; maybe he could free himself with his own word and his lawyer's brilliance. Then he could fully take Jeb on, settle the enmity between them once and for all. "John is right. I just need to hold my own against County Attorney Brooks and things may just be alright. No they will be alright." Ned confidently uttered aloud his earlier doubt gradually diminishing at what he had to believe, that tomorrow would be a good day. But little did he know, thanks to Asa Winters, what awaited him on the witness stand was worse than what he or his lawyer could've ever anticipated, that if what Asa had set into play was successful, he would never see the light of day again.

* * *

Sean sat in the mist of butterflies and bees dancing amongst a sea of blooming flowers, vibrant trees, beautifully sculpted angels and fountains. To view it at a glance one would think it was a secluded paradise on the Logan ranch, but upon closer observation one would find that this was a place of peace and rest for those who were no longer apart of this world. Sean gazed at the marble stones before him that were adorned with the names of his grandparents and mother, wishing they were still here to offer some much needed advice, or better yet to stay all the trouble that had come in the past few years. He was certain times wouldn't be as trying as they were right now if one or all of them were still alive, but that wasn't the case, and thus there was no point in fretting over what couldn't be changed. Sean mused with dejection as he ran his hand down his face, his heart heavy at the dilemmas in his life. After the craziness of Clay's drunken display, his brother had sobered up enough for them to find Jeremy Bradford in their employment records. From there they'd gone to the address the boy had listed as his home, but to no avail. When they arrived at the address they'd found no such person lived there and never had. They'd even canvased the surrounding rooms and buildings in case there was a chance someone had heard of the young man, but they'd again come up empty-handed. So they'd gone to Plan B. For the past few days they'd been questioning their stable hands and field servants, first to determine which one of them was Jeremy, now to see if anyone knew anything about the young man, but at this point they'd found no real leads, except what the boy looked like, that he hadn't been to work for nearly a week and pretty much kept to himself. Sean didn't know what next steps should be taken to find this guy, or if those steps would be futile. For the boy had stopped showing up for work days ago, and therefore he could be back in New York, half way to Canada. He could be anywhere by now, and then what would be the chances of them clearing their pa? He questioned within as worry for his father mingled with his infinite pain over Marita_. "There's so much wrong in my life right now."_ Sean quietly confessed aloud_. "I just wish I knew what to do to make it right."_ He said, his eyes still fixed on the headstones ahead_. "I wish I could fix this mess with pa, and I wish… I wish that I could be with Marita."_ He opened his heart. _"I know not one of you would approve. You'd say I'm making a terrible mistake wanting what is dangerous and deemed evil by society, but I love her, and I need her so much."_ He emotionally expressed. _"When pa's trial is over, I can't go back to living hundreds, thousands of miles away from her. I can't wake up every morning knowing that I won't see her. I can't move forward with my life knowing that she won't be at my side, but I can't risk her being my wife. I can't ask her to share her life with me if I can't guarantee the impossible."_ Sean uttered with angst, then paused, his heart for a moment overwhelmed with hurt and longing. _"I wish you could help me." _He then struggled to state, his voice nearly inaudible with anguish_. "Give me the conviction to do what is right, to accept what my future has to be."_ He nearly beseeched as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his legs, his hands clasped together and his eyes falling closed as if in prayer. Sean sat there in silence, quietly pleading for guidance from his family long dead, when he felt a calmness come over him, soothing the aching within. Sean instinctively opened his eyes, turned his gaze to the entry of the graveyard and was instantly taken with the beautiful woman before him. His heart flooded with surprise and amour, quickening his breath, urging him to leave the bench on which he sat to go to her, let her heal the painful denial that was afflicting his soul, but he couldn't. He had to protect her. He agonized, to accept what could never be; let her have the life she deserved, a life that was sure to be safe and happy without him.

"_I'm sorry, to bother you."_ Marita softly spoke, as Sean forced his eyes down. She wanted to go to him, desperately, to give him her heart, calm his unrest, move him to yield to the deep tenderness she knew he felt for her, but instead she stopped a good distance away, reminding herself why she was here.

"_You're not bothering me."_ Sean quietly replied as he lifted his eyes back to her, the intensity of his blue stare, stirring the love that ached in her soul. _"What do you need?"_ He asked, knowing in that moment if she said "I need you," "I want you," "I love you," he would leave his fears behind and be hers…

"_I…I know you're dealing with much already." _She pushed herself to state, even as she longed to answer with her heart. To tell him she needed nothing but him_. "But, there's no one else I can turn to."_ She said.

"_Marita what is it?"_ Sean asked as he immediately stood, alarmed by her words and hurting that his hopeless desire went unfulfilled, that she hadn't expressed what he could see in her eyes.

"_It's Asia. I'm worried about her."_ Marita answered, her heart panging at the agony and conflict emanating from Sean's gaze.

"_Why? What's happened?"_ Sean questioned, his tone rough due to the powerful emotions he was struggling to restrain.

"_It's probably nothing."_ She stated with hesitance as she briefly escaped the pull of his penetrating stare, now thinking maybe she was overreacting to what Jessie Mae had said and what she had found at Asia's home, maybe the woman had indeed decided to leave town without a word. _"But Jessie Mae says that she hasn't been to work in days." _ She then explained.

"_Perhaps she's sick."_ Sean inferred, softly, tensely as he too took a moment to look away, attempting to settle the yearning anguish within him.

"_No, she's not sick."_ Marita asserted, as Sean finished his thought, her mind for the moment fully focused away from him, the poignant emotions that burned within her. _"According to Jessie Mae, Asia is very dependable. She always lets my aunt know when something is going on that will keep her from work. Thus this is very out of character for her."_

"_And no one's gone to check on her?" _Sean asked, again turning his attention to Marita, gradually finding focus in the subject at hand, a reprieve from the adoration and need that was threatening to consume him.

"_I went to her house earlier."_ Marita worriedly sighed. _"No one answered her door and her neighbors said they haven't seen her for days. They had no idea where she could be."_

"_Maybe she decided to leave Lexington without informing Jessie Mae."_ Sean suggested. _"Such things aren't unheard of with workers like herself."_

"_Wouldn't she have told at least one of her neighbors she was leaving town? Or wouldn't they have seen her moving out?"_ Marita questioned. _"I think it would be difficult for her to just leave without someone noticing. I mean it's not just her. She has three children."_

"_Marita it happens."_ Sean contended. "_I saw it many times, years ago when I worked here on the ranch. A dependable worker who's been on staff for years suddenly disappears only for us to learn they decided to move out of town."_

"_I know it happens, but…"_ Marita began, then paused and gazed across the yard, taking in the beauty of the chromatic tulips, again debating whether her logic made any sense. I mean seriously, how could Asia's 'disappearance,' if it could even be called that, be linked to what she knew about "MaryLynn?" No one even knew who Asia was, what she knew save for a trusted few.

"_But what?"_ Sean quietly questioned as he moved a few steps closer to her then stopped, drawing Marita from her thoughts and her eyes back to him. _"What's really got you so worried about Asia?"_ He asked, his eyes tender and concerned, warming her heart, driving her to look down, to try and control the yearning now re-ignited in her soul.

"_Marita?"_ Sean uttered with a gentleness that further stirred her heart, moving her to say what she hadn't said before, that she didn't care about the past, the attack and all the lies and misunderstandings that had kept them apart; she just wanted him. She loved him, but reason halted her words, reminding her that it was not meant to be, and furthermore this wasn't the purpose of her call.

"_Do you think …it's possible that Jeb, and Jeremy somehow learned what Asia knew about MaryLynn's murder?" _She questioned, her voice uneven, almost emotional at her fight to rebuke the wanting that thrived within her. "_That they went after her?"_ She added, forcing her eyes back to Sean, dread now rushing her, shrouding the amour spiked by his loving stare, at stating the horrible possibility aloud.

"_No."_ Sean quietly rejected as he contemplated what seemed like an unfathomable idea, while silently reproaching himself for not being more cognizant of Marita's cause for concern_. "She was very careful. We've been very careful with her identity and the information she provided." _He rationalized.

"_Even so, these things sometimes get out."_ Marita countered. _"What if she told someone she thought she could trust? What if a servant overheard us discussing the matter and it somehow got back to Jeremy?" _

Sean delayed a reply. For he was finding it hard to believe that Asia could somehow have been found out, it just didn't make sense. Besides, there was no proof that this had happened, just that she hadn't shown up to work for a few days and…Sean's racing thoughts came to an instant halt as he again recalled the situation he had with Jeremy Bradford, how similar it was to Asia's. After continuing to work on the ranch weeks after "MaryLynn's" murder, likely due to his continuous attempts to spy on the family, the boy had suddenly disappeared, now for nearly a week. Why? Sean questioned within, his own worry starting to grow. Could it have something to do with Asia's disappearance?

"_Sean, what is it?"_ Marita asked, alarmed at the shift she detected in his mood.

"_It's Jeremy."_ He reluctantly answered, not wanting to scare her, just wanting to love her, protect her from the bad in this world, from the danger of the situation they now found themselves endlessly entangled in. _"He hasn't been at work for nearly a week." _ He revealed.

"_Oh My God."_ Marita sighed with shock_. "So you're thinking what I'm thinking? That Asia could be in trouble? That Jeremy and Jeb know what she knows? "_ She fearfully deduced.

"_No."_ Sean denied, now closing the gap between them, refusing to accept that the worst had happened, to let her musings engage the panic and guilt he knew were coming. _"It has to be a coincidence. "_

"_How likely is that? That Jeremy would turn up missing at the same time as Asia?"_ Marita argued, her tone fragile with trepidation. _"What if something happened to her because of my prying?"_ She posed_. "I pushed her to tell me what she knew. What if my persistence got her in trouble?"_ She worriedly uttered.

"_She's okay."_ Sean softly declared as he nearly reached for her, longing to touch her, to hold her, but he quickly forced his hand down.

"_You don't know that."_ Marita contended_. "So many terrible things have happened, MaryLynn being killed, your pa being accused of her murder, the ranch's troubles as a result…"_ She stopped when the reality of all that had happened seemed to come out of nowhere, crashing down upon her in a wave of sadness and not just the situation with Sean's family and potentially Asia, but the distance between her and Sean. How no matter how much they loved and wanted to be together, they couldn't. Pain and tears pressed in her chest as her eyes closed in anguish at all the bad that had been going on, when she felt strong arms slip around her, wrapping her in comfort and warmth, quelling the angst that plagued her soul. Sean held her close, his hands gently caressing her back, soothing her sadness, causing her to sigh at the heat surging through her as he softly spoke comforting words. Contentment washed over Sean as her sweet scent surrounded him, arousing his senses, compelling him to instinctively strengthen his arms around her. It had been so long since he'd held her so close, and he missed it, missed her. He wanted so much to express what was in his heart and lose himself in her forever, but fear of what his love would bring upon her stopped him. Sean drew a fervent breath and held her for a beat longer, savoring what she felt like, her feminine curves pressing sensuously against him; what she smelled like, her lovely fragrance invading him, deepening the passionate desire in his soul, before he slowly withdrew his arms from around her, his hands lingering at her waist when he then reluctantly pulled back, driving her to gasp at the loss of his closeness, purposely keeping his eyes down.

"_I'll make sure Asia's okay."_ He quietly promised. _"I…"_ Sean began as he lifted his eyes to Marita, but his words stifled at the aching tenderness he saw in her gaze. _"I'll make sure she's safe."_ He continued as he took a fleetingly view of the ground, straining to repair his tattered resolve, to dismiss the question of how – how he could walk away from her, knowing what he knew - that he could not spend another three years, much less a lifetime without her.

"_How will you make sure she's safe?"_ Marita questioned as the fever ignited by his embrace still besieged her, making her yearn to feel his arms around her once more. _"If something's already happened to her…."_

"_You let me worry about that."_ Sean s softly asserted, wanting desperately to touch her again, to stop fighting what was like breathing to him. _"Promise me you'll trust me to take care of this, that you won't try to resolve this yourself."_ Marita briefly dropped her gaze thinking that if Asia was in trouble she couldn't just let it go, could she? Because if she was in trouble it was her fault, she thought guilty then lifted her eyes back to Sean and was touched by the adoration and entreating in them.

"_Alright."_ She shakily sighed, even as she fought her need to do something herself, to make sure Asia was okay, but the truth and love in Sean's eyes, stayed her impulsiveness. Sean breathed a quiet sigh of relief and remained where he stood, his gaze passionately bound to hers. She was so incredible beautiful. He adored. His heart aching to feel her close, telling him that no matter what had been said and done they could make this work, they could have the life that they wanted, when the sound of cautious footsteps on the graveled path that led into the graveyard drew their attention to the entry. The ranch hand who'd intruded on their time then awkwardly announced that the client Sean and Clay were meeting that afternoon had arrived, prompting Sean to nod in response. _"I have to go." _He quietly uttered, saddened and pained at the harsh reality they could never escape. Marita took a deep breath as her eyes briefly closed in yearning. _"Remember what I said."_ Sean reminded in a hushed tone.

"_I will."_ She promised, her tender brown eyes meeting his intense blue gaze, kindling a deep desire within him to kiss her, experience her sweet taste, but instead he turned away, using all his strength to put one foot in front of the other, to follow what had to be his conviction while Marita watched, hurting yet composed, praying that Asia was indeed alright and that somehow the impossible could happen with Sean, that he could once again be hers.

* * *

Later that evening

Sean hid his presence well, his dark attire blending him with the night, making it impossible for him to be seen. Though Marita had said she'd already been to Asia's house, knocked on the door and received no response, Sean had to check the house for himself, go further than Marita and get inside. He hoped that her suspicions were wrong, that Asia wasn't gone, hurt due to what she knew about "MaryLynn," that he wouldn't find her and her children incapacitated inside. Sean crept up to the back door of the house, tested its knob and found that it easily turned. It was unlocked. He then slowly opened the door quietly stepped into the dark home, then pushed the door closed behind him, before he activated the portable light he'd brought with him, illuminating the space he'd entered. As soon as the glow hit the room Sean was stunned by the secrets it revealed. The house looked as if it'd been the victim of a wind storm. There were clothes and sheets scattered about, a lamp toppled and food items strewn across the tables and counter. What had happened here? Sean questioned within as he moved deeper into the home, fearfully thinking that Marita's suspicions were indeed valid, when he heard a noise and briefly saw a flash of light down the hall near one of the front rooms in the house. Sean quickly doused his light, and pulled the knife he kept in his belt from it sheath, then quietly eased into the hallway, carefully making his way towards the other intruder in the home.


	41. An Unforeseen Confession

Thanks everyone for the reviews! Glad to see new readers to this story. Chynna and Dalla, thanks for posting your thoughts.

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

Sean moved down the hall towards the dimly lit room, being careful not to walk too hard, to incite a creak from the old floor beneath him that would make his presence known. As he drew closer to the room he heard sounds of drawers opening and closing, then quick steps across the floor and back again to continue the search, this time it sounded like in a closet. Could this have something to do with "MaryLynn's" murder? If so, why would whoever – Jeb or Jeremy - be going through her closet and drawers? Why would they make such a mess of the house? What could they possibly be looking for? Or maybe the person in that room was just a random intruder, taking advantage of what had been an empty house for days. Sean didn't know which scenario he preferred. For neither would give him what he wanted which was proof that Asia was unharmed, that she'd not been a causality in Jeb's war against his father. Sean arrived at the entryway of the room and stood with his face against the wall, listening as the search continued inside. Adrenalin pumped through his veins, increasing the pounding in his chest as sweat beaded on his face due to the humidity in the house. He leaned forward, slowly, and peaked around the corner and into the room, attempting to get a clear view of who was inside, but he saw nothing except that the light had moved to a concealed corner of the space. Should I wait for the person to reappear? Sean then debated within. Or should I enter? If he went inside and the intruder suddenly emerged from the corner it could be a real problem. However, if he made it into the room without being caught, he could catch them off guard, lay in wait at the curve on the corner, accosting them when they emerged. Not wanting to delay, Sean carefully made his way to the curve on the corner, thankful that so far he'd seen no signs of Asia or her children being injured or dead; when he stepped on a loose plank, just as he reached the spot, which made a loud creak, reverberating across the room. The intruder immediately ceased what they were doing as Sean remained frozen in place, his back pressed firmly against the wall, cursing himself at his mistake. He then listen as the door on a chest clicked closed and watched as the light that had given the room a faint glow went dark. They knew he was here. Sean anxiously thought, adjusting his eyes to the impermeable blackness as his heart beat more fiercely and his breaths came in short waves. For what seemed like hours, which in reality could be no longer that five minutes, the intruder remain silent and still, seemingly waiting for him to make another mistake, confirming that he was there; when they suddenly moved, slowly stepping forward, out of the corner and into the open, giving Sean the opportunity he'd been hoping for, to pounce.

* * *

Marita stood over the desk packing her work bag, preparing to leave the Logan Ranch for the day. After she talked with Sean about Asia she'd busied herself with work, trying to distract her mind from the troubling situation the woman might be in, and her heart from her desire for Sean. However it had hardly worked. Though she got a lot of work done, managing to clear the desk of many tasks that had been put on hold due to the recent developments in Ned's case, she was still very worried about Asia. Sean had said he would make sure the woman was okay, and she trusted what he'd promised with her whole heart. She just hoped and prayed that his belief that Asia was alright was indeed the case. She didn't know what she'd do if harm had come to the woman due to her inquiries about "MaryLynn's" murder. Marita stopped packing her bag, closing her eyes in guilt and pain at such a possibility. Sean has to be right. Asia is okay. She recited within as she resumed packing her bag, remembering Sean's reassuring words and his strong loving arms around her, comforting her, the memory of which now stirring her with warmth, rousing her need to feel him again.

"_You're leaving?"_ Alice asked as she entered the office, giving Marita a start. _"I'm sorry." _She then said. _"I didn't mean to startle you."_

"_No need for an apology. I'm fine."_ Marita stated as she continued her preparations to go, then drew a long but unnoticeable breath, working to quell the fervent ache that lingered due to her thoughts of Sean.

"_So you are leaving?"_ Alice somberly deduced upon walking up to the desk and getting a better view of what her friend was doing.

"_Yes. It's late. I should be getting home before we lose the light."_ Marita answered.

"_I guess that makes sense."_ Alice said, disappointment in her voice. _"It is almost dinner time."_

"_Is there something wrong?"_ Marita asked, now glancing up to see that the young woman's expression matched the melancholy in her tone. _"You seem down."_ She said.

Alice expelled a heavy sigh and looked down, wondering why she hadn't said anything before to her friend about her outing with Jeremy. Maybe because she knew Marita would talk her out of it. She reminded herself, but now she was confused and dismayed and needed some advice on what to do about what was happening with Jeremy or rather what wasn't happening with the young man. She really liked him and thought they'd made a connection on their outing. However, it had been nearly a week, and she hadn't seen or heard anything from him. _"I went on an outing."_ She then nervously asserted.

"_An outing? With who?"_ Marita questioned, immediately stopping what she was doing to focus fully on the young woman. _"You haven't said anything about having a gentleman caller."_

"_Well, he didn't exactly call on me."_ Alice cautiously confessed, causing Marita's expression of surprise to alter, becoming befuddled. _"He didn't have to."_ The young woman clarified. _"He works here, at the ranch."_

"_And how does that explain why he didn't pay you a call?"_ Marita queried, not liking where this explanation was going.

"_We met while he was working, walking between pastures and such. " _Alice continued to explain. _"We developed a nice rapport. He asked me if I'd go with him to Shakespeare in the Park, and I accepted."_

"_I take it you didn't tell Clay and Sean about the 'nice' rapport you developed with this gentleman and his request?"_ Marita presumed.

"_Of course not."_ Alice sighed and moved away from the desk. _"I didn't even tell you."_ She said, briefly returning her eyes to her friend. _"Because I knew you'd likely try and talk me out of it or you would've insisted that I tell Clay and Sean."_

"_I certainly wouldn't have liked the idea of you going on an outing with a gentleman who Sean and Clay don't really know, and frankly I question this gentleman's integrity seeing that he would do such a thing without formally introducing himself to your brothers."_ Marita honestly stated. _"But I guess that's beside the point." _She changed her thought at the young woman's increased anxiety at her critical observation. "_You've already gone out with him, and I take it there's a problem since you're now telling me about the outing?"_ She inferred.

"_It isn't exactly a problem."_ Alice contended, thinking this could simply be a case of Jeremy not wanting to see her again, which would be hurtful and terribly embarrassing after their numerous walks and that kiss he'd planted on her hand when dropping her off at her carriage at the end of their outing. It had to mean something, something positive, didn't it?

"_If there's not a problem, then what's got you so dismayed?"_ Marita asked, breaking Alice's train of thought. Maybe I did something wrong? The thought popped in Alice's head. After all, she had very little experience with gentleman callers. What if she smiled too much or expressed too many thoughts? She questioned before pushing the bothersome musings from her mind, knowing her friend could help her sort out this dilemma if she just answered her inquiry.

"_I met him at Woodland Park." _Alice began her eyes again on her friend._ "We attended the performance of Hamlet. We had a really nice time. We talked and laughed. He was a perfect gentleman."_

"_But?"_

"_But, it's been nearly a week and Jeremy has yet to seek me out or send a…."_

"_Wait a minute, Jeremy?"_ Marita interjected with unease, her thoughts instantly going to the only Jeremy she "knew," "MaryLynn's" younger companion - Jeremy Bradford who'd been working with her and Jeb Winters to take down Ned. What a coincidence this was that there was a spy among them named Jeremy and that Alice had engaged in a secret outing with a gentleman of the same name. Could it be that they were the same person? No it couldn't be. Marita attempted to refuse such a thought. However she had to know for sure. So she asked. _"Jeremy who?"_

"_Jeremy Bradford."_ Alice casually answered, but with a frown, puzzled by her friend's alarm. _"Why?"_ She asked as Marita braced her hand on the desk before her and lowered herself in the seat behind her, fear and shock rushing her gut, ripping the breath from her lungs. _"Marita what's wrong?" _Alice queried, her voice fretful at witnessing her friend's shaken stance.

"_You have to talk to Sean and Clay."_ Marita stated upon catching her breath, now lifting grave eyes back to Alice. _"You have to tell them everything about your relationship with Jeremy Bradford. What you talked about, what you did, everything."_ She said.

"_Why? What's going on?"_ Alice questioned with rising panic.

"_Jeremy Bradford is not your friend."_ Marita declared. "_He's been spying on you and your family. He's been working to destroy your pa and this ranch."_

* * *

The woman screamed as Sean grabbed her, nearly knocking her down and preventing her from striking him with the lantern she held, due to it falling to the floor. _"What more do you want from me? I told you everything I saw the night that woman was killed!"_ She exclaimed in frustration and fear, causing Sean to promptly let her go, recognizing the voice he heard belonged to Asia Green.

"_I'm not who you think I am. I'm not here to hurt you."_ He quickly stated, then put his knife away before reactivating the light in his hand so that the woman could see his face. _"I'm not going to hurt you." _He repeated, relief etched in his tone at finding the woman alive and well.

"_Who are you?"_ Asia shakily asked as she backed away from him, the terror still strong in her eyes.

"_I'm Sean Logan."_ He carefully replied. _"Your knowledge about MaryLynn Grimes' death is going to help prove my father's innocence."_

"_What are you doing in my house?"_ The woman demanded to know, even as her voice trembled with fright.

"_Marita is worried about you."_ He cautiously explained. _"You haven't been to work in nearly a week. You weren't answering your door, and your neighbors had not seen you and didn't know where you were." _He said. _"She feared… something terrible may have happened to you and your children. She asked me to help."_

Asia quaked where she stood at Sean's words, reminding her of what she couldn't forget, what she'd gone through just days ago, before she swallowed back the terror that threatened to overwhelm her and spoke_. "You can thank Marita for her concern, but I'm okay as are my children. So you can leave now."_ She requested, but Sean didn't move.

"_If everything's okay, why haven't you been to going to work?"_ Sean carefully queried. _"Why does this house, look as if someone deliberately trashed it?"_

"_That's none of your concern." _The woman shakily replied._ "Now please leave." _She begged once more.

"_I can't do that unless I know you're alright." _Sean refused._ "A moment ago you asked what more did I want from you. You said that you'd told me everything about the night of the murder." _He slowly continued. _"Did someone threaten you? Come after you due to the information you provided Marita?" _He questioned. Sean didn't think it was possible for the woman to become more frightened, but the trepidation in her stare and the tremor in her limbs said otherwise. Something had happened to her, and he was certain it had everything to do with what she knew about "MaryLynn's" murder.

"_I never should've helped her, helped you!"_ The woman then fearfully blurted out. _"Now I've got someone after me. " _

"_Who?"_

"_I can't go to work. I can't stay here for fear that they'll come after me again."_ She vented, ignoring Sean's question.

"_Who?"_ Sean pressed again. _"Who came after you? Who did this to your home?"_ He eagerly questioned.

"_I don't know who!"_ Asia cried. _"He grabbed me from behind in the horse lot, put a gun in my back and demanded that I tell him what I saw the night Miss. MaryLynn was murdered!" _She revealed, inciting outrage and horror in Sean at what she'd been subjected to. _"I told him everything I'd seen that night."_ She unevenly confessed as she tearfully casted down her eyes.

"_What happened after that? Did he hurt you?"_ Sean questioned, working to keep his tone calm, to not further the woman's fear with his growing anger.

"_No. He let me go, told me if I told anyone what happened, he'd come after me."_ She quietly answered. _"Afterwards I didn't even come home." _She stated, again looking at Sean._ "I went into hiding with my children. This is the first time I've been here in nearly a week. I had to come back to get the medicine I need for my youngest." _

"_And this is what you found?" _Sean asked as he scanned the chaotic room with the light in his hand.

"_Yes."_ She tremulously answered.

"_I'm truly sorry for what's happened to you."_ He sincerely conveyed as his mind began to wonder how Jeb had learned of the woman, her importance to his pa's case and why he'd let go. It didn't make any sense. He thought, but Sean abandoned his rumination to resolve the issue at hand. _"I want to help."_ He then said.

"_With all due respect I think you've helped enough."_ Asia rejected. "_The best thing you can do for me now is leave me alone." _She said as she moved towards the entry of the room.

"_You can't stay away from your home and job forever." _Sean countered, turning around prompting her to stop in the doorway and face him.

"_And what do you suggest I do? Come back here? Go back to the boarding house only to be attacked _again?" The woman questioned with exasperation and dread.

"_No."_ Sean gently answered. _"You can let me help you."_ He suggested again.

"_Thank you, but…"_

"_You've risked yourself to help my pa and suffered for it."_ He interjected. _"The least I can do is make sure this_" He declared gesturing at the trashed room. _"Or what happened at the horse lot never happens again."_ The woman stared at him with scared and uncertain eyes, knowing she needed the help if she wanted to escape this mess she'd gotten herself into, but fearful of causing more trouble for herself if she allowed him to assist her. _"Please, let me help you."_ Sean pled, holding the woman's gaze. There was another long moment of silence as Asia contemplated his offer, debating the good and bad of it, when finally she spoke and hesitantly accepted his help.

* * *

The room was quiet, save for the faint sound of rustling papers – Marita reviewing some documents on ranch business, while she and Alice waited for Sean and Clay to come home for dinner. Nearly an hour had passed since Marita had done something she never dreamed she'd have to do, something she didn't feel was her place to do but felt she had no choice based on the circumstances. She'd told Alice the whole truth about "MaryLynn" that the woman's plans had gone much deeper than simply trying to scam money out of her father. She'd informed her that the woman was merely a pawn in a bigger scheme of Jeb Winters to destroy her pa and that Jeremy Bradford played a part in the execution of that plan. Alice had been stunned. She couldn't believe that Jeremy was only using her. He'd been so kind and caring. He'd opened up to her about being an orphan. Was that all a lie just to gain her trust? It must've been the young woman had questioned aloud, completely astounded, while too expressing her shock at what she'd learned about her father. She couldn't believe that his past entailed a murder and that murder was what set him on the path that they were all suffering on now. She couldn't believe that he would keep what happened from them – his children. Up until that moment Alice had believed her pa to be an open book, different from other fathers in that he revealed many things about his life, good and bad, to her and her siblings as a teaching tool for them: to help guide them towards the right choices and perhaps to help them avoid some of life's pitfalls. Alice always knew that her father wasn't perfect, but she never expected such a revelation. Thus followed the hurt after the shock, hurt that Jeremy had no interest in her, that he didn't care about her well-being only what she could tell him that would help Jeb's plan, hurt that her father wasn't the man she believed him to be. Marita glanced towards the young woman who'd asked her to stay, to provide her support when she informed Sean and Clay of what she'd done. So many lies, Marita solemnly thought, now thinking how the young woman had repeatedly reproached herself for being so stupid as to believe Jeremy's declarations; sadden that her attempts to make Alice see that this was an unfortunate situation spun by an endless amount of half-truths and therefore could've happen to anyone, had done little to comfort her friend's distress. So many lies. Marita shook her head, looking down at the papers before her, trying to concentrate on their content futiling praying that Asia's disappearance had nothing to do with what Alice had told Jeremy. Lies veiled as love and protection ultimately causing devastation and pain. Alice sat across the way , her eyes down, questioning how she could be so stupid. How could she not see that Jeremy was just using her? What made it so bad she'd questioned his inquiries, asked him why he cared about her family so much, and he'd answered with that suave 'I care about you. I've been through something similar' without any elaboration, and she'd fallen for it like an idiot. Now her witlessness could cost her pa his freedom and place them all, including the Negro witness Marita had found, in terrible danger. She dreadfully thought. How? How could she have been so careless? She asked herself again when footfalls and voices flowed down the hall. Sean and Clay were coming. She nervously thought as she stood and looked to Marita who closed the folder she was reviewing; Alice then turned her eyes to the door just as Sean and Clay entered the room in a deep discussion about a client which Clay had started on the porch after catching up to his brother who'd just returned from an errand, the nature of which Clay didn't know.

"_He said he wants to meet after the holiday to discuss…"_ Clay was explaining when he spotted his sister awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. _"Alice?" _He uttered, puzzled at her stance as Marita came to stand at his sister's side, her eyes locking with Sean whose heart surged with longing at the tenderness in her stare.

"_There's something I need to tell you."_ Alice nervously declared. _"Both of you."_

"_I gather this discussion can't wait until after dinner since Marita is still here?"_ Clay deduced, blatantly annoyed with the delay he'd have to endure before satiating his hunger.

"_No. It can't."_ Alice confirmed, her anxiety deepening with her every word. Clay sighed as he plopped down behind the desk, lazily sitting back in the chair.

"_It must be serious if Lexy isn't here." _Sean stated as he forced his eyes from Marita and on to his sister. _"What's going on?"_ He then asked, choosing to remain standing.

"_Maybe you should sit down."_ Alice suggested, figuring it'd be easier to confess if her eldest brother wasn't standing, seemingly with intimidation before her.

"_I'm fine."_ Sean rejected. _"Just say what you need to say."_ He directed with slight impatience, hoping that his mounting alarm was unwarranted that this was some frivolous concern Alice needed to express. However, Marita's presence was telling him otherwise. Alice stood quiet, unable to form a thought. For her mind was over wrought with embarrassment at her naivety and fear at how her brother's would react to what might be deemed as a betrayal of the family, when seeing her friend's struggle Marita slightly stepped forward and commenced the confession…

"_I told Alice everything."_ She declared. "_I told her about MaryLynn's journal, Jeb Winters, and Jeremy Bradford."_

"_What?" "Marita why would you do that?"_ Clay and Sean both exclaimed their astonished and bewildered eyes now fixed on her.

"_Because I told her that I befriended Jeremy Bradford."_ Alice answered, finally mustering the courage to speak, drawing all eyes back to her. _"That he took me on an outing and I…I told him about Asia_." She confessed with difficulty.

"_Please tell me this is a joke_." Clay stiffly replied as he sat up in his chair, while Sean stood quiet and composed, refusing to let his fury materialize, determine to believe that he'd heard Alice wrong.

"_It's not a joke."_ Alice solemnly, tentatively confirmed. _"Everything I just said is true. I went out with Jeremy Bradford. I told him about Asia."_

"_What!"_ Clay exploded, his anger instant and unrestrained.

"_Alice what would possess you to grant this guy a call without securing our approval? Then telling him private family business?"_ Sean unleashed his own ire_. "What were you thinking?"_

"_She wasn't thinking anything, because she was too busy being stupid!"_ Clay harshly exclaimed.

"_Of all the things you could've told this guy, you chose to tell him about Asia. Why?" _Sean fiercely questioned. _"Do you know that your actions could've got a woman killed, put us all at risk?"_

"_I'm sorry."_ Alice declared, tearful and ashamed. _"He was always so nice, asking how things were going with pa and the trial. I really thought he was genuine."_

"_Of course he would be nice and 'genuine'. "_ Clay scoffed as he now stood and began to pace the small space behind the desk. _"That was his way of buttering you up so he could get information out of you! And you foolishly fell for it!" _He said, shaking his head in disgust.

"_I cannot believe you'd be so clueless."_ Sean continued the reproach. _"He was a stranger Alice, a STRANGER and you go and tell him critical information about pa's case!"_

"_I know, and I'm sorry."_ Alice cried once more as Sean, helpless touched by his sister's tears, sighed and brought a hand to his eyes, while Marita gently stroked the young woman's back, trying to comfort her, hating having to witness this scene, particularly Clay's excessive harshness.

"_Did you tell him anything else about pa's case? Or about ranch business?"_ Sean questioned with a bit more calm, even as his anger still simmered within.

"_No. I never told him anything about the ranch and nothing more about pa's case."_ Alice shakily answered as Sean withdrew his hand from his face.

"_Are you sure?" _Clay stopped his pace to glare at his sister, his fury steady at her imbecilic behavior.

"_Yes." _She vehemently replied as Sean released a quiet, but deep breath, relieved at her response.

"_Well thank God all common sense wasn't completely lost." _Clay retorted, rolling his eyes, unknowingly rousing Marita's anger with his continuous insults towards his sister while Sean's anger slightly ebbed with his silent musings. What Alice had done was irresponsible to say the least, but at least they were again ahead of the curve. They knew what Jeb and Jeremy knew, what they'd done. Asia and her children were safe. He mused, thinking how he'd provided the woman with the means to take her children and leave town to an undisclosed location until this situation was resolved. Thankful that Jeb and Jeremy had no knowledge of "MaryLynn's" journal only because they'd insisted on knowing about what Asia had SEEN the night of the murder. Once she'd told them that she'd strangely been let go.

"_Did you learn anything from him?" _Sean then asked.

"_Like what?"_ Alice shakily questioned as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"_Did he give any indication as to where he might be staying?"_

"_Sean this guy was running a scam."_ Clay interjected with exasperation before Alice could answer. "_Do you really think he gave Alice a roadmap to his house? Furthermore, he's probably not even in town anymore."_

"_Not purposely no, I don't think he gave Alice a parchment with his address."_ Sean sternly answered. _"But maybe he got a little too comfortable with her as she did with him and said something he shouldn't have."_ He said then again turned his attention to his sister. _"Come on Alice, think."_ He pressed after she answered with a 'No' that Jeremy didn't tell her where he lived. _"Did he say __**anything **__that might help us find where he's staying?"_

Alice tried to think, to push herself to remember all the conversations she'd had with Jeremy, while still processing the lies she'd been told, how easily she'd been deceived and battled the shame and hurt she felt at her reckless behavior and her brother's anger. _"No, I don't know." _She uttered with frustration and confusion.

"_See I told you he wouldn't have told her anything!"_ Clay bitterly scoffed. _"And even if he had I'm sure she was being such an idiot for…"_

"_Clay st…"She is not an idiot!"_ Marita snapped before she could stop herself, usurping Sean's intended reprimand, surprising everyone in the room. _"I know you're angry, but what's done is done." _She strongly continued with firm eyes on Clay. _"And let's be real, if we'd been completely honest from the start about everything we'd learned about MaryLynn and Asia's discovery then maybe none of this would've happened."_

"_How dare you reproach us for not telling her everything!" _Clay lividly countered. _"We were trying to protect them, protect this family! And with good reason, considering Alice so carelessly went out and told a complete STRANGER about Asia! Had she known everything Jeremy would know about the journal too, and who knows what he and Jeb would've done to us to get it!"_

"_Clay you're completely missing the point!"_ Marita heatedly contended. "_Yes it was irresponsible for Alice to tell Jeremy about Asia but had she known the extent of MaryLynn's deceit, that there were people watching this family, spying on you in your own backyard I have no doubt she would've been more cautious with who she befriended, and maybe could've help your cause by telling you about Jeremy before he disappeared."_

"_Oh please Alice was so busy trying to impress that jerk masquerading as a gentleman I have no doubt she would've still behaved stupidly even had she …"_

"_Ok that's enough!" _Sean commanded, ceasing Clay's vehement response, his own temper again stirring at his brother's endless insults towards their sister. _"Marita's right."_ He firmly declared as he glanced her way, a fervid gaze passing between them. _"We should've told Alice and Lexy what was going on."_ He said, now looking at his brother.

"_Why am I not surprised?" _Clay indignantly retorted_. "Marita could say the world being on fire is a blessing and you'd agree."_

"_This is not about me and Marita."_ Sean stiffly argued.

"_It's always about you and Marita!"_

"_What are you talking about ? This is about the lies and omissions that got us in this mess!"_

"_What lies and omissions? We did what we needed to do, what pa asked us to do!" _

_"And in the long run how has that help this family? Keeping secrets that leave us vulnerable to our enemies?"_

_"We wouldn't have been vulnerable to anyone if she'd kept her mou..."_

"_I remember something!"_ Alice loudly declared, nervousness and tears in her tone as Clay's rant died on his lips and both her brothers and her friend's attention came back to her. _"I think I know where we might find Jeremy!"_


	42. An Unlikely Alliance

Thanks everyone for the great reviews! Also, thanks to the new readers: **Lisa**, **cherry1** and **CassieT** - I know you posted a response weeks ago. I apologize for not recognizing you sooner. Again thanks everyone for the supporting reviews as well as those who like to remain incognito, but do include this story in their author alerts and favorites.

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

This was the break they'd been praying for, something that would lead them to Jeremy or Jeb, something that would at least give them a real chance at helping their pa. The night before Alice had turned everything around when she'd announced that she thought she knew where Jeremy Bradford might be. The arguing that had ensued had ceased, and they'd all listened intently to what she had to say, taking in every detail of the conversation she'd recalled having with Jeremy after he'd arrived late to their outing at Woodland Park. Flustered, Jeremy had rushed on the scene apologizing for being late, stating that it was due to a traffic issue on Carson Street which left him trapped in a horse lot. This tidbit could've been deemed insignificant, save for the fact that there was nothing on Carson Street except boarding houses. Thus, they'd guessed that Jeremy was coming from the place where he or perhaps Jeb had been staying in Lexington. Sean had immediately wanted to do a canvas of the area, but Clay had been reluctant, citing his raging appetite, and the fact that a search of the area would be pointless since Jeremy was likely long gone. However, Sean thought it was still worth a shot but ultimately decided to wait until the following day. It was late, now well into the dinner hour. People wouldn't take to kindly to their supper being disturbed by a stranger asking questions. Plus there were other matters to resolve at home, like informing Lexy about the true nature of their situation. Now it was the following day, and Sean and Clay were coming upon the fourth and last building on Carson. They'd been searching for Jeremy all morning to no avail. Nonetheless Sean was not discouraged. He was still determined and hopeful, while Clay remained irritated and doubtful. He didn't know why he'd come. There was a snowballs chance in hell they were going to find Jeremy, but he had nothing else to do. Well he needed to be trying to find the money to pay back Asa Winters, but he couldn't do that in Lexington. He'd have to make a special trip to Louisville to raise that money. So, his schedule was indeed open judge had recessed their pa's trial until after the Independence Day holiday, and there was no business at the ranch that couldn't be handled by Isaac or one of the other seasoned ranchers. Hence he'd figured why not. At least if Sean so happen to run into trouble during the search, he'd have him as back up. The brother's walked into the building, accessing the main corridor and adjacent hallways. _"Which corridor should we check first?"_ Clay asked.

"_You take the east hall, and I'll take the west."_ Sean answered, then turned away from Clay, making his way down the path he'd chosen, knowing that this search would not be in vain, that Jeremy Bradford was somewhere in this building.

* * *

Marita yarned as she filed the papers away, feeling tired, but more at ease than the day before. It had been a long night with Alice's confession and the tension filled discussion that followed, but overall it had been a good night. The information Alice had provided regarding the conversation she'd had with Jeremy turned out to be significant. If all went well, it would lead them to Jeremy who'd hopefully agree to help the Logan's prove their pa's innocence. The other good news that had come out of last night's events was that Asia and her children were safe. Marita sadly smiled as a joyful tenderness panged within at the conversation she'd had with Sean that revealed Asia was alright…Sean had decided to hold off exploring Alice's information until the following morning, seeing that it was late and thus he'd likely make little headway with his search. So he'd decided to proceeded with a more important task, something that Clay was vehemently against, telling Lexy the truth about all that was going on, and in turn make sure she hadn't been too open about their pa's case with anyone outside of the family she'd interacted with.

"_I'm going to go."_ Marita had then announced. Moments later, Alice hugged her on the front porch as she thanked her for sticking around. _"Are you going to be okay?" _Marita had asked her friend as they ended the hug.

"_I think so yes."_ Alice replied after taking a deep breath.

"_You know if you ever need to talk, about anything, I'm here."_

"_I know." _Alice uttered with an emotional smile. "Thank you again, for everything." She said once more.

"_Anytime."_ Marita replied, then watched as the young woman disappeared into the house, no doubt going now to get Lexy so they could talk with her about the situation with Jeremy and Jeb. Marita sighed with worry for the Logans and worry for Asia. Had Jeremy gotten to her? Was that why the woman was missing because Jeremy or Jeb had hurt or killed her for what she knew? Guilt and pain wracked her within, forcing her eyes down when she heard the front door of the house open and someone step onto the porch behind her. Marita instantly straightened her stance and turned her eyes to the horse path, pretending she was fine, just waiting for one of the ranch hands to bring around her wagon so she could leave.

"_I'm glad I caught you before Cedric brought round your wagon."_ Sean quietly said as he came to stand beside her.

"_Why? Is something wrong?"_ Marita quietly asked, as she glanced towards him, her heart helplessly fluttering at his closeness, silently dreaming that he was going to ask her to reconcile.

"_No." _Sean answered with a fleeting stare, aching at the yearning her closeness stirred_. "I know that Alice's confession has deepened your concern about Asia_." He continued, now looking ahead._ "But I want you to know; you have nothing to worry about." _He said, again turning his gaze to her as she shook her head and looked down.

"_Sean I know you're trying to be positive, but…"_

"_I found her."_ He softly declared. _"I found Asia."_ He said, drawing her eyes to him, his heart reeling with pleasance at her resignation now being replaced with hope.

"_How? Where?"_ She questioned with cautious excitement.

"_In her house. "_ He answered. _"I went by there, snuck inside and found her picking up some things she needed for her children." _

"_Where has she been?"_

"_Hiding out." _Sean stated with hesitance, briefly dropping his eyes then continuing_. "Someone, accosted her in a horse lot, put a gun in her back and demanded she tell him what she'd seen the night of MaryLynn's murder."_

"_Oh my God." _Marita gasped. _"Was she hurt?"_

"_No. She's fine, a little shaken, obviously scared, but okay."_ Sean answered. _"She'd been hiding out from home and work for fear she would be targeted again."_ Marita sighed as she lowered her eyes and rested her hand against her face, blaming herself for this. "Hey." Sean quietly called, driving her to lift her hand from her face to meet his warm stare. _"Don't even think it."_ He uttered with tenderness and conviction as he gently touched her arm, igniting a fervor in her form. _"This is not your fault." _He said. Marita subtly nodded and drew a deep breath, closing her eyes at the caress of Sean's hand leaving her arm.

"_Where is she now?"_ She softly asked.

"_She's safe."_ Sean assured as her eyes returned to his, enflaming him. _"I gave her some money and made arrangement s for her and her children to leave town until this mess blows over."_

"_That was very generous of you." _Marita seriously uttered, deeply touched by his kind gesture.

"_That was the least I could do after what she's been through."_ Sean quietly replied as he held her poignant gaze.

"_Thank you, for looking in on her so quickly."_ Marita expressed with adoration and sincerity. _"I know it wasn't easy finding time to do with everything you have going on."_

"_Well I promised I would help, and thus I couldn't delay, not even for a day, not when that promise was to you."_ Sean stated with gentle amour, igniting a deep tenderness in her heart, that flooded her, driving her to confess the love for him that burned in her soul…

"_Ms. Peters."_ Cedric called, shaking her from her thoughts, drawing her eyes from Sean, unknowingly staying her confession. Seeing that her wagon was there, she stole one more glance at Sean, anguished by the love and pain in his eyes; when she then reluctantly stepped from the porch without saying another word or meeting his intense gaze, but knowing that he was watching her and wanting to stop her just as much as she wanted to stay…. Sean emerged from the memory of the previous night as he waited before another door for the tenant to answer; painfully thinking he couldn't go on this way. He'd been telling himself this for weeks. Thomas had told him the same thing when they'd talked about Marita on numerous occasions. He had to let her go, quit indulging in this fantasy that maybe, just maybe they could make it work. But being around her, talking with her, holding her; he thought as the memory of her in his arms, her softness and scent surrounding him, flamed the need in his soul, made it impossible for him to let go. 'Lord give me strength." Sean uttered into the silence that permeated the hall around him, closing his eyes as heat and pain raced through him when he heard the handle on the door move, prompting him to again focus on why he was there, reminding himself of his search for Jeremy Bradford.

* * *

Jeremy quickly moved from the drawers to the bed, packing the few belongings he had in a bag. He should've done this days ago; he knew, but he was too scared and confused to move. After finally getting the information he needed from Alice he'd gone straight to Jeb, planning to tell the man what he'd learned, but Jeb hadn't been at the barn, which gave him an opportunity to reflect, to again question Ned's guilt, wonder what exactly the Negro had seen. Alice told him that the woman had seen a man who wasn't her father exiting "MaryLynn's" room, after hearing what sounded like intense arguing and tussling then an eerie silence. Once more he asked himself if Ned Logan hadn't killed "MaryLynn," then who did? He had to know. He needed to know. So he'd tracked down Asia himself which was quite simple. He already knew where she worked and being a Negro with a unique name, she stood out like a fire in the mist of snow. He'd then watched her for a day or two, tracking her routine, before accosting her one night in the horse lot. He'd scared her with an old deputy's baton he'd stolen ages ago as a means of protection, sticking it in her back to make her think that it was a gun. He'd then threatened her, something he wasn't proud of, and demanded she tell him what she'd seen the night of the murder. Her response had rocked him, for a moment taking him out of the situation, relaxing his hold on the "gun" he held in her back. He couldn't believe that what he'd heard was real, that what he somewhat suspected, but had denied was indeed the truth, that Jeb had killed "MaryLynn." He'd quickly regained his composure, again pressing the "gun" firmly in her back and questioned what she'd seen, hoping that she'd make some kind of mistake repeating her account of what happened, or maybe he'd heard wrong. Unfortunately there were no mistakes in her story, and he had not heard wrong. The man she'd seen that night was dark haired and bared a phoenix tattoo on his left arm. The man was Jeb Winters. Jeremy had ultimately let Asia go, threatening to come after her if she told anyone about their encounter and had reinforced his point by going too far in trashing her house. But he was doing her a favor. He'd told himself. Trashing her house would likely scare her into leaving town which in the long run was for her own good. For if Jeb somehow learned of her existence, what she'd seen, Negro or not, she'd be a dead woman just like "MaryLynn." Anger rose within him and sadness at the loss of his friend, a woman who'd sort of looked out for him when no one else did or cared. Jeremy's first instinct after learning what Jeb had took from him was to find the man and kill him, but something had stopped him. Perhaps, it was his conscious or cowardice. Could he really be so cold as Jeb, and take a life as the man had done? He found that he couldn't, which left him at a loss as to what to do. He couldn't leave town knowing what Jeb had done; he couldn't confront the man for fear of what he might do to him; he couldn't go to the authorities without revealing his own crimes, and he couldn't go to the Logans, for they'd surely destroy him once they learned what he'd done. He had to figure out something though and soon. He couldn't continue what he'd been doing for the past week, avoiding Jeb by abandoning his job at the Logan Ranch and his room at this boarding house, and he couldn't let Jeb get away with murder. But he couldn't stay here, he needed to go someplace where wouldn't be found until he determine what he was going to do with the information he had. Jeremy threw his last article of clothing in the bag and was just about to close it when there was a knock at the door. He stiffened with anxiety, then left moved away from the bed and slowly walked towards the door. _"Who is it?" _He called out.

"_Mr. Carter."_ The voice answered. Jeremy briefly stopped his trek, relaxing with a sigh at the knowledge that his visitor was the landlord. The man likely wanted the rent for next week. He'd let him know that he was moving out today and thus wouldn't need the room any longer. He thought as he casually opened the door and was astonished to find that he'd been deceived, that his visitor was not Mr. Carter, but Sean and Clay Logan.

"_I know why you're here."_ Jeremy stammered upon finding his voice, then swallowed, nervously staring at the young men before him. _"This is about Alice."_ He deduced as he briefly wondered how the young men had found him. He'd never told Alice where he was staying.

"_Yes it is."_ Sean lied with frightening calm as he boldly strode through the ajar door and into the room with a quiet but angry Clay following behind. When they'd learned that this was indeed Jeremy's building and that he was still paying rent for the room, Sean had instructed his short tempered brother to limit his tongue. Reminding him of what they were there for, that even though Jeremy shouldn't be met with nothing less than anger and contempt, they needed to tread lightly if they were going to acquire his help.

"_You going somewhere?"_ Sean asked upon noticing the packed bag on the bed, then turning to face the young man who felt trapped in the room with Sean standing before him, and Clay blocking any attempt he might make to escape the room.

"_I'm going back to New York."_ The boy uneasily answered, fearful they were going to beat the hell out of him for consorting with their sister.

"_Really?"_ Clay snorted. _"I guess we got here just in time." _He said, glancing at his brother.

"_Indeed."_ Sean concurred as he continued to intimidate Jeremy with his stare.

"_Look, I don't want any trouble."_ Jeremy said, holding up his hands in a yielding gesture. _"I'm sorry I went out with your sister behind your backs, but I said I'm leaving town. So you don't have to worry about any more trouble from me."_

"_We heard what you said, but we can't allow you to leave town."_ Sean declared.

"_Why not?"_

"_Because this isn't just about your outing with our sister."_

"_If it's not about that, then what's it about?"_ Jeremy slowly asked, now baffled, not even thinking that it was possible that his scam had been exposed.

"_It's about you, and the fact that you've been working with Jeb Winters to destroy our family." _Sean strongly proclaimed, then watched with satisfaction as the young man went white as a sheet, his eyes stretching with fear and his limbs quaking.

"_I…I don't know what you're talking about."_ Jeremy struggled to state, astounded by what he was hearing. There was no way they knew of his connection to Jeb and MaryLynn. He tried to deny. How could they? He'd been so careful. They'd all been so careful not expose their agenda. Yet somehow they knew.

"_Don't you?"_ Sean retorted. _"Well then why is it that the neighbors you had in New York said you ran off to the south with MaryLynn and her mysterious beau; why is it that MaryLynn stated over and over again, that you'd been successful in helping Jeb undermine our pa's business, and why is that you pursued our sister, almost relentlessly until she told you about the witness we'd found? Now suddenly you're no longer interested in her and is about to disappear back to New York." _ Sean fiercely question, then stopped before his anger completely spun out of control.

"_What are you going to do to me?"_ Jeremy questioned with dread.

"_It's not what we're going to do to you."_ Clay venomously replied while Sean remained quiet, still working to cool his temper. _"It's what you're going to do for us."_

"_And what's that?"_ Jeremy asked in a trembling voice.

"_You're going to corroborate MaryLynn's journal."_ Sean spoke with stern calm. _"You're going to help us prove our pa's innocence."_ He said, looking the boy in the eye, whose fear and nervousness began to abate as the answer he'd searching for, the path he was unable to find, seemed to unfold before him.


	43. The End Be the Beginning

Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate you taking the time to post your thoughts. It's truly inspiring.

**MyahLyah - **Glad to see a new reader and reviewer. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Chapter Forty**

Isaac anxiously waited at the table, staring towards the restaurant doors, hoping Marita would keep her promise to meet him for breakfast. After the last conversation they'd had nearly two weeks ago, where Marita hadn't seemed open to reconciliation, it had taken some work for him to convince her to grant him this time. As painful as it was he'd continued to keep his distance, only speaking – saying hello –when he saw her in passing at the ranch or Jessie Mae's. He'd made sure she knew when Florida had come to pay an unexpected call and that she received all the letters that had been sent from friends and family in Toronto. The other day he'd even directed her to Sean when he'd overheard her inquiring about his location from a ranch hand. All these things led to him finally garnering the courage to speak with her again beyond the brief utterances that had been the past couple of weeks, to ask her to join him for a meal. Isaac continued to gaze at the door and to his relief his daughter finally appeared, several minutes late, but she was there which filled him with happiness and relief. Isaac stood from his chair, greeting his reluctant daughter when she reached the table. He then pulled out a chair assisted her in sitting down before returning to his seat across from her.

"_How have you been?"_ Isaac asked once Marita was settled in her chair.

"_Good."_ She answered, trying not to sound uneasy with his question. _"How about yourself?"_

"_I've been well."_ Isaac replied. _"Just trying to keep up with the workload."_

"_The ranch has been quite busy."_

"_Yes it has."_ Isaac concurred, wanting to say more, to keep the conversation going but was leery of bringing up the things he wanted to discuss for fear of pushing his daughter away. As a result they fell into an awkward silence that entailed a review of the menu, then placing their orders, before turning their attention out the window or fidgeting with napkins and utensils on the table.

"_Clay told me about your work on Ned's case."_ Isaac asserted when he couldn't take the quiet any longer, cautiously broaching a subject that if discussed could work for or against him repairing his fragile relationship with his daughter_. "He said if it weren't for you Ned might not have the chance he now has of being cleared of the murder charges." _Marita looked to her father,suspicious of where he might want to take this discussion, but quickly forced her apprehensiveness aside. He wanted her to give him a chance, and she owed it to herself to provide that, to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"_I helped, but I didn't go looking for it."_ She said as her father quietly listened, his expression mild, revealing no signs of his severe disapproval of what she'd done, how she'd put herself in danger and had likely worked closely with Sean . _"The truth, just kind of fell in my lap. I couldn't ignore it." _She explained.

"_That's what Clay said."_ Isaac calmly replied. _"I'm just glad that…your part in that is over now, that you weren't hurt during your inquires." _He said, a hint of reproach slipping into his tone that didn't go unnoticed by his daughter. Silence came over the table once more, bringing with it a heavy tension until the waitress finally brought their food, lifting the uncertainty and mistrust that remained ever present between Marita and her pa. After thanking the waitress for their food, father and daughter dug into their meals, briefly commenting on its superior taste until they again became uncommunicative, allowing the tension to return.

"_How's John Wesley?"_ Isaac spoke after a long while, asking with hesitance what he'd been wanting to know for a while, truly aiming to learn if Sean was finally fading from his daughter's heart. Marita turned her gaze from her plate to her pa, unable to stop the misgivings that grew within as their last conversation about John Wesley came to mind.

"_I think…I think I should go."_ Marita suddenly stated, but with uncertainty as she removed her napkin from her lap and placed it on the table.

"_Please honey, don't go."_ Isaac exclaimed before she could stand, stopping her. _"I didn't mean to cross any lines."_ He stated with sincerity. _"I just want to know about your life, and John Wesley is a part of that, at least…I thought he was." _He said in a questioning tone_. _

"_Pa I'm sorry, but I can't trust you with what's going on with me right now."_ Marita firmly, but sadly replied, wounding her father.

"_Marita honey I get what you feeling, but how am I to regain your trust if you won't…allow me to know the smallest things about your life?"_ Isaac questioned with anguished frustration.

"_Pa it wasn't even a month ago that I learned that you'd been lying to me for three years."_ Marita countered with her own frustration. _"I can't get passed that so easily."_ She said. _"It's going to take time, a lot of time before I'll ever trust you the way I did before." _Isaac's eyes dropped in agony, disappointed that this meeting had not gone at all like he wanted, but what did he expect? Jessie Mae would tell him and Ned too. He had indeed lied to his daughter for three years and continued to lie when she'd asked him to his face what had happened with her past. If he was honest with himself, did he really think that she would forgive him because he'd given her the space she'd requested and the letters she should've received no matter what the circumstances were? Jessie Mae and Ned would ask. But why couldn't she understand why he'd done what he'd done. Isaac couldn't help but still question. In spite of all the lies why couldn't she see that everything he'd done was to keep her safe. Isaac abandoned that question and swallowed his pride, knowing that if he wanted to ever rebuild his relationship with his daughter he had to let that justification go.

"_Honey I'm sorry, for pushing too much, too soon."_ He stated as he lifted his eyes to his daughter. _"Why don't I start again."_ He proposed, and Marita tentatively accepted with a quiet "alright." _"I'm going to be out of town for a few days. I'll be in Winchester on Logan business." _He said.

"_I know, Clay told me."_ Marita replied, relaxing somewhat.

"_I really hate to miss the holiday, particularly the festivities in Louisville."_ Her pa continued with earnest. _"I don't know if you, regained those memories, but we used to love Independence Day. We'd catch a train with the Logans to Louisville and attend the Freedom Fest."_ He said, referring to the Negro version of the Independence Day festivities in Louisville. _"We would go to Lindbergh Park , play games, listen to Negro bands and eat barbeque all day, then watch the fireworks from the Negro side of the property at night."_

"_I remember."_ Marita disclosed spurring her pa to smile as a quiet joy rose within her at the memory of that wonderful time, not only with her family and friends, but with Sean who oftentimes abandoned protocol, risking uneasy looks from Negroes at him being the lone White enjoying the festivities with her on the Negro side of the park.

"_Those were good times."_ Her father stated, nostalgically.

"_They were."_ Marita quietly agreed and the conversation continued in this vein, revisiting the good times of the past and slowly building the foundation for Marita to trust her pa again.

* * *

The Logan family felt normal again; well as normal as they could feel being that they were sitting around a dingy iron table that wasn't even close to the beautiful cherry creation in their parlor at home, trying to stand the near stifling heat as they visited with their pa. The situation wasn't ideal, but at least they were all together, which wasn't usually the case when they visited with their pa, and there were no more secrets between them; at least they hoped. The day before Sean, Clay and Mr. Pearson had given Ned an update on his case, telling him of the new witness they had in Jeremy Bradford. Clay had been shocked when Jeremy had accepted their demands without a fight. Sean not so much – for he'd suspected that the young man had been the one to accost Asia then let her go and thus might be seeking a way out of his situation with Jeb. However that hadn't completely deterred his suspicion at the boy's sudden complicity with the request. After all, he had done some pretty despicable things in an effort to destroy their pa, and they'd just caught him trying to leave town, but after a long, and sometimes intense discussion Jeremy had come off genuine. The young man had confessed everything he knew about Jeb, from his violent temper and menacing threats to where he was currently staying in Lexington to every detail of his vengeful plan as well as his own role in the scheme; Jeremy had admitted that he'd been the one to poison one of their biggest client's prized horse – Stingray, in an effort to destroy ranch business and continued his work at the ranch in order to get close to Alice so that he could learn private information about their pa's case. Clay and Sean had listened to his confession with anger and intent, nearly hanging on every word, but still being careful not to let their guard down. After their talk, they'd taken the young man to Mr. Pearson. Their pa's lawyer didn't like that Jeremy wasn't the "smoking gun" he preferred – a witness to "MaryLynn's" murder – or that the young man didn't have the most wholesome past, but the information Jeremy could provide that corroborated "MaryLynn's" journal would be more than enough to prove reasonable doubt and ultimately free their pa. Now all they had to do was wait, bid their time until the trial commenced in four days, Mr. Pearson had said. In the meantime, Sean and Clay had hidden Jeremy away in the most unlikeliest place, with a trusted guard watching him in case the young man suddenly decided to go back on his word, while their pa was set to take care of Jeb, his plan being to send one of Andrew's investigators to the man's hideout in hopes of finding evidence of his crime. All would soon be well; the family firmly believed as they now sat in the small room inside the Lexington jailhouse, visiting with their father. Like so many evenings past, when they had cookies and tea after dinner while enjoying the coolness or warmth of the parlor, the family had talked about everything that was going on at the time – which entailed Ned's case and Jeremy's "relationship" with Alice. Ned had fiercely scolded his daughter, and she'd accept his anger more stoically than she had her brothers'. After which the conversation had moved on to business at the ranch and life in general. Alice spoke of her continued work with the Young Women's Social Society. Lexy impressed her father with her continuing progress in mastering French, while Clay griped of having no personal life due to all that was going on, but expressed a desire to attend the Independence Day Festivities in Louisville, with Alice and Lexy concurring, while Sean remain contemplative and quiet. It was a fairly good conversation that was mostly pleasant, but eventually came full circle, returning to the problem that was eclipsing their lives – Jeb Winters and his dangerous plans for revenge.

"_Clay and Sean will arrange for you to go visit with your grandparents in Boston."_ Ned stated again what he'd announced minutes before to the chagrin of his daughters.

"_Pa please don't make us go to Boston."_ Alice pled. _"I mean you're trial is almost over. Thus there's no need for us to go."_ She tried arguing.

"_Jeb Winters is still running around out there, and once he learns that Jeremy is helping us, there's no telling what he might do."_ Ned countered, holding his eldest daughter's frustrated stare. "_It's best that you are safely out of harm's way in Boston."_

"_But I don't want to go to Boston."_ Lexy protested. _"Grandma Susan is always lecturing me about proper etiquette and makes me wear those dresses with the puffy skirts that I can hardly sit down in."_

"_Lexy you suffering through your grandmother's lecturing and a less than desirable wardrobe are small prices to pay to keep you safe."_ Ned sternly stated.

"_Pa I understand why you've decided this, but what happens if you're not able to prove what Jeb's done or worse he's not captured?"_ Alice argued. "_Are we going to be expected to stay in Boston forever?"_

"_We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."_

"_But I don't want to wait to cross a bridge, I want to stay here with you, and Sean and Clay."_ Lexy cried.

"_Lexy this is not about what you want it's about keeping you alive!"_ Ned raised his voice causing Lexy to slump her shoulders and drop her eyes. _"I need you and your sister safe, which means you can't be in Lexington right now."_ He firmly expressed, detesting his raised voice, but needing to make his position clear. _"Now if you all still want to go to Louisville for the Independence Day celebrations before going to Boston that's fine. Though I do have my reservations about that, but I know how much you love the festivities that Louisville put on and this will be the first time in years you'll be spending the holiday with Sean."_ He said, briefly looking towards his eldest son whose gaze was focused on his clasped hands, his thoughts barely in the room_. "And things should be alright with the extra security at the ranch and Maurice and Sam overseeing things while Isaac is away. But I can't have you remaining in Lexington. You will go to Louisville and when you return I want you on the first train to Boston. Is that understood?" _He charged, and all responded with a disjointed 'Yes sir' just as Jr. Deputy Keller opened the door and announced that their visiting time was up. Lexy sighed in disappointment, feeling as if she never got enough time with her father during these visits; pushing away the tears that welled in her heart she left her chair and went to her pa, throwing her small arms around his neck_. "Can we come to see you before we go to Boston?"_ She asked in a small voice.

"_Of course you can."_ Ned softly replied, bittersweet emotions washing over him as he enclosed his daughter in his arms. _"Have fun in Louisville."_ He told her, after releasing her from his grasp and kissing her forehead. Lexy reluctantly turned away from her pa as Alice came around the table to greet him, prompting him to stand. Ned gave his eldest daughter a lingering hug who then made her way towards the room's exit with Lexy leading the way.

"Be careful." Ned warned his sons, giving them a stern stare after his daughters cleared the door. _"Keep your guard up, and protect your sisters with your life." _Sean and Clay replied with an affirmative, stating that they would.

"_We did it."_ Clay then said as he surprised his pa with a hug. _"You're finally going to be free of this mess."_ He said then moved to go with Sean following behind, barely sparing his pa a glance, hurting him deeply.

"_What will you do when all this is over?"_ Ned asserted just as Sean reached the door, desperate to get something more than the business as usual or fervent reproach from his son. Sean stopped in the door, his back to his pa; his heart panging at what his pa's freedom meant – him leaving Marita behind_."Will you go back to Boston? Europe?"_ His pa asked.

"_I haven't thought about it."_ Sean claimed as he turned to face his father, but Ned knew better. Sean always thought ahead. He rarely did things on impulse, that's what made him so good at business. He was still angry with him, determined to keep him at bay he sadly thought. _"Right now, I just want to prove you innocent, get you free."_ Sean said. _"After that, I'll think about what's next for me." _

"_Well I'm glad you're here." _Ned uttered with deep genuineness. 'And I hope that you'll stay.' He wanted to say, but remained silent watching in pain as his son solemnly, awkwardly cast down his eyes, then left the room without another word.

* * *

"_I know all of this."_ Asa roared interrupting his lawyer's monologue about Clay Logan being right regarding the 30 day delinquency clause in their contract. _"Is there any way around it?"_ He tightly asked, thinking in spite of Ned's postponed trial, it was close to being over, and based on how well Ned's lawyer was presenting his defense, the man could actually get off, which meant he needed to strike now while Ned was incarcerated and his prideful son, Clay, was in charge of the Logan business.

"_Yes. I did."_ The man answered. _"But you're not going to like it."_

"_Just tell me the plan."_ Asa demanded.

"_When Ned went to jail, he didn't give Clay power of attorney to conduct ranch business, which means he is not authorized to take out loans, signs contracts etc. in the name of the ranch."_ He explained. _"Therefore the contract he signed with you is invalid."_

"_Albert this is not the news I wanted to hear."_ Asa seethed.

"_The contract is invalid, but the loan is not."_ The man continued, ignoring Asa's rebuke. _"Since technically there's no contract, there's also no grace period before his repayments can be deemed delinquent. Thus you don't have to wait 30 days to request a lien against the Logan property. "_

"_Now that's what I want to hear."_ Asa smiled deviously. _"How soon can you make the request?"_

"_I'll have the paperwork signed by Judge Harris this afternoon."_ The man said. _"But before I do that, let me remind you that the lien can only be for 20% of the property, which may or may not include the main house." _The man said, referring to the Fractional Ownership Clay along with Sean had been given upon their Grandpa Shane's death. Each son had been given 20% ownership of the ranch while Ned remained the majority owner of the property. Hence Asa could only seize what was legally Clay's assets which was 20% of the Logan Ranch. _"Also know this legal attack work both ways, just as you are able to file a lien on the property because there's no contract stating when repayment is due, Clay's lawyer can claim that you haven't given him a reasonable time to complete a repayment of the loan and thus your lien is without merit." _ The man pointed out, lessening the smile on Asa's face.

"_I'm not worried about Clay's pathetic attempt at a counter attack."_ He retorted_. "File the paperwork today."_ He ordered as he sat back in his chair certain the foolish young man or his brother weren't a match for him. _"I want Clay Logan to know that I'm not one to be toyed with." _

* * *

Jeb walked the Logan property noting the extra security near the main house just like that around the perimeter of the property. What the hell was going on? Why the sudden precautions? He questioned to himself as he eyed every worker he passed in search of Jeremy. There hadn't been this much security around the property the last time he was here more than two weeks before. Yesterday, he'd had to abort his visit because there were guards at the gate checking for worker's identification, proof that they were employees of the ranch – a special tag the Logan's provided to workers upon being employed with them. Jeb had to turn back, sneak out of line before being seen; then he'd had to follow one of the workers as he left the ranch and steal his identification tag while he was busy drinking at one of the local saloons. It had caused him a lot of trouble and was risky since he had to go into a local saloon which was something he never did for fear of exposure. So why hadn't Jeremy warned him about the change? And where was he? After solving the mishap with the worker's ID, Jeb had gone by Jeremy's room to confront him and found no sign of the boy, not even his clothes. Had he moved out? Jeb had angrily guessed that he had but was unable to learn anything more due to the risk it posed; he didn't want the kind of attention that asking questions would draw. Thus he'd impatiently waited until today to investigate what was going on; his plan was to find Jeremy on the ranch and demand an explanation for his failure to inform him of the changes around the Logan property and his sudden decision to move. Jeb made his way towards the area where Jeremy normally worked, his rage growing thinking he'd better be there, cause if he wasn't, if he'd skipped out on the plan and disappeared or worse if he'd betrayed him, putting the Logans on to him which could be one reason for the increased security around the property…the man stopped that thought, shoving it away refusing to believe that Jeremy would be so stupid. He didn't have the guts to cross him. He concluded. There was an explanation for the boy's laxity in providing information. He would just find him in a horse stall or one of the pastures and make it clear that he'd better never let this happen again. He angrily thought when he spotted Sean taking bales of hay from a nearby yard and placing them in a wheelbarrow. Jeb's anger instantly faded and before he knew it he was walking in the young the man's direction…

"_Mr. Logan"_ Jeb asserted as he came upon Sean, disgusted at having to call him that name when he knew it should be Winters. _"Mr. Logan." _He said again, finally luring Sean from his thoughts._ "Let me help with that."_ He offered, taking the bale of hay from Sean's hand before he could protest and putting it in the wheelbarrow.

"_The woman still got you in knots?"_ Jeb then carefully asked as he retrieved more bales of hay, discerning Sean's pensive expression and unusual work task – he'd never seen the young man do such lowly work when he'd frequented the ranch.

"_What makes you think that?"_ Sean asked as he again turned to the man who looked vaguely familiar to him, eying him suspiciously while handing him another bale of hay.

"_Life, experience, that disquiet look on your face."_ Jeb casually replied upon seeing Sean's apprehensive gaze, trying to relax him with his easy tone. _"It's the same look you had the day I saw you watching her wagon leave the property."_ He explained, reminding Sean of the time he and the man had previously met; it was that painful day when Marita had remembered all. Sean again busied himself with another bale of hay as did Jeb who watched him through pilfered glances, empathizing with his obvious pain, noting that he didn't see himself in the young man, well not in his features, but he did have his and Libby's dark hair and her blue eyes. Jeb couldn't help but smile, something he'd not done in ages, at the incredibleness of this moment. _"So, she still shutting you out?"_ He asked with hesitance as they continued to work.

Sean gazed at the man, thinking how there was something about him that seemed off, but genuine in his stance as strange as that may sound. _"I'd rather not talk about."_ Sean stated as he walked to the wheelbarrow and uploaded another handful of hay.

"_I understand." _Jeb said, hiding his disappointment._ "But let me tell you this_." He cautiously said and when Sean didn't stop him he proceeded, pleased that his attempt to connect with his son might not be in vain._ "If you love her and want her as much as I think you do, go after her."_ The man seriously stated as he walked up to the wheelbarrow , placed the final bale on top and turned to took look at Sean who'd lowered his eyes at the emotions the words had stirred. _"Don't waste time with words left unsaid and misunderstandings, because in the end it'll leave you with nothing but rage and pain." _ Jeb said, his voice for a moment bitter and distant as he recalled his situation that had been undoubtedly different than Sean's due to the betrayal that had stolen his life.

"_Thanks, for the advice" _Sean awkwardly stated, giving the man his attention once more as he struggled with his poignant advice_. "And for the help with the hay Mr..."_

"_Kingston."_ Jeb replied, giving the young man his mother's maiden name, not yet ready for him to know who he really was. There'd be plenty of time for that once Ned was dead. _"You can call me Mr. Kingston."_ He said.

"_Well thank you again, Mr. Kingston."_ Sean slowly stated as he continued to study the man who seemed intriguing yet foreboding.

"_You're welcome sir."_ Jeb nodded then took the handles of the now full barrow and pushed it away, ecstatic with what he deemed as progress with his son, while Sean intently watched the man still reeling from his words, again missing the Phoenix tattoo that today was obscured under sleeves that were only rolled to the man's elbow.

* * *

Pain had driven him here, pain and love. Three years of waking alone, without her. Three years of silence, of living without her laughter, without her thoughts. Three years of burning for her, desperately yearning for her touch. The reality was soon he'd have to face his choice to keep her safe, to allow her to have this wonderful life that meant him losing her forever, but he couldn't do it. No matter how much he tried to reason, remind himself of the pain she'd suffered due to his love for her, his heart wouldn't let go; and the words by that strange man, Mr. Kingston, had touched something deep within him, unleashing what had been long coming, but he'd tried so hard to fight, that what he wanted most in this world, what he could not go another day without, was being with Marita. Sean led his horse down the narrow path that in some places was overgrown with trees and wild foliage, having no idea what he'd do or say when he saw her, only knowing that he loved her, that somehow they could make this work, hoping that this time would be the charm; when he then cleared a stray branch from his view and revealed an unexpected scene before him. Sean stopped his horse mid stride and gazed ahead to Marita and John Wesley standing on the front porch. She was speaking, her stance and his expression serious. She then took his hands in hers, inciting hurt and jealousy to flare in Sean's heart, before doing something he wasn't prepared to see. She kissed him, her lips brushing his cheek, lingering, and John Wesley responded in kind, gently sweeping the back of his hand across her face as she slightly lowered her head and seemed to smile in response. Pain seared in Sean's heart, devastating him, shattering his hopefulness. It was over. He saw with agonizing grief. She'd chosen what was best. What he'd said he'd wanted all along, but what he truly didn't – for her to make things work with John Wesley. Tears scortched in his chest as his soul urged him to go to her, to tell her that he loved her and that no matter what they belonged together, but he turned away without being seen, forcing himself to be strong, to let her go, not knowing that what he'd just witnessed was Marita ending her relationship with John Wesley.


	44. The Coming Storm

Hi all:

Posting on an odd day again. This is a "companion" chapter, but I still wanted to post it separate from the next. I should have Chapter Forty-two up sometime this weekend. Thanks everyone for continuing to read and review!

**Chapter Forty-one**

Sean rode the horse at record speed around the testing track feeling exhilarated, for the moment free of all the things that were plaguing his mind. She's right on track; he deduced, pleased with the horse's progress over the weeks he'd been working with her. Sean slowed the steed's speed as he steered her towards the exit of the track. He was supposed to be on his way to Louisville with Clay and his siblings but he'd forgone the trip in part due to a horse suddenly falling ill. With Isaac out of town, Sean felt that either he or Clay needed to be there to oversee the animal's recovery, especially with the horse belonging to one of their biggest clients – Mr. Ewing, who they'd had problems with before. Plus, he was in no mood for a festival, and like his pa, he really didn't feel comfortable leaving the ranch for three days with everything that had been happening with Jeb. Alice and Lexy had been disappointed at his decision to stay behind. They'd been looking forward to recapturing the good times of the past when the family had gone to the Independence Day festivities in Louisville and had wanted to stay behind with him, participate in the more modest festivities in Lexington. However, Clay had insisted that they go to Louisville, stating that it could be fun even without Sean and had reminded them that if they remained in Lexington they'd have to immediately leave for Boston. With that, Alice and Lexy had reluctantly agreed to the trip. Sean had eased their disappointment by requesting they bring him back some of those candied apples he liked so much, and they agreed their moods instantly brightening at the thought of the nostalgic mission. Sean exited the gate of the yard, his mind on past Freedom Fests, that's what the Negroes called it, remembering how he'd spent most of them on the Negro side of the park because he wanted to be with Marita. At the time he just saw her as a friend, but he enjoyed her company so much he couldn't imagine having the phenomenal experience of witnessing those spectacular fireworks without her. He guessed he was always in love with her; he thought, recalling how even then he couldn't imagine her not being in his life, but now he'd have to his heart panged as images of what he'd seen the day before flashed in his mind. Sean swallowed back the angst that burned in his soul, threatening to break him down as he dismounted the horse, again fighting the hold Marita had on his heart. He then handed the reins of the horse to a ranch hand as he instructed the worker on several tasks he needed him to do, when he saw a man dressed in a business suit standing with a worker who pointed in his direction. Sean didn't allow the man to come to him, curious, he finished instructing the ranch hand then met the man half way, across the lawn.

"_Can I help you?"_ Sean asked when he reached the man.

"_Are you the governor of this house?"_

"_I am."_

"_You've been served."_ The man simply stated as he handed Sean an envelope then walked away.

"_Served with what!"_ Sean called with alarm, knowing that he'd not just been served with an invitation to a ball, that this was a legal matter. Sean tore open the envelope and pulled out its contents then scanned over the first page. _"What the hell?"_ He questioned with anger and confusion upon seeing the legal action that Asa Winters was bringing against the ranch.

* * *

The man looked around the desolate barn, wondering how anyone could live under these conditions for an extended period of time, but considering what Jeb Winters was trying to do, stay underground while he destroyed another man's life, it started to make a little more sense. The investigator had been sent there by Andrew James, a friend of Ned Logan's, to find out if Jeb Winters indeed resided there, and if so did the place hold any evidence showing he was involved in what happened to "MaryLynn" Grimes. The man had confirmed that Jeb lived there after watching the place for a day and was now taking the opportunity to look around the place with Jeb being away. The investigator made his way to the only stall still standing and looked inside. Immediately, he spotted a small chest that he found curious. The investigator made his way to the crate on which the box sat, then slowly opened its top. Inside he found two leather books that looked to be financial ledgers; he picked the books up planning to get a closer look but something else caught his eye. Setting the books aside he picked up the jewel that had lain beneath the ledgers. It was a lovely piece of work, a sterling silver necklace with a cameo pendant surrounded by chipped rubies and diamonds, certainly not something a gentleman would wear. The man turned the necklace over in his hand and just like he suspected there was an inscription on the back: _"To MaryLynn, my soon to be bride. The joy you've bestowed upon my heart has forever changed me. Love Ned."_ The man bobbed his head and smiled in triumph, when he noticed something else in the box's back corner, almost obscured by the other contents inside. The investigator pulled it free from the box and was pleased to see that it was likely more evidence against Jeb Winters. The expensive silk garment was a scarf that was slightly ripped and displayed what looked like a small spot of blood. The investigator then carefully placed the items back in the chest to appear as if they'd been untouched. When the authorities came, after his calculating plan to alert them about what he'd found without exposing his connection to Ned, the evidence needed to look as it did when he'd found it. Furthermore, he didn't want Jeb to notice that the items had been disturbed when he returned. The investigator then closed the chest and moved to go, but before he could take a step he was hit from behind, knocked to the ground and instantly engulfed in blackness.

* * *

Sean hadn't bothered reading the entire document; upon seeing Asa Winters' name and that he was moving to serve a lien against the ranch due to a default on a loan, he'd sprang into action. He had to find out what the hell was going on and reading through a forty page legal document wouldn't answer his questions quick enough. Thus he'd taken a horse; his first instinct was to go to Asa Winters and confront him about the frivolous document, but half-way to the man's house, he'd concluded that would be a bad idea. Asa would never give him a straight answer; And honestly Sean thought that would be exactly the response the man would want, him running over their angry and half-cocked, trying to confront him about the lien. No that was the wrong way to go about this; Sean realized then immediately turned his horse in the opposite direction and headed for Mr. Ridley's office – ranch's business lawyer. Sean arrived at the lawyer's door and was just about go in when the door suddenly swung open.

"_Sean!"_ Mr. Ridley exclaimed. _"I was just on my way to the ranch." _

"_So you got this too?"_ Sean questioned as he held up the legal papers for the man to see.

"_Yes."_ The man seriously replied. _"Come in."_

Mr. Ridley and Sean retreated into his office and closed the door behind them. .

"_What the hell is this?"_ Sean angrily asked before the man could sit down behind his desk. _"Asa has no right to my family's property."_

"_It appears that he does."_ The man said. "_I just looked over the papers and according to this a loan is in default with Asa Winters, a loan that is big enough for repayment to be made via a lien on your family's property."_

"_That's ridiculous! Pa would never borrow money from Asa Winters!" _

"_Indeed he wouldn't."_ Mr. Ridley concurred. _"But Clay would. He did, according to this claim."_

"_What?" _Sean exclaimed. Just as the words left his lips realization came crashing down upon, turning his exasperation to fury. He'd been so shocked, in disbelief over the absurdity of Asa's claim that he had not stopped to think, really think where it could be coming from that there might be some validity behind it.

"_Asa's claim states that almost 2 months ago, the ranch was in financial trouble, to the point that it might go under, and Clay came to him for a loan to help bail out the business." _Mr. Ridley calmly explained. _"Asa agreed to help Clay, but claims that Clay has failed to repay the loan in full as promised due to the lack of funds; thus he is requesting payment via Clay's assets, which is Clay's 20% ownership of your family's property."_

Sean remained quiet, taking in the man's words, anger raging within him at his brother's stupidity. It all made sense now, why Clay was so secretive about the books. Why he didn't want him helping with ranch business, the sudden infusion of cash from a mysterious client when the books reflected problems with the ranch's finances. Sean had given Clay the benefit of the doubt. He'd assumed his brother wanted total control of the business because he'd been doing it for the past three years, helping their pa grow the ranch and didn't want Sean stepping into his territory and taking over. He'd not thought much of the ranch struggling, knowing it was directly related to their pa's troubles, but figured Clay had it under control when he seen the cash that came in from the new client that put the ranch back in the black. Never did he ever think Clay would be so foolish as to get into bed with Asa Winters. And why, why would he do that when he had a grandfather who lived in Boston who would've happily given him the money needed to get the ranch back on track? Hell he could've asked him for the money when he came to town. Yes he'd already received the loan money from Asa but…Oh my God, that's why he tried to broker that outrageous deal with Mr. Blackmon because he needed the money to pay back Asa Winters. Sean realized and nearly exploded with rage.

"_Are you okay?"_ Mr. Ridley cautiously asked, but Sean didn't answer. Instead he stood from his chair and walked to the nearby window, closing his eyes and taking a slow deep breath. He could not believe the mess that Clay had gotten them in with his moronic decisions and pride. He had the good mind to catch the next train to Louisville and…Sean ceased that thought, knowing that even after a two hour train ride Clay was not who needed to see right now. It would not be good for him, for anyone if he confronted his brother at this point. Sean took another deep breath, trying to calm his anger but failing on all accounts. Yet he still gathered his control enough to turn from the window and speak.

"_So what now? How do we stop him? How do we stop Asa?"_ Sean asked his voice hard with fury. "_I have money. I can pay him off…"_

"_He won't take it."_ Mr. Ridley contended. _"With him filing such a claim so quickly after giving Clay the loan it means he doesn't want money. He wants your family's land." _Sean sighed, shaking his head at the answer he already knew the man would give him.

"_Okay then, what kind of legal maneuver can we pull?"_ Sean tightly asked, his anger simmering at the surface, so close to boiling over. _"Can we argue to the judge that we have the money to pay Asa back but that he'd not allowed a reasonable amount of time for that repayment to happen? Or maybe request an arbitration to settle this without a judge who'd enforce a lien or if not that an injunction? Something that will stop this bastard from taking my family's land!" _Sean seethed.

"_All of those things can be explored." _

"_I don't want these things explored; I want this problem fixed!"_ Sean exploded, then closed his eyes and turned away from Mr. Ridley, cursing himself for losing his temper. _"I'm sorry." _He said his tone quieter but still crossed.

"_Son there's no need to apologize." _ Mr. Ridley attempted to calm the young man before him.

"_Bob I cannot allow Asa Winters to take my family's land."_ Sean fiercely declared as he again faced the man.

"_You won't. We won't."_ The man assured. _"The injunction will be the best course of action. It'll stop Asa from moving forward with the lien until I can figure out a way to kill it completely."_

"_Can the injunction be filed today?"_

"_It's too late today, but I can have it on Judge Harris' desk first thing tomorrow morning."_

* * *

Marita road down the deserted pass, surrounded by an eerily quiet forest; usually this time of day it would be busy with people coming and going from town, but not today. The coming holiday had slowed the activities in Lexington along with the outlying countryside. Maybe I should've waited to drop this stationary at the ranch. Marita thought, noting the darkening skies above. The Logans were halfway to Louisville anyway – if not already there – and would have no use for the items until they returned. Well it was too late now. She concluded with a sigh. She was nearly at the ranch. To turn back at this point would guarantee she'd get caught in the coming storm. Marita again looked towards the ominous sky and the smell of rain invaded her breath, rousing her thoughts of an earlier time. It had been a day like today, maybe not as warm, but still similar enough, when she and Sean had first made love. Tenderness and heat washed over her at the memory of his touch, his gentleness, the bliss that it incited. At that time, it had been the most incredible moment of her life. She knew that no matter their differences, no matter what society demanded of them, he was the only man for her, the only man she belonged with. She believed that still; her heart ached when a crash of thunder jarred her thoughts, shifting her focus to the deteriorating weather around her. Marita flapped the horse's reins, urging him to move faster, and he instantly complied. Within minutes she arrived on the ranch, but the storm was quickly closing in, the wind now gusting through the trees and the lightning like fire in the sky. Marita again whipped the reins this time more aggressively, pushing the now frightened animal to quicken his pace when there was another crack of thunder, terrifying the animal even more, sending him into a frenzied speed that quickly escalated beyond her control. Fear gripped Marita as the horse made a sharp turn towards the main house, causing her to lose her solid grip on the reins, nearly throwing her over the side of the wagon, but somehow she'd held on, managing to again sit up right, to regain her bearings in time to see that she was headed for a crash; the porch's stairs were directly in her path. Panic deepened within her even as she reclaimed a strong hold on the reins, pulling them as hard as she could, praying that it would be enough to cease the horse's deadly charge.


	45. A Blessed Rain

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! Next chapter on deck…

**Chapter Forty-two**

Sean strode towards the main house, consumed with the mess his family was in. Right as things were turning around for their pa, when finally he would be free of the charges against him, it's revealed that Clay had gotten them in the worst trouble imaginable. The thought of losing the ranch, any part of what their father and grandfather had worked so hard to build filled Sean with inconceivable dread. He just prayed that Mr. Ridley could get that injunction which would buy them more time to figure out how to stop Asa. Sean continuously boiled with rage at Clay's shockingly moronic choices when the main house came into view, and his anger altered into fear at the horrific scene that unfolded before him - Marita's wagon racing out of control, towards the front steps of the house. Before Sean could think his feet had picked up the pace, changing into a sprint towards Marita who was struggling with the reins, having no clue as to what he could possibly do to stop the out of control wagon, but knowing that somehow he had to save her. When Marita assembled all of her strength and pulled the reins with all of her might, propelling the horse into a skid, sending the wagon into a wild lurch that violently threw her from side to side, tossing the items that were on the seat to the wagon floor, causing them to crash into her ankle and for her to scream at the pain it caused, when the horse finally came to a rigid halt. Marita's heart pounded in her throat, seeming to drown out the nearing thunder, her hand to her chest and her breath choppy, barely taking in the strong smell of rain, for she was overcome with the terror she'd just faced at seeing her life flash before her eyes.

"_Marita!"_ Sean fearfully called as he rushed upon the scene with three ranch hands following behind. "_Marita are you alright?"_

"_I need to get off here."_ She shakily, distantly answered, then moved to stand, but cried out at the pain that shot through her ankle, forcing her to sit back down.

"_What's wrong?"_ Sean questioned with alarm.

"_My ankle, the box of stationary hit it when it fell to the floor."_ Marita remembered with distress as she rubbed her ankle. Sean placed one foot on the wagon's lift and requested she try standing again, but this time while holding on to him. Marita briefly held his gaze, her heart now racing from the anticipation of feeling his touch again instead the fear sprung by her near death experience. She then followed his direction, placing her hands on his shoulders, then tentatively put all her weight on him and slowly stood. Sean immediately placed his hands on her waist and lifted her from the wagon, his strength jarring her causing her to slightly relinquish the weight she'd put upon him.

"_I got you. I'm not letting go." _Sean quietly uttered, his voice deep and soothing, compelling her to fully rest her weight upon him again.

"_Can you walk on it at all?"_ He asked as he set her on the ground, slipping his arm around her back, sending an ardent tremble through her form as she gradually shifted her weight to both feet.

"_Yes. I think I can."_ She took a step forward and cried out again. _"I think it's just a little sor…Sean!" _ Marita exclaimed mid- sentence as he suddenly swept her up in his arms and despite her shock, heating her even more.

"_I'm not going to let you risk your ankle trying to walk on it."_ He declared, his gaze affectionate and intense, driving her to drop her eyes, attempting to stay her fervent breath. As they moved up the porch's steps she briefly glanced towards the workers who'd come with Sean, wondering what they'd think of such a scene, but found their attentions were elsewhere. They were already moving the anxious horse and wagon towards the nearby shed. She then returned her attention to Sean, admiring his handsome face through hooded eyes as he stared ahead, focused on his every step. She always thought Sean was attractive, but the dusting of hair that now adorned his face enhanced his masculinity, made him more magnetic; her eyes drifted to his lips, noting their smoothness as memories of the kisses they'd shared assaulted her, causing her breath to catch in her throat, to yearn for his lips against her. Marita coyly cast down her eyes as they made it into the house, just missing the rain that was starting to fall. Sean carried her to the nearest room, one of the guest suites right off the foyer and set her down on the chaise just inside the door. He then immediately kneeled before her, his eyes a smoldering blue as he quietly requested she let him examine her ankle. Marita softly approved, then nervously extended her leg, prompting Sean to gently remove her shoe, then pause, his breath deepening at the fervor surging through him.

"_I need you to remove your stocking."_ He then hoarsely voiced, failing to disguise his growing desire. Marita swallowed back the ardor that burned within, then slowly, discreetly pulled her dress just above the knee, driving him to look down, to close his eyes in a futile attempt to stay the wanting that was thudding in his heart, when she completed the task of taking the stocking completely off. Sean gently slipped his hands over her bare foot and ankle, sending a heated shiver through Marita. So soft, he quietly breathed with weakening restraint, his groin swell at the feel of her beneath his hands. Examining her ankle, slowly, tenderly Sean tried to ignore the inviting warmth of her skin and the ever increasing pace of her breath before he noted her ankle was slightly bruised.

"_Does it hurt?"_ He asked, touching the discolored area.

"_Yes."_ Marita gasped more from the aching his touch stirred than the pain of the bruise.

"_It doesn't appear to be swelling."_ He unevenly stated as he continued to examine it. "_Can you move it?"_ He then asked, keeping his eyes lowered, focused on her ankle, unable to meet her gaze for fear that his resolve would be undone.

"_Yes."_ Marita replied as she moved her ankle back and forth, only feeling pain when she turned it a certain way, conveying that to him.

"_I don't think it's broken. Just bruised, maybe a little sprained."_ Sean guessed as he made the mistake of meeting her eyes and was nearly lost_. "I'll get you an ice cloth and some gauze so it can be wrapped." _He said as he gently placed her foot on the floor, then quickly put some distance between them. _"I'll be right back."_ He declared then left the room without looking her way again. Sean made a quick stride into the hall and stopped when he was a good distance from the room, propping his hand against the wall, holding his head down, desperately trying to force away the need pulsating through him, pushing him to return to that room and confess that he loved her and to show her how much. Sean continuously fought his soul, his body trembling, feverish, at being so close to her again. He then took a deep breath and slowly moved away from the wall, making his way to the kitchen, intent on asking Nancy to help, to use her as a buffer between him and Marita. However, when he reached his destination, the woman was nowhere to be found, and Sean quietly cursed when he remembered the servant's schedules had been reduced to half days so they could enjoy the Independence Day holiday with their families. _"You can do this." _Sean uttered aloud as he came to stand in the pantry that held the supplies he sought, reminding himself that he was protecting her, keeping her safe. Besides she's with John Wesley. She's giving him a chance, starting a future with him. He pointed out as the painful memory of what he'd seen the day before reemerged, snuffing the yearning that blazed within, inciting him to turn his thoughts to what he'd came there for, the roll of gauze that sat on the shelf.

* * *

"_Aunt Dicey says you're not going with us to Freedom Fest?"_ Trenton asked as he came into John Wesley's room stopping when he saw a bag half packed on the bed. _"What's this?"_ He incredulously questioned.

John Wesley turned towards his cousin a somber look on his face. _"I'm going back to Toronto." _He said, then made his way towards the closet to retrieve more clothes.

"_What?Why?"_ Trenton asked with bewilderment.

"_Do you have to ask?"_ John Wesley stated dejectedly. _"The time I gave Marita to think worked against me. When I went to her yesterday, she told me that she could no longer accept my calls."_

"_Argh, Wes! I told you not to leave her here with Logan hanging around."_

"_She is not with Sean Logan!" _

"_That's bull!"_ Trenton countered.

"_I asked her if he was in her life, if they were getting back together and she said no."_ John Wesley vehemently contended.

"_I don't believe that for one second."_ Trenton maintained. _"You gave him an inch, and he took a mile."_ He accused. _"And now with you out the way, he'll have her right back wrapped up in his mess in no time." _

"_I doubt her pa will let that happen."_ John Wesley disagreed as he threw more clothes in his suitcase.

"_He let it happen before."_ Trenton argued.

"_What do you want me to do?"_ John Wesley exclaimed with frustration_. "She told me it's over, if it ever even started."_ He gloomily stated. _"There's nothing more for me to do."_

"_There's plenty to do." _Trenton claimed, his tone dark. "_We both know Logan and Marita won't last, he'll use her up and throw her to the wolves." _He said as he walked up on John Wesley, who honestly hated the idea of Marita possibly rekindling her relationship with the man she stop short of admitting she still loved, Sean Logan – a white man – how insane was that, especially after all she'd gone through when trying to be with him before. _"If you care about her you can't let that happen." _

"_I do care about her."_ John Wesley firmly stated. _"But as I said, I don't know what more I can do."_

"_You can leave the doing to me."_ Trenton volunteered.

"_What are you up to? What are you going to do?"_ John Wesley nervously questioned, remembering how in the past his cousin had been known to do some outrageous things that sometimes pushed the laws and patience of white folks, which could easily land him, them in serious trouble.

"_I'm going to make her see that she will never be nothing more than a second rate Negro to her white prince."_ He said. _"That his white life will always come first, and when I do, you'll be there to pick up the pieces, and she'll realize she belonged with you, a Negro, all along."_

* * *

Sean returned to the hallway outside of the guest suite, gauze and ice cloth in hand, feeling confident that he could handle this. The twenty minutes he'd been away had helped settle his heart, along with the reminder that staying away from her was for the best, that John Wesley was the future she deserved. However, when he walked into the room and found Marita relaxed on the chaise, her head back, leaning against the wall, exposing her delicate neck, her eyes closed and legs up, both shoes now off allowing the fabric of the chaise to caress her bare feet, he was mesmerized, his solid resolve nearly crumbling at the ardor that washed over him. She was listening to the storm, the rain. His heart ached with love as he continued to watch her, savoring her beauty, remembering how she always relished the rain and had found its sound and the life it spurred soothing. Sean shook away the thoughts, drew a breath then took a tentative step forward.

"_I got what you need."_ He uttered, his voice strained, awkward, prompting Marita to open her eyes, her beautiful brown orbs locking with his sea of blue.

"_It's still not swelling and the soreness seems to be wearing off. So I don't think I need the ice and gauze."_ Marita stated as casually as she could even as she flushed at the flame in his stare.

"_Let me see." _Sean requested as he took a hesitant seat on the chaise, then examined the injured ankle again, the feel of her once more warming every part of him. _"You're right it; it's not swelling, but I still want to wrap it just to be on the safe side."_ Marita didn't protest, but allowed him to proceed with his caring suggestion.

"_So why aren't you on your way to Louisville for the Independence Day festivities?"_ She quietly asked, trying so hard to ignore his gentle hands, caressing her ankle, the ache for him to slip them further up her leg.

"_There was a problem with one of the horses. So I stayed behind to make sure the issue got resolved."_ Sean answered working to keep his mind off the softness of her skin.

"_Alice and Lexy were disappointed I'm sure."_ Marita said, knowing how much his sisters' were looking forward to the trip with him.

"_They were, but the issue with the horse couldn't be helped."_

"_It's not anything serious is it?"_

"_No. Somehow Zenith contracted a cold. She should be fine in a few days."_ He replied; there was then a tense silence, save for the heavy rain and thunder outside, the distraction of Louisville and a sick horse no longer staying the fiery tension between them. Sean continued to work on the gauze, his hands trembling with yearning as he wrapped it around her ankle while she struggled with the heat that tingled through her, wanting so much to speak what was in her soul.

"_So what about you?"_ Sean suddenly asserted, attempting another distracting conversation.

"_What about me?" _Marita shakily questioned.

"_Why aren't you off for the weekend with …John Wesley, celebrating the holiday?" _ He asked with difficulty, purposely seeking the angst this subject would cause, desperately needing to remind himself why he couldn't act on the urging within. Marita watched in pain as anguish ripped through him, saddening his expression, keeping his eyes down, freeing the words that for so long had been locked away in her heart._ "I couldn't do it anymore." _She quietly answered._ "pretending to be someone I'm not, to feel something I don't." _Her words quickened the pounding in his chest, deepened his yearning to throw caution to the wind and just surrender to his intense desire, but instead he kept his focus away from her alluring stare. _"Sean…" _Marita touched his hands, staying their movement, helplessly drawing his amorous gaze to her. "_I don't care about the pain of the past, or the risk of the future."_

"_You shoul…"_

"_I love you." _She emotionally uttered as she brought her hand to his face, touching his soul, unleashing the powerful wanting and amour that for so long he'd fought and denied. _"I __lov…"_ She attempted to express once more, but before the words could fully form on her lips, Sean took her mouth, groaning as he devoured her with a fervent kiss. Marita moaned, overcome with his intense fire, burying her hands in his hair, requiting his desire with her own fervor. They endlessly kissed with explosive passion, tightening their fervid holds on one another, when Marita abandoned his mouth to heatedly accost his neck, savoring his masculine taste. Sean drew a sharp breath, blazing within at her skillful caress while she then moved to access his shirt, unbuttoning it as she branded a scorching path down his taut chest, when the ring he'd given her, three years before, came into view, hanging from a chain next to his heart. Marita ceased her trek, lifting tender and amazed eyes to Sean. The fever and unwavering love in his stare, stirring poignant emotions in her soul , moving her to faintly stroke the ring, her hand brushing over his heart, triggering a heated shiver to ripple through his body. Sean hissed, his breath heavy and uneven as her lips again locked on him, relentlessly nipping his pecs, his shoulder, his neck, retracing the flames she'd ignited before as she freed him of his shirt then recaptured his ardent tongue. Sean ravished her with fierce hunger as she reclined to the chaise, drawing him atop her form. He then traveled to her ear, relishing the lobe, rousing her to a blissful sigh before his tongue flicked its inner walls. Marita gasped his name, her body turning pliant beneath him, when Sean then moved lower, exploring her neck and chest, the rough graze of his facial hair, tantalizing her skin as he reached the top of her breast that swelled from her chemise, now exposed due to him removing her blouse. _God you're beautiful_, he wanted to state to the exquisite woman that lay beneath him, but instead he lowered his mouth to hers, seizing them with passion, sparking an infinite kiss, that grew deeper, more wanton as their lips feverishly melded together. The remainder of their clothing seemed to slip away under the awkwardness and eagerness of their heated hands, rediscovering their bodies, what would set the other on fire, until nothing was left except their nakedness. Sean again moved over her quaking body that burned with need roused by his fingers and tongue touching and tasting the intimate folds of her core. Arriving at her heaving breasts, Sean delicately teased one peak, then hotly took it in his mouth, driving Marita to helplessly keen and writhe beneath him. He then grazed a fiery trail to her opposite mound, savoring it as he'd done the other, torturing her with his masterful tongue, compelling her to pull his mouth back to hers. Marita kissed him with searing fervor as his hands roamed beneath her, kneading her hips, sliding her against him. "Sean" She gasped at the feel of him, his swollen shaft teasing her aching core when he reclaimed her lips, ardently kissing her, then strongly invading her warmth. Marita moaned at the splendid pleasure, while Sean groaned into her cheek, hotly nudging it as the feeling of her, so tight around him, spread intensely through his veins, intoxicating him. _"I love you."_ He raggedly breathed in her ear, flooding her with tenderness, fueling her need, driving her to instinctively wrap her legs around him, drawing him deeper within her. _"Marita"_ He rapturously groaned then passionately took her lips, plunging his tongue into her mouth then deftly moved within her, inflaming her soul as she sensuously met his powerful thrusts. Their impassioned cries was drowned out by the severe thunder and rain that was now drenching the world outside, both swept away in the blessedness of their amorous high, for the moment forgetting the past, and the uncertainty of their future, in this moment fulfilling the fate that had brought them together once more.


	46. The Darkness Before the Dawn

Hi all:

I know this is a tough day for us all, more difficult for some than for others depending how this day affected your own personal lives. Despite it being the anniversary of a terrible tragedy in American history I hope that everyone is getting through the day okay.

Again, thanks to everyone for the great responses to the last chapter! As always I appreciate your support.

**Chapter Forty-three**

Thunder stirred her from her sleep, blending lethargy with reality, for a moment confusing her. Had it been real? Her mind struggled to determine. Her telling Sean she loved him; her making love with him? Heat pooled through her as she recalled their fervent kisses, his ardent touch, his fullness inside of her. Marita languidly moaned in intense yearning as realization dawned, confirming that it had not been a dream, that she and Sean had indeed given themselves to one another. Marita lay still in a quiet bliss, waiting for the remnants of sleep to fully lift from her senses as she relived how they'd made their way to this bed after their lovemaking on the chaise. She smiled, feeling happy and amazed and slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see a sleeping Sean before her, but instead found the bed empty. Her heart sank in disappointment as she caressed the sheets were he'd laid, feeling the warmth that still lingered, now guessing that he'd not been up long, thinking perhaps he'd gone to the lavatory when light and movement just outside the room, on the balcony, caught her eye. Marita was instantly filled with dread, washing over her, invading limbs, her soul, for a brief second paralyzing her. Did he regret what they'd just shared? Could he still want to keep things as they'd been, with them pretending that they didn't love one another, that they were resolved to a life apart? The questions ached within, but Marita gathered her strength, forcing the painful musings away, deciding to go to him. Marita exited the bed, wincing at her ankle slightly paining due to the weight she was putting on it, but not paining enough to stifle her walk. She then made her way across the room, retrieving Sean's discarded shirt from the floor and slipping it on just as she reached the doors that opened to the veranda. Marita stopped just inside the door frame and for a moment she watched Sean, fear deepening within at the somberness of his stance as he gazed towards the dark horizon that sporadically lit with distant lightning. Marita nervously inhaled then abandoned the haven of the room to face the uncertainty that waited before her. Slowly walking up behind Sean she wrapped her arms around him, then slid her hands up his bare chest, beneath the ring that hung over his heart as she hotly kissed the top of his back, before resting her chin on his shoulder. Sean drew a fervid breath, his heart growing stronger, pounding in his chest as he slipped his hands over hers, then brought one to his lips, gently kissing it. Marita closed her eyes, her breath rushing, her anxiety ebbing at his tender response.

"_You shouldn't be standing on that ankle."_ Sean quietly uttered as he returned her hand to his chest, sighing at the deep warmth it stirred.

"_If it can endure the toils we just subjected it to then I think it can endure anything."_ She softly replied a smile in her voice.

"_Perhaps."_ Sean responded with a solemn smile. _"But is it okay? Really?"_ He asked, turning his head to get a partial view of her face.

"_There's a little pain, but I'll be fine."_ She answered, then stood on her tip toes, aggravating the sting in her ankle to engage Sean's lips in an awkward, but loving kiss that he ended, too quickly, when it began to turn passionate. Sean again turned his gaze to the storm that was approaching from the east as Marita slowly returned her chin to his shoulder. Her heart panging at his reserve, the battle she knew was raging within him. He wanted to protect her, desperately, to ensure that what happened in Chicago would never happen again, but he needed her. She could feel it so deeply, so intensely. His need and his love for her, his desire to resume the future they'd planned, to recapture the life they'd had. But what of the risk? She agonized, knowing that's what plagued him. What had caused him to pull away from her, but he'd kissed her hand and still held it to his chest. She noted with hope, his heart thudding fiercely at her touch. Maybe she was misreading him, she tried to reason, projecting her greatest fear onto the situation, but why had she woke to find him gone, standing on the veranda gazing into the darkness? Because you were right, the answer whispered within. Something is indeed plaguing him, and though she was certain she knew what it was, she was not yet ready to face the woe it could potentially bring. Marita hugged herself to him, needing him closer, driving Sean to close his eyes, to breathe in the humid air in a feeble attempt to quell the fervor that was steadily rising within at her form pressing sensuously against him.

"_You know, this wasn't planned."_ He quietly stated, opening his eyes.

"_What's that?"_ Marita questioned in the same quiet tone.

"_Me, deserting my fears…expressing to you, what is in my heart…making love to you_." He confessed.

"_And now? Do you…do you regret deserting your fears?"_ She shakily asked, turning her eyes to his ruminant profile.

"_No."_ Sean instantly replied, turning to face her, still holding her hand in his. _"I regret nothing." _He impassionedly uttered, tenderly touching her cheek, causing her to drop her gaze.

"_If that's true, why did I wake alone?"_ She unevenly questioned, lifting her eyes back to his, asking what had haunted her since she'd discovered he was on the balcony. _"Do you think…do you think we, us is impossible?" _She asked. Pain gripped her within when Sean didn't answer, but instead returned his gaze to the silhouetted land and trees being illuminated by the increasing lightning. This night, this moment had been incredible. He mused with conflict and love. Better than he'd imagined it would be, having her in his arms again. But here in this home, where there was no one around to see them love without inhibitions it was safe. What would happen if people learned they'd made love? That what they had went way beyond the physical, that they wanted a life together? Would things turn violent as they had in Chicago? Violence was a real possibility considering the anti-miscegenation laws now in Kentucky. Was making this work impossible? Simply a dream that never had any chance at being sustained in reality? These questions had tormented him since they'd finished making love, and she'd quietly fallen asleep in his arms, while he remained awake, watching her sleep, mesmerized at how incredibly lovely she was, and thinking, listening to the fierce storm outside. Did he think it was it impossible, or could they somehow rise above the laws and the hate to have a life together? Could they just leave Lexington, escape to someplace safe – to Toronto? Europe? Without their union being detected by those who would want to hurt them? _"I don't know." _Sean finally answered aloud, anguished at the thought of giving her up and at the chance of her again being the target of some crazed racist. _"But I'd be lying if I said I didn't fear what may come."_ He admitted. _"That you might be hurt again…That I won't be able to protect you."_ He stated with difficulty as he turned to face a speechless and tearful Marita.

"_But, I'd also be lying if I said, I didn't need you more than my next breath."_ He poignantly continued. _"That I can spend the rest of my life without you, because as selfish as it may be I can't, not anymore. " _He said_. "I want to try again."_ He stated, his voice shaky yet passionate as he wiped a tear from her cheek. _"I love you." _He fervidly declared, flooding her with joy, taking her breath away. _"And if you'll have me, I promise I'll spend the rest of my days, doing everything in my power to make you happy and keep you saf..."_

"_I will have you."_ Marita tearfully exclaimed, before he could complete his thought, throwing her arms around him, holding him tightly in happiness and relief. _"I love you." _She faintly expressed, emotion weakening her voice, when Sean lifted her from the ground and passionately took her lips, carrying her back to their bed inside, where they once more surrendered to love and wanting, to what they could never again deny. Choosing to abandon the pain of the past, hopeful and determined to be happy, to have a future together, no matter what may come.


	47. A Peaceful Awakening

I apologize for the delay in posting an update with this story. I have been distracted with RL and many frivolous things that should not have taken the time I should've been spending on this story. Thanks again for your patience, the responses and emails asking that I update. I know sometimes it might not seem like it, but I really do appreciate your support.

**Chapter Forty-four**

Marita awakened to the sun streaming through the sheers and strong taut muscles, pressed against her, wrapping her in warmth. Her heart leapt with joy, rising on her face at the incredibleness of this moment, to be wakening again with Sean by her side, when he gently tightened his hold around her then hotly kissed her neck, inciting a pleasurable gasp. _"Good morning."_ He then whispered in her ear.

"_Is it still morning?"_ She smiled, turning to face him, noting the brightness of the room that didn't reflect early morning.

"_Does it matter?"_ Sean quietly uttered, smiling as he swept a stray curl from her face, his hand then lightly trailing down, caressing her ear and neck, igniting an ardent shiver through her form.

"_No."_ She whispered. "_Not as long as I'm with you." _She said then kissed his lips.

"_Good."_ Sean huskily replied, then again possessed her mouth, feverishly tasting her, before he drew her in his arms, groaning as she settled closer to him, her soft curves, pressing against him, kindling a heat that burned in his veins, testing his restraint as she tucked her head beneath his chin. It was so unbelievable, that the impossible had happened, Sean mused with happiness and awe, that she was in his life again, that they were together and planning to have a future. Three years ago when he'd thought that she'd walked away from him and he'd failed to find her with family, he never imagined that this day would come, that the dreams that burned endlessly in his soul would come to fruition. Sean's heart ached with the memories of the past, his loneliness in Europe and the agony he felt upon learning she'd been attacked, driving him to strengthen his arms around her, to vow within to protect her, to never allow such a travesty to happen again. Feeling the poignancy, the need in his embrace, Marita responded with a tender kiss to his chest then burrowed her face into his neck. Sean closed his eyes, breathing her in, thanking God that she was safe, that she was there with him. Quietness reigned for an infinite amount of time as the young lovers lay in each other's arms, treasuring the joy and amour that filled their hearts, savoring the peace that had alluded them until now…

"_I don't think we should tell our families about us until we're ready to leave Kentucky."_ Sean uttered in a quiet tone then kissed her forehead.

"_I agree."_ Marita softly replied as she stroked his chest. _"But that'll be weeks from now. I don't think I can bear being away from you that long." _

"_Who said anything about us being apart during that time?"_ Sean whispered with love.

"_You did just say…"_

"_That we shouldn't tell our families."_ He quietly interjected. _"But that doesn't mean that in the meantime we can't be together."_

"_That sounds a lot like the plan we had before, when we were discovered by Nancy the first week into our secret relationship."_ She lightly recalled.

"_That wasn't my fault." _Sean laughed with wonderment, amazed and happy that she remembered nearly everything from their previous life together._ "You were the one who said you'd seen her picking tomatoes in the garden."_

"_That wasn't an invitation for you to…"_ Marita excitedly countered, then halted when there was a noise outside the door, prompting her to stiffen against him.

"_There's no need for concern. No one knows we're here. Well… that I'm here."_ He corrected, then brought her hand to his lips, kissing it.

"_What did you tell them?"_ She whispered as she sat up, her focus instantly shifting from the discussion about the past, to the situation of the present and them potentially being caught again.

"_I sent everyone home, save for Nancy." _He answered. He wanted more time with her, and he couldn't safely do that with a house full of servants. Thus, at first light, when the servants had arrived for work, he'd changed their schedules from a half-day to having the whole day and weekend off. However, Nancy had refused to go, insisting there was work she had to complete before leaving for the weekend. So he'd reluctantly allowed her to continue working, but only until lunch time. One servant would be easier to dodge than six, and if there had to be a servant in the house, Nancy was the best choice. The woman had been with the family a long time, had seen a lot of things. She was trustworthy. Therefore he had no doubt that she would be discreet if she so happen to catch on to what was going on with him and Marita._ "She insisted on staying and finishing up some work. I did inform her about you staying the night." _He continued_. "I told her about your ankle being injured by the rogue horse and that you'd stayed the night because the storm had been too severe for you to travel."_ He explained as he remained relaxed now with one hand behind his head, lying back on the pillow, watching her with amorous eyes.

"_Do you think she believed you?"_ Marita queried with doubt, thinking how the woman knew their history well and might find Sean's explanation for her spending the night questionable, especially with all of his family being conveniently out of town.

"_Yes."_ He seriously replied as he absently stroked her hand where it now laid on his lower torso, enflaming his desire. _"It was for the most part the truth. I gave her no indication that you hadn't spent the night alone." _He said_. "And honestly, even if she does suspect something …"_

"_Her suspicions will remain unspoken." _Marita finished his thought.

"_Yes." _He confirmed_. _

"_Thank you, for protecting my honor."_ Marita softly stated as her hand drifted to his chest before she chastely tasted his mouth, rousing him to a groan.

"_Always." _ Sean uttered, then reclaimed her lips in a scorching kiss as he fluidly shifted their position in the bed so that their bodies lay facing one another.

"_You do know I can't stay here all day?"_ She gasped as he now hotly grazed her cheek.

"_Why not?"_ Sean quietly asked as he continued to her ear, nipping it lightly, before descending to her neck, kissing it with hunger and heat.

"_I need to let Jessie Mae know that I'm okay. She's probably worried sick that I didn't come home last night." _She breathily voiced. _"And you have work to do, remember there is a sick horse you need to be tending to?"_

"_Sam and Pete are taking care of the horses."_ Sean countered, his hot breath against her neck, sending a wave of warmth through her extremities. _"Furthermore, I checked on Zenith earlier, and she's doing much better."_

"_Where was I when you were talking to servants and checking on horses?"_ She weakly teased, thinking she hadn't slept that sound since before the attack.

"_Sleeping"_ He replied. _"I think our…activities wore you out." _He huskily declared as his hand slipped between her thighs, finding that she was ready for him, causing him to groan and her to pant with desire.

"_Sean, we can't."_ Marita choppily protested as his fingers explored her folds.

"_Why not?"_ He whispered against her mouth as he applied a gentle, sensual pressure to her core.

"_Because, someone will hear."_ She breathlessly argued.

"_This is true."_ Sean smirked at what his talents had done to her before, then passionately took her mouth.

"_You're not that good."_ Marita faintly claimed, attempting to challenge his confident tone as he drew away while continuing his deliberate, delectable knead between her legs.

"_You think so?"_ He challenged with ardor, then slipped two fingers inside, gently stroking her, driving her to an intense moan as her body tensed with delight, proving his point. _"Just give me a few more minutes." _He quietly requested, then slowly tortured her lips, darting his tongue inside her mouth, teasing her teeth and tongue before pulling away, stirring her to fervently gasp for more. _"I promise I'll keep things… modest, and thus no one will hear."_ He impassionedly vowed as he quickened his ministrations altering Marita's coherent response into a heavenly cry as he delved deeper within her, rediscovering that rapturous spot that drove her pleasure to intensely crest just as he again ravished her mouth…

* * *

An hour later…

"_Hey."_ Sean uttered as he slipped his arms around her then buried his face in her neck, inhaling the fresh smell of the bath she'd took lingering on her skin.

"_Hey."_ She whispered.

"_So"_

"_So?"_ She smiled, meeting his loving gaze in the mirror, in front of which they stood.

"_How soon will you be back_?" He quietly asked.

"_You want me to come back?"_ She feigned shocked.

"_I didn't send all those servants home for nothing."_

"_I thought that was about my honor." _She quipped as she ceased to tame her hair.

"_It was that, and a few other things."_ He declared then fondled her neck with his lips and tongue.

"_Such as?"_ Marita breathed, her body quickly becoming pliant for him.

"_We never finished discussing how we're going to do this"_ He stated, his voice deep and smoldering as he tighten his arms around her then fervidly nuzzled her neck once more.

"_I thought we'd done enough of 'this' to last a lifetime."_ She breathlessly joked.

"_I doubt that."_ Sean scoffed, then kissed her ear, tasting it with hotness and skill. _"I can never get enough of you."_

"_I noticed."_ She gasped, then turned in his arms and gave him an ardent kiss, letting him know the feeling was mutual.

"_We have two days before the family is home from Louisville and the ranch is busy again with servants and ranch-hands."_ He sighed, after reluctantly releasing her mouth. _"I want to spend that time with you." _

"_I like that idea."_ She murmured. _"But you know what I'd like more?"_

"_What?" _Sean smiled, gazing at her with tenderness.

"_To…to marry, this day." _She quietly conveyed, completely surprising Sean. _"I know that we couldn't do it here." _She recognized. _"But Cleveland is less than 100 miles away. We could go there, marry and be home in time for dinner."_ She dreamed aloud as Sean briefly lowered his gaze, conflict and love pulsing through him as the dream took hold in his heart. He wanted this more than she knew, to make her his wife, to commit to her this day before God. How magnificent would it be if they could finally be joined in matrimony, but the hurt of the past dimmed the hope within, reminding him of the danger that could befall her if they made such a move now. _ "But… it's too risky." _She voiced in a near question, the dream fading as reality dawned.

"_Yes."_ Sean confirmed, his heart hurting as she somberly dropped her eyes. _"Hey." _He uttered, lifting her chin, forcing her eyes back to his. _"We'll still have the weekend, and the rest of our lives once this mess is over with my pa."_

"_I know. I just wish…"_

"_I know." _He quietly echoed as he gently touched her cheek, then kissed her lips, before taking her in his arms.

* * *

"_Thanks for stopping by."_ Sean said, shaking the man's hand as they stood at the top of the porch's stairs, waiting while a ranch-hand brought the man's carriage around. Mr. Ridley had come by to give Sean an update on Asa's claim against the ranch. As promised, the man had filed the request for an injunction with Judge Harris that morning, but the judge had not ruled on the filing. He instead decided to do a hearing on the matter after the holiday. Mr. Ridley had assured Sean that things would be alright and noted to him the fact that the judge waiting to schedule a hearing would further delay any plans Asa might've had to try and take the Logan property immediately. However, the man's assurances did little to stay Sean's worries which prompted him to ask what would be the next step if their injunction was denied. The man replied that he'd then file a claim that Clay's "contract" with Asa was invalid because of his age. Clay was only 18, the man had pointed out, which was old enough to conduct business. However, there were laws in Lexington about individuals under the age of 20 conducting business that exceed a certain dollar amount. The law was complicated and contradictory. Mr. Ridley had explained, but they still might be able to use it to their advantage. Sean just hoped it wouldn't come to that, them using the age law to try and stop Asa. For he felt that argument was weak at best, considering all the young individuals who conducted business beyond the dollars the law allowed. Sean hoped that the judge would see Asa's irrational choice to prematurely call in the loan, and as a result strike down his request to seize their land, that he'd give them a chance to pay the man with cash. Sean's mind again went to Clay, his temper rising to the mess his brother had gotten them in to. He couldn't wait until Clay returned to town. He angrily thought. Because when he did, his brother was going to have a hell of lot more than Asa Winters to worry about.

"_I'll let you know when the judge sets a date for the hearing." _Mr. Ridley stated drawing Sean from his thoughts, when his carriage came to a stop in front of the porch's steps. _"Try to relax, have a good holiday."_ The man suggested upon seeing Sean's mood grow dark. _"Everything is going to be alright." _He confidently declared. Sean nodded, acknowledging the suggestion, his anger gradually abating at the man's words that incited thoughts of Marita. Satisfied with Sean's response, Mr. Ridley then made his way to his carriage as Sean's rumination continued with Marita, the amazing morning they'd shared, heating his form, while his heart saddened at her bittersweet departure, wanting so much to fulfill her dream, that was his dream too, to marry today. But the risk was too great. Wasn't it? He debated within. What if you could do it? Marry her in Ohio and make it back to Lexington without detection, without incident. His heart hopefully posed, springing with joy at such a possibility. In spite of everything and everyone, you'd be married, and thus if something happened, it wouldn't be so easy for things to turn as they did before with your families lying to keep you apart. No. His logic quickly shot down. It'd be best to play it safe, stay the weekend in Lexington, in seclusion on the ranch. He sullenly, weakly resolved. We'll have our time to marry, and this time, nothing and no one is going to keep it from happening.

* * *

Marita walked into the hallway that led to the front door of Jessie Mae's home, carrying a small bag that held the clothing and toiletries she'd need for her weekend with Sean. She wished it could be more than that – a weekend of loving and talking. She thought even as memories of their lovemaking flushed her limbs. She wished that when she left this home she was going to be with him for good that they were starting their life together. She mused, now thinking of her proposition that they marry today. Their plans were so similar to the plans they'd made in the past – deciding not to tell their families, planning to move away from Kentucky; she kind of longed to do something different, to slightly veer from the path they'd taken before. She knew it was silly, but a small part of her felt by doing this they'd somehow ensure that all would be well. When the truth was, nothing was guaranteed. Just like before everything about their choice to be together was a risk, and though she wasn't eager to meet the hatred they'd undoubtedly face, she was happy in knowing that this time no matter the good and bad she and Sean would be living their lives as one. Marita set her bag in the chair next to the table in the hall intent on writing her aunt a note to let the woman know that she'd be away for the weekend, but away where? She pondered as she retrieved a piece of paper from the table drawer then picked up the quill to write. She couldn't very well tell her she'd be spending the weekend with Sean. She thought, when the front door of the home suddenly opened.

"_Thank God!"_ Jessie Mae sighed with relief at the sight of her niece and made her way across the space then took the young woman in her arms. _"I was little worried when you didn't come home last night."_

"_I was alright."_ Marita stated as she hugged the woman back. _"I stayed, at pa's."_ She lied, remembering that her father was out of town and thus would make for a great excuse as to where she'd stayed the night. _"The storm was just too rough for me to leave the ranch." _She explained, thankful the woman had her in an embrace, and hence couldn't see the deceit that was likely etched on her face.

"_I figured as much."_ Jessie Mae replied as she now noticed the bag in the chair and paper and quill on the table. _"You going somewhere?"_ She asked while ending the hug.

"_I'm…spending the weekend with Florida." _Marita stammered the lie that she knew was mistake as soon as she opened her mouth._ "We're going to Louisville for the Freedom Fest."_ She tried to recover with more confidence, forcing herself to look her aunt in the eyes.

"_When did you decide this?"_ Jessie Mae quizzed, her soft gaze turning severe, yet strangely expressing a hint of concern. She'd just seen Florida in town and the young woman had mentioned nothing about her and Marita going to Louisville when they'd spoke.

"_Yesterday."_ Marita replied as she retrieved her bag from the chair. "Look, I have get going." She said, feeling she needed to get out of there before she drowned in dishonesty.

"_You didn't stay at your pa's. You stayed the night with Sean Logan. Didn't you?"_ Jessie Mae suddenly deduced, stunning Marita, rooting her where she stood.

"_No."_ Marita disclaimed once she'd recovered from the shock. _"Why would you say such a thing?" _She asked, her voice shaky, all but contradicting her denial.

"_Because the only thing that could get you to tell the fib you just told is if you're trying to cover something to do with Sean Logan."_ The woman uttered with disquiet.

"_I have to go."_ Marita nervously repeated, not even bothering to dispute her aunt's claim; for what would be the point, the woman already knew she was lying. Right now, it'd be best she get out of there before the conversation deteriorated further.

"_Oh My Lord, Marita."_ The woman shook her head in dismay. _"How can you possibly think any good will come of this?" _

"_I won't talk to you about him."_ Marita sternly stated, looking the woman in the eyes, then stepped forward.

"_Please, just hear me out."_ Jessie Mae asserted, holding up her hand, stopping Marita. The woman then took a calming breath, asking God to help her then resumed_. "I know… that you still love him, but Marita, honey…love… love didn't save you before."_ She contended. _"You were beaten, nearly killed because of your love for him."_

For a moment Marita closed her eyes, anger and hurt flaring in her heart at what she'd endured- the one thing she still could not remember- how it had torn her and Sean apart and nearly destroyed her family with the lies it spun. _"You don't have to remind me of what happened with the attack." _ She then unevenly spoke.

"_Then why are you determined to endure that hell again?"_ The woman pled. _"It was God's grace that saved you before. If you do this again…" _She paused, shaking her head_. "God might not be so kind."_ Her voiced cracked with fear that stirred compassion within her niece, who set down her bag and took the woman in an embrace.

"_I understand your concern."_ Marita said as emotion rose in her tone. _"But you're going to have to trust me and trust God and know that I'll be alright."_

"_Are you going away with him?"_ The woman worriedly asked as she suddenly pulled back from the hug, but still desperately gripped Marita's arms_. _ _"You have to know you can't be together." _

"_No. I'm not going away with him." _Marita briefly dropped her eyes at her answer that bordered on a lie. She wasn't leaving with Sean today, but one day soon they'd be going away together.

"_Well then why the bag?" _Jessie Mae anxiously pressed.

"_I…I need some time alone, to think…"_

"_You lie. You're going away with him!"_ The woman accused with distressed. _"Do you not care about the pain me and your fathered suffered when you were attacked? Do not understand that you could lose your life by being with this man?"_ She fiercely questioned.

"_I care, and I understand."_ Marita strongly countered, even as tears brimmed in her eyes. _"But this is my life and my choice, and if you can't understand that…if you can't accept who I am, what I've chosen, then you... can no longer be my family." _

* * *

Marita walked up the front steps to the Logan home, replaying Jessie Mae's words in her mind. She hated seeing her aunt so upset and hated even more giving her an ultimatum. It broke her heart. But what else could she do? Her choice was her choice, and despite the fact that she loathed how much it would hurt her family, how much it could devastate them if something went wrong. She loathed more a life of unhappiness which was what her life would be without Sean. Thankfully Jessie Mae had understood that, well maybe not understood, but she'd chosen to accept it, albeit reluctantly, and in turn decided that their relationship was more important than her decision to be with Sean. Marita entered the Logan house and was greeted by Sean, standing before her. She instantly dropped her bag and rushed into his arms, barely noticing that he'd changed from the clothes he'd worn that morning, that he was now wearing a dark dress suit. She just needed to be close to him, to feel the reassurance of his embrace, immerse herself in the happiness she could only find with him. Sean held her close, tenderly rubbing her back, turning her worries into calm, deepening the love for him within her. _"You okay?"_ He quietly asked as she strengthened her arms around him and nestled her face in his neck.

"_Yes"_ She uttered. _"I'm fine."_

"_Well then marry me."_ He softly requested.

"_Sean, you know I will."_ She whispered with bewilderment and a gentle laugh, not understanding his request.

"_That's not what I meant."_ He clarified as he pulled away, the beautiful innocence in her eyes touching him with love, filling his soul. _"I meant, marry me…marry me today."_


	48. The Perfect Day

Thanks everyone for the responses! I appreciate your continued support. :)

**Chapter Forty-five**

Sean barely registered his voice that uttered vows of love and honor as he slipped the diamond wedding band, next to the matching engagement ring that adorned her slim finger…

"_With this ring, I thee wed." _

He couldn't believe that they were here, that in spite of all the hate and pain, the years apart due to their family's lies, the misunderstandings, they'd finally made it to this day. The anguish of the past along with the love, the hope of this moment, the future, rushed his soul, seizing his breath, nearly overwhelming him, but he remained composed, not wanting to get lost in his emotions. He needed to revel in everything, to fully experience how incredibly beautiful she looked in her modest traveling suit, with her hair loosely pulled in a bun and curls hanging around her face. He needed to fully savor how her gorgeous brown eyes shined with love and the way her hands rested in his, so soft, so powerful – her touch, inciting ripples of warmth that awakened every sense in his form. How was it possible for a woman to touch a man in such a way that she changed the deepest depths of soul, his very essence he didn't know. He just knew that he, and that she too, would remember this day forever…

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife." _

Sean leaned forward, their hands still clasped, and kissed her lips, chastely, then slowly, lovingly deepened his taste of her, his heart aching with adoration and joy, before he then took her in his arms, hugging her tightly, fighting the emotion that was threatening to spill from his eyes, when she conquered his resolve, emotionally whispering _"I love you."_

Sean drew a deep breath at the extraordinary event of the day before, happiness surging his heart as he inattentively tended to the surprise he was making for his bride. After Marita had gotten over the initial shock of his proposal, she'd asked him if he was certain he wanted to do this. After all, he'd always been the one who was extremely cautious about how they handled their relationship, but he'd assured her that he wanted to do this, to marry that day. Marita had excitedly, tearfully accepted his request, and they'd immediately headed for Ohio, but not before she changed into one of the suits she'd left behind at her father's home when she'd moved. To avoid any suspicions, he'd left for the train station alone and 40 minutes later she'd followed behind. They didn't even see each other at the station or catch the same train to Ohio. For they'd agreed before that it'd be best if they eluded each other as much as possible, especially while in Lexington. The plan was that he'd arrive in Cleveland an hour before her, ensure that marrying there was possible and if so he'd then retrieve her from the train station. Thankfully everything had gone according to planned. Like Illinois, Ohio had no laws against miscegenation; however they were different in that most judges there would perform such a ceremony, but only for an outrageous amount of cash, something that most interracial couples didn't have which deterred many from legally marrying. It was no surprise that Sean and Marita weren't welcomed with smiles and congratulations at the Cleveland courthouse. However, they weren't rebuffed either. The clerk had took their cash, albeit questioningly and the judge had married them at the end of the day when all his other cases had been completed. Marita and Sean had then made their way back to Lexington and the ranch in the same covert way in which they'd left – in secret and thus undetected, arriving home just before sunset… Sean moved away from the stove to retrieve a couple of eggs from the counter across the way, his joy deepening and his body heated at the night he'd shared with his bride…

After lighting the candles he'd set around the guest suite, the room that now seemed like their own, Sean laid his jacket on the chaise. He then began to loosen his tie as he slowly walked over to the bed when he heard the sound of the door to the adjoining bath prompting him to turn around. Instantly, his hands ceased pulling the tie from his neck, for he was mesmerized by the vision before him - the beautiful woman that was now his wife. His intense blue gaze caught her innocent browns, stopping Marita in her path, leaving her breathless. Was this really real, she questioned in wonderment, is he truly my husband? Yes. Her heart whispered with elation.

"_It's not what I envisioned wearing on our wedding night, but it's all I have."_ She then shyly spoke, glancing down at the simple cotton nightgown she wore.

"_It's perfect."_ Sean quietly replied, drawing her eyes, now passionate with tenderness, back to him. Marita then resumed her steps, as their gazes remained bound with wanting and amour, passion and joy. _"You're perfect."_ Sean softly added, when she reached him, then kissed her mouth, leisurely, fervidly drinking her in. Marita moaned, threading her fingers through his hair as he then moved to her cheek, driving her to tilt her head, welcoming the hotness the access she provided brought. Sean then skimmed her neck, groaning at its sweet taste as she breathlessly gasped his name. He then traveled lower, cherishing her shoulder with wanton fever as he smoothly pushed the straps of her gown aside and watched with yearning as the covering slipped to the floor.

"_So beautiful."_ He passionately whispered as his eyes roamed her exquisitely nude form, before he returned to her stare, capturing her soul with his gaze, driving her to recommence their kiss, her tongue caressing the depths of his mouth. Sean hungrily groaned as she quickly, fluidly discarded of his clothes, then gently guided him to sit upon the bed. For a moment she stood before him, stroking his cheek, treasuring the adoration and impassion in his blue stare. She loved him and wanted him so much, her heart ached, when his hands came to rest on her thighs, brushing against them, causing her breath to quicken at his silent, fervent request. Marita remained standing for a beat longer, watching as her husband's eyes darkened with desire when she finally answered his feverish demand and straddled his lap. Sean groaned as her feminine heat brushed against him, rousing him to kiss her with fierce hunger, to pull her closer to him. His hands heatedly wandered the length of her back, intermittently stopping at her buttocks and thighs to cherish their softness, their feminine splendor. Marita ardently moaned at the fire that flamed within her then sinuously changed her position and joined her body to his. Sean groaned as she sighed an anguished, yet enraptured cry. "_I love you." _He emotionally whispered as he now looked her into the eyes, holding her misty gaze. _"So much." _He uttered as he brushed away the tear that escaped down her cheek, then captured her lips again as she began to move against him, sealing a bond more powerful, deeper than the vows they'd made, binding their hearts and souls, creating a union that could never be broken again.

* * *

Flowers, the scent of flowers and a peaceful silence filled the air, deepening the mirth in Marita's wake from sleep. Marita took a deep breath, savoring the smell of the blooms, stretching with happiness at this new day, this new life she was starting with Sean, when she opened her eyes to find the source of the sweet smell in the air, a single red rose laying on the pillow before her. Delight instantly heightened in her heart, causing her to brightly smile at how wonderful life was right now. She then reached for the lovely bud, her hand stopping midway when she caught sight of the wedding rings that now graced her finger. This was all so surreal, her being married to Sean Logan. If someone had told her three months ago that returning to Lexington was going to change her life so dramatically, she never would've believed them. Even three weeks ago, after she'd learned the truth about her life, she never thought that three weeks later she'd be here – waking as Sean Logan's wife. Her heart pounded with excitement and bliss as she recalled their wedding in Cleveland and the wonderful night that followed. _"Unbelievable" _She happily sighed then picked up the rose, smiling as she brushed it against her nose when she noticed a folded parchment on the nightstand with her name upon it.

_My beautiful wife, forgive me for not being at your side this glorious morning, but there is something I must do to make this morning more precious for you. I hope that your sleep was as peaceful as mine and that you'll join me in the sunroom once you've fully awakened. I'll await your presence. I love you._

_Your splendidly happy husband, Sean._

Marita beamed with glee. _"Husband."_ She quietly whispered in awe as she stared at the words on the paper her smile growing, if that were even possible, when the smell of the rose that seemed to fill the air was gradually overtaken by the smell of burning bread drifting into the room. Alarmed, Marita placed the rose and note on the nightstand, exited the bed, quickly slipped on her robe then followed the unpleasant odor to the kitchen where she found her ambitious husband, cursing his apparent failure at trying to cook a loaf of bread. Marita stood in the doorway, watching Sean swear in frustration as he activated the motor of the ceiling fan in hopes of reducing the smoke that now filled the room. Marita brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh that threatened to escape even as her heart flooded with tenderness at the thought behind his loving attempt.

"_Need a hand?"_ She offered after gaining control of her snickers that were straining to burst through. Sean turned to her, a disappointed scowl on his face, sighed then returned his attention back to the charred bread, uttering a retort she didn't quite understand.

"_It's the thought that counts."_ Marita assured as she walked up to him and gently ran her hand through his hair, stopping at the nape of his neck, drawing his upset eyes to her. _"Thank you for trying."_ She whispered, then gave him a kiss, slightly soothing his vexation.

"_Yeah, trying and failing."_ He quietly scoffed.

"_Well you can't be good at everything."_ She smiled, then again took his mouth, this time tasting him with ardor, melting away all that was left of his frustration.

"_There are things I'm good at?"_ Sean murmured as their lips parted, his eyes intense with fervent flames.

"_Oh yes."_ Marita passionately confirmed.

"_I thought I was mediocre at best at 'that.'"_ He ardently replied as he pulled her close causing her to gasp at the heat she could now feel emanating from him.

"_I wasn't talking about 'that'. I was talking about your scrambled eggs."_ She quipped, then pecked his lips and quickly fled his grasp, surprising him so that he didn't have a chance to pull her back like he wanted. Marita figured if they didn't stop this banter now they'd be making love on the kitchen floor, which might not be so bad, she heatedly thought as a wave of desire, smoldering and intense rushed her stomach and core, but it was still the kitchen. She reminded herself, forcing the hotness down, the splinters alone would wreak havoc on her back and buttocks due to the wooden floor. _"They look delicious."_ She uttered as she made her way to the counter where the scrambled eggs sat on a plate, then scooped a small piece in her mouth as Sean watched with an amorous smile. _"Hmm, very good." _She declared, raising an eyebrow to her husband.

"_I'm glad you think so."_ He said as he joined her at the counter and sexily thumbed away a morsel of egg that lingered on her lips, managing to reignite the heat she'd previous pushed away. _"Because I'm afraid the eggs and grits I made are the only things that survived my tenure at the stove and thus will be all we'll be having for breakfast."_

"_That's fine by me."_ Marita sighed then slowly, helplessly took his lips, driving Sean to draw her strongly, gently in his arms as he gained full control, feverishly feasting on her mouth, stirring her to moan. _"Hmm. The eggs are good, but you taste better." _She breathed as she pulled away from his mouth.

"_Is that so?"_ Sean huskily smiled.

"_Yes."_ She uttered then kissed him again, hungrily.

"_Hmm."_ Sean groaned into her mouth, again taking a deep fervid taste of her before reluctantly pulling away. _"As much as I'd like to finish this there's still a minor surprise awaiting you in the sunroom."_ He stated with heated breaths.

"_Really? What?"_ She breathlessly whispered when he surprised her by swiftly scooping her up in his arms and again devoured her mouth as he carried her to the room that was adjacent to the kitchen on the back side of the house.

* * *

"_That was delicious."_ Marita contently sighed, placing a hand on her stomach as she sat back on the unique seating that was built into the walls of the room, going from corner to corner, accenting the large windows that stretched from wall to wall. _ "Even without the bread." _She lightly added.

"_Thank you."_ Sean softly replied, placing his arm atop the bench behind her back then leaning over and gently brushing her lips with his own.

"_And the room is wonderful."_ She whispered a bit breathless due to the kiss_. "I mean it's always been beautiful, but with all the flowers." _She paused, gazing around the room at the colorful array of Persian Buttercups – her favorite flower, that beautified the room. _"It's even more lovely."_

"_Anything for my wife."_ He quietly uttered, then kissed her once more.

"_I can't believe we're married."_ She sighed in disbelief.

"_Too fast."_ He questioned as he threaded his fingers through hers.

"_Of course not."_ She quipped. _"I asked you remember." _

"_Um, I seem to recall asking you first, on the tree swing in the east pasture." _Sean spiritedly reminded her of the time from three years before.

"_Okay, I'll give you that."_ Marita conceded. _"But if it wasn't for my persistence, we'd still be living in sin." _

"_Living in sin?" _Sean chuckled at her ridiculous description of their relationship, considering Marita was not an overly religious person_. "Somehow I doubt our sinful ways would've left you abashed and unable to continue our relationship."_

"_Perhaps not" _Marita acknowledged with her own laughter_. "But I like this 'relationship' better."_ She beamed.

"_As do I."_ Sean concurred, then sealed his response with a long, deep kiss which was followed by a companionable silence that fell between them as they sat relaxed on the bench, their hands still intertwined, Sean's arm now around her, pulling her to him, her head now resting on his shoulder while they enjoyed the warm sun that penetrated the room, breathed in the fragrant air. Both contemplating their life, the future, their families, content to remain in this tranquil bliss forever.

"_Are you sure you're okay with me continuing to stay with Jessie Mae?"_ Marita quietly asked, breaking the silence to reveal the main focus of her rumination. Besides telling their families, which ultimately they'd decided not to do, despite Jessie Mae knowing they were back together and Alice and Lexy likely being supportive, they'd deduced that the fewer people who knew of their marriage, the better chance they had at keeping things secret. The logistics of their marriage was one of the many things they'd discussed during their meal; how they were going to live as husband and wife while keeping secret their marriage. Of course they knew that living under the same roof was not an option, but they did want to find some way to live in close proximity to each other. Sean had reluctantly suggested she move back in with her pa. However, she'd rejected that idea, to his quiet disappointment. Though her pa had made some progress in repairing their relationship, Marita still didn't trust him enough to bring him back fully into her life. And if she moved back in with him that's exactly what she'd be doing. Additionally, there was her conversation with Jessie Mae. Though she didn't come out and say "I'm back with Sean" that was the obvious conclusion of their conversation. Marita was certain the first chance her aunt got, she'd be informing her pa of their discussion. Marita didn't want to feed into that truth and in turn fuel God only knew what type of terrible response from her pa by moving back to the ranch.

"_You know I'd rather have you here at the ranch, so that we can be closer together."_ Sean softly replied, drawing her from her thoughts. _"But I do understand your reasons for not wanting to move back, and really, it is the wisest and safest choice right now."_

"_Well I am still working here."_ She stated. _"So, I don't think we'll have any problems squeezing in meals together."_

"_This is true, but conducting the more intimate acts of marriage might prove to be more difficult."_

"_I seem to remember a certain young man being very resourceful in the past when it came to finding a place to engage in such acts."_ She declared.

"Back then there were far less people roaming the ranch." Sean contended_. "I'm not sure the dandelion field would be safe considering all the guards we have now patrolling the property, and then there's my family who are older now and with all that's going on a little more in tune with each other's behavior. If we disappeared for an hour every day at the same time, it wouldn't take long for them to figure out something was going on."_

"_I guess then we'll have to stay chaste until we leave Kentucky."_ Marita concluded with a half-kidding sigh_. "They do say absence makes the heart grow fonder."_

"_Not this heart."_ Sean scoffed. _"Absence will only make me crazy."_

"_Well we can't have that, now can we?"_ She murmured , before teasing his mouth.

"_No."_ Sean huskily replied. _"I'll figure something out."_ He vowed, then possessed her lips, taking them with passion as his hand found her breast before he leaned her back on the cushioned bench, fervently resuming what they'd started earlier in the kitchen, but failed to finish due to his lovely surprise.

* * *

"_You're going to miss the fireworks."_ Marita quietly uttered, her hand inside Sean's half-buttoned shirt, listening to his languid breaths as she lay against him, beneath the sky that twinkled with the first signs of twilight.

"_I'm awake."_ Sean replied in the same quiet tone. _"Just thinking."_

"_About?"_ She asked as her hand gently stirred on his chest.

"_Home."_ He sighed, closing his eyes at the heat kindled by her innocent caress. _"Where it will be."_

"_And where were you thinking?"_

"_I hear Toronto is a great place to start afresh."_ He voiced with a smile, then kissed the crown of her head.

"_Funny, I've heard the same thing about Europe, Paris in particular."_ She playfully countered.

"_I could never ask you to make such a move."_ Sean stated, the smile in an instant gone from his voice.

"_Sean, I'm your wife."_ Marita poignantly declared, propping herself up to look him in the eyes_. "I'll happily go anywhere you ask."_

"_What makes you think I want to go back to Europe?"_ He asked, his gaze adoring and intense, holding hers as he lightly tucked a hair behind her ear.

"_I listened when you talked about London and Paris."_ She softly answered her heart fluttering at his touch. _"Despite your loneliness, you loved the culture there and the work you did for your grandpa and uncle."_

Sean couldn't dispute her response. He'd been incredibly lonely in Europe, had missed her terribly. Missing her was what had driven him back to the states, but if she'd been there with him. Things would've turned out vastly different. He'd enjoyed the work and culture of Europe so much, he likely would've never returned 'home.' _"I don't know if my work with my grandpa and uncle will still be an option once they learn of our marriage." _He then reminded himself and her of their impending issues with their families. _"Besides that, you had a life in Toronto and you have family there."_

"_My life in Toronto was nothing more than me being pampered by my Aunt Barbara and Uncle Charles while doing minimal work at his bank."_ Marita countered. _"As far as having family there, I suspect they'll be no more welcoming than your family."_ She said. _"And honestly though Toronto is more progressive than the states in areas of tolerance, I don't think their progressiveness is comparable to the tolerance you witnessed in Europe."_

"_That may be true, but it is progressive enough for us to have a life there right?" _He questioned._ "I ask because moving across the Atlantic, thousands of miles away means you may never see your family again. " _ He continued, holding her eyes. _"With all that's going on here with Jim Crow and the Klan, we'd likely never come back to the states again. At least in Toronto you could visit with your family, and they with you if you all so choose, but if we're in Europe it would likely be impossible." _He pointed out, his own heart saddening at the possibility of never seeing this ranch, maybe even his pa and siblings again. Marita lowered her gaze as the reality of what she was suggesting weighed upon her. Things were strained with her family right now and would likely become more difficult when they learned of her marriage to Sean, but despite their differences she couldn't image that their relationship would be estranged forever. When she was truthful with herself, her heart hurt at the thought of never seeing her family again. But that was the choice she'd made when she married Sean, a choice that she'd never question or change, a choice that meant that different from others, her marriage meant that in the future she and her husband could not visit with their families due to the scrutiny and risk.

"_This is a big decision."_ Sean tenderly touched her cheek, driving her gaze back to his_. "We don't have to make it tonight." _

"_Perhaps not…."_ Marita softly replied but before her response could fully escape her lips, a loud boom obscured her words and caused her to jump, to clasp his loose shirt in a death grip.

"_You okay?"_ He asked as he gently laid his hand over hers that was still grasping his shirt.

"_Yes."_ She sighed, relaxing, now looking in wonder at the gorgeous colors that peppered the sky.

"_Beautiful."_ Sean whispered as he touched her hair, caressing a curl, watching her as the bright lights reflected on her face.

"_Indeed."_ She concurred in a hushed tone, her eyes still fixed on the sky. Sean smiled at her obliviousness to what he'd meant, that he wasn't referring to the lights in the sky, but the beauty of her, his wife. Marita then returned to her original position, lying against Sean only this time in a way so that she could get a better view of the illuminating sky while he continued to watch her with happiness and awe, paying little attention to the show above, amazed that she was his wife, that he'd been blessed with such a woman, thankful that God had given them a second chance to have the life he was certain this time would not be deterred.


	49. The Dawn of Reality

**cdnndc, hawaiianbelle and jazphace – **thanks so much for taking the time to post a response. As always I appreciate it. :)

**Chapter Forty-six**

Marita admired Sean's slumberous expression, his handsome face in a state of sleep, beautiful – an unusual thing for a man, but so true when she thought of Sean - and more peaceful than she'd ever seen him. She wondered how long it would be before they'd resolve all the issues in Lexington – Ned's trial, the trouble with the ranch, before they could finally go off to live their lives, return to tranquil moments like this. Marita continued to gaze at the gorgeous man that was her husband, now tenderly touching his taut chest, lightly brushing her hand over his pecs, causing him to stir, to languidly sigh. Encouraged and delighted at his amorous response to the memorable morning she hoped to give him, Marita moved to his chiseled stomach, caressing his navel then slowly slipping her hand lower, beneath the sheets and between his legs. Sean groaned, his mind and body now fully roused as she slipped her hand around him, gently stroking his length and kissed his mouth, lingeringly, passionately before pulling away. Sean's sigh of protest, melded into a gasp when she proceeded to his chest, her mouth hotly trailing over it's center and peaks, scorching him with yearning fire, then skimming his stomach, sensuously tonguing his navel, fostering a burning moan, before she turned her attention to his shaft. Her mouth then joined the erotic knead of her hand to taste him in the most deliciously, rapturous ways, driving him to feverishly keen her name, to brutally grasp the sheets beneath him, when his release finally came in a passionately violent shutter that drove a guttural scream of ecstasy from his lips. Breath rushed from Sean's lungs, his limbs weak and trembling, still tingled with heat and pliant euphoria as Marita lovingly, relentlessly assaulted his body, ardently kissing his stomach, his chest, then stopping for a moment to tease and torture his pecs. Sean groaned in pleasurable angst, his body again becoming inflamed as she moved to his neck, fervently drinking in its male taste before she took his lips in a deep kiss. _"I need to get dressed." _She breathlessly whispered_. "Get to my pa's before the workers start arriving." _She said, then kissed him again and moved to leave the bed when Sean surprised her, grabbing her before she could go, pulling her back to the bed, rolling her beneath him.

"_You don't honestly think I'm going to let you off that easily."_ He huskily declared as he teased her feminine portal with his hard shaft, instantly arousing her with feverish desire.

"_Sean."_ She gasped, pleading with him to give her what she needed, but he refused to answer her cry, instead continuing the torturous ministrations with his shaft, while adding a tender caress to the peaks of her breast. _"Sean, please"_ Marita passionately breathed as she thrashed against him, when he mercifully, fervidly answered her plea, plunging into her tight heat while hungrily seizing her mouth...

* * *

Several hours later...

Marita stood before the mirror in her pa's home, styling her hair, thinking of the passionate morning she'd had with Sean. She'd wanted to give him a morning he wouldn't soon forget since their intimate time would now be limited, and she'd done just that. She proudly mused with a hint of shyness as she tamed the stubborn curls enough to pull them into a bun. But Sean couldn't simply let her have her way with him and walk away, and really what did she expect after what she'd done to him? She blushed. He had to reciprocate her passionate gift, and reciprocate he'd done. He'd made love to her with a passion and intensity she'd never experience before. Marita heatedly shivered. He'd kept her there more than an hour past the time she'd planned to leave, but it was all worth it. She shyly thought, her body flushing with yearning at the memory of his touch. Thankfully exhaustion had ebbed their desires, and she was able to tear herself from his grasp just in time enough to make it to her pa's house before the servants and ranchers started to arrive for work. Her heart clenched with longing and love, missing Sean already. Though they'd continue to see each other over the next couple of weeks, for work, meals and maybe even the occasional private moment, those times would be incomparable to the weekend they'd just shared, freely living and loving as husband and wife. She wished they lived in a world where color and class was irrelevant, where people respected the love between a man and a woman no matter their ethnicity, but that was not their reality – at least not here in the states. Hence keeping their marriage secret was best not only for themselves, but for their families. At least this time we're married. She then happily mused. And would soon be living their lives together, openly in…Europe. She quietly acknowledged what she and Sean had still not yet decided but knew would likely be their home. A nervous excitement coursed through her at the thought of starting a new life with Sean as she absently pinned her hair, failing to notice that she was no longer alone…

"_Marita, what are you doing here?"_ Her father asked with bewilderment that was tinged with hope, drawing her shocked eyes to the door.

"_Pa…I…you're home." _She stammered, completely surprised, for she didn't expect her pa to return from Winchester until late evening, and thus she had no concerns he'd catch her there.

"_Of course I am, I live here."_ He lightly stated. _"But why are you here? Have you, decided to move back in?"_ He questioned again, still wishing for the impossible.

"_Oh I… spilled some juice on my dress."_ She quickly recovered, speaking the lie with confidence. _"I remembered I'd left a couple of dresses here when I moved out, so I came by to change."_ She said as she returned her attention to the mirror and resumed fixing her hair.

"_What's that on your hand?"_ Isaac asked, noticing the sparkling jewels on his daughter's finger, just as she realized she'd failed to take her wedding rings off. Marita instantly dropped her hand to her side in a futile attempt to remove the rings from view while struggling to come up with a response, but before she could speak, her pa was upon her, grabbing her hand from her side.

"_These are wedding rings."_ He stiffly stated after observing the jewels closer, returning a severe, yet fearful gaze to his daughter. _"What did you do?" _His voice shook with a sternness she hadn't heard since he'd scolded her as a child.

"_Nothing that's of your concern."_ Marita replied as she pulled her hand from his grasp.

"_Please tell me those are John Wesley's rings that adorn your hand."_ He beseeched a truth that in his heart he knew was implausible.

"_I will tell you nothing." _She strongly stated as she moved away from him.

"_You owe me an answer."_ He demanded, following her.

"_This is my life." _She firmly contended as she walked to the bed and gathered her things to go.

"_I am still your father and I deserve to know what's going on!"_

"_All you need to know is that I'm happy."_ She turned to her father, holding his fierce gaze.

"_Are you back with Sean Logan?" _He questioned his voice tight and on the brink of ire.

"_I will not discuss this with you." _Marita held her ground, returning her attention to the items on the bed.

"_You will answer me this instant!" _Isaac pushed, his fury growing.

"_I am not a child!"_

"_Did you marry Sean Logan?"_

"_This is none of your business!"_

"_You will not leave this house until you answer my question_!" Isaac yelled with vexation, stepping into her path. _"Now answer me! Did you marry Sean Logan!_

"_Yes!"_ Marita angrily declared. _"I am Sean's wife! We married two days ago in Ohio!"_

* * *

"_Sean!"_ Lexy exclaimed as she ran up to her brother with Alice following behind and gave him a hug.

"_You're back."_ He happily smiled, returning her embrace. _"How was your trip?"_

"_Awesome!"_ She excitedly answered, pulling back from the hug to animatedly detail the wonderful things they'd experienced – the great crafts and games, and delicious candy and food…

"_Speaking of which, we brought the candied apples you requested."_ Alice interjected, handing Sean a bag full of the delicacies. _"I hope they'll bring some sunshine to what I'm sure was a dreadful holiday."_ She lightly added.

"_Actually the holiday went rather well, better than I expected."_ Sean declared, now nearly beaming at thought of his holiday wedding and weekend with his new wife – particularly their intensely erotic time that morning. His body ardently trembling at the pleasing memory.

"_What did you do?"_ Alice questioned, curiously noticing her brother's demeanor brightening at the topic of his weekend activities. _"I take it Zenith's quick recovery was only part of your 'rather well' weekend." _She deduced, knowing that the horse was better due to her brief chat with a ranch hand before entering the house.

"_Alice." _Lexy whined, before Sean could respond. _"I didn't get to tell Sean about the best part of the festival."_ She said. Alice sighed, conceding her sister's excitement about the trip, letting go her curiosity about Sean's weekend to allow Lexy to reveal the amazing thing she'd seen in Louisville when Clay entered the room.

"_Any problems while I was away?"_ He directed at Sean, completely disrupting Lexy's tale and irritating Sean whose stance hardened at the sight of his brother.

"_Clay, Lexy was trying to tell Sean about the festival."_ Alice immediately scolded her brother who was in a foul mood, due to his failed attempt to secure the money needed to make a payment to Asa at the end of the week.

"_I'm sorry to disrupt this important discussion, but there's just the matter of business, you know the thing that puts food on the table and those pretty dresses on your back that needs to be discussed."_ He harshly declared.

"_What is your problem?"_ Alice angrily questioned. _"You've been like this since we left Louisville."_

"_Nothing's my problem"_

"_Obviously that's a lie…"  
_

"_Alright, let's not do this."_ Sean strongly interjected, stopping the argument that was about to ensue, eying his brother with suspicious, suspecting he knew what the source of his exasperation was. "_I'm going to have to cut this short anyway. Right now, there is some important business I need to discuss with Clay." _He said, upsetting Lexy and irritating Alice, who felt like Sean just gave Clay a pass for his rude behavior.

"_Now?"_ Lexy sighed, staring at him with disappointed eyes.

"_Yes, now."_ Sean stated, his tone serious, letting her know that he wasn't going to go back and forth on this topic. _"I promise, you can tell me all about the cotton candy and rides at dinner. Right now, I must speak with Clay."_

"_Is everything okay?"_ Alice asked, her voice a mixture of annoyance and worry.

"_Yes."_ Sean assured. Thinking, at this point, his sisters didn't need to know the extent of their troubles. _"It's just some business stuff that needs to be resolved right away."_

Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes at her brother's reply, not really sure if he was telling her the truth, but having no other choice but to believe him right now. She then directed a saddened Lexy to lead their exit from the room and quietly shut the door behind them. Sean turned his back to his brother and returned to the desk, laying the bag of candied apples upon it. The temper that had been stayed by his sisters' presence now quickly rose in ire. _"I know you're angry with him, but try not to be too hard on him. He just wanted to prove himself, and sometimes in trying to do that we can make grave mistakes."_ Marita's words whispered in his mind, the truth in them. Lord knew he'd made his fair share of mistakes, but nothing as egregious as this.

"_So what fire needs to be put out now?"_ Clay asked, thinking the last thing he needed was more problems with horses and thus clients with the mess he still needed to resolve with Asa.

"_It's ironic that you ask that since I have the same question for you."_ Sean said, folding his arms across his chest and turning to lean against the desk, to face his brother.

"_What could I possibly have to tell you seeing as I've been in Louisville all weekend."_ Clay impatiently replied.

"_I don't know, you tell me?"_ Sean said. _"Is all truly well with the ranch? Or is there something you haven't told me?"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_ Clay angrily questioned. _"You know everything there is to know about the business."_ He said, failing to even entertain the possibility that his brother knew of the situation with Asa.

"_You really want to play this game?"_ Sean sharply questioned. _"When the ranch, everything that our family has built is about to be destroyed."_

"_I don't have time for your riddles." _

Sean scoffed at his brother's pride and arrogance, finding it unbelievable that he would continue to lie when he'd made it pretty obvious that knew that there was trouble with the ranch. _"This isn't a riddle Clay."_ Sean tartly replied. _"I know about your little problem, that's now our family's problem. I know about your deal with Asa Winters."_

* * *

Isaac dropped onto the bench at the end of the bed, holding his chest, his breathing shallow, alarming Marita who instantly rushed to his side.

"_Pa, are you alright?"_ She questioned with dread. Isaac said, not a word, but lifted his gaze to his daughter, his eyes a storm of darkness, scaring her.

"_Do you not remember the pain and horror you felt when you were beaten by that lunatic?" _He then asked, his voice low, emotional, yet biting, causing her to tremble with disquiet at his words, at that attack she still couldn't remember. _"Of course you don't."_ He sighed in realization as his daughter dropped her eyes. "_Otherwise you wouldn't be so eager to create this fantasy life with Sean."_

"_This is not a fantasy life." _Marita disputed, lifting strong eyes to her pa even as her heart hurt at his anger and angst, at what had been done to her in the past_. "What I have with Sean is real…." _

"_Real?" _Isaac retorted, cutting her off, barely giving the words a chance to leave her lips._ "So real that you had to go to another state to marry, that you can't even acknowledge that you love Sean much less are married to him for fear of retaliation."_ He severely declared.

"_I don't have to justify my choices to you."_ Marita maintained.

"_No you don't." _Isaac replied._ "But you do have to answer to the world, and I will not stand by and let you pay that call again. I will not let you run off to the north, to peril with Sean Logan!"_

"_You have no choice. He is my husband." _She stated a truth that nearly sickened her father who still could not believe this was happening, that his worst nightmare had come to fruition.

"_That means nothing here." _Isaac tightly countered._ "In the eyes of Kentucky you are still a single woman and therefore as your father I have full authority over you."_

"_Which means what? That you're going to break your vow to respect my choices? That you will try and ruin my life, my happiness by forcing me to give up Sean?"_

"_Do you not understand where I'm coming from?" _Isaac vehemently asked._ "You talk about my lies and your love for Sean but do you understand what I felt when I learned you'd been attacked and worse when I saw you lying unconscious at death's door?" _He stated with anguish._ "It nearly destroyed me to see you that way, to think that I was going to lose my daughter over a choice that never should've been made. "_

"_I understand your fear, and I'm sorry that my choice is hurting you." _Marita earnestly stated, her voice shaking with emotion. _"But I won't give up Sean."_

"_And I will never let you leave here with him." _Her father vowed, his gaze woeful, yet hard.

"_You do know that if you do anything to sabotage my marriage to Sean, that our relationship will never recover."_ Marita steadily, but sullenly stated, her heart aching at her words, that after the estrangement his previous actions had caused he would repeat that behavior or do worse to keep her from Sean.

"_That's a risk I'm willing to take."_ Isaac defiantly declared, even though he knew, deep down that such a choice was a mistake. _"I'd rather you be alive and not speaking to me, than dead and lost to me forever." _

"_Well then there is nothing more for us to discuss."_ Marita sadly replied as her pa helplessly lowered his eyes in bitter gloom. _"I'm truly sorry that it has to be this way."_ She quietly uttered, tears in her voice, then retrieved her bag from the bed and quickly left the room as her pa dropped his face to his hand and struggled to restrain a cry of certainty, yet doubt, fury and fear over his choice that could cost him his daughter.

* * *

"_So."_ Clay retorted after gaining control of the shock that nearly crushed his solid stance and quickly began to pace. _"I did what I had to do to save the ranch."_

"_You have done anything but save this ranch."_ Sean tightly declared, pushing away from the desk, using all the strength he had not to respond with violence to his brother's callous statement. _"Your foolish decision to deal with Asa Winters has us on the brink of losing this house and the land it stands on!"_

"_What are you talking about? I have this deal under control!" _Clay fiercely disputed.

"_No. You have nothing under control!"_ Sean lividly replied. _"Asa Winters has filed a lien against the property as a way to collect payment on the loan!"_

"_What? That's impossible!" _Clay rejected in angry disbelief, stopping in his tracks to face his brother. _"He said I had thirty days to pay him back!"_

"_And you stupidly believed him!"_

"_It's in the contract!"_

"_A contract that is invalid!" _

"_How is that possible?"_ Clay queried, reeling with fury and dismay.

"_I don't know Clay. Maybe if you'd bothered to read it or had it thoroughly reviewed by the ranch lawyer we wouldn't be in this mess."_ Sean seethed as Clay stood quiet and incensed, his eyes cast to the floor. He had read the contract, and it specifically said that Asa could not resort to extremes to gain repayment on the loan unless he was thirty days or more behind on repayment. He'd actually used that clause to get Asa to back off when the man began demanding his money right away. And now that bastard was trying to take the ranch.

"_No, there must be some mistake."_ He suddenly spoke in denial. _"He can't do this! It's in the contract."_ He fumed.

"_There is no mistake."_ Sean made clear, his gaze firmly locked with his brother's. _"Mr. Ridley confirmed that Asa's filing is legal."_ He said, furthering Clay's infuriation, who couldn't believe how the situation had spun so far out of control, that he'd forever be seen as a failure while Sean would be deemed perfect for seeing them out of this impossible mess. _"I just don't understand how you could be so foolish?"_ Sean uttered with baffled anger. _"Did you really think that going to Asa Winters of all people was a better choice than going to your rich grandfather? Even to me when I returned?"_ He questioned, his voice growing loud with exploding chagrin. _"You know that Asa's wanted to stick it to pa for years and you put our livelihood in his hands for your precious pride!"_ He seethed. _"Unbelievable!"_

"_Is it?"_ Clay defensively exclaimed. _"Isn't this what you expected all along for me to mess things up?" He argued. "So what's your plan? Because I know the all knowing and perfect Sean will have one." _He sarcastically quipped.

"_I don't have some grand plan Clay."_ Sean retorted.

"_Oh well that's a first."_

"_Don't get crossed with me."_ Sean ordered_. "This is your fault! Any 'plan' that could've been made was lost when you didn't come to me or even Grandpa Cab when you had the chance. Now our only hope is some legal maneuvering by Mr. Ripley_." He said, unnerving his brother who fought to keep up a galled face. _"And you best pray that it works, because if it doesn't you'll not only have your pride to worry about. You'll have to explain to our pa how you lost our home, the business him and Grandpa Shane worked so hard to build, to his worst enemy - Asa Winters." _

* * *

Jeb stood in the shadows of the Logan home, staring at its greatness, the life emanating from the lights that shined through its windows as news of a betrayal blackened his already dark heart, filled him with rage and violence. He knew it was coming, that the days of complicity with his plans were numbered, but he never expected such treachery from Jeremy Bradford. Jeb had thought it was odd when the young man had failed to tell him of the changes to security at the Logan Ranch and when he'd vanished without a trace Jeb thought the young man had run off – abandoning the plan in fear, only fleetingly thinking that it could be something more sinister. But now he knew the unthinkable was indeed the truth. After spending a day at the ranch he'd learned that the Logans were looking for Jeremy and upon further discussion with the boy's neighbors he'd discovered that Jeremy had went off with two young men fitting the descriptions of Clay and Sean Logan and had not been seen since. Somehow the Logans had learned of his plan and based on the truth he'd beat from that investigator who was now dead, they planned to use Jeremy to prove Ned's innocence. Well he couldn't let that happen. Jeb vowed with wrath as he fingered the trigger of the gun he held in his hand. He would be damned if he let all those years in prison and his careful planning be all for naught. They were all going to pay: Ned Logan, Jeremy Bradford and even his brother, he deemed with ire now thinking of Asa's secret plan to acquire the Logan Ranch, something Jeb had found out thanks to a couple of loose lips at a saloon outside of town. He had a good mind to storm into that house and demand to know where they'd taken Jeremy, and if they didn't tell him…His body vengefully shook as his thoughts abruptly returned to his most pressing issue. If they didn't tell him, he'd destroy them, which would break Ned forever. He mused with menace, but remained where he stood, remembering that his son was in that house, and that no matter what, he'd never do anything to hurt him. His day would come. Jeb knew as his heart still raged, eager to use the gun in his hand. Soon they'd rue the day they'd dared to betray him, soon their lives, their spirits would be in shambles, destroyed by his hand.


	50. The Man With the Phoenix Tattoo

Thanks for the reviews! As always I appreciate your support.

Be warned this chapter is kind of long. I probably won't be posting an update to this story before Thanksgiving, so Happy Thanksgiving to you all!

**Chapter Forty-seven**

Isaac stood over the modest grave, staring at the clay headstone that rested over his wife. It had been years since he'd been here. Even when he occasionally visited the church that stood a few feet away for Sunday Services, a wedding or funeral, he didn't come to "see" Lenora. After she left him so suddenly, taken by an illness he still could not define, he couldn't bring himself to come here, to remember her as a name carved on a piece of hardened clay instead of woman he'd loved for more than 13 years. However, today was different, times were different. Their little girl was no longer in pigtails and enamored with his every word. She was a woman now, had been for more than three years and was making her own choices. _"They did it Nora." _He painfully admitted aloud, uttering the name he called her for short. _"They fell in love." _His wife had called it years before it happened or maybe when it was just starting. She saw how close Marita and Sean had grown and had often spied the young man eying their daughter with tender eyes. 'He fancies her' She'd say. 'Wouldn't it be something if they found love with each other and by the time they become adults the world would've changed enough for them to be together?' She knew the latter would never be. For the children were only a few years from 16 – adulthood. But that was his wife, a dreamer, yet part of her dream had come to fruition. Sean Logan and their daughter were in love and were now husband and wife, determined to live in a world that would destroy them, a world that had already nearly killed Marita for trying to live in that love. Isaac ran a hand across his face and stopped it at his mouth. He couldn't lose his daughter. He agonized. As much as he wanted to dismantle her marriage to Sean, his heart wouldn't let him tear away her happiness for his own beliefs, no matter how logical they may be. But he couldn't just stand by and let her run away again to a life with Sean, this time to what might be her death. _"Oh Nora, what should I do?" _He posed to the silence as he squatted to the ground, getting a closer look at the carvings that were fading on the clay, desperately trying to be closer to her, to garner some kind of response. But of course there was nothing. No one could help him, not Ned who'd been just as stunned and dismayed when he'd told him of their children's marriage, hoping that he'd have an answer on how to deal with this enormous issue, and not his sister who's simple answer "Let it go," even as she herself emanated distress over the news he'd told her while scolding her for not telling him of Marita reuniting with Sean, gave him nothing of what he needed. Isaac sank down further, dropping to his knees and sitting back on his heels. _"Nora, I need you. Just give me something." _He pled , then closed his eyes and waited for a sign, perhaps the voice of her spirit, something that the old slaves used to speak of, to tell him what to do, give him an answer to keeping his daughter and saving her from the peril that awaited her with Sean.

* * *

"_Hey"_ Sean uttered, closing the door to the study behind him to ensure they'd be in private if and when someone decided to venture to that side of the house which for now only housed him and Marita.

"_Hey"_ She smiled, looking up from the files she was pulling from the drawer.

"_I'm sorry I missed lunch." _He stated, giving her a quick kiss. "_Things have been really busy today."_

"_No need to apologize." _Marita softly replied, amazed at how his most innocent caresses filled her with tenderness and heat._ "I had to eat on the run myself because I needed to complete June's invoicing and ready those client proposals for your meetings tomorrow afternoon."_ She said, now gathering the files she'd laid on top of the cabinet then made her way back to the desk.

"_It's the holiday. It always generates an extra up-kick in business."_ Sean said as he followed. _"Things will likely slow back to normal in a few days."_

"_That's good to know." _She sighed as she placed the files on the desk and turned to face him, propping herself on its edge. _"I've barely had a chance to breathe since I started this morning."_

"_How's your day been? Really?"_ Sean questioned, thinking of their conversation from the evening before regarding her pa learning of their marriage and the subsequent quarrel that had ensued. Marita had been wounded over the encounter, had scolded herself for being so careless to forget to remove her wedding rings and wept over the pain and distance between her and her pa.

"_Alright."_ She solemnly said, briefly looking down, knowing what her husband was really asking.

"_Still upset about your pa."_ Sean quietly asked, stepping closer to her to tenderly sweeping a stray hair from her face. Marita drew a breath and nodded as she again dropped her eyes then spoke.

"_Even though I was firm with him, told him there was nothing more for us to discuss, maybe I was too cold."_ She voiced, her eyes still down. _"Maybe I could've met him halfway…."_

_"Baby_ _how?"_ Sean queried with compassion, his hand brushing her chin, lifting it to bring her eyes back to his. _"Your pa made it clear that he would never accept us together. Anything short of you renouncing our marriage would be unacceptable to him."_

"_I know."_ She sighed. _"I just feel like despite his lies, he's been through a lot. He seen me…nearly die and I can only imagine what that did to him. I can understand his inability to support my marriage to you." _She said. _"Part of me just feels as if I'm not being fair to him, that I'm not respecting what he's feeling."_

"_You have to know that's not true."_ Sean countered, meeting her sad stare, with tender conviction. "_You respect what he's feeling with your understanding." _He continued. _"But understanding doesn't mean you live your life based on his wants and needs."_

Marita took in his words, trying to let them sink in. He was right. She couldn't live her life for her pa, but it still didn't stop the pain and guilt she felt at hurting him. _"I just don't want this, how distant we are now to be the way we are forever." _ She uttered her voice shaking with emotion, paining Sean who wished there was something he could do to help mend her relationship with her pa. He could talk to the man. He wanted to, but knew their hostile relationship would only serve to further damage the already fragile bond between her and her pa.

"_I know."_ Sean whispered, then kissed her forehead before pulling her from the desk, wrapping her in his strength, driving her to sigh at the comfort it brought.

"_What about your day?"_ She quietly asked remaining in his arms for a beat longer, then stepping back to look him in the eyes. _"Clay still giving you the cold shoulder?"_

"_You know it."_ Sean replied as he played with a curl that hung near her ear. _"We were supposed to go together to meet with Mr. Pearson late this afternoon about pa's case, now he's saying he has an appointment, that he'll just meet me at Mr. Pearson's office."_

"_Eventually he's going to have to admit that he was wrong and accept that you're not the enemy, that you want to save the ranch as much as he."_

"_My brother is very stubborn and very arrogant."_ Sean pointed out._ "He won't admit he's wrong until Asa shows up with the deed to the ranch in hand." _He said, a shiver of distress springing through him at the thought. _"I just hope it doesn't come to that."_

"_Any word on a date for the hearing?"_

"_No, but Mr. Ridley did say that it could be the end of the week before a date is set."_ Marita quietly muttered a 'hm', her mind running the different scenarios Sean had told her could result from the hearing as Sean closed the small space between them.

"_You know I missed you last night."_ He then stated in a hushed tone, drawing her from her thoughts with a searing kiss to her neck, before returning amorously languid eyes to hers.

"_Already?"_ Marita gasped, feeling the power of his mouth's caress in every part of her form. _"I thought after the morning I gave you yesterday, you'd be good for at least the next few weeks."_ She smokily replied.

"_I'm anything but."_ Sean countered. _"I think you may have started something." _He huskily accused, then kissed her with deep fervor.

"_I think I may have created a monster."_ Marita breathed when he opted for another serving of her fragrant neck as his hands now drifted to her hips, scorching her with his firm manhood that was now pressing against her through the fabric of their clothes.

"_Indeed."_ Sean hotly agreed. _"I don't think you had any idea what you were getting yourself into when you married me."_

"_Married?"_ A voice exclaimed. Sean promptly abandoned the fervent path he was grazing beneath Marita's ear and like her, swiftly turned startled eyes to the door.

"_Lexy, what are you doing here?"_ He exclaimed, embarassed and stunned that they'd been caught. With the servants busy on the west side of the house and the family in town or completing tasks around the property, he thought they'd have some time alone without having to worry about being discovered.

"_I was looking for Alice?"_ The young girl slowly replied, her expression a mixture of wonder and shock. _"But what about you?" _She then nervously asked._ " Is it true, what you said?" _Her eyes cautious with excitement darting between the mortified and surprised adults before her. _"Are you married?"_ She asked.

Marita and Sean glanced at each, then back at Lexy, stammering and stuttering in attempt to concoct a plausible denial to her question, when one simply gave up the sham, concluding that any response would insult the insightful young girl and would only heightened her curiosity, make her push for the truth and as as result unintentionally inform others of what was quickly becoming a secret that was difficult to keep...

"_Yes. We're married."_ Sean replied with resignation, shocking Marita and thrilling and his already excited sister. Lexy instantly ran across the room, threw her arms around their waists as best she could and buried her face where their chests met, nearly pushing them back against the desk.

"_I knew you still wanted to be together."_ She happily uttered. _"Did it happen Independence Day?"_ She questioned, now looking up into their faces.

"_No. The day before."_ Marita quietly, slowly answered, cautiously smiling at Lexy's enthusiasm that was quickly catching on.

"_Is that why you didn't go to Louisville?"_ She then asked, turning her attention to Sean.

"_No." _He stated with a small smile._ "I stayed behind because of Zenith. This wasn't planned." _He uttered, briefly turning his gaze to Marita giving her a loving stare.

"_So you just admitted you loved each other and decided to marry?"_

"_Pretty much." "Yes."_ Marita and Sean declared at once. Lexy joyfully squealed at their response and hugged them again, flooding them with jubilation. Despite her being a child and thus not fully understanding the ramifications of what they'd done it still felt good to know that at least one person was genuinely happy for them.

"_Does pa know? When can we tell the rest of the family?"_ Lexy eagerly exclaimed.

"_Pa doesn't know, and he and the rest of the family can't know, at least not for a while."_ Sean reluctantly declared, the mirth gone from his tone at taking the wind out of her sails.

"_Why?"_ His sister questioned with confusion and disappointment, her smile now a frown. Sean then went on to explain the reasoning behind his request with Marita occasionally concurring his thought as Lexy stood listening in quiet morose.

* * *

"_Jeremy testifies tomorrow_." Alice stated in a worried tone as she took another box of items to the wagon while Marita followed behind, carrying her own box of goods_. "Do you think he'll show for court?"_ She asked.

"_He doesn't have a choice." _Marita replied as she set the slightly heavy box she carried onto the back of the wagon. _"When Sean and Clay found him they made sure he wouldn't disappear again before testifying in court." _She assured_._

"_And how did they manage that?" _Alice curiously asked. She knew about her brothers finding Jeremy, even their discussion with Mr. Pearson, who'd told them that the boy's testimony would be useful, but that was pretty much all she knew. She had no idea where they'd taken the boy after his interview with the lawyer or where he'd been staying while waiting to testify for her pa.

"_The details you don't need to know." _Marita said, turning to face the young woman who stood waiting for an answer.

"_Of course, because I might tell the wrong person where he is." _Alice scoffed._ "I still can't believe I was so stupid as to fall for Jeremy's lies and then to tell him about pa's case." _She sighed_._

"_As unfortunate as that was I don't think it did any serious damage." _Marita declared, attempting to comfort the young woman. _"Tomorrow he'll be at court. He'll testify, and things will finally turn for the better for your pa."_

"_I really, really hope you're right." _Alice replied, feeling somewhat better at Marita's confident words. The young ladies then returned to the small shed and retrieved more boxes of goods that Alice planned to donate to the Youth Women's Social Society Drive for the needy, unaware that someone crazed and menacing was listening to their every word, watching their every move. Though the Drive wasn't scheduled until the end of the month, Alice decided to donate her old clothing items and books now since she'd likely still be in Boston at that time of the fundraiser.

"_So, are you staying for dinner tonight?"_ She asked as they returned to the wagon with more boxes. _"My last dinner in Lexington before I'm shipped off to Boston."_

"_It won't be for long."_ Marita replied. _"As soon as this mess is resolved with your pa and its safe, you and Lexy will be able to return."_ She reassured. _"And yes I will be joining the family for dinner."_ She emphasized with a brief look at her friend before returning to putting the boxes in the wagon.

For a moment Alice watched Marita work, noting her more confident and joyful manner_. "You know, you've been positively glowing since we returned from Louisville."_ Alice stated, still watching her friend. _"Sean too."_ She realized aloud. _"Well, he's not glowing, but he's been really happy."_

"_Alice you talk like you've been home for days, it's barely been twenty-four hours."_ Marita brushed off, even as she fought the bliss that threatened to blush on her cheeks, wondering if she should just confess her marriage to Sean, seeing as Lexy now knew and it was questionable whether she'd be able to keep the secret Sean had sworn her to.

"_What does that have to do with anything? That still doesn't change what I see."_ Alice countered with a smile as Marita shook her head in denial, and turned away desperately trying to hide the beam of delight that was steadily rising on her face_. "Did something happen between you and Sean while we were away?" _She suspiciously asked, but before Marita could answer a man suddenly appeared from behind the brush and knocked her to the ground. Alice screamed her friend's name and moved to run to her side but was stopped by the man's gun that was now trained on her. The man knew he'd made a mistake in attacking the Negro. She was after all the source to what he sought. When he came to the east pasture looking for Alice Logan, he thought she was his best chance at finding what he wanted – Jeremy Bradford. She had been the weakest link in the Logan's armor of secrecy. However, upon hearing her conversation with the Negro he found that her knowledge wasn't what he needed, it was the knowledge of the Negro. Unfortunately, the Negro was in the wrong place at the wrong time too close to the bush when his plan was to incapacitate one, then take the other. Now, she was down, but she wasn't out. She could still give him what he needed, and Alice Logan was going to help him off the ranch so that he could get it.

"_Help her up to the wagon."_ He commanded Alice as Marita stirred on the ground, not completely incapacitated.

"_Why?"_ Alice boldly asked, even as her voice shook with fear at not only the man's violence, but who she thought he might be.

"_Don't test me."_ The man harshly warned_. "Now do as I say, and no funny business or you and this Negro will be dead before you can scream for help." _ Alice gazed at the man whose eyes raged with hate, her breath catching with fright at his features that were eerily similar to those of Jeb Winters, when she quickly looked away and did as he'd directed.

"_Are you alright?"_ Alice shakily whispered as she assisted a disoriented Marita from the ground, but the young woman could hardly provide a coherent response.

"_No! On the back!"_ The man ordered when Alice tried to help Marita onto the passenger side of the cart. Alice reluctantly complied, quietly directing a still jumbled, yet slowly inquisitive Marita to mount the bed of the wagon.

"_What's going on?"_ Marita tried to question again, when a wave of pain shot through her head making her double over, sink to the floor of the wagon.

"_Marita!"_ Alice exclaimed dropping to her knees next to the woman who now lay on her side holding her head, tearful at seeing her friend in such a condition.

"_Cover her with that blanket."_ The man said, pointing his gun to a blanket that lay atop one of the boxes nearby. Alice's head snapped up, her eyes firmly on the man as she weakly refused his demand.

"_Do what I say or die!"_ The man boomed swinging the gun back to Alice's face, his finger caress it's trigger. Alice immediately obeyed, her hands trembling as she drew the blanket from the pile of clothes and threw it over her friend.

"_She needs a doctor."_ Alice tried to reason, holding the man's menacing eyes as she sat next to her friend, her hand over her covered form, hoping it was comforting her somehow.

"_She'll survive."_ The man coldly replied. _"Now get on the driver's side." _He instructed, his sinister tone daring her to challenge him again. Alice wanted to scream, but no one was around. It's was just them out here, on the edge of the eastern pasture. And what about her life and Marita's? She was certain if she done anything to deliberately defy his command he'd kill them both, then where would they be? Alice swallowed back tears of distress, but found that seconds later they returned in full force, stinging her eyes and twisting her stomach in knots. Alice slipped into the driver's side of the wagon and briefly thought of directing the horses to go, leaving their captor behind, but such musings came to a halt when the man quickly slid in beside her and order her to go.

"_Where?"_ Alice uneasily questioned. _"What do you want?"_

"_To get me off this ranch, without incident."_ The man answered when she finally saw what she'd missed before, confirming the suspicion that had plagued her since this ordeal started - a phoenix tattoo on the man's upper left arm. The realization sickened her with terror but somehow she managed to flap the horses reigns inciting them to go before Jeb commanded her again.

"_Hmrph, you're a quick study."_ He snorted. _"Just remember who's in charge."_ He spit with malice, jamming the gun in Alice's side causing her to yelp in fear. _"You try anything when we approach that gate and you'll be dead before you can blink. Do you understand me?"_ He warned. Alice vigorously nodded, then briefly closed her eyes, praying that somehow she and Marita would find their way out of this mess before Jeb could force them off the property and into a situation they'd likely never escape.

* * *

Sean intently listened as Mr. Pearson gave them a detailed account of his conversation with Jeremy. Earlier that day the man had met with the young man at an undisclosed location to prep for his day in court. Clay and Sean would've liked to have been there for the discussion, but thought it best they stay away in case someone was watching them, specifically Jeb Winters, waiting for them to lead him to the boy. So they'd instead sent word to the guard that was keeping watch over Jeremy to meet Mr. Pearson at the special location that was public in that if someone was following Mr. Pearson they'd think he was there on legal business unrelated to their pa, but private in that it held the business offices of a family friend, Henry James, who'd allowed them to use his space for the interview. Now, based on what Sean and Clay were hearing, how Mr. Pearson had prepared Jeremy, things were expected to go well in court, which restored Sean's faith. He was now confident that their pa would be cleared once the jury heard what the young man had to say, that some sense of ordered would be restored in all of their lives. Everything was falling into place he mused as he soaked up every detail of the lawyer's planned strategy with Jeremy. Not only with their pa's case, but his unexpected marriage to Marita, he smiled within. Perhaps all these good turns of fate were a sign of things to come. Maybe, just maybe they could resolve the mess with Asa with minimal damage to their lives and the business their pa and grandpa had worked so hard to build. He thought with hope, when suddenly his heart went cold, pulsing with foreboding, troubling his soul. His breath steadily increased as fear rose within him, tearing through his veins, telling him who it was – Marita. She was in trouble.

"_I have to go!"_ Sean interrupted Mr. Pearson 's recount and abruptly stood, drawing all eyes, bewildered and stunned, to him.

"_Sean what the hell?"_ Clay angrily asserted as he too stood.

"_Not now Clay!"_ Sean fiercely ordered as he put on his hat then opened the office door. _"You'll have to finish without me! "_ He stated without even looking back as he quickly left the room.

"_Sean!"_ Clay fiercely exclaimed as he followed his brother into the hallway. _"Sean!"_ He yelled again, but Sean failed to answer, continuing forward, hurriedly and terrified as he made his way down the hall, deeply troubled at what he could feel might be happening to his wife.

* * *

Marita's head throbbed, her stomach queasy under the haziness spun by the blow she'd suffered. What had happened? She tried to recall when it rushed back to her. She'd been helping Alice pack the wagon with donations for the Youth Women's Social Society, and they'd been discussing her "glowing" mood when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her head, then saw blackness. Marita slightly moved beneath the blanket fighting the grogginess and pain that threatened to overtake her as the wagon, bumped roughly over the gravel of the road. Had they left the ranch? No. She quickly deduced upon smelling the strong scent of horses and magnolia trees that in this part of town only grew near the drive that led into the ranch. Furthermore she could hear words – a man, demanding that Alice remain calm, to get them off the ranch without incident or else. Marita fought the fogginess that weighed down her thoughts, her consciousness seeming heavier than the blanket that lay over her. She had to stop him. She weakly thought. She couldn't let him get them off the property. Marita pushed against the blanket that seemed to weigh a ton, using all of her strength to emerge from beneath the covering to let someone know they were in trouble, when dizziness hit her again, sending her into unconsciousness. Alice carefully guided the wagon past the guards that were stationed at the front gate of the property, hoping that one of them would see the fear in her eyes, her trembling hands that were holding the reigns, but they saw nothing. Just one of the Logan girls being escorted to town by a chaperone which was normal considering all that was going on with the family. Everything was normal they thought as they nodded and watched them go on their way. Alice wanted to yell for help, but the threats the man at her side had made severed her tongue, shattering any courage she might've had.

"_Go faster!"_ Jeb ordered once they'd cleared the property and was a good distance away from the entry.

"_Go faster where?"_ Alice shakily exclaimed as she obeyed his command, flapping the horses reigns provoking them to a speed she could barely handle_. "What do you want from us?"_

"_I want Jeremy Bradford."_ The man darkly revealed. _"And as soon I wake your Negro friend she's going to take me to him, or neither one of you will live to see another sunrise."_

* * *

A fearfully Lexy ran for her life, tears in her eyes and terror in her heart as her mind replayed the scene she'd just witnessed. She'd gone to meet Marita and Alice at the old shed, near the edge of the east pasture to assist them with packing up old items Alice was planning to donate to the Youth Women's Social Society when just as she'd turned the corner of the shed, she'd seen the man with the Phoenix tattoo pointing a gun and ordering Alice to help an injured Marita into the back of the wagon. Lexy had stopped in her tracks, frozen by what she was seeing. It had been a miracle that the man or even Alice hadn't turned to see her as she stood watching in stunned and petrified silence, but thankfully they hadn't seen her. And somehow she'd manage to regain her wits and quietly move back behind the shed, rooting her body against its side while listening to the horror that was happening just out of view. After Marita had been placed in the back of the wagon, she'd heard the man order Alice to get in the wagon and drive, telling her if she didn't obey his command he'd kill her. Lexy wanted to say something, to scream that there was trouble, but they were at the edge of the east pasture. There was likely no one around within yelling distance, and what if the man shot Alice or Marita or both. Lexy couldn't risk the man killing her family. Her family, Lexy's heart cried as the magnitude of the situation pressed down upon her, the thought of what it would do to her pa if something happened to Alice, the thought of what it do to Sean if he lost Marita just when he'd gotten her back. Panic infused strength in Lexy's legs increasing speed as she desperately looked for someone, anyone who could help her when finally she reached civilization, immediately spotting Isaac leisurely walking across the way. Without a second thought the young girl screamed his name and ran in panic towards her best chance at salvation for Alice and Marita…

* * *

Isaac rushed towards the front gate of the Ranch as Lexy's words burned in his mind, making him ride faster than he had in years. When the young girl ran to him in a tearful panic he figured the worst it could be was that a worker had been injured, maybe even a horse, but to learn that things were much worse than he expected, that Jeb Winters had somehow made it onto the property and taken his daughter and Alice made his blood run cold. Fighting his own trepidation, Isaac had managed to calm Lexy enough to go with a female servant who took the girl back to the house to wait until her brother's returned home. Isaac didn't like leaving her in the state that she was in, in the care of servants, but what choice did he have? He had to find his daughter, and Lexy couldn't be with him to do that. Approaching the exit to the ranch, Isaac's heart sank at what he saw, the guardsmen walking about as calm as they'd be any other day, no signs of suspicion or alarm. Jeb had gotten through. He knew, his hold on the reigns faltering a bit at the realization. God where would he take them? He wondered with dread. Did he want a ransom? Or did he want to just harm them? But why take Marita, she had no relation to the Log…? Oh Lord no. Isaac's thoughts stopped midstream. Did Jeb know of her marriage to Sean? Is that why he took her? His mind raced with the unimaginable again recalling the last conversation he and his daughter had, how he'd warned her of this very thing. His chest tightened at the possibility of the worst case scenario rearing its ugly head again. This time it could be much worse than what happened before because Jeb's actions would not only be fueled by bigotry but a crazed need for vengeance that made him more dangerous than the lunatic she'd encountered in Illinois. No. He'd find her before things escalated to that point. He vowed, refusing to let such a horror fester in his mind. The gate guards now walked towards him, alarmed by him and the group of ranchmen that followed on horseback.

"_What's going on?"_ One of the guardsmen's asked as he strolled up to the small posse with the other guardsman following behind. Isaac silently uttered a quick request to God, asking that the men at least saw what direction Jeb had gone, then he answered the man's query, telling them with urgency of the trouble they'd allowed on the ranch then demanded to know if they saw which way the man had escaped with Alice Logan and his daughter.


	51. A Daring Plan

Thanks **cdnndc** and **hawaiianbelle** for consistently posting your thoughts. I truly appreciate it! And thanks to those of you who like to remain anonymous, but are still reading. I'm happy to know that there are more people reading.

**Chapter Forty-eight**

"_It's Marita. She's been injured."_ The agonizing words ripped through him like it was yesterday, bringing with it memories of that fateful day when their lives were shattered, for years beyond repair. Mr. Williams from a few doors down had seen the attack happen along with countless other Negroes who were out doing their Sunday morning shopping. Sean had immediately left the house, throwing a coat over his thin robe and pajama bottoms to run to the scene of the incident. When he arrived on the scene, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Marita bloodied and bruised, unable to speak a word, seemingly lost to the world. Pain pierced Sean's heart, tortured his soul with what had happened three years before, what he feared was happening again now. If she was hurt or worse if the unimaginable happened and he lost her for good, it wouldn't be as it had been before, with him beating her assailant to a pulp then running off to Europe to bury himself in work and escape his breaking heart. He simply would not survive. His soul would wither without her light, and he'd exact a vengeance that was way more vicious than before. He would become a shadow of himself, dead to the world. He would be destroyed without her. That won't happen, because she's fine. Sean again tried to tell himself, to dispel the darkness, the grief that festered within at the thought of the worse having happened to his bride. I'm just panicking over nothing. He attempted to reason but his heart knew better, for he could feel her fear, sense that she was desperately in trouble. Find her. The words thundered in his soul driving him to pull the horse's reigns, hard, inciting it to hasten it's gallop, to get him to his wife, before he lost her forever.

* * *

Marita came to again, her mind foggy as she lay on the wooden bed of the wagon. She could hear voices booming in her head, almost distorted but she managed to understand the words of the man telling Alice what he wanted. "Slow the wagon!" He commanded, then stated his plan to wake her "Negro" friend. They must've got past the guards without incident. Marita hazily thought, despair rising within when questions began to press upon her. Why did this man take them? Why did he want to wake her? Did he plan to hurt them? Who was he? The questions made the ache in her head pound more intensely and tightened the knots in her stomach. Marita drew a shaky breath and willed herself to calm down. It didn't matter the reasons. She told herself. She had to help Alice, do something to get them out of this situation. Marita pushed through the pain that was still throbbing through her head and emerged from beneath the blanket, keeping her head covered and her movements slow as not to draw attention from their kidnapper who sat in the passenger seat of the wagon, when fear instantly spiked within her at seeing that the sky had drastically changed from the brightness of late day to the dimming light that was twilight. Marita trembled with panic but forced it down as best she could, then slowly turned her eyes to get a full view of what was happening on the seats in front of her. She nearly winced at the pain the movement brought, but bit her lip to keep silent her instinct to yelp at her discomfort. She watched as Alice remained focused forward, her voice shaking as she spoke, telling the man that they didn't know where Jeremy Bradford was, that they could not help him find him_. "I beg to differ."_ The man said as he held his gun in plain view, pointing it towards the young woman's chest. Marita shivered at the scene and for a brief second wondered why the man was interested in Jeremy. When the cloud of confusion suddenly burned away and realization came rushing in – Jeb Winters. The man who'd taken them was Jeb Winters! Marita swallowed hard, stifling a fearful gasp at the trouble they were in that was much deeper than she'd ever imagined. Knowing that there was no more time to waste, that she had to do something, Marita used the adrenaline stirred by her fear to move again, still quietly and covertly, slipping her hand to one of the boxes that stood at her side. At first she felt a variation of cotton and wool – dresses and blankets, then what felt like a piece of silk. Perhaps it was a scarf or table cloth? She didn't know and at the moment didn't care, for that wasn't what she needed. She then tunneled her hand deeper, which forced her to raise up higher, risk the potential of being caught by Jeb, but the fading light obscured her movement from view. She then found it, the object she hoped could be of some use to her. Slowly, Marita pulled the item from where it lay, being careful not to clang it against the other items like it in the box, before drawing it through the cotton fabrics and silks to come and rest at her side beneath the blanket. She held its handle tight as she carefully returned the covering to lay over her, but not to completely obscure her eyes. She then prayed as the wagon came to a slow stop, gripping the handled of her weapon tighter, and waited with trepidation for Jeb Winters to come wake her from unconsciousness.

* * *

Thank God they'd seen, that they'd watched Alice leave the property with the ranch hand that was a familiar face - familiar, due most likely to Jeb's frequent visits to the property. Isaac deduced. They thought Alice had chosen him as her escort to town which wasn't uncommon with all the family was enduring. Moreover, she had shown no indication that she was in trouble. Probably because she'd been threatened to remain calm - normal, Isaac concluded as he rode his horse with great speed, trying to beat the impending darkness, leading a group of ranch hands behind him. Thank God they'd seen which way they'd gone which had been east towards town, they'd said in a medium trot. Isaac and the men had seen that path, the wheels of the wagon impressed on the drive, but had then saw the wagon's speed increase, violently disturbing the rode as if went along, pulverizing the rocks and foliage in its path. Where was he taking them? Isaac again wondered with fear, but maintained his composure, refusing to let panic overtake him. Based on the trail they'd left behind, not only on the ground but the various citizens that had to steer from the path due to the wildness of the wagon that was threatening to run them over, they'd soon find out. Jeb had been careless in that part of his plan. For he had no idea that someone was listening in on his crazed demands, and would in turn inform someone who would follow him, who could thwart what he was doing. Isaac just hoped they weren't too late. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to them, especially his daughter…_"Look, there's someone coming"_ One of the men yelled. Isaac focused his gaze ahead and saw a light coming towards them at the same pace as their speedily stride. It wasn't another citizen like they'd seen before, coming from shopping in town he knew. This rider was going too fast. Furthermore, they had not seen a person from town in ages because everyone was now home sitting down to dinner. So who was this coming with such haste? Could that be him? Jeb Winters with Alice and Marita in tow? No, it couldn't be. Isaac quickly inferred. Whoever it be was going too fast, which meant they weren't pulling a wagon. But could the man have ditched the wagon and took a horse to make a quick escape? Yes, but why would he do that? And why come back in the direction from which he came? Isaac wouldn't let his mind go to that dark place that would answer his questions with a horror he refused to entertain. Instead he pushed forward, holding nothing back, as did the man behind the light, his son-n-law, who raced towards him, knowing that the sea of lights in his path would not bring the peace one would expect in the mist of this darkening world, knowing that his fears would soon be confirmed, that those lights represent the peril his wife was now in.

* * *

Marita lay still, her breath unsteady, her hand sweating as it gripped the iron hilt of the weapon she held. She carefully listened, their dialogue and movements becoming clearer due to the dulling ache in her head. She heard Jeb repeat his demand for Alice to leave the wagon. The young woman then unevenly denied his request and the man coldly replied with a terrifying revelation_. "Do you think this is game? Because I won't hesitate to show you the same courtesy as I did MaryLynn but this time instead of framing your father, I'd make sure your unfortunate murder is pinned on your Negro friend that lay unconscious behind us. Now do what I say! Or die!"_ He viciously threatened. The man's statement chilled Marita to the bone, caused her to question her plan, to loosen her grip on the weapon in her hand. What if I fail? He will surely kill us if he survives my attack. She deduced with dread. But he will kill you anyway once your purpose has been served. She also thought, then again tighten her grip on the weapon. Seconds later, she felt the back of the wagon move. Someone was mounting its bed. Was it Alice or Jeb? She nervously wondered until a gentle hand touched her covered arm. It was Alice. She inwardly sighed. Then felt a hesitance in the young woman's touch before she proceeded to pull the covers back, but Marita stopped her by grabbing her wrist, keeping her movement subtle to ensure that Jeb, who she knew was likely watching, wouldn't see. Alice stifled a gasp and watched in stunned relief as Marita released her arm then brought her hand to her lips, signaling to her to remain quiet, then slightly lifted the blanket just enough for Alice to see the weapon she held in her hand. Right away, the young woman understood the plan, then nervously looked towards the man who was quickly becoming a silhouette in the fading light, an ominous shadow that could bring death at any moment. She then returned fearful eyes to her friend who faintly nodded her head, encouraging the young woman to proceed with their unspoken plan.

"_Marita…wake up."_ Alice then uttered, her voice unsteady and emotional, yet loud enough for their captor to hear her. _"Please wake up." _She said again as she gently shook her friend who closed her eyes at the pain it stirred, strongly fighting the sickness and weakness that wanted to take hold. _"She won't awake."_ Alice worriedly asserted to Jeb after several minutes of trying to "wake" her friend.

"_Try again!"_ The man ordered.

"_I've been trying for five minutes."_ Alice cried. _"She's not moving. She needs a doctor."_

"_What she needs is a jolt of reality." _The man decided as he mounted the wagon, unknowingly walking right into the young women's trap.

"_No, I won't let you hurt her further!" _Alice courageously exclaimed as she stood, blocking the man's access to Marita, scared of what he might do and suddenly feeling unsure about the plan she and her friend had set in motion. The man didn't even give a verbal response, but instead slapped the young woman hard across the face then brutally pushed her out the way, causing her to stumble over the boxes that sat nearby. He then turned his attention to the Negro that lay at his feet and moved to give her the same severe treatment. Squatting to the wagon floor the man tore back the blanket that covered Marita, planning to smack her into consciousness, but before he could fully pull the covering away he was met with a large dark object, slamming across his face, sending him one way and his gun another, out his hand, across the wagon's bed and off its back, discharging as it violently fell to the ground below.

"_Alice run!"_ Marita shouted with all the strength she had as she struggled to recover from the sudden movement of attacking Jeb, when she felt a pair of hands on her upper arms, helping her up from the wagon floor.

"_You should've got out of here."_ Marita weakly scolded Alice as they struggled to step over Jeb, who appeared to be knocked out, then carefully exited the back of the wagon.

"_I wasn't going to leave you behind."_ Alice shakily replied. The young women made their way towards the dark path from which they'd come, with only the lantern Alice had grabbed from the side of the wagon to light their walk, when suddenly they heard a ghastly roar, prompting them to fearfully turn towards the chilling sound. Alice shined the lantern down the dark path behind them and found that it was Jeb Winters, his temple bloody and his eyes crazed, charging towards them. The two women instantly turned to run, but just as Marita moved to go a wave of pain shot through her head, incapacitating her feet.

"_Marita!"_ Alice cried in terror, stopping and running back to help her friend.

"_No, go!"_ Marita yelled and nearly shrieked at the pain it caused, unable to move – to run, she didn't know for how long, knowing that by the time she pulled herself, if she pulled herself together Jeb would be upon her, but there was still time for Alice to get away.

"_Marita…"_

"_Go now!"_ Marita countered the young woman before she could protest. _"I promise I'll be right behind you…just run, get help."_ Alice turned fearful eyes to the peril that was quickly coming behind them, then back to her sick friend and was paralyzed by indecision. _"Go!"_ Marita directed again and this time added a feeble shove to her command that further weakened her stance, causing her to double over, nearly bringing her to her knees. At this, Alice seemed to awake from her debilitating horror and slowly moved away from her friend, sobs now wracking her body at what she was having to do and what she knew was coming for her friend. _"Go!"_ Marita ordered again, and this time the young woman obeyed, anguished as she turned her back to her friend and ran for her life.


	52. The Danger In the Darkness

Thanks everyone for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **There are words in this chapter that have been used (particularly in the past) to express extreme racist views and therefore may be offensive to some readers. Please be advised that these words are only being used to depict the viciousness of the characters using them in this story.

**Chapter Forty-nine**

Clay stormed towards the parlor calling for his brother, wanting to know why the hell he'd run out of their meeting with Mr. Pearson like a mad man, but before he could cross the threshold of the room, he was met by Lexy throwing her arms around his waist, her momentum making him stagger, then buried her face in his abdomen and cried.

"_Lexy what the…"_

"_There's trouble sir."_ Sarah, a servant, interrupted, her face somber as she came to stand behind the young girl.

"_What kind of trouble?"_ Clay asked, his tone uneasy as he slowly wrapped a stiff arm around his sister. He was never great at consoling tears. Where was Alice when he needed her? He thought.

"_It's Alice and Marita."_ The servant hesitantly answered. _"They've…they've been kidnapped."_

"_What? By who?"_ Clay questioned with shock.

"_Jeb"_ Lexy sniffled as her tear streaked face emerged from his center to look him in the eyes.

"_That's not possible."_ Clay rejected, turning his attention from his sister to the servant - the adult before him, wanting her to correct Lexy, to declare that his sister's statement was the hysterics of a child, but the woman's expression denied his request, telling him without words that Lexy's "hysterics" indeed had merit.

"_I saw him!"_ Lexy cried. _"They were at the shed in the east pasture packing the wagon for the Youth Women's Society and he just came up and took them!" _She tearfully revealed, her indisputable response seeming to slam him in the gut, sending his thoughts into chaos… How did Jeb manage to get on the property? He thought their security was air tight. What was he planning to do with Marita and Alice? Kill them in some twisted act of revenge against pa? And did Sean know? Was that why he'd bolted out of Mr. Pearson's office? Was someone going after them?

"_Who did you tell?"_ Clay questioned, the calm he tried to inject in his voice coming off shaky and unsure.

"_Isaac. He was the first person she saw."_ The servant answered, when Lexy failed to respond due to another wave of terror and tears wracking her form. _"He left Lexy with me and went after them with a group of ranch-hands."_

"_Was Sean with them?"_ Clay asked, no longer trying to hide the anxiety in his stance.

"_No, I haven't seen him since mid-afternoon."_ The servant said, her response baffling and heightening his alarm.

"_I have to find them."_ Clay declared, pulling away from his sister.

"_No!"_ Lexy fearfully asserted and again grabbed him, stopping his retreat. _"Please don't leave me."_

Clay was prepared to deny his sister's request, to reassure her that everything would be fine and leave her in the care of Sarah, however, when he looked down into his sister's face, he was shaken by the terror he saw in her eyes, and thus found he could not leave her alone in that state. Clay then wrapped his sister in his arms and told her that he'd stay with her, that everything was going to be alright. Lexy relaxed a bit in his arms, her cries slightly abating at his words, but it gave Clay no relief, for Jeb Winters had his sister and Marita, planning God only knew what horror for them, and all he could do is wait, while playing the worst case scenario in his head, yet hoping that Isaac and his posse caught Jeb's path and reached him before it was too late.

* * *

Marita watched Alice disappear out of view; she hoped to safety as her thoughts again returned to herself. Maybe she could make it to the nearby woods before Jeb reached her she thought, when the pain hit her again bringing with it a familiarity. She'd felt this pain before, she realized through the agonizing haze. It was right after the attack, when she returned to Lexington and some of her memories began to resurface. Was that what was happening now. Somehow, I have to get out of here. Did Alice make it to safety? Her thoughts were becoming a jumbled mess, the pounding in her head was confusing her. "You have to get out of here!" Suddenly that thought became stronger than the others, pulsing through her, synchronizing with ever pound that vibrated through her head. Marita then forced her feet forward, slowly, trying not to aggravate her increasing pain when the inevitable happened. She was grabbed from behind and violently turned her to face him – Jeb Winters, so fast that her head felt like it was spinning, before he then backhanded her across the face, sending her falling to the path.

"_You're going to tell me where Jeremy is?" _The man growled as he followed her to the ground, straddling her body then slapping her again. _"Where is he?"_ He yelled, but Marita couldn't answer for she was floating from the moment, head hammering feeling as if it was on the brink of exploding when the present shook before her eyes then faded and melted into the past.

"_Dirty Negro whore!"_ She heard the screaming words, not from Jeb but from a stranger, a blond man who reeked of hate and alcohol. He'd approached her as she walked home from the market, telling her that he'd been watching her parading around town with her White suitor like it was something respectable and acceptable by society. Her behavior was an abomination; she was an abomination he'd savagely declared. Then came the first blow, across her face, sending her groceries flying from her hands and to the ground. When another blow came, this time knocking her to the pavement as his obscenities grew more malicious and vile. The memories of that awful day came faster and faster until the vision of the past and the pain in her head merged and exploded into a blinding light taking her to the brink of blackness, when the memory merged with the present where Jeb had now decided on a new course of action to get what he wanted.

"_You want to play coy? You want to act as if you don't know anything?"_ He screamed. _"Well then let's see what a little more motivation will do."_ The man cruelly stated then moved a hand from her one of her arms that he was holding down and violently ripped open her shirt…

* * *

Sean and Isaac raced towards the sound they'd heard, a gunshot ringing through the air, fear of the worst closing in around them, yet determined to believe that Alice and Marita were still okay. They'd been losing the wagon's tread with the emergence of night. The light from their lanterns just wasn't enough to illuminate a full view of the road which slowed their ability to track where the wagon had gone. It had been deeply frustrating, their work frantic, but then they'd heard the gunshot, and there work had stopped. They immediately rushed towards the sound, knowing in their gut that it was connected to Marita and Alice. The large posse rode hard and fast down the main road, with Sean and Isaac leading the way, and where feet from turning down the path from which the gun shot had come when a woman bolted into their path, her clothes seeming to glow from the lantern she held, her hair half flowing, half pinned – wild, likely shaken loose by her run. Seeing her, Sean and Isaac, along with the men behind them violently pulled their horses' reigns, grinding them to a halt to keep from running her over. Before the young woman could fully cry out for help, Sean had recognized his sister and immediately dismounted his horse, with Isaac and several of the posse following their lead. Sean ran up to Alice and took her in a quick, strong hug, relieved that she was okay which caused her to breakdown, aghast at leaving Marita behind, yet relief at being safe.

"_Marita? Where's Marita?"_ Sean then fearfully asked as he pulled back from the hug, while glancing towards the path from which she'd run, his heart sinking at the sight of its darkness, its emptiness, at no sign of Marita.

"_She's …she's still down the p …"_ Alice didn't even finish her answer when Sean let her go and raced down the vacant path with Isaac following closely behind…

* * *

"_No!"_ Marita managed to assert and futilely pushed against Jeb, but her voice was faint, weakened by the excruciating headache that was slowly starting to fade and the violent memory that still had her reeling.

"_Um, feisty"_ Jeb harshly laughed. _"I can see why my son couldn't resist a taste of you even if you are a filthy Negro." _He viciously scoffed, stunning Marita with his knowledge of her relationship with Sean, but more so with the revelation "my son" and disgusting her with his touch that was now rubbing one of her breast which was thankfully still covered by her chemise. "Now are you going to tell me where Jeremy is? Or do you need a little more inspiration?" He maliciously asked as he ran one hand over her again, while the other came to rest tightly around her throat, only giving her enough air to squeak out an answer, but before Marita could respond, the man was suddenly distracted by something in the distance. He looked away from her and up the path, unwittingly relaxing his hand around her neck. Feeling his loosened grasp, Marita gathered all the strength she could muster, pushed through the lingering pain and chaotic emotions and the weakness in her limbs to shove the man as hard as she could while simultaneously jamming her knee, hard into his groin. Jeb instantly screamed and fell back off of her, freeing her from his grasped. Driven by fear and determination, Marita quickly turned on her knees, keeping her head down, missing the lights that were coming towards her and crawled away from the bitterly groaning man. At first her crawl was slow, for the change in position had briefly weakened her, made her feel lightheaded, but she soon struggled past the persistent illness and sped up until the man's groans seemed to be waning. Was she moving? Was she escaping him? Or was he getting over the pain incited by her kneeing? He will soon come after me, she thought. And this time he would not wait to kill her. Marita fought to stand, but the energy she'd taken to fight Jeb off and "run" had sapped the strength in her legs. Crumbling back to her knees, Marita cried out when the dulling pain spiked again in her head and at the frustration at her inability to walk. For a moment she remained stagnant on knees and hands, willing herself to move, trying to pull another ounce of strength from somewhere within that would allow to run from this nightmare, when she heard the crunch of gravel around her. The sound of someone – Jeb, she assumed, running towards her. Instantly, an energy ignited within her, driving her to move. Marita pushed up off her knees, wavering as she came to stand, her plan to run for the woods, but just as she went to set one foot forward she was suddenly accosted…

"_You're okay. You're safe."_ Her husband whispered in her ear, driving her to collapse in his arms, to cry out in tears of horror what Jeb had nearly done and the memory she'd regained, yet joy and love at now being safe in the arms of her husband. Marita fervently clutched Sean's shirt and buried her face in his chest. Her shoulders shaking with sobs as he soothed her with his assuring words and tender touch. _"You're safe." _He said again as he quietly thanked God that he'd not found a scene akin to the one he'd found three years before.

"_I was so scared."_ Marita faintly uttered as she trembled, thinking not only of her recent ordeal, but of the attack she now remembered.

"_I know."_ Sean quietly said as he continued to gently stroke her back. _"Did he…did he hurt you?"_ He then asked, his voice still calm, yet etched with fury at what he'd seen before he'd taken her in his arms – her bruised face, but what worried and enraged him most was her torn shirt exposing her chemise.

"_He tried, but I got away."_ She shakily replied. Sean silently sighed, along with Isaac who'd just come on the scene and heard Sean's question and his daughter's response, both thanking God once more as Sean kissed the crown of her head and pulled her tighter within his grasp.

"_You can't be this way here."_ Isaac then spoke, even as his heart still soared at seeing that his daughter was okay. He'd never been so happy in his life to see her in Sean Logan's arms, but at the same time terrified of someone seeing them in the inappropriate embrace. _"More people are behind me. They can't see you like this."_ He warned. Sean knew the man was right, but he couldn't let her go, not yet. Not until she was okay. Sean continued to hold her, to caress her back, to tell her what she needed to hear until the sound of crushing gravel, signifying the coming posse, reminded him of what was logical, what was safe, forcing him to heed the man's advice.

"_I have to let go."_ Sean quietly uttered. _"Will you be okay?"_ Marita drew a deep breath and nodded into his chest even though she want to shake her head no, to cling to him forever, but she'd heard what had been said and could hear more people approaching. It was true. They couldn't be seen like this. Sean held her a beat longer, then slowly ended the embrace, his heart ripping at letting her go when she grabbed his hand. Her tearful brown pools locking with his compassionate blue stare, bringing him to the verge of falling apart. However he stayed strong, composed. He had to for her, just as Isaac saw his daughter's face and ripped shirt, both exposed by the light he held in his hand. Ire and grief instantly seized the man's heart. For a split second he couldn't speak the warning he was about to voice again, but then he gained control of his raging emotions and calmly declared _"The others are upon us." _while pulling his daughter from Sean's grasp, forcing her hand from her husband's as he wrapped the shirt he'd been wearing around her before Sean good do the same, covering her exposed chest. _"I got her."_ Isaac stated as he gently held his daughter from behind, an arm around her waist. Sean backed away from his wife, his eyes still locked with hers, silently expressing to her how much he loved her and that all would be well. He then forced himself to look away, to retrieve the lantern he'd dropped when he'd come upon her and spoke just as some of the posse, a few on foot, but most on horseback, arrived…

"_He's straight ahead."_ He said, managing to throw off any suspicions that might've risen at him being with Marita instead of in pursuit of Jeb. _"Let's go."_ He directed to the men, then took a final glance at his wife, worried at leaving her, desperately wanting to stay at her side. He then turned his gaze away and pressed forward, leading the hunt for the man who'd hurt his family. Marita looked on, aching with need for him, to feel his strength, his comfort and petrified of losing him, of what he might be walking in to, when her emotions got to be too much, crowding her with fierce tears, driving her to turn to her pa, to let him console her as the posse and Sean disappeared into the darkness that hid a danger that was Jeb Winters.


	53. An Elusive Chase

Happy New Year!

Thanks for reading and responding!

**Chapter Fifty**

Trees and foliage blew past, their detail a blur, lost in the dark and the speed of their zealous ride to find the man who'd so far been elusive to them. He couldn't have gone far, for they'd found the wagon used in the kidnapping abandoned and still attached to its horse. He was on foot. They'd deduced. He'd not the time to free the horse from its harness and make an easy escape. He was doomed to be caught. Sean thought as rage boiled within him, flamed by the memory of Marita's ripped blouse and the tears and terror in her eyes. Pain seared through him then clenched in his chest, constricting his breath at what he'd been forced to do, to leave her in such a state. Sean again caught his breath, driving the anger and angst into energy – a fierce determination to find Jeb Winters. He leaned forward, riding the horse he'd got from a man in the posse like he was on the track as he tightly held the reigns while dangling the lantern towards the muddy ground. They'd seen the fresh tracks, moving in this direction, but had yet to come upon the man. Had he doubled back then gone in a different direction? Sean doubted he had time, but if he did, the riders he'd sent to comb the surrounding woods would find him. He thought then he saw it, a change in the muddy foot prints that looked to be disappearing down a path ahead that was too narrow for their horses to go. Sean and a few of the men quickly dismounted their steeds and cautiously made their way down the dark path while the others remained behind in case this was trick Jeb was using to get past them. Slowly they walked, looking from side to side, at first alarmed by the strange sounds that floated on the air, the movement in the foliage around them, but soon saw that it was only the life that lived off the night, awakening due to the darkness. They continued their quiet tread, pacing themselves a good distance apart, their rifles now off their shoulders and ready for use when they saw movement down the way, a man near the end of the path illuminated by the moonlight. Sean smoothly slipped the rifle he carried on his back as his walk instantly shifted into a sprint. He ran ahead of the pack. His wrath compelling him forward, making him fearless and intent on facing the danger -damn the consequences. Rushing to the end of the trail, Sean came upon a span of land, stretching as far as the eye could see with a barn nearby and a small house in the distance, but seeing no sign of the figure he was sure they'd seen pass before them, when there was movement in his periphery prompting him to look to the right. Immediately he spotted the man. Resuming his run as if he'd never stopped, he reached the figure in record time, grabbing him from behind then turning him around. Sean was ready pounce, his ire fast becoming wayward when he shined the light in the man's face and saw that he was not Jeb Winters.

"_Where is he?"_ Sean demanded of the young man whose arm he tightly held, certain that Jeb had come this way.

"_He knocked me down, told me he'd kill me if I didn't give him my horse."_ The young man frightfully answered.

"_Dam it!"_ Sean seethed, letting the young man go, then dashed in the only direction Jeb could've gone on horseback. He ran and ran, down another long drive that had been brutally disturbed with fresh hoof tracks. He knew that he wouldn't catch him, that chasing Jeb on foot when the man was on horseback was useless, but he couldn't stop himself. Reaching the main road, Sean found it just as he expected, completely devoid of Jeb. He then swore again, furious that they'd lost the man once more, but he knew the location of the man's lair. He then contemplated with frightening calm. Jeremy had given them that vital information when he'd agreed to help their pa's case. Would the man go back there? He doubted that he would, even though Jeb was obviously illogical and thus insane. But where would he go? Isaac escorting Marita and Alice back to the ranch, Lexy and now likely Clay being on the property alone and Mr. Pearson – their pa's lawyer unawares and unprotected, at once barraged Sean's thoughts, filling him with dire at the danger they may be in. _"We have to get back to the ranch." _He said to the men who'd come to join him at the end of the path. _"And you, you and you." _He said pointing out the three gentlemen that stood closest to him. _"I need you to go to town, handle an important task."_

* * *

Hours later…

They'd had the briefest of moments to breathe, to touch, him covertly brushing his hand over hers that lay on the arm of the chair in which she sat, a split second for him to tell her that he loved her and that he wanted her to stay the night, before the room began to fill with guests. She'd given her story of the kidnapping to an indifferent Chief Deputy Brunson – who could care less what had happened to her, a Negro, before she was then whisked off with Dr. Williams, when he'd arrived, so that he could tend to her bruises in private. Sean had remained behind, unable to do what he so desired – to go with her, to be with his wife when she needed him most in this time of crisis, knowing that his sudden exit would rouse unwanted suspicion. Moreover, he needed to give his statement on what had happened and demand that the Chief Deputy put every officer he had on picking up Jeb's trail.

"_Now tell me again how you know it was Jeb Winters that kidnapped you, a man who died more than ten years ago?"_ Chief Deputy Brunson incredulously asked, still questioning the identity of Alice and Marita's kidnapper two hours into his query.

"_Because he's been trying to destroy this family for months!"_ Clay retorted.

"_Says who?"_ The Deputy tartly countered.

"_Says our witness."_ Mr. Pearson asserted, referring to the selective information they'd given the man about Jeb's history and intentions towards the Logan family. _"Furthermore, legal records from the New York State Prison confirm that Jeb Winters was released from prison more than eight years ago. They also confirm that at the time of his release he was brandishing a Phoenix tattoo which the young ladies"_ He gestured towards Alice, the only one of the three still left in the room. _"also described as being a marking they saw on the man who committed the kidnapping."_

"_How am I to believe any of this just based on your word and the word of this mystery witness that you refuse to provide me access to?"_ The Deputy rebutted. _"This whole story could be something you've concocted to free your client and your father."_

"_That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"_ _"How the hell do you explain the kidnapping then?"_

"_We have witnesses here that can vouch for what happened_." Mr. Pearson continued his argument over Sean and Clay's incensed response.

"_They can vouch that someone took Alice and the Negro, but they can't say that it was Jeb Winters."_

"_Sir, I just stated that it was Jeb Winters, Lexy too." _Alice rejoined the discussion, her tone brimming with agitation.

"_And how did you know that it was Jeb Winters?"_ Deputy Brunson strongly asked, giving the young woman his full attention. _"Did he tell you? Did he say to you I am Jeb Winters?"_ His question caused frustrated tears to simmer in the young woman's chest, choking a verbal response to his query. _"It is just as I suspected." _The man stated at Alice's silent concession. _"Which means whoever kidnapped you remains up for debate."_

"_What?"_ _"But I saw him!"_ _"This is reprehensible!"_

"_You're right!"_ Sean spoke above his siblings and lawyer, his tone losing none of its ire. _"But we have given you all the information you need to find this bastard whether you believe he's Jeb Winters or not. Now will you do it?" _He indignantly asked. _"Will you stop wasting time with these questions we've already answered and follow-up on what we've told you?"_

The man held Sean's severe stare, his disdain for people of means briefly threatening to overtake his call to duty. He detested these rich, arrogant, aristocrats and nothing pleased him more than to see them experience the perils of life like so many less fortunate folks, but more than that he liked a challenge, a good crime to solve. He reminded himself. That's why he'd gone into law enforcement and if there was a smidgen of truth to the story this family and their lawyer had told him about Jeb Winters, this was going to be an interesting crime that would be worthy of sorting out.

"_Tell me again the address for the alleged kidnapper."_ The Deputy strained out as he shifted his stance, while briefly lowering his gaze from Sean's. _"And the name of the farmer he stole the horse from."_

* * *

Another hour had gone by. Another hour with him away from his wife, with him not holding her in his arms, not knowing what had really happened with Jeb. While she'd told Deputy Brunson all that had happened, even the humiliating truth about Jeb's attempt to rape her, Sean could sense that she was holding back. Something else had happened in those woods, what he didn't know, but it scared him, drove his fervent need to see her. Nonetheless, he couldn't go to her, not yet. There was still much to be done before he could follow his heart and focus his full attention were it most belong. Though they'd managed to finally get Deputy Brunson and his team on their way and hopefully doing everything in their power to track down Jeb, there was still much to do to ensure that Jeb never got that close to destroying them again. Once Alice had excused herself to find Lexy, make sure their sister was fairing a bit better than she'd been earlier that evening, Sean and Clay had continued their discussion with Mr. Pearson. The topic, their pa's case…

"_So what does all this mean for pa?" _Clay asked.

"_Nothing really, we have to move forward with our case as planned."_ The lawyer answered.

"_So Jeremy will be on the stand tomorrow?"_

"_Do we even still need Jeremy?"_ Clay usurped Sean's question_. "Jeb confessed to Alice that he killed MaryLynn. Can't she testify about that confession, and it be enough?"_

"_I'm afraid not."_ Mr. Pearson said. _"As you just saw I'd be hard pressed to prove that Jeb Winters is still alive. And even if I could, Alice – Ned's daughter testifying about someone else confessing to the crime for which he's been accused presents a conflict of interest – fruit from the poisonous tree if you will."_

"_Meaning?" _

"_Alice being Ned's daughter taints anything she may have to say about Jeb's confession, which would make it in admissible in court."_ The man explained. _"We need Jeremy. His testimony is the strongest thing we have to incite reasonable doubt in the jury's mind." _

"_That's if we can get him to the courthouse without an incident."_ Sean stated_. "Jeb is sure to go there next, to wait for him to show up there to testify."_

"_After everything that's happened, you really think he'd be that stupid?" _Clay asked with doubt.

"_He showed up here and kidnapped our family, knowing the risk."_

"_Yeah, but the ranch is huge."_ Clay stammered at Sean's choice of words "our family," making him think of Lexy's preposterous claim earlier that evening that Sean and Marita were married. Impossible, he again dismissed the thought. Lexy was upset, confusing Sean's feelings for Marita as something more due to her fear of the woman being harmed, and Sean just misstated "our" family. After all they were all tired and thus prone to make such innocent mistakes. _"The courthouse in town is a small contained environment."_ Clay continued on, the hesitation gone from his voice, along with his suspicions about the nature of Sean and Marita's relationship. _"He has to know that he wouldn't be able to cause trouble and slip away like he did tonight."_

"_I don't think he wants to slip away."_ Sean said_. "I think his main objective is to destroy pa, and if that means he goes down in the process then so be it." _

"_Sean's right."_ Mr. Pearson concurred. _"Jeb is a man driven by anger and vengeance. Therefore logic can no longer be applied when anticipating his next move."_

"_Ok, well then how do we counter that move?"_ Clay had posed his tone irritable and tinged with exhaustion, his question ultimately veering the conversation into an hour long discussion on how to stop Jeb. Of course they'd found they couldn't stop him, that would take an army of people on every corner in Lexington - impossible, but they could be ready when he came. Clay had suggested they check on Jeremy, move him to a different location. However Sean had rejected that idea, arguing that Jeb could be anywhere, watching for them, waiting for such a move. It'd be best they stay away. He was certain the boy was okay anyway for that was the whole point of Jeb kidnapping Alice and Marita. And besides they'd told him nothing, so the man still had no idea where they'd hidden Jeremy. The decision was they'd continue on as planned. The boy would be escorted to the courthouse in a covered wagon and disguise. Sean, Clay, and Mr. Pearson would then meet him and the guard at the private entry to the courthouse at the specified time. The plan still had massive holes, for Jeb could walk up at any point during the exchange and blow them all away, but it was the best plan they had. They'd just have to be careful, extremely watchful during the mist of its execution. Mr. Pearson had decided he'd talk with Chief Deputy Brunson about putting more deputies around the courthouse; he'd also submit a request to Judge Farris to have the courtroom cleared of spectators during Jeremy's testimony. Minimal people in the courtroom would make it difficult for Jeb to slip in undetected and thus strike without warning. Furthermore, if the man did manage to get inside and pull a violent stunt similar to those in the past, less people would be hurt if the courtroom was free of citizens. They were ready, at least for any trouble at the courthouse and had in turn sent Mr. Pearson on his way with a guard in tow as had been done when Sean had sent word for the man to come to the house. However there was still the ranch to secure, which was the task he and Clay were managing now. Sean rode in stride with Clay and several of the guards they'd placed around the outlying areas of the property, listening to his brother's commanding instruction to the men, ready to correct a directive when necessary. He should've left this to Clay and gone to his wife, but him deserting such an important task would cause suspicion he couldn't afford to stir. Moreover, he needed to see this through. He couldn't leave this critical task to be handled by Clay alone. Nevertheless his mind was drifting, aligning with the ache that continuous burned in his soul, for his distraught wife who he'd not seen in hours. Thirty more minutes. Sean thought, drawing a deep breath and wearily closed his eyes. Thirty more minutes and they'd be done, then he could finally go to Marita.

* * *

It had hurt, watching her suffer with such emotional pain. It broke his heart to see her shutting him out, waiting for the man who was at the center of her angst to come to her, to give her the love and comfort she so desperately needed, but he never came. For it had been one discussion after another in attempt to sort out the how, the what, the why behind Jeb kidnapping Alice Logan and his Negro daughter. Those discussions, the answer to those questions were more important than Marita which would always be the case with her being married to a white man. And so she'd succumbed to her crumbling will, more than an hour before, and told him what Jeb's violence had roused. Her confession had been a shock, astonishing to learn that her mind had reached into its sub-conscious and retrieved the atrocity he'd thought would never be found again. It pained him deeply and angered him greatly that one monster's revolting deed had triggered the resurgence of a nightmare created by another. Isaac studied his daughter who'd been standing with her back to him, gazing out the window into the darkness since Alice and Lexy departed, 30 minutes earlier, after coming by the room to see if she was okay and tell her they were turning in for the night. His heart deepened with sorrow, loathing having to see her this way, yet encouraged that she'd opened up to him even if it was only due to Sean being absent. Sean, he had not really thought of the man until now, what this new development in Marita's memory would mean for her relationship with her white husband. He'd tried to make her see, so many times that a life with him was not a wise choice, but despite knowing of the attack, the lack of memories to accompany that knowledge made the threat of violence hollow. But things had now changed, he hoped not only with her marriage, but her relationship with him.

"_Honey a lot has happened today; maybe you should call it a night."_ Isaac took a chance with his hope, his belief that they seemed closer than weeks gone by. _"Come stay at the house for the night."_ He said as he came to stand next to her. _"I can take you back to Jessie Mae's in the morning."_

"_I can't stay at the house with you. I'd feel safer here."_ She softly replied her eyes still focused on the obscured landscape ahead.

"_Sean has already asked you to stay?"_ He disappointedly deduced, wondering when the young man had managed to make such a request, and then remembered he'd saw them have a brief moment to speak when he'd gone to the sideboard to get her glass of water and his siblings had been distracted by the arrival of the Deputy Brunson and Mr. Pearson.

"_I need to stay. I need him. He's my husband."_ She looked at her father, her eyes sad with love.

"_You still wish to share a life with him remembering what you do?"_ Isaac probed with frustration, his hope now a fleeting sentiment due to the irrational choice his daughter was implying_. "Was being nearly beaten to death, remembering the horror you went through not enough to sway you from such a perilous choice?"_ He asked, the severity of his tone and the logic in his question, causing tears to well in her eyes. _"Honey, nothing in this world has changed."_ He pressed on as she lowered her eyes and a tear flowed down her cheek. _"The people who hate Negroes and will thus hate your relationship with Sean still exist. Their hatred even more malicious now than before, and they will…"_

"_Just stop!"_ Marita suddenly cried out, turning her eyes to him. _"I can't hear this, not now."_

"_You need to hear this!"_

"_No! YOU need me to hear this."_ She countered. _"I know what happened to me." _Her voice breaking as the images of that day rushed her again, making her feel terrified and weak. _"I heard the vicious words. I felt the blows, and I don't care to make the memory more vivid that it already is…Now please…drop it!" _Her tired, exasperated plea shook Isaac from his planned response, his frantic need to make her grasp that nothing good would ever come from her union with Sean. Isaac stared at his daughter, the pain hitting him all over again as her agony pacified his conviction.

"_Honey I'm sorry."_

"_Would you please go."_ She quietly requested as she turned her eyes away and brushed the tears from her cheek. _"It's late, and I'd like to rest."_ And to see Sean her heart panged with need as she dolefully wondered if he'd even risk coming to see her with all that had happened and the house now swarming with his siblings and servants. Isaac moved to reject her request, to stay a few moments longer, to soothe the wound he'd salted, but it was clear. She'd again closed him out. The door that had been slightly ajar, providing the faintest possibility of reconciliation had been shut by his need to protect her from herself.

"_Sleep well sweetheart."_ He uttered, wanting to say more but found that nothing he thought would make things better so he quietly, solemnly took his leave.

* * *

Sean walked down the dimly lit hall, his body tired, and his steps anxious, driven by his heart – the longing, the need to see his wife. This endless day was finally over. They'd put a close on all that had happened only for it to haunt them in their dreams and for many days to come. Lexy and Alice had retired a couple of hours before, neither taking a meal before bed. Actually none of them had eaten. For by the time they'd finished talking with Chief Deputy Brunson and him and Clay's private discussion with Mr. Pearson, they were all exhausted and had not an inkling of hunger. After Alice and Lexy retreated to their rooms, he and Clay had gone out to check the property, make sure all the guards were in place and doing their jobs properly. Upon returning to the house Sean had kept up the façade, pretending that his wife, the person he loved most in this world who was devastated and needing him was not in a room nearby. He'd accompanied Clay upstairs, then gone to his room as if he were planning to sleep there. However, after the house had grown silent, he'd quietly made his way down the back stairs to finally do what he'd been yearning to do all evening, be with Marita. Rounding the corner, Sean came upon the unexpected, Isaac exiting his wife's room. He'd hoped the man would fail to hear his barefooted trek, that he'd turn in the opposite direction, leaving the hallway to him for he was in no mood to deal with the man tonight. Unfortunately, the wooden planks beneath his feet betrayed him. Hearing the creak in the quiet hall, Isaac turned towards the sound and immediately abandoned his planned departure upon seeing his son in law.

"_You shouldn't be down here."_ Isaac declared, obviously vexed, meeting Sean half-way the hall_. "Better yet my daughter shouldn't be here."_

"_I'm not going to do this with you."_ Sean retorted.

"_No, but you are."_ Isaac countered stepping in his way. _"I've let this go for far too long. First you unleashed my daughter's memory with your selfish need to be around her, then you do the unthinkable and marry her, knowing that such a choice could kill her…."_

"_I will not stand here and let you…"_

"_How could you do this?"_ Isaac lost his cool, raising his voice over Sean's. _"How can you possibly say you love my daughter when every choice you've made since your return has done nothing but put her in harm's way."_ He tightly accused, now quieting his tone as not to wake the house.

"_What? Are you blaming me for what happened today?"_

"_I blame you for everything terrible that's happened to my daughter."_ He said, silencing Sean into stunned fury. _"But I don't even know why I'm wasting my breath. "_ The man fumed. _"You'll never see what you've done, but I take solace in knowing that your relationship with her will be over soon enough."_

"_You wish for that to be so, but it'll never happen because Marita is my wife and this time no amount of lies…"_

"_She remembers."_ Isaac harshly cut Sean off, bewildering him. _"She remembers the attack, the brutal violence, the painful derogatory words that man shouted as he attempted to beat the life from her body." _ He harshly continued, revealing what to Sean what the young man couldn't quite put his finger on before, his words striking his son in law in the gut, cutting to the deepest depths of his soul_. "She married you because she loves you and because she didn't fully understand the ramifications of such a choice, but she does now. Now the memory of that horrible day is in her mind. She feels the pain it brought in her heart."_ He declared his smug ire fueled by the Sean's hurt and shaken stance. _"She now knows the truth, that a life with you will doom her to pain, unhappiness and the risk of death. Therefore she will never continue this fantasy life you've sold her. This I am now certain of."_ He claimed. _"So be ready, because she will come to her senses and leave you, soon. That's one thing I as her father am certain of." _He uttered the last words with strong conviction, before he turned and walked away leaving Sean rooted before Marita's door, unable to put one foot forward, to enter her room, for his need to see her was now shattered, for the moment destroyed by the agonizing pain that was mangling his heart and the paralyzing fear that Isaac was right, that soon, she would come to conclude that her life would be better without him.


	54. The Dark News in the Late Hour

Thanks **cherry1** and **hawaiianbelle** for the responses!

**Chapter Fifty-one**

Ned rushed into the visiting room and saw his lawyer stoically standing, instead of sitting as he always did when he paid him a call, waiting for him with solemn eyes. When Deputy Keller had retrieved him from his cell, saying he had a visitor, Ned knew it must be grave news. For the hour was late and no one was allowed to pay him such a call at this time, not even his lawyer. But now to see the man here, alone, without the presence of his children, specifically his sons, confirmed what he already suspected that something was seriously wrong.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Ned anxiously asked as the door to the room closed behind him.

"_Maybe you should have a seat."_ Pearson suggested.

"_Answer my question."_ Ned demanded. The man drew a deep breath, thinking of how best to begin what he needed to say, then spoke.

"_First know that everyone's fine. The children are fine..."_

"_Then why are you here?"_ His client stiffly cut him off.

"_Something happened…Alice and Marita, were kidnapped."_

"_What do you mean kidnapped?" _Ned questioned with calm, even as fierce alarm slowly took hold within him._ " Alice is supposed to be halfway to Boston with Lexy, and Marita, there's no fathomable reason why anyone would want to harm her."_ He declared, even though he knew of one – her marriage to his son, but hoped that wasn't the case.

"_It was Jeb. Somehow he got on the property, sought out Alice and Marita and took them at gunpoint from the ranch."_ The man revealed, making Ned feel sick to his stomach, for a moment, stunned, unable to speak at hearing that one of his worst fears had come to past.

"_Were they hurt?"_ He finally managed to ask, thinking that if Jeb did anything to them, he would do the unthinkable, break from this place, find the man himself and kill him.

"_No, a few minor bruises and scratches, but nothing serious."_ Pearson said. _"They were able to get away before any real damage was done." _ Real damage, Ned's heart panged. There would always be "real" damage. His daughter and Marita were kidnapped, the latter already having been through so many horrors in her life and now this was being added to it, all due to his choices from the past, coming back to severely haunt them and hurt his family, instead of him.

"_For the record, Sean and Clay wanted to come here and tell you what happened, but I insisted coming in their place."_ The man explained to his client who was half listening. _"It's been a long tough day for them, plus I needed to speak further with the Chief about security at the courthouse." _Which he'd not had the opportunity to do because the man wasn't there. _"So I thought it best I come."_

"_How are they really, Alice and Marita, Lexy?"_ Ned asked, suddenly returning to the moment, barely registering what the man had said, thinking this incident must've been devastating for his daughters and Marita.

"_Physically they're okay, but severely shaken by what happened?"_ Pearson somberly answered. "_Though Lexy, thankfully wasn't kidnapped."_ The man briefly debated whether to reveal the next bit of information, then decided it best his client know all. "_She did witness the crime."_

"_What?"_ Ned exclaimed, seeming to snap out of the rumination that still lingered, horror and ire in his eyes.

"_Ned she's fine. She wasn't hurt."_

"_I don't want to hear that she wasn't hurt!" _Ned barked. _"I want to know how the hell this happened? _

_Why wasn't Lexy and Alice on their way to Boston? Why wasn't the ranch secure?"_

"_The ranch was tight with security…"_

"_Obviously it wasn't tight enough for this to happen!"_ He retorted as he commenced an angry pace, horrified at the thought of his youngest child witnessing such a vicious crime.

"_They did everything in their power to keep Jeb at bay, but Ned as you know your property is huge. Even many keen eyes cannot watch every pass and stop the persistence of such a foul soul."_ Pearson argued. _"Sean and Clay are doing the best they can to keep the family safe."_ He defended.

"_If that were the case Alice and Lexy would've been on their way to Boston instead of here, being terrorized by Jeb."_ Ned said, his indignation strong. _"I made it very clear to Sean and Clay that the girls were to be on a train to Boston the minute they returned from Louisville, and they failed to make that happen."_

"_I'm sure they had a good reason for not leaving right away."_ Pearson cautiously stated.

"_There is no reason good enough for them to disobey what I told them."_ Ned countered, with fiery eyes, after which the room fell into a long tense quiet with Pearson closely watching his client, deeply sympathizing with his plight, and Ned again silently contemplated all that he'd learned, plagued with guilt and continued questions as to what his sons were thinking to defy him, to invite something like this to happen. _"Where is Jeb now?"_ He then stopped his pace, turning his eyes to his attorney. "_I take it he got away since he's not in a cell across the way."_

"_Sean went after him, but yes, he managed to slip away."_ Pearson answered. _"The authorities do know everything."_ Ned scoffed at that news, shaking his head in heated frustration. _"Chief Brunson came by the ranch and took a statement."_ The man continued. _"We gave him all we know on Jeb, which I'm sure is why he's not here because he's out investigating."_

"_They won't find him."_ Ned stated, his voice and stance a bit more calm, now thinking about the investigator Andrew had put on the case several days before, wondering why he hadn't seen Jeb's plan from a mile away. Had something happened to him? Had Jeb discovered the man watching and took him out? _"He wants me." _Ned said._ "to destroy me and my family, and he'll remain elusive until he does just that."_

"_We know."_ His lawyer concurred, surprising him. _"And we, Sean and Clay, suspect what his next move will be, and hope to be ready."_ He said, then when on to explain what they expected Jeb to do and their plans for Jeremy and the courthouse if the man attempted another strike during the remaining proceedings of the trial.

* * *

Minutes had gone by, how many he didn't know. How long he'd stood outside her door he'd failed to notice, for he was still reeling from those painful words that endlessly ripped through him "She remembers." In all the times he'd wanted her to remember the past, the attack was the one thing he'd hoped would stay buried forever, and it had – for three years, even after she'd regained nearly all of her memories, until today. Sean rested his hand on the door knob continuing to contemplate the implication of what Isaac had said. Would Marita want to part ways now that she remembered every horrifying detail of that day in Chicago? Did he? His heart answered with an emphatic 'No'. In spite of everything, all that he always knew, and she just now remembered, he'd wanted a life her. Even when he'd tried to deny it to himself, he wanted to be with her no matter the risk. But she might want different now that she remembered the horror she'd suffered. She might realize, just as her father had said that being with him, taking the risk of having a life together even if in Canada or Europe would be too much. Sean's heart ached at the thought, the possibility of losing her again and remained outside the door it seemed a million minutes more, fearing what his next move would bring, when he finally gathered his courage and slowly entered the room. Inside it was dark, save for the brilliant moonlight piercing the sheers that covered the windows and a faint night light, an encased candle, on the nightstand. Marita lay on the bed, atop the covers, her back to him, now stripped of her dress, only wearing a long chemise. Sean quietly made his way across the room and to the bed, then slowly lay down behind her, slipping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he intertwined his fingers with hers, gently resting his head on shoulder and against her face. Marita's breath caught in her throat. He could feel it, making the ache deepen in his heart, wanting so much to have her closer, to protect her more, to erase the pain he could feel within her, when she breathed again, speaking, her voice teary and low...

"_You shouldn't be here, if one of the servants see." _

"_I don't care."_ He softly spoke. _"You're my wife. I won't let you go through this alone."_ Marita drew a deep breath, wanting to respond to his tender reply, but her emotions were just too great. For a long moment they lay in an emotional silence, Marita plagued with memories of the events of earlier that day and three years before, while Sean gave her what she needed, his strength, his arms wrapped lovingly around her, his love, silent and warm, soothing her soul. _"Baby I'm so sorry this happened." _He then whispered.

"_I know."_ Marita weakly stated. Silence again engulfed the room as both contemplated her father's words, was she foolish to still want this marriage, to want her White husband, knowing the terror she'd suffered for it? She questioned with angst as the images of that terrible day, flashed endlessly through her mind. Was it fair to put her family through the fear, the possibility of it happening again? She didn't want to think about. She couldn't think about giving him up again, while her husband pondered the same thing. He wanted to ask what else had happened on that dark road, to press her to open up about that vicious incident that she now recalled. He wanted her to confide in him, her husband, as she'd done her father. But he also feared such an occurrence, feared where it might lead, feared that she would tell him she could no longer be apart of his life, that being his wife was impossible.

"_I remember."_ Marita quietly, suddenly uttered into the silence. Sean swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and closed his eyes, unable to respond due to the agony growing within. _"I remember…the attack."_ She continued, her voice breaking as a still speechless Sean gently strengthened his arms around her trembling form. _"I don't remember everything…but his words, the initial blows…" _The revelation choked out when she ceased to speak due to painful tears taking control, driving her husband to turn her to face him, pulling her to him as he wrapped her in his arms. Marita buried her face in his chest, accepting his love, his strength that unleashed every emotion within, releasing all that she'd been holding in, pouring from her in a flood of tears. Sean's heart ripped with angst at her pain, and renewed anger at what that monster had done to her and Jeb's vengeful crime that was now forcing her to relive the most horrific day of her life. _"Remembering it…knowing what really happened ..."_ She slowly pulled away from his chest and in the faint light Sean could see the tears that glistened in her eyes. _"It was worse than I ever imagined." _

"_I'm so sorry."_ He voiced again with quiet compassion as he brushed fresh tears from her cheeks.

"_He was filled with such rage."_ She shakily disclosed, closing her eyes at his tender touch. _"How can anyone live with so much hate in their heart? I had done nothing to him. I was living my life, loving who I wanted to love, but that's what made him hate me, made him attack, me a Negro loving you, a White man."_ She emotionally uttered, opening her eyes to gaze in his. _"How can people be so hateful, so inhumane? How can God allow such venom in this world?"_ She cried, breaking down once more causing Sean to again draw her to him, holding her tight, stroking her hair as he uttered quiet words of sorrow and comfort while fighting the anguished guilt, the tears pressing in chest as his wife continued to sob, again seeking the safety and love that could only be found in the warmth of her husband's embrace.

* * *

He didn't want Ned Logan dead. In fact, though the man had been a perpetual nemesis to him on the City Council and thus with many business ventures he wanted to pursue, he'd done nothing to destroy him. Only when this opportunity arose did he make a move. And that's all this was, a move - him taking advantage of an opportunity, but now the plan was spinning off its axis…

"_There was an incident at the Logan Ranch."_ Deputy Brunson announced.

"_And why should that concern me?"_ Asa casually asked, though he already suspected he knew. Considering the late hour and what he'd been up to with his brother. Something had gone terribly wrong. He guessed, but showed nothing of his alarm in his stance.

"_Because it involves your brother, Jebediah Winters."_

Asa laughed it seemed for several minutes putting on a good act, little did he know Chief Deputy Brunson had another card to play. _"That's impossible since my brother's been dead for eight years." _He stated once his "amusement" faded.

"_Not according to the officials at the New York State Prison."_ The Deputy challenged.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Asa feigned confusion, while his anxiety grew within.

"_According to their records your brother was released from their facilities eight years ago."_ The man repeated what Logan's lawyer had told him, watching the man closely, looking for any tells in his response. _"Coincidentally enough it was right around the time you declared him dead."_

"_What exactly are you implying?"_ Asa stiffly questioned, his amusement and confusion now gone.

"_I'm not implying anything."_ Brunson stated. _"I'm just curious as to why you declared your brother dead when he was obviously alive and well, unless there's something you know that the rest of us don't."_

"_Like what?" _Asa quipped, his disquiet gradually starting to crest, to reveal itself.

"_I don't know. You don't seem shocked to learn that your brother's not dead."_

"_Nothing you've said here proves anything; certainly not that my brother's alive."_

"_Maybe not, but you're not as ignorant as you'd like me to believe." _

"_You should be very careful Chief, staying head lawman isn't a given. " _Asa venomously warned_. "Best remember where your bread is buttered."_

"_As should you Councilman .How easily can one's status be lost if they're caught consorting with a kidnapper and killer."_ Brunson shot back. Asa stared the man down, 'kidnapper?' He thought. 'What the hell had Jeb done?' His blood boiled not only at his brother's obvious blunder but the challenge of the Chief, wanting to fully remind the man of his place, yet knowing it would be unwise for him to provoke a quarrel with the man when his suspicions were running high.

"_What do you want?"_ Asa resentfully conceded, deciding it was better to appease the man and get him out of there as quickly as possible, than to invite trouble when he wasn't ready to counter it.

"_The truth."_ Chief Brunson demanded, concluding that Asa's sudden cooperation meant he indeed had something to hide. _"Now, when was the last time you saw your brother?"_

"_A little more than 20 years ago."_

"_You never visited him in prison?"_

"_Occasionally when he was first incarcerated."_

"_And he didn't come home after he was released?"_

"_Why would he since he'd been disowned by the family."_

"_So declaring him dead was actually the family disowning him?"_

"_What do you think?"_ Asa retorted.

"_That you still haven't answered my question."_ The man stated, noting every expression and inflection in Asa's voice, all in his mind further solidifying the man's deceit. _"Did you see your brother after he was released from prison?"_

"_Why don't you tell me what you think my brother did?"_

"_So now you believe he's alive?"_

"_I'm just humoring your investigation."_ Asa impatiently mocked.

"_Really?"_ Brunson scoffed, his anger instantly flaring. _"Well then humor this. Your brother returned to Lexington to exact revenge on Ned Logan for testifying against him, and who wouldn't be a better ally than his rich brother who has his own issues with Logan."_

"_This is absurd!"_ Asa seethed.

"_As is you refusing to answer a simple question."_

"_You've asked a lot 'simple' questions Deputy."_

"_Well then I'll ask one of them again. Why did you declare your brother dead when you knew he'd been released from prison?"_

Asa didn't have an immediate response to the Chief's question. For anything he said would've been contradictory and thus come across as deceitful, criminal, but eventually he had responded the best way he could _"I had no idea he was still alive when I had him declared dead,"_ He'd answered, which had changed none of the Chief's suspicions towards him. The questions had continued on in this manner, accusatory and hostile until he'd finally asked the man to leave, but that wasn't the end of it. Asa knew. Deputy Brunson was smarter than he gave him credit for, and if he didn't steer his eye from him. He'd have more trouble than he could handle. Asa took a swig of his drink as he stood on the veranda outside his second-floor bedroom. It was too early in the morning for alcohol. The sun wasn't even up, but he needed the relaxation the scotch would bring, and he needed to think. He still couldn't believe that Jeb had gone to the Logans and kidnapped Alice Logan and a Negro in attempt to find some key witness in Ned's case. He knew that his brother was slowly losing control, but to become unhinged so quickly and dramatically. He had to accept that there was truth in Deputy Brunson's accusation that this witness Jeb was seeking was an ally who'd been helping his plot against Ned and had now turned witness for the defense. He had to accept that the plan to destroy Ned Logan was falling apart which meant it was time for him to cut his losses. He'd still get a win out of this. The Logan Ranch was sure to be his. Asa thought as he tasted more of his scotch. Despite the legal maneuverings by the Logan's business lawyer, he had no doubt that his case for a lien was stronger. But he couldn't be linked to a murder, that would destroy everything. He had to tie up the loose ends that hung with his brother and this mysterious witness. The man darkly thought as he scanned the black horizon. He had to do the one thing he'd been avoiding until now. He had to take out his brother, then find this witness before he won Ned's case and blew his plan to pieces.

* * *

Jeb looked at the mirror, his reflection in it, different than what it had been in years. His hair cut shorter, close to his head and his facial hair gone. He looked nothing like the description that was likely circulating about him. In fact he looked younger, more like his son he thought with a strange smile, which wasn't such a bad thing. It would be good for Sean to see himself in him, his father, when he finally learned the truth about his lineage. Jeb expected Sean would initially be angry upon learning what he'd done, the kidnapping and the vengeance against his "father," but once he learned of Ned's lies, that he'd taken him away from his true family, Sean wouldn't care what he'd done to Alice. After all, she wasn't really his sister, and the Negro. Jeb laughed to himself. It wasn't unheard of for a man such as his son, rich and handsome, to have a weakness for such an easy lay. However, he wouldn't give a second thought to the Negro and her "suffering" once he learned that he is a Winters. Jeb caressed his face, the smooth shave that was now there. Sure that no one would recognize him unless they spotted the Phoenix tattoo on his arm, but he'd take care to keep that covered. He'd screwed up by going after Alice and the Negro and failing to get the information on Jeremy. He now mused, his ire gradually raging at his failure, how the young women had managed to best him, how it'd been sheer luck that he'd escaped the search party with his aching groin. He seethed, still feeling the pain the Negro had incited with her kneeing. But this wasn't over, he banefully thought. Even though he'd failed to get Jeremy's location, and he was certain the authorities were now swarming his "home" – the shed, which he'd abandoned after killing Ned's investigator there. They'd find the man's body and likely conclude that he is indeed dangerous, a killer and thus search for him with more urgency. But this wasn't over, He vowed once more, for he had no intentions of failing again. Jeremy would try to take the stand in Ned's defense, but he'd be waiting, and he would stop him by any means necessary.


	55. The Discovery of Another Lie

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter Fifty-two**

The night light had burned low, and the moon, hours before, had drifted to another place in the sky, leaving the room's illumination faint, but still he could see her beautiful face, relaxed and in a state of tranquil sleep. Sean had spent most of the night this way, watching over her, protecting her. It had taken a while for her tears to dry and sleep to come. Even when it had, her sleep was troubled, but late into the night her slumber had settled, and she'd found a peaceful rest. Sean tenderly stroked her cheek, noting the bruise Jeb's attack had left behind, which incited anger to flare in his heart, but it quickly diminished when Marita slightly stirred. Sean's gaze remained fixed upon her, his soul brimming with love and need for this incredible woman who was everything to him. He hoped with all his heart and prayed that she would be okay, that what Jeb had done to her and the memory of the attack she'd suffered in Chicago wouldn't hurt her forever, that she'd never suffer such a horror again. He also selfishly prayed that the memory of the past wouldn't scare her from their life, cause her to give up on him, on them. Sean gently pulled her closer and planted a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead.

"_You're still here?"_ He then heard his wife's voice, languid and quiet as she stirred against him.

"_As long as you need me."_ He quietly uttered.

"_But it must be dawn by now."_ Marita sleepily sighed as her eyes found his.

"_Not quite."_ He said, brushing a stray hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. _"We still have some time before sunrise."_

"_Before you'll have to leave."_ She drew a breath and lowered her gaze.

"_Don't think about it."_ He softly stated, before he caressed her lips with his. Marita closed her eyes, cherishing his tenderness when the attack again invaded her thoughts, destroying the peace his touch brought, causing her to shiver. _"It's okay."_ Sean whispered as he hugged her to him, hating feeling her fear, seeing her tremble at the violent memory that continuous haunted her.

"_Is it? Can we have a future that's free of the hatred and violence? Can we be happy?"_ Sean's chest became tight with agony at her woe and the questions he didn't want to bear, the truth he was most afraid of – that this new memory had given her cause to doubt their future. _"I'm sorry."_ Marita uttered with fragility and angst. _"I didn't mean…"_

"_Don't…"_ Sean quietly interjected, his tone understanding, yet etched with pain that sharply pressed upon his wife's heart. _"You were only speaking…what, you're thinking."_ He stated, then stopped when the ache within became too great. _"I know that we can be happy."_ He continued, his emotions a fury of grief, making his speech a struggle. _"We were happy before…the attack, but I also know that we can't stop the hatred, and that there will always…be a risk, of violence."_ Marita lowered her eyes, feeling his hurt, so deeply, contemplating his words. She loved him and wanted him, so much. He was her husband, and she knew that they could be happy. As he'd said, they'd been happy in the past, and they were happy now, but she couldn't ignore what had happened to her. She couldn't push away the vicious memory and the deep fear within her that it could happen again.

Sean gently caressed her cheek that slightly stung from the faint bruise left by Jeb's slaps. _"I love you." _The poignant words drawing her eyes back to his. _"And I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."_ He uttered with the deepest truth and conviction. _"But…I understand…if, that's not enough."_ His voice broke. _"If you want… to walk away…"_

"_No!"_ Marita tearfully declared. _"I love you."_

"_I know."_ Sean shakily sighed, his eyes falling closed as she took his hand that rested against her cheek and nuzzled its palm. _"But is loving me enough?"_

"_It is."_ Marita uttered, the fear of losing him overwhelming her and thus outweighing her fear of the world. _"It is."_ She fervidly repeated, then kissed him with desperate passion, plundering her tongue into his mouth as she pressed her center against him, instantly arousing him. Sean groaned, matching her fervent kiss as he buried his hands in her hair steadying her lips to his, when her fingers moved to his trousers, unfastening its buttons then pushing them and his underpants down as he assisted her by pulling himself free from the clothing. The fear within her drove her to devour him with wild abandonment as she slipped her chemise above her knee, threw her leg around his bare thigh and grinded her sensuous heat against him, begging him to take her. Sean nearly screamed with wanting, yearning to deeply, fiercely plunge into her, to sate their burning desires, but instead he countered the panicked caress of her lips with intense gentleness, loving her mouth with feverish amour. Marita moaned at the deep tenderness in his touch, flooding her heart, warming her soul, ebbing her desperation. Gradually her kiss slowed as her fear yielded to his ardent power, allowing it to heal the pain within when he drew her closer, caressing her nude thigh that draped his, then slowly entered her with passionate calm. Marita impassionedly sighed at the pleasure, the intimacy of their position, them laying side by side as Sean deftly, gently moved within her, his gaze locked with hers silently expressing that she was his life, his love, that he was hers forever. Marita closed her eyes at the incredible emotions his gaze stirred and the euphoria that was building within her, like fire in her veins as he plunged deeper within her.

"_No, look at me."_ Sean commanded with love, and Marita complied, opening her eyes to be mesmerized by the most intense blue, adoring her, needing her, wanting her when he again captured her lips, tasting her with explosive fervor as he whisk her away, body and soul, to a rapturous peak and the pinnacle of infinite love.

* * *

Had he made a mistake? Asa wondered as he watched the man leave their secret meeting place. Had he'd gone too far in procuring this individual to take out Jeb? He was after all his brother, his family. How could he betray him this way? Well it's not like him betraying his family was something new. For he'd been the one to tell the authorities where Jeb had been hiding after he'd escaped New York, hiding from the police after killing that man in the saloon. Jeb always thought it was Ned who he'd been betrayed by, but the truth was it was him. He'd told the New York Marshalls where to find Jeb. He'd sent his brother to prison, but ensuring his brother's incarceration wasn't in the same league as killing him. Nonetheless, did he have a choice? Jeb had kidnapped Alice Logan, and as a result the authorities were on to his plot for revenge against Ned Logan, which meant they could soon be on to him as evidenced by Chief Brunson's visit. If only Jeb would cut his losses, concede that he'd likely failed and leave town, but Asa knew his brother wouldn't walk away. He'd worked too hard to take Ned down for it all to go to hell due to a boy, a former ally, betraying hm. Thus he'd strike again, dangerously and without reason, and Asa couldn't let that happen. He couldn't risk the chance that his brother would be caught. Therefore exposing his role in Ned's downfall and ultimate complicity in MaryLynn's murder. A mistake? No. He had not made one, save for not acting soon enough with regards to his brother. This was the only way. He deduced. The only action that would ensure he'd get out of this mess unscathed.

* * *

Their eyes closed, their breathing deep, their limbs entangled as they lay in a quiet bliss of emotions filling their hearts, deepening the bond between their souls, strengthening their hope. Sean lovingly stroked his wife's bare back, loving the feel of her soft skin and her nakedness against him as Marita buried her face in his neck savoring his masculine smell, his taut limbs around her along with his strength and amour that was as essential to her as the sun to the blooms.

"_You okay?"_ Sean quietly asked, his mouth faintly brushing her forehead.

"_Yes."_ She sighed as a tender calm flooded her at his chance caress. _"And you?"_

"_I'm good."_ He uttered in the same quiet tone. Silence again filled the room along with a deep contentment, a quiet happiness in knowing that they didn't need to have a long discussion on how or if they could face this world that would never change and thus would never understand their marriage. For it wasn't about the world, it was about them and two simple choices. Were they going to stay together or part ways? In spite of everything, they'd chosen the former without another word about what they were sure to face. They knew what lay ahead, and they would see it through as husband and wife.

"_I want you to stay away from the courthouse for the rest of pa's trial."_ Sean softly spoke, hating to sully their pleasance with the peril that loomed from their pa's enemy.

"_Why? You think there will be trouble? That…Jeb will show up there?"_ Marita voiced with fear.

"_He failed to find out where Jeremy was."_ He stated as he continued to stroked her back, his warm comfort gradually staying her alarm. "_So he'll show up at the courthouse and cause trouble. I'm certain of it."_

"_But won't the deputies at the there stop him, make him abandon such a thought?"_

"_I don't think so."_ Sean contended_. "He has a plan and he'll see it through no matter the danger."_ Jeb sneaking on their well-guarded property and kidnapping her and Alice had proved that, he thought.

"_Why is he doing this?"_ Marita questioned, fear again spiking within her as she deserted their cuddle to look him in the eyes. _"I mean I know why. " _She drew a frustrated breath._ "But, why can't he just let this go? It's been years."_

"_Apparently not for Jeb, pa destroying his life is still very fresh in his mind."_ Marita dropped her gaze, remembering the man's rage, the harsh words he'd said, some of which she hadn't remembered until now. She quivered within at what he'd said about Sean, the shock of that revelation, then slowly returned her head to husband's chest as those forgotten words repeated in her mind.

"_Jeb is determined and…dangerous."_ Sean stated as he enfolded her in his strength. _"But he won't hurt you again, I promise you that."_

"_I'm not worried about me, but you."_ She quietly declared.

"_If it comes to that, I can handle Jeb."_ He said, thinking how he'd welcome the opportunity to give the man what's due him for the terror he'd bestowed upon his family.

"_That's not what I meant."_ Marita clarified. Sean remained silent waiting for her to continue. _"When Jeb tried…to force me to tell him Jeremy's location, he said something strange." _She hesitated, not knowing how to reveal what she'd heard, hardly believing the statement was plausible herself, but no matter that, Sean needed to know_. "He said…he said 'I can see why __**my son**__ couldn't resist a taste of you.' _She cautiously stated, then waited for her husband to respond, but he said not a word. For he was trying to process the shock of what he'd just heard, the meaning in what she'd said and the throng of emotions the stunning revelation brought with it. _"Sean…honey" _She stated with worry as she turned her eyes to his face and gently touched his cheek.

"_It's not possible."_ He suddenly spoke, his voice rough and disbelieving. _"Perhaps you misheard him…a lot…was happening in that moment." _

"_Perhaps"_ Her hand slid from his cheek to the cusp of his neck as she lowered her eyes from his face.

"_But that's not what happened is it?" _Sean stated upon hearing the doubt in her response.

"_No." _She quietly confirmed_. "I do remember his words. How for a moment they stuck to me before my thoughts returned to surviving." _She said, her body growing tense at the recollection, driving Sean to tightened his hold upon her, while he silently struggled within, finding no sense in what Jeb had said, even as he again revisited the thoughts he'd had weeks ago, that Jeb's hatred for his pa went beyond the man thinking his father had turned him in to the authorities. _"Honey, I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be, because this isn't true." _ Sean strongly countered. "_I am not Jeb's son." _He denied. _"There was only one man for my mother and it was Ned Logan, my father. There was no one else."_ He reasoned aloud, thinking how his parents never gave any indication that they'd loved others before they'd become betrothed. How they spoke of their love for one another as if it was instant and only grew deeper with time. He even remembered the warm stories about his birth and how happy they were to have this new life to teach and love. It was impossible for that to be a lie.

"_Are you sure?"_ Marita cautiously asked, challenging her husband's conclusion and unknowingly his quiet thoughts, prompting him to recall all the lies his pa had told to date, the part he'd played in keeping them apart, and how he'd never told the family about his past with Jeb. _"Honey I know that …Jeb is insane."_ She sat up again, this time all the way and dropped her eyes to his. _"But there is a source of truth, though twisted, to _his views." She said, thinking how the man's plot for vengeance stemmed in part from his belief that Ned turned him in to the authorities, which was logical considering he was supposedly the only one who knew where Jeb was hiding. Furthermore, this belief was likely solidified when Ned testified against the man in court_. "I just don't think he'd believe, you're his son unless… he had reason." _Sean closed his eyes at the logic in her thoughts - at what Jeb's reason could only mean, realizing there was a lie somewhere, that once again his pa had kept a significant truth from him. He felt sick at the possibility that his mom could've actually been involved with Jeb Winters in that way, a man who was so vile and destructive. It hurt him to the depths of his heart and angered him to no end, but still he could not allow himself to believe that this lie included him being that man's son.

"_Maybe…there was a history between Jeb and my mother." _Sean admitted with difficulty. _"But their history does not include me."_ He firmly declared, refusing to allow himself to go there, to fully engage the possibility that Jeb Winters could be his father. Marita held her husband's eyes and found a mix of unease, yet conviction in his stare. She contemplated pushing the issue, but concluded it'd be unwise, for the lie was still too fresh and thus confusing. He needed more time to process and talk with his father. Marita then returned to the warmth of his embrace, concerned with the disquiet he was trying so hard to hide, wondering if there was truth to Jeb's words. She hoped to God there wasn't. She hoped that the man's words was some crazed delusion, because if they weren't she dreaded to think what it would do to her husband.

"_Will you confront your father?"_ She then quietly asked as Sean slipped his hand atop hers that now rested over his heart, giving him more comfort in the mist of these disturbing thoughts than she'd ever know.

"_What purpose would if serve? I know the truth."_ He maintained.

"_It would give you peace of mind."_Marita replied, knowing that despite his response, the new lie he'd learned would trouble him until he sought answers from his father.

"_You already serve that purpose quite well."_ He lightly stated.

"_Sean, I'm serious."_

"_As am I."_ He whispered, then kissed her forehead. _"Look I don't want to think or talk about my pa and his lies. We only have a short while before sunrise, and I want to spend it focused on us. Can we do that?"_

"_Yes."_ Marita reluctantly accepted. Sean again kissed her forehead, then drifted down to her lips, deeply tasting them and sighed in contentment when she returned her head to his chest. They then lay in a companionable silence, for a while still thinking of the lie that could be more devastating than they imagined, before eventually slipping into a peaceful slumber until the sun began to ascend above the horizon.

* * *

Clay made his way towards the study, contemplative and determined to get answers, hoping that's where he'd find his brother. He'd spent the night restless, trying to convince himself that Lexy's declaration from the evening before was spurred by confusion and fear, but then Sean had made the comment "our" family when speaking of what Jeb had done to Alice and Marita. Moreover when he'd gone to Sean's room, minutes before to speak to him about Lexy's assertion he'd found his room empty and his bed untouched , which stirred the question- "Had he spent the night with Marita, his wife." Logic had initially told him no. After all he and Marita weren't married. They couldn't be. It was illegal in Kentucky. Perhaps Sean had got an early start and folded his bed himself or the servants straightened his room early, but neither had ever happened in the past. So why was his room untouched? They'd walked up to their rooms together the night before. Maybe he couldn't sleep and had gone back down to work in the study most of the night before falling asleep on the couch. There was so much to do, so many troubles that needed to be sorted out, all of which had kept him restless along with his suspicions about Sean's relationship with Marita. But then again, his brother could've done what had also come to Clay's mind; he could've gone to Marita when he was certain the house was in slumber, and thus no one would be awake to know what he was doing. Clay mused, his anger rising at the thought as he quickened his pace towards the study. Sean best be in there. He thought with ire. For all of our sakes he cannot be back with Marita … Pricilla handed Sean the telegram, apologizing for not delivering it to him when it had been received the day before. In all the chaos of the kidnapping and the subsequent meetings that followed, the servant had completely forgotten to pass on the note. She'd instead, stuck it in her apron and had not thought of it until she began work that morning. Sean dismissed the woman's apology and let her know he fully understood it slipping her mind, before the woman left the room, going back to her task of preparing breakfast. Sean walked over to the desk, his thoughts drifting to Marita, how he'd left her more than an hour earlier. _"I have to go."_ He'd quietly uttered, reluctantly leaving her warmth. "Okay." She'd languidly sighed. _"I love you."_ He'd then whispered, mesmerized by her brown orbs, so innocent, so beautiful, then tenderly kissed her lips. _"I love you too."_ She'd breathed in response, her eyes closed from his kiss and the persistence of sleep. She was fading fast. He'd thought with a gentle smile, gazing upon her with love, then kissed her again, this time brushing his lips against her temple before he'd quietly left her to sleep. She was okay. They were okay. He breathed with relief. Though the attack would haunt her for many weeks to come, the healing had begun and just as important they were dealing with it and the ramifications of Jeb's actions together. The peace that filled him with hope instantly faded at the thought of Jeb Winters, what he'd said to Marita, but Sean quickly pushed the unpleasant thoughts away and focused on the telegram in hand. Tearing the envelope open, he pulled the note from its sheath and read the few words it held, his heart sinking into a pool of disbelief and darkness at the implication of what was being said. Time ticked away as Sean remained rooted where he stood, his hand shaking as he again read the telegram that fueled the emotional storm within him. When somehow he rose from the shock, anger and hurt to conclude what he needed to do. Sean folded the telegram and stuffed it in his pocket as he made a swift stride towards the door. The lies end today. He fiercely vowed within, nearly running over his brother who'd just arrived at the entry to the office.

"_What's got you rushed?"_ Clay nearly huffed, even though he felt some sense of relief at finding his brother exiting the study. Perhaps his worry had no merit. Maybe Sean had spent the night on the couch instead of with Marita, but Sean's change of clothes challenged that deduction.

"_Nothing that concerns you."_ Sean sped past his brother.

"_Wait, we need to talk!"_ Clay stiffly declared, put off by Sean's retort and the fact that Lexy's revelation could actually be true. _"Sean!" _He called, following him.

"_Later Clay!"_ Something in his Sean's tone stopped Clay in his tracks, made him abandon his angry pursuit and his demands for him to speak with him this instant. Instead Clay stood watching as Sean left, wondering as he had the day before when he'd abruptly exited their meeting with Mr. Pearson, what was the trouble this early in the morning, was it something he should be worried about? Clay would never guess, for there were things Sean knew that he didn't, and thus Clay would never figure that his brother was racing to face an unbelievable truth, a betrayal that until minutes before he never believed could be possible.


	56. The Assassin and His Prey

**jazphace, MINAH25 and hawaiianbelle** - Thank you so much for continuing to read and leave responses to this story. I appreciate your support. :)

**Chapter Fifty-three**

_Sean, I am sorry to have to do this by telegram, but business is busy in Boston. Thus I cannot get away, and a letter would have taken too long to route. I was thinking of the conversation we had in New York about the man who's trying to destroy your father. I remembered where I'd heard of him before. He was betrothed to Aunt Libby, your mother. However the betrothal ended when he found himself in grave trouble. For what, Uncle Chris wouldn't say, but I am certain it is what we discussed as the source of his vengeance against your father. _

_Furthermore, soon after the broken engagement, Aunt Libby married your father, and they immediately announced that she was with child. I don't fully understand what this all means or if it can be any help to your father's case, but I thought you needed to know the past that had transpired. _

_Please do accept my deepest apologies for bringing you such news this way. I hope that it has not been terribly devastating for you. If you need any further assistance please do not delay in sending word, and I will do my best to help. _

_Good luck, and be careful. _

_Thom_

The words reverberated through Sean's head, his heart as he finished reading them again, wanting to believe that they reflected falsehoods, but he found that they didn't. For all that had been said made sense. The timing was right. Jeb went to jail more than twenty years ago. He was born approximately nine months after the man's incarceration. Thus all that he'd denied, deeming Jeb's comments to Marita about being his father impossible was in fact a reality, his reality. Sean 's hand listlessly dropped to his side with the telegram dangling from it as he turned to face the back wall of the jail's visiting room, walking slowly towards the dull stone. Pain accosted him once more, spreading from his chest then through his limbs, attacking his insides, making him feel ill with disgust. He couldn't believe that this was happening. That everything he'd grown up believing, knowing, everything that made him Sean Lo…his thought stopped, for he couldn't even think the name that was no longer his, that was never truly his because he was the son of Jebediah Winters. Bile rose within Sean, nearly driving him to retch upon the floor, but he swallowed it back balling the telegram in his hand as he closed his eyes at the agony and revulsion that grew within.

"You better have a dam good explanation as to how Jeb got on the ranch and kidnapped Alice and Marita." He suddenly heard Ned angrily demand with the sound of the door closing behind him. Sean opened his eyes, his pain morphing into a mix of resentment and a new rush of disbelief. _"Furthermore, I'd like to know why you didn't send you're sisters to Boston like I directed?" _His pa resumed his tirade while Sean's back remained to him as a fury of emotions roused in his heart. _"I was clear that as soon as they returned from Louisville they were to head straight to Massachusetts. Yet they remained here in Lexington for two days!" _His father raged_. "What the hell were you thinking?"_

"_That we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for your lies!"_ Sean exploded, turning to face his father.

"_Don't you dare take that tone with me!"_ Ned seethed. _"I am your father…"_

"_Are you?"_ Sean countered with anger and angst.

"_Excuse me?"_ Ned retorted, sure that he'd heard his son wrong.

"_Was Ma with child when you married her?"_ Sean asked the question whose answer he already knew, but needed to hear from the man before him.

"_What?"_ Ned frowned in complete bewilderment, his ire now weakened at the strangeness of Sean's statements and questions.

"_I know everything." _Sean continued, struggling to keep his voice down and his emotions under control. "_I know about Ma and Jeb being engaged." _He stated, astounding his father. _"I know that they were planning a life together. Now please, answer me. Was she pregnant with his child when you married?"_

"_Where did you hear this?" _Was all Ned could say as confusion and denial formed within him, fueling his inability to answer Sean's query.

"_Why won't you answer me? " _Sean asked with frustrated anguish.

"_Who said this to you?"_ Ned couldn't stop himself from demanding. For his mind was racing, trying to understand the impossible, how the truth that he'd buried for over twenty years had now been exposed to the one person he wanted most not to know.

"_Does it matter?" _Sean fiercely asked, his voice now shaking. _"All I need to know is if it's true? Was my mother with child when you married her?" _

Ned dropped his head and ran his hand through his hair. His thoughts filled with memories from the past, his friendship with Jeb, his growing love for Libby and the incident in that New York saloon that had ultimately led to this moment. How did Sean know? Who had told him? Was it Jeb? If so, why would Sean believe him? It didn't make sense. None of this made sense. Ned's thoughts swirled. How had his life turned to this with him being in jail and his son resenting his very existence? He'd done everything right, all that he could do in that situation that had happened so many years ago and still the right thing had come back to haunt him. What was he going to do? Ned painfully questioned himself. The last thing he wanted, the last thing Libby would've wanted was for him to answer the question he again heard from his son, invading his thoughts. _"Pa answer me? Was mother with child?"_ The question twisted in Ned's gut, tormenting him in ways he'd never known when he lifted his eyes to this son, the hurt in Sean breaking his heart, then slowly answered the question that had been posed.

"_Yes. She was with child. She was carrying…Jeb's baby."_

* * *

The assassin stood in the abandoned home, hovering in its darkest corner, waiting and watching for his target. Asa had given him several locations as to where his foe might be. This being third and likely the place where he'd find his target, for it was the farthest from Lexington, and based on the clothing and empty food cartons scattered about the house, he suspected he'd come to right hide out. The assassin wondered what this person had done to incur Asa's wrath. There had been many in the past, many he'd "taken care of" for the ruthless man, but this seemed to be a special case. For Asa had been specific in his request - no guns, being as someone might hear, and dispose of the body in a way in which it would never be found. He not only wanted this man dead, he wanted him erased as if he never existed. The sound of footsteps on the porch of the house prompted the assassin to refocus on his brutal task. Seconds later the front door opened, its worn hinges loudly screeching, announcing the entry of his target. The assassin watched from the darkness as Asa's foe moved about the room, setting down the packages in his hands, then admiring their content with a wicked smile. _"No one will be looking for a gentleman."_ The man uttered to what he thought was an empty room while gazing at the suit he'd just pulled from his bag, providing the opportunity the assassin had been waiting for. The assassin slipped from the shadows and moved with stealth across the floor as he pulled the knife from his belt, planning to catch his target unawares. However, he failed to notice the mirror that hung on the wall that exposed his nefarious plan. Just as the assassin moved to strike, his target swiftly turned around, grabbing his wrist that was raised to attack, catching him off guard. The target pushed him against the side of the nearby wall and beat his knifed hand against it until the weapon fell free. The target then moved to punch the assassin across the face, but the man was too fast. Having regained his composure after the preemptive strike he blocked the man's descending fist, then punched him in the mouth. Enraged, the target returned the assault, planting a blow across the assassin's face, then charging him at full force sending them both flying to the floor. The men rolled back and forth, their limbs intertwined as they both tried to gain control of the fight, when the assassin briefly obtained the upper hand which allowed him the opportunity to strike his opponent in the stomach. The target's recovery from the blow was marred by another bash to his face sending his head colliding into the floor, just as a deadly pair of hands wrapped around his throat. The assassin squeezed hard, forcing the air from the target's lung, but the man struggled on, using one hand to try and push the man away, while the other reached out to his side for anything that would save him from certain death. The assassin looked down into the targets' fearful, but determined eyes and evilly smiled at the man's futile fight. It had been a short battle, yet a hard battle, but you're as good as dead. He thought with triumphant, and Asa Winters will surely be pleased at the clean result of this slaying.

* * *

Sean stood before his 'father' shattered and silent, his heart breaking at the truth that had been confirmed, that his whole life had been a lie. How could this be? His eyes questioned his 'pa' with devastated disbelief. His soul sickened by the fact that he was the result of a union between his mother and Jeb Winters.

"_Sean…"_

"_How could you keep this from me?"_ Sean stopped his pa, his tone tortured and low.

"_It wasn't something you needed to know."_ Ned shakily replied.

"_That I'm not your son? That the man trying to destroy you is my father?"_ Sean agonized.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Don't do that."_ Sean shook his head in hurt and ire. _"I know the truth. I know that …Jeb Winters is my father."_

"_The truth that you believe is a lie." _Ned vehemently denied, horrified by the deduction Sean had made.

"_So mother was never engaged to Jeb Winters?"_

"_No. She was."_

"_And she wasn't with child when you married her?"_

"_She was, but that child was not you." _Ned fervently declared.

"_I don't believe you."_ Sean emotionally countered.

"_I would never lie to you about something like this."_ Ned grievously contended.

"_But you have told such lies, elaborate lies to keep me from the truth."_ Sean reminded his father.

"_That was a mistake." _Ned defended.

"_As was you marrying my mother and claiming me as your child."_ Sean harshly, woefully accused.

"_That is not true!"_ Ned strongly refuted. _"I did marry your mother in part to spare her the shame of being with child and without a husband, but she lost the baby…"_

"_I can't hear these lies."_ Sean uttered in disgust as he moved to pass his father, now repulsed by the sight of him.

"_These are not lies, but the truth!"_ Ned maintained as he blocked his son's path.

"_You wouldn't know the truth if it stood before your eyes." _

"_You are my son. My blood runs through your veins."_ He passionately exclaimed, grabbing Sean's arm, stopping his attempt to again pass. _"Sean look at me."_ He demanded of his eldest child whose gaze remained hard and focused forward. _"Son…"_

"_I am not your son."_ Sean spoke with startling calm, but his eyes held so much pain and wrath as they turned on his father. _"You are not my family."_ He voiced, wounding his pa, breaking him as he snatched his arm free and bolted from the room with him following behind.

"_Sean!"_ Ned tearfully yelled, trying to go after him, but he was blocked by a deputy , stopped mere feet beyond the visiting room door and was thus forced to watch in immeasurable angst as his son walked away believing the lie that Jeb Winters was his father.

* * *

Marita's day had started slower than usual, for she'd slept well past sunrise, the time she normal roused and hadn't ventured about the Logan house until breakfast had long been cleared from the table. But, it was okay for it seemed she wasn't the only one who'd begin the day with delay. After washing up, she'd gone to check on Alice and Lexy and found that they were still asleep which brought her some relief to know that they'd too found some peace in sleep. Clay had been about the ranch with a client and a servant had informed her that Sean had left the property, likely gone to tend to some business in town. Or to speak with his father. She'd deduced with concern. Marita had ultimately found that there was nothing for her to do since the day before she'd completed the work needed for today's client meetings, so she'd taken the quiet time to reflect again on all that had happened – her discussions with her pa and Sean, the reemergence of her memory surrounding the attack and what Jeb had done. Even though she felt so much better than the night before, she was blissful about her morning with Sean, pleased that they were going to continue on with their lives as planned; she still worried about her relationship with her pa, Jeb's assertion about being Sean's father and battled the continuous visions of the attack. Though the images of the attack weren't as powerful as the day before, they were still strong and thus accosted her without warning, filling her with fear and forcing her to relive the violence. Thus she'd decided to take the air, to venture out away from the eyes that were the workers of the ranch and spend some time in the vegetable gardens on the far west side of the property. While she thought the work might be futile in getting her mind off her troubling memories, she had to try and surprisingly it had been helpful. In no time, she was immersed in the turnips, planting them for a winter harvest, after which she'd pruned the tomatoes, before then moving to the nearby flower garden. Marita strolled amongst the array of flowers, admiring their color and beauty when something in the distance caught her eye, a man walking purposefully towards her. For an instant, fear struck, reminding her of what Jeb had done, making her think that he'd breached the property again, determined to finish what he'd started, but soon she was flooded with relief upon realizing it was her husband. Joy sprung through her heart as she abandoned the radiance of the perennials to meet him beyond the blooms .

"_Sean…"_ Marita began when she saw her husband's face, the deep anguish in his eyes, but before she could finish her thought he'd pulled her to him, holding her tight. _"Sean, honey, what's wrong?" _She questioned , her alarm sharpening at the feel of his form trembling against her.

"_It's true."_ He hoarsely stated. _"Jeb Winters is my father."_

Marita gasped at his words, the shock tearing through her, rendering her speechless. Her heart cried at the pain she could feel from her husband as he gripped her close, holding onto her it seemed for dear life. Marita caressed his nape, then lowered her hands to tenderly stroke his back as he buried his face in her neck.

"_I knew that my p…that he was not adverse to such…treacherous lies."_ He then spoke once more, his tone wrought with emotion. _"But my mother, how could she foster such deceit? How could she be with someone as vile as Jeb Winters? And now to know that his blood…is my blood…"_ The words cut at his soul, crushing him into silence. Moments past, long and quiet with nothing but the sound of the buzzing bees and singing birds as Marita held her husband, whispering her empathy and invoking a sense of solace within in the mist of his inner turmoil.

"_I can't believe this is happening, that it's true."_ He uttered after an extended silence.

"_How did you find out?"_ Marita quietly queried.

"_Thomas"_ He answered as he slowly relinquished their embrace, his eyes misty and red, immediately finding hers. _" He telegrammed with news of… Jeb's, engagement to my mother and her sudden…pregnancy after marrying my father."_

"_Is he certain of this?"_ Marita questioned, hurting at his pain and floored at the news that Jeb Winters was betrothed to Sean's mother and worse that he was indeed his father, hoping in vain that the latter was a mistake.

"_I confronted p…"_ Sean paused, pangs radiating through him at no longer being able to call him 'pa' or betray years of conditioning by calling him 'Ned.' _"He admitted that my mother and Jeb were involved." _He continued his expression sickened and aggrieved._ "That she was pregnant with his child when they married, but denied that the man is my father. He claimed that my mother miscarried the baby._" He closed his eyes at the disgusting lie. _"With that…I couldn't listen anymore…I walked out."_

"_Oh honey, I'm sorry."_ Marita sighed as she recommenced their embrace, and he welcomed it, firmly clinching her to him.

_"So many half-truths."_ He shakily breathed. _"So many lies, I just want ...to take you and go, and never look back, to leave him in the hands of the law, but I can't leave him or my sibl...his children."_ He uttered with frustrated woe.

_"You love him. You love them."_ Marita softly asserted.

_"They are the only family I know...I have to see them through this."_ Her husband brokenly voiced as his mind fully grasp this new reality that meant, that his siblings weren't really his family. A shiver went down his spine, driving him to strengthen his hold upon his wife.

_"I'm so sorry."_ She compassionately whispered, while fighting the grief that was afflicting her heart at her husband again quivering against her and quietly grieving at the lies that had devastated his life.

* * *

The brief rain shower had past, the sky a hybrid of ominous blue, receding and the reemergence of the brightness of the sun. Clay and Sean stood in a reserved silence, waiting outside the private entry to the courthouse with several Jr. Deputies, who were there as extra security, for Jeremy's expected arrival. The brothers hadn't really spoken since their ride to town, for both were in a mood of deep rumination. Though his wife had helped him tremendously with her love and comfort, banishing a great deal of the pain that would've otherwise consumed him, Sean was still reeling and raw from the hurtful lies his pa had told, his newly discovered kinship and the family he felt he'd soon loose, while Clay recalled the scene he'd witnessed at the ranch, in the distance witnessing Marita and Sean in a passionate embrace. Lexy wasn't consumed with hysterics, making a statement of confusion. Her assertion was the truth. His brother had indeed defied the law and their family again.

"_You married her didn't you?"_ Clay bitterly stated, out the blue.

"_What are you talking about? Married who?"_ Sean asked, briefly turning his gaze to his brother, skillfully obscuring his shock, thinking the last thing he needed on top of everything was Clay giving him grief about the only good, true thing in his life right now.

"_Marita, who else?"_Clay scoffed.

"_Where would you get such an idea? "_ Sean returned his eyes to the drive ahead then briefly closed them at the new storm this conversation was sure to stir.

"_Oh I don't know maybe from our sister ."_ Clay retorted, unknowingly torturing Sean, reminding him that Lexy wasn't his blood. _"Or maybe it was your blatant display of affection towards her in the west gardens." _

"_What do you want me to say Clay?"_ Sean stiffly asked, turning his piqued eyes to him_. "Better yet, what are you going to do if I tell you that I married Marita_?" He challenged_. "You're going to banish me from the ranch, disown me from the family?"_ He questioned, hurtfully thinking that was already done, considering he wasn't really a Logan. _"And why are you asking this question here, with Jr. Deputies standing mere feet away who could arrest me if they even thought I was married to Marita?"_

"_Don't turn this on me. You knew the consequences when you decided to marry a Negro."_ Clay quietly tightly accused. _"I can't believe you did this. After everything that happened before , to Marita, to you and to our families."_

"_I'm not going to have this discussion here."_ Sean firmly declared.

"_If not here then where?"_ Clay nastily pushed. _"You're the one that married her as if it was the most normal thing in the world, so why not treat it that way? Why not discuss it here, for the entire world to see?"  
_

"_Don't be stupid." _Sean fiercely warned.

"_No that would be you, making a choice that's sure to destroy us all."_ Clay resentfully countered.

"_And you're one to talk, considering the deal you made with that devil Asa Winters."_ Sean retorted. _"If the judge fails to see our side at the hearing, then we can kiss the ranch and the business that the family worked so hard to build goodbye, all because of your stupidity and pride. So don't you dare reproach me about destructive choices."_

"_My deal with Asa was to save the ranch, to help the family. You married Marita for your own selfish reasons._

"_If you wanted to help the family you would've come to me or Grandpa Cab instead of going to that snake in the grass." _

"_Well I'd rather deal with a snake in the grass than consort with a shameful Negro that'll incite nothing but savagery." _ Clay zinged, but instantly regretted the offensive comment, knowing that he'd gone too far. _"I'm sorry."_ He quickly apologized.

"_You despicable bastard."_ Sean uttered with cold fury as he fought the powerful urge to pound his 'brother' into the ground.

"_I didn't mean it the way it sounded." _ Clay tried to explain, fear shaking his voice.

"_Well what then was your intended assertion." _Sean seethed.

"_I…"_

"_What's going on? Has Jeremy not arrived?" _Mr. Pearson anxiously asked as he came upon the scene, failing to notice the tension between the brothers.

"_No."_ Sean answered after several moments to retrain his chaotic emotions, though his gaze was still furious and fixed on his brother. "_What's the problem?"_ He then turned his eyes to the lawyer.

"_The judge is about to bring court to order."_ Pearson replied as he looked between the young men who hadn't realized how late the hour had gotten.

"_Can't you delay him?"_ Clay slowly suggested, hesitant to speak for fear that he'd spur Sean's anger.

"_I doubt it. I already got him to clear the courtroom of nonessentials, something he really didn't want to do."_ Pearson explained. _"He's not going to delay the proceedings too."_

"_Parker should've been here by now with Jeremy."_ Sean thought aloud.

"_Perhaps the rain is slowing them down."_ Pearson guessed with hope.

"_Perhaps."_ Sean concurred.

"_It's not the rain."_ Clay disagreed with nervous panic. _"What if Jeb got to him?"_

"_Calm down."_ Sean impatiently ordered. _"There's still time. They'll show any minute." _He said, his gaze focused on the empty path, even though something within him knew that his utterance was not the truth, that Parker and Jeremy would not show, because something had indeed happened to them.


	57. A Destiny of Doom

Thanks for the responses!

**Chapter Fifty-four**

Any minute never came. The private drive to the courthouse remained empty, free of Parker driving a wagon with Jeremy in tow and even Jeb who they were sure would make his presence known. Court was starting, and they were no closer to helping free their pa than they'd been days before. What were they going to do? Clay had posed with panic to Sean. Jeremy was their pa's case. His testimony was the only thing they were sure would provide enough reasonable doubt to secure a not-guilty verdict.

"_We go look for him."_ Sean calmly replied, keeping his own worry under control.

"_Do we even have time to commence a search?"_ Clay questioned. "He could be anywhere between here and Mooresville.

"_There isn't much time."_ Mr. Pearson chimed in. _"The County Attorney still has to cross examine your pa. I'll do my re-cross but both will take half a day at most. If Jeremy's not here by the time my re-cross is done, your father's case will be with the jury before days end."_

"_I know it's a long shot."_ Sean admitted. _"But we have to do something." _Clay shook his head in fearful doubt. _"I'll take Sammy with me and head south." _Sean continued, referring to one of the guards they'd brought with them for protection in case Jeb attacked. _"You stay here in case Jeremy and Parker show up."_

"_What about your warning from last night about Jeb watching and waiting for us to go to Jeremy?" _Clay cautiously questioned, still sensitive to his brother's hostility towards him due to his earlier comments about Marita.

"_I'm well aware of the risk in doing this, but we don't have much of a choice. We have to find him." _Sean reasoned._ "He's our strongest chance at proving p…pa's innocence." _

"_And if you don't find him?" _Clay fretfully challenged.

"_We'll cross that bridge if we get to it." _

Three hours later that bridge was in sight. For during that time Sean and Sammy had traveled from Lexington to Mooresville – the rural town that was twelve miles outside of Lexington that had no telegram or train stop and was where they'd hidden Jeremy. They'd seen no sign of the young man and Parker on the path they'd taken to the town and in the safe house where they now stood. The house was in order, indicating there had not been a disturbance precipitating their exit. They'd likely left on their own, just as the Negro farmer who lived across the way had stated. Which begged the question where the hell could they be? Sean anxiously wondered. Could they have made it to Lexington after all? Had they somehow missed each other along the way? Or maybe they'd taken the west route out of Mooresville and had met up with Daniel, the other guard he'd brought with him, who he'd sent to check the only other road out of the small town. If Daniel had found them, he would've immediately escorted them back to Lexington, for there was no time for them to try and meet up, then make the return trip back together. The reality was, there was no way for Sean to know which scenario had played out and thus for a moment he debated what to do. Should he return to Lexington or continue his search? If Jeremy and Parker had made it to the courthouse, there was no need for him to continue looking for them here, but if they had not made it to Lexington and if Daniel had not found them on the west route, then he needed to stay and continue his search. Sean made a decision then spoke his plan to Sammy. They then mounted their steeds and headed for the alternative path to meet up with Daniel who Sean had instructed to wait for them at a specific location if he did not find Jeremy and Parker. Sean hoped that in the end this search was all for naught that as they rode, Jeremy was already in Lexington, testifying on Ned's behalf, helping him regain his freedom. For if he wasn't , Sean knew there was not enough time to find him, where ever he may be, and make it back to Lexington in time to help the case. If Jeremy wasn't there already, or if they didn't find him soon, his pa's destiny was doomed.

* * *

Clay walked the path again, from Main Street, which was adjacent to the front entrance of the courthouse, to the private drive that led to its back entry. He was hoping to see some sign of Parker approaching in the covered wagon with Jeremy or maybe even Sean leading the way having found them while on the road to Mooresville, but he saw nothing. The street in front of the courthouse and the private drive were still absent of Sean and Jeremy, which scared him greatly. For Sean and the men he'd taken with him should've been back by now, especially if what they thought was true, that Parker and Jeremy had been slowed by a rainstorm. But if Sean and the men had to ride all the way to Mooresville or worse if there was trouble on the road, trouble in the name of Jeb Winters their situation would've become graver than it already was. Clay stopped for a moment and glanced around in hopes that he'd spot Parker and Jeremy approaching from an unexpected direction, but then continued his trek when the scan of his surroundings proved futile. He knew they should've checked on Jeremy the night before. He thought, now kicking himself for not pushing his hunch more with Sean. Though Marita and Alice swore they'd told Jeb nothing, specifically Marita, who knew where they'd hidden Jeremy, perhaps in all the chaos of Jeb's violence and threats, she'd let something slip that had given him an indication as to where the boy was. Clay turned the corner and was back to the hustle and bustle that was Main Street, his thoughts briefly leaving the crisis at hand to contemplate his brother's marriage to Marita. He truly didn't mean what he'd said about the young woman who was a friend and ironically enough like family even before she became involved with his brother, but he did mean what he'd said to Sean about his choice to marry her. It would destroy them all. What the hell was he thinking? Clay questioned with frustration. After what he and Marita had suffered before, did he really believe their love was strong enough to conquer the world? Didn't he know that if anyone found out that he was married to Marita, a Negro, they'd be jailed and God only knew what would happen to the family? Didn't he know this was the last thing the family needed on top of everything else, a backlash for him being married to a Negro? Clay's temper severely flared, but he quickly forced it away needing to refocus his thoughts on his pa. He had to do something to help him if Jeremy didn't soon show. They'd been lucky during the morning proceedings –a juror had unfortunately fainted in the box the from the heat in the courtroom. Officials had brought him around with some smelling salts, gave him some water then opened some of the windows in the courtroom to improve the air flow. It had taken about an hour and a half to recommence the trial and when it did, Mr. Pearson had stalled with a few more questions for his pa. Thankfully that questioning had went until they were recessed for lunch. Nonetheless when they return to court, the County Attorney would then question their pa, trying to prove that he was guilty as sin. Jeremy needed to be there to counter that attempt, at the latest when the County Attorney's questioning was over. But what if he didn't make it in time? Panic suddenly seized Clay, causing him to again stop in his tracks. What if his thoughts before were indeed true that Jeb had learned Jeremy's location from Marita or some other source and had silenced the boy for good? A strong desire to do something rose within him, urging him to commence his own search, to find Jeremy himself. When just as he moved to act, the clock atop City Hall struck loud and strong, announcing the time -1 o'clock, stopping him. Clay looked towards the steps of the courthouse and saw the County Attorney, Mr. Pearson and others making their way inside. He then turned his gaze in the direction that would lead him to a search for Jeremy. He stood there a long moment struggling with what to do before deciding on the most logical choice – to stay. Sean was on the case and more than capable of succeeding in finding Parker and Jeremy. Hell maybe Sean wouldn't have to find them. He told himself. Maybe they'd show on their own. Whichever happened – Sean leading them there or them arriving on their own, he would wait here, outside the courthouse doors, watching and hoping they'd come before it was too late.

* * *

All eyes were riveted to the witness stand, where Ned Logan – wealthy businessman and City Councilman- sat defending himself against the accusations presented by the County Attorney. All were wondering how the attorney was going prove that Ned Logan, a good man and upstanding citizen, had it in him to viciously kill a woman he claimed to love; all except one, the person who'd laid the ground work for this new form of questioning – Asa Winters. The man sat back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest, his face giddy with anticipation at Mr. Brooks, the County Attorney, referencing the information in the file he'd given him…

"_You're not adverse to violence are you Mr. Logan?" _

"_I don't know what you mean."_

"_Where were you on Friday, September 25__th__ 1868?"_

Mr. Pearson objected, questioning the relevance of the question. The County Attorney (CA) responded that the question was going to show that the witness has a history of violence. The judge agreed with Mr. Brooks and overruled the objection.

"_I ask again, where were you on Friday, September 25__th__ 1868."_ The CA resumed.

"_That was more than 20 years ago. I don't recall where I was at that time."_

"_Well then let me be more specific, have you ever visited the Black Top Saloon on 8__th__ Avenue in New York City?"_

"_I might've gone there once."_

"_Did you go alone?"_

"_I probably went with a friend."_

"_And while there, did you and said friend have a pleasant time?"_ The CA asked, prompting Mr. Pearson to protest the questioning again, citing to the judge that so far the questions being asked had no relevance to the case. Mr. Brooks argued that he was leading to his point, and the judge warned the man to get to that point quickly. The CA nodded in understanding and asked the previous question again.

"_It could've been better."_ Ned answered, now recalling that fateful night that was one of the worst in his life, but ironically enough had led to a wonderful future.

"_Isn't it true that while visiting the Black Top Saloon you and your friend indulged in an excessive amount of spirits?"_

"_We might have, after all it was a saloon."_

"_And isn't it true that upon indulging in those spirits you both became inebriated and thus belligerent?"_

"_It's possible that I became inebriated, but not belligerent." _

"_What about your friend? Did he become inebriated and belligerent?"_

"_He might have."_

"_Isn't it true that because of your friend's belligerence a verbal altercation ensued with another patron of the saloon?"_

"_The situation did become tense."_

"_Tense?"_ The County Attorney scoffed. _"Did the "tense" situation include a hostile exchange of words between your belligerent friend and another patron?"_

"Yes."

"_Were you involved in that exchange?"_ Mr. Pearson once more opposed the questioning, stating that Mr. Brooks had yet to prove his point, that Mr. Logan had a history of violence, that so far his questioning had merely revealed that Mr. Logan might've had too much to drink at a New York saloon more than twenty years ago, which last he checked wasn't a criminal or violent act. He contended. The judge agreed but allowed the questioning to continue, to Mr. Pearson's chagrin, only after again warning the CA to make his point clear. Once more, Mr. Brooks repeated his previous question and Ned answered.

"_I might've said a few things."_

"_Did the 'few things' you said calm the situation or make it more volatile?"_

"_My words didn't help." _Ned admitted.

"_So you were angry about what the patron had said?"_

"_I was a little miffed, yes."_

"_Did the situation become more tense because of what you said?"_

"_Probably."_

"_So tense, that it precipitated a gun being drawn by your friend?"_

"_My friend did draw a gun."_

"_Did you tell him to draw that gun?"_

"_No."_

"_Well then did you tell him to put that gun away?"_

"_There was a lot going on. Things were happening very fast."_

"_So you did not tell him to put the gun away?"_

"_No I didn't." _Ned answered.

"_Of course you didn't." _The County Attorney retorted._ "In fact you encouraged your friend to seek vengeance against the man who'd insulted him, who'd insulted you both, didn't you?"_

"_No that's not what happened."_

"_And your friend complied didn't he? He shot that man in cold blood?"_

"_No! I did not tell Jeb to kill anyone."_ Ned strongly denied.

"_But you didn't stop him did you? You didn't stop him from aiming that gun, cocking it and shooting a man point blank in the chest?"_

"_No, that's not what happened!"_

"_Mr. Logan, you just that you didn't tell your friend to put the gun away. Was that the truth or a lie?"_

"_It was the truth." _Ned stiffly answered.

"_So again, you didn't try to stop what was about to happen, did you? Which further encouraged the volatile situation." _

"_You're twisting what happened."_

"_Am I? Did you try to stop your friend, Jeb as you call him, from shooting that man or not?"_

"_No, I didn't!" _Ned asserted with frustration. _"But…"_

"_So you watched with complicity as your friend killed an innocent man?"_ The County Attorney cut him off.

"_I was not complicit! I was in shock!" _

"_In shock or in on the plan?" _Mr. Pearson objected to the question, but the judge shut him down.

"_I did not plan what happened."_ Ned vehemently denied. _"It was not my crime. I did not shoot that man."_

"_But you encouraged the fight with your words."_

"_No, I didn't"_

"_You didn't tell your friend to put the gun away when he drew it. You watched him cock his gun and shoot the man in cold blood. You never said a word to stop it."_ The County Attorney fiercely continued over Ned's denials and Mr. Pearson's objections. _"You were just as much the killer of that man as your friend who pulled the trigger of that gun!"_

"_No!"_

"_Your honor I move to strike. Mr. Brooks is not asking questions but making statements to the jury."_ Mr. Pearson severely stated. _"Furthermore my client is not on trial for a murder that happened 20 years ago, which by the way is a murder the authorities found he was not involved in committing." _

Asa fought to keep the smirk off his face at the battle that was waging ahead between County Attorney Brooks and John Pearson. John was doing his job and doing it well, objecting to the CA's questioning. It was nothing less than Asa expected, but his purpose in providing Brooks with the information on Ned's past wasn't necessarily about helping him win a few battles with John in front of the judge, it was about planting the nefarious seeds that Ned may indeed be guilty in the jurors' minds. Asa then glanced towards the jurors who at the beginning of Ned's testimony carried expressions of uncertainty, even sympathy, now seemed troubled by what they were hearing. Perfect. Asa triumphantly mused. Everything was perfect or if it wasn't yet, it would be soon. No matter who or what Ned's lawyer presented from this point forth, there was no way he was going to undo Ned's damaging testimony in the jurors' minds. Ned Logan was as good as dead or at least destined to spend the rest of his life in prison. Likewise, was Asa's other problem – well dead at least. For Jeb should've been taken care of by now and thus he'd have no worries about that loose end coming back to destroy him, he thought, feeling a twinge of guilt and sadness at what he'd done, but instantly dismissing it with the reasoning that he had no other choice. The only thing hanging loose was his claim to the Logan property. The Logan boys were fighting it, and the judge had yet to set a date for their hearing to settle the matter. But Asa wasn't worried, Ned's sons, not even his shrewd eldest, were no match for him. Asa listened as the judge granted Mr. Pearson's objection and instructed the jury to disregard Mr. Brooks' last statements. He wanted laugh at the ridiculousness of that directive considering the horse had already left the barn. He then debated whether he should leave or stay. There was really no need for him to stick around. Everything was going as planned. But how often did he get a chance to see a man like Ned Logan completely destroyed and at his hand? The smirk grew on Asa's face and this time he made no attempt to hide it. He then adjusted his position in his chair and comfortably sat back. It was going to be a long, yet interestingly amusing afternoon.

* * *

Another rain shower had passed which had done nothing to help the man's cause. For the heat and humidity was still strong and thus sapping his strength that had already been challenged by the brutal fight he'd endured hours before. The man tiredly, angrily thrust the shovel into the ground, then pulled the rag from his back pocket and wiped the dripping sweat from his face. His eyes again swept the perimeter to make sure he was still alone. If he wasn't, he wouldn't hesitate to take care of the spectator the way he'd taken care of the man who lay in the hole at his feet. He thought as the battle he'd fought raged in his mind, inciting a surge of adrenaline along with an uncontrollable fury that was pushing him to kill again. Soon. He mused. Soon he'd channel his wrath, exact his vengeance upon those who were most deserving – specifically the one who'd betrayed him in the worst way a man could be betrayed. But first he had to cover his tracks. Seeing that no one was around, the man was rushed with disappointment that was dark with ire. He then returned the rag to his back pocket and continued to shovel the dirt onto the lifeless body in the hole below.

* * *

Sean pushed through the people exiting the courtroom to make his ways to the front, where he could see Mr. Pearson speaking with his brother and father, his family. The falsity in that thought deeply hurt his heart; further stirred the pain that in spite of all that was going on had failed to leave him. Even during his ride to Mooresville, when his mind should've been completely focused on finding Jeremy, he continued to dissect the lie that had been his parentage. He'd even pondered if his father was indeed telling the truth about his mother losing Jeb's baby, but that would've meant she'd conceived him mere weeks after that loss. Which he'd concluded was implausible. Sean now watched as the deputies escorted Ned from the room while Clay sat down hard in the chair behind him. Mr. Pearson then turned his full attention to the young man and continued to speak, his face grave with worry. Sean's stomach twisted in knots and fear spread through his limbs, making his legs shake as he pushed himself to walk faster. Had Jeremy not made it there? Or had he arrived and his testimony been damaging to his… pa? In those brief moments before he reached Mr. Pearson and Clay, Sean prayed for the impossible, that neither had happened. He prayed that they'd missed Jeremy on the paths to Mooresville and that he'd made it there to corroborate his pa's innocence, that the somber stances he saw from Pearson and Clay was due to the judge delaying a release of their now exonerated father.

"_What happened? Did Jeremy show?"_ Sean anxiously asked as he came upon Mr. Pearson and Clay.

Pearson looked up from Clay, a look of surprise, then sadness in his eyes. "No." The man said, his answer ripping the wind from Sean's lungs. _"The testimony is complete. Your pa's fate is now in the hands of the jury."_

* * *

8 miles Outside of Mooresville

The nurse looked in on the two men who'd been admitted to the rural house clinic hours before, first checking their breathing, then the strength of their hearts. She'd been told that the earlier rains had caused a driver to lose his way and veer his wagon into their path. The men had in turn run off the road, crashing their wagon into some trees. Witnesses to the accident had brought the men there. Though it was quite a ways off the beaten path, only known by the few that lived in the most rural areas of Clark County, it was closer than the hospitals in Lexington, Winchester, and the much smaller medical facility in Mooresville. Thankfully their injuries weren't life threatening, otherwise they might not have survived the accident. The younger blond man, who the woman assumed was the older gentleman's son, had suffered a broken arm and some lacerations to his face, while his "father" had broken his leg and probably wouldn't be walking, riding or driving for the next month or two. Both were now unconscious due to the herbal painkiller the doctor had administered, but they'd be fine after a day or two of resting. Satisfied with the men's vitals, the nurse made her way towards the door and wondered if the men's family knew they were here. She'd hate to think of a wife worrying herself sick over her husband and son not returning from an errand in town. Perhaps she should ask the doctor if the gentlemen who brought them in knew who they were, and if so had they informed the men's family about what happened. The nurse quietly shut the room door behind her, now on a mission to make sure the patients' family was properly notified. But before she could set out to find the doctor another patient came bursting through the front door with a nasty injury to his head and torso. The woman had immediately screamed for the doctor as she helped the new patient to a nearby bed, instantly forgetting her plan to help the "father and son" in the adjacent room.


	58. Guilty and Death

**Chapter Fifty-five**

The woman rubbed the cloth against the washboard, scrubbing at the stubborn stain while again pondering what had been said the previous day by the man, Parker, who'd been brought to the medical house days ago. He and his companion, Jeremy, had been out for two days, sedated by medicine, as their bodies attempted to heal from their accident. The younger man had awaken first, but was still in considerable pain so the doctor had medicated him again before he could tell them of his family. Hours later, the older gentleman had come to, and though in pain, he wasn't feeling his injuries as strongly as Jeremy. Thus he was able to tell them of their plight, stating that he'd been escorting a witness – Jeremy, to a high profile trial in Lexington. He'd said that if he didn't get the witness there to testify right away, a man who'd been wrongly accused of murder could be sentenced to life in prison or worse death by hanging. The doctor had not believed the man's account. He'd concluded that Parker was speaking through delusions brought on by the injuries and herbal pain killers. He just needed more rest and medication for the pain. The doctor told her in private, then instructed her to continue medicating the man until the pain subsided and thus cleared the man's thoughts. She'd complied with the doctor's instructions, putting the herbal drug in the man's water and soup, knowing that he would not take the medicine outright; even though she wondered if there was truth to his claims. For his statements were consistent, having no disparities that were often present when a patient was delusional due to the influence of herbs. So today, she'd taken a chance and lessened his dosage and just as she suspected the man's story remained consistent. He'd even asked her to help him and provided an address to his employer where he wanted her to go and inform them of what had happened. At the time, she'd told the man she didn't know if she would help him. For despite his story seeming to be true, what if it wasn't? She'd questioned. And what of the consequences if the doctor learned she'd helped a delusional patient? She needed this job. Furthermore it was a great opportunity. But what if she could help save a man's life? And she refused and he died due to her inaction. She continued to debate a choice for hours, until she'd made a decision moments earlier. She would do what made the most sense. She just hoped that it was right, that she wouldn't live to regret her choice.

* * *

Guilty and death, the sentence and verdict he'd been dealt three days before rang in his mind. Within hours that sentence would come to fruition with his execution. How did this happen? He'd asked himself, when he'd heard his fate, what he'd asked so many times through this ordeal. He'd been a good husband and father. He'd acknowledged at times he'd made some terrible choices, but did those misguided choices warrant him being put to death for something he didn't do? The questions had burned in his soul, inciting anger and sadness to rise in his heart, stinging his throat in tearful despair. There had to be someway out of this he'd thought, but now he knew there wasn't. Ned stood from the cot that had served as his bed for the last few weeks and walked towards the stone wall in his cell. It was too late. His heart had to recognize. The verdict was in; his sentencing pronounced and the witness who could've corroborated his defense gone without a trace, presumably dead and buried at Jeb's hand. Even though they'd found the investigator Andrew had sent to help him dead in Jeb's lair, it proved nothing of what the man could've done to MaryLynn. Only that he was likely a murderer, but under what circumstances the authorities didn't know. It could've been self-defense for all they knew. The truth was there was no way to tie the murder of the investigator to the theory of Ned's defense , for after Jeb killed the man he'd left nothing behind that would connect him to MaryLynn, which was not in the least surprising. His former friend was ruthless and clever. Thus, was the reason why he was here, out of options and at the end of his road. His life was over. In less than twenty-four hours he was going to die, and there wasn't a dam thing he or his family could do to stop it.

* * *

"_No! Pa is not going to die!"_ Lexy cried in response to Sean and Clay announcing to the family that they'd not found Jeremy and Parker. The brothers stood in a stoic, yet excruciating silence watching as their distraught little sister endlessly sobbed. Lexy turned to Marita burying her face in her chest, prompting Marita to lift sad and knowing eyes to her husband, giving him strength with her empathy. As soon as Sean learned that Jeremy had not showed at court and that their pa's case had gone to the jury, he and Clay had set out for Mooresville again, this time with a bigger posse, in search for Jeremy. They'd re-interviewed the neighbors that lived near the safe house. They'd canvased the small area that was downtown Mooresville, asking around to see if anyone had seen Jeremy and Parker. From there they'd visited the local health facilities and jail, thinking maybe Jeremy and Parker had been in an accident or arrested, and had even gone so far as to check the hospitals and jails in Winchester even though the city was in the opposite direction of where Jeremy and Parker should've been traveling. They'd conducted exhaustive searches for three days – spending the entire time in to no avail. Jeremy and Parker were gone, whether dead at Jeb's hand or the victim of some other unfortunate incident they didn't know.

_"So that's it? You're giving up?"_ Alice cried looking between Sean and Clay. For days she'd continued on as normal, struggling to push away the reality that their father could be executed, because she knew that it would not happen. Jeremy would be found. She'd thought. And everything would be okay, but now her brothers were telling her different. She couldn't accept that.

_"No. We still have workers down there, searching."_ Sean said. _"And we talked to Clancy. He's going to file for a stay of pa's execution."_

_"And what if the stay doesn't come through?" _Alice panicked, all of the hope she'd had unraveling at what she was hearing._ "What if we can't stop the execution?"_

_"Alice would you stop! We're doing the best we can!" _Clay snapped.

_"No I will not stop! Tomorrow pa is going to die, and you're telling me there's nothing we can do to stop it!"_

"_Alice…"_

_"And you screaming and crying 'pa is going to die' is helping us how?"_ Clay shouted over Sean's attempt to speak.

"_At least I care enough to voice my concerns!"_

"_What are you saying? That I don't care?"_ Sean called for Clay to stop, but his brother continued his indignant rant. _"I've spent the past three days from sun up to sun down looking for something that will save pa! What have you done? Nothing but sit here, picking flowers and sulking over pa's coming death!"_

"_How dare you…"_

_"I said that's enough!"_ Sean angrily yelled, instantly stopping the escalating quarrel. _"This is not what pa wants from us right now! No matter how this situation looks we need to remain strong and we certainly don't need to be at each other's throats. We're in this together."_ He said, turning his eyes to his fuming siblings. _"Accusing each other of not caring enough and reproaching each other for being afraid is not going to help this situation."_ He scolded them causing Clay to scoff and turn away, and for Alice to briefly drop her eyes. _"We'll get through this."_ He continued. _"But not like this."_

"_I'm sorry."_ Alice then stated her voice extremely elevated, still expressing her fear. _"This is just so hard." _

"_It's hard for us all." _Sean calmly stated, then briefly turned his eyes to his brother, expecting him to at least attempt an apology but found that he remained angry and silent.

_"What are we going to do if pa dies?"_ Lexy then weepily questioned as she turned from Marita to face her brother. Her tear soaked face, fully extinguishing Alice's own panic, driving guilt to rise within her at what her terrified response had done to her sister.

_"Lexy, we can't think that way."_ Sean said, struggling to keep his emotions in check as he came to stand before his youngest sibling. _"We have to believe that he'll make it through this."_

"_I want to believe Sean, but I'm scared."_ The girl honestly, shakily expressed what they were all feeling.

_"I know, but it's going to be alright."_ He assured when his sister again broke down in a hail of tears, prompting him to take her in his arms, while praying to God that his assurance would come to fruition.

* * *

Ned had accepted his fate. He couldn't beg God anymore to spare his life because he'd been doing that for more than a month and nothing had happened. He prayed for God to get him out of the mess that was his arrest, then his trial and for a moment he'd prayed that he'd be spared the rope, but then he'd accepted it. He'd even tried to convince his children, Sean and Clay to forgo their search for Jeremy. That his fate was sealed, but they'd told him they weren't going to give up, and he supposed he understood that. He knew that if any one of them were suffering from the same fate he would spend his last breath trying to free them from the claws of death. Ned's heart beat with incredible pain at the thought of his children. Even though he could accept his fate, the thought of leaving his them, alone in this world crushed him like nothing else had in his life. Agony and tears scorched him within, as his mind replayed the verdict being read and his subsequent sentencing, remembering how Lexy had screamed out in a wail of disbelief and held on to his arm, crying for him not to go. He'd taken her in his arms, telling her that it was going to be okay as Alice stood behind them quietly crying, uncontrollably while Sean and Clay stoically looked on, their eyes a mixture of pain and shock. It had taken what seemed like ages before Lexy's tears had abated enough for him to reluctantly let go. Thankfully the deputies and judge had allowed the display and didn't provoke a horrific scene by forcing Lexy to pull away. It had been a horrible day, a horrible moment, one of the worst in his life, and as result he'd prayed for himself, his fate, like he'd never prayed before. He prayed that he wouldn't have to leave his children this way until he'd finally accepted what would never change and his prayers then became exclusively about his children, praying that God would protect them as they embarked upon this world alone. Ned took a seat at the small desk in his cell as he pondered his children something he'd done many times in days past. Lexy was so young. She had many years before she'd be a woman and to never know her mother, and now to lose him…and then there was Alice who'd struggled her whole life without the guidance of a mother, but at least she'd had him to teach her, to love her, but what of her future now when she was on the cusp of one of the most important times in her life – womanhood that entailed gentleman and courtships and societal duties? She needed him now more than ever. His heart broke for his daughters as angst ripped through his chest when his thoughts turned to his sons. Clay, his hot headed son, who he couldn't help but smile at his temperament that was so much like his great uncle Saul. He still needed so much molding and teaching, something Ned knew he would not allow Sean, who was more experienced and adept at everything, to do. The rift that already existed between Sean and Clay would deepen in the event of his death and not just because of past issues, but what Sean believed about his heritage. Ned closed his eyes at the indescribable pain that mangled his soul at the thought of his eldest son and the egregious lie he now thought to be the truth. Ned could see it in Sean's eyes when he and Clay had come by to see him days ago, that his son was hurting about his impending death, yet was still completely devastated over what he thought was an unimaginable betrayal. Ned wanted to speak to him alone, to clear this up before his death, but Sean could barely look at him, much less give him a moment of private time to talk. Even tonight, he'd insisted Clay come alone to give him word on their final search for Jeremy, while he went off to speak with Mr. Pearson about requesting a stay of his execution. Ned was ready to die, but he wasn't ready to die like this with his son, his first born, his pride and joy who was everything he aspired his children to be, thinking that he wasn't his blood. Before he left this world, Sean had to know the truth, that he was a Logan in every sense of the word. That was the thing he prayed for most, in addition to God taking care of his children when he is gone, that God would grant him the chance to make Sean see that he was indeed his son. Ned propped his elbows atop the desk and clasped his hands together and began to pray once more when a bitter laugh, invaded his silent pleas to God. Ned's eyes flew open and his head snapped in the direction of the laugh where he was shocked to see that it was Jebediah Winters standing before him.

* * *

Marita stood on the veranda outside the bedroom that had unofficially become hers, hers and Sean's. Though she should've left days ago, to return to Jessie Mae's or perhaps move back in with her pa, she remained under the Logan roof. The reason Sean had given was that Jeb was still at large and thus a potential threat to her safety. Therefore it'd be best if she remained in the safest place she could be – the Logan home. It was a weak excuse at best, considering Marita could just stay with her pa and still be protected by the impermeable security the Logans had placed around the property, but she was Sean's wife, and he needed her close, now more than ever. So they'd resumed the risk in her staying, which with Sean and Clay's search for Jeremy had actually helped the perception of the situation. Since the Logan men had been gone for the past three days, searching for Jeremy, Marita residing in the home was seen more so as her providing some much needed support to the family – specifically Alice and Lexy, than engaging in an inappropriate relationship with Sean Logan. Even still, Marita and Sean remained discreet when he was home. He would do as he'd done before – coming to her room well after the house was quiet and leaving early in the morning, before anyone was up or around, except maybe Nancy, to notice. Marita looked across the dark landscape that was a blur through her tears – a culmination of all the lies and pain and now death that had come to her family - praying for God to give them all strength or better yet bring them a miracle.

_"Marita"_ She heard her husband call. Quickly she wiped the tears from her eyes and desperately worked to pull herself together before she moved to go inside.

_"You ok?"_ Sean tiredly asked meeting her at the veranda doors.

_"I'm fine."_ She said, sniffling away a lingering tear. _"How's Lexy?" _

"_She's still upset."_ He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing them. After Lexy's breakdown in the parlor, they'd all, mainly Sean and Marita, with minimal help from Clay who'd didn't know what to do, tried to calm the young girl's fears before she'd finally collapsed due to emotional exhaustion. _"Alice is going to stay with her through the night."_ He said.

"_How are you?"_ Marita asked with quiet concern, stepping closer to him.

"_Marita I don't know if I can do this."_ He shakily replied, bringing his eyes to hers. _"I don't know if I can keep the family strong and salvage the business, and then there's pa…"_ The reality of his father's situation rushed him again, catching the words in his throat, breaking his voice. Marita took him in her arms, needing to feel him just as much as he did her and both welcomed the comfort it brought. _"I don't know how I'm going to do this."_ He uttered once more.

"_Honey you are doing this."_ Marita encouraged. _"You're handling the situation well. You're making sound choices."_

"_Yes, but for how long?"_ He questioned aloud. _"After tomorrow…things, will change, this situation will only become more strained."_

"_And we'll get through it."_ She vowed. _"You're not doing this alone. I'm here."_ She poignantly whispered. Sean drew a shaky breath, his eyes falling closed as he gently tightened his arms around her and silently thanked God for bringing her back into his life. With all that had happened and was still happening, he felt like he was falling down this black, bottomless pit, with the only light in sight being his wife. For she was all he had to hold on to. She was his strength, his sanity in this sea of lies and darkness, and he would be lost without her. Sean buried his face in her neck, fighting the tears that wanted to come. Was his pa really going to die? He fearfully questioned within. Was this really happening? And what then of the business? Thankfully they had got a break with regards to Asa's request for a lien, while they'd been away in Mooresville the judge had ruled to postpone the hearing until the end of the month. But again, what then? Would Asa have a case? And if he did what would the family do? They couldn't lose their father and the ranch too. He mused, when his sisters' heartbreak again flooded him with angst. Feeling his pain, Marita gently stroked his back as she softly spoke more words of encouragement and love. Sean and Marita held each other for a long moment with nothing but silence and love between them, both lost in their thoughts and emotions, yet taking so much comfort in having each other to lean on. Several more minutes passed before Sean slowly pulled away, ending their embrace. _"It's late. You should try and get some rest."_ Marita quietly suggested as she faintly touched his cheek, her heart panging at the disquiet in his eyes.

_"I can't sleep, not with all that's going on."_ Sean sighed at her tender touch.

_"Well at least let me draw you a bath."_

"_I smell that bad huh?" _He somberly joked with a weak smile.

"_No."_Marita returned his smile._ "I thought it might help you to relax."_

For a moment Sean held her eyes, his gaze intense with adoration and thanks when he brought her palm from his cheek to his lips and kissed it softly before quietly accepting her suggestion.

* * *

40 minutes later...

The warm water, along with the light breeze from the open window and most importantly his wife who'd he'd asked to join him eased the tension from his limbs, soothed his heart, but the worries remained in his mind. Sean drew a deep breath and closed his eyes at the feel of his wife's legs around him, her nakedness faintly brushing against his back as she bathed him from behind.

"_Feeling better?"_ Marita asked as she moved the soapy cloth over his neck and shoulders.

"_Yes, and no."_ Sean sighed, bowing his head to accommodate the caring path of her hands . _"This is just so unbelievable." _He confessed, his voice sad and low. _"I never thought it would come to this. I thought sure we'd find Jeremy. He'd come, testify and all would be well. Never did I see this coming."_

"_What do you think could've happened to him?"_

"_With Parker missing too, the only thing that makes sense is that Jeb somehow got to them."_ His heart hurt at the blood that was now likely on his hands.

"_If that's what happened, it's not your fault."_ Marita stated, briefly stopping her ministrations upon hearing the guilt in his voice.

"_I should've listened to Clay. We should've checked on them after the kidnapping."_ He repeated what is brother had vehemently, angrily pointed out during their three day search.

"_There was no reason for you to think that Jeb had found Jeremy."_ She contended. _"Alice and I told him nothing."_

"_Even still, he's proven to be resourceful. Perhaps he found them some other way or intercepted them before they reached Lexington."_ He guessed.

"_Perhaps"_ Marita uttered with thought as Sean's musings helpless lingered on the revolting fact that the man who was hurting everyone he loved was his blood. He wondered where Jeb thought his revenge on his father would lead, surely not a relationship with him. The man was crazy if he thought he would ever see him as anything more than the monster that killed his father. Sean remained quiet as Marita now washed his taut arms, while too being lost in her own ruminations about Jeb and the horror he'd created for them all. Thoughts of his kidnapping invaded her mind along with the vivid memories of the attack in Chicago, threatening to incite a tremble. But Marita forced the dark musings away and refocused on her hurting husband.

_"I can't believe that tomorrow he'll be gone."_ Sean unevenly uttered into the quietness.

_"Maybe he won't be. Maybe the stay of execution will come through."_ Marita tried to reassure.

_"I don't think so."_ Sean sadly countered as he assisted her in washing his chest and lower abdomen. _"Pearson cautioned that he'd do all he could to stop the execution but the likelihood that it would actually happen is close to nil."_

Marita swallowed back the tears that pressed in her heart, telling herself she had to be strong for her husband. _"I'm sorry."_ She then stated, her voice unsteady. _"I know you've done all you could to stop this."_

"_As have you."_ He replied. _"If it wasn't for you finding Asia, which led to MaryLynn's journal then Jeremy and Jeb, we wouldn't have got as far as we did. We wouldn't have had the hope that we did. I will always be grateful to you for that."_ He said, then kissed her knee, tenderly, hotly, sending a heated flush through her form. They again grew quiet as Marita continued her work, washing his chest, beneath his arms, then his extremities – his legs and shaft, the former requiring his assistance; the latter causing him to quietly moan, to become more pliant beneath her touch. Before she then return to his shoulders and back, moving up to his neck and behind his ears, then coming to tend to hair.

_"You know I still haven't seen him."_ He languidly uttered as she soaped up his locks, massaging his scalp.

_"Your ...pa?"_

_"Yes. Well I have…seen him, when we all visited him after the verdict, but not alone. I haven't really talked to him since I learned that… Jeb is my father."_ He confessed. _"I know I need to speak with him, clear the air before...but I just can't bring myself to do it."_

_"In spite of everything the lie is still too new."_ Marita deduced.

_"Yes."_ He admitted. _"But maybe it's more than that, to face him alone would mean that I'd not only have to face again that he's not my father but that I'm about to lose him forever."_ He said _"I'm just not ready to do that...no matter what he's done, even though he's not...my blood he's still my father_."

"_You have to talk to him."_ Marita strongly urged, knowing that he'd regret it forever. _"Tell him what's in your heart; he needs to know how you see him despite _the hurt."

"_I don't know if I can face him, and his fate alone."_

"_You can. You have to before it's too late."_ Sean lightly shook his head, silently agreeing with her statement.

"_Will you come with me?"_ He then softly asked. _"I know that you can't come in with me, that would be too risky, and besides I need to do this alone, but will you ride with me to town?"_

"_Of course, whatever you need." _Sean whispered his thanks, then again kissed wife's knee, after which she resumed washing his hair.

* * *

"_Surprised to see me?"_ Jeb questioned with a cold smirk as he walked up to the bars.

"_More like disgusted by your gall."_ Ned bit back, standing from his chair. _"How the hell did you get in here?"_

Jeb scoffed and nearly laughed at the incompetence of Lexington's deputies. At this late hour, especially the night before an execution they should be guarding the jail and the prisoner with their lives, but nothing of the sort was happening. For he'd found the jail virtually empty save for a deputy sound asleep in the front room and another who had been there, but he'd seen exiting the backdoor to make his way to a nearby saloon. _"There's always someone not doing their job." _He answered. _"which made me paying you a call too easy."_

"_So what do you want? To gloat?"_ Ned questioned, his fury growing more at the sight of the man who'd wreaked havoc on his life.

"_Yes."_ Jeb retorted.

"_How original of you."_

"_But more than that I want you dead."_ The man harshly added.

"_Well you'll get that soon enough."_

"_Oh, so you've accepted your fate?"_ Jeb cruelly mocked.

"_What did you expect to find me crying for a miracle?"_ Ned countered as he came to stand face to face with his former friend and now sworn enemy, with only the bars of his cell between them.

"_I didn't say I believed you. I was merely humoring your pitiful attempt at stoicism."_ Jeb quipped. _"I know what I saw when I walked up, eyes closed, hands clinched, begging God to spare your pathetic life."_

"_Is that why you were out to destroy my life? Because it was so pathetic?"_ Ned retorted. _"Or was it some sad attempt at you trying to regain what was never yours in the first place?"_

"_Elizabeth was to be my wife."_ Jeb contended with instant ire. _"She was mine first, until you betrayed me so that you could have her for yourself."_

"_And that's why I deserve to be framed for a murder I didn't commit? To be sentenced to death? Because you think I betrayed you?"_ Ned questioned with fury and disgust.

"_Yes!"_ Jeb seethed. _"But you know dam well this goes way beyond the betrayal and Elizabeth…this is about my son. How you stole him from me and claimed him as your own. You took everything from me and now the seeds you sowed have come to reap."_

"_You can destroy my name. You can destroy my business. You can destroy my life."_ Ned fiercely asserted, holding the man's hateful gaze. _"But Sean, MY son will NEVER see you as his father and will NEVER love you." _

Jeb slammed his fists into the cell bars, rage boiling his blood at Ned's words. He could kill him right now, he thought as he shook with vengeful wrath, tempted to pull the gun from his pocket and blow him to hell. _"We will see."_ He spoke with bitter resentment instead of pulling his gun. _"It's amazing what can happen when a young man learns the life that he's known and the family that he thought was his, is a lie. It can cause a change in him, cause him to seek out the truth, seek out his real family, which in this case will be me."_

"_Sean is not your son. It is my blood that runs through his veins."_

"_How is that possible when Elizabeth was pregnant with my child when you betrayed me to the authorizes?" _

"_Libby lost that baby, your baby!"_

The urge to kill raced through Jeb again, made his hand ache to retrieve his gun._ "You're a liar." _He disputed with frightening hostility._ "Sean is mine. I will have him, and we will regain the time we lost because of you."_

"_You're insane."_ Ned voiced with astonishment and wrath at the lunacy of this man who he could not believe he once held as a trusted friend. _"After everything you've done, you'll never be allowed to re-integrate into society. Asa alone, will see to that." _

"_Maybe."_ Jeb's expression grew interestingly colder, darker at the mention of his brother. _"But you'll still be dead, and no matter what my fate will bring, I will be happy knowing that you died a broken man – that your name is destroyed, your business is gone, and best of all, that you died knowing that Sean will finally know that truth, that I, not you is his father."_

* * *

Marita unfolded the bed, her heart and thoughts on her husband who she believed to be drying off in the bathroom when he suddenly accosted her from behind, stopping what she was doing.

"_Thank you for suggesting the bath. It was nice."_ He uttered as he pulled her against him, then lovingly tasted her neck.

"_I'm glad it helped." _She sighed, then turned her head to awkwardly capture his mouth. Sean matched her fervent kiss as one hand left her waist to rest upon her cheek. The kiss grew deeper, their tongues, commencing a slow dance, hungry, yet patient and poignant with emotions, the strongest of which being love as Sean's hand drifted from her cheek to gently cup her breast, taunting it with his thumb through the thin cloth of her nightgown. Marita moaned into his mouth, now heated not only by his touch, but the feel of his hardness pressing against her buttocks when suddenly there was a knock at the bedroom door. Their kiss instantly ceased; their eyes turned to the door before returning to each other reflecting the same uncertainty.

"_Who is it?"_ Marita called out, still a bit breathless from the kiss she'd just shared with her husband.

"_It's Nancy."_ They heard as Marita slipped on her robe, and Sean covered his bare chest with a t-shirt. Alarmed, Marita again glanced at Sean then rushed to the bedroom door, opening it after he stepped out of view.

"_Nancy what is it? What's wrong?"_ Marita fearfully asked.

"_Mr. Logan has a visitor."_ The woman awkwardly stated without hesitance, taking Marita aback.

"_At this hour? Who?" _Sean queried before Marita could respond, stepping out of the shadows to come and stand behind his wife, surprising her.

"_A Miss. Terry."_ The servant answered, her shock at Sean's sudden appearance apparent in her voice. _"She claims to know where you can find Mr. Bradford and Parker Whitman."_


	59. The Shadow of Death

Thanks **MINAH25** and **hawaiianbelle** for your responses! I really appreciate you sticking with the story.

**Chapter Fifty-six**

The ride was dangerous, for driving a wagon at such a high speed, in a steady rain posed a risk of disaster, but they had no choice; this was the only chance they had at saving their pa. Sean and Clay couldn't believe it when Nurse Terry, who sat on the seats behind them, showed up at the ranch with her story about Parker and Jeremy. To know that they'd been within miles of the medical house the entire time they were searching Mooresville was unbelievably frustrating, but at least they now knew where Parker and Jeremy were and had a chance to save their pa. Hope and adrenaline raced through Sean as he flapped the horses' reigns, pushing them to go faster. Though God had granted them the miracle for which they'd all prayed – this nightmare still wasn't over. They had to retrieve Jeremy and Parker and return to Lexington within six hours in order to make it back before their pa's scheduled execution. It would take them three hours to go and three hours to return, and they were already behind in time due to the late hour in which Nurse Terry had come by. Nonetheless, they were going to make it. They had to believe. For God wouldn't be so cruel to bring them this close to freeing their pa, only to allow them to fail.

* * *

"…_and support Sean; Listen to what he says. He's going to have a hard enough time keeping the ranch in order without any added stress from you challenging his choices."_ Ned instructed his daughters. Even though Sean believed that he was not a Logan in blood, Ned knew that his son still felt the connection to them in his heart. Thus he would never abandon Lexy, Alice and Clay due to his own hurt of this situation.

"_Pa when have I ever given Sean any trouble?"_ Alice questioned_. "Furthermore, why are you telling us this? You're not going to be...executed." _She said with unwavering faith. "_Sean and Clay are on their way back here with Jeremy as we speak."_

"_Alice is right. You're going to be okay."_ Lexy chimed in, looking the happiest he'd seen her in days.

It was a little more than three hours to his execution. There was still time for Sean and Clay to come with Jeremy and save the day. That's what his daughter's believed. Unfortunately the chances of him being saved were still slim. Even if his sons showed up right before the noose went around his neck, there was no guarantee that Judge Farris would hear the boy's account. For he had already denied his stay of execution and history had shown that the law rarely admitted when it was wrong. The reality was, no matter what his sons did, he was likely going to die. Nevertheless, he'd forgone instructing his daughters on how they must handle the aftermath of his death. Instead he'd given them a smile, for they were happy and hopeful, which was something he hadn't seen in a long time. He couldn't bear to destroy the beauty he found in their mirth. Moreover, when he died, he could face it with some peace in his heart at the memory of last seeing his daughters with joy in their eyes. Ned sat on the cot in his cell, his eyes closed, his heart hurting, his mind in a state of meditation as he drifted from musings of his daughters to his sons. The pain deepened within at the thought of not seeing them before his death. He had so many things he wanted to say to them and now there would be no words exchanged. No chance for him to look them in the eyes and tell them how much he loved them.

Ned opened his eyes as a single tear escaped from its corner. At least he'd seen Clay albeit briefly, the night before and had been able to tell him a few things. He thought as he again closed his eyes and wiped the tear from his face. Then there were the letters he'd written to them after realizing they wouldn't make it back before his death. Those letters said everything he would've said to them if they were here, if he could speak to them face to face but was that enough. Was a letter from him, delivered to them, specifically Sean, by his lawyer, finally get his son's attention, help him understand the truth of his life? Though his eldest would be fine, for he was the strongest, most resilient of his children, and he had the person he loved most at his side – Marita, he would go through the remainder of his life believing the lie that Jebediah Winters was his father, unless he accepted what Ned revealed in that letter. Ned felt sick with agony at the anguish Sean would continuously suffer because of that lie, which drove him to pray once more that he could sway his son's heart even in death, when the prayer was lost at the sudden sound of footsteps outside his cell, prompting him to open his eyes.

"_It's time."_ Sheriff Brunson declared as a somber faced Pearson stood at his side.

* * *

Sean and Clay ran up the front steps of the medical house Nurse Terry leading the way. They entered the house and took an immediate left, heading straight for the room at the end of the hall. They didn't have much time, mere minutes to gather up Jeremy and Parker and get back on the road. For though Sean had driven the wagon at record speed, the relentless rain had slowed their ride at different points on the path which chipped away at the time they needed to make it back. It would be another three hour ride to Lexington and if the rain failed to ebb or even delay the execution. It would put them dangerously close to arriving late and failing in their important task. Without a second to spare, Nurse Terry and the Logan brothers rushed into the room to find Parker Whitman wide awake and struggling to leave his bed, while Jeremy looking haggard and dazed lay against his headboard.

"_Mr. Sean, Mr. Clay! Thank God you're here!"_ Parker asserted with surprise as he fell back on the bed, awkwardly sitting due to his inability to stand. _"I'm sorry…"_

"_No need for apologies. We've got to get you and Jeremy out of here and back to Lexington as soon as possible." _Sean quickly interjected.

"_Can you travel?"_ Clay worriedly asked, his eyes on Jeremy 'Or better yet will he be able to help their pa's case being in this mental state?' He questioned to himself.

"_He'll be fine."_ Nurse Terry answered. "_The herbs are wearing off. He'll be lucid and fully mobile by the time we get back to Lexington."_

"_Clay you get Parker. I'll take Jeremy."_ Sean ordered as he moved towards the latter.

"_No. I'll just slow you down."_ Parker began to protest.

"_What in the Devil is going on here?"_ They suddenly heard, driving their attention to the door. _"Brenda, who are these people? And what they doing with my patients."_

"_Dr. Stone…"_

"_These patients are our employees, and we're taking them back to Lexington."_ Sean replied before Nurse Terry could explain.

"_These patients are in no condition to travel. Thus you will not be taking them anywhere." _The doctor sternly declared then blocked the exit of the room.

* * *

One hundred minutes to he'd breath his last breath, until he'd never see his the blue sky, the sun, the rain again. One hundred minutes until he'd be lost to his children forever – executed for something he didn't do. The bitterness and anger that with acceptance of his fate Ned had managed to get over re-awakened in his heart at the sight of aristocrats, politicians and former friends who were standing outside the jail, waiting for his execution. He realized what he hadn't before that just as he'd accepted what was about to happen to him, so had others. They all believed that he was a cold-blooded murderer and for that his children would suffer greatly when he was gone. 'I didn't do this' He wanted to scream out. 'I am an innocent man.' But he knew the declaration would be futile, only serving to make him appear more pathetic than he already was. Anger and agony grew stronger in his heart along with the shame of being shackled and paraded through town, on display as a brutal killer, the reality of it all threatening to unmask his true emotions. Yet Ned gathered every bit of strength he had and sat up straighter, turned his eyes forward and became more stoic. Though Jeb had won, viciously taking his life from him and thus undoubtedly watching his march towards death, he would never give him his emotion. He would never give him the satisfaction of seeing the bitterness and brokenness he felt inside.

* * *

Asa watched Ned's ride of shame feeling a conflicting mix of resolute, yet uncertainty. Though apart of him was pleased that the man would soon be out of his way, no longer around to hinder the development ideas he planned to re-propose for the City; another part of him didn't know if he really wanted it this way. He was all for silencing Ned Logan, but did the man have to die for this to happen? Asa always knew that a sentence of death was a possibility for Ned if he was found guilty, but he honestly expected no more than a sentence of life imprisonment for the man. Asa's eyes remained on Ned as a twinge of guilt seized him due to the part he'd played in the man's unfortunate fate, but it quickly dissolved with the emergence of his ruthless ambition. With Ned gone, he'd not only step into the role of trusted Councilman when it came to deciding on City affairs, he'd finally get a hold of the Logan Ranch. Despite the judge postponing the Lien hearing again, Asa wasn't worried. For Ned's children, his sons would be left devastated and confused by his death. They'd be in no condition to maintain the ranch, much less fight a legal battle. Thus Asa was certain he'd have no problem acquiring the land Clay owed him, along with the rest of the Logan property. When Asa thought of the good fortune that lay ahead for him because of this situation, it really couldn't have gone better had he planned every detail himself. But it wasn't his plan, it was all Jeb. His brother had started the ball rolling, but he'd taken it and ran. Asa briefly wondered about his brother who was likely dead and buried by now. He hadn't received confirmation from the assassin, but that wasn't unusual. It had only been a few days, and he was certain the man had been successful. Moreover, he'd told the man to remain scarce after it was done due to Sheriff Brunson snooping around and had instead arranged for them to meet up two weeks from now in Frankfort. Asa hated to take out Jeb; he was after all his family, but there was no other way. Doing what he'd done twenty years ago – pointing Jeb out to the authorities was too risky. For his brother had likely killed two people, had kidnapped the Logan girl, and he'd been in cahoots with him the entire time. If Jeb was caught, this time he wouldn't go down alone, he would make sure the world knew that Asa played a role in his destructive plan. Thus, Asa couldn't allow him to be arrested, and he couldn't count on him to leave town even with certain death for Ned. For his brother had alluded to many other things he needed to do, which made Asa nervous, made him wonder if he would come after him next, in some twisted attempt to reclaim the family fortune. Asa couldn't let that happen. Hence, death for Jeb was the only option. He assured himself as he watched the Sheriff's wagon pass by with Ned in tow, unaware that his brother was anything but dead and was standing in "disguise" and thus unrecognizable mere feet away. Jeb's gaze of rage was fixed on his brother who was likely enjoying this moment as much as he was, that Ned Logan would soon be dead. He likely thought the stars were aligning. With Ned soon to be dead and him killed by the assassin he'd sent, that there would be nothing to stop his well-planned agenda. Jeb stroked the loaded gun that was obscured from view, remembering how he nearly died at the hands of his brother's assassin. Asa had always been a cruel bastard and while executing this plan they'd always had their differences, but to go so far as to try and have him killed – his own family went beyond cruelty. It was malicious. Jeb mused with wrath as he moved to draw the gun from his pocket, wanting to kill his dear brother, to return the favor of an ambush, but he refrained from succumbing to his dark urge. Asa would get what's coming to him soon enough. For he'd already put a plan in motion that would ensure that his dear brother would be destroyed before Ned Logan was cold in the ground. A vile smirk formed on Jeb's face as his eyes remained a minute longer on his brother, before he then returned them to the show at hand, his show. He wasn't going to let what Asa had done to him ruin the moment he'd been working towards for eight years. Ned Logan was about to hang, and he could watch with pride in knowing that he'd finally succeeded in destroying the man's life who'd destroyed him.

* * *

"_You've been a great friend. Thank you for supporting me through the years."_ Ned said.

"_Thank you for treating me as an equal."_ Isaac stated as he held his friend's gaze while firmly shaking his hand.

"_I know that it will be difficult, but please, accept my son, as your daughter's husband."_ Ned cautiously added as their hands unclasped.

"_Ned…"_

"_Isaac, life is too dam short for such frivolities."_ Ned strongly interjected.

"_Me trying to protect my daughter is not a frivolity."_ Isaac contended.

"_They love each other, and they are going to be together. "_ Ned countered. _"They are husband and wife and no matter how long you withhold your love that's not going to change."_ He said. _"When I'm gone Sean is not going to need the added pressure of your reproach on top of all the… problems that will spur from my death. So I am asking as a last favor to me, your friend, to please let them be."_

Isaac turned his gaze to his daughter who sat across the way on the leather couch that graced the center of Mr. Pearson's downtown law office. After he and the Logan family – Alice, Lexy and Marita, visited with Ned, Mr. Pearson had offered his office as a place for them to wait for what he hoped would be Ned's eventual release. But would that happen? Isaac wondered, would Sean and Clay make it back in time to save their father? And if they didn't, what would that mean for his daughter? Would she try and live as Sean's wife indefinitely here in what was quickly becoming Jim Crow Lexington? Because Sean would likely not be leaving town anytime soon if his father indeed died. Isaac felt the deep pain of the loss that would come at the death of his longtime friend. He and Ned had defied all odds, fighting together in the Civil War and remaining close friends after the fact. So many Negroes who'd been "friends" with Whites during the war had lost that relationship as soon as society returned to normal, but not him and Ned. After the war, the man had taken him in, introducing him to Shane Logan, his father, and convincing the man to hire him on as a low level ranchman. Ned had taught him ranching, had introduced him to his wife, Marita's mother and had given him property on the ranch to build his family a home. They'd seen each other through marriage, the birth of their children, the death of their wives and many trying times with the business. They were the best of friends, and he was a good man. Isaac was going to miss him dearly, but could he grant him his final request? Could he let his Negro daughter just be with Ned's White son? He questioned within as he watched his daughter who seemed lost in her own thoughts. For the past few days Isaac had put his misgivings aside and worked to help the Logans as much as he could. He'd not objected to Marita continuing to reside in the Logan home. They'd actually had a few pleasant conversations during this time. He'd managed the day to day operations of the ranch, overseeing the care of the horses, then providing Marita with the data to complete the office work, while Sean and Clay were off looking for Jeremy. He'd even joined Marita for dinner with Alice and Lexy on more than one occasion. Surprisingly enough, he had come together with the Logans, working with them like a family should in difficult times. Still, the question remained. Could he continue on this way, ignoring the risk in his daughter being married to Sean Logan? Honestly, he didn't know.

* * *

"_You know I've always loved you like a daughter."_ Ned said, holding Marita's hands in his.

"_Yes."_ She replied, tears in her eyes.

"_So believe me when I say, I never wanted to hurt you with my lies."_ Ned earnestly expressed. _"I thought I was protecting you and Sean. I was wrong."_ He acknowledged. _"Can you forgive me?"_

"_Yes."_ Marita emotionally answered, prompting Ned to bring her hands to his lips and surprising her by innocently kissing them. _"Thank you for your forgiveness, and for loving my son."_

"_He makes it easy."_ She smiled through tears.

Ned returned her smile, even as he fought his own emotions, nodding his head in agreement_. "Promise me that you'll be careful, that you'll take extra care of yourself, and my son." _

"_You know I will."_

"_And tell him…that I love him, so much, and that he'll always be my first born."_

Ned had not come right out and said it, but he was making the statement that he'd made before, that Sean was indeed his blood. Marita's heart ached for the man and her husband, praying that they'd get the opportunity to sort through the lies between them, that they'd speak to each other once more. But what were the chances of that? Minutes before they'd seen Ned being paraded through town, shackled and caged, sitting in the back of a Sheriff's wagon. Pearson's clerk had explained to them that the move to the building closest to the execution deck was for safety reasons because the crowd was becoming too large and difficult to manage near the jail. Everything was going to be alright. He'd assured. His explanation had calmed Alice and Lexy's fears, but she still remained skeptical, believing that they'd moved Ned because they were preparing to go forward with his hanging because nothing had changed to stop it. Marita wiped away a tear that had sneaked past her lashes, coming to linger at the corner of her eye as she contemplated what would happen if Sean and Clay failed, if they were unable to bring Jeremy in time. To think of what it would do to this family, specifically her husband, was utterly soul crushing.

"_It's going to be okay." _A small voice said , and Marita looked over to see that it was Lexy who was taking a seat beside her. _"Sean and Clay will make it back in time."_

"_You're so positive and strong."_ Marita forced a smile. _"How are you so wise?"_

Lexy laughed at the question, thinking how Sean had asked her the same thing weeks before. _"As I told Sean, Nancy says it's the blueberries in the muffins she makes."_ The young girl stated in a confident and intelligent tone, causing Marita to genuinely laugh at her response_. "What will you do when this is over?" _Lexy then suddenly asked, serious again.

"_What do you mean?"_ Marita questioned, her smile fading.

"_Once pa is saved and back home, will you and Sean move away like you did before?"_

"_Why would Marita move away with Sean?"_ Alice asked as she walked up behind the couch. Curious at what the laughter was about between her sister and Marita, she'd abandoned her chair by the window to see what the discussion was about. _"Is there something I should know ?"_ She posed upon seeing the surprised and uncertain looks on Marita and Lexy's faces. Marita toyed with a creative explanation for Lexy's statement. Perhaps what the young girl meant was did she plan to return to Toronto and Sean back to Europe or maybe Alice had misheard what had been stated, when Marita deserted such foolish thoughts and finally settled on what everyone in the family knew but Alice. She confessed what her and Sean how vowed to keep a secret until they left Lexington. She told to her friend, her sister-in-law that she and Sean were husband and wife.

* * *

"_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou [art] with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me…" _The preacher dryly stated as he steadily walked behind Ned who's eyes were closed, mimicking peace, but was anything but inside. For he was taking his final walk, stalking towards death with two Deputies at his side, guiding his way. Ned's mind raced , a storm of thoughts as his story flashed before him – his earliest memories of his parents: his mother teaching him ice skating, his father showing him how to ride horses, his best accomplishment at school: being first in his class, him fancying his first girl: Marcella Witt, his first kiss: Danielle Speare, his first major business deal: landing the Ewing Account, fighting in the War, his friendship with Isaac, marrying Libby, losing his parents, having his children and everything up until now and in between. His life had it's rough moments, but for the most part it had been good. So how did that goodness lead to this horror? How was he leaving his children too soon? 'I love you Libby.' His heart quietly, painfully uttered. 'I'm sorry for failing to keep my promise to see our children through marriage and families of their own.' He nearly cried aloud when just as they approached the outside door, the last barrier between him and the noose, they heard shouting coming from the other side. The preacher ceased his words that had moved on from Psalms 23 to a plea for Jesus' to save his soul as Ned opened his eyes at the sudden chaos that emerged around him. Several deputies bolted for the outside door set on assisting with what sounded like an escalating scene outside, while others remained behind, now pulling him in the opposite direction for fear that the commotion was related to an attempt to precipitate his escape. But Ned fought the move, fighting against their strength and the shackles that restrained his limbs, for amongst the shouting outside that door he'd heard familiar voices, Mr. Pearson and most importantly his sons. _"Let me go!"_Ned screamed as he incited a full on tussle with the three deputies who were trying to hold him, determined to see his sons one last time before death claimed him, when just as the departing deputies went to open the outside door, it flew open and in came Sheriff Brunson, several deputies, Mr. Pearson and his son's – Sean and Clay, with Jeremy Bradford standing between them.


	60. A Reprieve in the Eleventh Hour

Thanks everyone for reading and responding!

cdnnc – I'm glad to see your back. It's good to know that you're still enjoying the story.

**Chapter Fifty-seven**

At the sight of his sons, Ned ceased to struggle with the deputies, who were attempting to hold him back. For he was so incredibly happy to see them, not because the only person who could save him was finally here – brought by them, that had yet to register with him, but because he was seeing his sons one last time before he was due to die. The emotion Ned had been suppressing for so long in his heart, threatened to spill forward in a rush of tears, but he held them down, struggling to keep them under control as his youngest ran up to him. Ignoring the protests by the deputies around them to grab him in hug and ask if he was okay.

"_I'm alright."_ Ned answered just when a deputy pulled Clay away, who immediately extricated himself from the deputy's grasp. "_Glad to see you."_ He said, then briefly turned his eyes to his eldest son who remained a good distance away, standing next to the young man who Ned now realized could save him from the rope, which incited hope in his heart. Sean's gaze met his pa's, emanating love and pain that was etched with uncertainty. He wanted to go to him, to do what Clay had done, to hug him and express his joy at him still being alive, but he couldn't. He couldn't make his feet move from the spot where he stood.

"_I should have you all arrested for interfering with a court mandated execution."_ Sheriff Brunson seethed, his comments snatching Sean's attention away from his father, which filled Ned's heart with anguish.

"_We are interfering because there is new evidence that proves Ned Logan did not kill 'MaryLynn' Grimes."_ Pearson strongly countered.

"_You can't come in here at the eleventh hour and think you're going to change a sentence that has already been dealt."_

"_Why don't we let Judge Farris decide that?"_

"_I'm not going to waste the Judge's time by bringing him into this circus."_

"_You don't have to."_ Mr. Pearson declared. _"Because I've already summoned him, he's likely on his way here right now." _He said, thinking how he sent his clerk on the important task.

"_Your summons will not stop this execution!"_ Sheriff Brunson angrily stated, then ordered his deputies to prepare to escort Ned to the hanging platform.

"_You cannot do this!" "We have proof of our pa's innocence!"_ Sean and Clay fiercely opposed, with the latter blocking a deputy's path to his father.

"_I am under no obligation to stop this."_ The Sheriff firmly countered.

"_Maybe not, but you go through with this execution, and I'll make sure everyone in this town and beyond know that you executed a man even after proof came about showing his innocence." _Pearson threatened._ " You do this, and I'll make sure you never work in law enforcement again."_

"_You don't have the power invoke such a threat."_ Brunson challenged.

"_Well then try me."_ Pearson severely contended. _"And you'll see how quickly your career dwindles to nothing."_

* * *

The clock began to strike, pronouncing the time had come, what all that packed the streets of downtown Lexington were waiting for, what Jeb Winters had plotted towards for eight years – the execution of Ned Logan. They all stood silent as the clock echoed a succession of strikes, holding their breaths as it drew them closer to the horror of watching a man hang. The clock struck it's final note and the people turned their eyes to the platform ahead and waited for an official to appear and announce what was about to happen, but the announcement never came. Confusion set in and questions as to what was going on spread through the crowd, when an answer began to emerge. A witness had surfaced that apparently could clear Ned Logan's name, prove that he was innocent. A nervous excitement surged through the crowd, for no such thing had ever happened before. Many were pleased, for they never thought that Ned Logan was a killer; some were skeptical thinking that the circulating rumor didn't make sense. Asa Winters shook with fear upon hearing the news, realizing that his worst nightmare could be upon him. When the mysterious witness had failed to show at Ned's trial, he'd deduced that perhaps it was because Jeb had got to him. He thought he was free and clear. No need for wasting further worries on that potential thorn in his side, he'd decided, but now to learn that the witness was here. Where had he been? And why show up now? Had he been in a ditch somewhere, hurt and buried where Jeb had put him, then managed to get out just in time enough to get here to tell his story to save Ned Logan? And what would that story be? He'd certainly be able to tell a colorful tale about Jeb and his plot for revenge, but what about him? Had Jeb been so foolish as to tell the witness about his part in Ned's calculated downfall. Asa had to know. He had to make sure he was in the clear, and if he wasn't he needed to be there to impede any accusations against him. Asa moved through the chattering crowd, pushing his way towards the building where Ned Logan was being held, determined to head off any trouble that may be coming. Just as word finally spread to Jeb, that Ned Logan's mysterious witness had appeared. "The execution has been stayed." "Ned Logan is not going to die." Where the comments that swirled around Jeb, enraging him. Ned was going to be a free man. He'd soon be back in business, back in his home, back with his family – my son. Jeb realized as fury raced through him, trembling in his limbs, for a moment muddying his vision, before he then moved from where he stood, tearing through the crowd, inciting angry barks and fierce gazes as he made his way toward the building were the prisoner waited. There was no way Ned Logan was going to live past this day. Jeb raged. There was no way he was going to let him take his son again.

* * *

"_Married?"_ Alice exclaimed, drawing Isaac's attention that had moved from his daughter, back to her. Within seconds Alice went from being shocked by the news, to hurt that her friend had kept this from her, to anger that Lexy, her 10-year old sister, knew and that Marita had failed to confide in her.

"_I wanted to tell you."_ Marita earnestly resumed at Alice's quiet and the hurt she saw in the young woman's eyes. _"But Sean and I decided it'd be best if no one knew."_

"_But you told Lexy, of all people."_ Alice resentfully replied.

"_What does that mean?"_

"_You're a child." _Alice snapped, turning angry eyes to her sister._ "You can't keep a secret." _Lexy was about to dispute her assertion, state that she'd kept it from her, but then remembered she'd spilled the news to Clay.

"_We didn't have a choice in telling Lexy because she overheard us talking about our marriage."_ Marita strongly stated, drawing Alice's attention back to her.

"_They swore me to secrecy."_ Lexy added, trying to calm her sister's exasperation.

"_When did this happen?"_ Alice then questioned_. "How did this happen? I thought you and Sean decided to remain apart."_

"_We had, but over the Independence Day weekend, we had an opportunity to talk."_ Marita explained. _"We admitted that we still loved each other and wanted to try again."_

"_So trying again meant running off and getting married?"_ Alice retorted.

"_Yes."_ Marita replied, holding the young woman's gaze. _"We wanted to do things differently than before. So we went to Cleveland and married."_

Alice slowly turned from the couch and walked away as she tried to grasp this unbelievable news, that Sean and Marita were married. She knew that they loved each other and therefore on some level suspected that they'd find some way to reconnect, but she never imagined they'd marry. Alice thought back to a couple of weeks before when she'd returned from Louisville after the holiday. She'd noted Sean and Marita's good moods and had pondered whether they were related. She'd even asked Marita about it right before they'd been taken by Jeb. Her thoughts for a moment stopped at the memory of the kidnapping, which caused her to shiver in fear, before her thoughts gradually resumed with the secret she'd just learned. She'd asked Marita straight out if something had happened with her and Sean. Marita had denied it, knowing full well that it was a lie, that she was now her sister in law. That's what stung the most, the fact that Marita didn't trust her enough to tell her what was going on.

"_I'm sorry if you feel hurt by us keeping this from you."_ Marita stated as she came to stand behind her. _"That was never our intention."_ Alice turned to face her friend, planning to retort a response when she saw Isaac across the room, watching them with a solemn look on his face.

"_Does your pa know?"_ Alice instead asked what she was certain she already knew.

"_Yes. My pa, your pa and my Aunt Jessie Mae know."_ Marita confirmed.

"_So much for keeping it secret."_ Alice scoffed then moved to again turn away, but Marita's next words "Clay also knows" stopped her.

"_What?"_ She asserted with utter shock and hurt.

"_It's my fault."_ Lexy quickly jumped in. _"I was upset when you and Marita were…taken by Jeb, and…I accidently told Clay."_

"_I only learned that he knew a few days ago."_ Marita attempted to soften the blow, thinking how Sean had told her about Clay confronting him about their marriage after the verdict had come in on his father's case.

"_I know that you're upset, but aren't you at least happy for them?"_ Lexy cautiously, innocently asked, wanting to focus on the positivity in this news rather than the hurt caused by it being kept secret.

"_I don't know."_ Alice replied, surprising them, for Alice had always been supportive of Sean's relationship with Marita. _"I want to be, but how do you plan to make this work?"_ She asked her eyes now focused on Marita, her question paining her friend's heart_. "After everything that happened before do you honestly think you can?" _She challenged, now starting to see beyond her anger at not being told, realizing that Marita's marriage to her brother could mean trouble, when Pearson's clerk who'd left the office a while before to check on the status of Ned's execution burst into the room, staying Marita's planned response.

"_I have great news!"_ He exclaimed. _"Jeremy Bradford has returned. Your pa is going to go free!"_

* * *

"_Why have we been summoned here?"_ Judge Farris asked as he entered the room bringing along County Attorney Brooks who he thought needed to be there for this discussion.

"_Your honor, I apologize for bringing you here, but this cannot be helped."_ Pearson stated. _"New evidence has emerged that will prove my client is innocent of murder."_

"_Your honor this is unprecedented."_ County Attorney Brooks objected. _"Mr. Pearson cannot present evidence in a case where the verdict has been decided and the sentence has been handed down."_

"_Mr. Brooks is right. This is unheard of."_ The Judge agreed. _"And furthermore, why wasn't this evidence brought forth during the trial?" _

"_Your honor Ms. Grimes' journal just came into my possession, and Mr. Bradford was due to testify at the trial, but an unfortunate accident left him injured and incapacitated for days."_ Pearson explained. _"Just this morning I was alerted to the young man's location and a wagon was sent to retrieve him."_

"_Your honor, Ms. Grimes' journal suddenly appearing after all this time screams forgery and the court cannot give the defense a reprieve because they failed to keep up with their star witness."_ The County Attorney argued. _"The trial is over, and this is no more than a ploy by Mr. Pearson to save Mr. Logan from the rope."_

"_Your honor I assure you this is not a ploy, you see the injuries this young man has sustained, the fresh wound on his head and his slinged arm. Had he not been injured he would've testified as planned. What's more, this journal is legitimate. Mr. Bradford will attest that, and it will prove that my client is an innocent man."_ Pearson said, holding the book up in his hand_. "All I'm asking is that you stay the execution and review this new evidence that's surfaced."_

"_The law says that once a defendant has been found guilty by a court of law and a plan for execution put in place, we cannot change the verdict that has been passed. The jury found Mr. Logan guilty beyond a reasonable doubt."_ Brooks severely countered. _"I doubt there is anything that journal and this witness will say that will prove otherwise."_

"_I'm sorry John, but David is right, there is no just cause for me to reopen this case, especially not like this."_

Sean and Clay immediately and vehemently protested. Contending that their father was innocent, that the evidence was right here for him to see, that the least they could do was review it, which prompted Ned to speak as well to the men he'd known for many years, telling them he didn't do this, that they know he wouldn't kill anyone, especially not a woman. Before long the room was loud with voices, speaking, then yelling – Pearson, the Logans ,even Jeremy and the preacher, who didn't believe in executions, fighting to present the evidence, Judge Farris and County Attorney Brooks arguing that the law wouldn't permit it, while Sheriff Deputy Brunson and his team tried to calm the escalating quarrel, none noticing that Asa Winters had slipped into the room.

"_Your honor this is not a mere sentence of life imprisonment that can be fought for years to come while the defendant lives and breathes in jail cell, this is a sentence of death!"_ Pearson roared silencing everyone's tongues, drawing their attention to him. _"A sentence that is about to be carried out right now, this is a man's life we're talking about! Have our belief in the law, in its infallibility become so staunch that we will not even entertain new evidence on a case even if it has the potential to save a man's life? Do we not care that an innocent man is going to die?"_ He passionately asked. _"All I'm asking is for you to at least hear what Mr. Bradford has to say and read this journal, and after you do that if you still feel there is not enough evidence to prove Mr. Logan's innocence then you move forward with the execution."_

The room remained quiet after Pearson's speech, all eyes turning to Judge Farris, who lowered his gaze, and walked toward the light that shined through a nearby window, his hands behind his back as he contemplated his decision. For several minutes they all watched the man walk a short pace in front of the window he's head down and his brows furrowed before he finally stopped, turned his eyes to them and spoke.

"_All right."_ He conceded. _"I will hear this new evidence, but if it fails to prove Mr. Logan's innocence, the execution will proceed immediately."_ He said, when suddenly there was a loud kick to the door, driving it open, to slam against the wall, drawing all gazes in that direction. Just then, Jeb Winters stalked into the room, brandishing a gun and struck a Junior Deputy that stood in his path across the side of the neck, knocking him out cold.

"_You move, you die."_ He then viciously stated as he trained his gun, back and forth, pointing it at every occupant in the room except his son.


	61. A Final Act of Vengeance

Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter Fifty-eight**

The threat stilled the room, stunned them all, drove their eyes – some scared, confused and others angry, to him. Jeb met their gazes with a wrathful stare, reinforcing his power over them, that he would kill them in an instant if they tried his hand. He then ordered the deputies to put their weapons on the floor and kick them out of reach, before forcing the group to huddle together so that he could see them all at once.

"_You must know you can't kill us all." _Sheriff Brunson boldly stated as he and the Logan boys spotted the man's Phoenix tattoo that indentified him as Jeb Winters.

"_Then you underestimate me Sheriff." _Jeb harshly warned._ " But lucky for you there's only a few here who I aim to kill, and you're not one of them unless you get in my way."_

"_Why are you doing this?"_ Judge Farris questioned in a shaky voice and was set to ask more, but backed down when Jeb gave him a malicious stare.

"_Would you like to tell them dear brother? Or should I?"_ Jeb bitterly posed as he turned his eyes to Asa, who was still stunned to see that his brother was alive and well, drawing everyone's attention to the man who most had not noticed was there. _"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" _He mocked, holding Asa's eyes that turned from shocked to a mix of anger and terror. Asa rarely feared anything. He was always in control, always had a counterstrike planned for those who would seek to destroy him, but he had nothing to counter this. His insane brother waving a gun in front a magistrate, the County Attorney and the town Sheriff, his brother who was supposed to be dead at the hand of the assassin he'd sent to kill him, threatening to tell all. _"I knew the boy wouldn't be loyal forever." _Jeb continued as he briefly cut his eyes to a frightened Jeremy, making the boy wish he'd taken another path that didn't include him dying to avenge MaryLynn's murder. _"For he is weak and never fully supported our plan…"_

"_Our plan?"_ Asa retorted, attempting to feign bewilderment, but instead panicked anger permeated his tone.

"_But you're my brother."_ Jeb continuously spoke, ignoring Asa's scoff. _"To betray me as you did by trying to kill me, your own flesh and blood after everything I've done to ensure that you benefited from Logan's death is despicable."_

"_You're insane!"_ Asa sneered.

"_If only I were. If only you could say that without fear and rage, you might actually be believable."_

"_What is it that you want here?"_ Judge Farris cautiously, nervously asked again.

"_The life that was stolen from me." _Jeb resentfully quipped as he shifted his gaze, passing over Clay who was filled with fear but was trying to think brave, to focus on a way for them to escape this lunatic. _"For those who've betrayed me to suffer for what they've done." _He acridly declared as his eyes came to Ned - the man at the root of his fury. The man who wasn't the least bit afraid. He didn't fear Jeb. He didn't fear death. He was enraged; for his gaze was just as murderous as Jeb's, letting him know if he did anything to hurt his sons, the chains that bound his limbs would not be enough to halt his ire. _"And to reclaim what's mine."_ He said, turning his gaze to his son, his eyes lingering on the one man in the room who was truly safe from his wrath, and was shaken by what he saw. Shock and disgust emanated from Sean's eyes as he now recognized Jeb as the man who'd stood at his side when he'd watched Marita ride off with John Wesley after being heartbroken by the lies her returned memory had revealed. At the time, Jeb had offered his help, and just a couple of weeks before had come to him again and given him advice on love which had prompted him to go to Marita with the intention of asking her to reconcile, but John Wesley being with her had stopped him. Sean was sickened and angered by the realization that Jeb had not only been lurking about the ranch, trying to destroy Ned – his pa, but he'd also been working to get close to him, perhaps in an attempt to commence a relationship between them. In that moment when their gazes were locked, Sean expressed to his father – Jeb Winters that he'd never love him, that they'd never have the relationship he wanted, that he would never be his father no matter their connection by blood. The truth devastated Jeb, slashed deep into his soul, maddening him further. Jeb returned his vicious eyes to Ned, his heart consumed with hate, his mind set to kill him this instant, when Sheriff Brunson attempted to take advantage of the moment, moving to draw the gun he always kept hidden from view in a holster on his leg, while two of his deputies lunged at Jeb in an attempt to disarm the man. However, Jeb was more aware than they knew, for he saw the sudden movement out of his peripheral and immediately swung his gun their way and thrice pulled the trigger. All three men went down, two young Deputies dead from wounds to the chest and Sheriff Brunson now incapacitated due to a shattered shoulder blade.

"_Sheriff!"_ One of the two deputies that remained standing dropped to the man's side, while the other stood frozen by shock. _"What have you done?" _The young deputy screamed in terror at seeing his colleagues lay lifeless mere feet away.

"_I warned you not to test me!"_ Jeb fumed as most looked on with uncertainty and fear.

"_You killed two deputies!" _

"_Shut up!"_ Jeb yelled. The young man instantly ceased to speak and cowered back. _"You did this!" _Jeb said turning crazed eyes to Ned. _"You destroyed my life, drove me to…"_

"_To what, kill MaryLynn? To frame me for her murder?"_ Ned fiercely interjected, not the least bit fearful that his words could drive Jeb to kill him where he stood. _"You destroyed an innocent woman!"_

"_There was nothing innocent about MaryLynn Grimes!" _Jeb seethed. _"She was a whore, who served as a means to an end!"_

"_She was a human being who you killed in your sick plot for vengeance against me!" _

"_Indeed."_ Jeb coldly admitted. _"Yet you're still here, living and breathing, standing between me and my son. We'll no more!"_ He roared, cocking his gun.

"_No!"_ Sean and Clay shouted in horror and quickly moved to protect their father. Others ducked for cover, while a deputy went for the gun that the Sheriff had attempted to retrieve from his holster, and Asa made for one of the weapons that lay nearby on the floor, when suddenly there was a loud thud at the door, sending it violently ajar, then fierce yelling, followed by a hail of bullets , blasting from nearly every corner of the room.


	62. Bloody Monday

Thanks everyone for the reviews!

**Chapter Fifty-nine**

Pearson's clerk had tried to get them to remain at the office, to wait for Ned to join them there after his release, but they didn't want to wait. They'd been living this nightmare for weeks, with their pa wasting away in jail while Sean and Clay struggled to keep the ranch afloat. Now they wanted to see it be over. They wanted to hear Jeremy's testimony and the judge declare their pa innocent. They wanted to see him released from the shackles that bound his limbs and finally take him home to freedom. So they'd ignored the clerk's advice and made their way towards the building where their pa was being held. The walk had been brisk, jovial and filled with excitement until not even a fourth of the way there they heard an explosion of sounds, floating on the air, that were difficult to decipher over the loud chatter of the crowd. Nevertheless the sound had incited a gradual silence amongst the masses, as everyone looked around wondering where the sound had come from, when the sounds had come again. This time they were easily recognized. It was gunshots, in succession as if many were firing – in war on a battlefield. It was then discovered that the shots were coming from the building that held Ned Logan. Terror rushed through the crowd and spread to Marita, the Logan sisters, Isaac and the clerk, prompting them to quicken their pace, to run towards the building, to run towards a danger that could kill them all.

* * *

Ned drifted to consciousness and instantly felt pain, unbearable pain radiating through his arm and leg. He was injured, badly. He deduced and tried to recall what had happened, how he'd got here, when he was rocked by the foul odor of death. The smell of damaged bodies excreting blood that mixed with the thick scent of gunsmoke. The stench made him feel sick and stifled his breath while once more igniting the questions: What had happened? Where was he? His mind then answered, giving him a jumbled recount of the events from before: Jeb opening fire on them all, him being taken to be hanged. Jeb coming into the building. Pastor Tate praying. Sheriff Brunson being shot. Sean and Clay bringing Jeremy to clear his name. Jeb holding them hostage. Sean and Clay moving to step before him, to shield him from the bullets and him attempting to stop them…then nothing, no more memories, just blackness. Panic wakened within his pain as he struggled to move, to speak his sons' names, to go to them, to call out to them, to receive some sign that they were okay. But his limbs failed him, and no words came forth, for the agony his wounds were creating coursed through him like death, attacking it seemed every part of his body. Are they injured? Are they dead? He grieved over his sons. He tried to pray that they were alive. That they had not suffered the worst fate possible trying to protect him from his past, but his consciousness began to fade. His prayers growing silent, giving way to the angelic voice he never thought he'd hear again. It was Libby – his wife, the mother of his children, giving him peace, calling him to her, telling him that his time had come.

* * *

They'd struggled through the crowd, determined to get to Ned's location, but the more they tried, the more chaotic the environment became. There was running and screaming, pushing and shoving. Several times the frenzy nearly knocked them to the ground to be trampled by the stampede of people until they were forced to abandon their path, to find another way, but there was no other way. The streets were filled with disorder, hundreds of people attempting to distance themselves from the gun battle they feared would spill from the building and endanger them all. So the Logans (Marita, Alice and Lexy), Isaac and the clerk had instead escaped to the inside of a furniture store. Now they stood before the large windows, with others at their sides, who'd escaped the chaos, watching in horror at the frenzied scene outside, worrying and wondering what had happened in that building. The lies against Ned were finally going to be exposed. Jeremy was going to tell his story, and Ned would be free, but something had gone wrong. They couldn't imagine what. That had led to the war inside that building. Lexy's hand anxiously tightened around Marita's fingers, prompting her to give the young girl a calming smile, showing no signs of the turmoil she felt inside. Sean was in trouble. She knew, not just due to the gunshots they'd heard, but because of what she'd felt from him in her soul. He'd been deeply afraid. She could feel it spiking within him along with anger and a rush of adrenaline. Then his emotions had fallen silent, and she knew nothing of what was happening within him. She'd felt nothing from him since the gunshots had stopped, which scared her greatly. Was he gravely injured? Was he de..? No. She would not allow herself to believe the latter. It couldn't have happened. She reasoned with herself. He was not gone. For though she felt nothing of what he was feeling in this moment, she still could feel him in her heart, his passionate spirit bringing life to her soul. He was alive. She silently contended. He had to be. For they'd finally found their way back to each other, had married and were planning a life together. God wouldn't be so cruel as to take him from her now, after all they'd been through. He wouldn't do that to her. He wouldn't destroy them after all the terrible things they'd already endured. Marita lowered her eyes in angst as she prayed for her husband – to see him soon, to find him safe and unharmed, to hold him not just once more but many times for years to come. 'Please God let him be okay.' She beseeched over and over again, before her prayers then turned to Ned and Clay, and all the other men that were in that building, praying that when the chaos cleared they'd come to see that all were well and that God had spared them from the call of death.

* * *

The gun smoke gradually faded from the air allowing Asa to see across the room. He looked past the injured and lifeless bodies and found what he was looking for, his brother. Everything Asa feared had come to past - Jeb revealing himself to all, and in turn exposing his role in the crimes he'd spun. His brother hadn't said all that he could've said, but he'd said enough to turn suspicion towards him, and if he lived and unburdened his tongue again, he'd have the chance to clarify what had been said. Asa couldn't let that happen. He angrily thought as he tightened his grip on the gun in his hand and moved to close in on his brother, whose chest still heaved ever so slightly with breath, when suddenly numerous men rushed into the room – more deputies, followed by several medics, coming to take care of the injured and investigate what had happened. Asa ceased to move. For now, forced to abandon his plan he dropped back to the floor, released the gun he held and played as if he was unconscious.

* * *

They were running again which had become the theme of the day. For earlier they were running in hope, then running from the chaos on the streets of town; now they were running in terror. When the panic cleared downtown Lexington, almost two hours later, and it was safe to move about without fear of being trampled, they'd finally made it to the destination they so desperately wanted to reach - the building where Ned was being held. Only they found that he and the others were not there, and in turn they were sent on their way with the disturbing knowledge that many were dead and injured, but who they didn't know. The group ran through the hospital doors, where they'd been told everyone had been taken. Alice accosted the first nurse she saw, grabbing her by the arm and inquiring about news on their family. The nurse offered to escort them to the third floor, but halted the groups' trek towards the stairs upon spotting Marita and Isaac.

"_This is as far as the Negroes can go." _The nurse stiffly announced, for a moment shocking everyone. In all of the fear and eagerness to see that the family was okay, they'd all forgotten the rules of the world that this hospital restricted Negroes, even those who were visiting a White employer or friend and not seeking treatment, to the basement floor. When the shock wore off, Alice and Lexy found their tongues and protested the hostile response. _"They are important to us."_ _"They are very close to our family and deserve to wait with us for news on our father and brothers."_ The sisters had argued, but the nurse would not budge, citing the law and suggesting they wait in the Negro section of the facilities if they were determined to wait together. Marita had immediately rejected this option. Putting on a brave face and revealing no signs of the resentment and affliction at the conversation that had just taken place, she insisted they wait upstairs.

"_Are you sure?"_ Alice questioned. Despite her reservations about her friend marrying her brother, for the very reasons they'd just encountered, she still felt strongly that Marita and Isaac should be allowed to wait with her and Lexy for word on the family's condition. And if they couldn't wait on the upper floors with them, she was more than willing to wait in the Negro section of the building.

"_Yes."_ Marita assured. _"Now go. We'll wait downstairs for news."_ Alice promised to let them know what was going on as soon as they knew, then reluctantly followed the nurse up the stairs with Lexy and the clerk following behind. Marita and Isaac watched in stinging with hurt and frustration at being cut off from the world, cut off from their friends and now family who could be dying up those stairs, cut off from what felt like society, simply because they were Negroes.


	63. Aftermath

'Thanks everyone for continuing to read and respond! It been a long journey, and I'm glad you're continuing to stick with it.

**Chapter Sixty**

Sean woke with a start, bolting straight up in the bed in which he lay, then was instantly weakened by a piercing pain shooting through his temple. _"What happened to me?"_ He groaned, his hand going to the bandage on his head where beneath it lie the source of the throbbing ache. Clay who'd been standing against the wall, his arms folded across his chest in debilitating fear, willing his brother to awake, rushed to the bed and expressed his relief before reminding his brother of what happened: how Jeb came to the building and started shooting. Clay then told Sean he'd been out for the past hour due to a bullet graze to the head, before showing him his dressed forearm and hand due to the bullet that had also nicked him.

_"Where's pa?"_ Sean questioned as he lay back on the bed, still holding his head.

"_Upstairs. The doctors are still trying to help him. Sean ,it's pretty bad." _He worriedly declared.

"_How bad?"_ Sean fearfully asked.

"_Gunshots wounds to the shoulder and thigh." _Clay shakily repeated what the physician assistant had told him when he'd briefly stepped out of the diagnosis room. _"He was unconscious when they brought him in, and they've been working on him for the past couple of hours."_

Sean closed his eyes, piercing agony flooding him inside. Though his pa's wounds weren't located near vital organs, like the heart and intestine, the injuries could still be just as deadly. It was bad enough that he was fighting two wounds, but if he developed a high fever or worse if one of his wounds' bleeds were slow to ebb, he could die. Sean tried to keep his mind from such a thought, to believe that all was going to turn out well for their pa, that he would live, that he'd get back that chance he'd missed to speak with him, but found his mind wouldn't let go of this nightmare that could get worse if they lost their father.

"_What about everyone else."_ He then asked with strength as concern for the others who were in that room began to plague his mind. _"Did they survive?"_

* * *

Alice, Lexy and the clerk approached the upstairs waiting area the nurse had directed them to, while she went to check on the conditions of the Logan men, when Alice suddenly ceased her steps. The trepidation she felt instantly faded at the sight of Jeremy Bradford. Every emotion that spurred when she'd learned that he was using her, that he was a spy for Jeb Winters re-emerged, making her relive not only the betrayal, but the violence she and Marita suffered at the hands of the monster he was working for.

"_What did you do?"_ She then stalked towards him with Lexy and the clerk following behind.

"_Alice, I'm sorry…"_

"_I don't want to hear I'm sorry. I want to know what you've done!" _She angrily cut the young man off.

"_I swear to you. I did nothing. It was Jeb."_ He declared and was shaken by the color draining from Alice and Lexy's faces.

"_Jeb? What are you talking about?"_ The clerk asked before Alice could fully process and respond to the implications in what Jeremy had said.

"_He came into the building…"_ The young man stated, then hesitated, looking towards a completely devastated Alice and Lexy, then reluctantly continued. _"He wanted …vengeance on us all…he started shooting."_ He stated in a shaky voice as the magnitude of what had happened hit him again.

"_Where is our family?"_ Alice demanded to know with stern emotion. Jeremy stood silent staring at the young woman before him, not knowing what to say being that when the shooting had stopped and help had come they'd been carried out of the building, bleeding and unconscious like most everyone there. How could he tell her that her family might die, that they may already be dead?

"_Where are they?"_ Alice screamed which shook Jeremy from his reverie and slowly unleashed his tongue.

"_After the shooting…they were hurt, I don't know how bad."_ He said, which triggered Lexy to break down, to cry and for tears of fear and ire to gather in Alice's eyes.

"_This was your plan all along wasn't it?" _She accused._ "To make us think you were going to help, when it was really about you helping Jeb kill my family!" _

"_No. I was there to help your father."_

"_For all the good it's done. If it weren't for you, my father wouldn't need to be helped in the first place!"_ She contended, feeling her own guilt about stupidly opening up to him about Asia and her pa's case. "_You pretended to be my friend, to care about me and my family, when all along you were looking for me to give you what was needed to destroy my pa!"_

"_Alice, I'm sorry. I never wanted to do this. I never wanted to hurt you or your pa."_ Jeremy begged her to believe.

"_But you did "do this" and now you may have…you may have killed my father."_ She brokenly said, her words inciting the tears to finally flow.

"_Alice I…"_

"_Just go, away! You've destroyed us enough!" _She angrily cried then turned away from him and drew her sobbing sister in her arms. .

Jeremy opened his mouth to say more, to push again for her to hear him out, but abandoned the idea at seeing the devastation he'd already caused. Her father and brothers were hurt in part because of what he'd done. Jeremy sadly, regretfully thought. There was nothing he could say to fix this. So the best thing he could do right now was to leave her be and pray that her family made it through this alive. Jeremy dejectedly walked away, but not before Pearson's clerk expressed to him his need to speak with him alone, to understand every detail of what had happened, did he get to tell is story? How the gun battle had started and what had happened to his boss. As both young men slipped away, leaving the Logans sisters to quietly grief alone, the nurse returned to the hall bringing news on Clay and Sean.

* * *

Clay somberly dropped his eyes and didn't speak for what seemed like several minutes, before he pulled himself together and answered his brother's question. _"Asa and Jeremy made it through without a scratch. Sheriff Brunson has a shattered shoulder, and County Attorney Brooks an injured arm… Judge Farris, Pastor Tate, five deputies and…Mr. Pearson, are all dead."_

"_No, not John."_ Sean rejected, thinking that this news had to be wrong, but the mournful look in his brother's eyes confirmed it to be true. Sean shook his head in stunned anguish as emotion swelled in his chest. He could not believe that John Pearson was dead. The man had been an amazing lawyer to their pa and had gone beyond the call of duty to become a true friend to the family. He was a good man and now he was gone all because of Jeb Winters – his father's need for vengeance. Grief ached in his heart, along with anger at the man who was at the source of all that had happened.

"_What about Jeb?"_ He then asked.

"_Barely hanging on."_

Sean drew an uneven breath and placed a hand over his eyes, still fighting the pain that continuously pounded in his head. He thought he'd be happy to learn that Jeb was near death but he wasn't. He wasn't happy, and he wasn't sad. He was angry at him, devastated by the situation but beyond that he didn't know what to feel for his blood father who in some ways caused all of this destruction because he wanted him. He wanted back what he had lost 23 years ago. He wanted his son, which spurred a strange ache in Sean's heart, a faint sympathy for the man. Sean's thoughts again drifted to his pa, the one who raised him, the one who could be dying without knowing that he loved him, that in spite of all that had transpired between them he was would always see him as his real father. Painful emotions roused within at the thought if his pa dying thinking that he hated him. He couldn't go. Not yet Sean silently whispered a prayer that slowly evolved into pleas for God to comfort the family of John Pearson, whose wife and children would be shattered by the news of his death. He couldn't believe this was happening. His mind raged in desolate disbelief. So many dead and hurt he thought as he recalled his last discussion with his pa, then Pearson which at once brought to mind his sisters and Marita. During the walk to the building when they were bringing Jeremy to stop the execution, the man had mentioned that Marita, Alice, Lexy and Isaac were waiting in his downtown office to greet Ned after he'd been cleared of the murder charges. They would've heard by now what had happened. He realized, his heart sinking and in turn would be worried sick about their well-being.

"_I have to see Marita."_ He abruptly said, then pushed through the pain in his head to get up. _"She, Alice and Lexy must be out of their minds with worry."_

"_What?"_ Clay exclaimed, his anger igniting. _"Pa could die at any moment and you're thinking about Marita?" _

"_She needs to know that I'm alright."_ Sean evenly stated, his mind set.

"_Marita is more important than pa? Our family?"_

"_Did you not hear me say that I need to see Marita, Alice and Lexy?" _Sean strongly countered. _"Furthermore, in case you have forgotten, Marita is my wife. Therefore she is our family."_ He added as he stood from the bed and for a second braced himself against the mattress due to the spike in pain and slight dizziness he felt.

"_You don't need to remind me of that unfortunate fact."_ Clay retorted.

"_Well then I also don't have to remind you that this is no time to be shutting out family." _

"_She is not the kind of family we need right now."_

"_Really?"_ Sean fiercely challenged. _"So after everything she's done for you: helping you keep the ranch afloat when pa was first arrested, providing emotional support to our sisters during the start of this crisis and beyond, not to mention helping us find the proof to prove pa's innocence, you feel that she's not someone we need, someone worthy of this family?"_

"_It's not about whether she's worthy of this family, the fact is she's a Negro! And you're ready to run out of here and claim her as your wife!"_

"_I don't have to claim that she's anything. She is my wife! Therefore, she along with our sisters need to know what happened in that building! They need to know that we're alright and that pa…could die!"_ He argued. _"This is not about me announcing my marriage to the world, this is about letting our sisters and my wife know what's going on with our family! Her family!"_

"_Do you not understand what acknowledging her will do to us?" _

"_Do you?"_

"_What are you talking about? Of course I do that's why I'm telling y…"_

"_Then why the hell do you keep bringing this up in public places? Where anyone can walk in or walk by and hear what we're discussing?"_

Clay scoffed, unable to form a response, and instead angrily turned his back to his brother.

"_Look I know the risk in what I've done, but I wouldn't change it for anything. And for that reason I'm taking every precaution to not jeopardize her or this family due to our marriage."_

"_How is that true when she's still staying in the main house?" _Clay lividly pointed out as he turned to face his brother again. _"And you're running to her at every turn?"_

_"You know why she's there."_ Sean snapped back_. "If it weren't for her ongoing presence Alice and Lexy would be inconsolable and the business would be worse off than it is."_

_"And of course her being your wife has nothing to do with it?"_

_"Of course that plays a role in it, but I'm not going to keep quarreling with you about it. She's my wife, and no matter what that's not going to change."_

_"So you don't care if we're all destroyed by your choice?"_

_"What do you want me to say Clay?" _

"_That you care about this family! That you will stop putting us at risk for your own selfish needs!"_

"_I do care about this family. If I didn't I wouldn't be here." _Sean firmly stated_. "But I've said all I'm going to say about this, and I'm done. I'm not discussing this again." _He said then moved to leave the room when Alice and Lexy suddenly rushed in.

_"Thank God you're alright."_ Alice sighed as she threw her arms around an awkward Clay hugging him to her while Lexy accosted Sean and cried due to her overwhelming relief at seeing her brothers alive.

_"It's alright." _Sean soothed as he stroked her hair and gradually her emotion calmed, just as the doctor entered the room.

_"What's the news on our pa?"_ Clay abandoned his Alice's hug and asked. The Logan children turned their attention to the man before them. The hope that for a moment permeated the room was now greatly diminished by the dread of the news that was to come.

_"Is he alright?"_ Alice shakily pressed. The doctor's eyes swept over the individuals before him, noting how young they were, too young to be dealing with such a tragedy alone.

_"Doctor please. Just tell us."_ Sean impatiently pushed.

_"We were able to get the bullets out." _The man revealed._ "But...he's still bleeding, and...he's developed a fever...I'm sorry, but there's a good chance he won't make it through the night. "_

* * *

The dull room provided no escape with its muted gray walls and lack of natural light. It was the perfect place to hide Negroes from the sight of White society, being that it was situated at the end of a basement hall, tucked in a corner well away from the work station that the White doctors and nurses sometimes used when they were working the lower floor. Marita paced the small room that was empty save for her and her father waiting for news on Ned, Clay and her husband. As her and her pa had exited the floor upstairs and headed for the Negro section of the building, they'd overheard a couple of deputies who'd been on the scene of the shooting speaking about what had happened and had learned that Jeb Winters had been the culprit behind the shooting. She'd been horrified by the news and her worry for Sean had grew to the point of nearly undoing her until she'd felt a change inside. As the last forty-five minutes ticked by, her fear for her husband had ebbed, for gradually she began to feel him, sense the passionate calm that only he could stir within her. He was alive. He was okay. Her heart knew, but still a part of her doubted that. Therefore she needed to see him, desperately, to gaze upon him and know for certain that he was indeed well. Marita again came to stand before the empty chairs and was about to walk the short length of the room once more, but instead decided to take a seat next to her pa and say another quiet prayer for her husband and his family.

"_You should be upstairs, with your husband's family, waiting for news on his condition."_ Her father stated as he abruptly stood and began to walk about the room. His words surprised her, prompted her to cease her prayer and turn her attention to him. _"But you're here, regulated to the basement because you're a Negro and he a White." _Though Marita agreed with her pa and was deeply frustrated at having to wait word on the family away from Alice and Lexy, she didn't say a word, only waited for her pa to continue. She hoped with a few words of encouragement rather than dissuasion and reproach. She was disappointed.

"_Honey…you will never be a part of his world and thus never truly apart of his life."_ He contended as he met his daughters' wounded gaze with stern eyes. _"You will always be regulated to the basement, seen as insignificant in his life."_ He said as Marita turned her attention away, the hurt she was feeling slowly transforming to anger. _"This world will never accept you with him, never let you be by his side."_

"_I'm not having this discussion again."_ She warned.

"_And therefore will hurt you if you try."_ He ignored his daughter's strong response – harshly continuing. _"There is no future for you and Sean Logan."_

"_I've made my choice."_ Marita countered. _"Why can't you accept that?"_

"_Because I'm your father!"_ Isaac exclaimed with exasperation. _"Now you may be able to ignore what happened to you in Chicago and convince yourself that it won't happen again, but I can't! I can't forget seeing you bruised and swollen nearly dying due to the beating that monster gave you!"_ He said, provoking images of that horrific day to rush to the surface, making her feel sick inside, to shiver at the reminder and thus become conflicted about her choice that was deeply hurting her pa. _"__Why can't you see that if you stay with him whether it be here in Lexington or in Chicago, it will not lead to a good end?"_

"_We know the dangers that our marriage pose."_ She attested, despite her conflict over her pa's pain.

"_Then why are you so determined to embrace them without thought?"_

"_We're not doing this without thought! We're moving to Europe!"_ Marita declared, shocking her pa, who stopped cold in his steps and stood speechless for several moments. As soon as he'd learned of Marita's marriage to Sean, he knew the young man would want to take her up north, perhaps Michigan or even Toronto, some place where he thought they could live beyond the hatred and violence that was Jim Crow. Never did he think Sean would consider a move so drastic as Europe or that his daughter would accept such a dramatic change. _"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you this way."_ She said with a little more calm upon seeing the stunned anguish in her pa's face which stilled her anger, but sparked her guilt.

"_You would move across the ocean, abandon your family to be with this man?"_ Isaac quietly finally spoke, questioning her in bitter disbelief.

"_He is my family. He is my husband." _

"_He is a white man!"_ Isaac stated with controlled ire.

"_Yes! And I'm a Negro! And that won't matter when we move to Europe."_ She strongly argued. _"There we can be happy without the fear of ramifications because of our differences."_

"_I will never believe that there is any place on this earth where a Negro and White can live as husband and wife without violent repercussions." _

"_I understand why you can't believe such a place exists, but it does, and Sean and I plan to have a life there." _

"_You will never be happy or safe with Sean Logan."_

"_I beg to differ."_ They suddenly heard, their eyes going to the door where Isaac's eyes instantly locked with Sean's.

"_Sean!"_ Marita exclaimed as she leaped from her chair, rushed to him, then threw her arms around him_. "__I was so scared I'd lost you__."_ She uttered with tearful relief as he wrapped her in his embrace, his eyes for a moment still firm and set on her father, before they eventually fell closed due to the incredible peace that came, easing his worries and sating his needs, when he was in her arms.

_"I'm not going anywhere."_ He poignantly whispered, then buried his face in her neck. It took everything within him not to break down to allow her tenderness to unleash all the emotions that were racing inside, but he remained stoic, needing to remain strong for now and instead thanked God that he had her to guide him through the storm that was forever raging in his life. They held each other close and quickly drifted into their own world of solace and love until Isaac irritably cleared his throat, reminding them of where they were, prompting them to reluctantly end their embrace.

_"What happened to your head?"_ Marita asked as she gently touched the bandage over his right temple.

_"I was grazed by a bullet. Clay too."_ Marita closed her eyes, her heart panging at how near death had come to him, which kindled more tears that Sean tenderly brushed away as he fought every instinct he had to take her in his arms again.

_"What of your father? Is he okay?"_ Isaac asked what his emotional daughter had not had the mind to inquire about. Sean's caress ceased on his wife's cheek, drawing her gaze to his, quietly answering her pa's question - telling her that things were not well with his father. Marita swallowed the ache that swelled in her heart and took his hand in hers, giving him the strength he needed to speak the news aloud. Sean then turned to her father and answered his question, detailing with sorrow his pa's grave condition.

* * *

Asa slipped into his brother's room, all sympathy and sense of family gone. For their bond had been severed when Jeb had crossed the line and kidnapped the Logan girl and the Negro, forcing Asa to take drastic steps to save himself from his brother's insanity. Unfortunately his measures had failed which widened the gap between them and in turn produced the risk of him being further exposed. Asa looked at his brother, who just in a few hours seemed to have aged decades, for the lines in his face seemed more defined and his skin had become pasty and hard. He was dying from infection due to his gunshot wounds, but death was coming too slow. Asa thought. He could be in this state for days, hovering between life and the grave, occasionally awakening to speak just enough to destroy him forever. I will never let that happened. Asa silently, determinedly vowed as he came to stand next to the side of the bed and gazed down at his sick brother with anger and contempt in his eyes. Then coldly commenced what he came there to do, to finish what he'd started hours ago, to kill his brother, ensure that he'd remain unscathed by his brother's insane actions, unaware that his attempt to silence his brother were too late, for Jeb had already confessed his secrets to a visitor he had more than an hour before.


	64. A Wondrous Escape

Thanks everyone for reading and responding! I really appreciate your thoughts!

**calebonyqt** - I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much that you can go back and read some of the chapters repeatedly. That is great to hear and is truly inspiring to me. Thank you!

Well there are only three more chapters to go. Chapter Sixty-two/three and the Epilogue. Again, thank you all for sticking with this story.

**Chapter Sixty-one**

It had been a trying week for the Logans, a week filled with more heartache than hope. They'd lost their dear friend John Pearson to a senseless crime, and though their pa had not died within the twenty-four hours the doctor had predicted, he'd still not fully awaken from his state of unconsciousness. The doctor had warned that Ned couldn't go on much longer this way, gaining consciousness only for a moment and in a delusional state, yet thankfully long enough to take a sip of water, before falling back into oblivion. His body needed food, more water and movement to increase the blood flow to his limbs. The doctor had said. Otherwise he would die. Ned had remained in the hospital for four days under the watchful eye of the doctors until they suggested he be moved to the ranch in hopes that it would stimulate his recovery. However, the family had been keeping visual at his bedside day and night, playing his favorite music in the room, praying that he would come to, but nothing had changed. Nonetheless, the family did have one reason to be happy. Jeremy had finally got to tell his story to Sheriff Brunson and the County Attorney and now both believed their pa to be innocent. County Attorney Brooks had gone to the Appellate court and asked for a stay of execution along with the new attorney, Samuel Dixon, they'd hired to work their father's case. The stay had been granted and a new trial ordered. However, Brooks and Dixon didn't want to go this route and had agreed the next step should be them going back to the court and requesting that the verdict in the original trial be thrown out. Unfortunately it would be months before the attorneys would again get in front of the judge to make such a request, which put their pa's case at risk, especially if Jeremy had again disappeared after months of waiting to officially testify. Sean walked towards the lake and found his wife, just where she said she'd be, sitting on the edge of the small wooden pier that his pa had built years ago. Her bare feet were dangling in the water, her eyes gazing ahead to what looked like a million miles away. Sean came up behind her and squatted down, then nuzzled her neck, savoring it's smell, before tasting it's sweetness.

_"Penny for your thoughts."_ He then whispered against her cheek.

_"I fear a penny will not do with all that's on my mind."_ Marita faintly smiled. _"How was your meeting?"_ She asked, briefly turning her full attention to him.

"_It went fairly well."_ He replied as moved to sit at her side. _"We had to make a few concessions, but Mr. Banks is renewing his contract for another two years."_

"_Sean, that's wonderful news!"_ She exclaimed, then gave him a strong hug, knowing that this was a huge feat being as Mr. Banks was one of their biggest clients, and one of many who'd been considering pulling his business because of all that had been happening with the family.

"_Yes. That's if we can keep Asa from invoking a lien on this land."_ He declared with concern as he ended their embrace, his eyes down. _"And pa lives to lead the execution of the contract."_

_"Things will work out."_ Marita stated with a glint of uncertainty, drawing his eyes to hers. Sean gave her a smile that was anemic and sad, prompting her to slip her hand in his and gently squeeze it, silently comforting him. Time slowly drifted by as they sat in a companionable silence, their fingers intertwined, their gazes taking in the lake and the gorgeous nature around it, enriching its beauty, their minds deep in thought. Sean pondered the future they had yet to discuss, a future different from the one they'd planned – a future that she now contemplated as well. Before his pa had been convicted of murder and sentenced to death, they thought that they'd only remain a short while in Lexington, that they would be moving to a "safer" place within a month or two. For Jeremy had come forward and would clear his pa of murder, but then nothing had gone as planned which spurred so many dire and urgent situations that they had not had the time or thought to discuss what those unexpected changes meant for them. With his father's condition they would not be leaving Lexington as planned. Who knew if they would even leave Lexington at all? For if his pa did not rise from his wounds and live, returning for the most part to his former self, the family would be left in chaos. And even though they weren't his blood they were still his family. He loved them. He had to be there for them. He had to stay on the ranch? Didn't he? But what did this all mean for their marriage? Though it was inappropriate to be having such thoughts at a time like this, the question had to be asked. For they, a Negro and a White, could not live in Lexington forever as husband and wife. It would simply be too dangerous. So what where they going to do? Marita closed her eyes and evened her breath at what she had to do. What she didn't want to do. She'd remained at the ranch, continuing to stay in the guest room under the guise that she was helping Alice and Lexy. Yet that excuse was quickly wearing thin not just with Sean's family – specifically Clay and to a lesser degree Alice, but the servants. A few days before she'd overheard a couple of servants questioning amongst themselves why she was still staying in the main house. Why she wasn't spending her nights at her pa's. She could still assist the Logans without residing in their home - eating from their table, sleeping in their bed. So why is she still here? One of the servants had asked, but just as the other was about to speak a reply, both were called away on separate tasks. Such discussions could be trouble for them all, if they evolved into suspicions about her relationship with the Logans, Sean in particular, whom everyone knew she was closest to, unless she did something about it.

_"I'm going to move out."_ Marita reluctantly stated into the quiet.

_"What do you mean?"_ Sean asked, his hand tightening around hers as he turned his gaze to her.

"_I'm moving back in with my aunt."_ She sadly clarified while her eyes remained ahead. She just wasn't ready to look at him, to face the pain she knew was there.

_"Did Clay say something to you?"_ He had to ask, even though some part of him knew no matter what had been said by his brother this day was coming. She couldn't continue to stay in the main house without suspicion beginning to stir, which was something they couldn't afford to do. Yet and still he agonized at the thought of her leaving his home.

_"No"._ She answered. "This is not just about your family or my father." She finally turned her eyes to his and was torn by the woe she saw there_. "It's about the servants who are becoming suspicious of my presence in the main house."_

"_What did you hear?"_ He asked, knowing that she'd heard something first hand to say what she was saying.

"_It doesn't matter."_ She said, dropping her eyes. _"The point is I have to go."_

Sean turned his gaze back to the lake. Marita was right. He knew, but he wanted so much for her to remain in his home. He wanted to believe that they were being effective in keeping their relationship secret. Nonetheless, he knew that they couldn't go on this way for another three weeks or even another three months. Something had to change if their marriage were to remain undetected and everyone safe. He just feared what this change could mean for their future. _"I know that you're right. We can't keep risking being found out. I know that means that you'll have to move back with your aunt."_ He quietly spoke, his conflict apparent in his tone. "_But…what of our marriage?"_ He posed, again turning his eyes to his wife whose eyes were still cast down. "_We both know what can happen if my pa… doesn't make a full recovery." _Their hearts hurting at the thought. _"I won't live without you indefinitely."_

_"You may have to if things don't change the way we hope."_ Marita painfully pointed out.

_"No matter what happens I'm not living without you_." Sean vehemently repeated.

_"With all that's going on, you can't leave your family behind."_ She argued, again meeting his gaze.

_"They are not my family."_

_"You don't mean that."_ Sean turned his gaze ahead, unable to counter his wife's response because she was right, but still he took serious issue with this situation, the fact that it could force him to choose between her and his siblings.

_"When you went back to your aunt's, after we married it was under the belief that we'd only be in Lexington for a few weeks."_ Sean slowly began his eyes still focused forward. _"Now...with all that's happened, we could be here for months, maybe even years. We can't…live our lives that way."_

_"I know."_ She replied. _"But what can we do? How, can we make this work if the worst happens?"_ Marita cautiously, fearfully asked what she didn't want to think about.

_"I don't know."_ Sean stated as he returned his gaze to his wife, his heart aching at how beautiful she was, how much he loved her. This was not a part of their plan. He thought with frustration. They were not supposed to be dealing with this, but in spite of what was, of all that still threatened to come between them, he was certain of one thing that never again would he live without his wife.

_"I can move back in with my pa, instead of my aunt."_ Marita abruptly voiced, pulling him from his thoughts. _"At least then we'll be living in close proximity."_

_"Will he allow that considering how he feels about our marriage?"_

_"I think he would. If for no other reason than it would give him more chances to try and convince me to leave you."_ Sean scoffed, again gazing at the lake, shaking his head at the truth in her statement.

_"It's a temporary solution to what could be a long term problem."_ He then somberly said. _"But I'll take it."_ He uttered, then slowly kissed her lips with a hint of desperation. _"When will you speak to your pa?"_

_"As soon as he returns from Winchester."_ She answered as she looked away, now wondering if the conversation would go as smoothly as she originally thought considering the last conversation she'd had with her pa.

_"Well then that doesn't give us much time."_ Sean said, suddenly having a "wild" idea, bewildering her as she met his eyes and questioned:

_"For what?" _

_"To get lost."_ He replied. _"Come on."_ He said as he gently tugged her hand, prompting her to stand from the pier then quickly pulled her behind him.

_"Sean, what on earth…?"_ She began, when he suddenly stopped their walk and passionately captured her mouth.

_"No more questions."_ He quietly ordered, then resumed their trek, rushing them towards his horse.

* * *

Asa could breathe again. For the shadow that had hovered over his life, stifling his breath, his business, for the past couple of months, in the way of his brother was now gone. It had been a week since Jeb had went on a rampage killing nearly everyone in sight except his intended target – Ned Logan, a week since he'd hastened his brother's road to hell, and he felt great. He regretted nothing he'd done to get here, to finally be in the clear. There was no chance his role in Jeb's crimes would be exposed and thankfully his behavior at the shooting had not been discovered. If it had, if someone had seen him attempting to shoot Jeb but instead mistakenly hitting several deputies due to the gun smoke and movement about the room confusing his view, he would've been arrested by now. His secrets were safe, which meant he could focus his full attention on reaping rewards of Jeb's insanity.

_"Asa? This is an unexpected surprise."_ Judge Harris said, infringing his rumination as he entered the room. _"What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to talk business."_ Asa answered, setting the drink he'd received from the servant down and making himself more comfortable on the couch on which he sat.

"_What business do we have to discuss?" _The man asked.

"_Come on Judge. Don't act as if you're befuddled as to why I am here?"_ When the man continued to give him a befuddled look Asa irritably clarified his statements. "_The lien hearing on the Logan land."_

_"You know we can't discuss that."_ The Judge firmly stated, quickly catching on.

"_Oh Judge you've misconstrued what I said." _Asa declared, brandishing an intimidating smile as he casually crossed his legs and draped his arm over the back of the chair. _"I'm not here to have a discussion. I'm here to ensure that we have an understanding." _

"_An understanding about what?"_ The man asked what he suspected he already knew the answer to. Asa laughed at the man's tough tone, then proceeded to tell the Judge how he was going to rule on his case for the lien or there would be serious trouble for him, and watched with amusement as the man's stance quickly went from commanding to weak.

* * *

Dandelions spread as far as the eye could see, beautiful with color and height, dreamlike against the ocean blue horizon that was free of clouds but was filled with sound of birds singing a gentle tune along with the occasional bee adding to the harmony. There was not a soul for miles as Marita ran through the field, wet from head to toe due to the swim she'd just taken in the nearby pond, wearing nothing but a thin chemise with a soaked Sean following her path, only covered in under drawers, chasing her.

_"Got you!"_ Sean exclaimed, causing her to yelp as he grabbed her, swept her up in his arms then placed her on their pallet on the ground and came to join her in grass, hovering above her. Marita laughed in surprise at her exhilarating sprint and joy at her husband catching her so quickly. She hadn't had this much fun in years. She happily thought as she waited for her fast breath to settle. Sean gazed down at his wife, soaking in the pureness of her mirth that was heaven to him, then gently touched her cheek. Marita warmed at his touch and his amorous stare, moved by love and content in his eyes, when he lean down and slowly teased her mouth.

_"Is this wrong?"_ She breathlessly asked as he pulled away.

_"No."_ Sean huskily replied, seeing the guilt in her eyes. _"We deserve this."_ He softly declared_. "So no talk or thought about our problems."_ He said, then tenderly brushed her lips with his.

_"Ok."_ Marita sighed. _"But what shall we talk about if not our problems? There's just so much..."_ Her statement ceased mid-sentenced and was replaced with a gasped incited by her husband grazing her cheek, then stopping for a moment to hotly nuzzle the spot beneath her ear. _"Sean..." _Marita uttered in an attempt to speak, to continue what she planned to say, but was once again deterred by her husband's caress, moving to her neck, sweeping it with his mouth, compelling her to moan. He then proceeded to her firm breasts that stood incredibly enticing beneath her damp, sheer chemise and worshipped each peak with loving patience, driving his wife to gasp and writhe beneath him. Drifting lower he came to her stomach and pushed the covering away, then continued his descent, removing the remaining obstructions in his way as he kissed a fiery path to her center. _"Sean." _Marita breathed, feeling his mouth heatedly skim her inner thigh, torturing her with scorching kisses, before he ascended to her core. Marita cried out with pleasure as he tasted and teased her nub, instantly thrusting her into ecstasy as she found herself lost in the skill that was his tongue. When again, she felt it building, a white heat, rushing through her veins, seizing her breath until she was consumed with euphoria, flooding every nerve in her form as she came over and over at the stroke of her husband's tongue. Several minutes later Sean lay on her tummy, listening as her breaths gradually grew languid from the intense rapture she'd experienced moments before.

"_Sleepy?"_ He softly teased as she threaded her fingers through his hair, caressing his scalp.

"_Content."_ She sighed.

"_Well then we should make a point to do this more often."_ He said, then tenderly kissed her belly.

"_Indeed."_ Marita quietly breathed. _"Just as long as we can keep this place secret from the masses."_

"_No worries about that, only a few know of this place, and they rarely venture out this far, except Brandon Mays, but we'll soon not have to concern ourselves with him."_

"_Why is that? Is he quitting?" _

"_Yes. He asked Sharon to marry him. After the wedding they plan to move to Virginia so that they can be closer to their families."_

"_Really? When did this happen?"_ Marita asked with shock, remembering that the last she'd heard, the servant and ranch-hand had decided to go their separate ways. Sean answered her query, telling her the long tale that Brandon had given him about his reunion with Sharon before their conversations shifted to other relationship news about the ranch and many other frivolous topics that were unimportant, but provided the escape they craved, giving them some much needed time of normality.

* * *

_"The man was on his deathbed." _Mayor Jackson declared in response to what County Attorney Brooks had accounted of what Jebediah Winters had revealed to him before he died._ "Not to mention delusional from the infection that had set in. You being an attorney know that what Jeb Winters said before he died can't be taken seriously, considering his condition and all he'd done."_

_"I know that we can't use what he said in a court of law. It would be hearsay at best, but after what happened in that building we can't dismiss what he said."_ County Attorney Brooks argued. _"Now we all know that Jeb was Asa's brother and that both men had their own reasons for hating Ned Logan. We know that Jeb was hell bent on vengeance and that Asa is not adverse to partaking in such activities. Thus I can't help but think his brother was telling the truth about Asa's …assistance with his plan. Asa was a nervous wreck during the incident in the building and not just because a gun was in his face. "_

_"I'm with John."_ Sheriff Brunson strongly concurred. _"Even before Logan was convicted I had my suspicions about Asa. His brother was behind the kidnapping of the Logan girl and her Negro friend. When I confronted Asa about what he knew of his brother being in town he contradicted himself several times. Furthermore, when I told him of what his brother was suspected of doing he wasn't the least bit surprised, which was strange since according to him his brother had been dead for eight years."_

"_You really think he knew that Jeb was alive?" _The Mayor questioned in disbelief.

"_I'm almost certain of it." _

_"And if he knew that Jeb was alive, I'm willing to bet he either knew of his plan or was in on it."_ Brooks accused. The Mayor sat forward in his chair with his hands folded tightly before him, his eyes focused ahead on nothing as he sat thinking, finding this whole tale difficult to fathom.

_"At times Asa can be quite...unscrupulous."_ He then spoke, looking at both men before him. _"But murder?"_

"_John saw him shoot at least two of my deputies!" _Sheriff Brunson tightly stated.

"_Yes in a sea of gun smoke and chaos, with no one to corroborate his story."_ The Mayor severely countered inciting an angry scoff from the Sheriff.

"_Ron there is something amiss here, and you know it."_ Brooks contented, his gaze firmly holding the Mayor's. _"Now I know what I saw. I know that Asa Winters shot those deputies. Whether it was accidental or intentional I don't know, but I do believe that he was in league with his brother. I do believe he would do what it takes to destroy Ned Logan."_ He said_. "I can't forget that this was the man who was quite eager to help me with my case against Ned and salivated at the thought of his fellow councilman going down for murder. He was a part of this. He was in on Jeb's plan, which means he not only helped to destroy an innocent man's life, he killed those deputies. He killed Judge Farris and John Pearson and even MaryLynn Grimes." _He passionately declared._ "He destroyed a lot of lives, and he shouldn't be allowed to walk away from this unscathed."_ The Mayor sat back in his chair, his stare stern as he eyed Brunson and Brooks, before he turned his gaze out the window. The man contemplated what had been said, the treachery of it all, the ramifications if it were true. When he remembered how helpful Asa had been to him when it had come to discrediting and in essence destroying Ned Logan's reputation with the Council. How he'd been the one who'd innocently assisted in the discovery of the strange discrepancies in the City ledgers, but interestingly enough it hadn't gone anywhere to Asa's chagrin. Mayor Jackson knew that the man had his differences with Ned Logan, but did he really hate the man that much? Was Jeb's deathbed confession the truth? Did Asa detest Ned enough to advocate murder, a kidnapping and several frame ups? The Mayor pondered that thought for a long while before he spoke again, taking a final stance on the issue at hand.

_"Alright."_ Jackson conceded with hesitance. _"I'll support your inquiry into Asa Winters. I won't try to stop you, but whatever you find I want to hear about it first, and if you don't find evidence within eight weeks that he was indeed involved with these crimes, I want you to back off and never speak of this again."_

* * *

Marita sat comfortably behind Sean, her arms around his waist, admiring the approaching sunset to the west as the horse trotted at a steady pace carrying them towards home. Her soul brimmed with love and ardor for this man in her arms, her husband. She beamed, who in the mist of all the uncertainty and glum they still faced, managed to ease her mind, to give her happiness and hope with the wondrous "escape" he'd taken them on.

_"You know we could've taken on that adventure after I spoke with my pa."_ She whispered in her husband's ear, sending a warm flush through his form.

_"Yes."_ He huskily admitted. _"But without my exaggerated trope, our outing wouldn't have been as mysterious and exciting."_

_"Perhaps."_ She conceded. _"I had a wonderful time." _She softly uttered and hugged herself to him, then kissed his cheek.

_"I'm glad."_ He breathed, further heated by her simple gesture, which prompted him to lift one of her hands from his waist and tenderly brushed it with his mouth. Marita shivered with need at the feel of his lips, reigniting the memory of him, more than an hour before, hotly tasting her core. Marita sighed, closing her eyes as she nuzzled his neck, while lowering her hand to the bulge between his legs.

_"Marita!"_ He gasped with a laugh. _"We're almost back to civilization."_

_"And."_ She seductively voice as she intimately caressed him and nipped his ear, heightening his arousal, and nearly causing him to lose control of the horse's reigns.

_"And…"_ He groaned, but hesitated and quickly sobered at what he saw ahead. _"And, someone's coming." _He said, his serious tone driving Marita to remove her hand from his crotch and strategically place it with her other at his waist.

_"I've been looking all over for you!"_ Clay exclaimed when they reached him, noting their unkempt hair and loosened attire, infuriated by the implication of what they'd been doing.

_"What's wrong? Is it pa?"_ Sean worriedly asked and instantly felt Marita tense behind him.

"_Yes."_ Clay retorted, making their hearts drop, fearing that the worst had happened. _"He's fully awake. He's talking."_


	65. The Reckoning

Happy Memorial Day everyone! I hope you've all had a safe and fun holiday weekend.

Thanks everyone for the reviews!

**anon** – Don't know who you are, but thanks for the wonderful review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Also, thank you for the compliment about an e-book on Amazon/Kindle. Perhaps it's something I should look into. ;)

**SadGirl10** – Thank you for the lovely review. Referring to this story as a "work of art" is truly inspiring. :) Also, that's a very interesting point you've made. I think the oppressed have no choice but to be more honest with their families as opposed to those in power. How are they to hide such choices from their families (the oppressed)? They are never in a position to keep such secrets unlike those who are in power that do have the means to hide their unconventional choices from the public and their families. It's interesting too that the oppressed often times are more accepting (even if they don't really like it) of the unconventional, when it comes to interracial dating/marriage than the majority (those in power) who have been known (in current times and the past) to disown family members if they go down that path.

**Chapter Sixty-two**

Asa confidently walked into the courthouse and was immediately met with the Logan sons nervously standing outside the courtroom waiting to be called in. This was going to be his day. He thought. After all the risks he'd taken with Jeb, finally he was going to receive a worthy payoff. Even if by some miracle Ned recovered to his old self, he would be nothing without the wealth and prestige his business brought. The good people of Lexington would certainly sympathize with his plight – being falsely accused of murder and in turn losing everything, but he'd never again have the power he'd had before. The smirk grew on Asa's face as he boldly walked up to Sean and Clay.

"_Gentlemen."_ He exclaimed, spurring a cutting look from both young men_. "I hear your father has finally awakened." _He said, not the least bit bothered by Sean and Clay's hostile stance.

_"What's it to you?"_ Clay retorted. _"Scared your case loses weight with him alive and well?"_

_"Son you should know by now that nothing scares me."_ Asa jeered.

_"Except maybe your dead brother."_ Sean countered, catching the man off guard, filling sick at the reality that he was his blood. _"I remember how nervous you became when Jeb showed up at the building. Then desperate when he began to expose your part in his scheme." _He accused, his penetrating gaze unnerving the man. _"You were trembling like a leaf."_

_"Your point is a fruitless lie!"_ Asa weakly laughed with indignation. _"And changes nothing of the truth."_

_"Which is what?"_ Clay quipped, doubting the man had a truthful bone in his body.

_"That this is the last day you and your pa will step foot on that ranch."_ Asa replied, his tone now harsh. _"That everything your family has put their lives into is mine."_

_"Don't be so sure. The judge has yet to rule."_ Sean contended.

_"I am sure, because I never leave such things as this to chance."_ Asa smugly revealed, angering Sean and Clay with the implication in his words. _"You know your father is strong." _He said. _"After all he did survive two bullet wounds, but this, losing his precious land to me, his worst enemy…well let's just say your time would be better spent trying to make the last days he has left, comfortable, instead of fighting the inevitable. "_

"_You son of a bitch."_ Sean seethed as he stepped in front of Clay, preventing him from responding to Asa with violence, even as he struggled to control his own desire to bludgeon the man. _"You're not going to get away with this."_

"_I've heard that before."_ Asa mocked. _"Yet I'm still here, undeterred and winning." _He said when Mr. Ridley walked up, returning from the lavatory.

"_Stay away from my clients."_ Ridley ordered.

_"Remember what I said. I want you off my property by days end."_ Asa ignored the lawyer and directed his menacing statement to the Logan brothers, infuriating them more.

"_He's going to win this isn't he?"_ Clay asked with fury, etched with fear as they watched Asa greet his lawyer who'd just arrived.

Ridley was about to respond, to assure both young men that everything was going to be alright, but was interrupted by the court clerk emerging from the courtroom and summoning them in to start the hearing.

* * *

Marita sat alone, mint tea in hand, watching the gathering of people, laughing and talking and dancing, enjoying what had been a lovely afternoon. When Sean had told her that Sharon and Brandon were getting married, she never expected the wedding to be a little more than a month later, but they loved each other, and they wanted to marry, start their lives as soon as possible. She understood that. Her heart warmed at their joy, which turned her thoughts to Sean, inciting a smile. Then led her musings to what he was likely doing at this moment. She hoped the hearing was going well. Her smile faded at what he and Clay were now facing. She'd wanted to skip the wedding and remain on the ranch to be there for him when he returned, but he'd insisted that she come to the wedding and have a nice time and for the most part she had. She just missed him. She wished he could've joined her. Perhaps that would be possible one day, in a different world – in Europe. If they ever got there. Marita gazed into the jubilant crowd and spotted her pa, a smile on his face as he danced with Ms. Langston. Her heart grew troubled at the sight of him. He'd accepted her request to move back into his home, under one condition – if Sean stayed away from and out of his house, which ironically enough was on the Logan's (Sean's) property. Nevertheless they'd respected his wishes. Just like she'd predicted though, her move back home had resulted in her pa using every second that he had to try and convince her to give up on Sean. In recent days it had got so bad that she'd told him that she couldn't listen to his lectures anymore. She wanted them to have some semblance of a father/daughter relationship. She'd said. She didn't want them estranged forever, but she wasn't going to be battered day in and day out with his disapproval of her marriage. Either he accept her choice, which meant to cease trying to change her mind or their relationship could no longer be. It had been terribly difficult for her to say those words, but it needed to be said, because they couldn't go on that way, having the same argument over and over again. Believing that he'd choose the former, to not accept her choice, Marita had been prepared to move out, to return to her aunt's home, but surprisingly her pa had made no choice at all. He'd responded to her ultimatum with shock and hurt in his eyes, then excused himself without a word. That had been more than a week ago. Since then, he'd had little to say to her, and they rarely shared a meal. He wasn't ready to make a choice. He wasn't ready to accept their marriage, but he also wasn't ready sever their relationship. She'd speculated to Sean who was facing his own dilemmas with his father. Though he'd finally got the opportunity to tell his pa that he cared, the lies that had been told couldn't be washed clean by the joy he had at seeing him alive. Ned had lied about her and about Sean's parentage. That wasn't something he could easily get over. It was a difficult situation, not just for them and their fathers, but Sean's siblings who still weren't supportive of their marriage. Lexy was the exception of course. She adored their relationship. However, Alice was somewhat distant, still upset about their marriage being kept secret from her and worried about what their union could do to them and their families. Clay was as hostile as ever, and though her aunt Jessie Mae didn't reproach her choice like her pa and for the most part tried to be supportive, there was still a distance between them, not just because of her marriage to Sean but the part she'd played in her father's deceit. Their families, their relationships with them were broken. Marita silently admitted with sadness as she continued to watch her pa, who seemed for the moment to not have a care in the world and thus was happy, and she feared those relationships would not be mended before her and Sean departed Lexington.

* * *

Sean walked in step with Clay as they made their way towards their pa's bedroom. They'd barely pulled up to the house when a ranch-hand had informed them that their pa had requested they come see him as soon as they returned from town. It had been alarming for both young men, but a welcomed change from what they'd been dealing with four weeks before. Then, their pa had been unconscious for a week, and death appeared imminent, but finally he'd pulled through. Even still his recovery had been slow. He'd remained confined to the bed and in severe pain. The doctor had prescribed a powerful herb that kept him comfortable and suggested they bring in a nurse to give him physical therapy to keep the circulation flow strong in his limbs, and they'd complied. Now weeks later he was finally starting to move around but he couldn't walk far and not without help; coming down the stairs was impossible. So he mostly stayed in his room, often times he'd sit in the chair near the fireplace, listening to Chopin and Tchaikovsky , or he'd venture onto the veranda outside his room to take in the fresh air and view of the ranch. The greatest miracle was that his mind was still there. He'd had no memory issues, except surrounding what happened during the shooting. Other than that his cognizance was strong, sharp as a tack which meant he was back conducting ranch business. It was on a minimal scale, for he couldn't work for long due to the lingering pain from his wounds quickly tiring him out, and he was not yet able to meet with clients. However, he was advising Sean and Clay on strategies for new business and contract renewals. His request to immediately see them was likely business related. The young men thought, being as they'd lied to their pa about having business in town with a potential new client, instead of telling him the truth about their court hearing with Asa. Sean had reluctantly agreed with Clay's plea to not tell their pa about what was going on. There was no reason for him to know the truth unless the decision from the judge didn't go their way. Their pa had enough on his plate trying to recover from his injuries. He'd argued. So the brothers had stayed mum about the trouble with the ranch and had charged Mr. Ridley with keeping the secret as well Thankfully the court hearing had gone their way, which meant their pa would never know that the ranch was nearly lost. The boys drew closer to their pa's room, and Sean's mind drifted from business to the day his father had awoke. After everyone had kissed and hugged their pa, told him how happy they were that he'd come back to them, they'd decided to let him rest, per the doctor's orders. As they'd moved to leave the side of his bed, Ned had grabbed Sean's arm, stopping him.

"_Stay a minute."_ He'd weakly requested. Seeing that their pa wanted a moment alone with Sean, Clay, Alice and Lexy had exited the room. _"I'm glad you're here." _Ned had uttered once they were alone.

"_I wouldn't be any place else."_ Sean had honestly expressed. _"In spite of everything…you are my father. You are my family. For me, that's never going to change."_

Ned had sighed with relief, holding tight to Sean's hand as tears rolled down his face. He'd remained that way for a while, just holding on to his son, who too allowed his emotion to flow, unable to let go until sleep had forced him to rest. The heaviness in Sean's heart had lifted; the anger and betrayal he felt towards his father was gone and all he could feel for him was love. Nevertheless after that evening, as the days wore on, the pain and resentment had resurfaced. Though he was happy that his pa was alive and well, that he'd got the opportunity to tell him what he truly felt for him in his heart, Sean couldn't forget the lies that had been told. He'd confessed to his wife. He couldn't forget that he was Jeb Winters' son. So he'd helplessly pulled away, rarely spending time with his father alone, and when he did it was all business before he'd quickly made himself scarce before their conversation could turn personal. He could see the agony in his pa's eyes at the distance that had returned between them, and it hurt Sean's heart because he didn't want this. But he just couldn't make himself push past the anger and the pain. He sadly thought as he and Clay walked into Ned's room and found him sitting in a chair next to the flameless hearth, a newspaper in hand.

"_Pa?" _

"_Clay, Sean."_ Ned stated, wincing in pain as he laid the paper on the table next to his chair, then turned his attention to his sons. _"How did your business go in town?" _

"_It went well." _Clay answered.

"_So, you won the hearing?"_ He asked, inciting stunned gazes from his son and a long moment of silence. _"Well?"_ Ned pressed when he received no response.

"_I…I don't know what you're talk …"_

_"How did you know? When did you know?"_ Sean interjected, halting Clay's fearful stammer.

_"I spoke with Ridley a couple of weeks ago. He told me everything."_

"_You didn't say a word. Give any indication."_ Clay uttered in shock. In disbelief that his father knew all this time and even more stunned that Ridley had told him everything.

'He's a good liar.' Sean wanted to say, but instead turned his eyes away in anger at how easily his pa deceived.

"_So, you won?"_ He asked again, taking note of his eldest tense stance after hearing of what he knew Sean thought was another "lie" he'd told.

_"Yes."_ Clay cautiously confirmed. _"The judge ruled that the contract was null and void but that the loan was legal. However, Asa's claims of a default on the loan were not, which meant his attempt to get a lien on the land was invalid."_

_"Very good."_ Ned seriously stated.

_"You say that as if you're not surprised."_ Clay shakily declared.

_"I'm not." _His father confirmed. _"Let's just say I reminded the Judge of where his bread is buttered." _He stated. Judge Harris was a good man, but a weak man. Ned knew, which meant all Asa Winters had to do was hint at a threat and the man would fearfully do his bidding. Even though the case was clearly in favor of his sons, he had to ensure that the proper verdict was dealt. Ned had to beat Asa at the game he'd already put in play, so he'd sent Mr. Ridley to pay a call on the Judge and ask him about the condition of his son. How school was treating him, that he'd heard that Stratford Park had a wonderful "learning program" for young men. From what Ned knew, the young man had been seen in Louisville interacting inappropriately with another young man. Word had got back to Mr. Harris, and the man had responded by sending his son to "school" in New York, when the truth was that he was at a hospital there being cured of his nefarious affliction. No one but a trusted few was supposed to know of his son's unfortunate plight, the truth, if learned by all, that would be humiliating to the Judge and would undoubtedly ruin his career, but Ned had learned the information by chance. He didn't like doing this, stooping to such an unconscionable level. But enough was enough, Asa and Jeb Winters had taken enough from him and his family, and he'd be damned if he was going to lose his ranch to their treachery.

_"How did you manage to do that?"_ Clay asked, drawing his pa from his thoughts.

_"That's a story for another time." _Ned stiffly replied. _"Right now, I want to know what the hell possessed you to hitch your wagon to Asa Winters?"_ Fear swept over Clay as he quickly turned his eyes to Sean who provided no help whatsoever, only giving him a look as if he was waiting for the answer to that question himself. Clay then returned his gaze to his father, trembling at the fury in his eyes, trying to generate an intelligent response, but his pondering ceased when his pa demanded an answer.

"_I…I was trying to help."_

"_By signing a contract with Asa Winters?"_ His father angrily exclaimed, ignoring the pain in his arm and leg his yelling had caused. _"You know damn well that I taught you better than that!"_ He chastised, causing Clay to drop his head in shame. _"You almost lost our home, our business!" _

"_I know, and I'm sorry."_ Clay emotionally uttered, bringing his eyes back to his pa. _"I didn't know where else to turn. No one would give me a loan."_

"_No one?" _Ned incredulously scoffed_. "Does that include your brother? Your Grandpa Cab? How about Andrew James? Or your aunt in Texas or cousin in New Orleans?"_ His father asked with ire. Clay dropped his eyes again. _"You mean to tell me that none of those people would help you?"_

"_I…I… didn't ask."_ Clay weakly confessed.

"_That's what I thought."_ Ned retorted. _"If you ever do something like this again, look at me!"_ He demanded of his son who instantly met his irate stare. _"If you ever do something like this again, I will restrict you from conducting any business on behalf of me or this ranch for the rest of your days. Do you understand me?"_

"_I understand."_ Clay answered in a shaky voice.

"_What's more, until further notice you will not be engaging any new or existing clients. You will not be negotiating any contracts, and you will not be managing the ledgers unless I or your brother is present."_

"_But pa!"_

"_Do not challenge me Clay!"_ Ned roared, shutting his son down, then closed his eyes at the sharp ache that shot through his form. _"You will do as you've been told. Do you understand?"_ He said with a little more calm as he opened his eyes.

"_Yes sir."_ Clay dolefully sighed.

"_Now I need a moment alone with your brother."_ Ned declared. Clay acknowledged his father's dismissal with a nod and quickly left the room with his head down, closing the door behind him.

"_We'll have to talk later."_ Sean finally spoke as he too moved to go. _"I have to meet with Sam about today's progress with the Ewing horses. "_

"_That can wait."_ His father stated in a stern tone that stopped him in his tracks. _"We need to talk now."_

"_About what?" _

_"Jeb, your parentage. It's time we cleared the air once and for all."_

"_I told you I don't care about that."_

"_Your behavior says different."_

"_What do you want from me?"_ Sean questioned with impatience. _"I've told you that you're the only man I see as my father."_

"_That's not good enough."_ Ned said, holding his son's gaze_. "I need you to accept the truth, that my blood, not Jeb's runs through your veins."_

"_I can't accept that."_ Sean declared as he turned away from his father.

"_Why not? Why can't you believe that I would never lie about something so significant?"_

"_How can you ask me that after the lies you told about Marita?"_ Sean asked with exasperation as he returned his attention to his father.

"_I admitted those lies when I'd been found out."_ Ned countered. _"Why would I not do the same after my supposed lie about your parentage was exposed? Why would I vehemently protest the "truth" you believed about Jeb?"_

"_Because you knew that if I believed Jeb to be my father that would be the last straw, that you would lose me forever."_

"_No. It was because the truth you believe is a lie!"_ Ned firmly argued. _"Your mother was pregnant with Jeb's child when I married her, and I planned to raise that child as my own, but less than a month after we married the pregnancy failed."_ He said, his voice turning emotionally as he recalled that difficult time in his and Libby's life. "_Your mother was devastated."_

"_So devastated that she…lay with you, immediately after and conceived me?"_ Sean uttered with skepticism and ire.

"_No."_ Ned honestly answered. _"It was weeks before I was first …with your mother… in that way. It was then, that we conceived you." _

"_That's an… interesting story, but I don't believe you."_

"_Well then believe your mother, believe her words."_

"_What are you talking about?"_ Bewildered, Sean watched as his father pulled a book from the drawer in the table next to his seat. _"What's that?"_

"_Her journal."_ Ned revealed. _"She kept several for the first years of our marriage, but after you children came and she became more active outside the house, it fell by the way."_

"_If that is proof of what you say, if that is really mother's journal, then why didn't you give it to me before?"_ Sean questioned in disbelief.

"_Because before you didn't give me a chance to tell you what happened, and honestly I didn't think of your mother's journal until recently."_

"_That journal could be a trick, just like the letter you gave me from Marita, to make me believe what you want me to believe."_

"_It could be, but it's not. There are others you may read, if you feel so inclined."_ Ned stated with earnest. _"However, I'm giving you this one because it will answer the doubts you have about your parentage."_ Sean stared at the book in his father's hand, fearful, doubtful, not knowing what to think, wanting so much to believe that his story was true, but plagued with the constant reminder of all lies, so many lies he'd told that had nearly destroyed him.

"_Sean please." _Ned pled._ "Give me a chance to proof I am your father. Please, take your mother's journal. Read the truth in her words."_

* * *

Asa angrily stared out the window of his carriage, replaying the day, wondering how the hell things had gone so far off plan. He'd made himself clear to Judge Harris. If he crossed him, he'd destroy him and the man had in turn agreed to do what was good for him, but today the Judge man had done the unthinkable. He'd ignored that agreement and crossed him. The man had ruled against him and on top of that the Logan's – Sean Logan had paid off the loan right then which left him no way to re-strategize and again bring the Logan property within his grasp. The Logan ranch was gone, lost to him forever, for he'd likely never get a chance such as this again. Well Judge Harris was going to pay. He vowed. Not only would he make sure the man never sat on the bench again, he'd make sure he had no chance at a career doing anything else, whether that be lawyering or sitting on some local council. The man was done in this town, done in this state. Asa fumed as his carriage reached the end of the drive, his grand house coming into view along with several police wagons parked out front. For a moment fear seized his breath at the thought of all he'd done – shooting those deputies, killing Jeb, framing Ned for embezzlement etc., coming back to haunt him. No. He refused to accept that fate. He'd worked too damn hard for this all to come crashing down on him now. Anger outweighed his fear as he ordered the driver to go faster to get him to the house. Not long after, Asa stormed into his home, demanding to know what the hell was going on.

"_Asa Winters."_ Sheriff Brunson stated as he casually strode into the large foyer of the house. _"Just the man I need to see."_

"_What are you doing here? What are all these deputies doing in my house?"_ Asa raged at the chaos around him, deputies turning his house upside down.

"_Looking for evidence."_ The Sheriff said, holding up the box they'd found hidden in a floorboard in Asa's bedroom closet that contained two leather books - financial ledgers that appeared to be from the City and The Logan Ranch, a necklace belonging to MaryLynn Grimes and a silk scarf – bloody and torn.

"_What the hell is that?"_ Asa questioned.

"_You tell me?"_ The Sheriff stiffly countered.

"_This is not the time for games Sheriff!" _

"_You're right. It's not."_ The man retorted. _"Asa Winters, you're under arrest for theft by taking, theft by receiving, fraud…"_

"_What? You are out of your mind!"_

"_Conspiracy to commit murder and five counts of murder in first degree." _


	66. A Truth that Begins Forgiveness

Thanks so much everyone for the responses! I can't believe this is the last chapter. I've been working on this story it seems like ages and finally it's coming to an end.

I will be posting the Epilogue next weekend - fingers crossed.

Again, thank you all for supporting this story.

**Chapter Sixty-three**

2.5 months later (October 1892)

Ned limped onto the back porch of the main house, holding a cane and breathed in the fresh cool air of autumn that carried the delicious smell of grilled ribs and chicken – the dinner that he'd specially ordered for tonight's meal. He was so happy to be alive, so happy that his health was getting better. He still wasn't fully recovered. He'd yet to mount a horse or even walk to the training pastures and horse barns, but he could at least meet with clients and assist Sean with the behind scenes business that came with running the ranch. His presence at the negotiation table had gone on long way in helping to regain some the business that had been lost due to his incarceration. Nonetheless, the business was remained mediocre. It was going to be a long while before things were as lucrative as it had been before his arrest, but he wasn't worried. Things would improve with time. Right now his priority was his family. He thought as he turned his gaze to the group that stood under the white tent across the lawn, awkwardly making conversation that likely consisted of questions about why they'd been summoned here? Obviously they knew to eat, for they saw the servant, George, cooking dinner on the nearby grill. But why this group? Why now? They were likely asking. Ned had not told Nancy and George anything, only to send the individuals to the back lawn as they arrived home from work or due to invitation. Like the business, they were still suffering from all that had happened. Though Jeb was dead, Alice and Lexy were still reluctant to venture about the ranch alone. Clay was barely speaking to him and was constantly at odds with Sean due to being nothing more than an observer when it came to ranch business while Sean helped make key decisions about training/breeding strategies and clients. His sons were also not getting along due to Sean's marriage to Marita. The unconventional union was a huge source of discord within the family. Lexy, who didn't fully understand the risks of the relationship, supported Marita and Sean without reservation, which oftentimes left her feeling sad and uncertain due to the tension between Sean and their siblings. Alice truly wanted Sean and Marita to be happy, but was afraid of the dire consequences their choice could bring upon them and the family which had created an uneasiness in her relationship with the young couple. Despite the fact that he'd not expressed any feelings of negativity about the marriage since he'd awaken from his injuries and had attempted to prove to Sean that he was his father by not only giving him the one journal of his mother's that he'd offered, but all of them upon Sean's request, their relationship remained virtually unchanged. It had been nearly three months, and their conversations rarely led to Marita and if he attempted to bring up the journals and his parentage, Sean would quickly shut him down, telling him that he was not yet ready to discuss what he'd read. Ned now watched Sean who freely spoke and smiled with Lexy, his heart aching to have that kind of closeness with his son again, when his attention gradually drifted to the Peters - Isaac and Jessie Mae. Even though Isaac's sister disapproved of the marriage, Isaac had told him that Jessie Mae was trying to be supportive of her niece, but still there was a distance between them. Ned deduced as he observed Marita's guardedness when interacting with her aunt, a guardedness that extended to Isaac. Marita had been back living under her father's roof for months, which was something Isaac had prayed for since she'd discovered his betrayal. Unfortunately the circumstances were not ideal, for Marita had only moved back into his home in order to be close to Sean, and had yet to trust him again. Furthermore, Isaac had deepened the rift between them with his constant reproach of her marriage. According to Isaac they were hardly speaking, which was the same description that could be given to describe the family interactions in his home. His family was broken. Ned sadly thought, hence the reasoning behind this gathering he'd arranged. He hoped that it would the beginning of mending the distance between them all…

"_Pa what's going on?"_ Clay questioned his father as he slowly came upon the scene, joining the family under the tent. _"Why have you gathered us out here?"_

"_I have something to say, to all of you…"_ Ned answered, his eyes scanning the group, meeting all of their gazes. He then hesitated to continue, his words stopped by his mind suddenly recalling all that had led him here – his past with Jeb that only Sean and Marita knew the whole truth about, his lies about Marita, his relationship with MaryLynn, her murder, the kidnapping, the shooting, the death of his lawyer and friend, John Pearson, the charges against Asa Winters which was the only thing he was thrilled to see come out of this mess. It all rushed his mind, twisted inside of him, making him sick with agony at all that had happened to him and his family, the ramifications of which would not be so easily resolved._ "It's…been a tough few months." _He finally continued with strength. _"There's been a lot of things that have happened, a lot of things that have put a tremendous strain on everyone of us, and our relationships with each other…Tonight I called you all here to say, to remind you that no matter that strain, no matter our differences, no matter how fierce our disagreements, we are family." _He said, his eyes going to each of them, poignantly, truthfully expressing his words, touching all of their hearts. _"We are all we have, and at the end of the day that's all that matters – our love for one another and our bond as a family."_ The group stood before him speechless and with a mix of emotional and uncertain eyes, stirring disquiet within him when Lexy changed the mood with a sudden declaration.

"_I love you pa!"_ She asserted, causing emotion to well in his eyes. _"I love you all." _She then innocently added, turning her eyes to the people standing around her. _"And I'm glad we're family."_ Her proclamations brought about laughs of relief and tears, then hugs, even from Clay, albeit reluctantly, who never liked showing affection, and more congenial declarations amongst the group. Ned stood back and watched, a smile on his face, tears in eyes and warmth in his heart. He could always count on Lexy to lighten the mood. His smile grew with sentiment. He knew they still had a long way to go, that this wasn't even close to solving the problems within his family, but it was great start, more than he hoped for.

* * *

The meal had been fantastic. It had been a combination of the finest meat from the best butcher in town glazed with George's special barbecue sauce and Nancy's spectacular potato salad, baked beans, grilled corn on the cob, buttered bread, raspberry lemonade to drink and deep apple pie for dessert. Not only had it served its purpose of sating their appetites, but it had forged a connection between them all, something that had been lost over the past few months. Granted there was still tension between them, and it had been a slow start, with the topic of conversation consisting of dissecting the weather and the scrumptiousness food, before gradually evolving to business, then gossip and eventually each other. They'd all let down a bit of their guards, talking to each other, listening to each other, laughing with each other. Now the evening was late, the few servants that Ned trusted to work and witness this gathering were clearing the table of food and cooling down the grill while the family stood around talking, some still nursing glasses of lemonade - Isaac, Clay, Lexy and Alice making up one group and Sean, Marita and Jessie Mae, who stood across the way, making up the other…

"_I can't stay the night. Where would I sleep?"_ Jessie Mae rejected Marita's suggestion for her to stay the night on the ranch, since the woman had adamantly refused an escort back home, saying it would be too much considering how tired everyone was from the long day.

"_You can sleep in my room."_ Marita countered. _"I can sleep on the couch in the parlor."_

"_Marita, honey your back will be sore for days sleeping on that hard couch…"_

"_How about Marita stay the night with us, at the main house, and you stay at Isaac's."_ Ned proposed as he hobbled up to the group, surprising them, Sean more than the others as he wondered the real reason behind his pa making such an offer.

"_I…I don't know."_ Jessie Mae stammered, thinking of how her brother wouldn't be too pleased with Marita staying under the Logan roof again.

"_It makes perfect sense."_ Sean concurred his father's thought as his hand stroked his wife's back, filling her with warmth. _"You won't be riding back home alone in the dark. None of us, who are tired, will have to worry about trying to get back here after escorting you back. We can all stay in for the night, and you can head back home at first light. It's the simplest solution."_ He pointed out, while amorously thinking that if Jessie Mae accepted the invitation, he'd be to share a bed with his wife, something he'd not had the pleasure of doing in weeks.

"_Alright."_ Jessie Mae conceded with hesitance.

"_Good choice."_ Ned said. _"Marita I'll go make sure the guest room is made up for your stay."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Sean, will you walk with me?"_ His father then asked. Sean gave his pa a surprised stare, before answering with an affirmative, then kissed his wife and left her and Jessie Mae to follow his father to the house.

"_Thank you, for tonight."_ His father said when they'd put some distance between them and the family. _"It was nice, us talking without the tension." _

"_Well it wasn't just me. Everyone seemed to be making an effort to see past our differences, at least for tonight."_

"_Indeed."_ Ned said, but 'it is you that I am the most distant from and thus you that I need to reconnect with the most.' He wanted to say, but remained quiet for fear that if he spoke what was in his heart, he'd undo the minimal progress made between them tonight. Father and son walked in silence, even remaining quiet as Sean assisted his father up the back steps. The walk could've ended several paces ago, but Ned didn't want to dismiss his son because he needed this time with him, even if it was marred by silence, and Sean remained at his father's side because there was something he'd been struggling to say, what Marita, for days, had been encouraging him to confess. When they came upon the back door and their walk was inevitably about to end, he finally said the words…

"_I believe you."_ He quietly stated, at first bewildering his father_. "I believe…I know that your blood runs through my veins."_ He said and they both came to an abrupt stop, with Ned turning misty eyes to his emotional son. _"I know that you are my father."_ He shaky uttered. Ned threw his arm around his son, barely keeping hold of his cane and completely ignoring the pain that shot through his shoulder.

"_You don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words."_ Ned unevenly stated, holding his son for a long moment before letting go.

"_Well if it wasn't for mom's journals I don't know if I would've ever believed."_ Sean honestly confessed, briefly dropping his gaze_. "And even with that, even knowing that you are my father…I still don't know… if I'll ever be able to trust you again."_

"_I understand."_ Ned struggled to state, to hide the anguish in his heart. _"I'm just glad you know the truth, that you accept it."_ Sean acknowledged his father's words with a faint nod, his eyes again cast down at the relief he felt at knowing that he was indeed a Logan, but fear that his confession was again opening his heart to his father – something he didn't know if he was yet ready to do.

"_I…I should…get back to…the party."_ Sean awkwardly stated, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had emerged between them.

"_Sean!"_ Ned called before his son could walk away. _"I love you son."_

"_I love you too pa."_ Sean uttered, his last word "pa" filling Ned's heart with joy at hearing his son after several months of disaffection, again acknowledge him as his father.

* * *

Asa watched from behind a tree as the carriage with his decoy in tow exited his property, turning onto the main road and within seconds was followed by Sheriff Brunson's posse- two young deputies who'd been hiding in the brush. 'Good. They took the bait.' Asa bitterly thought then immediately moved to make his escape. The past few months had been a nightmare, a hell he'd never in his wildest dreams foreseen falling upon him. He thought when he'd killed Jeb that he'd rid himself of any threats, but he was wrong. In death, his brother had done his worst. Though the confession he'd made with his last breath, to the County Attorney meant nothing without proof, somehow Jeb anticipated every dark twist in his fate, every chance at failure and planned for it. Thus before that fateful day when Ned Logan was due to hang, Jeb had planted proof of his sordid tale where it would be incriminating to Asa if the authorities found it. And found it they had. Asa angrily thought, indisputable evidence – MaryLynn's necklace and bloody scarf, along with the financial ledgers for the City of Lexington and the Logan Ranch. Jeb had played him well, and was probably having a good laugh in hell while watching the destruction he'd left behind. Asa couldn't list on one hand the number of charges that had been brought against him. The worst of which was five counts of murder. Someone had seen him shooting those deputies in what the papers called "Bloody Monday," and for that he had received no mercy. Almost everyone had turned on him. No one wanted to be associated with a man who'd committed such heinous crimes. Many were happy to see him finally get what they thought was his due. Others were glad to have an excuse not to do business with him. Only a handful of individuals remained in his corner, helping him when they could, and that was only because of the dirt he had on them. In spite of all that had gone wrong, he did have one thing go right. His lawyer had managed to convince the judge that he wasn't a flight risk, and as result, he'd been let out on bond. However, Sheriff Brunson didn't take that lying down. He fiercely disapproved of the ruling and thus for the past several weeks he'd ordered numerous deputies to watch his every move. Their watchful eyes and the scorn of the town had turned Asa's life into a living hell, and he couldn't live this way any longer. It had been nearly three months since his world had caved in. He'd tried to counter the damage, to use his power to stop what could not be happening to him; for he was Asa Winters and nothing and no one took him down, yet nothing had changed. Jeb had stacked the cards too high against him. He was never going to get out of this the legal way. For his trial was set for early December, and he be damned if he was going to prison. He mused with distain. So he'd spent the last few weeks making plans, gradually liquidating his assets so that he'd have the cash to move. From the outside people thought that his businesses were failing due to the trouble that he was in, and that was partially it, but it was more about his plan to flee to parts beyond the reach of the law. Asa climbed into the carriage that was black as night and stationed at an exit drive that few knew existed on his property. He then instructed the servant to go. _"You may have won the battle little brother, but I've won the war."_ He tightly voiced into the silence as his carriage disappeared into the darkness, taking him to where he hoped he'd never be found again.

* * *

"_Hey."_ Marita softly uttered as she emerged from the bathroom to find her husband had arrived and was sitting by the flaming hearth with a steaming cup in hand.

"_Hey."_ Sean sighed at how utterly stunning she looked with her hair loose and covered in a modest cotton robe.

"_No, don't get up. Relax."_ She said as he moved to stand. She walked up to him, then leaned down and fervidly caressed his mouth with hers. Sean groaned as she pulled away, his eyes beautiful and intense, binding her gaze to his, driving her to gently stroked his cheek, then tease his lips once more. His eyes fell closed, and his breath quickened at the fever stirred by her touch, when just as he moved to draw her closer, she was gone. Sean opened his eyes and amorously watched as she walked across the room, briefly stopping at the dresser to retrieve a bottle of fragrant cream before taking a seat on the chaise.

_"I can't believe your pa invited me to stay the night."_ She stated as she began to moisturize her limbs. For a moment Sean didn't respond, for he was mesmerized by her hands, pushing up her robe to reveal her sensuous legs and thighs as she slowly smoothed them with lotion.

_"Well… he's doing everything in his power to get back in my good graces. Get me to trust him again" _Sean found his tongue, after taking a swig of his hot tea, still eyeing her with yearning.

_"And is it working?"_ She asked, briefly turning her gaze to him, before refocusing her attention on her feet.

_"I...I don't know, a little."_ He uttered with a hint of doubt, thinking back to his confession to his pa earlier that night. _"I finally told him that I believed him, that I know he's my father."_

"_Sean, honey, that's great."_ Marita stopped what she was doing and turned her eyes to him.

"_It was kind of great, a relief."_ He sighed. _"But still, I don't know if I can trust him."_

_"Of course you don't know. It's going to take some time, but at least he's trying to rebuild that trust."_ She stood from the chaise, returned the lotion to the dresser then made her way towards him. _"First with your mother's journals, then with tonight's barbecue and inviting me to spend the night." _She stated as she walked up to him, and he casually set down his cup as she had a seat in his lap, then captured her lips, tasting them with searing sweetness_. "I think he's really trying to reunite the family, and accept our marriage, which is more than I can say about my pa." _She breathlessly stated, feeling every bit of the slight tongue he'd slipped into that kiss, burning through her form.

_"Your pa did come to the outing and stay."_ He huskily stated, gazing at her with ardent tenderness as he tucked a hair behind her ear.

_"That's because he was deceived into coming."_ She quietly uttered, turning her eyes to the blaze ahead, thinking how in spite of the nice dinner, what seemed like them all making progress at reconnecting, at the end of the night her pa made no effort to meet her even a tenth of the way regarding her relationship with Sean. _"Had he left it would've been rude especially with everyone else already here and willing to participate. Did he even speak to you tonight?"_ She breathed, returning her gaze to his as he slipped his hand inside her robe and over her bare thigh, scorching her with his touch.

_"Yes."_ His said, his gaze remaining fixed on her. _"When I came back from talking with my pa and you'd gone to pick up some clothes from home."_ He answered her bewildered look.

_"What did he say?"_

_"He wanted to know how soon we're planning to move to Europe."_ He answered, then hotly grazed her neck.

_"I'm sure he didn't ask as nicely as you just said." _Marita sighed, even as her arousal slightly waned at the thought of her pa's response.

_"Well it was your pa."_ Sean said, his hand traveling up her back, comforting the sadness he felt from her heart. _"Speaking to me, the son-in- law he never wanted."_

"_Yeah."_ She somberly lowered her eyes, wishing that he would accept that her choice was never going to change and thus cease giving her and Sean grief about their marriage. _"Did you tell him that we'll likely be leaving in late winter?"_ If Ned continued to recover well, without any set-backs, they figured he'd be back one-hundred percent by then and thus Sean would no longer be needed to help run the ranch.

_"Yes." _

Sean didn't say, but Marita was certain that her pa wasn't happy with that response, but what did she expect? A promise to throw them a going away party? He would never be happy with her life, her choices. So all she could do was accept about him what he wouldn't about her and embrace the special joy that came with having a life with Sean. Marita turned her eyes to her husband, gave him a small smile, then chastely kissed his lips, before hugging him close. _"I can't believe this is finally going to happen." _She quietly stated_. "That after all we've been through, we could be in Europe in less than four months."_ She said, as she ended the embrace and met his loving stare.

_"It's going to be a whole new life." _He softly declared._ "A new world, maybe even a new baby?" _He said, slipping a hand over her belly.

_"A baby?"_ Marita uttered with surprise. Despite their passionate inhibitions when making love, Sean knew; she always took precautions, religiously taking "wild carrot" – Queen Anne's Lace, a plant known by many women to obviate pregnancy. _"You're ready to start a family?"_

_"As soon as we're settled in Paris."_

_"I had no idea you were thinking this way."_

_"We've waited so long, faced so many things that have delayed the life that we want. I'm ready to make up for lost time." _He poignantly expressed._ "__I want to buy you that house I promised, and I want babies, our babies – with your coloring."_ He said, gently touching her cheek, sending a fiery tremble through her form. _"And hair."_ He added as he caressed a curly lock.

"_I want that too."_ She smiled. _"Except for the babies that are all me, I want a little bit of you in them too."_

"_That can be arranged."_ Sean mildly smiled in a husky tone.

"_Oh really?" _Marita lightly challenged_. "And how do you plan to do that?"_

"_I'll show you."_ He softly expressed , then slipped his arms beneath his wife and lifted her as he stood from the chair. Marita blithely yelped. She could never get used to his strength, when Sean passionately swept her mouth with his and carried her to their bed across the room.


	67. Epilogue

Well this is it. Thanks to you all for your patience. It's been a long 5-years with this story, and for taking the time to read and respond. I really appreciate your thoughts:

999shogun999

calebonyqt

CassieT

cdnndc

cherry1

Chynna

Dalla

hawaiianbelle

jazphace

judahlove

Maria

MINAH25

MyahLyah

SadGirl10

* * *

**Epilogue**

Paris, France

December 1899

The view was a dream. Snow flowing from the gray skies, lights bright across the city as far as the eye could see with the Eiffel Tower in clear view. Marita stood gazing out the large arched picture window at the stunning view, her heart a mix of sadness and contentment. It had been 6 years since she and Sean had made the move to France, and still she sometimes found it to be surreal. Things had gone as planned. Ned had recovered as expected. The ranch had steadily regained strong business. Any lingering threats from Jeb's vengeful plot were negated with Asa's capture in New York. Apparently one of his "loyal" friends confessed to the authories his planned escape on a boat to Europe. The man was eventually returned to Lexington and later convicted of felony fraud, theft by taking and conspiracy to commit murder, which resulted in him receiving ten years in prison. Sean and Marita had left Lexington in early March (1893) without incident. They'd managed to live as husband and wife in the Jim Crow south for eight months undetected. It could almost be deemed a miracle. Save for the fact that they'd taken great care to remain discreet with their interactions. For their night together after the barbeque in October was the last night they shared a bed, slept under the same roof until they were in route to Europe. They'd even reduced the time they shared, only eating together twice a week and meeting in the dandelion field the last Saturday in the month when there were fewer workers around the property. They spent weeks living off limited, yet quality conversations and sizzling stolen moments. It had been tough, but it kept everyone safe. Furthermore, it drove them to reconnect with their families. Sean and Ned grew close once more as they successfully steered the ranch back on track and gradually moved beyond the hurt and the lies to build trust again. Clay grudgingly accepted the many important things he learned in shadowing Sean and his father on business deals, had even reluctantly asked his brother for more details on business best practices. He'd eventually ceased his reproach of Sean's marriage and became more cordial to them both, but still never totally comfortable with them together. Alice was quick to join Lexy in supporting their marriage when she saw how determined they were to keep it secret, keep them all safe and in effect occasionally assisted them in finding a moment to get away beyond the reach of prying eyes to have some romantic time alone. Even Isaac began to thaw, for he engaged Marita more, and was fairly respectful to Sean. Perhaps he thought, what his daughter and Sean shared would soon lose its novelty, and as a result they'd find their futures lay on separate paths. But to his grave disappointment that did not happen. For they did leave the country, but not before spending a few days in New York, waiting for their ship to leave port. It was then that Marita had met Sean's Grandpa Cab, who somehow received word about his grandson's plan to flee to Europe with his Negro bride. The man had come to the Inn where they'd been staying, in a shoddy part of Harlem, and fiercely rebuked him for his destructive choice when Sean had asked him to leave. Thomas had also come by, promising his Grandpa that he'd talk some sense into Sean when in reality he was desperately curious to meet this Negro woman who'd shifted his cousin's world on its axis and caused him to make such insane choices. From the minute Thomas laid eyes on Marita he was completely enthralled to the point of almost rudely ignoring Sean. As a result, Sean often wondered if his cousin had fell hopelessly in love with his wife at first sight, since he strangely never reproached their marriage again and seemed to be a little too fond of Marita. After encountering the unwelcoming people in New York and on the ship to Europe, Marita was concerned that the tolerance she and Sean sought in this new world might not be obtainable for an unconventional couple such as them, but her fears were unfounded. Just as Sean had described, France was a place where Negroes were viewed with fascination rather than contempt. For she and Sean could stroll the streets of Paris, their arms linked or their hands clasped and not fear the wrath of those around them. As a Negro she could shop with the French Whites and wasn't pushed to the back of the line so that they could be served first. She could eat with them and have an open friendship with them without the world demanding it be nothing more than a master/servant relationship. It truly was a different world. One that was thrilling, nonetheless frightening to experience. Though she relished the progressive culture, she struggled for months before fully learning the language, which hindered her ease amongst the French people. Moreover, she terribly missed her family and the Logans, and things had sometimes been difficult between her and Sean. Sean's family had rejected their marriage and thus had excluded him from the business. However, when one of their biggest clients, who'd worked very closely with Sean in the past, demanded that he oversee a new deal they were negotiating, his Uncle Charles, who worked exclusively out of Europe, begged him to come back to the company to work the deal. Sean had reluctantly agreed to return, but only with Marita's blessing. She'd supported the choice, knowing how much he enjoyed his work and thinking he'd be on the project no more than a few weeks. Unfortunately that was not the case. He was on the project for months which led to bigger projects with the same client and required him to travel extensively, which often left Marita alone in a country she was still getting to know with no one but the elderly couple next door as company. Marita had took the unwanted change in stride. She had after all encouraged him to take on this project. However when his absence came to be too much, she began to express her displeasure over him never being home. They'd argued about it for weeks, until he suggested that she travel with him. Initially, Marita had rejected this suggestion, citing she'd only be in the way with him trying to do business. It would just be Paris all over again. She argued. The only difference being he'd be out working while she'd be stuck in a hotel not knowing a soul in town. She'd also thought that though Paris was tolerant of her - a Negro and their marriage, other countries might not be so accepting. Nevertheless, Sean had pled with her to give it a chance and after much thought she'd conceded, finding at that point it was the only plausible solution to their problem. Different from what she'd expected she'd actually been able to join him on many of his missions to find exotic goods to export to England and the U.S., and they'd found that some countries did take issue with their marriage -Spain and Italy, some it depended on what part of the country/city they were visiting as to whether they encountered hostility -England and Ireland, and some where similar to France - North Africa. It had been an interesting journey that had spurred the time of their lives. Marita never imagined their life together would take them to so many amazing places. They'd gazed upon the lovely greenery of the Wicklow Mountains of Ireland, the exquisite architecture in Seville and explored the marvels of Rome. They'd watched the sunset over the Nile, the moon rise above the Pyramids of Giza and made love beneath the stars in the Sahara. They'd encountered the most wondrous people she'd likely ever meet in her life, in the various tribes of West Africa and had seen animals she'd only read about in books, while also discovering the many horrors bestowed on Africa by European rule. They'd had an amazing six years, not just due to the four years they'd spent traveling and experiencing so many life changing things, but because they were together, and they were happy. Marita had written to her pa, her aunt Jessie Mae and her relatives in Toronto, telling them about her experiences, how great things were, how tolerant Europe was; she'd even confessed (to Jessie Mae and her pa) to some of the problems she and Sean had, but she'd received only one response -Jessie Mae. The woman always wrote back and expressed joy at her being safe and happy and sometimes provided a little womanly advice on how to handle the disagreements she had with her husband, but her father never wrote and neither did her aunt in Toronto. He'd been angry and devastated when she and Sean left, but she never thought he'd shun her this way. She only knew of his well-being along with that of the rest of the family because of Jessie Mae and the Logans. From what she'd been told he (her father) was doing well, in health and heart without her. Marita brushed away a tear that escaped down her cheek as she listened to the talk and laughter from the parlor below, sadden that her pa wasn't there. Ned, Alice and Lexy were amongst the guests. They'd been in town for the past month, visiting for the holidays while Isaac and Clay, who'd become a more competent and trusted businessman, remained in Lexington - they claimed to run the ranch with Ned away. The visit, so far, had gone extremely well with the highlights being Sean and Ned reconnecting over archery and golf (until it began to snow) which Ned was surprisingly good at considering his injury from years before, while Marita, Alice and Lexy caught up while shopping, specifically for a gown for Lexy's 'Coming Out' party in the spring. Most importantly they'd bonded with the new addition to the family -Shane, who was born nine months earlier. They all adored him and thus spoiled him rotten, Ned most especially, who excused his constant doting with the justification that Shane was his first grandchild. Marita swallowed back tears that were now more sweet than somber. She had a great life here. She mused, a happy life. She had a husband who she loved deeply, passionately and who worshipped the ground she walked on. She had true friends - not many, but a selected group that cared about her and Sean's well-being. She had a gorgeous home - a three-story, four bedroom townhouse that overlooked the streets of Paris and provided a charming view of the Eiffel Tower. She had an extended family in Jessie Mae, Ned, Alice, Lexy and even Thomas, And she had a beautiful son, who was all Sean, and the center of her life - their lives and made everyday more fulfilling. But her father would never see this. The sorrow again spiked within. He would never see how great her life had turned out. He'd never see his grandson who lay peacefully sleeping in the adjoining room, or any other children she may bring into this world, because he would never accepted her choice. And on some level she never accepted his, for she was certain that when he learned that she'd given birth to his first grandchild he'd want to reconnect, that maybe he'd even accept Sean and Ned's offer to pay for him to come to France for a visit, but he'd refused. However, in spite of his response, she wasn't going turn her back on him. She vowed. She would continue to write him letters and send him pictures of her family in hopes that one day he'd let go of his anger and embrace her as his daughter again.

_"It's a beautiful view."_ Sean uttered as he came up behind his wife and slid his hands around her waist before burying his face in her neck, then nuzzling it softly. _"But you're missed in the parlor."_ He said, turning his eyes to the lovely scene outside.

_"I just needed a few moments, after checking on Shane."_ She sighed, loving the feel of his strength and the heat it stirred within her.

_"You're thinking about your pa?"_

_"I am."_ She quietly conceded, briefly lowering her eyes after turning to face him.

_"I'm sorry. I know that you were hoping this Christmas would be different."_ Sean stated as he gently brushed a stray hair from her face.

"_It is different. Your pa and sisters are here. Thomas is here. Our friends are here."_ She softly voiced. _"I'm not saying that it doesn't hurt, being completely…cut off from my pa, but I'm not sorry for my life with you."_ She expressed with earnest. _"I thank God every day for blessing me with you and Shane, and for giving us this life that's better than anything we could've ever hoped for." _

_"As do I."_ Sean concurred, then took her lips caressing them with his before drawing her close, holding her for a long while, deepening the peace within her.

_"We should get back to the parlor."_ Marita stated as she gradually ended their embrace.

_"You sure you ready to go back?"_ Sean asked in a quiet tone. _"Cause we could stay here a little longer, watching the snow blanket the city."_

_"Thank you, but no. I'm ready to return to our guests."_ She replied with a small smile, then kissed his lips with slow fervor as her hand came to rest upon cheek, filling him with tenderness and fire. _"Sounds like we're missing all the fun."_ She lightly declared, noting the raised voices and genuine laughter from downstairs.

_"Hey."_ Sean asserted, stopping her as she moved to rejoin the festivities. _"I love you." _He passionately uttered, his gaze intensely seizing hers.

_"I love you too."_ She said, then kissed him once more, before he slipped his hands in hers, intimately intertwining their fingers and led her towards the merriments that awaited them downstairs.

THE END


End file.
